Total Drama Hollywood Challenge
by Santana Black
Summary: Capítulo 15: Los competidores toman riesgos en una carrera a toda velocidad donde finalmente diverso conflictos explotan. Nuevas amistades surgen, mientras que viejas relaciones se pierden en el olvido. ¿Quién ganará en esta ocasión? Descúbrelo leyendo el último capítulo.
1. Inscripciones

**FAVOR DE LEER ATENTAMENTE ABAJO**

* * *

 **Total Drama Hollywood Challenge**

— ¿Está listo? ¿Ya está listo? — preguntaba impaciente cierto anfitrión rubio viendo a algo detrás de la cámara.

—Sí, ya lo está — se quejaba detrás una chica —. Y no me hables así, no seré tu criada.

—Bueno, debido al incidente de la temporada pasada la cadena televisiva nos ha quitado parte de nuestro presupuesto para pasantes y crew, entonces sí, si serás mi criada debido a que el anfitrión principal SOY YO — gritaba autoritario y se escuchaba un bufido lejano y luego él volteaba a la cámara —. ¡BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS USTEDES, TELEVIDENTES! Yo soy Austin McClean, su anfitrión, y el más guapo, por cierto, y estoy aquí para invitarles a otra desopilante, cardiaca y sobre todo dramática temporada de… ¡Total Drama Countdown! — decía efusivo y cañones de colorido confeti explotaban aunque lanzaban mal el contenido —. Y esa es Total Drama Hollywood Challenge, una nueva temporada donde los competidores viejos y nuevos viajarán a exóticos lugares o locaciones misteriosas para participar en desafíos basados en las películas más taquilleras y exitosas de la historia y competir entre ellos para así ganar el tan esperado...¡MILLÓN DE DÓLARES! — decía Austin emocionado pero era interrumpido.

—Disculpa, ¡creo que es mi momento de estar en el plano! — se molestaba Santana de camarógrafa.

— ¡Tú te callas! No lo mereces — le decía con desprecio el anfitrión y la chica gruñía.

— ¿Y yo por qué debo ser la que tiene que cargar esta cosa? —preguntaba Alexa sosteniendo en alto el micrófono incomoda a la luz del sol, más Austin la ignoraba.

—Les aseguro que esta nueva temporada estará llena de amores, desamores, amistades, rivalidades, y sobretodo… ¡MUCHO DRAMA! Habiendo pasado eso, los esperamos a todos ustedes perdedores y a sus fichas de inscripción. — reía Austin y se secaba una lágrima —… ¡QUE EMPIECE EL JUEGO!

* * *

 **Sí, así es, no están soñando (o en dado caso teniendo una pesadilla): Total Drama y yo hemos vuelto con una nueva segunda temporada de lo que una vez empezó como Total Drama Countdown. ¿Están emocionados? Realmente yo sí, ya que no estaba segura de sí hacer una nueva temporada debido a lo que pasó con la anterior, pero luego de reconsiderarlo y estar dispuesta a comprometerme con ella...estaría genial, ¿o no?**

 **Y bueno, dejando la nostalgia para todas las que quedamos de la temporada pasada, paso a explicar la dinámica de ésta nueva temporada (importantísimo):**

 **1\. Los concursantes de esta nueva temporada serán competidores tanto como de la temporada pasada como nuevos. Tengo cupo para 24 participantes, de los cuales hay 11 de la primera generación, por lo cual estaré aceptando a 13 nuevos participantes. De esos 13 nuevos, tengo la intención de aceptar a 5 chicas y 8 chicos, aunque todos sabemos que los números siempre varían, por lo cual no sé si al final termine siendo exactamente esa cantidad.**

 **2\. En la temporada pasada al inicio, algo que pasó fue que publiqué la ficha de inscripción y cuando obtuve las fichas llenas recibí algo así como 6 chicas malas, 5 chicos rudos, 4 delincuentes, 3 locas... No quiero que pase lo mismo esta vez ya que así no puedo elegir a personajes, entonces queda el cupo incompleto y tendría que meter a dos personajes con el mismo estereotipo. Por lo cual, y espero que no les moleste tanto a los nuevos lectores como a los viejos, he elegido algunos estereotipos preestablecidos para que me envíen fichas de ellos. Quiero aclarar que el fin es que haya variedad en el show, no que quiera que todo sea a mi manera. Cualquiera de ustedes puede enviarme estos estereotipos, y si se repiten, me aseguraré de enviarles un mensaje para hacérselos saber, y que puedan cambiar. Ahora, si realmente NO te sientes a gusto enviando ninguno de estos estereotipos,** **puedes enviar uno propio** **. Pero solo les pido que procuren enviar a personajes** **originales, únicos pero creíbles** **(no sería buena idea enviar una chica que pueda convertirse en unicornio volador, tenemos que ser realistas xD). Si los que estuvieron en la temporada pasada quieren volver a enviar personajes pueden hacerlo, pero procuren que sean estereotipos que no estén en el fic.**

 **Sin más, les dejo algunos de los estereotipos que me gustaría recibir que son:**

 ***La chica gótica**

 ***El niño rico buen portado y guapo (realmente no sé si me entiendan xD)**

 ***El nerd/geek**

 ***El chico bobo, súper infantil pero divertido y tierno**

 ***La chica mandona y mala pero súper sexy, que todos los chicos siguen y que las chicas la odian.**

 **...Bueno, creo que son todos los que se me ocurren hasta ahora. Como verán no son muchos, por lo** **cual cuando se llenen estos, los demás podrán enviar personajes a su gusto.** **Espero no se sientan ofendidos.**

 **3\. Todos los que quieran pueden enviarme sus fichas, pero esta vez aceptaré hasta a** **dos personajes por persona** **, esto con el fin de que no sea una sola persona que llene todo un equipo. Pueden enviarme fichas de dos, pero también no es seguro que acepte a los DOS, puede que solo acepte uno.**

 **4\. Este punto es muy importante, quizá el más importante de todos. Para los que decidan entrar e inscribir a sus personajes les quiero pedir muy atentamente que estén dispuestos** **a comprometerse** **a la hora de entrar. Con esto me refiero a que a veces hay personas que me dejan sus personajes y que son muy buenos, los acepto y entran al show sin embargo luego de eso NUNCA vuelven a aparecerse por el fic. Esto para mí es muy complicado pues deben saber que yo todo lo que escribo es para los lectores, y me gusta leer sus reviews constantes diciéndome qué les pareció el cap, qué les gusta y qué no. Cuando un autor deja de visitar el fic me complica mucho pues además de que ya no recibo su apoyo, cuando tengo dudas acerca del personaje, no puedo aclararlas. Es por eso que enserio mes pido a todos los que quieran entran que sean comprometidos con el fic, y que se dediquen a leerlo y decirme qué les parece, tarde lo que tarde, y que sean pacientes. De igual manera, con esta segunda temporada yo me comprometo a** **no dejarla a la deriva** **y tratar con todas mis fuerzas de actualizar constantemente y no abandonar el fandom. Si no estás seguro de que si podrás seguir leyendo y comentando la historia una vez que empieces, reconsidera inscribirte ya que ese lugar podría ser para alguien más.**

 **5\. Les quiero pedir a todos los que decidan inscribir a sus personajes al reality, que por favor** **no metan personajoes que hayan metido ya en otros realitys del fandom** **. Eso provoca comparaciones o confusiones para muchos.**

 **6\. Y bueno sin más jaja para** **los de la temporada pasada** **que estaban esperando a ver quién quedaba, llegó su hora. Los que regresarán de la temporada pasada son...*redoble de tambores*...Zack, Paula, Jasmine, Kyu, Mireya, Sean, Sarah, Penny, Marcos, Liz y Carly. Perdonen si no llegué a meter a otros, pero consideré que estos eran los más amados y de mayor protagonismo en el show.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, soltaré lo que todos han estado esperando desde el principio xD La gran ficha de inscripción...**

 _Nombre (y un apodo si tienen, más no es obligatorio):_

 _Edad (intenten mantenerlos en un promedio de 16-19):_

 _Apariencia física:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Estereotipo (IMPORTANTE):_

 _Vestimenta:_

 _¿Por qué quieres entrar?:_

 _¿A qué personaje de Total Drama se parecería tu mejor amigo y tu enemigo? ¿O qué personalidad tendría?:_

 _¿Quieres pareja? ¿Cómo debería ser? (o a que personaje se parecería):_

 _Hobbies o talentos:_

 _Debilidades:_

 _Miedo, fobia, alergia o/y secreto:_

 _Película o serie de televisión favorita (por favor no pongan géneros, pongan una película y de preferencia que sea una que haya sido taquillera o popular, para que todos la conozcan) (Puedes mencionar género preferido también pero necesito PELÍCULA):_

 _Película o género que más odian:_

 _Algún dato que quieras agregar (cinta de audición, historia. No es obligatorio pero muy preferente, sobre todo la parte de la historia…la cinta no, realmente no):_

* * *

 **Y bueno hay un último punto que quiero aclarar y es este: El proceso. A partir de la fecha de hoy, en la cual subo la ficha de inscripción, estaré recibiendo las fichas por un tiempo amplio. ¿La razón? Muchas veces pasa (a mi SIEMPRE me pasa) que cuando se abre un nuevo reality y quieres entrar, sucede una complicación y no puedes meter tu ficha a tiempo, entonces las inscripciones se cierran y ya no puedes participar. A mi en todos los realitys en los que he estado me ha pasado jajaja y es horrible porque entro a ÚLTIMO momento, es por eso que el tiempo de inscribirse será extenso (quizá un mes como máximo) para que todos tengan oportunidad de inscribirse, y de la misma manera que yo pueda tener un panorama amplio de distintas fichas y que pueda elegir las mejores.**

 **Ahora bien, luego de que Santana haya elegido las fichas de los 13 nuevos concursantes, escribirá el primer capítulo de la temporada, que es la introducción, equipos, etc etc. Si todo sale bien, este capítulo lo subiré en un lapso máximo de un mes a partir de hoy. Sin embargo, luego de haber subido ese capítulo y ver qué opinan ustedes, quizá tarde un poco más en subir el segundo. ¿La razón? Estoy en exámenes finales y requieren de mi tiempo, sin embargo, justo después salgo de vacaciones y mi plan es** **escribir al menos la mitad de toda la segunda temporada** **en dicho periodo…es el método que siempre me ha funcionado, en vacaciones de Semana Santa escribí 10 capítulos…supongo que en esos tres meses escribiré más, ¿o no? XD El motivo de esto es que cuando vuelva a la escuela, no deje el fic a la deriva por estar ocupada, sino que tenga un respaldo y los capítulos ya hechos y listos para publicar. Por eso es que los primeros dos capítulos tardaran un poco pero procuraré que sean sólo esos dos.**

 **En fin…luego de ese gran cuento, creo que no tengo nada más que decir. Por si no se habían dado cuenta, soy una persona que divaga MUCHO XD Pero les prometo que a la hora de escribir mis fics no soy así, soy normal. En serio, espero de todo corazón que ninguno de ustedes se sienta ofendido o que sienta que soy muy estricta y loca jajaja pero es sólo para que sea una buena experiencia la nuestra (: Sin más que decir, espero sus fichas…pueden ser en review pero si quieren mantener el misterio pueden hacerlo por PM. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja, aclaración, no duden en enviarme un mensaje.**

 **Suerte a todos, espero sus fichas con ANSIAS y prometo no decepcionarlos.**

 **Besos**

 **Bye'**

— **Santy' B.**


	2. McLean y la Fábrica de Chocolate Parte I

**AVISO: ¡HEY! Antes de que empiecen a leer sólo quiero extender una disculpa a todos aquellos que me enviaron sus fichas y no los metí :c Lo lamento mucho, en serio, recibí fichas muy buenas pero eran muchas y no podía aceptar a todos o el cupo se extendería demasiaaaado...lo lamento mucho, pero guardaré sus fichas para casos especiales. Espero que me entiendan y apoyen c:**

 **Sin más, ¡que comience ésta nueva temporada!**

* * *

 **McLean y la Fábrica de Chocolate**

 **-Parte 1-**

— ¡BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS, AMADOS TELEVIDENTES A LA NUEVA, CARDIACA, Y SOBRE TODO DRAMÁTICA TEMPORADA DE TOTAL DRAMA COUNTDOWN! — anunciaba efusivo Austin a la cámara.

El anfitrión se encontraba en la isla Wawanakwa, en la playa.

— Y esa es… ¡Total Drama Hollywood Challenge! La…— comenzaba a explicar el anfitrión cuando era empujado lejos del plano de un caderazo por cierta morena, quien se ponía en el medio y posaba con las manos en las caderas.

— ¡La temporada como tanto jugadores de la generación pasada como nuevos competirán en desafíos basados en las películas más taquilleras y exitosas de la historia para ganar un millón de dólares! — anunciaba Santana con pose de modelo, y era de inmediato empujada fuera del plano por un muy molesto Austin.

— ¡Tú no conduces éste programa! — le recordaba mientras se sacudía la tierra de la ropa, y se escuchaba una maldición lejana —. Dejando atrás esa molesta e INNECESARIA interrupción…es hora de presentar a los competidores de esta temporada, que seguramente nos traerán mucho más drama — reía el anfitrión —. Y para elegir qué concursantes serían los "afortunados" que entrarían en esta temporada, reunimos a todo el cast de la primera generación y a todos los que enviaron su ficha de inscripción para formar parte de la segunda. Luego, decidimos que sería una buena y muy brillante idea el dejarlos en el Laberinto de la Perdición del final de la temporada pasada para encontrar la salida por ellos mismos. Los primeros en llegar a la meta serán los afortunados participantes de esta temporada… si es que logran salir con vida — carcajeaba el anfitrión abrazando su estómago, y entonces en el plano aparecía la salida del afamado laberinto, con un letrero al lado mal colocado que decía "Meta".

—Ahí vienen…— anunciaba Alexa a la puerta del laberinto, vigilando, y el anfitrión se recomponía

— Empezaremos con los viejos perdedores…— reía el anfitrión cuando Santana llegaba de mala gana y le susurraba algo al oído, al mismo tiempo que le daba unas tarjetas —. Estos chicos…— se secaba una lágrima el conductor —. Éste chico de la temporada pasada es bastante conocido por ser amado por las chicas…y podemos darnos cuenta por todas las novias que juntó. Este chico salió con Rocío, coqueteó con Liz, Paula, y aunque no lo quiera admitir también mantuvo una relación de amor-odio con Penny, y quién sabe, quizá incluso con Mireya ya que estuvieron en el mismo equipo…—carcajeaba el anfitrión leyendo las tarjetas.

— ¡Te estoy escuchando, McLean! — gritaba el chico dentro del laberinto, lo cual sólo provocaba otra carcajada del conductor.

—Querido por sus compañeros y compañeras, de gran habilidad y fuerza, logrando derrotar al resto de los perdedores…lo cual lo convierte en el único no-perdedor. El ganador de Total Drama Countdown… ¡Zack! — anunciaba Austin y en ese momento el chico salía corriendo del laberinto, fatigado y con el cabello desordenado.

— ¿Es enserio, McLean? ¿Ni siquiera podemos empezar con el pie derecho otra temporada? — se quejaba el chico algo cansado, y jadeando por el ejercicio.

—No conozco ese término…deberías hablar claro — ignoraba el comentario del chico, quien rodaba los ojos y se colocaba del otro lado del anfitrión —. Y aquí viene su novia, una chica que sí es perdedora pero que de alguna manera todos parecen amar…y no entiendo por qué — confesaba indiferente y Zack lo miraba mal —. La rubia buena del show, feminista, con mejores habilidades deportivas que la mayoría de los hombres, quedó atascada durante la mayor parte de la temporada con la loca del show y aun así llegó a pasar a los 10 finalistas, y es una rompe hogares ya que se metió con Zack mientras salía con Rocío…démosle la bienvenida a Jasmine — decía Austin y la chica salía del laberinto un poco cansada.

— ¡Nunca fueron novios! — intentaba defenderse la rubia genuinamente ofendida.

—Como sea, nueva Gwen…ocupa tu nuevo lugar al lado del novio que robaste — reía el anfitrión palmeando su espalda, a la cual la chica le torcía la muñeca y luego volteaba a ver a Zack.

—Linda…— le sonreía el chico y ella parecía tranquilizarse, y se colocaba junto al muchacho, quien le tendía la mano.

—A veces tengo tantas ganas de…— comenzaba el anfitrión y luego suspiraba frustrado, y se frotaba las sienes —. Pero debido a que ustedes todavía son protegidos por los derechos de los niños, no puedo. Estúpidas leyes americanas — y ambos chicos arqueaban una ceja.

— ¿Puedo al menos presentar al siguiente? — se acercaba Santana al plano, con las manos en las caderas.

—Déjame pensarlo…— se frotaba la barbilla el conductor y luego la empujaba lejos —. ¡NO! Ahora, la siguiente participante que está por llegar fue odiada por todos los campistas de la isla. Insoportable, "enemiga" de Zack, novia del patético Fred, que fue el primer eliminado de Total Drama Countdown…por culpa de Zack. Pero no olvidemos lo más importante… ¡la rubia interior favorita de la temporada! Démosle la bienvenida a Penny — decía y llegaba la chica corriendo jadeante, con tierra y ramas en su cabello negro.

—No soy una rubia cabeza hueca — decía ella cansada, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas y luciendo ligeramente enfadada.

—Vaya, esperaba unos cuantos gritos histéricos — la burlaba Zack y ella alzaba el mentón indignada y ocupaba lugar del otro lado, aunque lejos del par.

—Siendo sinceros, también yo — se sorprendía un poco el anfitrión —. Pero nada que no se resuelva con unos cuantos desafíos…

— ¿Recuperaste tu dignidad, Penny? — preguntaba burlón Zack a lo cual Jasmine reía, y la peli negra sólo fruncía el ceño y los ignoraba.

 **Confesionario**

—Luego de lo que ocurrió en la temporada pasada, Fred y yo comenzamos a tomar terapia de control de ira — decía la chica calma y pasiva, como nunca antes se le había visto —. Por supuesto, mi amado Fred no la necesita pues es perfectamente pasivo y educado, sin embargo, debido a mi antiguo…comportamiento, el creyó que sería buena idea tomar terapia —- comentaba cautelosa, como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras adecuadas al hablar —. Antes de venir, le prometí que me esforzaría en comportarme y tratar "adecuadamente" a los demás concursantes, no importa de quien se trate. Hasta ahora…llevo 123 días sin gritarle a nadie — decía la chica sonriendo ligeramente, aunque lucía nerviosa.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Y seguimos con la siguiente competidora…la amable chica que al parecer en la temporada pasada todos querían, tanto que hasta tuvimos un conflicto donde un extranjero y un americano se dispararon mutuamente por su amor — reía el anfitrión y se secaba una lágrima —. Quien sea que haya escrito esto, es muy bueno…Oh sí, fui yo — y soltaba una carcajada mas nadie se reía, lo cual lo molestaba —. Como sea…una chica que al parecer no tenía ninguna habilidad física ni de coqueteo, pero que terminó llegando a la gran final…aunque al final salió como toda una perdedora debido a que nadie puede tener tanta suerte. Como sea, ¡ella es Paula! — decía cuando la chica ya había llegado y estaba en la salida del laberinto.

—Gracias…— decía entre dientes molesta y se colocaba con sus compañeros, y Zack la abrazaba.

—De nada — respondía Austin divertido —. Y no muy lejos tenemos a otro chico. Extranjero, adicto a los videojuegos, nadie nunca pudo pronunciar bien su nombre, le disparó a un americano…y no puedo creer que no haya sido deportado todavía — reía el conductor.

— ¿Acaso tus chistes se vuelven peores con el paso de las temporadas? — preguntaba Jasmine y el anfitrión se ofendía.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú… ¡EX GORDA! — le gritaba a la chica que rodaba los ojos y se recomponía.

—Disculpa, estoy aquí — le recordaba al anfitrión un chico en la salida.

— ¿Qué? Oh, sí. También novio de Paula…o bueno uno de ambos novios debido a Marcos… traído desde Japón…

—Corea…— le recordaba entre dientes el muchacho.

—Oh sí, China…— y el chico rodaba los ojos —. El fugitivo de Canadá… ¡KyuJamón!

—KyuHyun…— repetía entre dientes el muchacho frustrado mientras hacía su entrada.

—Como sea, es parecido, debes escucharlo a menudo — reía el anfitrión y palmeaba su espalda, mientras el chico se dirigía con el resto de sus compañeros.

—Hey…— le sonreía Paula acercándose a él, y atrayéndolo del brazo.

—Hola — le sonreía abrazándola por los hombros.

—Amor adolescente…nunca dura — comentaba Austin y ambas parejas presentes parecía ligeramente ofendidos, mientras que Penny sonreía de lado —. Nuestro siguiente participante es alguien que por más que todos quieran olvidar, nadie parece lograrlo…un chico que sin que su equipo se diera cuenta logró eliminar a mucho integrantes del mismo, luego se disolvieron los equipos y se enamoró de una chica, pero luego él y su propia hermana se besaron…y lo vio la chica, entonces terminaron, y ese mismo día fueron eliminadas sus dos novias en el show, que en realidad eran su ex novia y su hermana que besó con anterioridad…más adelante…— relataba el conductor leyendo sus fichas y alguien interrumpía.

—Suficiente, McLean — decía entre dientes el mencionado molesto.

—Hey, justo hablábamos de ti…— reía Austin —. Y MÁS ADELANTE coqueteaba con la pelirroja loca del show, que resultó ser la alianza de su hermana…aunque en realidad no eran alianza ya que manipuló a su hermana durante todo el show para que hiciera lo que ella quisiera. El vampiro rubio, el gemelo malvado incestuoso del show… ¡Sean! — y el chico que ya había llegado caminaba hacia sus compañeros incómodo.

—Debiste parar en eso de "se disolvieron los equipos" — le comentaba en un susurro, enfadado.

—Entonces no tendría sentido ni gracia…mejor camina hacia tus mejores amigos, vampiro rubio — reía y el rubio fruncía el ceño, y se paraba lejos del grupo —. Y como era de esperarse, justo atrás de él viene una de las villanas más villanas de Total Drama. Básicamente una rompe hogares de las ligas mayores, pues destruyó más relaciones que Jasmine…

— ¡Las cuales fueron cero! — se defendía la chica, y el anfitrión la ignoraba.

—Confiaba plenamente en Carly y su hermano, aunque al final fue traicionada por Carly…y su hermano, y partió de la isla junto con su cuñada favorita para luego encontrarse con todos los otros perdedores que ella logró eliminar y recibir una paliza por parte de ellos. La rubia malvada, princesa del mal… ¡Sarah! — y la chica entraba justo en ese momento, con el ceño fruncido por las palabras de McLean.

—Podría decir que me arrepiento— confesaba ella con ojos entrecerrados mirando a su hermano, y luego se colocaba no muy cerca de él, siendo separados por Penny, y lo ignoraba.

—Amor fraternal…tampoco dura mucho — decía Austin y Sarah veía con odio a su hermano, mientras que él reaccionada con una mirada incómoda. — Ahora, una chica que seguramente varios esperaban…en un resumen, fue manipulada por la rubia malvada del show, y no, no nos referimos a Penny, sino a Sarah… — y ambas chicas fruncían el ceño — lo que ocasionó que se pusiera en contra de Terri, una chica que no sé por qué todos parecen amar. Gracias a esto último, terminó con su novio en su aniversario de 5 horas, Cory, y no mucho tiempo después ambos fueron eliminados…pero luego ella regresó a la competencia, arregló las cosas con Terri, empezó a odiar a Sarah, aunque al final fue eliminada por la rubia malvada del show y no, no me refiero a Sarah, sino a Penny. Es hora de dar la bienvenida ¡a Liz! — anunciaba a la chica que llegaba corriendo despavorida con su ropa arrugada y sucia.

— ¿POR QUÉ HAY ANIMALES EXTRAÑOS PERSIGUIENDO A GENTE EN EL LABERINTO? — preguntaba aturdida señalando atrás, y el anfitrión se encogía de hombros.

—Es un misterio…pero pasa querida Liz, y toma lugar junto a Penny y Sarah, tus mejores amigas seguramente — y la chica veía con desagrado al par y en cambio se dirigía al lado de Jasmine, mientras que Sarah la miraba con odio y Penny ni se inmutaba. —. Y ahora ha llegado el turno de otro campista seguramente muy recordado por sus compañeros…y por compañeros me refiero a Paula y Kyu, pero sobre todo a Paula — reía Austin y la chica arqueaba la ceja mientras que el extranjero miraba molesto —. Entró a la mitad de la competencia gracias a un concurso, y todo con el objetivo de vengarse del gemelo malvado del show por jugar con su hermanita, que ya de por sí no era para nada inocente…— admitía el anfitrión con honestidad y el chico llegaba corriendo, sin lucir cansado ni con rasguño alguno.

—Termina lo que ibas a decir y no volverás a ver la luz del día — lo amenazaba y el anfitrión temía por su vida.

—Bueno…le disparó un espía asiático en el brazo, al final logró vengarse por su hermana, y estamos bastante seguros de que es el amante de Paula. ¡He aquí, Marcos! — anunciaba y el chico llegaba directo con Paula.

—Hey, preciosa — saludaba galán y ella rodaba los ojos y lo ignoraba mientras que Kyu ardía en celos.

—Que lindos son, me aseguraré de que tengan un camarógrafo personal — reía el anfitrión provocando la peor cara de Paula y Marcos reía —. Y justo ahora llega nuestra siguiente participante. Una chica sin duda audaz, que permaneció bastante tiempo en la competencia pero que al final fue eliminada debido a que su propio hermano la saboteó para poder vengarla. Antes amaba a Sean, ahora lo odia, mejor amiga de Paula, hermana de Marcos, y en general mantiene una relación con todos… ¡Mireya! — presentaba a la chica que llegaba con el cabello sucio y enmarañado, al igual que su ropa, y moretones en los brazos

— ¿De dónde sacas el dinero para crear esas cosas? — preguntaba exhausta y jadeando, señalando al laberinto.

—No lo sé…muy probablemente de tus fondos para la universidad — se burlaba el anfitrión y la chica achinaba los ojos mientras caminaba lentamente hacia sus compañeros.

—Hey, Mire…— intentaba llamar su atención Sean, y ella le lanzaba una mirada fulminante y luego lo ignoraba.

— ¡Hey, Mire! — saludaba Marcos a su hermana, y ella lo miraba de igual manera.

—Sólo te hablo porque vivimos juntos — le decía y luego iba a abrazar a su amiga Paula.

—Y finalmente aquí viene la última, para desgracia de muchos…—carcajeaba el conductor y los chicos no entendían —. Aunque al principio esta chica parecía ser una tonta, buena para nada y loca…resultó ser más que eso. Logró manipular a sus compañeros e incluso a sus propias alianzas para así eliminar a al menos la mitad de la competencia. Utilizó a Terri, Liz, Cory, Sarah, Mark, Penny, Sean, y en general a todos para lograr sus objetivos. Si bien no ganó, logró quedar en tercer lugar en la competencia con sus estrategias que debo admitir eran muy buenas. Sin embargo, eso no quita el hecho de que haya sido insoportable para técnicamente todos a excepción de Mark y Sean…— reía Austin y el último tragaba saliva.

—No, por favor no, no lo digas — se aterraba Jasmine expectante.

—Oh, por favor sí. Aquí tenemos a la pelirroja vaquerita de playboy, loca maniática, la Reina del Mal. ¡Aquí está Carly! — anunciaba divertido el anfitrión y corriendo llegaba la mencionada, asombrosamente sin ningún rasguño o tierra.

— ¿Otra vez con los perdedores? — decía con amargura en su voz la chica, pues había quedado en tercer lugar en la temporada pasada.

—También te extrañamos — rodaba los ojos Zack y la chica inspeccionaba a sus compañeros.

—No…— decía desilusionada Jasmine viendo a la chica, quien no reaccionaba.

—Bueno seguramente Sean y Sarah te extrañaron mucho, por lo cual puedes pararte cerca de ellos si deseas — reía Austin y ambos gemelos miraban a la pelirroja, Sarah con odio y Sean con incomodidad.

La chica sólo le guiñaba el ojo al rubio, que tragaba saliva mientras Mireya rodaba los ojos viendo al par, y Carly se paraba cerca de Sean, quién se mantenía tenso.

—Bueno, ahora que tenemos a nuestros once participantes de la primera generación, es hora de cerrar la fábrica de perdedores…— explicaba Austin a los chicos y luego volteaba a ver a Alexa —. ¡Cierra las puertas!

— ¡Ya voy! — respondía de mala gana la co-anfitriona, y jalaba una pesada palanca que ocasionada que las grandes puertas del laberinto se cerraran lentamente.

— ¡Esperen, estoy por llegar! — gritaba Ro cuando ella junto con Terri, Thiago y Riaya detrás venían por el pasillo.

— ¡Unos animales vienen persiguiéndonos! ¡No puedes dejarnos aquí, McLean! — gritaba molesta Riaya, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, huyendo de los animales.

— ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TENGO MALA SUERTE? — gritaba exasperada Terri y cuando estaban por cruzar la meta, las puertas se cerraban por completo.

—Lamentable… — decía indiferente el anfitrión al escuchar los alaridos y gritos de auxilio de los ex campistas restantes, mientras golpeaban la puerta para que les abrieran. —Y así es como termina nuestro desafío de Maze Runner Parte 1 — decía el anfitrión tranquilo mientras los otros campistas quedaban impactados.

Luego, un sonido como de grúa o máquina de construcción que va en reversa sonaba, luego algo parecido a una licuadora y una aspiradora, y finalmente el laberinto caía en silencio total.

—Creo que quedó limpio…es hora de la Parte 2. Aquí vienen los nuevos participantes de esta temporada — anunciaba entusiasmado el rubio mientras las puertas volvían a abrirse, y los campistas observaban como no quedaba nadie en la salida del laberinto.

— ¿Fred está bien? — preguntaba preocupada Penny, observando la salida.

—No lo sé, llamaremos a Emergencias más tarde — respondía Austin sin importancia, y dejaba a la chica intranquila —. ¿Quién es el primero, esclava? — le preguntaba a Santana y la chica fruncía el ceño.

—Si tanto te importa, ¡velo tú! — le gritaba enfadada y le aventaba las tarjetas, a lo cual el chico parecía enfadarse.

—La servidumbre cada día empeora…— y luego de recoger las tarjetas, se recomponía —. Y aquí viene el primer concursante de esta nueva generación… ¡aquí viene Ozwell! — anunciaba y cruzaba la meta un chico alto, con músculos desarrollados, ojos azules y piel bronceada. Su rubia y desordenada cabellera tenía colocada una banda deportiva.

El chico con energía llegó al lado del anfitrión, no lucía cansado en lo absoluto aunque si sorprendido.

— ¡Llámame Prince, viejo! — le decía entusiasta y fingiendo sentirse ofendido, y luego le daba un golpe amistoso que parecía molestar al conductor —. ¡Y ese laberinto está muy fuera de onda, eh!

— ¿Prince? ¿Cómo el cantante? Eso es patético — comentaba Carly cruzada de brazos y mirando al chico despectivamente.

—No, no como el cantante… ¡y es un nombre genial! — soltaba sin perder la sonrisa y la chica rodaba los ojos.

—…Y tú también estarás fuera de onda si no tomas tu lugar y guardas silencio — le advertí molesto Austin sobando su brazo y el chico de un salto llegaba con los demás campistas.

— ¡Hey! ¿Reencontrándose con amigos? — Preguntaba pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Kyu y Marcos, y Kyu miraba molesto mientras que Marcos reía pero luego se lo quitaba de encima—. Parecen amistosos, chicos.

—Tanta energía positiva me hará vomitar — susurraba Sarah cruzada de brazos.

—Un chico optimista y alegre en medio de un grupo de amargados y además horribles campistas…veamos cómo termina esto — decía y todos los campistas de la primera generación parecían enfadados, mientras que Prince permanecía con su sonrisa —. Y el siguiente concursante… ¡aquí está Ashley! — decía y llegaba corriendo del laberinto un chico alto, con musculatura definida y su cabello rubio muy corto debajo al estilo militar, mientras que arriba era más largo.

El chico llegó corriendo con agilidad, sin lucir cansado o sucio en absoluto, y se detenía enfrente del resto, con una mirada inexpresiva.

— ¿Ashley? ¿Un nombre de chica? — preguntaba Marcos riendo burlón viendo al chico, el cual antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar se acercaba a Marcos y lo tomaba de la playera.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? — preguntaba sin gritar pero con un tono desafiante que hizo temblar a algunos.

—Vaya…un poco de mal genio — reía incómodo Prince mientras Penny miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—No, no tiene…— ayudaba Paula a Marcos jalándolo del brazo y llevándolo consigo antes de que él pudiera responder, lo que ocasionaba que él sonriera.

—Sabía que te importaba, primor. Deja a tu novio en Corea y vuelve a vivir en América conmigo — le decía él seductor y la chica arqueaba la ceja

— ¿Puedes alzarlo de nuevo? — preguntaba Paula buscando a Ashley, que sólo miraba a todos con frialdad.

—Llámenme Ash — decía y sin más se pasaba al otro lado, aunque alejado del grupo.

—Ash…como Ash de Pókemon. Podremos sacar un buen desafío de eso — reía el anfitrión a lo cual Ash simplemente bufaba y sacaba una navaja, jugando con ella.

—Sombrío…En fin, aquí viene la siguiente y ella es ¡Selene! — anunciaba luego Austin y del laberinto venía llegado un chica. Su cuerpo y atractivo físico parecía poder tener babeando a cualquier hombre, incluso todos los chicos se detuvieron anonadados al ver a la hermosa chica de ojos grises. Su cuerpo era digno de una modelo, con marcadas curvas y piel perfectamente bronceada. Su cabellera era larga y rubia, cayendo en finos rizos hasta su cadera.

—Genial, ya era hora de que una chica bella y normal habitara la isla — bufaba Marcos divertido mirando a la rubia, que además era muy alta en comparación a los demás.

— ¿Disculpa? — le preguntaba Mireya al chico, que era su hermano, realmente ofendida.

—A excepción de ti, dulzura — tomaba Marcos de la cintura a Paula, y la acercaba a él, pero luego ella lo empujaba con asco y se iba con Kyu, que ardía en celos.

—Hola, soy Selene Darklight — saludaba la chica con el mentón alzado viendo con desprecio al resto de los participantes —. Y ustedes al parecer son un séquito de individuos inferiores con los cuales tendré que "competir"… ¿cuándo comenzará la competencia?

— ¿Séquito? — preguntaba Liz arqueando la ceja.

—Genial, una nueva Courtney — rodaba los ojos Jasmine viendo a la chica.

—Podrá comenzar cuando tú quieras, primor — le sonreía seductor Marcos y ella lo ignoraba.

— ¿Cuándo comienza? — preguntaba la chica impaciente a Austin.

—Cuando yo lo diga…ahora Selene, por favor toma lugar entre las chicas evidentemente inferiores a ti — y la chica sonreía ante el comentario mientras caminaba al otro lado, y todas las chicas la miraban mal mientras que los chicos intentaban no darle importancia, a excepción por supuesto de Marcos y Prince que admiraban la belleza de la joven —. Hora de presentar al siguiente…y aquí viene ¡Mathias! — anunciaba McLean y del laberinto salía un joven alto y tez apiñonada, con cabello negro y ojos color miel.

— ¡Hey viejo! Genial estar aquí, ¿no? — preguntaba amistoso dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Austin, y el caía al suelo por la fuerza.

—Ya se ha ganado mi respeto — aplaudía Mireya mientras el resto del viejo cast reía y el anfitrión se levantaba enojado, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa.

—Si no quieres sufrir la eliminación inmediata, te recomiendo que tomes tu lugar junto a tus nuevos compañeros — le decía entre dientes furioso, y el chico no le daba importancia, encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia el resto.

—Hey linda — le sonreía seductor el chico a Selene parándose al lado de ella, y ella rodaba los ojos y lo ignoraba olímpicamente —. Lo acepto… ¿y tú como estas? — le preguntaba luego a Penny, quien rodaba los ojos.

—Al fin podrás engañar a tu novio con alguien evidentemente de mejor condición — la burlaba Zack y ella fruncía la nariz.

—Dejando de lado ese comentario, que por cierto es muy obvio, démosle la bienvenida a… ¡Stephen! — lo anunciaba y llegaba un chico corriendo despavorido del laberinto, con el cabello y la ropa hecho una maraña y jadeando ligeramente.

El chico era alto aunque de complexión delgada, con su cabello rojo y algo largo, y recargaba las manos en sus rodillas.

—Que laberinto más…inestable — jadeaba el chico pero intentaba recomponerse.

— ¿Cómo es que un perdedor, flacuchento y debilucho como él logró llegar a la meta siquiera? — hablaba finalmente Sarah, observando al chico cruzada de brazos y arqueando la ceja.

—Para lograr alcanzar la meta, elegí el método de observación e imitación del comportamiento de individuos con capacidades motrices superiores, y aunque evidentemente mis habilidades de dicho ámbito son ligeramente inferiores debido a mi masa muscular, fisionomía y complexión, logré imitar las acciones de una manera formidable, al menos para superar el reto que este laberinto imponía y así lograr cumplir el objetivo — explicaba el chico con toda naturalidad juntado sus manos frente a su estómago, con un rostro pasivo e inexpresivo, mientras los campistas miraban confundidos.

— ¿Qué dijo? — preguntaba en un susurro Prince a Penny y luego había un silencio incómodo por parte de los campistas, que no lograban comprender lo que el chico había dicho.

—Seguí al chico de allá — señalaba Stephen a Mathias al ver que nadie captaba lo que él había dicho, luciendo cansado.

—Un chico verdaderamente listo…genial — decía con sarcasmo el anfitrión mientras todos miraban molestos —-. Bueno Stephen, puedes tomar lugar junto con tus compañeros que aunque evidentemente son menos inteligentes que tú, son más fuertes y ágiles por lo cual recomiendo no alardear — reía y el chico de inmediato iba con los demás, aunque luciendo muy fatigado y mirando con el ceño fruncido a sus compañeros.

—Ya era hora, un nerd…como tu novio — le comentaba Marcos a Penny, señalando a Stephen, y la chica sólo lo miraba frunciendo la nariz.

—Y aquí viene el siguiente que es… ¡Tomás! — anunciaba Austin cuando llegaba un chico a la salida, luego de correr a largas zancadas.

El chico era alto y caucásico, con sus músculos marcados por el ejercicio que evidentemente hacía, y su cabello castaño estaba desordenado gracias a la carrera.

— ¿Qué tal, viejo? — saludaba el anfitrión al chico, quien volteaba a verlo con expresión molesta.

— ¿QUIÉN TE CREES TÚ PARA HABLARME Y LLAMARME 'VIEJO'? — le gritaba tomándolo de la camisa, provocando una sonrisa en la mayoría de los viejos campistas y sorpresa en los nuevos.

—Oye tranquilo…viejo — le decía Prince intentando calmarlo, y pronunciando la última palabra en un susurro.

— ¿Y USTEDES QUÉ VEN, EH? — gritaba soltando al conductor rápidamente, y concentrando su mirada en todos los campistas sorprendidos.

—Veo a alguien de un muy mal humor — bufaba entre dientes Mathias y Tomás amenazante lo levantaba de su playera.

— ¿DECÍAS ALGO? — le preguntaba desafiante mirándolo a los ojos, mientras el resto sólo miraba sorprendido.

—Oh, no…nada — se excusaba el chico negando con la cabeza, y Tomas simplemente lo dejaba en el suelo y bufaba.

—Típico — rodaba sus ojos cruzada de brazos, Selene.

—Haciendo amigos…es genial — se sacudía el polvo Austin, con el cabello desordenado —. Toma lugar, Tomás, para que podamos continuar con las presentaciones de tus muy seguramente amados compañeros — y el chico molesto se paraba al lado del resto, que sigilosamente se alejaban de él.

— ¿Él no era el Tomás de la temporada pasada? — preguntaba Paula en un susurro a Zack.

—Estoy seguro de que no — respondía viendo al chico que parecía de mal humor.

—Muy bien… ¡siguiente! — gritaba a Alexa y Santana que simplemente rodaban los ojos molestas, y entonces un chico llegaba del laberinto: era de estatura promedio, con cabello negro, piel muy pálida y un tatuaje que abarcaba todo su brazo —. ¡Éste es Kit!

—Mucho gusto — decía luciendo tímido, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a McLean, quien sonreía.

—Quizá no creas lo mismo en un par de días… ¡pero eso es tener educación, señores! — les gritaba al resto de los campistas señalando al chico, pero ellos ni se inmutaban —. Bueno chico, como veo que eres muy aburrido, pasa a formarte para que pueda seguir con las presentaciones — y el chico sólo asentía y se iba con el grupo.

—Hey — le sonreía cordialmente Paula y el chico la miraba de reojo.

—Hola — decía serio sin voltear a verla luego y ella quedaba confundida.

—-Bueno el siguiente participantes es más bien una chica… ¡aquí está Skyler, señores y señores! — anunciaba entusiasta cuando una chica llegaba sin ninguna prisa.

La chica era de piel blanca, con ojos grises y largo cabello castaño. No lucía cansada ni nada parecido, si no que venía con sus auriculares puestos escuchando música, con la mirada atenta a su reproductor Mp3, sin siquiera hacerle caso al conductor, que se veía molesto.

—Disculpa, niña… ¡DIS-CULPA! — tronaba los dedos frente a ella para llamar su atención, lo cual ocurría y la chica se quitaba los audífonos viendo al anfitrión inexpresiva.

— ¿Qué? — le preguntaba secamente, con la mirada fija en Austin, que no podía lucir más ofendido.

— ¿QUÉ? ¡Estás entrando a mi show y tienes que mostrar un poco de respeto! — le gritaba molesto, pero la chica no se inmutaba y seguía con su mirada inexpresiva.

—No dije nada —- respondía ella con toda naturalidad, esperando para volver a ponerse el auricular.

— ¡No prestaste atención tampoco! — le gritaba en la cara y la chica pestañeaba, viendo al anfitrión mientras arqueaba la ceja —. Cuando te hable, debes poner atención, escuchar atentamente, hacer TODO lo que yo diga, o eso ameritaría a tu eliminación inmediata, o bien a…— seguía explicando el anfitrión y la chica sin siquiera verlo volvía a ponerse el auricular y seguía caminando con su Mp3 en la mano hacia donde estaba el resto.

—Esa chica definitivamente me agrada — sonreía Marcos junto con Zack e incluso Kyu, mientras que Selene analizaba a la chica detenidamente de brazos cruzados.

—Interesante…— susurraba y observaba como todos miraban a la chica —. ¿Qué? ¿Qué le ven?

—Eres asombrosa —le decía sonriente Prince cuando Skyler se paraba a su lado, con sus ojos en el reproductor. La chica alcanzaba a escuchar y simplemente miraba al chico con cara de indiferencia, intentando aparentarla aunque no lo lograba y luego seguía viendo su Mp3, mientras que el rubio la miraba sonriente.

—Campistas insolentes…— seguía molesto Austin observando a Skyler que seguía sin prestar atención —. Como sea…. ¡aquí viene la siguiente participante, que espero que sea más considerada y RESPETUOSA que todos ustedes juntos! — le gritaba a los demás —. Bueno, ella es Mel.

—Wow…— se sorprendía Mathias volteando a ver a la chica al igual que el resto de los chicos, y es que la chica tenía un cuerpo envidiable por el resto de las chicas.

Mel era alta y de buenas curvas, con piel blanca y ojos azules. Su cabello era de un pelirrojo único y estaba amarrado en una coleta alta dejando ver su rostro, que era impecable. Sonrió con altivez mientras observaba al resto de los chicos.

—Hola a todos — decía la chica mirando a todos y caminando lentamente como toda una modelo, ladeando las caderas y con sus manos en ellas, mientras que la mayoría de los chicos miraban sorprendidos por su belleza.

—Patético…— susurraba por lo bajo Stephen viendo a los demás y no dándole importancia, pero Selene alcanzaba a escucharlo.

—Lo sé, ¿qué tiene de especial? ¿Qué le ven? — preguntaba molesta con los puños en las caderas, mirando a Mel, quien miraba a las chicas especialmente con desprecio. Luego, Selene se acercaba a Prince —. Hey… ¿qué les sucede? — preguntaba al chico molesta y agitaba una mano frente a los ojos del chico.

—Es como una diosa, viejo — se divertía Prince con Mathias, y se codeaban entre sí.

—NO ES UNA DIOSA. Es una ciudadana promedio, con proporciones promedio, y belleza regular, ¿de acuerdo? Le falta pigmentación en los ojos y piel y no hallo proporcionalidad en su figura — se cruzaba de brazos indignada, aunque intentando sonar intelectual.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas — reía Mathias a su lado y la rubia fruncía la nariz.

—Esto es lo que me gusta ver…drama — sonreía Austin viendo a la pelirroja —. Puedes pasar con tus compañeros, querida Mel.

La chica entonces caminaba con los demás y al pasar, chocaba su hombro con Jasmine, empujándola.

—Oye, ten cuidado — le advertía ella molesta pero Mel sólo la miraba de arriba abajo y bufaba burlonamente, luego parándose al lado de Marcos.

—Tranquila — apretaba el hombro de su novia Zack al ver a la chica con ganas de golpear a la pelirroja.

—Genial, ahora no sólo son rubias…también pelirrojas — rodaba los ojos Liz viendo a Mel, parecía tener a todos los chicos babeando.

—Pelirrojas locas…genial— bufaba Sarah viendo a la chica.

— ¿Decías algo? — preguntaba Carly llegando con la rubia, quien la miraba con desprecio pues la había utilizado en la temporada pasada, y además había coqueteado con su hermano.

—Nada que te incumba — le decía amargamente, pero la pelirroja no parecía molestarse.

—Bueno…soy una pelirroja, y si bien no estoy loca…—comenzaba a decir provocando la peor cara en Sarah ya que sí, estaba loca — soy súper sexy. ¿No crees, Sean? — le preguntaba al rubio, hermano gemelo de Sarah, quien parecía no tener ganas de hablar con la chica.

—Ni te atrevas…— le advertía su hermana cuando el chico ni siquiera respondía.

—No iba a decir nada — retrucaba molesto él, lo que provocaba una risa en Carly, quien no dejaba de mirar al chico.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? — le preguntaba enojada Sarah, además de celosa.

—Nada…— le contestaba secamente y luego se acercaba al oído de Sean y susurraba algo —. Me voy…— suspiraba y de un salto se alejaba de los gemelos.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — le preguntaba la rubia a Sean, quien sólo suspiraba de frustración.

—Idiotas…— bufaba Mireya viendo al trío.

— ¿Decías algo? — le preguntaba su hermano distraído.

—No, nada…

—Bueno, dejándonos de dramas familiares, ¡el siguiente es Randy! — anunciaba el conductor y del laberinto llegaba muy cansado un chico delgado, con el cabello negro lleno de tierra y ramas, y sudando como cerdo.

—Eso…sí que…fue…intenso — suspiraba jadeante, intentando inhalar y exhalar armónicamente aunque lucía fatal.

—Otro nerd…fantástico — suspiraba Ash.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntaba consternado Zack viendo el estado del chico.

—Estupendamente…— alcanzaba a decir Randy con poco aliente, luego se enderezaba y sacudía su playera —. Hola a todos, soy Randy — extendía su mano, y Prince llegaba de un salto y la tomaba.

— ¡¿Qué hay, viejo?! — preguntaba al mismo tiempo que agitaba la mano del chico rápidamente, y luego le daba una palmada en la espalda, y Randy era tan débil que caía estampado contra el suelo al momento —. Eres un poco débil.

—Eso no luce nada bien…—alcanzaba a decir Skyler cruzada de brazos y con sus auriculares puestos, viendo al chico.

—Nada bien — decía a su lado Penny, viendo atentamente como Kyu y Zack levantaran al chico, luego de que Prince se fuera.

—Estoy bien…no se preocupen, chicas — sonreía el chico intentando lucir tranquilo y la mayoría arqueaba la ceja.

— ¿Seguro? — preguntaba Jasmine viendo su estado.

—No lo estaba…— decía Mel rodando los ojos y viendo a otra dirección, desinteresada.

—Sí, seguro — sonreía el chico y cuando caminaba hacia los demás, se tropezaba y volvía a caer abruptamente contra el suelo.

—Randy, ¿podrías por favor dejar de estamparte contra mi costoso suelo y tomar tu lugar con los demás? ¡Éste programa tiene una duración! — le gritaba y luego volvía su vista a la cámara —. ¡Hora de presentar al siguiente! ¡Éste es Lay! — anunciaba Austin y llegaba corriendo un chico de aspecto infantil: parecía tener unos trece años, era bajo de estatura, con cabello rubio alborotado y grandes ojos azules. Lay no parecía estar cansado por el ejercicio.

—Parece muy lindo y tierno — sonreía Mireya junto con Paula, viendo al chico quien también tenía hoyuelos.

— ¿Desde cuándo admiten infantes? — preguntaba Selene con las manos en las caderas.

—Bueno…—empezaba a explicar Austin cuando Lay veía a la chica y rápido llegaba a pararse a su lado.

— ¿Desde cuándo me admites tú, linda? — le sonreía el chico seductor, alzando las cejas repetidas veces, y ocasionando que la chica hiciera mueca de asco.

—Aunque también algo insolente…— observaba Penny al chico quien la visualizaba y caminaba hacia ella, luego se le acercaba y le susurraba algo al oído, a lo cual la chica abría los ojos y lo empujaba lejos enojada.

—Había estado esperando una reacción parecida desde hace rato…— observaba Zack a la chica, mientras que Lay miraba sin parecer molesto.

— ¡Es un cerdo de un nivel que jamás había visto! — reponía ella intentando defenderse, mientras el chico lanzaba una risa, como si nada hubiera pasado, y observaba a Paula y Kyu e intentaba abrazarlos por los hombros, aunque ambos eran más altos que él por lo cual no lo lograba adecuadamente.

— ¿Qué les parece un trío más tarde? Ya saben, romper el hielo — ofrecía con toda naturalidad a la pareja, quien de inmediato lo empujaba lejos con fuerza.

—Retiro lo dicho — sacudía sus manos Paula mientras Marcos miraba asombrado a Lay, quien ya se había levantado y ahora le hacía ojitos.

—Ya caerán…— reía Lay e iba a tomar un lugar —. Pronto, pronto caerán…

—Aterrador…— admitía Austin observando al chico —. Pero así es Total Drama… ¡Ahora démosle la bienvenida a Bianca! — anunciaba y llegaba una bella chica, con el cabello castaño con algunas manchas de pintura, ojos azules y piel clara, sonriendo.

—Sólo Bay, por favor — decía con amabilidad y respirando entre cortada debido a la carrera.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Lay llegaba con la chica con aire seductor.

— ¿Qué hay, primor? — alzaba las cejas el chico y tomaba la mano de Bay, besándola —. ¿Planes para esta noche? — insinuaba el muchacho a lo cual la chica le daba un golpe tirándolo al suelo.

—Gracias — decía Penny viendo al muchacho en el suelo, y Bay volvía a sonreír.

—Lo lamento…— se sonrojaba la chica y veía al anfitrión —. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

—Oh, nada…sólo ocupa tu lugar y deja de robar mi plano en la cámara — le decía molesto y la chica sorprendida y algo ofendida iba a paso rápido hacia los demás, mientras que Lay se recomponía.

—Así me gustan, difíciles — sonreía viendo lujuriosamente a prácticamente todos los campistas.

—Hola — saludaba Bay cuando se paraba al lado de Skyler, quien apenas notaba la presencia de la chica.

—Hola — respondía ella extrañada por el comportamiento de la chica, y volvía a su reproductor.

—Hora de nuestra nueva participante, que espero que sea menos aterradora que los anteriores… ¡ella es Celyan!

Al instante llegaba tranquilamente una chica de cabello muy largo y negro, con piel blanca y unos ojos únicos: el derecho era de un color negro mientras que el izquierdo era gris. La chica vestía casi en su totalidad de negro, con algunos detalles morados.

— ¡Hey! — saludaba Prince a la chica, que a pesar de todo, era muy bella.

—Hola — saludaba ella seria, sin ninguna emoción en su voz o rostro, luciendo aburrida.

—No luce menos aterradora — arqueaba la ceja Mel, viendo despectivamente a la chica.

—Hey, dulce — sonreía amigablemente Mathias acercándose a la chica, quien no se inmutaba.

— ¿Ya puedo irme? — preguntaba con indiferencia al anfitrión.

—Espero que te vayas pronto, ya que hasta a mí me resultas aburrida — admitía Austin.

—Y desagradable — añadía altiva Selene, viendo de reojo a la chica que simplemente rodaba los ojos.

—Más amigos para Selene…grandioso —carcajeaba Austin viendo al par.

— ¿Puedes apresurarte, McLean? Llevo parada aquí media hora — lo apresuraba Liz y el anfitrión la llamaba mal.

—Después desearas que no haya terminado… ¡y el siguiente perdedor es Wade! — anunciaba Austin y llegaba un chico de baja estatura, con cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

El chico llegaba corriendo y se detenía al observar a los demás. Si bien estaba jadeando un poco por el ejercicio, parecía lidiar con ello mucho mejor que otros chicos de su complexión.

— ¿Qué tal? — sonreía tranquilo, recuperando el aliento.

— ¿Otro nerd? — preguntaba Marcos, y provocando una mirada de odio de Penny, quien se controlaba.

—Bueno…yo no lo pondría así — sonreía el chico.

—Al fin, alguien normal — observaba Jasmine al chico, quien se encogía de hombros.

—Ese término es mejor — le decía a la rubia, pero de inmediato era empujado por el conductor.

— ¡Aburrido! Ve a tu lugar antes de que te elimine — le decía y el chico obedecía —. Recuerden esto, campistas y televidentes: normal es igual a aburrido. ¡Y eso no contribuye al drama! — gritaba a la cámara —. Aquí viene el siguiente participantes…este es bueno — reía el rubio —. ¡Y éste es Michael!

Y un chico delgado y de estatura promedio, tenía cabello pelirrojo y lacio, con ojos grises. Su piel era pálida y tenía varias pecas en la nariz y pómulos.

El chico llegó agitado con el resto, y cuando vio a los demás se detuvo en seco, anonadado y boquiabierto.

— ¿Le pasa algo? — le preguntaba Randy a Kyu, que se encogía de hombros.

—Creo que tiene parálisis facial — observaba Mireya al chico, confundida.

—Una parálisis facial sólo puede generarse por daños o fallas en el cerebro o sistema nervioso — explicaba serio Stephen, mirando al chico —. Tonta — susurraba esto último y tanto Mireya como Marcos, Paula y Sean se asomaban y veían al chico de mal modo.

—Oh…santo…cielo — finalmente hablaba Michael, con los ojos abiertos como platos contemplado al resto del cast, y confundiendo a todos.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaba Sarah expectante, al igual que el resto.

El chico se mantenía inmóvil por un par de segundos más, y luego pegaba un grito más bien femenino.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Esto es un sueño! ¡ESTOY VIENDO AL ELENCO DE TOTAL DRAMA COUNTDOWN! — se emocionaba el chico viendo a todos y asustando a la mayoría —. ¿De qué hablas, Michael? No puede ser un sueño si los estás viendo, ya que en ese caso no sería un sueño, sino más bien algo así como la película del Sexo Sentido, lo cual lo volvería tenebroso — hablaba el chico consigo mismo y reía, confundiendo al cast.

— ¿Quieres terminar de alardear? — preguntaba Selene al lado de Penny, y el chico se sorprendía y se acercaba a la pelinegra.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Eres Penny! Vaya, eres incluso más bella en persona, y no luces tan malvada ahora… ¿o ya no eres malvada? Es comprensible porque después de todo, tu novio sí parece ser un perdedor…no me malentiendas, también soy fan de Fred, es más, tengo una figura de acción de él, aunque no podría decirse que es de acción ya que Fred no es un hombre de acción, pero la compré en e-Bay… — hablaba apresuradamente y confundía a la chica, quien parecía irritada —. ¿Quieres verla? Te la muestro, está en mi maleta…también traigo unas fotos, son muy buenas, deberías verlas…

—Basta…— susurraba la chica intentando calmar al muchacho amigablemente, y detrás Zack y Jasmine reían.

—Es genial, ¿o no, Penny? — preguntaba Zack y en eso captaba la atención de Michael, quien corría a su lado.

— ¡Demonios! Eres Zack, el gran y único ganador de Total Drama…Aunque Paula también era buena, pero bueno finalmente no ganó, aunque hubiera sido igual de genial si hubiera ganado ella… ¿te estoy aburriendo, verdad? Lamento si me equivoco en algunas cosas, realmente no veo mucho el show, sólo de vez en cuando…— intentaba actuar natural, incomodando a Zack y confundiendo a Jasmine —. Así que… ¿ustedes son novios? — trataba Michael de sonar casual.

—Creo que lo sabes mejor que yo — respondía Zack.

—Para nada…— decía el chico actuando causal y recargándose contra el hombro de Marcos, quien se quitaba y ocasionaba que el chico cayera al suelo pero se recomponía rápidamente —. Eso estaba planeado.

—Ya quiero ver qué manías logra sacar éste chico en la temporada — reía Austin —. Y el último, o debo decir la última participante del reality es ¡Tamara!

Una chica llegaba del laberinto exhausta, más que ningún otro, con su cabello largo y rubio enmarañado y pegándose a su rostro gracias al sudor, mientras ella jadeaba sin parar, y caminaba lentamente hacia la meta. Su estatura era promedio, su cuerpo proporcionado a excepción de su cintura que era más pequeña y sus ojos azules. La chica tenía facciones muy finas, haciéndola lucir menos y como una muñeca tierna.

Finalmente, la chica cruzaba la meta y se acercaba a donde estaba el resto, con su respiración acelerada y sus pequeñas manos temblando.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? — preguntaba Mathias preocupado acercándose a ella y colocando una mano en su hombro, a lo cual la chica de inmediato se la retiraba de un manotazo, enfrentando su mirada.

— ¡No me toques! — le gritaba, mientras su cuerpo temblaba —. ¡Aléjate de mí! — le gritaba con sus ojos llenos de cólera, provocando que el chico se alejara Luego volteaba a ver al resto de los campistas —. ¿Qué me ven? ¡No me miren! — intentaba cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos, mientras todos miraban confundidos.

—Esa chica está loca, probablemente más que Carly — decía Marcos en medio de Paula y Mireya.

—Hey, tranquila…— intentaba calmarla Bay, acercándose.

— ¿Crees que confiaré en la primera inepta manipuladora? ¡Aléjate! — le decía enojada Tamara y le aventaba la boina que llevaba puesta.

—Definitivamente más que Carly — concluía Marcos viendo a la rubia.

— ¿Creen que no entiendo lo que hacen? — preguntaba llena de rabia la chica a los otro—. Dejen de intentar complotar contra mí… ¡y dejen de mirarme! — les decía al borde de las lágrimas.

—Es una demente — concluía Stephen viendo a la chica minuciosamente.

—Sólo está asustada — comentaba Randy y se acercaba lentamente a la chica —. Oye, está bien. Nadie intenta complotar contra ti, no sucede nada.

Y la chica, que lucía bastante cansada por el ejercicio, simplemente frunció la nariz y se fue a tomar un lugar, pasando de largo a Randy y tomando un lugar no muy cerca de personas.

—Buen trabajo, nerd…— demandaba Ash al chico.

—No soy nerd…— respondía éste entre dientes.

—Y bien, ella fue la última — concluía finalmente Austin —. ¡Cierra la fábrica de viejos perdedores! — le gritaba a Alexa que ya estaba por jalar la palanca.

—No tienes que recordármelo — respondía ella y al jalarla, las puertas de laberinto se cerraban como la vez pasada.

—Esperen… ¡estoy por llegar! — gritaba desde adentro una chica, a pocos metros de la meta pero el laberinto se cerraba antes de que pudiera llegar.

— ¡Adiós, Jodie! — se despedía Austin agitando la mano pero no obtenía respuesta —. Supongo que la veremos después…ahora, es momento de continuar — y se daba la vuelta para ver a los concursantes —. Felicidades campistas, ustedes son los 27 afortunados que participarán en la nueva temporada. Aunque en este caso ya no serán campistas…— reía el conductor.

— ¿De qué hablas, McLean? — preguntaba Liz.

—Primero lo primero, querida Liz — la callaba Austin y la chica fruncía la nariz —. Comenzará la primera parte del desafío de hoy, basado en una exitosa película que muchos conocen, y que también definirá los equipos. Lo que deben hacer es correr por ese camino que está por allá, marcado con palos de dulce, y llegar a una fábrica que definirá la parte del siguiente reto — señalaba el anfitrión a un camino con algunos palillos de dulces de colores, y los chicos miraban asombrados.

— ¿Estás diciendo que luego de haber corrido por un largo camino en tu laberinto del mal, ahora tenemos que correr aún más para así cumplir con el desafío? — preguntaba Mireya, y todos miraban sorprendidos.

—Sí, es precisamente lo que estoy diciendo. Ahora, muevan sus traseros ¡y a correr! — gritaba por un alto parlante y de inmediato, aunque estaban muy cansados, todos comenzaban a correr en dirección al camino.

—Justo cuando creí que McLean no podría ser peor…esto pasa — decía Jasmine corriendo al lado de Zack.

—Bueno ya sabes cómo es — comentaba él corriendo al par de su novia —. Aunque debo decir que luces muy bien corriendo — le sonreía y la chica reía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Nunca una chica había corrido al mismo ritmo que tú como para que pudieras observarlas? — preguntaba la chica.

—No una linda, no es común — decía el encogiéndose de hombros, y la chica se asombraba.

—Creo que es hora de que una mujer te gane — concluía ella, le sonreía y aceleraba el paso dejando a su novio atrás.

— ¡Hey! — gritaba Zack viendo a su novia atrás, y luego Liz llegaba al lado del chico.

—Lástima — reía la pelinegra.

—Cielos, eres fatal corriendo — le decía Wade a Randy, corriendo a su lado.

—Tú tampoco eres muy bueno — le respondía el chico intentando no hablar demasiado.

—La chica Tamara es bastante rara, ¿o no? — preguntaba de nuevo el chico, y Randy no volteaba a verlo.

—Todos lucen bastantes raros aquí — admitía el chico, y Wade asentía.

—Podría decir que incluso tenebrosos…— le comentaba Wade, y antes de que Randy pudiera responder, Tomás pasaba corriendo entre ellos dos, tirándolos al suelo.

— ¡Adiós, debiluchos! — gritaba él dejándolos atrás, mientras ellos se retorcían del dolor.

—Lo siento — reía Ash corriendo detrás de Tomás, y pisando a los chicos.

—Genial — escupía tierra, Wade.

—Esto es un poco…molesto — reía Bay incómoda mientras corría al lado de Kit —. ¿No lo crees? — le preguntaba al chico, que recién notaba su presencia.

—Sí — simplemente respondía y se alejaba de la chica, acelerando el paso.

—Extraño — reía la chica y al correr veía a Skyler y se acercaba a ella —. Hey, te vi en la formación… ¿me escuchas? — preguntó al ver a la chica con sus auriculares.

—Sí — respondía la chica de cabello castaño, corriendo no muy rápido, aunque sin lucir cansada —. Los he estado escuchando todo este tiempo.

—Grandioso — sonreía Bay y miraba al frente —. Esto es un poco extremo, ¿o no?

—No diría extremo, sólo cansado y tedioso — respondía Skyler y se quitaba un auricular para poder escuchar mejor a la chica.

—También — admitía Bay —. Nunca vi Total Drama completa, ¿y tú?

—Jamás en la vida — respondía Skyler y hacía una pausa —. Ahora pienso que debí haberlo hecho.

—Malditas condiciones deficientes de existencia — maldecía por lo bajo Selene corriendo con rapidez, siendo de las primeras —. En casa, no estaría corriendo por tierra puerca, llena de lodo…estaría corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión — bufaba recordando —. Pero si quieres ganar algo, debes ensuciarte las manos un poco… aunque esto es inaceptable — se resignaba y entonces alguien chocaba su hombro contra ella, haciendo que perdiera el paso —. ¿Qué te sucede, inútil?

—Fíjate por donde caminas, rubia tonta — reía maliciosa Mel, ocasionando que Selene entrecerrara los ojos.

— ¿Quién te crees tú, pelirroja de cuarta? — le decía corriendo rápidamente, aunque Mel lograba ir a su nivel.

—Soy alguien superior a ti, evidentemente — señalaba a la rubia y su cuerpo —. No sé por qué pierdes el tiempo cuando podrías simplemente hacerme la victoria menos fastidiosa — decía con arrogancia la chica, cuyo cuerpo no estaba nada mal, es más, resaltaba al igual que el de Selene.

—Eso me sonó a un reto — decía entre dientes la rubia y apretaba el paso lo más que podía.

—Esas chicas son patéticas — veía no muy lejos Jasmine, corriendo casi al par que ellas junto con Liz.

—Una rubia y una pelirroja tonta…típico en cualquier reality show — decía su amiga a su lado, teniendo dificultades con la corrida—. ¿Crees que sean como Sara?

—Creo que, a estas alturas, prefiero a Sarah antes que a ese par — respondía la chica viendo a la pelirroja con amargura cuando un chico se ponía en medio de ambas amigas.

— ¿Qué hay, señoritas? — preguntaba Lay coqueto, y ambas arqueaban la ceja —. Se preguntaran por qué estoy aquí…

—Realmente no — respondía Liz, intentando ignorar al chico, que parecía no notarlo.

—Noté desde varios metros atrás su desesperación, por lo cual por fin les hago el favor de acercarme y acceder a eso que tanto desean — decía naturalmente y las chicas esperaban a lo que el chico estaba por decir —. Así que… ¿quieren formar un trío, no? — preguntaba y las tomaba por la cintura, a lo cual ambas molestas lo empujaban y lo dejaban lejos, siguiendo con la carrera.

—Cuando pensé que por fin podría descansar, McLean llega y arruina todo — suspiraba Paula mientras corría al lado de Kyu.

—Bueno, podría ser peor, ¿o no? — preguntaba el coreano con una actitud positiva, dejando a la chica pensando hasta que un bastón de dulce en el suelo ocasionó que su novia cayera abruptamente al suelo.

—No, creo que no podría ser peor — concluía Paula molesta mientras Kyu la ayudaba a levantarse y se sacudía el polvo de su vestido.

—Oye, ¿y Mire? — preguntaba Kyu soltando a la chica, quien caía estrepitosamente al suelo de nuevo.

—Hey Mire…te vi correr y pensé que quizá necesitabas de compañía — alcanzaba Sean a la chica, quien no volteaba a verlo.

—No necesito compañía, y si así fuera la peor compañía que podría obtener sería la tuya — escupía amargamente, pues en la temporada pasada Sean había utilizado a Mireya para sus planes malvados, al menos al principio.

—Escucha Mire, lo siento…lo que hice estuvo mal al principio, pero luego que pasé tanto tiempo contigo, yo…— intentaba explicar el rubio, luciendo nervioso, y la chica simplemente rodaba los ojos.

—Ahórrate tus patéticas excusas, Sean. No quiero siquiera tener que hablar contigo nunca más — decía ella molesta apresurando el paso, pero el chico la alcanzaba con facilidad.

—No puedes evitarme para siempre — le recordaba él y ella estaba por responderle cuando se detenía en seco —. ¿Qué te…? — empezaba a preguntar Sean, quien seguía corriendo, cuando se resbalaba en el lodo y su cara se estampaba contra el mismo, y terminaba lleno del húmedo lodo por todas partes, mientras Mire sonreía satisfecha.

—Creo que sí puedo…— suspiraba pasando a su lado y seguía corriendo, dejándolo en el suelo.

—Genial…— bufaba el chico y luego veía a Carly que se acercaba a dónde él estaba —. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — preguntaba cuando lograba sentarse en el suelo.

— ¿Ahora estamos jugando juegos sucios? — preguntaba seductora la chica mientras el rubio intentaba quitarse lodo de la cara, que estaba totalmente cubierta.

—No tengo ni idea de qué rayos hablas, y realmente no quiero saberlo — le decía él mirándola de reojo, logrando quitar lodo de sus ojos y parte de la frente, mientras ella lo observaba divertida.

—Eres adorable — le decía ella tranquilamente y con una sonrisa, y luego tomaba al chico del rostro y le plantaba un beso en la nariz, a lo cual él no la empujaba pero tampoco ponía resistencia.

—Hey… ¡Marcos! — saludaba Michael intentando con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar al chico, que evidentemente tenía mejor condición física.

— ¿Qué quieres, idiota? — preguntaba él, indiferente.

—Oh, nada, viejo…— fingía el chico, caminando mientras sacaba el pecho, y Marcos arqueaba una ceja —. Hey… ¿vienes aquí seguido?

—No lo sé, ¿haces preguntas estúpidas seguido? — preguntaba el chico molesto.

—Eres muy divertido…mira quiero mostrarte algo — decía con inocencia Michael y sacaba un celular —. Las he tomado en distintos episodios, ¿no es genial? — preguntaba cuando le mostraba al chico una serie de imágenes de los distintos campistas durmiendo en el reality, y Marcos arqueaba una ceja.

—Creo que estás demente…— bufaba viendo al chico, que reía.

—Y mira, está la tomé del desafío del santuario de diversión McLean — le mostraba una foto de Marcos durmiendo —… Y es mi favorita — decía alzando las cejas, y Marcos lo empujaba lejos.

—Idiota McLean, que no puede…—empezaba a maldecir Penny pero luego se tomaba un largo respiro —. Control, Penny. Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo —y volvía a sonreía con naturalidad, pero entonces alguien chocaba contra su hombro fuertemente —. ¡Hey! ¿Qué te sucede? — preguntaba molesta buscando a quien lo había hecho.

—Lo siento linda, siempre gana el más fuerte — reía Ash corriendo de espaldas —. Así es en la guerra.

— ¡Estoy muy segura de que no! — gritaba ella al chico.

—Deberías poner ese cuerpo a trabajar — le "recomendaba" Ash, señalando el cuerpo de la chica, quien lucía sumamente ofendida.

— ¡Tú deberías cerrar la boca! — gritaba molesta y el chico riendo se iba.

— ¿Intentando conseguir amigos, Penny? — se burlaba Marcos de la chica, quien no lo miraba y sin decir nada sólo apresuraba el paso —. ¿Qué dije?

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? — le preguntaba Sarah a su hermano mientras ambos corrían, el chico aún lleno de lodo —. ¿Hablando con Carly? Es el colmo.

—Yo no quería hablar con ella, simplemente se me acercó — se defendía Sean intentando mantener la calma —. Intentaba hablar con Mireya solamente.

—Eso es aún peor — decía la chica molesta, y el rubio rodaba los ojos —. ¿Dónde quedó tu cerebro, Sean?

—A veces me hago esa misma pregunta — decía el chico y apresuraba el paso, dejando atrás a su hermana, quien miraba indignada.

— ¿Cuánto más falta? — preguntaba Liz cansadísima, y Jasmine miraba al frente.

—La meta… ¡mira Liz, está allá! — señalaba aliviada la rubia, y no muy lejos se veía a una lúgubre fábrica —. Sólo tenemos que seguir corriendo rápido, y llegaremos primeras.

—No creo que pueda más…— empezaba a bajar el ritmo la chica de ojos verdes —. Sigue tú, y vence a Zack por ambas — señalaba detrás, donde Zack venía muy cerca de ellas.

—Hecho — reía Jasmine y apresuraba el paso dejando a su amiga atrás.

—Dejar a tu amiga atrás es como un golpe bajo — llegaba Zack al lado de la rubia, y ella sonreía.

—Dejar a tu novio no — respondía ella y corría con tanta rapidez como podía, y Zack la seguía al par.

—Esos dos…— miraba Selene al mismo ritmo que ellos —. Vamos, Selene. Eres una ganadora, la única de este lugar. Siempre ganas en todo, eres la mejor en todo… ¡también aquí! — murmuraba para sí, corriendo con agilidad.

—Que…difícil — decía Tamara trotando, luciendo agotada.

—Hey, si quieres puedo ayudarte — bajaba de ritmo Mathias para socorrer a la chica, que iba al final, pero ella lo ignoraba y se alejaba despavorida —. Bien…

— ¡Y tenemos a tres primeros lugares! — anunciaba Austin cuando Jasmine, Zack y Selene llegaban primeros al frente de la fábrica, cuya reja estaba cerrada.

— ¿Primeros? ¡Sólo puede haber un primer lugar! — se quejaba Selene con el anfitrión —. ¿Cuál es el desempate? — exigía saber.

— ¡No hay desempate! — le gritaba el conductor, y la chica lucía molesta —. Lo lamento, rubia sexy.

—Genial linda, estaremos en el mismo equipo — estaba Zack por abrazar a su novia, cuando Austin llegaba y alejaba al chico de Jasmine, empujándolo de la cara.

— ¡No! ¿Quién habló de eso? — corregía Austin y sacaba una lista —. Ustedes, al ser los tres primeros lugares, serán los tres líderes de los tres nuevos equipos de la temporada — anunciaba separándolos y dándoles a cada uno una barra de chocolate envuelta con un color diferente: a Jasmine rojo, Selene azul y Zack verde.

— ¿Un chocolate? — preguntaba Jasmine, un tanto molesta por haber sido separada de Zack, mientras el resto llegaba.

— ¡Genial, chocolate! — se emocionaba Prince cuando recibía su barra, y a los demás concursantes también se les daba una.

— ¡Sí! —- se alegraba Tamara al recibir su barra y sin esperar, rompió su envoltura y dio un fuerte mordisco —. Hey…— preguntaba con la boca llena cuando sentía algo en su boca que no era chocolate. Al revisar la barra, sacaba de la envoltura lo que parecía un boleto dorado.

— ¿Wonka? — preguntaba Stephen incrédulo leyendo la envoltura, que era de un color rojo.

—Ni siquiera puedo comer esto, soy alérgico — miraba indignado Ash a su barra, y Lay se le acercaba de inmediato.

— ¿Sabes a qué creo que no serías alérgico? — preguntaba seductor, aunque con las comisuras de su boca llenas de chocolate.

—Te daré mi barra si te callas y alejas lo antes posible — ofrecía Ash, y el pequeño, que al parecer era adicto al chocolate, tomaba la barra y corría.

—Les pido campistas que abran todos su chocolate y vean qué hay dentro — decía Austin y todos rompían la envoltura de diferentes colores, y sacaban un boleto dorado que venía junto con la barra.

—Boleto Dorado Wonka… ¿Dobles? — leía su boleto Randy.

— ¿Qué dice…? ¿Microfalditas? — leía Lay en voz alta y Jasmine observaba al chico.

— ¿Sólo piensa en cosas como esas, verdad? — preguntaba la rubia y el chico le hacía ojitos —. Dice 'microfonistas'.

—Yo también leí lo que él — comentaba Carly.

— ¡Basta, campistas analfabetos! — se frustraba Austin —. Debido a su deficiente habilidad de lectura y comprensión, les facilitaré las cosas. En ésta temporada, debido a que el tema son las películas más taquilleras de la historia, los nombres de los equipos estarán basados en los puestos de trabajo más esclavizados de cualquier producción cinematográfica — reía el anfitrión y tanto Santana como Alexa lo miraban enfadadas —.Así que, todos los que hayan recibido una barra Wonka con envoltura roja, y que la leyenda de su boleto diga MICROFONISTAS, den un paso al frente — y Jasmine, Liz, Lay, Sarah, Stephen, Kyu, Carly, Michael y Tomás daban un paso al frente —. Ustedes serán los Microfonistas Asesinos — y les entregaba una bandera roja, con un micrófono grabado en blanco en el medio.

—También los nombres empeoran con el paso de las temporadas, ¿no? — decía Jasmine sosteniendo la bandera.

—Ahora que eres la nueva líder de tu equipo los representas, por lo cual cada vez que hagas uno de tus inapropiados comentarios les bajare un punto… ¡a todos! — le gritaba.

—Valdría la pena — comentaba Liz y Jasmine sonreía.

—Dejando el contenido inapropiado, pasemos con el siguiente equipo. Todos los que hayan recibido una barra con envoltorio azul pasen al frente — y pasaban Selene, Tamara, Randy, Mathias, Paula, Marcos, Mireya, Kit y Celyan —. Ustedes serán ¡los Dobles Riesgosos!

—Un nombre patético — reía Marcos y luego se acercaba a Paula —. Pero al menos estamos juntos, preciosa — y la chica tragaba saliva.

— ¿Marcos y Paula juntos? ¿Esto estará planeado? — miraba sospechando Kyu al lado de Carly.

—No lo sé y no me importa — decía ella mirando sus uñas, y el chico quedaba frustrado.

—Y el último equipo, el equipo verde…los restantes — y Zack, Mel, Penny, Ash, Bay, Wade, Skyler, Prince y Sean daban un paso al frente —. Ustedes serán los Camarógrafos Gritones.

—Grandioso nombre — decía con sarcasmo Skyler y todos volteaban a verla —. ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que no ponía atención?

— ¡A mí me encanta el verde! — decía animada Mel al lado de Zack.

—Igual a mí — sonreía el chico y ella lo abrazaba de un brazo.

— ¡Genial! — se emocionaba ella.

—Esa chica…— analizaba Jasmine detenidamente a la pelirroja desde lejos.

— ¿Pasa algo? — le preguntaba Liz.

—No, nada — fingía la rubia.

—Bien perdedores, es hora de que el verdadero desafío empiece…— reía malévolo Austin —. ¡Bienvenidos a la fábrica de Chocolates de Austin Wonka! El lugar donde se preparan los mejores caramelos y dulces en todo el mundo.

— ¿No era Willy W…? — empezaba a preguntar Skyler cuando el anfitrión le lanzaba una barra de chocolate a la cara.

— ¡No se hace promoción de otras películas sin mi consentimiento! — le gritaba Austin molesto —. Como se habrán dado cuenta, sí, el desafío está basado en la conocida película de Charlie y la fábrica de Chocolate, donde los protagonistas eran niños igual de molestos que ustedes, quienes tenían la oportunidad de visitar la maravillosa fábrica gracias a unos boletos como estos — y tomaba un boleto dorado.

—Genial — murmuraba Kit sonriente.

—Ya conocemos la historia, ¿podemos pasar a la parte del desafío? — preguntaba Ash de mal humor, enfadando al conductor.

—Bien…ahora que cada uno tiene su boleto dorado, tendrá acceso a la fábrica de chocolate McLean — reía el anfitrión y la reja lentamente se abría —. El desafío consiste en lo siguiente: cada equipo deberá atravesar por las diferentes estaciones de la fábrica tal como lo vimos en la película: el río de chocolate, la sala de experimentos, la sala de selección de nueces y la sala de inventos. El primero en llegar al elevador de Cristal que lo transportará a la isla a la meta, ganará — anunciaba y los campistas lo miraban cansados —. ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Muevan sus traseros y entren a la fábrica!

—Estoy arrepintiéndome de haber entrado…— suspiraba Mathias y se iba con su equipo.

 **Confesionario**

— ¡Oh, santo cielo! ¡Sigo sin creerlo! ¡Estoy en Total Drama Hollywood Challenge, con mis más grandes ídolos! — Se emocionaba Michael al borde de las lágrimas —. Estoy tan emocionado por conocer a todos: a Zack, Paula, Penny, Marcos, Kyu, Sean, Sarah…pero, esperen. No puedo dejar que me vean como el fanático patético…tengo que actuar natural — se calmaba el chico subiendo los pies al lavabo, y éste tenía una fuga y explotaba frente al chico, mojándolo todo —…. ¡Genial!

.

—Vaya, es grato llegar aquí y encontrarme con personas tan ricas — se recarbaba contra la pared Lay —. ¿Qué les parece un poco de acción en el prado de caramelos? — preguntaba a la cámara seductor y luego reía —. Ese sería un buen título para una película de adultos.

.

— ¿No hay nadie espiando? — revisaba Tamara por la ventana —. Bien…cómo habrán notado no puedo correr bien por…ciertas situaciones — soltaba incómoda —. ¡Pero no soy una debilucha! Y no quiero ser la primera eliminada sólo porque todos creen que soy débil…necesito a un aliado que sea fuerte, alguien habilidoso que siempre pueda ganar — quedaba pensativa la rubia —. Y que no intente eliminarme.

.

—Ahora que estoy dentro del programa puedo ver la clase de fenómenos y retardados con los cuales me toca competir — se limaba las uñas Mel, cruzada de piernas —. Pero como es obvio, no puedo simplemente mangonear a todos como lo hace la tonta de Selene…es muy obvio, y la gente no confía en ti. Necesito que las personas me apoyen y crean que soy alguien de confianza, sólo así sobreviviré en el juego. Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que metiéndome con el novio de la rubia 'sexy' — reía malévola la pelirroja, haciendo comillas en el aire.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Y aquí es donde termina la primera parte de éste episodio… ¿qué creen que trame Mel? ¿Por qué Tamara es tan rara? ¿Logrará Sean deshacerse de Carly? ¿O simplemente la quiere a su lado? No se pierdan esto y más en la segunda parte del estreno de esta temporada, que se llama ¡TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD CHALLENGE! — anunciaba emocionado Austin a la cámara y la transmisión terminaba con una visión de los campistas entrando a la fábrica.

* * *

 **Equipos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Microfonistas Asesinos**

Jasmine

Liz

Lay

Sarah

Stephen

Kyu

Carly

Michael

Tomás

 **Dobles Riesgosos**

Selene

Tamara

Randy

Mathias

Paula

Marcos

Mireya

Kit

Celyan

 **Camarógrafos Gritones**

Zack

Mel

Penny

Ash

Bay

Wade

Skyler

Prince

Sean

.

.

.

(por si hubo confusiones xD)

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Antes de lo que esperaban, ¿cierto? He aquí la primera parte del primer episodio de Total Drama Hollywood Challenge. Inicialmente iba a consistir en una sola parte pero el capítulo quedó muuuuy largo, del largo de tres capítulos promedio xD Y así no se puede...entonces lo dividí en dos, y la segunda parte (con el desafío) la verán próximamente.**

 **¿Y qué les pareció? Sinceramente, yo me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo...los personajes son asombrosos, cada uno de ellos, por lo cual no estoy segura de cómo será el orden de eliminación ya que todos son muy buenos D: Pero ya vamos conociendo a los nuevos y recordando a los viejos...De nuevo, lamento no haber podido meter a todos los que enviaron una ficha pero es que me llegaron MUCHAS fichas y no podía extender el cupo tanto...pero deben saber que yo siempre las guardo para próximos eventos, extras, entre otros xD**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y díganme en sus reviews qué les pareció, qué y quién les gustó y quién no, cualquier detalle, duda, etc...no duden en comentarlo :3 También me encantaría que me escribieran en ellos cuál película les gustaría ver en el siguiente episodio/desafío. Les agradezco su apoyo y no veremos próximamente con la segunda parte (espero que sea pronto). En serio me estoy apresurando a escribir para no dejarlos a la deriva c:**

 **¡Saludos!**

— **Santy' B.**

 **PD: Pensaba que en esta temporada, al final de cada episodio, comentar un 'fun fact' de la temporada pasada, como cosas que me pasaron al escribir o cómo estaba planeado al principio...pero debido a que muchos nuevos me han comentado que van a leer la primera temporada, no creo que sea muy buena idea ya que...no quiero spoilearlos xD. ¿Ustedes qué piensan?**


	3. McLean y la Fábrica de Chocolate Parte 2

**McLean y la Fábrica de Chocolate**

 **-Parte 2-**

 **Microfonistas**

—Bien equipo, tenemos que apresurarnos si queremos ganar — le decía Jasmine al resto mientras caminaban por los prados de dulce.

— ¿Por qué eres la jefa? ¿Quién te nombro la jefa? — preguntaba de mal humor Carly, irritando a la rubia.

—Austin lo hizo — intercedía Liz por su amiga —. Y creo que ella es la más indicada para el puesto, ¿no creen?

—Tengo mis dudas — soltaba amargamente Sarah, mirando a la pelinegra.

—Vamos Sarah, no quiero tener que lidiar contigo también — le pedía Jas a la otra rubia, pues en la temporada pasada habían logrado congeniar por un episodio —. Tenemos suficiente con Carly, el fanático y el sexópata — se lamentaba viendo al trío.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen…nunca es suficiente — coqueteaba el recién mencionado con la rubia, y ella le daba un golpe.

—No lo puedo creer Jasmine, ¡eres genial! — se emocionaba Michael acercándose a la rubia. Entonces tomaba un cabello de la rubia y lo arrancaba.

— ¡Ouch! ¿Qué crees que haces? — le preguntaba de mal humor, viendo como el muchacho guardaba el cabello en la bolsa.

—Esto es una prueba de que eres una chica uy rubia, y natural. Tuve una pelea con una fanática de Penny ya que juraba que eras rubia teñida — explicaba el chico.

— ¿Hay alguien normal aquí? — se frustraba la chica, dejando atrás a Michael.

—Sigo aquí…— le recordaba Kyu caminando con el resto —. Oye amigo, es por acá…— le recordaba a Tomás, que se encontraba alejado del grupo, pateando una planta de caramelo.

— ¿Crees que me importa, imbécil? — le preguntaba con rabia y seguía pateando el dulce.

—Déjalo, no creo que dure mucho antes de que todos quieran votarlo — intentaba apoyarlo Liz, y el coreano sonreía de lado.

—Eso espero…

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Eres un nerd psicótico que ama los videojuegos y odia a las chicas? — le preguntaba Jasmine a Stephen, quien caminaba tranquilo por el pasto de dulce.

—Para nada…sólo un amante de la tecnología. Lo que sea que pueda aportar al equipo, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo — decía calmo y la chica afirmaba.

—Con que no seas un loco de remate estoy conforme — le decía y el chico sólo asentía.

—Rubia, no sé si esto te interese, pero los barcos para cruzar el río de chocolate están allá — decía fingiendo desinterés Sarah a la líder, y era cierto: más abajo del acantilado tres botes de regaliz flotaban con remos en el río de "chocolate".

—Gracias, rubia — suspiraba aliviada y miraba al resto del equipo —. ¡Andando!

 **Dobles**

— ¡VAMOS, MUÉVANSE PERDEDORES! — Gritaba Selene a su equipo, ya al lado de su bote esperando a que los demás subieran —. ¿O QUIEREN QUE NOS GANE ESE EQUIPO?

—Quizá, y así la eliminamos — bufaba Mireya por lo bajo caminando junto a Paula —. Creo que es peor que Carly.

—No sé si haya alguien peor a Carly — respondía su amiga viendo al suelo.

—Bueno, al parecer todos los chicos no piensan lo mismo — observaba la chica al resto de sus compañeros, los cuales parecían obedecer a la rubia sin problemas y dedicarle una mirada de vez en cuando.

—Extraño a Kyu — admitía Paula —. No puedo creer que no estemos en el mismo equipo.

—Tranquila, no cambiará nada. Pueden encontrarse a escondidas más tarde, yo los cubriré — codeaba Mireya a su mejor amiga, quien reía.

— ¿Hablando de mí, chicas? — preguntaba Marcos llegando, y abrazando a ambas por los hombros.

—Riéndonos de ti — empujaba a su hermano Mireya, aún molesta porque la había eliminado la temporada pasada, y luego se iba.

—Eres un terrible hermano — lo reprendía Paula viendo a su amiga partir al bote.

—Ya lo superará, no podrá estar enojada conmigo por siempre — decía el chico tranquilo y luego tomaba a Paula de la cintura, acercándola a él —. Al igual que tú, linda.

—No me llames linda — lo empujaba lejos, enfadada —. No creas que no he olvidado que le disparaste a Kyu con una rifle la temporada pasada, o que te aliaste con Penny para eliminarme a mí y a Zack — le decía rencorosa.

—Oye, en primer lugar era un rifle de balines…completamente inofensivo — enumeraba el chico con naturalidad —. Y en segundo lugar, el que terminó eliminado fui yo. Eso lo compensa, ¿no?

— ¡No! — le respondía enojada.

—Vamos…claro que sí. Es más, tú quedaste en segundo lugar. No ganaste, por lo cual te conviertes en una gran perdedora, pero llegaste lejos, ¿o no? — reía el chico a lo cual ella miraba molesta y a grandes zancadas partía al bote, y el chico riendo la seguía.

—Esto luce…complicado — analizaba Celyan la situación mientras intentaba subirse al bote, pero con cuidado para no caer en el río de chocolate —. Creo que…— empezaba a hablar pero entonces resbalaba en el regaliz y estaba por caer, cuando un chico la atrapó con sus brazos y logró ponerla en pie a salvo en el bote.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntaba Kit, viendo a la chica.

—Sí…estaba resbaloso — respondía ella avergonzada y sorprendida de que alguien la hubiera ayudado —. Gracias — le sonreía tímida y el chico asentía con la cabeza y luego subía al bote con ella.

—Hey, ¿quieres compañía? — le preguntaba Randy a Tamara cuando subía al bote y la veía sentada —. Parece que no tienes muchos amigos por el momento.

La chica simplemente reaccionaba cruzándose de brazos e ignorando al chico, quien lucía nervioso.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Tamara? — preguntaba, y la chica volteaba a verlo.

—No caeré en la trampa de alguien que sólo quiere aprovecharse y eliminarme — decía ella y el chico fruncía el ceño.

—No es así. Somos del mismo equipo, tendrás que confiar en todos nosotros si quieres ganar — le recomendaba, y la chica cambiaba su actitud.

—Bueno…hablaré, pero no será contigo — decía y se levantaba de su asiento para tomar otro hasta el frente, y el chico suspiraba frustrado.

—Mujeres…— murmuraba solitario.

— ¿Ya están todos? — preguntaba Selene hasta el frente y veía a Mathias fuera —. ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Sube!

—Tranquila, estoy en eso…— reía el chico queriendo fastidiar a la rubia, que lucía enormemente irritada.

—Bien, ahora que todos están dentro quiero que sepan que nuestro equipo debe ser el ganador, por lo cual si alguno de ustedes llega a ser la causa de nuestra derrota, tendremos que vernos en la penosa necesidad de eliminarlo para que deje de ser un estorbo para el equipo. De ahora en adelante, todos deberán hacer aportaciones útiles al grupo, de otra manera serán expulsados, ¿de acuerdo? — y varios asentían confundidos o molestos.

— ¡Por supuesto! — afirmaba como soldado Tamara, y Selene sonreía satisfecha.

—Como digas, señora — la burlaba Mathias igual como militar, y la chica fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Disculpa? Soy una señorita — corregía ella en la cara del chico.

—Como sea, observando tu apariencia, me imagino que debes escucharlo a menudo — se burlaba él y la chica daba un respingo.

—Esto será largo — observaba Paula sentada al lado de Marcos.

 **Camarógrafos**

—Bien, ya estamos todos — hablaba Zack con su equipo —. ¿Quién va a remar? — preguntaba señalando los largos remos de regaliz.

— ¡Yo remaré! Luce divertido, ¿no? — preguntaba entusiasta Prince a Skyler, quién lo mirara inexpresiva por un segundo y volvía a su reproductor.

—Yo remaré— decía Ash serio tomando un remo.

—Genial… ¿alguien más? — preguntaba Zack, y Mel alzaba la voz.

—Yo remaría…pero esa rubia boba me torció la mano cuando íbamos corriendo para acá — decía ella sobando su mano, y el chico arqueaba la ceja.

— ¿Jasmine? — preguntaba el chico escéptico y la pelirroja sonreía y mostraba sus dientes perfectos.

—No…Selene — decía ella con naturalidad y el chico se relajaba.

—Bien, yo remaré por ti — se ofrecía y la chica le sonreía con amabilidad.

—Hey, líder…— se acercaba a Penny al muchacho, quien no le sonreía a verla —. ¿No crees que estas siendo un poco ingenuo con eso del cuento de la mano? ¿Cómo sabes que es cierto siquiera?

—Te preguntaría desde cuando sueles desconfiar de las personas, pero ahora que recuerdo tú siempre eres así, entonces mejor pregunto…— decía el chico sin ningún tono de amabilidad en su voz, aunque bastante calmo —. ¿Y a ti por qué te importa?

—Porque lamentablemente, en esta temporada estoy atascada en este equipo contigo de líder y sin ningún amigo. Más que nada, me importa ganar y no permitiré que perdamos gracias a una de tus estupideces — explicaba la chica intentando guardar la paciencia, y sin ser grosera.

— ¿Entonces…? — exigía saber el chico sin siquiera mirarla y tomando dos remos.

—Entonces seré tu co-capitana — le decía y el chico arqueaba la ceja —. Supervisaré todas tus decisiones de ahora en adelante, y te haré saber cuando crea que estas cometiendo un error, como es el caso. Con mi inteligencia y…lo que sea que poseas, podremos llevar al equipo a la victoria — explicaba satisfecha y Zack le aventaba un remo.

—Mejor sé un buen hombre y pon tus brazos a trabajar — le ordenaba y la chica intentaba con todas sus ganas de guardar la calma, aunque parecía estar a punto de explotar.

—Esto es genial, ¿no crees? — preguntaba alegre Bay a Wade, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

—Oh, si…es, es genial — se ponía nervioso junto a la chica, quien contemplaba el paisaje.

—Esto es tan asombroso. La estructura del bosque lo hace parecer real, mientras que la diversidad de colores vivos trae alegría a la atmósfera, y sin mencionar el delicioso aroma a chocolate…— explicaba a detalle la chica, mientras Wade la miraba fijamente sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Eres amante del arte? — preguntaba intentando sonar casual, mas la chica no lo notaba.

—Más que eso, ¡soy artista! — le decía ella alegre —. Amo pintar, expresar emociones, ideas, sentimientos con el arte…es una forma de expresarse sin utilizar las palabras, ¿sabes? — le preguntaba entusiasta y el chico la observaba asombrado.

—Suena asombroso — se sorprendía de la bella chica quien sólo reía.

—Hey, luces como alguien callado — reía Prince al lado de Skyler, quien seguía con su vista en el mp3 —. ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntaba acercándose a ella.

—Skyler…— respondía ella sin siquiera mirarlo, inexpresiva.

—Skyler…es un nombre genial, ¿no? Como Sky, que es cielo, pero en femenino o algo parecido, ¿cierto? — preguntaba intentando hacer conversación —. Te llamaré Sky de ahora en adelante… ¿o sería muy machista?

—No lo hagas — le advertía ella viéndolo de reojo.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Sólo tus amigos te llaman así? — le seguía preguntando mientras remaba, y comenzaba a irritar a la chica.

— ¿Podrías dirigir tu energía positiva a otra parte? Quiero escuchar música — le pedía intentando ser amable.

—A mí también me gusta escuchar música… ¿qué clase de música te gusta? — le preguntaba a la chica, que parecía estar a punto de perder la paciencia.

—No la entenderías…— le explicaba volteando a otro lado.

—Bueno, podrías explicármela y así la entiendo… ¿o es que está en otro idioma? Da igual, el ritmo debe ser bueno — sonreía el chico viendo a la chica, que ya no se dignaba en responder —. Eres una chica muy linda, ¿te lo han dicho? — le preguntaba captando la atención de la chica, que no lucía complacida.

—Y tú alguien molesto, ¿te lo han dicho? — le preguntaba viéndolo de frente y él sonreía.

—Patético…— bufaba solitario Sean, quien además había sido puesto a remar —. Estúpido McLean y sus equipos — preguntaba buscando a Mire cerca, pero no lograba verla.

—Hey, Sean…— saludaba Carly pasando a su lado risueña y lanzándole un beso ante la mirada atenta de Sarah, y Sean solo se hundía en sus hombros.

—Oye, ¡nos están alcanzando! — notaba Mel molesta —. ¿Cómo podemos lograr llegar antes y vencerlos? — se preguntaba calculadora viendo de mala manera a Jasmine, quien intentaba evitar el contacto visual y concentrarse en su equipo.

—Bueno, si los cuatro que están remando lo hacen de manera sincronizada y a aproximadamente a nueve vueltas por minuto, podremos ir a un ritmo constante e incluso aumentar la velocidad y así no perder el paso y llegar a tiempo — explicaba Wade con naturalidad, y todos lo veían asombrados.

—Lo que dijo el nerd — decía Prince a lo cual el mencionado rechinaba los dientes, y Zack asentía.

— ¡Hay que ir parejos! — ordenaba para el pesar de Penny, que rodaba los ojos.

—Gran contribución, Wade — felicitaba Bay al chico, quién se sonrojaba levemente.

—Sí, seguro…— reponía Mel sin darle importancia.

 **Microfonistas**

— ¡Hey, esto es genial! — se divertía Michael asomándose por el barco, viendo el río de chocolate —. No sé por qué los campistas se quejan tanto, es grandioso…

—Creí que veías el show— comentaba Kyu sentado a su lado, remando.

— ¡Pero claro que lo veo! — comentaba emocionado casi abalanzándose sobre el coreano, quien arqueaba la ceja —. Es decir…sí, a veces lo veía, cuando no tenía nada que hacer — fingía tranquilidad y el chico arqueaba la ceja.

— ¡Genial! Chocolate…— saboreaba Lay, quien al parecer era adicto, mientras asomaba la cabeza y con sus dedos probaba el chocolate —. Hey, podremos nadar desnudos en el río y más tarde juntarnos, ¿no te parece? — le proponía a Stephen, quien estaba sentado a lado suyo, remando con dificultad.

—Aléjate de mí, sátiro de capacidades mentales evidentemente inferiores — le decía viéndolo de mal modo, concentrándose en el camino.

—Vamos, será divertido — lo tomaba del brazo con su mano llena de chocolate, y el chico se molestaba.

— ¡Quita tus sucias manos de encima de mí! — se lo quitaba de encima el chico con fuerza, provocando que el pequeño perdiera el equilibro y cayera al río de chocolate.

— ¡Hey! — gritaba el chico sacando la cabeza llena de chocolate del río —. ¡Oye! ¡Ayúdame! — le pedía pero Stephen lo ignoraba y seguía remando.

—Esa chica Mel me mira muy extraño…—intentaba evitar la mirada de la pelirroja Jasmine al frente remando con Liz a su lado.

—Luce como una Heather…— observaba su amiga —. Pero tranquila, es una chica grosera y fría, Zack no la notará.

—Eso espero…— remaba sin dificultad la rubia.

—Esa rubia es tan molesta — observaba Sarah con rencor a Selene, quien lideraba a su equipo.

—Hey, ¿qué dices? No logro escucharte — llegaba Carly a sentarse al lado de la rubia, quien lucía fastidiada, y no se disponía a contestarle —.Vamos Sarah, no puedes ignorarme por siempre, estamos en el mismo equipo.

— ¿Crees que volveré a hablarte luego de que te atrevieras a romper nuestra alianza y traicionarme? — le preguntaba rencorosa, enfrentando su mirada.

—Tú lo habrías hecho más tarde, de todas formas — retrucaba la pelirroja con toda naturalidad y tranquila, lo cual no era para nada usual en ella —. Este es un juego de matar o morir, Sarah: matas o te matan. El traicionarte era parte del juego, sólo de esa manera podría seguir.

—Pero tú no sólo me traicionaste…me estuviste 'utilizando' todo ese tiempo durante nuestra alianza, de alguna forma y no sé cómo lograste que eliminara a todos los idiotas que querías, y lo más importante… ¡te metiste con mi hermano! — gritaba enfurecida a una Carly que guardaba la calma.

—Bueno, no es como si hubiésemos sido amigas en algún punto de la temporada…— decía ella, alimentando el odio de la rubia —. Y sobre Sean, creo que deberías superarlo…ya no eres su novia, o lo que sea que eras en su extraña y retorcida relación — reía y luego observaba el nuevo atuendo de la chica —. El hecho de que comienzas a vestirte como una chica lo demuestra.

—Al igual que tú, Sean me traicionó de la peor forma — comentaba rencorosa la chica, cruzándose de brazos —. No pensaba seguir actuando como si fuéramos inseparables cuando ya no lo somos más — comentaba, pues en la temporada anterior ambos vestían exactamente igual.

—Tu punto débil…siempre lo supe — reía Carly —. Pero está bien. No es como si quiera ser tu amiga, de todas formas — le decía aburrida.

— ¡Vamos, perdedores! — gritaba Selene en su bote a su equipo, captando la atención del par.

—Estúpida rubia…— susurraban ambas al unísono, viendo a la chica con rencor.

—Oye Jas, parece que tenemos un problema — llamaba Kyu y señalaba a Lay en el río de chocolate, intentando salir.

— ¡Ayuda! — pedía el chico flotando con dificultad.

— ¿Cómo llegó ahí? — preguntó la rubia observando asombrada al chico, y éste lo notaba.

— ¿Y cómo puedo llegar yo a tus panta…? — preguntaba el chico cuando chocolate se le metía a la boca, y se hundía.

—Podríamos considerar dejarlo…— proponía Liz viendo al chico con disgusto, quien pataleaba intentando salir.

—Ayúdalo — suspiraba frustrada Jasmine, ordenando a Tomás, quien la miraba de mal humor.

— ¿Crees que lo haré sólo porque una estúpida me lo pide? — preguntaba asombrando a varios.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Sabes que podría tirarte a ese río en cuestión de segundos? — se defendía ella pero el chico seguía con mirada molesta.

—Claro, las mujeres son unas inútiles, no están hechas para pelear — decía él con frialdad, provocando la peor cara de las chicas presentes.

—Déjala en paz, amigo, y sólo hazlo — le recomendaba Kyu mientras Stephen veía callado el espectáculo.

—Jamás, imbécil. No me apegaré a lo que una rubia hueca me ordene — reía mientras tanto Liz como Kyu y Jasmine miraban molestos e intentaban contener las ganas de golpear al chico.

 **Dobles**

—Genial… ¡llegamos! — festejaba Selene cuando su equipo llegaba a la sala de experimentos —. Su desempeño fue promedio, Dobles.

— ¿Y cómo fue el tuyo? — preguntaba exhausto Randy con los demás.

—Considerando que llegamos primero, excelente — se auto halagaba la chica y Celyan la miraba de mal modo—. Ahora, a caminar perdedores, en busca de la puerta o salida que nos llevará al siguiente cuarto.

—Es tan molesta…— susurraba entre dientes Celyan mientras caminaba con el resto del equipo.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntaba Kit llegando a su lado, y la chica sonreía.

—Nada…sólo me quejaba de la sociedad — reía viendo a Selene al frente, y el chico lo notaba.

—Es un poco intrépida — comentaba el chico con seriedad.

— ¿Un poco? Yo la llamaría más abeja reina del mal — comentaba ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Esa descripción suena interesante — sonreía el chico.

—Sólo mira esto… ¿cuánto estará pagando McLean por todo el escenario? — se sorprendía Mireya viendo todo, cerca de Paula.

—Lo habrá robado, seguramente — miraba aburrida la chica, y luego veía alguien cerca —. ¿Qué haces? — le preguntaba a Marcos, que estaba por comer un chicle que había encontrado en la sala.

—Hey, es una fábrica de caramelos, al menos deberíamos de comer unos cuantos — reía el chico y Paula de un manotazo le tiraba el dulce —. ¿Qué te sucede?

— ¿Acaso no viste la película? — preguntaba la chica un tanto histérica—. ¡Si comes los chicles experimentales te hincharás y pondrás azul!

—Lo más patético que he escuchado en la vida — afirmaba el chico riendo —. Pero gracias por preocuparte por mí, preciosa.

—No me preocupo por ti — argumentaba Paula cruzándose de brazos —. Simplemente prefiero que mueras atacado por las ardillas entrenadas antes que por un estúpido chicle.

—Sí, seguro — reía Marcos, y la chica no lo tomaba nada bien.

 **Camarógrafos**

— ¡Llegamos! Grandioso, ¿no? — le preguntaba Prince a Skyler, quien tenía sus pies llenos de chocolate y al escuchar al chico se volvía a poner sus auriculares.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — preguntaba Mel inspeccionando la sala.

—Parece ser un laboratorio…— observaba Zack, y Wade limpiaba su garganta.

—En realidad es una sala con propósito experimental para realizar pruebas y, bueno, experimentos con las nuevas creaciones de dulces del señor Wonka. Los dulces de esta sala planean no ser sólo deliciosos, sino poseer un valor agregado para el cliente, ya sea en caso de que el cliente posea un nivel económico bajo o no tenga tiempo para comer una comida completa — explicaba a detalle el chico, y Mel quedaba callada unos segundos.

—Eres muy inteligente, Zack — felicitaba sonriente al chico, y Wade rodaba los ojos.

—Buen trabajo, Wade — felicitaba el capitán al chico, y éste asentía.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — preguntaba Penny a Zack, quien la ignoraba pero buscaba alrededor de la sala.

—Deberíamos buscar una salida, ¿no? — sugería Bay al equipo.

— ¿Dónde podría haber una salida en medio de este desastre llenos de máquinas ruidosas y experimentos asquerosos? — preguntaba de mal humor Sean cuando todos inspeccionaban el lugar.

—Quizá en esa puerta que la chica loca acaba de cruzar y cerrar — señalaba Skyler a una puerta al otro lado del laboratorio, por donde Tamara cruzaba, y todos miraban a la chica —. En serio, si pongo atención.

— ¡Genial! —celebraba Bay.

 **Microfonistas**

—Somos últimos…genial — se quejaba Carly cuando el equipo llegaba a la sala de experimentos.

—En vez de quejarte podrías colaborar, ¿sabes? — le sugería Liz y la chica se limaba las uñas.

—Prefiero dejárselo a los individuos de casta inferior — decía soplando sus uñas.

— ¿Casta? — preguntaba Jas arqueando la ceja —. Bien chico listo, ¿ahora qué? — le preguntaba a Stephen, quien iba a lado suyo en el recorrido.

—La salida debe estar ya sea en la pared, o en una máquina con un escape adjunto a una pared — afirmaba él inspeccionando el lugar —. Conociendo, digo…deduciendo el comportamiento de McLean, creo que la salida estará lo más alejada posible.

—Suena como al idiota de McLean — afirmaba la chica —. Sigamos — palmeaba la espalda del muchacho, quien asentía y simplemente seguía a la rubia.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntaba Kyu a Lay, quien se encontraba completamente cubierto de chocolate, caminando por el equipo.

—Excelente, como nunca — decía el chico mientras chupaba sus dedos, que parecían estar hechos de chocolate, y luego volteaba a ver al chico —. ¿Quieres recostarte en algún lado? — le preguntaba y la expresión de Kyu cambiaba a horror.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué pregunto…— suspiraba y se alejaba del chico que se encogía de hombros y lo seguía.

— ¿Quiénes van primero? — preguntaba Michael acosando a Liz, preguntándole cosas de su ex novio.

—Me parece que la chica rubia…los Dobles, me parece — comentaba Jasmine al lado de Stephen.

—Rubia estúpida — susurraban Sarah y Carly al mismo tiempo y caminando juntas, aunque sin darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

 **Dobles**

—Muy bien, ¿y ahora qué? — preguntaba Selene cuando el equipo llegaba a la sala de las nueces.

—Supongo que tendremos que atravesar la sala y encontrar la salida que nos llevará al próximo desafío — sugería Celyan acercándose, y Selene fruncía la nariz.

—Bien pensado, tonta gótica cuyo nombre no me importa…— decía con indiferencia la rubia y se volteaba, golpeando a la chica pálida con su larga cabellera.

—Oye, podrías tener más cuidado, ¿sabes? — le decía intentando ser amable, pero la chica la ignoraba.

—Eres sensacional — la alababa Tamara acercándose a la rubia, quien sonreía arrogantemente.

—Me es grato que hayas notado lo obvio y que tuvieras el valor de decírmelo…subordinada — decía al no lograr 'recordar' el nombre de la joven —. Estoy segura de que serás de mucha utilidad en el equipo — palmeaba suave y rápidamente el hombro de la chica, quien sonreía.

—Tengo varias habilidades — admitía orgullosa, y Selene parecía no darle importancia.

—Ahora equipo, deberemos bajar a donde esas inocentes ardillitas están…haciendo lo que sea que estén haciendo con las nueces, y cruzar a ese agujero — señalaba a las ardillas, y era detenida por Kit —. ¿Qué te sucede, pervertido?

—En realidad…en la película, quien baje allá con las ardillas será lanzado a un basurero que se encuentra al fondo de ese agujero. Lo que tenemos que hacer es rodear el área de las ardillas, y salir por la puerta de allá— explicaba el chico serio, mientras que la chica lo miraba asombrada.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? ¿Viste la película? — le preguntaba la chica.

—Más que eso, soy un fan de la película — sonreía tímido el muchacho y la chica lucía alegre.

— ¡Perfecto! Al fin, eres útil — decía y lo tomaba de la mano —. Tú nos guiarás el día de hoy — y lo jalaba en la dirección en la que tenían que ir, mientras Celyan miraba rencorosa.

 **Confesionario**

—Odio a las chicas que sólo por ser bonitas, creen que son mejores que las demás y que eso les da derecho de mandar — se cruzaba de brazos molesta la gótica —. Y no pienso dejar que me pisoteen como quieran.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

 **Camarógrafos**

— ¿Es esto un zoológico? — preguntaba confundido Prince, observando a las ardillas.

—Nunca había visto un zoológico de una sola especie — comentaba sarcásticamente Mel rodando los ojos —. ¿Cuál es tu siguiente plan? — le preguntaba dulcemente a Zack.

—Sí, Zack… ¿cuál es tu plan? — le preguntaba Penny desafiante con las manos en las caderas, y el chico permanecía calmo.

— ¿Tú que piensas, Wade? — preguntaba al chico, y Mel lo veía irritada.

—No creo que sea buena idea pasar cerca de las ardillas, más bien deberíamos rodearlas e ir por el camino elevado. Los animales de Total Drama son agresivos, todos lo saben — opinaba tímido, y Bay sonreía.

—Suena genial. Eso haremos — afirmaba Zack y el chico sonreía.

—Eres genial — lo felicitaba Bay y él se sonrojaba.

—No es que sea de mi incumbencia ni nada parecido, — le decía Penny a Ash, quien andaba caminando sólo — pero deberías aportar más al equipo, de otra manera no podremos ganar éste ni ningún desafío y seguro te eliminaran.

—No es como si me interese ayudar al equipo, niña bonita — la burlaba mientras tallaba algo de madera con una navaja —. Pero gracias por tu preocupación — decía y aceleraba el paso, dejando a la chica detrás.

 **Confesionario**

—Todos los chicos son unos idiotas — decía cruzada de brazos, indignada.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Hey, he notado que eres muy inteligente — halagaba Bay a Skyler, quien caminaba sola.

—Gracias — sonreía la chica y se sacaba un auricular —. Tú también pareces muy lista.

—Eso intento siempre — reía la chica con una risa contagiosa, pues Skyler parecía sonreír genuinamente —. ¿Qué escuchas?

—Oh, no estoy segura de sí te gustará…— decía escondiendo su mp3 —. Soy una chica un poco…alternativa — entonces Bay tomaba su aparato.

—Genial, mientras más diferente, más original — sonreía Bay tomando el reproductor y leyendo las canciones, mientras que Skyler sonreía ante su nueva compañera.

 **Microfonistas**

—Carly, ¡vuelve en este preciso instante aquí arriba! — le gritaba Jasmine a la chica, quien se acercaba al territorio de las ardillas entrenadas.

—No pasará nada, tranquila…— reía la chica viendo a los animalitos trabajar —. ¿No te gustaría bajar aquí, Sarah? Creo que ese agujero te llevaría al lugar donde perteneces.

—Eso lleva a un basurero — comentaba Stephen observando desde arriba.

—Exacto — sonreía la pelirroja y Sarah parecía estar por explotar.

—Lo peor es que quizá tenga razón — susurraba Liz viendo a la rubia.

—Kyu, ¿podrías ir por ella? — le pedía Jasmine viendo que Tomás no colaboraría —. Por favor — y el asiático asentía.

—Aquí voy, Carly — le avisaba a la chica, y ella rodaba los ojos.

— ¡Espera! Si los atacan las ardillas, debo grabarlo para mi blog — sacaba su celular Michael, el cual tenía una funda con el rostro de Zack bordado, entonces Tomás lo tomaba y lo lanzaba al suelo —. ¡Hey!

 **Confesionario**

—No se preocupen, camaradas fanáticos. Mi celular estará bien…mi funda a-prueba-de-todo de Zack la cuidó muy bien…aunque ahora está inservible — se entristecía el chico mostrando la funda, roída por las ardillas —. Al menos, tengo otras 29 más — se alegraba el chico mostrando fundas bordadas con la cara de Paula, Jasmine, Terri, Liz, Sam, entre otros.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

 **Dobles**

—Ésta debe ser la última sala — mencionaba Randy inspeccionando el lugar.

— ¿Qué prosigue, subordinado? — jalaba del brazo Selene Kit, y luego se limpiaba la mano con un pañuelo, mientras que el chico sólo rodaba los ojos.

—Es la sala de inventos, en ella Willy Wonka creó la manera de tele transportar chocolates por televisores — explicaba emocionado el chico —. Aunque en la película las personas no pueden tele transportarse, quizá nuestro desafío sea hacer precisamente eso, para así poder llegar al elevador.

— ¿Y cómo haremos eso? Aún no estamos en el futuro, viejo — preguntaba Mathias.

—Creo que encontré como — anunciaba Randy, al lado de un tubo succionador y un botón rojo que decía "transportar".

— ¡Perfecto, como-sea-que-te-llames! — felicitaba Selene al chico.

—Oh, sí, bien Randy — felicitaba entonces Tamara al chico, que estaba preparado para ser transportado.

— ¿Con que ese es su nombre? — preguntaba Selene —. Muy bien, es hora de que te transportemos, Riley.

—Randy…— decía el chico entre dientes.

—Sí, si, como sea…— estaba por apretar el botón la rubia cuando un chico la empujaba.

—Será mejor que le dejes este tipo de cosas a las personas cool — reía el chico y antes de que Selene pudiera responder, el chico apretaba el botón y Randy desaparecía.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntaba Mireya.

— ¡Aquí! — señalaba Paula en el televisor gigante al chico, quien señalaba una puerta dentro de la televisión.

— ¡Es la salida! — señalaba.

—Perfecto — soltaba Selene, aún rencorosa.

 **Camarógrafos**

— ¡El otro equipo está allá! — señalaba Penny al televisor, con los chicos de los Dobles entrando a la puerta misteriosa.

— ¡Miren, por allá! — señalaba Wade a la plataforma de transportación y todos corrían hacia ella.

— ¿Es esto seguro? — preguntaba desconfiada Mel.

— ¿A quién le importa? — le decía Penny y la empujaba dentro del artefacto.

—No me sorprende que no tenga amigos — miraba fijamente Skyler a la chica, quien apretaba el botón y en cuestión de segundos, Mel aparecía en el televisor.

—No sé cómo paso, y realmente no quiero saberlo…— decía ella asustada, y varios miraban asombrados.

— ¡Yo iré siguiente! — se ofrecía Prince codeando Skyler.

—Espero que se pierda en el ciberespacio — soñaba la chica cuando Penny apretaba el botón y el chico aparecía en la televisión.

— ¡Siguiente! — llamaba Zack y Bay entraba emocionada.

 **Microfonistas**

—Hey, mira, justo ahí está el otro equipo — señalaba Stephen y Jasmine miraba en esa dirección.

— ¿Se están…tele transportando? — preguntaba Sarah incrédula.

—Nunca entenderé la mente retorcida de McLean — admitía Liz.

— ¡Debemos ganarles! — gritaba Carly y corría en dirección al equipo, abalanzándose sobre Sean, quien estaba a punto de ser transportado.

— ¡Oye, quítate de encima tonta! — intentaba sacársela de encima el chico, y ella reía.

— ¿Me extrañaste? — le preguntaba al chico, besándole la mejilla.

Entonces Penny apretaba el botón rojo, y ambos chicos desaparecían.

— ¡Al fin! — se alegraba Jasmine, y luego los veían en la televisión.

— ¿Es esto real? — preguntaba Liz picando la pantalla.

— ¡Debemos llegar antes que ellos! — se daba cuenta Michael y los Microfonistas corrían en busca de entrar al transportador.

—Oh no, no a mi equipo…— se preparaba Penny —. ¡Haz algo! ¡Detén la matanza! — empujaba indignada a Zack.

— ¡Pasa al transportador! — la empujaba el chico pero antes de que pudiera apretar el botón, Jasmine se le abalanzaba —. Creí que estábamos del mismo lado — sonreía el chico seductor, y ella lo tomaba de las muñecas.

—Ahora somos de diferentes equipos, y como todos, quiero ganar — sonreía ella plantándole un fugaz beso en los labios y luego empujando a Penny para que Michael entrara y apretaba el botón.

— ¡Asombroso! — se emocionaba Michael dentro de la televisión.

— ¡Apresúrate! — le gritaba Sarah cuando entraba al transportador y Liz estaba por oprimir el botón.

—Sólo espero que te vayas a un universo lejano y no vuelvas nunca más — le deseaba la oji verde a la rubia que sólo rodaba los ojos, luego Liz apretaba el botón y Sarah era llevada lejos.

Y así fue como eso se convirtió en un duelo entre Microfonistas y los Camarógrafos que aún no habían sido tele transportados. Mientras, los chicos que estaban en la televisión se peleaban por quién cruzaría primero la salida.

— ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! — gritaba Wade a su equipo abriendo la puerta, ya cuando todos estaban en el televisor.

—No si yo lo impido…— decía Carly antes de lanzar un grito de guerra, y entonces se abalanzaba sobre cierto rubio —. ¡Te tengo! — se subía a la espalda de Sean, quien estaba dispuesto a cargar con ella con tal de cruzar la puerta.

— ¡Déjalo en paz! — la bajaba tironeando Sarah, y la pelirroja reía.

—Lo lamento rubiecita, este desafío es nuestro — decía maliciosa Mel mientras ella y Jasmine peleaban por entrar.

—O nuestro — reía Liz detrás dándole un golpe a la chica con un bastón de caramelo, mareándola.

—Eso fue bajo — cruzaba Zack la puerta con ambas.

—No empieces…— lo reprendía Jas y el chico no comprendía.

— ¡Seremos los ganadores! — se ilusionaba Penny pasando por la puerta junto con Skyler y Bay.

—Lo dudo mucho, querida Penny — reía Austin en el elevador de cristal, y detrás de él se encontraba Selene sonriendo satisfecha y el resto de los Dobles —. Los Dobles Riesgosos son los ganadores del desafío de hoy, chicos.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaban Sarah y Carly al unísono, mientras Selene sonreía satisfecha y miraba con odio a Mel, quien le devolvía la mirada.

—Camarógrafos, si bien no ganaron, fueron los segundos en traer a su equipo completo hasta mí. Por lo cual los perdedores que tendrán que mandar a alguien a casa serán los Microfonistas — explicaba Austin.

— ¡Pero llegamos al mismo tiempo! — defendía a su equipo Jasmine, y Mel reía.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntaba Zack arqueando la ceja.

—Oh, lo siento…tengo irritada la garganta — se excusaba la bella chica y él lo creía.

—Sí…pero si vieron la película de Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolate, entonces deberán saber que los niños eran sacados de la fábrica por su mal comportamiento. Augustus Gloop fue el primer niño en ser sacado, y todo ¿por qué? — preguntaba.

—Por beber del río de chocolate y caer en él — respondía de inmediato Kit ante el orgullo de Selene.

—En efecto, mi querido Kit — afirmaba Austin y todos volteaban a ver a Lay.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaba inocente —. Este definitivamente es un buen método para cuando uno quiere…—empezaba a hablar el chico y Jasmine le tapaba los labios.

—Te daré puntos extra, rubia, ya que esto ES UN PROGRAMA DE HORARIO FAMILIAR — reprendía el anfitrión al chico, quien mordía a la rubia.

—Así me gustan, salvajes — ronroneaba el chico y Jas se alejaba.

—Bien campistas, entonces prepárense, báñense…— y le hablaba específicamente a Lay —. Dobles, por ser los ganadores tendrán la mansión McLean a su disposición — y los chicos festejaban —. Camarógrafos y Microfonistas dormirán en las para nada cómodas cabañas de perdedores — reía y ambos equipos se entristecían —. Microfonistas, los espero en la fogata.

—Éste ha sido un día algo duro — suspiraba cansada Skyler caminando a las cabañas.

—Lo sé, estoy cansadísima — se acercaba a ella Bay —. ¿Y sí después de asearnos me muestras tu música? Suena interesante — le proponía la chica y Skyler sonreía.

—Seguro — respondía con cordialidad y se iban juntas.

—Felicidades, tu equipo ganó — iba Kyu con su novia, Paula.

—Gracias. Lamento que ustedes perdieran — le sonreía la chica acercándose, y él reía amargamente.

—No perderemos nada, créeme — señalaba el chico a Lay —. ¿Qué tal tu equipo?

—Bueno, sin tomar en cuenta que Selene es un constante dolor de cabeza, Mathias es buena onda aunque se la pasa molestándola, Tamara es simplemente rara y Marcos es…insoportable — explicaba ella —. Pero estoy con Mire, entonces está bien. Aunque te extraño — lo abrazaba y el chico sonreía.

—También te extraño — respondía el chico a su abrazo —. ¿Marcos te molesta?

—Nada fuera de lo usual — reía ella y el chico miraba serio.

— ¿Usual? — le preguntaba dudando —. Si te molesta, debes decírmelo de inmediato.

—Estará bien, Kyu. Era sólo una expresión — lo calmaba la chica —. Tengo que irme con mi equipo, nos veremos luego — y tomaba la mano de su novio una última ve antes de ir con Mireya a la mansión, dejando al chico pensativo.

—Hey, ¿Por qué no me llevas contigo? Después de todo, ambos perdimos y tu ex ganó — se subía Carly a la espalda de Sean, quien lucía irritado.

— ¿Quieres dejar de molestarme? Sarah se pondrá furiosa si nos ve — decía el intentando guardar la calma.

—Pero si ella no estuviera, me llevarías contigo, ¿no? — le sonreía la chica y él no sabía que responder.

— ¡Vamos, chicos! —- ordenaba Mel a su equipo y la mayoría obedecía, siguiéndola.

— ¿Quién se cree? — preguntaba extrañada Carly, observándola, y en eso Prince los alcanzaba corriendo.

—Hey, ¿no es linda Mel? Es como una sexy vaquerita pelirroja de playboy — comentaba él entre risas y apresuraba el paso para alcanzar a la chica.

—Hey, ¿ya bajas de mi espalda? — preguntaba Sean a la chica, que permanecía boquiabierta —. Hey…

 **Confesionario**

— ¿Sexy vaquerita pelirroja de playboy? ¿SEXY VAQUERITA PELIRROJA DE PLAYBOY? — preguntaba indignada como nunca Carly a la cámara —. ¡Yo soy la única sexy vaquerita pelirroja de playboy en este reality! ¡Nadie puede robar mi lugar! ¿Entienden? ¡NADIE! — gritaba histéricamente y luego se cruzaba de brazos —. Odio a esa pelirroja.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

 **Fogata de Eliminación**

—Debo decir que tus habilidades de liderazgo fueron deficientes en ésta ocasión Jasmine, ya que llevaste a tu equipo a una derrota segura — explicaba Austin y la chica miraba molesta.

— ¿Quieres que lleve esa cámara de allá a un aterrizaje seguro a tu rostro? — le preguntaba con sarcasmo, y el anfitrión paraba de reír.

—Como sea…en esta temporada el símbolo de permanencia en la isla es representado por una hermosa…estrella del paseo de la fama — y mostraba unas estrellas parecidas pero con el nombre 'Austin McLean' grabado en ellas.

—Esto es patético y gracioso al mismo tiempo — reía Liz con Kyu.

—Me alegra que pienses así Liz, ya que la primera estrella es para ti…— y le lanzaba a la chica una estrella en la cara, picándole un ojo y tirándola al suelo —. De nada…estrellas para Kyu, Jasmine, Stephen, sorprendentemente Sarah, sorprendentemente Michael…—y lanzaba las estrellas.

— ¡Genial! Prometo no decepcionarte, Jasmine — juraba Michael con su estrella en alto y la chica asentía incómoda.

—Y al final quedan tres: Carly, la chica que aunque todos le advirtieron el NO bajar con las ardillas, de todas formas lo hizo…— y la chica sólo sonreía.

— ¡Eran amigables! — reía.

—Eso no dicen los pantalones de Kyu — explicaba Liz y el chico miraba incómodo.

—Tomás, el chico roba-nombres que además tiene un temperamento que hace que todos lo odien…— y el chico le lanzaba una mirada asesina… y un guante de box —. Y Lay, el chico que aunque todos le advirtieron, cayó en el río de chocolate, el cual estaba PROHIBIDO — y el chico reía relajado.

— ¿Podemos terminar, McLean? Quiero irme a dormir — pedía Sarah de mal humor.

—Bien…estrella para Carly — y Jasmine suspiraba frustrada —. Y al final, la última estrella del Paseo de la Fama es para…— ponía suspenso el anfitrión — sorprendentemente, Lay. Tomás, roba-nombres, llegó tu hora.

—Como sea…perdedores — decía tomando la estrella de Lay y lanzándosela a los chicos, pegándole a Liz quien caía de nuevo al suelo.

—Eso dejará marca…— miraba Jas adolorida.

— ¿Cómo es qué quedaste? — preguntaba Sarah a Lay, quien estaba tranquilo.

—Ni idea…pero eso nos da tiempo de hacer cosas sucias, primor…— le sonreía y susurraba algo al oído, a lo cual la chica lo golpeaba con fuerza en la cara.

—Entonces sí eres útil — le sonreía Jasmine, y todos se iban a la cabaña.

— Y bueno televidentes, éste ha sido el primer gran episodio de la segunda temporada, ahora llamada Total Drama Hollywood Challenge…el drama desde ahora comienza a surgir — carcajeaba el conductor y se secaba una lágrima —. ¿Qué les pareció la eliminación de hoy? Nada dura a decir verdad… ¿quién creen que sea el siguiente? ¿Por qué Lay es tan sátiro? ¿Stephen en serio es así de aburrido? ¿Y Tamara así de loca? ¿Y Skyler así de…rara? — reía el anfitrión —. Estos chicos…si quieren saber eso y mucho más, no se pierdan la próxima emisión de éste, su programa… ¡TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD CHALLENGE! — gritaba efusivo a la cámara y la fogata se apagaba.

— ¡He estado sosteniendo el micrófono por seis horas! — gritaba Alexa.

* * *

 **Basado en: Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolate (2005)**

 **Equipo Ganador: Dobles**

 **Equipo Perdedor: Microfonistas**

 **Eliminado: Tomás**

* * *

 **Y bien, ésa fue la segunda parte del primer episodio/desafío de Total Drama Hollywood Challenge. Tomás se fue, NOOOOO ) : En serio, este nuevo cast está lleno de personajes hermosos y muy originales, por lo cual, créanme, me es muy difícil decidir quién será el próximo eliminado. Tomás era un buen personaje pero como dijo Austin (xD) nada dura...**

 **Este capítulo lo escribí hace como un mes jaja...pero apenas lo publico ya que estaba en exámenes y no quería quedarme sin capítulos de resguardo. Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones muehehe entonces me verán más seguido (o eso espero).**

 **Pasando eso, díganme… ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, mi intención no es decepcionarlos. ¿Lograron captar las nuevas parejas, amistades y enemistades? XD Si no, podrán ver cómo éstas se desarrollan con el paso de la historia. ¿Y el desafío? Bueno, como ya había dicho, Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolate es una de mis películas favoritas, me sentía muy a gusto al escribirlo. Pero cuéntenme, ¿qué película les gustaría ver en la siguiente ocasión para el desafío? Recuerden que sean famosas o conocidas jajaja para que la mayoría logre identificarlas…**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo por el día de hoy. Espero en serio que les haya gustado el primer/segundo capítulo, en sus reviews díganme que les pareció y que no, no sean tímidos jajaja XD. Como saben, su opinión me es importante.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y nos veremos en la próxima con un nuevo desafío, un nuevo ganador y un nuevo eliminado ;D (o D:).**

 **¡Saludos!**

— **Santy' B.**

* * *

 **FUN FACT#1: Cuando recibí las fichas de inscripción de la primera temporada, a la primera lectura, era a Liz a quien quería como ganadora del reality. Como saben, no terminó siendo así.**

* * *

 **PD: Esto de los fun facts me agrada xD**


	4. Mad McLean

**Mad McLean**

 **Dobles**

—La mansión es simplemente…genial — suspiraba Mireya alegre con rebanadas de pepino en sus ojos, mientras un masajista chino masajeaba sus pies.

—Sin duda es sensacional, no me cansaría nunca de esto — se alegraba Marcos comiendo una chuleta de cerdo mientras veía una película en la pantalla gigante de la sala —. ¿Tú que piensas, hermosa? — preguntó a Paula, quien miraba aburrida mientras Mireya comía camarones.

—No está mal — suspiraba observando a su mejor amiga comer.

 **Confesionario**

—No me malinterpreten, me gusta mi equipo. Estoy con Mire, algunos de los chicos parecen ser geniales…pero extraño a Kyu, y a mis compañeros de la temporada pasada — se entristecía la chica mirando a la cámara —. En mi equipo sólo somos tres de la primera generación, ¿y si comienzan a eliminarnos a nosotros? No quedará nadie…Selene es buena líder aunque está un poco loca, Tamara está muy loca…y bueno, Marcos me…me molesta — se cruzaba de brazos la chica y se mordía el labio.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Más vale que se acostumbren perdedores, si seguimos ganando los desafíos nunca tendremos que salir de la primera clase — salía Selene del spa envuelta en una toalla, con su cabello húmedo enrollado sobre su hombro —. Pero para eso, todos ustedes deben colaborar y aportar algo útil al equipo, de otra forma tendré que deshacerme de ustedes.

—Lo siento, no podré hacer caso ni recordar nada de lo que digas mientras sigas en esa toalla — reía Mathias con Marcos viendo a la chica con lujuria, aunque el segundo prestaba más atención a Paula, quien sentada hablaba con Mire.

—Sólo espero que no se la quite…— susurraba Celyan mirando de mal modo a la rubia, sentada al lado de Kit mientras ambos escuchaban música punk.

— ¡Eres un cerdo! ¡De la peor clase! — le gritaba indignada Selene a Mathias quien no paraba de reír, aunque en sí a la chica no parecía preocuparle enseñar de más.

— ¡Sí! — apoyaba indignada Tamara saliendo junto con la chica del spa.

—Acompáñame a cepillar mi cabello— le pedía Selene autoritaria a la pequeña rubia —. Tenemos asuntos que platicar.

— ¡Seguro! — sonreía la chica siguiendo a la líder.

 **Confesionario**

—Selene es grandiosa...es inteligente, fuerte, guapa, habilidosa, atlética. Sí, quizá debe controlar su temperamento un poco pero oigan…suena como la alianza perfecta — sonreía Tamara a la cámara, sentada en posición de mariposa —. Una alianza es justamente lo que necesito, no estoy buscando una amistad…por lo cual Selene es la candidata perfecta. Porque uno no debe conformarse con lo que es, sino que debe buscar el aprender más — recitaba sabia abrazando sus piernas.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

 **Camarógrafos**

En la cabaña de las chicas, las cuatro integrantes de los camarógrafos dormían plácidamente en sus para nada cómodas literas, bueno, sólo tres de ellas…

— ¡Oye! — Le gritaba Skyler a Mel, quien estaba en el tocador de la cabaña peinando su cabello con una secadora de cabello—. Intentamos dormir aquí, ¿sí?

— ¿Acaso crees que me importa? — preguntaba la chica mientras seguía secando su cabello —. Porque no, no me importa.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntaba somnolienta Bay levantándose de su litera.

—Ésta chica sigue secando su cabello… ¡y yo quiero dormir! — gritaba molesta Skyler señalando a la pelirroja, que reía maliciosa.

— ¿Podrían por favor dejar de pelear? Sólo quiero descansar — pedía Penny cansada con su cara contra la almohada.

—Seguiré peinándome…no tengo por qué hacerle caso a niñas patéticas — soltaba Mel sin siquiera verlas y continuando con lo que estaba haciendo, sacando a Skyler de sus casillas.

— ¿Sabes qué? — empezaba a amenazar Skyler a la pelirroja, quien la miraba desafiante, cuando alguien tocaba abruptamente la puerta y ésta se abría de golpe.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Un pervertido? — preguntaba Bay cubriéndose con las sábanas, y Penny se alzaba.

—Es McLean…—bufaba ella y justo después, lo que parecía una granada era lanzada y caía en medio de la habitación.

— ¿HARÁN EXPLOTAR LA CABAÑA? — se subía al tocador Mel y las otras tres miraban asustadas.

—Deberíamos…— comenzaba a sugerir Skyler y entonces de la granada salía un gas que se esparcía por toda la habitación rápidamente, impidiendo ver algo —. Deberíamos…— susurraba la chica adormecida, y lentamente caía de rodilla al suelo y se recostaba.

— ¿Skyler? — preguntaba Bay y lanzaba un bostezo —. ¿Estás…bien? — y caía dormida en su propia cama.

—Odio a…McLean — susurraba por última vez Penny y caía rendida en su litera.

 **Más tarde**

—Unicornios…con mostaza y miel, mostaza y miel — susurraba dormilona Carly, recostada.

— ¿Con qué clase de cosas sueñas? — preguntaba a su lado Sean, apoyando sus codos en el suelo, viendo a la chica arqueando la ceja.

— ¡Sean! — se despertaba la chica sonriendo y abrazaba al chico del cuello, que rodaba los ojos y se la quitaba de encima —. ¿Ahora duermes con el enemigo? — le preguntaba seductora, acercándose al chico.

—No soy precisamente el único…—inspeccionaba el lugar y vislumbraba a Mireya, ya que todos los campistas estaban acostados inconscientes en una superficie arenosa.

—Oye, ¿ellos están espiándonos? — preguntaba de mal modo la pelirroja y el rubio se levantaba e iba hacia Mireya.

—Hey, Mire…Mire — sacudía del hombro levemente a la chica, quien despertaba y le daba un gran golpe.

— ¡Oh, lo siento tanto! — gritaba y se sentaba asustada, luego veía al chico —. Ah, eres tú. Entonces no lo siento… ¿dónde estamos? — preguntaba luego y el chico se recomponía, sobando su cabeza.

—Eso me preguntaba yo también…— decía un tanto adolorido.

— ¿Fue el apocalipsis zombie? — preguntaba Wade despertando agitadamente gracias a la conmoción entre Sean y Mireya, al igual que otros.

—No precisamente, Wade…— sonreía Austin llegando en algo parecido a un monster car.

—Eso quisiéramos…— suspiraba Zack ayudando a Jasmine a levantarse, quien no tenía complicaciones.

— ¡Bienvenidos a lo que será su nuevo desafío de hoy! — anunciaba Austin señalando el lugar a todos los campistas ya despiertos.

— ¿Está basado en Aladdín? — preguntaba Celyan tallando sus ojos.

— ¿Aladdín? ¿Acaso crees que ese chico andaría por ahí en algo como esto? — preguntaba ofendido señalando el auto —. No, el desafío de hoy está basado en la conocida saga de películas Mad Max, la cual evidentemente no has visto — le decía y la gótica arqueaba la ceja molesta.

—Mad Max… ¡genial! — festejaba Randy, y Selene volteaba a verlo.

— ¿Te gustan esas películas? — le preguntaba interesada.

—Más que eso, ¡me encantan! — respondía él entusiasta, dejando a la rubia con media sonrisa.

 **Confesionario**

— ¿Acaso no es perfecto? — preguntaba a la cámara con una amplia sonrisa —. Quizá no tenga al equipo más atlético y dotado de habilidades y agilidad, pero con tener a un nerd o dos adictos a las películas es más que suficiente. Tengo el desafío en la bolsa…y puedo restregarlo en la cara de Mel — decía esto último rencorosa —. Aunque hay un par de chicas del otro equipo cuyos nombres no sé y realmente no me interesan, que siempre me ven de una manera muy extraña…— contaba cruzada de brazos y algo aterrada —. Una pelirroja y una rubia. ¿Por qué lo harán? Además de lo evidente, que es que soy hermosa y ellas definitivamente no…

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Es genial, Riley — sonreía la chica intentando ser simpática, y Randy simplemente rodaba los ojos.

—Cómo la odio…— bufaban Sarah y Carly para sí mismas al unísono.

— ¿En qué consiste el desafío? — preguntaba Stephen atento al anfitrión.

—Para los que vieron esas películas, seguramente recuerdan lo…extravagantes que son. Todos los acontecimientos suceden en un desierto post-apocalíptico, donde al parecer lo más importante es la gasolina y no la paz mundial…estoy de acuerdo con ello, por cierto. Para no hacer el cuento largo, a cada equipo se le proporcionará un War Rig como éste — y señalaba el vehículo — para así viajar por el desierto, donde tendrán que encontrar a Gas Town, donde deberán recoger un bidón de gasolina cada equipo. Inicialmente Gas Town iba a ser como en la película, tenebroso y violento, pero como no tenemos suficiente presupuesto, entonces será una gasolinera común — reía Austin y los que no habían visto la película quedaban confundidos —. Luego de eso, deberán seguir su camino hasta encontrar a una de las cinco esposas de Immortan Joe que vagan en el desierto; deberán recogerla y llevársela consigo hasta la meta…— seguía explicando y Skyler alzaba la mano.

— ¿Quién es Immortan…? — comenzaba a preguntar y el anfitrión le lanzaba arena con una aspiradora a la cara.

— ¡No se interrumpe! Como sea, eso no es relevante, a menos de que quieras ganar el desafío, entonces sí lo es — reía y Mel lo miraba molesta —. Immortan Joe es el malvado…porque después de todo ustedes se robarán a sus esposas y gasolina, lo cual es la posesión más preciada, entonces el enviará a sus War Boys, QUE es un ejército de hombres locos y de poca higiene personal…— explicaba al ver que Skyler estaba por preguntar—. A lo largo del desafío serán perseguidos por War Boys, que intentarán con todas sus fuerzas quitarles sus gasolinas, esposas robadas, y el alma…el primero que llegue a la meta con las tres cosas ganará el desafío — terminaba y dejaba a la mayoría confundidos.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que tu desafío sólo cumple una parte de la última película? — preguntaba Randy y el anfitrión arqueaba una ceja.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que puedo expulsarte cuando se me dé la gana? — preguntaba y el chico se quedaba en silencio —. Eso pensé. Entonces, cinéfilos… ¿preparados para su desafío? — preguntaba y antes de que pudieran responder volvía a hablar —. Ah, por cierto. Tendrán que usar unos adorables vestuarios — reía sacando los trajes. Los chicos usaban un traje parecido al de un solado pero con tubos metálicos y pequeñas franjas del color de su equipo, mientras que las chicas algo así como vendas sucias que enrollaran todo su cuerpo, y con un cinturón del color de su equipo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no usaré eso! ¡De ninguna manera! — se indignaba Skyler observando el atuendo, y Prince sonreía.

—Vamos, te verás genial con él — le sonreía Prince y la chica lo miraba frunciendo el ceño.

—Dejen de discutir, ¡y prepárense para el desafío! — pedía Austin antes de irse en su War Rig.

—A veces, en serio lo odio…—susurraba Paula tomando el traje mientras que Marcos reía detrás de ella al verla, y Kyu miraba celoso.

 **Confesionario**

— ¿Por qué están en el mismo equipo? — preguntaba a la cámara el chico molesto.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Éste parece ser nuestro auto…— señalaba Zack a un War Rig con detalles verdes, y esperaba a que todo su equipo se subiera a él. Mientras esperaba, vio a Jasmine dirigiéndose al auto de su equipo—. Debo decir, que ese atuendo no te hace lucir nada mal…

—Pues en realidad me siento bastante mal — bufaba la chica acercándose a él, mientras su equipo subía.

—Oye, tranquila…el desafío pasado fue pesado, y tu compañero no lucia como alguien paciente — reía el chico y acariciaba la mejilla de Jasmine —. Les irá bien ésta vez.

—Eso espero…— sonreía la chica.

 **Camarógrafos**

—Escuchen bien, perdedores. El desafío pasado quizá no quedamos en último lugar, pero no fuimos lo suficientemente buenos como para ganar el primero — explicaba Mel al frente del auto al resto del equipo—. Y hoy tenemos que ganar el desafío, ¿me entienden? Así que, en vez de estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo en cosas patéticas, deberían mejor ser útiles para el equipo y mover su estúpido trasero para lograr vencer a los otros equipos, ¿me entendieron? — preguntaba y tanto Skyler como Penny miraban molestas.

—Claro — afirmaba tranquilo Wade.

—No — contestaba Skyler de pie acercándose a la pelirroja —. No puedes simplemente pararte, creyéndote líder y decirnos que hacer. Tú no eres…— seguía hablando cuando Zack subió al War Rig, y Mel se acercaba rápidamente.

—Estamos listos — le sonreía abiertamente la pelirroja.

—Genial — sonreía el chico y miraba a los demás —. ¿De qué hablaban, chicas? — preguntaba, pues había oído ruido desde abajo.

—Pues…— empezaba a explicar Sky y era interrumpida.

—Sólo estaba comentándoles lo grandioso que es éste equipo, y que estoy muy orgullosa de todos, aún si no ganamos el desafío pasado — sonreía la chica, y Skyler quedaba boquiabierta —. ¿No te parece?

—Claro — sonreía Zack.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaba incrédula Sky viendo al resto del equipo, quienes no se oponían, sino que estaban distraídos con otras cosas.

—Bueno, ¿Cómo se conduce esto? — volteaba Zack a ver el volante del vehículo y todo el equipo se asomaba, menos Sky que se iba atrás.

—Se supone que eres un 'hombre'…debes saber cómo conducir — le decía Penny impaciente, mas no lucía molesta.

— ¿Tú no conduces, Mel? — preguntaba Bay tranquila a la pelirroja, quien fruncía el ceño y luego disimulaba.

—Tengo un auto, pero es uno deportivo y último modelo…no una cosa como esta — señalaba despectivamente al automóvil —. No sé conducirlo.

—Yo lo haré — se ofrecía Prince alegre —. No debe ser tan difícil.

—Entonces será tú — palmeaba Zack la espalda del muchacho, quien rápidamente lo sacaba del asiento del piloto, y él se sentaba de copiloto.

—Moriremos todos — suspiraba Skyler aburrida.

 **Microfonistas**

—No, Carly. ¡No puedes estar al volante! — le gritaba Jasmine desesperada, pues la chica no se quería despegar del volante.

— ¡Quiero y lo hare! — aseguraba la pelirroja y tanto Lay como Michael intentaban jalarla al mismo tiempo para alejarla, pero era más fuerte que ellos.

—Creo que tengo algo que la convencerá…— dijo Lay y se acercó al oído de la pelirroja, susurrándole algo, a lo cual ella rodaba los ojos.

— ¡Ahora no! — le gritaba y lo empujaba.

—Es imposible, es…muy pesada — decía intentando sonar natural, Michael, y luego se volteaba y agitaba sus manos emocionado.

 **Confesionario**

—No…lo puedo…creer— decía el chico con los ojos abiertos como platos y observando sus manos —. ¡Toqué a Carly! ¡La sentí! ¡Por más de diez segundos! — y luego se quedaba mudo de la impresión, intentando hablar pero sólo balbuceaba —. ¡Y no me empujó como a Lay! — Entonces la emoción del chico cambiaba a una rara expresión soñadora —. Creo…que estoy enamorado.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Es…perfecta — suspiraba Michael enamorado, y Jasmine rodaba los ojos y jalaba a Carly, alejándola del volante y sentándola atrás.

—Yo la aflojé…— aseguraba Lay sacudiendo sus manos y sentándose al lado de Liz, quien se alejaba del chico.

— ¿Puede alguien conducir? — preguntaba Jasmine al grupo y Carly levantaba la mano.

— ¡Yo! ¡Yo lo haré! — gritaba Carly efusiva al lado de Stephen, quien la miraba de manera despectiva.

 **Confesionario**

—Desde que estoy aquí, repetidas veces me he preguntado cómo es que aquella chica pudo haber logrado quedar en tercer lugar de la competencia la temporada pasada — explicaba el chico algo frustrado —. Repetidas veces…

 **Fin del Confesionario**

— ¿Puede alguien cuerdo y con sus neuronas en funcionamiento conducir? — reformulaba la pregunta una cansada Jasmine.

—Deberías hacerlo — animaba Liz a Kyu.

—No puedo…miedo a los automóviles — decía el chico algo tenso, y sin querer aferraba su mano al borde de su asiento, y Jasmine quedaba pensativa.

—Yo lo haré — se ofrecía Liz sonriente —. No puede ser tan difícil, ¿eh? — y su amiga sonreía.

—Gracias.

 **Dobles**

—Muy bien equipo, al igual que en el desafío pasado, recuerden… ¡no debemos perder! — le recordaba Selene a su equipo, quienes miraban cansados —. ¿Quién conducirá? ¿Por qué no lo haces tú, Randy? — le preguntaba la chica al geek, quien se sorprendía de que la rubia recordara su nombre.

—Pero…no sé manejar — respondía apenado, y la chica pestañeaba indignada.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que nos apoyaras entonces, Randy? — le preguntaba con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas. En eso, Mathias llegaba al frente.

—Tranquila, primor. Yo manejaré — reía el chico sentándose en el asiento del piloto, y la rubia lo seguía de cerca.

— ¿Cómo es que puedo confiarte el futuro y la seguridad de nuestro equipo al dejarte conducir este inestable automóvil? — le preguntaba mirándolo de frente.

—Así — respondía Mathias y la empujaba para que cayera en el asiento del co-piloto, y ella lo miraba indignada.

—Tú irás aquí, Randy. Ya que eres fan de la película, sabrás qué debemos hacer — sentaba Selene al chico detrás de ella, a un lado de Tamara.

—Genial — bufaba la chica.

 **Camarógrafos**

— ¿En dónde estamos? — preguntaba Mel sentada al lado de Zack, quien iba sentado al lado de Prince, el conductor.

—Ni idea...sólo sigo el camino—respondía el rubio muy emocionado de estar manejando, y a una velocidad rápida también.

— ¡No hay camino! — gritaba la pelirroja desesperada, y Zack la miraba fijo —. Perdona, sólo no quiero que alguien del equipo tenga que irse...todos son tan buenos y se han esforzado tanto — y el líder quedaba conforme y volteaba al camino.

—Patético... — suspiraba aburrida y un tanto molesta Penny, mirando al chico.

—Lo sé —. Suspiraba Skyler sentada a su lado —. ¿Cómo es que él logra creerle y hacerle caso?

—Tiene esa tendencia... — suspiraba Penny, viendo sus uñas —. Si tan sólo me escuchara...

—Pero ustedes se odian, ¿no? — le preguntaba la chica, y Penny fruncía la nariz.

—Debo admitir que la relación entre Zack y yo es más bien…complicada — decía la chica frustrada, mirando desde atrás al chico —. Me hizo la vida miserable, incluso cuando yo sólo trataba de hacer lo que era correcto... —bufaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Qué te hizo? — le preguntaba Sky interesada.

—Bueno, mi novio fue quien entró al principio en la primera temporada, no yo. Pero fue el primer eliminado por culpa de Zack — explicaba con ira pero luego tomaba aire y se calmaba. — Fue por eso que entré a la competencia, para vengar a Fred.

— ¿Y tú qué le hiciste? — le preguntaba Skyler.

—Bueno...lo que creí que debía hacer — admitía avergonzada, y cerrando los ojos, frotaba su sien con su mano —. Entré a la competencia, le hice la vida miserable, eliminé a su novia, luego a su amiga, en varias ocasiones intenté eliminarlo a él, quizá le grité más de lo necesario... — enumeraba con sus dedos y Skyler abría sus ojos.

— ¿Y te preguntas por qué todos te odian? — le preguntaba y la chica la miraba avergonzada.

—No lo sé...quizá dejé que todo esto de Zack me consumiera — asumía, preocupada —. A lo largo de la temporada pasada, todo lo que podía pensar era Zack, Zack, Zack, golpear a Zack, lavar calcetines, Zack, Zack, eliminar a Zack... — admitía y Sky arqueaba una ceja—. Saliendo de la competencia fue cuando me di cuenta de en qué me había convertido. Yo no soy así...soy alguien buena y dulce que se preocupa por los demás y a la que le gusta bailar, y pensar positivo — se entristecía tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, y parecía estar a punto de llorar, por lo cual Sky no sabía qué hacer.

—Oye, hey... — la llamaba la chica sin saber muy bien qué hacer y Penny se recomponía —. No es para tanto. Sí, quizá en la temporada pasada estabas un poco loca...bueno, muy loca, pero ahora que te has dado cuenta y al parecer has estado tomando terapia deberías probarle a todos que están en un error con respecto a quién creen que eres. En especial a Zack — la animaba y la chica quedaba pensativa.

—La arena...es mucha — se cubría el rostro Bay, quien estaba sentada al lado de una ventana —. No me deja contemplar el paisaje.

—Déjame ayudarte — se ofrecía Wade y tomaba una tela que encontraba cerca para cubrirla —. Esto servirá.

— ¡Wade, ese es mi vestido! — gritaba la chica y regresaba la tela a su lugar.

—Oh, lo siento, lo siento...en serio lo siento — se disculpaba el chico avergonzado, y ella volteaba a ver a otra dirección.

 **Confesionario**

—Idiota, idiota, idiota... — se golpeaba la frente el chico.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Disculpa linda, no es que quiera remarcar que las habilidades de liderazgo tuyas y de tu novio son patéticas ni nada parecido, pero ¿notaron eso de allá? — se acercaba Ash a Mel, quien lo miraba de mal modo, y Zack prestaba atención.

—Mira eso— le señalaba a Mel, y ambos observaban una especia de grande figura entre la arena.

— ¿Qué es eso? — le preguntaba la chica a Ash y todo el equipo prestaba atención.

 **Microfonistas**

— ¿Te das cuenta de que Lay en inglés significa 'acostarse'? — le preguntaba Liz analizando a Jasmine, quien quedaba pensativa.

— ¿Cómo vamos? — se acercaba Stephen a la rubia.

—No veo nada todavía... — observaba Liz asomándose por encima del volante —. ¿Escucharon eso? — preguntaba cuando el sonido de una risa hacía eco en el desierto.

—Debe ser otro equipo — comentaba Jasmine.

—Esto es denigrante... — suspiraba frustrada Sarah intentando acomodar su traje, que era muy corto.

—Si me lo preguntas a mí, diría que te queda espléndido — se acercaba Lay a la chica —. Pero si quieres deshacerte de él, puedo ayudarte — y acariciaba la pierna de la rubia.

—Quita tu asquerosa mano de encima de mí antes de que te la corte — le decía la chica furiosa, y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, el chico tomaba su rostro y le plantaba un largo beso —. ¡¿Qué te sucede?! — le gritaba la chica con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Deseas algo más, linda? — le alzaba las cejas seductor, y la chica lo empujaba lejos.

—Esto es lo más repulsivo que alguien me haya hecho jamás — se 'limpiaba' la lengua la chica y escupía.

—Genial... — se emocionaba Michael, pues le había caído saliva de Sarah —. No me lavaré este brazo nunca.

—Aterrador — se asustaba Kyu, sentado sólo.

 **Confesionario**

—No me había dado cuenta, quizá por andar siempre tras Paula y siendo molestado por Marcos, que en realidad no tengo amigos en el reality. Mi mayor amiga quizá fue Mire, quien en realidad es amiga de mi novia. Y ahora estoy aquí, en un equipo con chicos que no conozco y chicas que estaban en el equipo contrario la temporada pasada. No suena muy prometedor — suspiraba frustrado el coreano —. Lo peor del caso es que Lay probablemente sea el único chico con quien haya entablado una conversación real...E Omitiendo sus perversidades, por su puesto.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Esto es...imposible — se frustraba Sarah aún intentado arreglar el vestido.

— ¿Quieres que te preste mi chamarra? No la uso, de todas formas — ofrecía amablemente Kyu a la chica, quien lo miraba con desprecio.

—La última vez que permití que un chico me ayudara, terminé siendo expulsada al lado de una patética niña que a la vez se metió con mi hermano. Estás loco si crees que voy a aceptar eso. — Le decía molesta y el chico suspiraba y miraba a otro lado.

—Estúpida pelirroja teñida... — susurraba amargamente Carly viendo a la nada.

— ¿Puedes hablar más claro? No alcanzo a escucharte — pedía Sarah a su lado.

—Nada relevante — bufaba la chica y entonces se escuchaba el eco de una risa.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntaba Michael asomándose por el auto.

—Fue el eco de la voz de algún miembro de otro equipo — respondía Stephen sin darle mucha importancia, y Carly rechinaba los dientes.

—La odio…— susurraba ella.

— ¿A Mel? — preguntaba Sarah incrédula.

—Chicos, ¿escuchan eso? — preguntaba Liz al volante, asustada.

— ¡YA ESCUCHÉ A ESA PATÉTICA PELIRROJA, NO TIENES QUE REPETIRLO! — se exasperaba Carly jalándose el cabello.

—No me refería a eso, sino a lo otro — suspiraba la oji verde esta vez más asustada.

—También lo oigo — admitía Kyu y Stephen volteaba en busca de qué era lo que sucedía.

—Chicos, allá atrás — señalaba a algo detrás del auto.

En eso, de manera muy macabra, de entre la arena surgían hombres con su cuerpo pintado de blanco y ropa sucia y gastada. Su aspecto era tenebroso, como si fueran zombis, y asustaban a los campistas.

— ¡Unos muertos vivientes! ¡Vamos a morir! — gritaba Michael y saltaba encima de Kyu.

— ¡Hey! — gritaba el coreano intentando zafárselo de encima, y en eso sentía algo en su brazo derecho —. ¿Qué estás haciendo? — le preguntaba a Lay, quien lo tomaba fuertemente del brazo.

—Lindo día para morir, ¿no? — alzaba las cejas coqueto y Kyu suspiraba frustrado.

 **Confesionario**

—Esto sólo podía pasarme a mí…— suspiraba tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Deben ser los War Boys — deducía Stephen viendo como los hombres se acercaban.

—Perfecto. Entonces sí vamos a morir — concluía Carly tranquilamente y Sarah corría hacia donde manejaba Liz.

— ¡Maneja más rápido! — le ordenaba histéricamente.

— ¡No es tan fácil! ¡Vamos en la arena! — le gritaba la chica sin despegar sus ojos del camino.

— ¿Tienes un auto monstruo y manejas como abuelita? ¡Muévete! — y empujaba a Liz para poder manera ella, pero la pelinegra lograba aferrarse de la mitad del volante, mientras que Sarah de la otra mitad.

— ¡Suelta el volante, Sarah! — le gritaba Liz, pateando a la rubia para que dejara de pisar el pedal.

— ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Quiero ganar! — le gritaba sin despegarse, pisando el acelerador y aumentando la velocidad.

— ¡Ni siquiera podemos ver en medio de tanta arena! — le advertía señalando el camino —. ¡Podremos chocar!

— ¿Chocar con qué? ¡Estamos en un desierto! — le gritaba la rubia.

—Oigan, ¿qué hacen? — preguntaba Stephen algo molesto caminando hacia ellas, pero un acelerón de Sarah provocara que el chico cayera al fondo del auto y se estampara.

—Chicas, ¡basta! — intentaba tranquilizarlas Jasmine, pero ambas seguían peleando.

—Suficiente, ¡ya me harté de ti! — le gritaba Liz a Sarah y estaba por golpearla cuando la rubia la empujaba, tirándola del asiento.

—De nada— reía la chica y daba un acelerón.

— ¡Cuidado! — señalaba a algo Carly y la rubia giraba el volante bruscamente y con una velocidad impresionante.

— ¡Vamos a morir! — gritaba Liz y se abrazaba de Jasmine.

— ¡Sabía que los automóviles eran del mal! —gritaba Kyu aterrado, aferrado a su asiento y con Lay aún aferrado de su brazo.

Y entonces se estrellaban con algo.

 **Dobles**

—En la película original no era una gasolinera real, pero recuerdo que estaba por aquí — decía Randy detrás de Selene, viendo al camino.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¡Sólo hay arena! — gritaba la rubia un tanto frustrada, señalando el lugar, y el chico sonreía.

—Cuando veo películas tengo la tendencia de contar los minutos, para saber en qué momento pasa cada cosa — comentaba relajado y la chica arqueaba una ceja.

—Esa es una de las cosas más nerd que he escuchado hasta ahorita — reía Mathias manejando el vehículo algo rápido.

— ¡No exageres! ¡Podremos estrellarnos! — lo reprendía Selene y el chico la veía.

— ¿Acaso ves algo con lo que podamos estrellarnos? — le preguntaba y la chica fruncía el ceño.

—Hay dunas... — retrucaba ella y el chico la ignoraba.

 **Confesionario**

—Selene luce tan sexy cuando cree tener la razón y no la tiene —reía Math.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Hey, ¿te encuentras bien? — le preguntaba Randy a Tamara, quien estaba sentada a su lado aburrida.

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? — preguntaba ella a la defensiva, alejándose del muchacho.

—Bueno, ya sabes, en el desafío pasado no lucías nada bien — le decía él con toda naturalidad—. Tú sabes, por tu 'problema' — comentaba y la chica abría los ojos como platos.

—No sé de qué me hablas — fingía la chica mirando alarmada a Selene.

— ¿No? Creí que lo sabías, ya sabes, lo de... —continuaba hablando y la chica le cubría la boca con su mano.

— ¿Por qué gritas? — le preguntaba intentando sonar tranquila, mientras Selene miraba de reojo, y seguía peleando con Math.

—No creí que estuviera gritando…— respondía tranquilo Randy, mirando fijamente a la chica.

—Pues eso hacías…— lo reprendía la chica molesta—. Y no tengo la menor idea de qué me hablas, por lo cual te pido que dejes de siquiera mencionarlo, ya que me molesta — le pedía con el ceño fruncido, y el chico asentía confundido.

—De acuerdo — le sonreía apenado y ella fingía una sonrisa.

 **Confesionario**

—No entiendo el comportamiento de Tamara, ¿qué tiene de malo que los demás lo sepan? — preguntaba rascándose la nuca el chico.

.

—Sólo para que el público lo sepa, probablemente los contaminantes en el aire y la arena provocaron que Randy tuviera alucinaciones, por lo cual dijo cosas sin sentido — explicaba Tamara algo nerviosa —. Espero que Selene no haya oído eso…— se lamentaba en un susurro luego.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Hey, ¡allí está! — señalaba Paula acalorada, a una estación de gasolina que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

— ¡Genial! — festejaba Math y aceleraba repentinamente, manejando hacia la estación a toda velocidad.

— ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE? — preguntaba Celyan cuando se estacionaban en la estación. El cabello de la chica estaba despeinado y lleno de arena, mientras ella enterraba sus uñas en el auto, y Tamara caía al suelo.

—Fue divertido, ¿no lo creen? — palmeaba el volante Mathias y volteaba a ver el resto del equipo.

—No…— contestaba Paula, quien de algún modo había terminado colgada de una barra en el techo del vehículo.

—Te ayudo — decía Marcos y tomaba a la chica de la cintura para bajarla.

—Gracias — respondía ella nerviosa y él sonreía.

— ¿Estás demente? — preguntaba Celyan que había caído, y Kit la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Bueno, el punto es que llegamos… ¿o no, linda? — preguntaba Mathias con una sonrisa a Selene, mientras Randy intentaba ayudar a Tamara a levantarse y ella se soltaba.

— ¡DEBES SEGUIR ÓRDENES! — le gritaba la chica furiosa, pero luego parecía recomponerse —. Equipo, es hora de salir y conseguir ese bidón.

—Esto luce más bien…tenebroso — comentaba Mireya observando el lugar.

— ¿Tenebroso? Es más bien fantástico — sonreía Celyan caminando por el lugar, al lado de Kit.

—Lo es, ¿verdad? — preguntaba con un tono lleno de emoción en su voz, mirando a la chica.

— ¿Te gusta eso, también? — le preguntaba Celyan emocionada al chico, y Kit se rascaba la nuca.

—Pues…sí — decía y seguía caminando, a lo cual Selene los miraba de lejos.

—Aburrido…— decía la rubia en voz alta, molestando a la gótica.

 **Confesionario**

—Celyan no me agrada…es la típica chica gótica que arruina todas las fiestas en la preparatoria…y la que arruina todos mis planes en mi reality — bufaba Selene de brazos cruzados —. No crean que la considero una 'amenaza' por ser más fuerte que yo ni nada parecido, sino porque su estupidez podría llevar al equipo a la derrota. Y yo no puedo permitir eso — terminaba seria y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Hey Tamara, ¿recuerdas esa charla que tuvimos en la mañana? — preguntaba en un susurro Selene a la otra rubia, quien caminaba cerca de Randy y tuvo que alejarse para hablar con la capitana.

— ¡Claro! Perfectamente — sonreía la chica caminando al par de Selene, quien de por si era mucho más alta que ella.

—Pues, es hora de poner un plan en acción — decía la rubia y Tamara sonreía.

 **Confesionario**

—Está de más decir que no confío en Tamara. Es decir, ¿cómo hacerlo? Apenas la conozco y observando su comportamiento y desempeño en el desafío de introducción, no dudo que carezca de habilidades y completa sanidad mental... — decía Selene sincera y señalaba su cabeza—. Pero a fin de cuentas, me alaba...lo cual significa que es un buen material para 'minion'. Es decir, no es tan difícil...sólo necesitas a una rubia hueca y con autoestima bajo, y harás que haga lo que tú quieres — sonreía satisfecha la rubia —. He de recalcar, que evidentemente no soy una de las huecas.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

— ¿Por qué tan sola, preciosa? — preguntaba Marcos acercándose a Paula, quien intentaba con todas su fuerzas taparse, pero el 'vestido' era muy corto —. Oh, no tienes por qué arreglártelo, en ti luce genial — reía y la chica lo miraba mal.

—Mire andaba por aquí...no la vi más — bufaba la chica buscando a su amiga con la mirada y se acomodaba el vestido —. Y no creas que esto me agrada, en lo absoluto.

—A mí me agrada, ver a una chica linda para variar — decía él relajado.

— Si bueno, puedes seguir contemplando a Selene todo lo que quieras y dejarme en paz, para disfrutar mi soledad — decía ella y él sonreía.

—No hablaba de Selene— le decía él seductor y ella tragaba saliva, nerviosa.

—No... —empezaba a decir la chica cuando un extraño ruido metálico resonaba en el lugar.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntaba Kit al lado de Celyan, y todos volteaban en dirección a donde Marcos y Paula estaban.

—Suena como un Transformers...o mejor, un robot — se emocionaba Math caminando junto a Mireya.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo tonto que suenas diciendo eso? — lo reprendía Selene.

—Oh no... — se preocupaba Randy y Tamara inconscientemente se colocaba detrás del chico, guardando silencio.

 **Camarógrafos**

—Creí que esto sería más difícil...pero no, fue fácil — reía Ash luego de haber puesto un bidón de gasolina en el auto, y viendo como Penny cargaba con dificultad otro.

— ¡Imbécil! — le gritaba ella molesta—. Pero no soy una nena chillona, puedo hacerlo sola.

—Ni siquiera iba a ayudarte — decía el 'militar' indiferente y subía al auto.

—Hey Penny, ¡apresúrate! No tenemos todo el día — le decía Zack a la chica, y ella bufaba, subiendo el bidón al auto.

—Eso fue un buen comienzo — palmeaba Skyler el hombro de Penny, y ella suspiraba y subía al auto.

— ¿Por qué dos bidones? Sólo necesitamos uno — preguntaba Bay y Mel la miraba despectivamente de arriba abajo.

—Por precaución — respondía ella y miraba al borroso paisaje —. No podemos permitir que esa estúpida rubia nos gane de nuevo.

—Suena a que hay un gran odio — reía incómodo Wade y volteaba a ver a Bay —. Hey Bay, ¿qué tal tu día? — y la chica lo miraba preocupada.

—Oh...bien, gracias — le respondía ella evitando su mirada y se volteaba a platicar con Skyler, dejando al chico solitario.

—Genial... — suspiraba el chico e iba a sentarse al lado de Sean—.Chicas... ¿tú las entiendes? — le preguntaba al rubio, quien lo miraba con desprecio.

— ¿Crees que porque estamos en el mismo equipo puedes hablarme? — le preguntaba de mal modo y se volteaba a ver a la ventana, mientras que Wade sólo suspiraba.

 **Confesionario**

—Quiero aclarar que la razón por la cual no le hable a Wade fue porque no quería entablar ninguna clase de conversación con ese nerd de pacotilla, y no porque en realidad no tuviera ninguna buena respuesta para aquello de las chicas... — explicaba Sean con firmeza pero luego parecía dudar un poco —. En caso de que se lo preguntaran.

.

—Genial...al parecer, tampoco entiendo a los chicos — suspiraba Wade rascando su nuca.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Genial...sólo nos falta la tonta concubina del tal...del tal... —intentaba recordar Mel asomándose al camino, entre Prince y Zack —. Bueno, no importa. ¿Por qué no enciendes el auto? — le preguntaba de mal modo a Prince y Zack arqueaba la ceja viéndola —. ¿Tienes alguna complicación, compañero? — le preguntaba luego con dulzura.

—El auto no arranca… ¿por qué no arranca? — preguntaba intentando avanzar, pero aunque el motor estaba encendido, no avanzaba.

— ¿Crees que haya una falla? — preguntaba Sean acercándose.

—No puede haber una, recién lo utilizamos — replicaba Skyler un poco molesta, y Prince le sonreía, a lo cual ella sólo rodaba sus ojos.

—Pero no olvides que este auto es marca McClean, o sea que puede descomponerse en cualquier momento — se metía en la discusión Penny a tropezones, y quedaba sin querer recargando su cabeza en el brazo de Zack, a lo cual segundos después ellos se daban cuenta y se alejaban con asco.

—Chicos, creo que sé por qué no está avanzando — llamaba Wade a todos y volteaba hacia él. El chico había bajado del auto, y sostenía en su mano un extraño artefacto, como una garra metálica —. Encontré esto atorado entre la llanta.

— ¿De dónde vino eso? — preguntó Mel entre la tormenta, aferrándose al brazo de Zack mientras que Penny sólo bufaba al verlos.

—Bueno, no importa ya que el auto ya funciona — sonreía Prince viendo a Skyler, quien regresaba a su asiento —. ¡Wade! ¡Súbete o te dejaremos, viejo! — le gritaba y el chico suspiraba, subiendo al vehículo.

— ¿Puedo ver? — le preguntaba Bay sonriente al chico y él asentía y le extendía el artefacto —. Vaya, luce demasiado viejo y oxidado…no diría 'vintage', ya que luce como algo electrónico, pero sí que podría hacerse pasar por una pieza de arte — sonreía la chica analizando el objeto, y Wade la miraba embobado.

—Luce como basura — interrumpía Penny, asomándose sobre el hombro de Bay —. Mi pregunta es: ¿qué hace esa cosa en medio del desierto?

—Alguien debió de haberla puesto ahí — reponía serio Ash, y la peli negra fruncía la nariz.

—Sí, ¿pero quién? — preguntaba la chica y entonces varios ruidos interrumpieron la conversación. Eran ruidos tanto metálicos, como de voces y gritos.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntaba Zack volteando hacia atrás.

—Chicos…— empezaba a alzar la cabeza Bay, un poco asustada, mientras los demás permanecían 'tranquilos'. Entonces podían ver que detrás de ellos, no muy lejos, se aproximaba un auto lleno de varios hombres, todos con ropa negra y detalles metálicos, y su cuerpo pintado de blanco, con un aspecto tenebroso —. ¡CHICOS!

 **Confesionario**

—Es triste darme cuenta de que al parecer, ningún miembro de mi equipo tiene sentimientos…o al menos, sean un poco cálidos de vez en cuando…a excepción de Prince. Pero da igual — se quejaba Bay cruzada de brazos.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Ellos deben ser los War Boys — deducía Wade en la parte trasera, al lado de Bay.

— ¿Creen que sean agresivos? — preguntaba Prince mirando fijamente a aquellos hombres.

— ¡NO LO SÉ! ¿El nombre no te dice nada? — le gritaba Mel llena de frustración, y Skyler volteaba.

— ¡Arranca! — le gritaba y él chico intentaba pero no lograba mover el auto.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? — preguntaba nervioso Sean, intentando mantener la calma mientras veía a los War Boys acercarse.

— ¡El motor se apagó! — gritaba el chico intentando encenderlo de nuevo y pisando el pedal, aunque para entonces ya estaba nervioso y no lograba hacerlo bien.

— ¡Pues enciéndelo! — le gritaba aterrada Mel, y el chico trataba.

— ¡Eso intento! — reponía el intentando pisar el pedal pero resbalaba.

—Chicos, chicos, chicos, chicos…— se alarmaba Bay al fondo, viendo como los War Boys se aproximaban furiosos y estaban por lanzar algo al auto, como una especie de gancho.

—Debemos hacer algo — le decía Skyler a Ash y Sean, quienes estaban impresionados, y alerta ante el ataque.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — le preguntaba Penny a Zack, luego de que inconscientemente se alejara del fondo del auto y terminara parada al lado del líder.

—No lo sé… — admitía el rascándose la nuca.

— ¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR AQUÍ? — le preguntaba furiosa Mel a Prince.

— ¡No!

— ¡Entonces arranca! — le gritaba, y Skyler volteaba al fondo.

— ¿Qué hacen? — Preguntaba observando a los War Boys, quienes estaban a punto de lanzar el gancho —. ¡Prince, arranca!

Y justo antes de que el gancho se impactara contra el rostro de Bay, el auto arrancaba y se alejaban.

 **Microfonistas**

—Me parece algo demasiado mágico el hecho de que nos hayamos estrellado justo con la pila de bidones de gasolina, debe ser el universo intentando decirnos algo o parecido — sonreía Carly con un bidón, el único que había caído en el automóvil, en sus piernas.

— ¡Casi nos matas! — le gritaba Liz a Sarah, quien se levantaba del suelo.

—Bueno, si no me hubieras distraído, no hubiera chocado — se defendía Sarah sacudiéndose la arena del cabello.

— ¡Tú fuiste quien me quitó el volante! — decía Liz impresionada y la rubia la ignoraba.

—Maldito feminismo estandarizado, que defiende a todas las mujeres y da por hecho que TODAS son buenas en TODO, cuando eso es biológica e intelectualmente imposible — susurraba por lo bajo Stephen molesto, intentando levantarse pero su condición se lo impedía —. Y estúpida ley de la gravedad…aunque en realidad no lo es. Me retracto.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — se acercaba Jasmine luciendo genuinamente preocupada.

—En lo que cabe…la conmoción me afecto un poco — decía él ocultando su molestia, y la chica arqueaba la ceja —. No tienes por qué ayudarme, tengo el peso promedio de un chico de mi edad…y proporciones — se lamentaba y la chica lo tomaba del brazo y de un tirón lo ponía de pie —. Bueno, eres fuerte.

—Bastante — sonreía la chica —. ¿Algún plan, cerebrito?

—Simplemente continuar. Ahora que tenemos el bidón, sólo nos falta recoger a una de las esposas de Immortan Joe y tendremos todo para ganar el desafío — explicaba y la rubia asentía.

—Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no... — se aterraba Michael, escarbando entre chucherías del auto y arena, esparcida en el suelo del vehículo —. Kyu, Kyu... ¿puedes oírme? Por favor, por favor respira...sé que estás ahí. ¡No puedes morir, Kyu! ¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡Responde! ¡Puede ser en coreano, sólo hazlo! —le pedía al punto que parecía que iba a llorar, y entonces Kyu surgía de entre la arena y se lo quitaba de encima.

—Hubiera sido más fácil si no hubieras estado encima de mi todo este tiempo —le decía el extranjero y escupía arena.

— ¡Kyu! ¡Estás vivo! — se emocionaba el fanático abrazando al chico del cuello, y el otro simplemente bufaba.

— ¡Chicos, hora de continuar! — anunciaba Jasmine mientras todos intentaban recomponerse.

—Creo que se les olvidó un pequeño detalle…— estaba por explicar Lay cuando Liz se levantaba del suelo junto con Sarah, ambas enfadadas, y la oji verde lo interrumpía.

—Ni se te ocurra decir otra de tus asquerosidades de nuevo — le advertía la chica y él sonreía.

—Eso podríamos dejarlo para después…— la codeaba seductor —. Pero no. Me refería a que se olvidaban de que estábamos siendo perseguidos por aquellos locos — y señalaba a detrás de ellos a los War Boys.

—Demonios…—susurraba Jasmine y corría al frente —. ¡Chicos, tenemos que seguir!

— ¡Vamos a morir! — gritaba Michael aterrado, abrazando a Kyu, más bien encima de él.

— No si yo puedo impedirlo... — afirmaba Liz insegura, recomponiéndose y corriendo al asiento del conductor, encendiendo el vehículo.

—Hey, ¿qué les preocupa? Lucen amigables— decía tranquila Carly y en eso un War Boy le lanzaba algo parecido a un hueso y la golpeaba en la cabeza —. ¡Mátenlos a todos!

—Por primera y única vez, estoy de acuerdo con ella — admitía Sarah con algo de rencor.

— ¡Carly! — gritaba aterrado Michael soltando a Kyu y yendo hasta la pelirroja —. Amor, ¿estás bien? — preguntaba sosteniéndola del rostro y acariciando sus rizos enmarañados.

— ¿Hola? ¿Te conozco? — le preguntaba la pelirroja y lo empujaba lejos —. Miraré por la ventana en busca de Sean — decía sonriente, y Sarah gruñía.

— ¡Avanza! — le gritaba Stephen a Liz desde el fondo, y la chica intentaba arrancar.

— ¡Hay una falla! Debe ser por el choque — decía Liz esto último con rencor, mirando a Sarah quién miraba con indiferencia.

— ¡Arréglalo! — gritaba Carly mientras jugaba con la arena de la tormenta.

— ¿Me ves cara de mecánico? ¡Porque no lo soy y no sé cómo arreglarlo! — gritaba la chica y Stephen se apresuraba hasta llegar cerca de ella, y asomarse debajo del tablero del auto.

—Genial, ¿qué haces? —preguntaba Lay pícaro aproximándose y Jasmine lo detenía.

—No hagas nada morboso— le advertía y el chico resoplaba.

—Listo — anunciaba Stephen levantándose, y Liz pisaba el acelerador, arrancando.

— ¡NOS VEMOS, PERDEDORES! — se despedía Carly de los War Boys.

— ¡Ustedes son los únicos perdedores! — gritaba otra persona, cerca.

— ¿Penny? — preguntaba Jasmine asomándose, y viendo que el auto del equipo contrario pasaba al lado suyo.

— ¡SEAN! —se alegraba Carly al ver al chico asomado por su ventana, y el rubio la miraba y se hundía en su asiento, mientras que Sarah miraba molesta.

— ¡Nos vemos! — reía Mel aferrada al brazo de Zack, saludando a Jasmine mientras su auto los rebasaba.

—Esa chica... — susurraba la rubia de mal humor, y Liz lo notaba.

—Hey Jas, no hay que perder la concentración... — intentaba calmarla mientras manejaba.

—Esa pelirroja es una cualquiera — se cruzaba de brazos Carly, viendo fulminantemente a Mel de lejos.

— Claro, porque tú eres diferente, ¿cierto? — rodaba los ojos Sarah, y Carly volteabaaba y? ¿El de la chica rubiaphen en voz alta, puesto que la tormera hacía mucho ruido a verla.

—Sólo puede haber una pelirroja sexy en este reality, y esa soy yo — se señalaba a sí misma la chica, y Sarah sólo pestañeaba.

— ¿Dónde está el otro equipo? — le preguntaba Jasmine a Stephen en voz alta, puesto que la tormenta hacía mucho ruido.

— ¿Cuál? ¿El de la chica rubia sexy? — preguntaba Lay captando la atención de Carly y Sarah.

—Estúpida rubia... — susurraban ambas al unísono y al darse cuenta, quedaban mudas.

 **Dobles**

— ¡QUÍTALOS, QUÍTALOS, QUÍTALOS! — le gritaba histérica Mireya a Marcos, quien luchaba con un War Boy que se había subido al techo del auto, mientras que otro intentaba entrar por la ventana, y Kit lo combatía.

— ¡Quizá si ayudaras en algo, sería más sencillo! —le gritaba su hermano, ocupado peleando con el hombre pintado de blanco.

—Soy tu apoyo moral, yo te animo — decía ella más calma, simplemente observándolo pelear.

—No era así cuando ibas a mis partidos en la escuela —recordaba él, mientras con un garrote golpeaba al War Boy, quien intentaba ahorcarlo.

—Tú nunca tenías partidos, eras un antisocial —le recordaba su hermana y el chico estaba por responder cuando el War Boy lo tomaba del cuello, y empezaba a ahorcarlo de verdad.

Marcos no lograba quitárselo de encima y defenderse, cuando una chica golpeó al hombre en la cabeza con un fierro y éste soltaba a Marcos y caía en la arena, dejándolo atrás.

—Gracias por la ayuda, hermosa —sonreía aliviado Marcos a Paula, quien había sido la que golpeó al War Boy, y ésta sonreía.

—Sí, genial Paula... — empezaba a tararear Mireya cuando el War Boy de la ventana la tomaba del hombro —. ¡Hey! ¡Suéltame! — y estaba por zafárselo de encima cuando Kit le daba un puñetazo en el rostro al hombre y salía volando en la tormenta —. ¡Gracias! —le sonreía agradecida la chica y él simplemente asentía con la cabeza.

—Eres bueno en esto — sonreía Celyan detrás del chico, quien la miraba con una media sonrisa y se encogía de hombros, pero luego su sonrisa se desvanecía y miraba al vacío.

—Si...podría decirse que sí — contestaba él inexpresivo y se alejaba de la chica, quien quedaba confundida.

 **Confesionario**

— ¿Qué le ocurre a Kit? — se preguntaba Celyan.

.

—Yo...lamento haber golpeado a ese War Boy —decía el chico secamente a la cámara.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

— ¡Sabía que me estaban persiguiendo! — se encogía Tamara, abrazando sus piernas y sentada en la esquina, viendo todo.

— ¡Tenemos que deshacernos de ellos! — le gritaba Randy al resto del equipo, mientras se colocaba delante de Tamara, intentando calmarla.

— ¿Acaso tienes alguna idea, nerd? — preguntaba Mathias en el volante, intentando quitar a un War Boy del parabrisas, y Randy quedaba pensativo.

— ¡Sí! —Respondía al cabo de un par de segundos y Selene escuchaba atenta —. Esto es como aquel juego de zombies y vehículos, donde tienes que deshacerte de ellos...

— ¡Sé más específico, Randy! — le gritaba Selene, histérica, y Math volteaba a verlos.

— ¿Cómo te deshaces de ellos? — le preguntaba el chico a Randy, y éste sonreía.

—Velocidad.

 **Camarógrafos**

— ¿Los dejamos atrás? —le preguntaba Prince a Skyler, quien estaba levantada, deambulando.

—Sí, aunque no por mucho — admitía ella seria, y tomaba lugar, cansada.

— ¿Cómo es que siquiera podemos seguir un camino? Estamos en medio del desierto — señalaba Mel el horizonte, al frente en medio de Zack y Prince.

—Así es McLean, le gusta hacer las cosas difíciles — decía el líder y luego bufaba —. ¿Se te ofrece algo? — le preguntaba serio a Penny, quien se asomaba por encima del hombro de él, viendo el camino.

—Quiero asegurarme de que vayamos en la dirección correcta — le decía tranquila, sin dejar de mirar al frente —. Después de todo, tú no pareces estar prestando mucha atención.

—Siempre estoy prestando atención...y eso no es tu asunto — intentaba empujarla lejos, un tanto frustrado.

—Es mi equipo, lo cual significa que es mi asunto. Quiero ganar — respondía ella volviendo a asomarse.

—Bueno, quizá si aportaras algo útil al equipo, tendríamos oportunidad de ganar — le recomendaba él, dejando de intentar alejarla.

—Sí aporto algo, y es mi cerebro, puesto que tú no pareces tener uno — bufaba ella aunque seguía calma —. Quizá si dejaras de escuchar tanto a la modelo pelirroja y empezaras a escucharme a mí, te saldría algo bien.

—Lamento no poder confiar en ti, no es como si hubieras sido de fiar toda la temporada pasada — retrucaba él y Penny fruncía la nariz.

—Tenía un desequilibrio hormonal... — se defendía ella y Zack alzaba las cejas —. Creo que ahora no te queda alguna otra opción, más que confiar en mí — le decía y por primera vez volteaba a verlo directamente, y el chico hizo lo mismo. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, atentos.

— ¿Distinguen eso de ahí? —interrumpía Bay acercándose al frente, y señalando a algo, mientras que Zack y Penny volteaban a la misma dirección rápidamente, incómodos.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Otro War Boy? —preguntaba Prince deteniendo el auto, viendo a la extraña silueta de entre la arena.

—No luce tan tenebroso como un War Boy — miraba atento Zack, con Penny justo detrás de él.

—Luce más bien como...como una... —intentaba explicar Wade, buscando la palabra más adecuada.

—Una chica —respondía serio Sean, al frente con los demás, y Prince aceleraba un poco hasta encontrarse a la altura de la chica.

—Hey lindura, ¿necesitas un aventón? —le preguntaba divertido Prince a la sombra y Skyler rodaba los ojos, mientras todos observaban expectantes.

—Ahora que lo dices...si necesito uno —respondía al cabo de unos segundos con voz femenina, y al acercarse al auto, todos podían ver claramente su rostro.

— ¿Rocío? — preguntaba Zack ante la sorpresa de Penny, y la chica sonreía.

 **Microfonistas**

— ¿Cómo vamos? — preguntaba Jasmine al frente, en medio de Liz y Stephen.

—Suponiendo que la información que nos proporcionó Austin es verídica, en algún punto del camino nos encontraremos con la esposa de Immortan Joe y podremos ir a terminar el desafío — explicaba Stephen calmo, mirando al camino.

—Suena bien —asentía Liz manejando.

— ¿Y cómo ha sido tu relación con Paula desde entonces? —le preguntaba Michael a Kyu, quien lucía muy incómodo.

—Pues...ha sido buena, supongo — respondía el coreano intentando alejarse del chico, quien seguía hostigándolo.

— ¿Supones? ¿Es decir que no estás seguro de tu relación con ella? —Preguntaba el fanático—. ¿O es porque Marcos se está interponiendo en tu relación con ella? — preguntaba y Kyu fruncía el ceño.

—No lo escuches, Kyu —interrumpía Liz sin perder de vista el camino —. Paula te quiere a ti, y Marcos es un idiota. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Yo si me preocuparía — interrumpía ésta vez Carly, sentándose cerca del coreano —. Es decir, Marcos puede ser un idiota patán, pero es tan sexy. Y se la pasa conviviendo con Paula TODO el tiempo ahora que están en el mismo equipo, por lo tanto ahora ella nunca pasa tiempo contigo tampoco. Y... — seguía explicando la chica cuando Jasmine le metía un puñado de arena en la boca.

—Vamos, no tienes por qué deprimirte — se acercaba Lay al coreano, quien lucía frustrado —. Es decir, sí, Marcos es súper sexy...aunque tú no te quedas atrás —le hacía ojitos y lo codeaba, a lo cual Kyu se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

—Eres un asco —bufaba Sarah sentada al fondo.

—Permíteme un momento —le decía a Kyu y rápidamente iba con Sarah —. ¿Qué hay, primor? ¿Quiere jugar aquí atrás? — le decía pasando su brazo por el hombro de la rubia.

—Espero que se mantenga ocupado allá atrás por un buen rato — decía Liz viendo por el espejo retrovisor.

— ¿Quién está allá? —preguntaba Jasmine señalando a la silueta de una persona a lo lejos, que alzaba sus brazos y les hacía señas.

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Estamos en medio del desierto —respondía su amiga.

—Observando la fisionomía de la silueta, es obvio que es una chica. Debe ser la esposa que buscamos —concluía Stephen y Carly reía cerca —. ¿Qué te sucede?

—La esposa que buscamos... —susurraba Carly y carcajeaba, mientras que Liz se está estacionaba cerca de la chica, quien corría hacia el auto.

— ¿Hola? —preguntaba Stephen asomándose por la ventana, y antes de que pudiera proseguir la chica le daba una cachetada.

— ¿CÓMO ES QUE PUDIERON DEJARME VARADA AQUÍ POR TANTO TIEMPO? Llevo horas para aquí esperándolos, creía que por ser los mejores de la temporada pasada, serían buenos en esto, pero al parecer me equivoqué. ¿Qué acaso no tienen una estrategia? —preguntaba la chica histérica y le abrían la puerta del vehículo.

—Hola de nuevo, Terri — saludaba Liz observando a la chica, y ella sonreía.

— ¿Me extrañaron, cierto? — preguntaba observando a Sarah, quien se cruzaba de brazos molesta, pues habían sido enemigas por toda la temporada pasada.

 **Dobles**

— ¡ESO FUE MORTAL! — sonreía Mathias luego de haber girado bruscamente, tirando a un War Boy.

—No está mal — suspiraba Selene fingiendo indiferencia, acomodándose el cabello.

—Más que eso, fue genial, linda —le guiñaba el ojo y ella pestañeaba.

— ¿Qué significan tus tatuajes? — le preguntaba Celyan a Kit, señalando su brazo.

—Oh, nada... —respondía el chico cubriéndolos, y mirando en otra dirección, extrañando a la chica.

—Kit, ¿estás bien? — le preguntaba Celyan preocupada al muchacho, buscando su mirada.

—Sí, perfectamente — respondía él serio, y volteaba al frente —. Creo que debemos ir por la chica — cambiaba de tema señalando a una sombra que vagaba en la tormenta.

—Ya era hora —suspiraba Selene frustrada mirando de reojo a Randy, y luego asomándose por la ventana—. Quieras o no, vamos a llevarte con nosotros — le comentaba a la chica, y esta le lanzaba arena a la cara.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres, niña rica? —le preguntaba de mal modo la chica, y entraba al auto.

— ¡Riaya! — se sorprendían Mireya y Paula, y la chica, que era de la temporada pasada, sonreía y se sentaba entre ellas.

—Deberán apresurarse si quieren ganar, la carrera está muy reñida, y ya es hora de llegar a la meta — les aconsejaba la peli negra y luego de que Selene se recompusiera, Math arrancaba el auto.

—Lo que diga Rapunzel — comentaba entre risas Math, pues la invitada, además de ser de estatura baja, tenía una cabello muy largo y negro azabache.

—Has dicho la peor frase... —le decía Marcos viendo como Riaya se enfadaba.

 **Camarógrafos**

—La meta debe estar cerca... —comentaba Prince viendo por el parabrisas.

—Eso espero... —susurraba Zack incómodo al lado de Mel, quien lucía estresada.

—...Y todavía no puedo creer que hayas ganado, y luego decidido compartir el premio con Jasmine para abrir su tienda de deportes. No es como si hubiese estado espiándolos ni nada parecido — seguía hablando Ro (a quien Zack dejó por Jasmine, su mejor amiga, en la temporada pasada), asomando la cabeza por el hombro izquierdo de Zack, justo entre él y Mel.

—Oh, no, para nada... — bufaba la pelirroja viendo al vacío.

—En realidad no lo hizo. La detuvieron en la estación de trenes antes de que pudiera abordar porque llevaba utensilios punzo cortantes —intervenía Penny, sentada detrás de Zack, quien volteaba a verla, arqueando la ceja —. No soy una chismosa, lo vi en las noticias.

— ¿Y dónde está la rubia? — preguntaba Ro.

—Es líder de otro equipo— respondía Zack con la vista fija al frente, y Mel observaba atenta.

—Y está haciendo un excelente trabajo, por cierto —comentaba con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

— ¿Eh? — soltaban Ro y Penny al unísono.

—Sí, claro —bufaba Sean al fondo, mirando por la ventana de vez en cuando.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntaba Ro interesada.

—Su equipo perdió el desafío pasado — intervenía Skyler y Ro sonreía.

—Era de esperarse — comentaba y Zack rodaba los ojos.

— ¿Es esa la meta? — preguntaba Ash y señalaba a algo enfrente, un gran letrero colgado.

— ¡Lo es! —se alegraba Prince y todos prestaban atención.

—Oh, no... —susurraba Wade al escuchar otro motor cercano.

 **Microfonistas**

— ¡Estamos cerca! — anunciaba Stephen observando la meta.

—Ellos también... —señalaba Kyu al otro equipo.

—Bien, sólo tenemos que vencer a uno, de esa manera no perderemos a nadie más — le decía Jasmine a Liz, quien lucía concentrada.

—Nada de eso, tenemos que derrotar a ambos — se acercaba Sarah a ellas —. ¡Acelera! — le ordenaba a Liz y ella hacia una mueca.

—Sólo lo haré porque quiero ganar —decía y movía la palanca a la siguiente velocidad.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntaba Michael a Carly con ojos enamoradizos, quien manipulaba algo.

—La temporada pasada mí cámara de cabeza fue destruida por un asqueroso animal —recordaba ella con rencor —. Compré una nueva en el verano, sólo intento configurarla.

—Todo lo que haces es tan genial — suspiraba él acercándose a la pelirroja, quien no se inmutaba.

—Lo sé —suspiraba ella con su cámara.

—...Luego encontramos un ducto de basura, el cual tuvimos que atravesar para llegar a otro pasillo y encontrar la salida—explicaba Terri sentada entre Jasmine y Liz, por lo cual Stephen tenía poco espacio para moverse y parecía molesto.

— ¿Así es como entras a tu casa todos los días? —se burlaba Sarah de la chica.

—Terri, no es que no quiera escuchar la historia de cómo todos escaparon del laberinto McLean, pero tenemos un desafío que ganar —interrumpía Jasmine.

—Precisamente — concordaba Stephen, apretado.

— ¿Sam y Jessica están bien? —preguntaba Liz a Terri.

—Bueno...Sam quedo atascada en uno de los ductos y más tarde fue perseguida por una docena de ratas, pero creo que ya salió de terapia intensiva — Y Liz abría los ojos como platos.

—Hey, linda. ¿Sabes qué podemos hacer al rato? —preguntaba Lay sentándose al lado de Sarah.

—No lo sé y no quiero saberlo — respondía ella cruzada de brazos.

—Parece que al fin Sarah tiene a alguien con quien entretenerse...alguien que no sea Sean — comentaba entre risas Terri, y Sarah achinaba los ojos.

—Podemos... —comenzaba a hablar Lay cuando algo impactaba contra el auto y se sacudía.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntaba Jasmine y al asomarse por la ventana observaba al equipo de los Dobles.

 **Dobles**

— ¡Tomen eso, perdedores! — reía Selene al volante.

—No sé quién es peor manejando, ella o el chico —señalaba Mireya a Mathias, quien yacía en el suelo.

—Te dije que no debiste de haber dicho eso — decía Marcos, y Riaya simplemente sonreía.

— ¡Allá van los otros equipos! —señalaba Celyan, y Selene bufaba.

— ¿Acaso crees que soy ciega? ¡Deja de estorbar, perdedora! —le gritaba.

— ¡Sí! — concordaba Tamara, aferrada al asiento por la velocidad.

—Tranquila... — calmaba Kit a Celyan, y ella sonreía.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntaba Randy a Tamara.

— ¡Evidentemente no! —le respondía ella de mala gana y el chico fruncía el ceño.

— ¡Bien! — respondía él, y Selene volteaba a verlos.

— ¡RANDY! ¿Podrías ser útil y decirme cómo podemos ganar? —le exigía y el suspiraba.

—Sólo necesitas una cosa... — respondía él desanimado —. Velocidad.

 **Microfonistas**

— ¡Estamos cerca! ¡Tenemos que ganar! —gritaba Liz manejando, y Terri miraba expectante.

Jasmine al voltear a su derecha observaba el auto de los Camarógrafos, con Mel viéndola maliciosa, muy cerca de Zack.

—Sí, debemos ganar —susurraba ella.

— ¡Y el equipo de la rubia loca está del otro lado! — aceleraba Liz y Kyu se aferraba a su asiento, casi llorando.

—Maldita rubia... —susurraba Sarah.

— ¡Está listo! — anunciaba Carly con su cámara en sus manos, y luego miraba por la ventana —. ¡Sean! ¡Hey! —sacaba la cabeza la chica al ver al rubio en su auto, quien la miraba confundido, y en el otro auto, Mireya los miraba con cautela.

— ¡Mire! —intentaba el rubio saludarla y ella lo ignoraba.

—Idiotas — bufaba la chica y se refundía en su asiento.

—Sean... —Carly intentaba alcanzar al chico desde su auto, y accidentalmente tiraba su cámara —. ¡Oh, no! ¡Mi cámara! — Y captaba la atención de Michael.

 **Confesionario**

—Si recupero la cámara de Carly, ella me amará, seré su héroe y me besara — se ilusionaba Michael.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

— ¡Yo la salvaré! —Gritaba el chico y se asomaba por la ventana, intentando alcanzar la cámara, y cayendo del auto en el intento—. ¡Ayuda!

 **Dobles**

—Vamos, vamos, vamos...debemos ganar — se impacientaba Paula atenta.

— ¿Nerviosa? — preguntaba Marcos y ella lo miraba fijo.

— ¿Hey? ¿Hola? —interrumpía Mireya el momento, y Paula se recomponía.

— ¿Qué decías de Sean? — le preguntaba a su mejor amiga.

— ¡Es hora! — anunciaba Selene cuando Mathias apenas se recomponía, y aceleraba.

— ¡Y tenemos un ganador! Y de nuevo... ¡son los Dobles! — anunciaba Austin cuando ellos llegaban primero, y muy pegados luego los Camarógrafos y Microfonistas.

— ¡Genial! —festejaba Marcos y estaba por abrazar a Paula pero ambos se alejaban y ella abrazaba a Mire.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaban Mel, Carly y Sarah indignadas, y Selene las miraba sonriente.

— ¿Y quién es el perdedor? — preguntaba Kyu cansado.

—De nuevo, los Microfonistas... — anunciaba el anfitrión y todos se molestaban.

—Pero llegamos al mismo tiempo que ellos —defendía Jasmine a su equipo.

—Si...pero no todos — le informaba el conductor y Michael llegaba caminando de la tormenta, con su ropa llena de arena y la cámara de Carly en la mano.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaba Sarah molesta.

—No, no lo hagas... —detenía Liz a Jasmine, quien parecía estar por golpear al chico.

—Deberíamos ir a...cambiarnos —suspiraba Bay y era seguida por sus compañeros, aunque Mel lucía molesta.

—Hey, Kyu... — saludaba Paula a su novio, acercándose.

—Ahora no, Paula — respondía él cortante, dejándola atrás confundida.

—Kit... —tomaba del brazo Celyan al chico.

— ¿Sí? — preguntaba éste observándola.

—Solo quiero que sepas que...que, bueno, estoy aquí para ti. Para lo que sea — le decía ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, y dándole un apretón en el brazo, a lo cual el chico sonreía y ambos caminaban juntos al avión a la primera clase.

—Carly... — alcanzaba Michael a la pelirroja —. Toma, recuperé tu cámara —y le extendía el artefacto, a lo cual ella miraba indiferente.

—Tengo otras dos en mi maleta —le decía y se retiraba con el resto.

—Mire...hola —le sonreía Sean a la chica, quien caminaba cansada.

— ¿Ahora qué, Sean? —le preguntaba la chica cansada, y él se paraba en frente.

—Sólo quería pedirte disculpas. Lamento lo que hice la temporada pasada, no quise lastimarte, de verdad... — empezaba él y ella lo interrumpía.

—No quiero escuchar tus patéticas disculpas —decía y lo dejaba sólo.

—Diría que te deseo suerte...pero evidentemente, no—reía Ro pasando al lado de Jasmine—. Espero y seas eliminada lo más pronto posible —y la chica se retiraba.

—Jasmine... —llamaba Zack a su novia, y ella se detenía.

—Ahora no, Zack. Hablamos luego —respondía ella cansada y dejaba al chico sólo.

 **Fogata**

—Y de nuevo Microfonistas, ustedes son los perdedores. No muy buen comienzo para esta temporada, ¿o sí? — se burlaba Austin con las estrellas de la fama a un lado.

—He estado aspirando arena todo el día, mientras escuchaba a Carly y sus tonterías, y recogiendo bidones de gasolina que por cierto jamás nos pediste…no estoy de humor para escuchar tus tonterías, McLean — le pedía Jasmine fatigada.

—Sólo me callaré porque ustedes están llenos de tierra, y ensucian mi jet — decía Austin —. Estrella para Jasmine, Stephen, Liz y Kyu…— empezaba lanzándoles a todos sus estrellas, a lo cual Stephen estaba por no atraparla pero Jasmine lo hacía y se lo entregaba —. Sarah, Lay…— decía y el mencionado alzaba las cejas y le hacía ojitos a Sarah, quien bufaba —. Y sólo quedan ustedes dos…Carly, quien parece no poder mantener la boca cerrada y molesta a todos con el simple hecho de respirar, y Michael, el fanático que fue tan tonto como para bajar a recoger una cámara de la loca recién mencionada — y mientras que Michael lucía triste, Carly estaba despreocupada.

— ¿A ti no te importa nada, cierto? — le preguntaba Kyu a la chica, y ésta le sonreía.

—En efecto, Bruce Lee— y el chico miraba indignado.

—Y aunque es bastante obvio, la última estrella de la fama va para Carly — y le lanzaba la estrella a la chica, quien la atrapaba sin mucho esfuerzo, y Michael se levantaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Lamento haberte decepcionado Jasmine, a todos…— se disculpaba partiendo a tomar su paracaídas—. Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ustedes, mis ídolos. Los extrañaré, te extrañaré a ti Kyu, y a mi amor Carly, y a Jasmine, a Sarah, a Zack, a Penny, Paula… — seguía la lista y entonces el anfitrión lo empujaba del avión y cerraba la puerta.

— ¿No querían ir a dormir? — preguntaba ante todos, que lucían sorprendidos, y luego miraba a la cámara —. Y este fue otro gran episodio del reality. Michael se fue…ya era hora. ¿Quieren ver más drama? ¿Más invitados especiales? ¿Más relaciones rotas? Entonces no dejen de sintonizarnos, esto es ¡Total Drama Hollywood Challenge! — anunciaba y la emisión terminaba.

* * *

 **Basado en: Mad Max, Fury Road (2015)**

 **Equipo Ganador: Dobles**

 **Equipo Perdedor: Microfonistas**

 **Eliminado: Michael**

* * *

 **¡Hey, hey! Hola de nuevo...¿me extrañaban? xD Muy probablemente no. Lamento haber tardado tanto pero esta semana que pasó, fui a un campamento, el cual por cierto ha sido el mejor campamento de mi vida (** **hice ciertos amigos, comí mucho, hubo desafíos...en caso de que se preguntaran xD) por lo cual estuve fuera y no pude actualizar. Llegué ayer, sin embargo estaba muy cansada y no pude actualizar...pero ya estoy aquí (:**

 **Y ahora...¿QUÉ? ¿MICHAEL SE FUE? Lo se, probablemente inesperado...era un muy buen personaje, divertido y toda la cosa...pero bueno, tenía que irse, aunque lo veremos más tarde (pronto), al igual que cada eliminado (no se desesperen)**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Les gustaron los cameos de las chicas de la temporada pasada? Fue algo muy espontáneo...sin embargo me encantó. Ahora, deben saber que yo no vi la película jajaja pero un fan de ella me dijo que básicamente de eso trataba entonces lo aprobó...espero que haya cumplido con sus expectativas.**

 **¿Qué piensan de las parejas que se van formando? ¿Relaciones? ¿Campistas preferidos? ¿Siguiente desafío? Escríbanme todo en sus reviews, muchas gracias por la constancia, lo aprecio en serio jajaja. Procuraré actulizar con más rapidez, aunque mis vacaciones se pasan volando.**

 **Como tengo cansancio y sueño, me iré, pero nos veremos pronto.**

 **Nos veremos!**

 **-Santy' B.**

* * *

 **FUN FACT #2: Hay un capítulo perdido de la primera temporada, y ese es el capítulo 12, titulado 'Al Sabor del Campista'. Lo llamo perdido debido a que la primera vez que lo publiqué estaba completo pero jamás guardé la versión completa en mi computadora. Por lo cual, cuando borraron la historia y tuve que volver a publicarla, no encontraba la versión completa de dicho capítulo y la publiqué a medias. Si van al capítulo, verán que termina en medio de una oración, ni siquiera pueden leer la fogata o el ganador de dicho desafío.**


	5. RMSMcLean Titanic

**RMSMcLean Titanic**

—Esto definitivamente no es la primera clase…— susurraba Paula observando el lugar, siendo despertada por la luz: ya era de día. La chica se encontraba en la cubierta de un barco no muy grande, con sus compañeros alrededor —. Marcos…Marcos— susurraba la chica agitando al muchacho del hombro.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano, vendrías a verme — sonreía el chico y ella ignoraba el comentario.

— ¡Mira! — señalaba a su alrededor y él inspeccionaba.

—Justo cuando creía que estaba cómodamente durmiendo en una cama de lujo no muy lejos de una bella chica…aunque la parte de la chica es cierto — decía esto último acercándose al rostro de Paula, quien lo empujaba del rostro.

— ¡Bienvenidos, cinéfilos! — gritaba Austin por un altoparlante en la punta de un yate. Los 'cinéfilos' estaba distribuidos según su equipo en tres barcos, los tres del mismo tamaño pero con la bandera de su equipo. Austin y su yate se encontraban en el medio.

— ¿Cinéfilos? — preguntaba Liz confundida.

—Eso significa 'un gran aficionado del cine' –- explicaba Stephen, como si fuera obvio.

—Ese deberá ser su apodo a partir de hoy… ¡CINÉFILOS! — gritaba Austin lastimando los oídos de muchos, y Jasmine bufaba, visiblemente cansada.

—Disculpa genio, ¿dónde estamos? — interrumpía Celyan alzando la mano, visiblemente molesta.

—Es una gran pregunta, gótica rara…— le decía el anfitrión —. Estamos en el océano, en medio de la nada, cada equipo con su respectivo barco.

—Bueno, gracias por explicarlo, ya que eso seguro aclara la situación — decía Zack con sarcasmo y Mel se levantaba adormilada muy cerca de él, captando la atención de Jasmine.

— ¿Es esto parte de uno de tus desafíos locos? — preguntaba Mireya, cubriéndose del sol.

—El desafío consiste en lo siguiente. Cada equipo deberá navegar su barco, el cual contiene varios lujos, atracciones y todo lo que necesitan para el desafío…TODO… y deben llegar hasta la isla Wawanakwa. El primer barco en llegar ganará el desafío y la primera clase — decía el anfitrión cuando su yate ya partía lejos de ellos, a toda velocidad, dejando a todos confundidos.

—Espera… ¿en qué película está basado esto? – le gritaba Wade al anfitrión, pero no lo escuchaba y partía.

—Algo muy, muy malo saldrá de todo esto, lo presiento…— susurraba Randy cerca de Tamara, quien estaba parada cerca del borde del barco, inmóvil —. ¿Tamara? ¿Estás bien? — le preguntaba a la rubia, quien miraba al vacío mar.

—Si…si estoy bien — decía ella, aunque sin perder la vista del mar.

 **5:00 pm**

 **Camarógrafos**

—Tú fuiste marino, ¿no? O algo así…debes saber cómo navegar un barco — llegaba Penny al lado de Ash, quien caminaba decidido.

—En primer lugar, nunca fui marino…fui militar. Y en segundo, ¿crees que yo perdería mi tiempo ayudando a un grupo de tontos a navegar este cacharro cuando puedo explorarlo por mí mismo? Eres una ilusa — le contestaba indiferente y la pasaba de largo, sin embargo la chica lo alcanzaba y caminaba al par de él.

— ¿Perder tu tiempo? Tu ayuda podría hacernos ganar por primera vez, y no logras verlo — le decía la chica, mirándolo fijo —. Debes aportar, o si no, nadie dudará en sacarte — y lo dejaba, caminando hacia donde estaba Zack y el resto, en el camarote o cuarto de control, donde se encontraba el timón y los controles.

— ¿Entonces dónde queda la isla? — preguntaba Mel con el mapa en ambas manos, inspeccionándolo junto con Zack y Wade.

—Debe ser por donde se fue Austin — comentaba Zack con los ojos fijos en el mapa.

— ¿Y dónde queda eso? —preguntaba de nuevo la pelirroja, analizando.

—En el noroeste — decía Wade, brújula en mano, y Zack observaba al chico —. Austin fue al noroeste, y el mapa muestra que tenemos camino libre en esa dirección. Debe ser el noroeste.

—Entonces navegaremos al noroeste — concluía Zack y luego volteaba a ver al resto del equipo —. ¿Alguien sabe cómo navegar? — preguntaba nervioso.

—Perdona, no es como si en el contrato te pidiera tener el hábito de navegar — respondía Ash malhumorado, recargado contra la pared.

—Debí haber leído ese contrato... — susurraba para si misma Skyler.

—No debe ser tan difícil, ¿no? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? — preguntaba Bay positiva y Zack y Penny compartían una mirada de preocupación.

 **Microfonistas**

— ¡ESTO ES TAN DIVERTIDO! — festejaba Carly intentando mover el timón, el cual estaba siendo manejado por Stephen.

— ¿Quieres, por favor, soltar el timón y dejarme navegar? — pedía el chico intentando permanecer calmo, aunque visiblemente irritado, ante la mirada de Jasmine.

—Carly, ve a hacer otra cosa…lo que sea— pedía Jasmine sobando el puente de su nariz, y la pelirroja corría hacia KyuHyun y saltaba sobre su espalda.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntaba el coreano, a quien tomaba por sorpresa.

— ¡Corre, esclavo! ¡Vayamos a cubierta! Quizá pueda espiar a Sean desde ahí — señalaba la chica con aire aventurero, y Kyu buscaba con la mirada a Jasmine.

—Por favor — le rogaba la rubia y el chico suspiraba.

—Por favor, no — pedía a su vez Sarah, estresada.

—Bien...vamos— suspiraba el chico, y Carly festejaba mientras ella llevada por el coreano a cubierta.

—Pobre Kyu…— se lamentaba Liz por el chico—. Al menos ya no tiene a Michael acosándolo.

—No, pero ahora tiene a Carly — reía Jasmine con estrés.

— ¿Estás bien, Jas? — preguntaba Liz, preocupada por su amiga.

—Sí, si… sólo es el estrés de los desafíos. Y debe ser la marea, también — respondía la líder.

 **Confesionario**

—No me gusta hablar de esto ya que no soy la típica niñita que llora por todo y es celosa de todo, pero debo decir que me he sentido muy incómoda últimamente. Zack parece estar pasando mucho tiempo con esa tal Mel, quien de por si no me agrada para nada…no confío en ella — confesaba Jasmine con las piernas pegadas al pecho —. Además, en estos primeros desafíos mi equipo ha perdido…los demás nos ganan en número. No quiero seguir perdiendo… ¿qué debo hacer? — se preguntaba consternada.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

— ¿Cuánto crees que tardemos en llegar? — preguntaba la rubia a Stephen, quien miraba por la ventana al cielo.

—Espero que antes del anochecer — respondía él serio.

—Hay algo en ese chico que no me cuadra…— susurraba Sarah observando a Stephen hablar con Jasmine.

— ¿Decías algo, bombón? — preguntaba Lay acercándose a la rubia, quien suspiraba.

—Nunca, en la vida, ni en ningún universo paralelo a éste, te dirigiría la palabra para algo que no fuera: "Aléjate" — explicaba ella y luego lo miraba fijamente —. Aléjate.

—Veo que estás estresada, encanto. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos juntos al jacuzzi de primera clase y jugamos un poco? – le preguntaba coqueto.

—Ni en esta ni en otra de tus siete vidas…— bufaba la chica pero luego abría los ojos como platos —. ¿Hay un jacuzzi? — preguntaba y el chico asentía, a lo que la chica corría fuera del camarote, seguida por Lay.

 **11:20 pm**

 **Dobles**

—Esto se está volviendo…aburrido — suspiraba Paula sentada y recostada sobre una mesa en el camarote de mando, mientras Selene navegaba.

— ¿De qué hablas? Este barco es grandioso — llegaba Marcos con su boca llena de chocolates finos, y detrás de él venía Mireya.

— ¡Sí! Allá abajo hay un restaurant con comida gourmet, una piscina olímpica con cinco pies de profundidad, jacuzzi, spa, sala de baile, árcade…es como el paraíso que McLean siempre nos prohibió —explicaba Mireya emocionada, con su cabello húmedo —. ¿Por qué no nos acompañaste? Fue muy divertido.

—Realmente no tengo ganas de diversión…— respondía ella aburrida, recargando su rostro en su mano.

 **Confesionario**

—No he hablado con Kyu desde lo que ocurrió en el desafío pasado. Y las ansias me están matando — confesaba la chica con semblante decaído —. Es decir, desde ahí sólo lo he visto hoy a mediodía, cuando despertamos en los distintos botes. Es sólo que…me preocupa. ¿Por qué actúa así? ¿Qué he hecho? — Se lamentaba la chica, pero luego su semblante cambiaba, a algo así como enojo —. Pero no voy a ser la chica patética que llora por un chico y termina rogándole. No, seré firme…y esperaré a que me explique qué sucede.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

— ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? — preguntaba Randy acercándose a Tamara, quien se encontraba parada al lado de una ventana, aferrándose al marco de ella. Sus brazos estaban completamente pegados a la pared, y sus ojos expresaban alarmo.

—Estoy en perfectas condiciones — respondía ella con los ojos bien abiertos, intentando disimular su terror —. Y es como la vigésima vez que lo preguntas.

—Vigésima cuarta — corregía él y ella rodaba los ojos —-. Y es porque llevas aferrada al marco de la ventanilla por unas 7 horas y 40 minutos.

—Estoy bien, simplemente…me mareo un poco — mentía ella y el barco repentinamente se tambaleaba, provocando la peor reacción de Tamara, que se aferraba con más fuerza a la pared, enterrando sus uñas —. ¿QUÉ PASA?

—Lo lamento, linda. Un pequeño error — reía Mathias, quien le había quitado el timón a Selene, y ésta le pegaba tremendo golpe.

—Tamara… ¿te da miedo viajar en barco? — preguntaba Randy observando el comportamiento de la rubia, quien miraba por la ventanilla una y otra vez.

—No exactamente…— suspiraba casi sin aliento, e intentaba reincorporarse.

—Entonces… ¿es el agua lo que te molesta? — preguntaba de nuevo el geek, mirándola fijamente, y la chica suspiraba.

—No soy una debilucha frágil — recalcaba ella y pasaba sus dedos por su sedosa y larga cabellera rubia —. Sólo me inquieta un poco el agua, ¿de acuerdo? Yo…no le tengo miedo. A nada. No le tengo miedo a nada — respondía ella firme, como nunca se le había visto.

Luego, el barco se tambaleaba de nuevo y la chica se abrazaba del hombro de Randy de inmediato. Cuando la conmoción terminaba, la chica se separaba inmediatamente de él, molesta.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? — le gritaba la chica a Mathias, quien miraba apenado, pues había desprendido accidentalmente la rueda del timón, y sólo quedaba el poste que lo sostenía.

—Perfecto… ¡lo rompiste! — lo reprendía Selene con las manos en las caderas.

—No, no dulce. Lo rompimos — coqueteaba Math con ella, a lo cual la rubia lo miraba fulminante —. Mira, tranquila. ¿Ves? Aún funciona — intentaba probar el chico colocando de nuevo la rueda en el poste, y aunque aún se podía navegar, la rueda se caía al no estar pegada.

— ¡Si perdemos el desafío te eliminaré a ti! — le gritaba Selene y luego suspiraba frustrada, viendo el timón roto —. Genial, ahora es inservible.

—Técnicamente no. Podemos arreglarlo con cinta de aislar o pegamento industrial — explicaba Randy acercándose e inspeccionando el timón —. Lo mismo debió haber hecho el chico de Saw cuando le cortaron la mano — miraba el chico de manera sádica y Tamara hacía una expresión de asco

—Por más que me repugna tu manera de pensar y lo que sea que haya dentro de aquella mente retorcida tuya…quizá tengas razón — explicaba Selene con una expresión parecida a la de Tamara —. ¿Y dónde conseguirás la cinta, genio?

—Debe haber una bodega de provisiones al fondo del barco. Tenemos los planos aquí, puedo buscarla y traer lo que sea que necesitemos — afirmaba él tranquilo, y la rubia asentía conforme.

—Muy bien. Entonces ve — le ordenaba y el chico asentía —. Tamara, tú lo acompañarás. Sólo en caso de que tengas en mente traicionarnos — y Tamara abría los ojos como platos.

— ¿Y-yo? P-pero, yo…— balbuceaba la chica sorprendida, y Randy la miraba calmo —. No voy a ir allá fuera, es…

—Tranquila. Es dentro de la nave, al fondo. Nada de agua, lo prometo — le aseguraba él y la chica suspiraba.

—Está bien — respondía ella —. Andando — y Selene asentía cuando ambos chicos salían del camarote y Mathias la veía con una sonrisa.

 **Confesionario**

—Sólo acepte el acompañar a Randy para alejarme a toda costa del agua y la posibilidad de caer al mar…no crean que es por pasar tiempo con él. De ninguna manera — aseguraba ella firme, cruzada de brazos —. Además, no me gustan mucho los lugares abiertos. Me siento…incómoda.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

— ¿Estás seguro de que vamos en la dirección correcta? — le preguntaba Tamara a Randy, quién se guiaba por un pasillo con poca iluminación con ayuda de los planos, y llevando una linterna por si acaso.

—Completamente. Sólo nos falta bajar un piso para llegar a la bodega, que está casi al fondo — respondía el chico entusiasmado, con los ojos fijos en los planos.

—Genial…— bufaba Tamara, ocultando su nerviosismo —. ¿Qué hay al fondo?

—Es, bueno, algo así como el motor del barco. Con eso, ésta cosa se mantiene a flote — señalaba el lugar, y Tamara escuchaba atentamente.

— ¿Cómo es que Austin pudo conseguir una nave como ésta? — preguntaba la chica, inspeccionando el pasillo —. No lo entiendo.

—Bueno, luego de haber visto la primera temporada, no dudo que ese chico haya robado ciertas cosas…— decía Randy y encendía su linterna cuando estaban por descender a unas oscuras escaleras—. Abajo está la bodega. ¿Necesitas ayuda para bajar?

—Evidentemente no — respondía Tamara visiblemente ofendida, y bajaba las escaleras a paso firme, aunque muy pegada de Randy.

Al bajar, se encontraban con una amplia bodega oscura y sucia, llena de cajas con provisiones y otras chucherías. Se escuchaban sonidos de animales pasar, lo cual inquietaba a Tamara.

—Esto es lo que esperas de un McLean — reía Randy observando el lugar, y Tamara miraba impresionada, pero del mal modo.

— ¡Esto es un asco! — decía la chica y sin notarlo se aferraba con una mano al brazo de Randy, quien volteaba y la miraba fijamente, y ella fruncía el ceño —. No me mires — le pedía soltándolo y caminando entre las cosas, adelantándose. — ¿Qué dices que buscamos? — preguntaba, intentando no pisar o tropezar con las cajas.

—Cinta de aislar, o pegamento industrial — respondía él alumbrándola con la linterna.

— ¿Y cómo esperas encontrar eso en este basurero? — preguntaba enfadada —. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Lo buscarás tu solo, ya que fuiste el de la brillante idea. — Concluía y se iba a inspeccionar el resto de la bodega.

—De acuerdo — bufaba Randy y se arremangaba las mangas —. Seré rápido, ya verás.

—Si, si…— bufaba ella recorriendo la bodega con expresión de asco.

Mientras Randy buscaba entre cajas con ayuda de su linterna, Tamara recorría el lugar, logrando ver gracias a la fuerte luz que reflejaba la linterna del chico. La rubia no estaba para nada complacida, visiblemente asqueada por las condiciones del lugar, mientras caminaba con cautela entre las cajas. La chica se detenía ante la pared del almacén, que lucía extremadamente sucia gracias al polvo que la cubría.

—Esto es un asco…— bufaba la chica, y miraba detenidamente a dicha pared —. Hay algo escrito…— susurraba y con la manga de su suéter (y una expresión de asco) intentaba limpiar la pared —. ¿Randy?

— ¿Sí? — preguntaba el chico concentrado en una caja llena de instrumentos de tlapalería.

—Ven a ver esto — le decía la chica, captando la atención de él que dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y caminaba hasta donde estaba Tamara —. Hay algo escrito…— señalaba a la vieja pared, y el chico la observaba detenidamente.

—Es muy viejo…— intentaba descifrar el chico y luego tomaba un trapo viejo que encontraba cerca, y tallaba con fuerza la pared.

— ¿Qué dice? — preguntaba Tamara tomando la linterna y alumbrando directamente a la pared con ella.

—Oh, no…— susurraba Randy cuando ambos chicos contemplaban la pared con ojos abiertos, sorprendidos.

 **Camarógrafos**

—He estado toda la tarde en el jacuzzi y ya me siento sofocada — tosía Bay sentada alrededor de una mesa junto con Skyler, Wade y Penny.

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntaba Skyler atropelladamente, despertándose al escuchar la voz de la chica y recomponiéndose.

— ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Llevamos siete horas en el mar — se quejaba Penny aburrida.

—Si, pero de esas siete horas, tomamos una y media para averiguar cómo manejar ésta cosa, y todo gracias a Wade — explicaba el líder y le dirigía una mirada de aprobación al chico —. Luego, unas dos horas estuvieron explorando todo el barco, en el spa, comiendo en el restaurante... — seguía con una mirada reprobatoria hacia el resto del equipo.

—Fueron las mejores dos horas de mi vida hasta ahora — se recostaba en su asiento, Sky.

—Así que sabes cómo divertirte, ¿eh, linda? —le preguntaba Prince de buen modo y la chica fruncía el ceño.

—Cómo sea, el punto es que perdimos tres horas y media de viaje. A estas alturas, ya podríamos estar de regreso en la isla. Puede que los demás equipos ya hayan llegado, ¡y nosotros seguimos aquí! — gritaba Mel enfadada captando la atención de todo el equipo, incluido Zack —. Oh...lo siento, es sólo que...no me gustaría que perdiéramos y que uno de nosotros tuviera que irse a casa. Es que, todos son tan buenos aquí que...extrañaría a cualquiera — se lamentaba la chica y ningún miembro del equipo parecía creerle, a excepción de Zack.

 **Confesionario**

—Sigo sin creer cómo es que los hombres pueden creer todo lo que sale de la boca de Mel. Es decir, ¿qué no es obvio? ¡Es maligna! — expresaba Sky un tanto molesta —. Pero luego recuerdo que todos los hombres son unos idiotas.

.

—Mel a veces puede ser un tanto...explosiva — hablaba con cautela Bay —. Pero es tan extraño... ¿por qué actuar diferente? ¿Es como algún...trastorno de personalidad o algo?

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Ninguno quiere perder — la consolaba Zack dándole un apretón en el hombro —. Y en cuanto al resto de los equipos, mandé a Sean a ver si siguen cerca o han tomado la delantera.

—Sean...gran idea. ¿Por qué no mejor mandas a Ash? Hubiera sido más rápido —hablaba Penny con sarcasmo, pues a Ash no se le había visto en todo el día.

— ¿No se han preguntado en qué película se basa éste desafío? Austin nunca lo mencionó — preguntaba Bay al resto que estaba en la mesa.

—Debe ser alguna aburrida película de hombres que navegan por pasión, para alcanzar sus sueños — respondía Penny aburrida.

—Sí, bueno... ¿qué películas hablan de barcos? — preguntaba Skyler, y todos se ponían a pensar.

—Quizá...King Kong — sugería Bay.

— ¿King Kong? La idea central de la película no es un barco, es King Kong — explicaba Penny —. Quizá...Náufragos.

— ¿Náufragos? — preguntaba Skyler confundida —. ¿Qué película es esa? — preguntaba y Penny rodaba los ojos.

—Es una película clásica, de 1944 — respondía, como si fuera obvio.

— ¡¿1944?! Ni siquiera nuestros padres la conocen... — se sorprendía Skyler —. Yo opino que debe ser Piratas del Caribe. Aunque sin los piratas... — y Penny fruncía el ceño, mientras Wade escuchaba atento, acomodando las piezas del rompecabezas en su mente.

—Chicas... — las llamaba, un tanto consternado —. ¿Cuál es la película más famosa acerca de un barco? — preguntaba al trío, y las chicas pensaban.

 **Confesionario**

— ¿Nos tomó siete horas adivinar eso? — preguntaba Penny frustrada.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Titanic... — respondía Skyler preocupada, mirando al resto.

—Zack...creo que hay algo que tienes que ver — llamaba Mel al chico, sinceramente aterrada.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntaba y la chica señalaba un radar, donde un punto rojo titilaba cerca de donde estaba el barco. —. Eso no estaba hace un momento.

— ¿Qué significa? —preguntaba el chico.

—Iceberg — intervenía Prince, serio por primera vez, y detrás Penny, Bay y Skyler miraban preocupadas al líder, quien pensaba.

—Prince, Skyler...vayan a cubierta. Vean si hay un iceberg ahí —pedía y ambos asentían, corriendo fuera de la habitación.

—Un momento... ¿dónde está Sean? —preguntaba Wade.

 **En cubierta...**

—Hey...hey, Mire — intentaba cierto rubio llamar la atención de la chica, quien paseaba por cubierta en su respectivo barco.

— ¿Ahora qué, Sean? — preguntaba la chica frustrada.

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo...ven — la llamaba, pegado al barandilla del barco.

—De ninguna manera...no quiero hablarte —decía ella cruzándose de brazos, y parándose firmemente en medio de cubierta, o sea muy lejos de Sean, quien sonreía.

—Bien...tendré que ir yo, entonces —decía el rubio y pasaba sus piernas sobre la barandilla, a lo cual la chica miraba sorprendida.

— ¿Estás loco? Podrías caer al mar y morir — le advertía realmente preocupada, viendo las acciones del chico, quien se encogía de hombros.

—Si es lo que tengo que hacer para verte, entonces está bien — sonreía el chico, pegando su cuerpo a la barandilla. Cualquier movimiento suyo ocasionaría que cayera al mar.

—Bien, ¿sabes qué? Está bien... — bufaba la chica y se aproximaba a la barandilla —. Ya estoy aquí — le decía, y el chico sonreía.

—Genial — respondía él y volvía a pasar las piernas por la barandilla, a salvo en el barco.

—Y... ¿de qué quieres hablar? — preguntaba la chica.

—He intentado pedirte perdón en los últimos días pero no has querido escucharme—le recordaba el rubio y la chica bufaba —. Pero en serio quiero demostrarte lo mucho...lo mucho que me arrepiento de lo que hice la temporada pasada y... — continuaba Sean, más era interrumpido.

— ¿Qué no lo entiendes? —le preguntaba la chica, luciendo molesta —. No puedes simplemente disculparte y luego pretender como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Sean, me manipulaste por toda la temporada pasada, eliminaste a mis amigos, molestaste a mi hermano y besaste a tu hermana — contaba la chica, evidentemente herida —. No puedes esperar que te perdone tan fácilmente luego de todo lo que has hecho —comentaba esto último y el chico perdía la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Mire...yo, lo siento, yo... — explicaba el chico incómodo cuando un temblor sacudía levemente el barco de Mireya. La chica miraba a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntaba la chica, y Sean inspeccionaba el lugar.

Entonces el barco volvía a temblar, pero ésta vez con mucha más fuerza, ocasionando que la chica, quien estaba apoyada sobre la barandilla, fuera empujada por la fuerza y quedara colgando de la barandilla.

— ¡Mire! — se preocupaba el muchacho y le extendía una mano, ya que los barcos estaban muy pegados entre sí —. Ven, tienes que subir — y la chica permitía que el rubio la ayudase, levantándola y entrando al barco de los Camarógrafos.

—Gracias — suspiraba ella aliviada, y observaba el barco de su equipo —. ¿Qué está pasando?

 **Microfonistas**

—Es imposible, eso no estaba ahí hasta hace un momento, puedo asegurarlo — comentaba Stephen furioso, y todo el equipo se preocupaba al ver al iceberg a pocos metros de la nave.

—Esto debe ser obra de McLean — bufaba Liz y Jasmine caminaba directo al timón —. ¿Qué haces?

—Al menos debemos intentar. Si logramos alejarnos lo más posible del iceberg, quizá el impacto no sea tan grave — decía la rubia, a lo cual Stephen parecía enfadarse.

— ¿Qué no lo ven? Es un iceberg demasiado grande que está a pocos metros de nosotros, no nos dará tiempo de girar lo suficiente como para evitar el impacto. ¡El barco se va a hundir! — gritaba el chico perdiendo los estribos, y para cuando había terminado el resto del equipo lo miraba impresionado.

—Y yo que creía que era un simple nerd — susurraba Sarah a Jasmine, quien permanecía impresionada.

—Yo…— se tranquilizaba Stephen, y pasaba sus dedos por su cabello.

— ¿Estás bien, Stephen? — se acercaba Jasmine al chico, consternada —. Mira, entiendo que estés estresado, pero tenemos que permanecer calmados, para poder evitar hundirnos — le explicaba calma al chico, quien permanecía serio.

—Creo que es demasiado tarde — señalaba Kyu cuando el barco comenzaba a temblar, y todo el equipo corría hacia cubierta, y se asomaban a ver al mar.

— ¡Ese iceberg está cortando toda la parte inferior del barco! — señalaba Liz y tanto Jasmine como Stephen corrían dentro del barco.

—Oh, vamos… ¿nunca se les ocurrió que el desafío sería basado en Titanic? — reía Carly observando la cara de sus compañeros, y Sarah abría los ojos.

 **Confesionario**

—Esto es como un secreto, que nadie sabe…a excepción quizá del idiota de Sean — explicaba Sarah a la cámara —. Quizá la película de Titanic me gusta…bastante. No es algo que todos deben saber, evidentemente, ya que eso me pondría en una postura débil. Es sólo que…la película es…es decir, el romance, el hundimiento del barco, el drama — soñaba Sarah y luego se recomponía —. Eh, es buena.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Buena noche, cinéfilos — hablaba Austin por el altoparlante —. Como se habrán dado cuenta, las reglas del desafío cambian. Si quieren ganar, deberán ser capaces de evacuar el barco…ya que no fueron capaces de evitar que chocara con el iceberg…y llegar a la isla sanos, salvos, y TODOS. El primero en llegar será el ganador — explicaba ante todos los campistas que lucían preocupados.

 **Dobles**

— ¿Titanic? De todas las películas... ¿por qué Titanic? — se preguntaba Celyan de mal humor con los otros en la sala de control.

—En vez de quejarte, podrías contribuir al equipo... — decía Selene con las manos en las caderas y caminaba al centro —. Tenemos que idear un plan de escape, equipo, para así llegar primero y ganar. Pero primero que nada, debemos mantener la calma y permanecer juntos. — Explicaba decidida.

—En los costados del barco se encuentran los botes salvavidas, sólo tenemos que desatarlos, subir a ellos y remar rumbo a la isla — explicaba Kit calmo.

— ¿Y qué hay de las provisiones? ¿Y las linternas? ¿No se te ocurrió que podríamos necesitarlas, imbécil? — le preguntaba de mal modo la líder, y Paula arqueaba la ceja.

—Oye, podrías ser más amable, ¿sabes? Después de todo, somos tu equipo, lo único que tienes — interfería Celyan, enfrentando a la rubia.

—Bueno, yo nunca pedía la opinión de una patética gótica rara. Y al ser parte del equipo, debes acatar todas las órdenes que yo te dé, ¿sabes? — se acercaba Selene intimidante, aunque Celyan no se alejaba.

—Chicas...no creo que sea momento de pelear — intentaba calmar las aguas Paula, nerviosa.

—Hey, Barbie, tranquila... —intervenía Marcos riendo, y acercándose a Selene—. Esto se puede arreglar, sólo necesitamos que uno vaya por las provisiones, todos subimos a los botes, los desatamos, y con una brújula remamos hasta la isla y ganamos. ¿Te parece? — y la rubia inhalaba y exhalaba.

—Bien...Marcos y Paula, ustedes vayan por provisiones: sogas, linternas, kit de primeros auxilios, comida enlatada. Mathias y Kit, vengan conmigo a buscar los botes y averiguar cómo desatarlos. Y tú... — señalaba con amargura a Celyan y caminaba lentamente hacia ella — sólo asegúrate de no entrometerte en mi camino. ¡Andando!

—Pero Tamara y Randy no han vuelto... —le recordaba Mathias a la chica.

—Nos alcanzarán en cubierta... ¡vámonos! — Y aunque Mathias no lucía muy convencido, él y Kit salían tras la rubia.

—Bien preciosa, hora de irnos... — le avisaba Marcos a Paula caminando hacía las salida, y la chica buscaba con la mirada.

— ¿Y Mire? — preguntaba.

 **Camarógrafos**

— ¿Qué ves, Prince? — gritaba Zack al chico al lado de una muy impaciente Mel, mientras Prince y Skyler habían subido a la cola del mástil para poder ver bien.

—Chocamos un poquito con el iceberg…— explicaba el chico y Skyler lo miraba mal —. Bueno, chocamos mucho. La parte de abajo del barco tiene una rasgadura muy grande.

— ¿Qué tan grande? — preguntaba de mal modo, Mel.

—Diez metros de ancho y quizá dos y medio de profundidad — explicaba Skyler viendo de cerca, y el resto del equipo la miraba extrañado —. Oigan, también sé sumar.

—Si las medidas son correctas, entonces tanto el motor como la bodega de provisiones deben de estar inundándose en este preciso momento — calculaba Walker —. No es seguro bajar por provisiones.

—Podemos ir al buffet de la primera planta y obtener al menos toda la comida que podamos, en caso de quedar varados en el mar — sugería Bay y Penny abría los ojos como platos.

— ¡No podemos quedar varados en el mar! ¿Me están escuchando? Tenemos que salir de este barco sanos y salvos y llegar a la maldita isla antes del amanecer — decía la peli negra perdiendo los estribos.

— ¿Quieres callarte? — le pedía Zack de mal modo —. Bien, Ash y tú pueden ir al buffet lo más rápido posible y conseguir toda la comida que pueda, mientras los demás intentamos desatar los barcos. Al menos si mueres, no me sentiré tan culpable — ordenaba y la chica lo miraba mal —. Nadie tiene porque ahogarse…todo estará bien — intentaba el chico calmar a equipo, aunque su nerviosismo era obvio, puesto que el chico le temía al agua.

—Hey…— llegaba Sean serio, con Mireya al lado.

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y qué hay de esa intrusa? — preguntaba de mala gana Mel y señalaba a Mire, quien fruncía el ceño.

—No es una intrusa…— explicaba el rubio a su equipo entre dientes —. Estuvo por caer de su barco al mar, y la ayudé. Es todo.

—No es como si me complaciere el estar aquí — admitía Mireya viendo a Mel con ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Por qué ayudarla? ¡Es de otro equipo! — señalaba Mel.

—No podemos simplemente dejarla, su barco se está hundiendo al igual…debemos ayudarla — pedía Sean, con la mirada puesta en Zack, quien pensaba.

—Bien, estará con nosotros — accedía el chico y Mire sonreía.

—Por los viejos tiempos, ex compañero — se alegraba la chica, y Penny miraba arqueando la ceja.

Entonces el barco sufría un temblor, y los chicos se asustaban.

—Ash y Penny, más vale que se apresuren con la comida — le recordaba Zack al par, y ambos corrían en dirección a la primera planta.

 **Microfonistas**

— ¡Vamos a morir! — se abrazaba Carly de Kyu y Sarah rodaba los ojos.

—Son suficientes botes salvavidas, a diferencia de la película…la cual he visto ¿una vez? — fingía la rubia ante la mirada de Liz —. Como sea, sólo tendremos que subir a ellos y remar hasta la isla. Sencillo.

—Te olvidas de un pequeño detalle. Estuvimos navegando este inmenso barco por varias horas y nunca llegamos a la isla. ¿Qué te hace pensar que con unos tontos botes salvavidas llegaremos a tiempo? — le recordaba Liz y Sarah bufaba, mientras Stephen pensaba.

 **Confesionario**

—Tengo un amplio conocimiento de naves, barcos y…bueno, de todo, por lo cual la afirmación de Liz me estuvo rondando por la cabeza por unos ¿cuatro segundos? — explicaba Stephen con arrogancia —. Y habiendo observado las jugadas de McLean, creo que es obvia la respuesta a tal cuestionamiento. El barco nunca se movió por más de un radio de un kilómetro.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Es porque no se estaba moviendo el barco. Estamos varados en el medio del mar, lejos de la costa — decía Stephen, observando al resto, quien lucía ligeramente aterrorizado.

—Estúpida escoria de vida llamada McLean — se enfurecía Sarah.

— ¡Nos hundiremos! — se jalaba Liz el cabello.

—Tranquilos, todos — intentaba calmarlos Jasmine—. No hay tiempo que perder, vayamos a cubierta, busquemos chalecos salvavidas, subamos a los botes y rememos a la isla antes de que esto desaparezca en el agua — ordenaba y entonces un tambaleo del barco los sacudía.

—Será mejor apresurarnos — sugería Kyu y todos se ponían a trabajar.

 **Dobles**

—Vamos a morir, vamos a hundirnos y ahogarnos. Moriré. Moriré en un reality, en televisión nacional y sin seguro médico — se alarmaba Tamara, temblando y con terror auténtico.

—No moriremos — le decía Randy clamo, es más, incluso lucía como si el chico estuviese emocionado por la situación.

— ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡Estamos en la penúltima planta del barco y no falta mucho para que ésta se llene de agua y muramos aquí! — gritaba la chica aterrada, y él la tomaba de la mano.

—Tranquila, sólo tenemos que subir a la primera planta y alcanzar a los demás — empezaba a jalarla consigo, y la chica se soltaba rápidamente.

—Te he dicho que no me toques — le recordaba bruscamente, y él suspiraba.

—Bien, pero apresúrate y sígueme — le pedía y la chica de mala gana seguía al geek por el pasillo a paso apresurado.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo — le decía la chica intranquila, corriendo detrás de él.

—Es el camino que seguimos — le explicaba y luego ambos vislumbraban las escaleras —. ¿Lo ves? — las señalaba y Tamara lo veía de mala manera.

—Apresúrate — le ordenaba y ambos caminaban a la escalera, cuando escuchaban un estruendoso ruido —. ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntaba y entonces ambos volteaban.

El agua comenzaba a meterse bruscamente por la puerta de lo que una vez fue la bodega, y se apresuraba a alcanzarlos al otro lado del pasillo.

—Corre — le decía Randy un tanto alarmado a la chica, quien miraba aterrorizada cuando el chico la empujaba ligeramente del hombro y ambos se encaminaban con rapidez a las escaleras, Tamara evidentemente fatigada.

—Yo... — comenzaba a decir Tamara con dificultad, a punto de subir el primer escalón de las escaleras, mientras que Randy ya iba a la mitad y el agua se aproximaba hacia ellos.

El agua estaba por llegar hacia Tamara con brusquedad cuando Randy la tomaba de la cintura y la jalaba consigo a la escalera, subiéndola y prácticamente cargándola hasta el final de la misma, llegando a otro piso del barco y cerrando la escotilla antes de que el agua pudiera meterse.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntaba Randy un tanto cansado a la chica, quien permanecía impresionada, y aún más fatigada que el chico, recargando sus manos en sus rodillas.

—Sí... — suspiraba cansada, y luego intentaba reincorporarse, mirando al chico con el ceño fruncido —. Te dije que no me tocaras —le recordaba molesta y luego a paso lento tomaba la delantera, mientras Randy lucía exasperado, sin poder creer la reacción de la chica.

 **Camarógrafos**

—Zack no puede simplemente mandarnos por comida...podríamos morir ahogados aquí mismo — decía Penny molesta.

La peli negra y Ash se encontraban en el restaurante Gourmet del barco, consiguiendo toda la comida del Buffet que pudieran meter en los sacos que el líder les había dado.

—Desde que entré al reality, no te he escuchado decir algo que no sea una queja. Zack esto, Zack el otro...aunque un día te quejaste de Mel, para variar—le señalaba el chico y Penny arqueaba la ceja —. ¿No será que quizás tienes un crush en Zack? — preguntaba con una risa mientras tomaba unos canapés y vaciaba la bandeja completa en el saco.

— ¡NO TENGO UN CRUSH EN ZACK! — respondía la chica visiblemente ofendida —. Es insulso, arrogante, estúpido, un completo idiota — contaba ella con los dedos de sus manos, y Ash la miraba escéptico —. Además, tengo novio. Se llama Fred, y es muy lindo, amable e increíblemente inteligente — explicaba orgullosa, con las manos en las caderas.

—Suena como un completo nerd — se burlaba Ash y la chica lo miraba molesta, pero se contenía —. Qué lástima...para una chica tan bonita como tú. — Confesaba y Penny miraba sorprendida —. Aunque claro, estás muy loca...debe ser eso — se burlaba pasando cerca de ella y tomando varias frutas.

— ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme? — le preguntaba, mas él la ignoraba —. Además, ¿tú que puedes saber al respecto? Eres sólo un 'militar' — se burlaba ella, haciendo comillas en el aire, acercándose al chico.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices acerca de eso...es un asunto serio —respondía serio y Penny soltaba una risa.

—Es sólo que, a excepción del corte de cabello y, pues, tu fisionomía... — explicaba incómoda y el chico sonreía de lado — no luces como un militar en lo absoluto — confesaba ella y el chico borraba su sonrisa —. Aunque...eso no significa que no te quede el corte —le sonreía tranquila al muchacho, muy cerca de él y pasando su mano por el cabello de él, que era muy corto. El chico pareció sonrojarse, y lucía nervioso.

—Eres tan tonta —reaccionaba luego, hablando con seriedad y alejándose de la chica, quien se mordía el labio.

 **Confesionario**

—Fred, en serio, en serio, en serio, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto... —juntaba sus manos Penny en modo de súplica —. Odio a la televisión.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

 **Microfonistas**

— ¿Cómo diablos funciona esto? —preguntaba Liz molesta, intentando desatar la cuerda que ataba a los botes salvavidas al barco, captando la atención de Stephen.

—Es una polea, no tienes que desatarla, sólo tienes que quitar el seguro y lentamente jalar el otro extremo para que el barco baje por sí solo — señalaba el chico y quitaba un seguro de metal que sostenía a ambas cuerdas, a lo cual Liz miraba impresionada.

— ¿Y eso lo sabes con sólo verlo? —preguntaba y el chico asentía —. Genial. Creí que sólo serías un nerd patético y flacuchento, antisocial...pero no, si cooperas — confesaba Liz sonriente y el chico rodaba los ojos molesto.

—Como sea... —suspiraba y se iba lejos, mientras Liz manipulaba la cuerda.

—Sarah y Kyu fueron por provisiones...no sé cómo es que Sarah conoce la ubicación de cada lugar en el barco, es extraño —le contaba Jasmine a su amiga, y ambas quedaban pensativas.

—Quizá una vez fue una malvada mucama que murió en el Titanic...y como no fue suficiente arruinarle la vida a todos antes del 1912, reencarnó y ahora vive en el siglo XXI, haciendo lo mismo — bromeaba Liz y Jasmine reía cansada —. ¿Has hablado con Zack?

—No desde el último desafío... —suspiraba la chica triste, mirando al mar, y su amiga se veía triste por ella.

—No sé qué hacer con esto... —intentaba Liz cambiar el tema, señalando a la pesada cuerda, con la que parecía tener problemas.

— ¿Saben qué podemos hacer más tarde con ella? —llegaba Lay y se ponía en medio de ambas, sonriendo con inocencia.

— ¡Ahora no, Lay! —gritaban ambas al mismo tiempo, ocasionando una mirada de decepción en el chico, quien se retiraba rápidamente.

 **Dobles**

— ¿Viste a dónde fue Mire? — preguntaba Paula a Marcos, mientras ambos caminaban en un oscuro pasillo, de regreso a cubierta.

—Seguramente fue a cubierta, a llorar por Sean o por Carly, aunque seguramente no por Francisco... —reía el chico y Paula lo miraba de mal modo —. Tranquila, seguramente está bien.

—Es tu hermana, no sé cómo es que no puedes preocuparte por ella — confesaba Paula de brazos cruzados.

—Desde que se metió con el idiota de Sean y le rompió el corazón, no ha querido hablarme, y no entiendo por qué, ya que yo no fui el que le rompió el corazón— fingía el chico y Paula arqueaba la ceja, pues en la temporada pasada Marcos había ocasionado la eliminación de Mire. — Hablando de idiotas y corazones rotos, ¿cómo va lo tuyo con el extranjero? —le preguntaba y la chica se enfadaba.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia... —le respondía ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirando en otra dirección.

— ¿Eso significa que todo va mal, te ha roto el corazón y ahora estás llorando por su relación fallida? —preguntaba el chico provocando el enojo de Paula, quien evitaba su mirada y seguía caminando —. Vamos, siempre supe que lo tuyo con el coreano no iba a funcionar, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que tú también te dieras cuenta.

— ¡Sí está funcionando! — corregía ella —. ¿Y por qué creías que no iba a funcionar?

—Bueno, en primer lugar ambos son de países distintos. Eso debe afectar a qué idioma quieres que hablen, cultura, tradiciones, religión, lo que sea... —explicaba, y ella arqueaba la ceja —. Segundo, ¿acaso no lo has visto? Es patético, aburrido, y no es tan listo, no entiendo cómo, ya que se supone que los asiáticos son listos. Tercero, se la pasa coqueteando con todas: Liz, Carly, Sarah, Michael...incluso Mire, pero ambos sabemos que mi hermana tiene problemas — señalaba con su dedo a su propia cabeza y Paula rodaba los ojos —. Y cuarto, porque sé que estás perdidamente enamorada de mi — decía esto último en un susurro, tomando a la chica de la barbilla y atrayéndola a él, quien lo miraba atónita por un par de segundos, y luego se separaba de él.

—Eres un idiota — se lo quitaba de encima, incómoda —. Claro que no estoy enamorada de ti. Salgo con Kyu, lo quiero a él. — Respondía la chica y se cruzaba de brazos, con mirada triste, la cual Marcos notaba.

— ¿Estás segura? Porque si mal no recuerdo, no has hablado con él en los últimos días...y creo que la clave para una buena relación es tener comunicación. O al menos, eso dicen siempre. — Decía el chico y ella se mordía un labio, incómoda.

—No hemos hablado porque hemos estado ocupados, eso es todo... — aclaraba ella firme y el chico arqueaba una ceja —. ¿Y tú qué sabes sobre relaciones?

—Bueno, por si no lo has notado, todas las chicas me aman y persiguen. Por razones obvias... — se señalaba a sí mismo el chico, arrogante — He tenido varias relaciones con bellas chicas.

— ¿En serio? Porque Mire me dijo que nunca salías con nadie, y que creía que eras gay — le decía la chica arqueando la ceja —. También me contó que eras un antisocial y que pasabas mucho tiempo encerrado en tu habitación.

—Mireya tiene problemas en la cabeza — bufaba el chico —. Anduvo con Sean, ¿cierto? — señalaba Marcos y Paula rodaba los ojos —. Entonces, ¿siempre hablan de mí? — le preguntaba tomándola de la cintura, y Paula lo apartaba de un empujón.

—Eso era antes de que te conociera — le explicaba y miraba al frente —. Ahora sé que eres mucho peor.

—Vamos, hermosa. ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas el hecho de que te gusto, quieres estar conmigo y el tonto de tu novio simplemente estorba? — le preguntaba Marcos al oído a la chica, quien parecía perder los estribos, luciendo increíblemente molesta.

— ¡No, Marcos! Nunca he querido, no quiero, ni querré jamás algo contigo, lo que sea. No estoy enamorada de ti, sino de Kyu y ya me harté de que hagas todo esto sólo para ponerlo molesto— le decía la chica genuinamente molesta, y el chico parecía estar herido por unos segundos, pero luego simplemente rechinaba los dientes.

—No lo hago por eso — decía el chico entre dientes.

—No quiero escucharte — le decía la chica y caminaba apresurada lejos del chico.

 **Camarógrafos**

— ¡Al fin! — gritaba Mel con un tanto de exasperación en su voz, luego de haber logrado que la polea de uno de los lados del bote cediera.

—Wade lo logró hace quince minutos — señalaba Penny, y la pelirroja la miraba de mal modo.

— ¿Te pedí que hablaras? Porque no lo recuerdo — le preguntaba con sarcasmo, a lo cual Penny parecía estar por golpear a la chica, pero era detenida por Zack, quien ponía su mano en la frente de la chica.

—Detente. — Le ordenaba serio, y la peli negra rodaba los ojos —. Bien hecho, Wade — felicitaba al muchacho, palmeando su espalda, mientras que Mel hacía una mueca, aunque nadie lo notaba.

— ¡Bien, compañeros, hora de subir al bote! — anunciaba Mel con una sonrisa forzada ante la mirada de Zack.

— ¿Quién subirá primero? Podríamos probar cuánto peso soporta esta cosa — preguntaba Zack y todos se miraban entre sí.

—Skyler debería hacerlo — proponía Mel con una mirada maliciosa, y la mencionada prestaba atención.

— ¿Yo? — preguntaba la chica escéptica, mirando a todos los demás.

— ¡Sí! Suena a una buena idea — sonreía Bay, y Penny rodaba los ojos.

—Es sólo un bote…

— ¡No! ¡Yo no voy a subir a esa cosa sola! Podría caerse y yo moriría sola — se negaba la chica.

—Yo subiré con ella, un bote en el aire suena divertido — se ofrecía Prince sonriente, acercándose, mientras que Sky miraba fijamente a Zack.

—Prefiero morir sola — admitía ligeramente aterrada al líder, quien reía.

—Vamos, sólo suban — los animaba Zack, a lo cual Skyler resoplaba pero obedecía al líder y subía al inestable bote, seguida de cerca por Prince.

—Bueno, no han muerto aún — resoplaba Mel —. Veamos qué tan resistentes son estas poleas.

Y el equipo comenzaba a manipular dichas poleas, mientras el par de cinéfilos esperaban dentro del bote.

—Esto es divertido, ¿no te parece? — le preguntaba sonriente Prince a Skyler, quien recargaba su mejilla en su mano, aburrida —. Un barco flotante… ¡un barco volador, será! Siempre quise tener uno de esos. De chico, cuando mis padres me compraban barcos de juguetes, siempre jugaba a lanzarlos por los aires y verlos volar… ¿tú jugabas seguido, de pequeña? — le preguntaba directamente a la chica, que lo miraba realmente aburrida, con el codo en el borde del barco.

—En lo más mínimo — respondía ella secamente y buscaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, encontrando sus auriculares. La chica estaba por conectarlos a su reproductor cuando un tambaleo sacudía el bote y ocasionaba que la chica los tirara al mar —. ¡Eran de marca! ¿Qué les sucede? — preguntaba molesta a sus compañeros arriba.

—Lo siento…— se disculpaba apenaba Bay.

—Tranquila, cuando lleguemos al puerto podrás comprarte unos nuevos — intentaba calmarla Prince y la chica lo miraba escéptica.

— ¿A dónde crees que vamos? ¿A Nueva York? — preguntaba con un tono de voz alto, un tanto desesperada.

—No…pero sería genial — sonreía el chico, mientras Sky lucía estresada.

—Perfecto — bufaba la chica, azotando su espalda contra el borde del bote —. ¡Ouch!

—Hey, tranquila linda…— empezaba a decir el chico, calmo.

—No me llames linda — interrumpía la ojo-gris, un tanto amenazante, mientras sobaba su espalda.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? — le preguntaba el chico, omitiendo el tono amenazante en la voz de ella —. ¿No te gusta cuando te dicen la verdad? Porque la verdad es que eres muy linda — decía y llamaba la atención de la chica, quien lucía un tanto impresionada aunque a la vez cansada, mientras se detenía en seco.

—Cállate — alcanzaba a decir la chica, regresando a su usual expresión de antipatía.

Un segundo después, una persona caía abrupta y dolorosamente al medio del bote, y ambos chicos miraban preocupados.

—Maldita loca — maldecía Penny levantándose rápidamente y mirando hacia arriba, con rabia.

— ¿Quién? ¿Mireya? — preguntaba Prince observando también.

— ¿Quién es ella? — preguntaba Skyler y Prince miraba a la chica divertido, pues sabía que ella fingía no saberlo.

—No… ¡Mel! — gritaba Penny e intentaba acomodarse el cabello, mirando con odio hacia arriba.

— ¿Qué tienen en contra de Mel? A mí se me hace muy buena onda y bonita — preguntaba Prince con naturalidad y ambas chicas lo miraban incrédulas.

— ¿Eres descerebrado? ¡Ella es el mal en persona! —gritaba Skyler molesta, y Penny asentía.

—Sí, y es casi literal sólo tienes que cambiar la 'e' por una 'a' y tienes el nombre — intervenía Penny estresada y ambos chicos volteaban a verla.

—Tú en serio tienes un problema — decía Sky mirando a la chica.

—Es lindo, tu equipo — concluía Mireya con sarcasmo, y Sean tragaba saliva incómodo.

 **Microfonistas**

—Esto es tan emocionante…— susurraba Sarah para sí misma, mientras ella y Kyu cruzaban a paso rápido un pasillo que los llevaría a cubierta, ya con provisiones en mano —. ¡Se parece tanto al del verdadero! — Acariciaba un pilar del pasillo, pero luego notaba la forma en que Kyu observaba el comportamiento de ella y se recomponía —. Es decir, luce como un barco…decente.

— ¿Debería preocuparme por tu comportamiento? — preguntaba Kyu arqueando una ceja, esperando a la chica, quien se alejaba del pilar.

—De lo único que deberías preocuparte es de que el idiota de Marcos esté pasando tanto tiempo con tu noviecita — volvía Sarah a utilizar su tono arrogante, mientras caminaba con estilo —. Después de todo, creo que todos vimos la 'química' que parecía haber entre ellos en la temporada pasada.

—No estoy preocupado…confío en Paula — suspiraba Kyu, y Sarah volteaba a verlo atentamente.

—Eso me lo dices ahora… ¿pero quién sabe? Conviví con Marcos la temporada pasada, y él puede ser muy…persuasivo — decía esto último la rubia con desprecio, y se acercaba al asiático —. Claro, no estoy diciendo que Paula no te ame ni nada parecido, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo la ves al día? ¿Quince minutos, quizá? Es una relación a larga distancia… es como si ella estuviera aquí en Canadá, y tú siguieras en Corea — reía la rubia y el chico suspiraba frustrado.

— ¿Sabes? En este momento podrías utilizar esa afición tuya a la película de Titanic, la cual es evidente que padeces, para ayudar al equipo. Sarah, hemos perdido dos veces, y aunque los dos competidores eliminados me estaban volviendo locos, si seguimos perdiendo los demás nos ganarán en número, y quien sabe, los próximos podríamos ser nosotros. — Intentaba convencerla Kyu, mientras que Sarah quedaba pensativa.

—Quizá tengas razón…no me gusta tu actitud ni que nadie me mangonee, pero supongo que podía rescatar a este equipo de perdedores una vez — suspiraba ella y sacudía su cabello —. ¡Andando! — le exigí a Kyu, quien traía la bolsa más pesada.

— ¿Dónde estaban? Llevamos mucho tiempo esperándolos — les preguntaba molesto Stephen, con el resto del equipo arriba del bote.

—Muévete Steve Jobs, es hora de que la gran villana mente de Total Drama se haga cargo — empujaba Sarah al bote al chico, quien gruñía y era ayudado por Jasmine a recomponerse.

— ¡Pero si yo estoy aquí abajo! — gritaba Carly y Sarah simplemente rodaba los ojos.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — preguntaba Liz a Kyu sorprendida, cuando éste subía al bote y se sentaba a su lado.

—Contrario a lo que la mayoría de ustedes piense, Sarah si tiene algo adentro que bombea y la permite seguir adelante…quizá no sea un corazón, pero debe ser algo — decía el chico a lo cual la oji verde reía, y Stephen miraba atento.

— ¿Estás bien, Stephen? Luces algo pálido — interrumpía Jasmine los pensamientos del muchacho, quien desviaba su vista.

—Sí…debe ser el hambre, o la falta de descanso — fingía el muchacho, y la rubia sonreía.

—Puedes comer algo de las provisiones, si quieres —decía ella amable y le tendía un chocolate.

—Sí…sí, buena…— empezaba a decir Stephen aceptando el chocolate.

 **Confesionario**

—Mala…— decía el muchacho serio a la cámara.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—…Idea — terminaba dándole un mordisco a la barra de chocolate, mientras observaba a Sarah con cautela.

 **Dobles**

—Esto apesta…odio Titanic, es de las peores películas que pudo haber creado el ser humano — se quejaba Celyan acostada en uno de los botes de los Dobles, al lado de Kit quien permanecía acostado también, mientras que Marcos remaba, y no muy lejos Paula estaba sentada, luciendo molesta y sin hablar con nadie.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — preguntaba Kit con interés, y su mirada fija en las estrellas del cielo.

—Es solo otra tonta película empalagosa de amor entre clases distintas, un amor imposible que se da tan sólo unos días después de conocerse, y que termina con una muerte trágica…patético — decía la chica aburrida y dejaba a Kit pensando.

—Entonces, ¿crees que es imposible tener afecto genuino por alguien a quien llevas poco tiempo de conocer? — preguntaba el chico con interés en su voz, y Marcos escuchaba eso último de lejos.

—Pues…simplemente suena como algo tan irreal. Es decir, ¿cómo sabes que realmente quieres a esa persona? — se preguntaba la chica y Kit se sentaba, y miraba con ternura a la chica, quien seguía acostada.

—Quizá, podrías saberlo…cuando piensas en ella todo el tiempo. O cuando el simplemente verla te hace sentir tranquilo, o incluso feliz. Si cuando ella te voltea a ver y sonríes de inmediato, simplemente por reacción quizá…Cuando sabes que a ella no podrías mentirle jamás, y ya no quieres ocultarle nada. Quizá porque simplemente, y sin que tú lo sepas, la quieres en verdad — explicaba Kit con la mirada perdida en Celyan, mientras que de lejos Marcos escuchaba, y sin poder evitarlo volteaba a ver a Paula y fijaba su mirada en ella, a lo cual la chica lo miraba por unos segundos hasta que, incómoda, apartaba la vista.

— ¿Y tú crees que te darías cuenta si así fuera tu situación? — se levantaba Celyan y le preguntaba al chico, quien sonreía.

—Creo que ya me he dado cuenta — confesaba el chico mirándola tiernamente, mientas que Celyan soltaba una media sonrisa.

—Patético amor adolescente — bufaba Selene viéndolos de reojo, mientras Mathias remaba a su lado.

—En vez de estarte quejando podrías poner tus brazos a trabajar, después de todo, ellos lo necesitan — reía Math de la rubia, mientras ella seguía contemplando al par del otro bote con ojos entrecerrados.

—No necesitan amor…necesitan ponerse a trabajar — bufaba la chica.

—Me refería a tus brazos — soltaba Math una carcajada, y se acercaba a la rubia —. Aunque siendo honestos, para ser rubia no eres nada tonta…y definitivamente nada fea — seducía el chico a Selene, quien volteaba a verlo y rodaba los ojos.

—No necesito que me recuerden lo evidente… necesito que te pongas a remar, para así poder remar, ganar este estúpido desafío… ¡y obtener primera clase, para poder restregárselo a esa pelirroja de pacotilla! — se exasperaba la chica llamando la atención de la mayoría.

—No me sorprende que, siendo tú nuestra capitana, el barco se haya hundido…— suspiraba Math y seguía remando, ante la mirada de Selene, quien fruncía la nariz y ponía sus manos en las caderas.

— ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? El desafío es 'Titanic', el barco tenía que hundirse…— explicaba la chica, y Mathias se encogía de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices…— decía remando animado, provocando la peor cara de la chica.

 **Confesionario**

—Math es un imbécil, además de un incompetente mental…que en dado caso es lo mismo — pensaba la rubia molesta.

.

—Es tan divertido molestar a Selene y ver cómo se enfurece — reía Mathias —. Eso la hace más sexy.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? — preguntaba Randy acercándose a Tamara, quien se abrazaba a sí misma, temblando del frío y del pánico.

—Sí, lo estoy — respondía ella ásperamente —. No soy una inútil, buena para nada.

—Nunca dije eso — reía el chico frustrado —. ¿Tienes frío? ¿O aún te asusta el agua? Ya te dije que, en caso de que cayeras, yo te ayudaría de inmediato.

—Si crees que te diré sí a eso del frío sólo para que tengas una buena excusa para poner tus manos encima de mí y abrazarme, estás loco — le respondía ella, con el ceño fruncido —. Y yo no le tengo miedo a NADA, ¿escuchaste? ¡Nada! — terminaba, aunque era evidente que la chica se encontraba paralizada, al tener al mar rodeándola.

—No iba a hacer nada de eso…simplemente quiero ayudar — decía el chico un tanto decepcionado y le extendía a la muchacha una manta —. Y no está mal tenerle miedo a algo. Es parte de ser humano — respondía volteando a otra dirección, mientras que Tamara simplemente lo veía fijo.

— ¡Odio el Titanic! — interrumpía el momento Selene, y es que Math la había lanzado al agua, por lo cual la chica furiosa volvía a entrar al bote, empapada, mientras que el chico reía.

—Simplemente luces mucho mejor — carcajeaba Math ante la risa de muchos.

—Yo estoy empezando a amar el Titanic — reía Celyan mirando a la líder intentando recomponerse.

— ¡Idiota! — gritaba Selene y le daba una patada en la entrepierna al chico, quien caía de rodillas en el bote, adolorido.

—Chicos…no es por nada pero creo que deberíamos seguir — interrumpía preocupada Paula, y la rubia bufaba y asentía.

— ¡A remar, perdedores!

 **Camarógrafos**

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntaba Sean a Mire, mientras colocaba una manta sobre los hombros de ella, y la chica se sonrojaba.

—Sí…gracias — respondía ella con amabilidad sincera, ocasionando una sonrisa por parte del muchacho, quien la contemplaba fijamente —. ¿Qué? — preguntaba apenada la chica, ocultando la mirada.

—Nada. Sólo me alegra que estés aquí — le sonreía el chico, y ella reía tímida.

 **Confesionario**

—He estado tan ocupada odiando a Sean que había olvidado que en realidad, sí lo quiero. Quizá así ha sido siempre, desde la temporada pasada, y a pesar de todas esas cosas que pasaron. — Suspiraba Mireya, pensativa —. Aunque eso no significa que me haya olvidado de todo lo que me hizo aquella vez. Recuerdo todo. Vívidamente — decía esto último con rencor.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Supongo que porque Carly no está aquí, ¿cierto? — preguntaba la chica ásperamente, y la sonrisa del rubio se desvanecía.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaba Sean, intentando guardar la calma.

—Ahórrate tus palabras, Sean — bufaba molesta Mire, y volteaba a otra dirección, mientras Sean permanecía sorprendido.

— ¡Hagan lo que hagan, no dejen de remar! ¡A menos que quieran ser eliminados! — gritaba Mel al equipo y el par de botes, con silbato en mano.

— ¿Ves? Es así todo el tiempo… ¡en todo momento! — señalaba Penny frustrada, sentada al lado de Zack, mientras ambos remaban.

—Es bueno que lo hagas de vez en cuando…es una motivación para que el equipo trabaje — asentía calmo Zack, ante la mirada incrédula de Penny.

— ¿Motiv…? Tú mismo lo has dicho, ¡'de vez en cuando'! Pero ella es así TODO el tiempo — explicaba la chica atenta ante la respuesta del chico, quien simplemente suspiraba.

—Sólo…déjalo pasar ésta vez y ponte a remar, ¿sí? — le pedía y la chica suspiraba, remando aunque con dificultad —. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada, es sólo que…hace rato que 'alguien' me empujó al bote, me lastimé un poco la espalda y los hombros. Es todo — explicaba un tanto adolorida la pelinegra, sobando su espalda, mientras que Zack la miraba fijo.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Remaré por ti — decía quitándole el remo, y el chico seguía con lo que estaba haciendo, dejando sorprendida a la chica.

—Pero…— empezaba a excusarse la chica, y Zack negaba con la cabeza.

—Debes descansar — interrumpía él, serio, y la chica sonreía por un segundo, para luego recostarse al lado del muchacho.

—Hey, ¿Qué está haciendo? — preguntaba repentinamente Mel, observando a la chica —. ¡Tiene que trabajar!

—Tranquila, Mel. Está bien, puede descansar — intentaba calmarla Zack y pacíficamente seguía remando, mientras que Mel parecía no poder contener la furia.

 **Confesionario**

— ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE ZACK A CONTRADECIRME ENFRENTE DE TODO EL EQUIPO? — preguntaba Mel furiosa, pero intentaba relajarse —. Y aún peor, dándole la razón a esa peli negra teñida…Cuando entré a la competencia, sabía que tendría que enfrentar a Jasmine…después de todo, le estoy robando su novio. ¿Pero tener que lidiar también con esas dos tontas morochas de mi equipo? — Preguntaba un tanto exasperada, y luego se cruzaba de piernas con elegancia y exhalaba fuertemente —. Es evidente que no saben lo que es ser una pelirroja…Carly tampoco lo sabe; estoy segura de que es teñida.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

— ¿Acaso…eso es…? — preguntaba Wade, quien había estado platicando con Bay todo el camino, mientras se levantaba y observaba algo a lo lejos.

— ¡La isla! — sonreía Bay y llamaba la atención de sus compañeros.

— ¡A remar!

 **Camarógrafos**

—No, Jack, nunca te dejaré ir…— se burlaba Liz de Lay, pues de una manera u otra había terminado por caer al agua, y ninguno se molestaba en ayudarlo.

— ¡A-ayuda! ¡M-me con-congelo! — suplicaba el chico tembloroso, frotando sus brazos con sus propias manos, mirando a sus compañeros.

—Jasmine, creo que alguien se…bueno, empujó a Lay allá — suspiraba Kyu viendo al chico tembloroso.

—Oh, sí…fui yo — admitía la rubia calma —. Todo iba bien hasta que empezaste a hacernos propuestas indecentes a Liz y a mí.

—Lamentablemente, no podemos darnos el lujo de dejarlo a la deriva aquí…tenemos que ganar el desafío — decía Kyu mientras cargaba al pequeño muchacho y lo regresaba al bote.

—Gr-gracias…sensual co-co-coreano…— intentaba seducirlo Lay, pero estornudaba de inmediato, mientras que tomaba una de las mantas y se arropaba con ella —. Cu-cuando me encuentre me-mejor, te agr-gradeceré por t-tus servi-i-cios…. — tartamudeaba friolento el chico, y Kyu hacía una mueca de incomodidad.

—Espero que no se mejore nunca — admitía Liz.

— ¿Quieren seguir diciendo estupideces o prefieren ganar este desafío? ¡Andando, perdedores! — le gritaba Sarah, quien estaba al mando con un silbato, al equipo, especialmente a Kyu, Stephen, Liz y Jasmine, quienes eran los que remaban.

— ¿Jasmine? ¿La dejarás tomar el mando? — le preguntaba extrañada Liz a su amiga, quien sonreía.

—Por hoy, sí. Sorprendentemente, sabe más de Titanic que cualquiera de nosotros. Además, creo que le hacía falta mangonear a alguien — reía la rubia con su amiga y ambas seguían remando.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, viejo? — preguntaba Kyu a Stephen, quien remaba con dificultad.

—Si bien mis habilidades físicas no son las mejores, no puedo permitirme ser un holgazán. Es bueno poner mi masa muscular a trabajar de vez en cuando, de otra manera podría contraer alguna enfermedad a temprana edad — respondía Stephen bastante cansado, jalando los remos con pesadez —. Eso es un no, gracias.

—Me imaginé — reía Kyu brevemente y continuaba remando sin dificultad, mientras Stephen lo observaba.

— ¿Cómo es que puedes permanecer calmo, luego de todo lo que te ha pasado? — preguntaba Stephen con impresión en su rostro, y Kyu soltaba una breve risa.

—No es como si estuviéramos en el Titanic de verdad, es sólo un desafío — explicaba el coreano sonriente, y Stephen miraba al chico.

—Me refiero a lo de Paula y Marcos — explicaba Stephen con cautela, y la sonrisa de Kyu se desvanecía —. Y al hecho de que ninguno de tus amigos o antiguos compañeros de equipo estén en este equipo ahora.

— ¿Veías mucho el show, acaso? — preguntaba Kyu, mirando al frente.

—Lo necesario. Es decir, tenía que ver a qué me enfrentaría aquí dentro — confesaba el chico y Kyu asentía —. Pero también he escuchado cosas… ¿Marcos ha intentado meterse con tu novia, o algo?

—Sé que quizá simplemente lo hace para molestarme, el idiota — bufaba Kyu y remaba con un tanto de ira, la cual Stephen notaba.

—Pero eso no es lo que te molesta… ¿o sí? — preguntaba Stephen, procurando elegir las palabras adecuadas —. Te molesta que Paula no parezca tener ningún problema con ello.

Los brazos de Kyu de repente se tensaron, era evidente al ver como las venas se marcaban en su piel, y cómo el chico parecía remar con más ánimo.

—Es decir, te entiendo, supongo. Es tu chica y parece ser que la quieres de verdad. Pero como en todo, el tiempo juega un factor muy importante en las relaciones. Mientras más pasas tiempo con una persona…es inevitable, te vuelves más cercano a ella. Y mientras más cercanos sean unos, más oportunidad hay de que se dé algo más que amistad, sino un sentimiento más fuerte…— concluía Stephen calmo, remando con dificultad, y Kyu miraba al chico con sincera preocupación.

— ¿Tú en serio crees eso? — preguntaba interesado, y Stephen bufaba.

—No lo digo yo, lo dice la Psicología, ciencia que aunque a veces es subestimada, comprende perfectamente la capacidad emocional del ser humano — narraba Stephen ante la mirada atenta de Kyu —. Pero, hey, no tienes por qué desanimarte. Si dices que tu novia te quiere, lo cual no dudo, entonces hará todo lo posible por alejarse de Marcos — finalizaba y dejaba al chico pensando, mientras la ira crecía en él.

 **Confesionario**

—Quizá nunca me había puesto a pensarlo de esa manera…pero Stephen tiene razón. Si Paula en verdad me quiere, entonces se alejará de Marcos. Ella lo haría, ¿cierto? — preguntaba con sonrisa forzada y nerviosismo a la cámara.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Hey, Kyu, creo que debo felicitarte. Me alegra que tú sí quieras cooperar en el equipo, y que remes más aprisa — felicitaba Sarah al frente del resto, y el chico al notar lo que hacía, se calmaba —. ¡A diferencia de OTROS! — gritaba esto último en cara de Liz, quien lucía molesta.

—A menos que quieras terminar como Lay, te sugiero que mantengas tu ira controlada, ya que me tomaría un segundo derribarte — la amenazaba Liz, y la rubia bufaba.

— ¡CAPITÁN! — gritaba Carly con tono de pirata, subiéndose en Kyu.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaban Jasmine y Sarah, al unísono, estresadas.

— ¡La isla! — señalaba la pelirroja a lo lejos, y efectivamente, la isla se encontraba frente a ellos, y más cerca que nunca, sólo que no lo había notado por andar peleando. Estaban a tan sólo unos metros de la costa.

 **Dobles**

— ¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes se ha puesto a pensar dónde está Mireya? — preguntaba Paula interrumpiendo una pelea entre Celyan y Selene, y la líder volteaba a ver a la chica, aterrorizada.

— ¡Es verdad! ¿Dónde está esa pequeña arpía? — preguntaba Selene molesta, buscándola alrededor.

—Hey, estás hablando de mi hermana…— interrumpía Marcos molesto y la rubia se encogía de hombros.

—Como si no lo hubieras pensado antes…

—Pues no está aquí con nosotros. ¿Estabas tan ocupada fingiendo ser líder que olvidaste a un miembro del equipo? — preguntaba Celyan desafiante, mientras los demás miraban incómodos, y Selene molesta.

—NO soy la niñera de nadie, por lo cual no es mi culpa si alguno de ustedes perdedores hace algo estúpido. ¡Como esto! — señalaba molesta —. ¡Voy a matarla! ¡No podemos llegar a la costa sin ella, entonces perderemos y todo MI trabajo no habrá valido nada!

— ¿Tú trabajo? — preguntaba un tanto indignado Marcos.

—Hey preciosa, tranquila…lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrarla antes de que lleguemos a la costa — intentaba calmarla Math, pero la chica lo alejaba.

— ¡¿CÓMO PLANEAS ENCONTRARLA A MAR ABIERTO?! — preguntaba exasperada.

—Técnicamente, nosotros estamos…—empezaba a explicar Randy.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Randy! — gritaba Selene y el chico guardaba silencio.

—Tranquila, Selene…hallaremos la solución antes de llegar a la costa. Todo saldrá bien, sólo tenemos que ponernos a pensar — intentaba calmar Tamara a la líder, quien lucía terriblemente irritada.

— ¿La solución? ¡Oh, ya tengo la solución! ¡Si la chica no aparece entonces tendremos que expulsarla! — gritaba molesta y luego se detenía en seco, y pensaba seriamente lo que acababa de decir.

—No puedes eliminarla, quizá fue un error…— intentaba convencerla Paula, y la rubia sonreía de lado.

 **Confesionario**

— ¿Cómo es que no se me había ocurrido antes? — preguntaba la rubia sonriente y satisfecha —. Selene, además de hermosa, eres una genio…

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Dije…si ella no aparece — sonreía la muchacha, asustando a la mayoría —. ¡Andando!

— ¡Y parece que nuestros tres equipos están cada vez más cerca de llegar a la meta! Pero, ¿Quién ganará? — preguntaba Austin por el alto parlante, mientras los tres equipos remaban sus botes con todas sus fuerzas para poder quedar en primer lugar.

—Si perdemos… ¡al menos tuvimos el jacuzzi! — intentaba animar al resto Bay, mientras todos remaban con fuerza.

— ¡El jacuzzi era una trampa! — gritaba Penny, quien se había levantado a remar.

—Oh…

— ¡Vamos perdedores! ¡No pasé todo un día encerrada en un bote con ustedes por nada! — gritaba Sarah al resto, que remaba con fuerza.

—Sorprendentemente…no es peor que Carly — admitía Jasmine remando al lado de Liz, quien miraba con asco a Sarah.

— ¡En marcha, tontos! — gritaba Selene a su equipo, quien se apresuraba en remar.

— ¡Es mi equipo! — señalaba Mire emocionada al verlos, y entonces Mel de una patada la tiraba de vuelta al bote.

—Dejemos que tu equipo sea un perdedor — le decía la pelirroja, viendo con odio a Selene, no muy lejos.

—Un momento, si ahí está el otro equipo… ¿dónde están los Microfonistas? — preguntaba Zack buscando por todas partes.

— ¡Y tenemos un ganador! Y por primera vez en la competencia, ¡los Microfonistas se llevan el primer lugar y la primera clase! — anunciaba Austin por el alto parlante cuando el bote de dicho equipo llegaba a la playa y los chicos bajaban victoriosos y bastante cansados.

— ¡Al fin! — celebraba Liz y se echaba en la arena, cansada.

—Buen trabajo — palmeaba Kyu su espalda.

—Ge-genial, ti-tierra…— sonreía Lay aún temblando, y con su nariz púrpura, luciendo pálido, incluso de un color azul —. Va-vamos, primor…re-recostémonos juntos — le pedía el chico a Sarah, tomándola de la mano, y ella se apartaba de inmediato.

—Ni en un millón de años luz — decía ella con rencor.

—Estoy seguro de que no sabes qué significa ese concepto — comentaba Stephen y la rubia lo ignoraba.

—Vamos, Sarah…el chico necesita ayuda para descansar — reía Liz junto con Jasmine, y la rubia bufaba.

—Ahora sólo queda ver quién será el segundo lugar y quien será el perdedor que enviará a uno de los suyos a casa — anunciaba Austin y Jasmine miraba atenta —. Y el segundo lugar es para…— hacía suspenso el anfitrión, cuando ambos equipos remaban desesperados, yendo a la par —. ¡El equipo de los Camarógrafos Asesinos, de nuevo!

— ¡No! ¿Por qué? — preguntaba Math decaído, mientras el resto salía del bote y los Camarógrafos lucían aliviados.

—Clase turista de nuevo…perfecto — bufaba Mel sacudiéndose la arena de los pies, mientras que Jasmine la miraba de mal modo.

—Bueno…me parece que el equipo de los Dobles no está completo — señalaba Austin y Mireya llegaba apenada con los de su equipo.

—Lo lamento chicos…no quería, todo fue un incidente — intentaba explicar la chica avergonzada, y todos la miraban un tanto molestos y decaídos.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cuál es tu excusa? — preguntaba molesta Selene con las manos en las caderas, y la chica miraba triste.

—No te preocupes, Mire, te perdonamos — llegaba Paula desanimada con Marcos, y la chica tomaba a su amiga del brazo y se retiraban juntas.

—Hey, Paula…tengo algo de qué hablarte — pedía Kyu cuando veía a la chica pasar, y Mireya se retiraba.

—Felicidades por la victoria — felicitaba Paula fríamente, y el chico tragaba saliva.

—Gracias…mira, primero que nada, lamento la forma en la que me comporté el desafío pasado. Sé que no lo mereces, y lo siento mucho — se disculpaba el chico y la chica lo miraba con compasión.

—Sé que has estado estresado, y no te preocupes, te perdono — le decía ella calma y el suspiraba aliviado.

—Me alegro. Y sé que tú me entiendes mejor que nadie, por lo cual hay algo que quiero pedirte — le confesaba tranquilo y la chica prestaba atención —. Tu relación con Marcos, sabes lo molesto que él es, y sé que quiere algo contigo…

—Kyu, ya lo habíamos hablado. Entre Marcos y yo no hay nada, nunca lo habría. Yo salgo contigo — se acercaba la chica al coreano y posaba sus manos en el torso de él.

—Lo sé, y te creo, pero…no sé si podría soportar el seguir viéndote cerca de él todo el tiempo — confesaba él, esforzándose por no distraerse con la muchachita —. Es por eso que quiero pedirte que…te alejes de él. En definitivo — confesaba y la chica lo miraba extrañada, e incluso molesta.

— ¿Quieres decir que…primero te enojas conmigo si razón alguna, luego inventas una tonta disculpa sólo para que yo te perdone y así tú puedas pedirme que me aleje en definitiva de él? — preguntaba incrédula la chica, y lanzaba una risa seca—. Kyu, Marcos es hermano de mi mejor amiga Y además es mi compañero de equipo. Lo que me estas pidiendo es algo imposible. No importa si lo intente, yo…tendré que hablar con él de vez en cuando — explicaba calma, y el chico fruncía el ceño.

—Si realmente me quisieras, te alejarías de él sin que yo te lo pidiera — le decía el chico con un tono agresivo en su voz, y ella se apartaba.

—Y si tú realmente confiaras en mí, no habría necesidad de pedirlo ya que Marcos no me interesa — le respondía ella, de malhumor, y luego se frotaba la sien —. ¿Sabes qué, Kyu? Hoy ha sido un día muy pesado, y realmente escucharte no lo mejora. Así que iré con mi equipo. Te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo, y que te olvides de este asunto — decía la chica amargamente, y se encaminaba a la tercera clase, dejando al coreano solo, quien caminaba directo a la primera clase, encontrándose con Stephen.

— ¿Estás bien, compañero? Luces agotado — preguntaba interesado el geek, y Kyu suspiraba.

—Sí, sí…el desafío me dejó muerto — afirmaba ante la mirada de su compañero —. Por cierto, gracias por el consejo, amigo. De verdad — palmeaba la espalda del chico, quien asentía.

—Es un placer— respondía con cordialidad mientras su compañero se alejaba —. De verdad — susurraba.

—Zack — se acercaba Jasmine tímidamente al muchacho, cuando éste salía de su bote —. Lamento que hayan perdido, en serio.

—Nada que lamentar. En realidad no fuimos máximos perdedores…además, la tercera clase y yo nos estamos volviendo cercanos — bromeaba el chico exhausto, pero con una sonrisa, lo que confundía a su novia.

— ¿No estás enojado conmigo? ¿Luego de cómo te hablé? — preguntaba la chica sorprendida, y Zack se encogía de hombro.

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Estabas estresada, todos tenemos momentos de estrés. Eso no significa que no me quieras o que yo te deje de querer por eso — respondía con naturalidad provocando una sonrisa de su novia, quien se acercaba y lo besaba —. Si eso te hace querer besarme, creo que deberías gritarme más seguido — bromeaba él y la chica reía.

—Estaba tan preocupada…todo el viaje pensé que quizá estarías molesto conmigo, o que estarías ocupado o algo…— admitía apenada, y el chico la miraba sonriente mientras ella se abrazaba de su cuello.

— ¿Ocupado con qué? Si te refieres a ser líder de un equipo, no es tan pesado. Mel me ha ayudado mucho — le explicaba el chico y la chica se mordía el labio.

—Hablando de eso…— empezaba a hablar Jasmine cuando cierta pelirroja tomaba a Zack del brazo y lo jalaba consigo.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? — reía ella y luego miraba a Jasmine —. Oh… ¿por qué no has subido a primera clase todavía, Ju…July?

—Jasmine — respondía ella seria —. Estaba esperando a mi novio.

— ¿Te refieres a Zacky? — preguntaba la chica 'inocentemente', abrazando al muchacho por los hombros —. ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Tienes tanta suerte de tenerlo como novio! — reía y apretaba los brazos del muchacho, quien simplemente sonreía —. Y Zack, nunca me habías dicho que tenías una novia tan…pintoresca — fingía una sonrisa y Jasmine la miraba de mal modo —. Como sea, es hora de que nos vayamos con nuestro equipo. Y tú, Jenny…

—Jasmine…— corregía de nuevo la rubia.

—Claro. Disfruta la primera clase — sonreía y se llevaba a Zack con ella, ante la mirada sorprendida de Jas.

—Nos vemos, linda — se despedía tranquilo Zack de su novia.

 **Fogata**

—Vaya, vaya, vaya…pero si son los Dobles. Después de dos victorias seguidas, ¿qué se siente perder? — preguntaba Austin con una carcajada al equipo.

—En cierta manera…familiar — respondía Paula, quien estaba sentada al lado de Mire, y ambas lo más alejadas posible de Marcos, quien lucía molesto.

— ¿Quieres terminar ya para que podamos irnos a dormir? Tu desafío apestó — preguntaba de mala gana el chico, y Tamara lo miraba confundida.

— ¿El desafío? ¿O tú? — preguntaba, haciendo enfadar al chico —. Como sea, empecemos esto de una buena vez para que pueda ir a descansar a mi jacuzzi — reía y todos los miembros del equipo miraban irritados —. Bueno, aquí tenemos una estrella de la fama para Tamara y Randy…— lanzaba las estrellas a ambos concursantes, quienes tenía problemas para atraparlas, lográndolo torpemente y luciendo avergonzados — un par de enclenques, ¡genial! — reía el anfitrión.

—No es genial — bufaba Selene entre dientes.

—Hablando de cosas no-geniales…una estrella para ti, Selene, y tu acompañante, el guapo Math — lanzaba las estrellas a ambos, quienes las atrapaban con agilidad, y Selene le dedicaba una mirada de odio al muchacho, mientras que él sonreía el ver a la chica. —. Estrella para Paula y Marcos, la pareja del año…— y lanzaba las estrellas a ambos, quienes apenas se miraron por dos segundos y apartaban la vista, visiblemente molestos, aunque Paula con un poco de culpa en su haber —. Y, sin ningún voto en contra, también tenemos a Kit a salvo…— lanzaba una estrella al chico, quien lucía preocupado, observando a su compañera.

—Genial — intentaba lucir contenta Celyan, pero ambos permanecían ocupados.

—Ahora, ¿Quién se irá? ¿Celyan, la chica que no ha hecho nada para perjudicar a su equipo sin embargo es muy aburrida? — preguntaba el anfitrión, ganando una mirada de odio por parte de la chica y Kit —. ¿O Mireya, la chica que prácticamente arruinó el desafío para su equipo al fugarse con su novio, justo como en el Titanic? Oye, entonces tú eres Rose y Sean es Leo DiCaprio…

—Fue un incidente, caí en su barco…— se cubría el rostro con ambas manos la chica.

—Eso dicen todas — decía Selene amargamente.

—Sí…— suspiraba Paula mirando aburrida al vacío.

—Realmente ya no importan tus excusas, Mireya, ya que todos han votado. Y tú equipo ha decidido que, el siguiente eliminado de Total Drama Hollywood Challenge es…— iniciaba el suspenso Austin, mientras ambas chicas lucían nerviosas, Mireya aún más, mientras que Celyan sostenía la mano de Kit, y el resto estaba impaciente, esperando conocer la respuesta, en especial Paula, Marcos, Kit y la líder, Selene —. Es increíble, ni siquiera yo lo puedo creer…pero Mireya, tú y tu perdedor trasero están a salvo. Celyan, lamento decirlo ya que dabas mucho rating, lo cual tampoco entiendo…pero quedas eliminada de la competencia. Hora de que te despidas.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! Nadie la votó — se levantaba Kit agobiado, y la chica lucía triste.

—Sí…ni siquiera yo lo hice. Yo voté por Rose — susurraba pensativo Math y Mireya lo miraba mal —. A menos que…— susurraba y volteaba a ver a la líder, quien compartía miradas cómplices con Tamara, ésta última luciendo nerviosa.

—Está bien…soy una buena perdedora — se levantaba la gótica tranquilamente, y Selene reía.

—Al fin te diste cuenta — reía la rubia, y Paula corría y abrazaba a Mireya.

—No puede ser cierto…no puedes irte ahora — interrumpía Kit, acercándose a Celyan, quien le ofrecía una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Estaré bien…estaré apoyándote desde afuera — le sonreía la chica, aunque tenía una mirada triste —. Te voy a extrañar, te deseo lo mejor y espero que tengas mucha suerte…y que logres echar a Selene lo más pronto posible — pedía esto último con una risa, mas el chico lucía agobiado.

—Te había dicho que me cuesta trabajo confiar en la gente. Y yo confié en ti, y ahora pasa esto — se lamentaba el chico, y ella posaba una mano en su brazo, cubierto por tatuajes.

—Y ahora yo confío en que puedes ganar esto. Vas a estar bien, te lo aseguro. Yo también tengo problemas relacionándome con las personas…pero contigo fue fácil — sonreía la chica, calma —. Y no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo — le susurraba de cerca, tomando su mano, y el chico asentía, cuando ambos se abrazaban.

— ¡Basta de despedidas! Hora de irse — chasqueaba Selene sus dedos, y la gótica bufaba.

—Elimínala lo más pronto posible…— bufaba la gótica guardando la calma y se dirigía al bote que la llevaría a casa.

— ¡Nos vemos! — se despedía Kit mientras varios se retiraban.

—Tú tuviste algo que ver en esto, ¿cierto? — se acercaba Math a dicha rubia, quien sólo contemplaba sus uñas, aburrida.

—Es una competencia, Math. O te comes, o te comen…sin embargo esto no lo hice por mí, sino por el bien del equipo. Su energía negativa no hacía nada más que afectarnos — respondía Selene con voz altiva, y el alegre chico lucía negativamente sorprendido.

—Te afectaba a ti, querrás decir — corregía el muchacho —. No sé bien qué hiciste, pero cuando el resto del equipo se entere van a odiarte.

—Lamentablemente, no tienes pruebas de que eso sucedió — le informaba la chica calmada —. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a asearme. Tamara…— llamaba la chica a su 'amiga', quien acudía a ella tímida, no sin antes encontrarse con la mirada reprobatoria de Math.

—Yo…— iniciaba la otra rubia cuando el chico negaba con la cabeza.

—Sé que tú no tuviste nada que ver con esto — sonreía de lado el apuesto muchacho, palmeando la espalda de Tamara antes de retirarse, y la chica lucía sorprendida, abriendo sus ojos azules como platos.

—Nos vemos, Tamara— se despedía Randy sonriente de la chica, quien se mordía el labio.

— ¡Tamara! — llamaba Selene.

— ¡Ya voy! — gritaba la chica y luego de ver a Randy por un segundo más, se retiraba.

 **Confesionario**

—Todos los televidentes deben saber, desde mis propios labios, que sí: yo ocasioné la eliminación de Celyan. Simplemente era inevitable…es decir, ¿cómo mantenerla en el equipo? Simplemente era una molestia, e interrumpía la armonía del equipo con su actitud de chupasangre — admitía Selene seria a la cámara, con Tamara sentada al lado —. Por lo cual, Tami y yo usamos nuestra alianza para votar a la chica. No fue difícil, sólo tuvimos que buscar a Paula y Marcos, quienes obviamente están locos uno por el otro…y ofrecerles la solución para impedir que su mejor amiga/hermana fuera eliminada de la competencia. Ellos accedieron de inmediato, y no era necesario avisarle al resto…Mireya obviamente no votaría por ella misma, por lo cual éramos cinco contra la pobre Celyan y el idiota de su novio…al final, el plan funcionó. Ella se fue, y nosotras salimos victoriosas — festejaba la rubia, mientras que Tamara lucía emocionada.

—Sí… ¡le dimos su merecido a, eh, Celyan! — celebraba y Selene soltaba una carcajada.

—Esto deja todo claro: quien se mete conmigo, siempre saldrá perdiendo — finalizaba, y Tamara tragaba saliva.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Y esto ha sido todo por la emisión de hoy…bastante dramático, ¿no les parece? Y como siempre, impredecible — reía el anfitrión —. ¿Quién diría que la gótica amargada terminaría siendo de las primeras eliminadas? Sin duda, una temporada llena de sorpresas. ¿Quieren ver lo que se avecina? ¿En serio Selene es tan malvada? ¿Podrá Tamara sobrevivir a la competencia? ¿Cuándo será el momento en que por fin Marcos y Paula se besen? ¿Y qué piensan de Stephen? Todo esto y mucho más en la siguiente emisión de… ¡TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD CHALLENGE! — gritaba el anfitrión y las luces se apagaban.

—Creo que dejamos a Alexa en uno de los barcos…—susurraba Santana aterrada.

* * *

 **Basado en: Titanic (1997)**

 **Equipo Ganador: Microfonistas Asesinos**

 **Equipo Perdedor: Dobles Riesgosos**

 **Eliminado/a: Celyan**

* * *

 **¡Hey! ¡Estoy de regreso, con un nuevo cap! Primero que nada, les mando saludos a todos. ¿Cómo están?**

 **Ahora bien, quiero decirles que lamento que este cap tardara más de lo usual…el punto es que yo ya lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, estaba y terminado y todo, pero aún no había terminado el siguiente, y no quería quedarme sin reservas. Como sea, el punto es que decidí publicar este capítulo, basado en la que una vez fue la película más taquillera de la historia (gracias, Avatar). Sinceramente, me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo ya que lo vi como una oportunidad perfecta para mostrar y fortalecer las relaciones entre varios personajes (cosa que espero hayan podido notar) y además, Titanic es quizá la película más conocida de la historia…de alguna manera u otra tenía que incluirla XD.**

 **Ahora, sé lo que dirán, sé que quizá incluso unos se sientan molestos, y siéntanse libres de decirme su opinión en sus reviews…pero sí, Celyan se fue. Sé que todos estarán muy sorprendidos ¿Por qué ella se fue? Hay personajes más débiles, ella tenía potencial, etc…. Y sí, los entiendo. Pero Total Drama nunca se ha caracterizado por sus eliminaciones predecibles, ¿o sí? (Bueno, quizá la última temporada si fue muy predecible). El personaje de Celyan efectivamente tenía mucho potencial, y en serio me dolió eliminarla, no quiero entrar en detalles, pero no se preocupen, que como todos los demás personajes eliminados, la volveremos a ver y no sólo una, sino repetidas veces a lo largo de los Aftermaths, cameos, entre otras cosas (sí, para los que seguramente ya me odian por el hecho de que eliminé a sus personajes, los volveremos a ver a lo largo de la temporada y en ocasiones especiales). Pero bueno, sólo nos queda ver qué será de su equipo en el próximo desafío, ahora que ella se fue.**

 **Pero basta de dramas, ¡y pasemos a lo siguiente! La semana entrante entraré a clases (muy deprimente) por lo cual, estaré ocupada con unos asuntos, por lo cual les pido que me tengan paciencia. No planeo olvidar esta historia, y cada día voy inventando nuevos retos y nuevas ideas para el curso de la historia. Sólo debo tomarme un tiempo entre las tareas y trabajo para poder escribir, hasta el último capítulo de ésta temporada. Si a lo largo de los días tienen una duda, la que sea, acerca del fic, de sus personajes, de mi jaja, de qué prosigue, cuando actualizaré, etc., etc., LO QUE SEA…no duden en enviarme un PM y para los que ya me tienen, a mi correo. Será nuestra única manera de comunicarnos ahora que estaré más ocupada jajajajaja.**

 **El siguiente punto es algo que en mi opinión siempre me ha gustado y me parece muy divertido. Sé que apenas son los primeros capítulos, y que recién notamos ciertas relaciones de amistad, enemistad, romance, etc…y que también hay pocos eliminados, pero a partir de hoy me gustaría mucho comenzar a hacer encuestas (polls) semanales sobre cosas triviales del reality. Suba capítulo o no, cada semana planeo subir una pregunta diferente, y me gustaría mucho que ustedes colaboraran respondiéndolas. Es algo que me encanta, saber la opinión de la gente jajaja en cuanto a esto, y una de las maneras más prácticas es hacer encuestas. La primera pregunta (muy importante y la cual ya subí a mi perfil, en caso de que quieran responder) es: ¿Cuál crees que sea el próximo eliminado de TDHC? Hoy ya vimos que se fue Celyan, ¿pero quienes creen que sean los siguientes? Me gustaría saber sus suposiciones…por supuesto, esto no altera el orden de eliminación, simplemente quiero saber qué piensan. Y recuerden,** _ **cada semana habrá una nueva encuesta subida en mi perfil.**_ **Espero sus respuestas.**

 **Ahora sí, lo último: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Un buen capítulo? ¿Excelente? ¿Malo? ¿Pésimo? ¿Decente? Cualquiera sea su opinión, díganmela en sus reviews. ¿Ya tienen alguna sospecha en cuanto a…lo que sea? ¿Un personaje amado? ¿Una relación que les gustaría que se explorara (cualquier opción es válida)? ¿Alguien que en serio odien? Jajajaa, créanme que pueden decirme lo que sea… ¡les ruego que lo hagan!**

 **Sin más que decir, me retiro para poder aprovechar mis últimos días de vacaciones al máximo…escribiendo. Gracias por todo su apoyo, y espero que nos veamos pronto. Cualquier duda, ya saben….PM.**

 **Saludos,**

— **Santy' B.**

* * *

 **FUN FACT #3: Contrario a lo que algunos llegaron a pensar, el personaje de Samantha de la temporada pasada no fue creado por mí. Fue enviado por una persona, y luego de eso dicha persona nunca volvió a aparecer. El personaje era prácticamente una Mary Sue, por lo cual decidí adaptarlo y darle una historia y un trasfondo para hacerlo más divertido.**

 **FUN FACT EXTRA: Hace un par de semanas conocí a un par de amigas. ¿Adivinen cuales eran sus nombres? Selene y Tamara xD. Ah, las casualidades de la vida.**


	6. Masacre en Wawanakwa

**Masacre en Wawanakwa**

—…Y entonces, todo quedó en silencio. La chica no lograba escuchar nada, sólo su respiración, la cual se hacía más pausada y notoria gracias al miedo que crecía dentro de ella…— contaba Ash misterioso al resto de su equipo, que había hecho una fogata en la isla, y junto con el equipo de los Dobles, rodeaban dicha fogata y escuchaban atentamente a lo que el chico tenía que decir.

— ¿Y qué sucedió después? — preguntaba Randy interesado, y hasta cierto punto, emocionado.

— ¡No quiero saberlo! — musitaba Tamara molesta ante el chico, mientras pegaba sus piernas a su pecho, abrazándolas, completamente aterrada, y el chico estaba tan entusiasmado que no notaba el terror de la chica.

—Entonces…mientras ella seguía caminando en medio del bosque, escucho un ruido, algo parecido a unos pasos…y asustada, salió corriendo en medio de la oscuridad, en busca de un refugio — narraba el chico ante el interés de sus compañeros.

— ¡Eso es lo que el fiestero debió de haber hecho! — gritaba Skyler —. A veces los chicos son unos tontos — afirmaba para luego encontrarse con la mirada de Prince, quien le sonreía abiertamente, y ella lo ignoraba por completo.

— ¿Y qué sigue? — preguntaba Mireya interesada, en medio de Paula y Marcos, quienes lucían completamente aburridos.

—La rubia encontró una cabaña de pescador en medio del bosque, y decidió entrar para protegerse de quien la perseguía… — continuaba el chico y Skyler bufaba.

—Olvídalo. Las rubias también son tontas — concluía la chica, decepcionada, ganándose una mirada de desprecio por parte de Tamara, la única rubia presente.

—Eso todos ya lo sabemos…— comentaba Mel, sentada al lado de Zack, quien arqueaba una ceja.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntaba el chico, y la pelirroja sonreía.

—Lo digo por ella — señalaba sonriente la chica a Penny, quien fruncía el ceño pero quedaba callada.

—La chica se sentía finalmente a salva, oculta en la tenebrosa y vieja cabaña del pescador, cuando…— dejaba en suspenso Ashley al resto, de los cuales muchos lucían aterrorizados, y otros, como Randy, lucían entusiasmados — ¡el asesino de motosierra enmascarado entró y la rebanó en pedacitos, descuartizó y usó sus huesos para despedazar a su siguiente víctima! — gritaba el chico y entonces un sonido de motosierra se escuchaba entre ellos, ocasionando que todas las chicas gritaran aterradas, y el muchacho carcajeara —. Nunca falla…— decía sacando una grabadora de voz, con el sonido de motosierra.

—Suficiente… ¡me voy! — se desesperaba Tamara y se alejaba a paso firme de la fogata, ante la mirada de Randy.

—Eso no fue gracioso —reprendía Penny al muchacho, quien no paraba de reír.

—Para mí lo fue…debiste haber visto tu cara — reía el muchacho mientras guardaba la grabadora, y la chica arqueaba una ceja.

—Sin duda, esa historia fue sensacional. ¿Dónde la escuchaste? — preguntaba Randy interesado, y Ash negaba con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso. Yo la inventé, está todo aquí— señalaba el muchacho a su cabeza, y Penny resoplaba.

—De seguro sólo fue una de esas historias que les cuentan a los militares para que obedezcan a sus superiores — bufaba Mel, limándose las uñas.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no sabes cómo es la vida militar— retrucaba Ash.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? — llegaba Selene luciendo espléndida, con Tamara detrás, un tanto angustiada.

—Oh, nada hermosa…sólo nos entreteníamos escuchando espeluznantes historias de terror — decía Math haciéndole ojitos a la rubia —. ¿Te unes? — preguntaba y palmeaba un tronco a su lado.

—No, gracias — respondía ella entre dientes, y luego volteaba a ver a Tamara —. ¿Esto es lo que te preocupa? ¿Un grupo de niños tontos contando cuentos de terror? Por favor… ¡sabemos que esas cosas no suceden! — afirmaba la chica en tono burlón, y varios lucían ofendidos.

— ¿Perdón? Pero si el simple hecho de verte supone un cuento de terror — comentaba Marcos y Mathias reía.

— ¡Bien dicho, viejo! — festejaba Math y chocaba palmas con el chico.

—Como sea…esas cosas sólo suceden en las películas. No es algo real — aseguraba Selene cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Acaso no has visto Masacre en Texas? — preguntaba Mireya sorprendida —. "Basada" en hecho reales.

—Celyan habría disfrutado tanto esto…— susurraba Paula.

—Hollywood siempre exagera al crear sus películas, sólo así se vuelven taquilleras — explicaba Selene con sentido autoritario, ganándose miradas de odio —. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escucharlos. Tamara, es hora de irnos — le ordenaba a la otra rubia, quien lucía nerviosa.

—Oh…s-sí.

 **Confesionario**

—La verdadera razón por la cual decidí irme de ahí fue porque no soportaba más escuchar las historias que contaban. Sin embargo, eso no significa que yo sea una miedosa — explicaba firmemente Tamara, alzando el mentón —. Es sólo que, esas historias…me aburrían — fingía la chica, y luego hacia una mueca de dolor, pero fingía una sonrisa.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Como sea, hora de seguir. ¿Alguien más quiere contar una historia? — preguntaba Mathias emocionado, pero todos permanecían callados.

— ¿Podríamos simplemente irnos a dormir? — preguntaba Paula cansada.

—Yo apoyo eso — alzaba Penny la mano y se levantaba.

—Claro, dejemos que las gallinas se retiren — reía Mel cruzada de brazos, mientras que Zack le dirigía una mirada rápida a Penny, quien sólo rodaba los ojos y comenzaba a caminar.

En eso, antes de que cualquier otro pudiera decir algo, un sonoro y agudo grito se escuchaba por el campamento, llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntaba Bay preocupada, y todos volteaban en dirección a donde se había escuchado el grito.

—Suena a una chica — comentaba Prince, y Sky lo miraba escéptica.

—Evidentemente — recalcaba ella y el chico la miraba sonriente, provocando que ella se molestara más.

—Sonó a Selene — interrumpía Math serio, y Mel se sorprendía de que el chico reconociera la voz de la rubia.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Ayuda! — gritaba Tamara saliendo disparada de los baños comunales, y corriendo hasta donde estaba el resto, asustada hasta la médula.

—Tamara, ¿qué sucede? — Randy era el primero en acudir a la chica, acercándose a ella y comprobando que estuviera bien, lo cual notaba Mel.

—Fu-fue Selene... A ella, ¡se la llevaron! — murmuraba la chica nerviosa, temblando y señalando a los baños comunitarios.

—Calma, Tamara…sólo cuéntanos que pasó y…— intentaba tranquilizarla Mathias acercándose y estando a punto de palmearla en el hombro, cuando Randy lo detenía en seco.

—No le gusta que la toquen — le advertía el chico, y Math, bajaba la mano —. ¿Qué sucedió? — le preguntaba luego a Tamara.

—Bueno…Selene y yo fuimos a los baños, ya que ella quería tomar una ducha, pero olvidó su aceite de ducha entonces me pidió ir por el…estaba en la cabaña cuando escuché su grito, y al correr a los baños, sólo vi al misterioso asesino de la sierra eléctrica llevársela — narraba la chica con las pupilas dilatas, mirando al vacío y sus delgadas manos temblorosas, y muchos miraban sorprendidos, mientras que otros incrédulos —. Se la llevó entre los árboles, y no la vi más — finalizaba, y dejaba al par de chicos perplejos.

— ¡El asesino de la sierra eléctrica! ¡Es real! — se apretaba la cabeza Mireya sorprendida.

—No es real, simplemente es un tonto cuento para asustarnos — reponía Sean con seguridad, y la chica lo volteaba a ver con las manos en las caderas.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? — preguntaba ella interesada, y el chico le sonreía, lo cual ocasionaba que la chica resoplara.

—Hey, no tenemos que alarmarnos, esto debe ser simplemente una mala broma de McLean, sólo quiere asustarnos — intentaba calmar al resto Zack, y Mel asentía detrás de él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no recuerdan lo que sucedió en la primera temporada de Total Drama? Los chicos vieron una película de terror y Chris creó un desafío en base a ella. Sin embargo, todos los campistas fueron unos tontos que no tomaron las precauciones que toda persona debe tomar cuando está dentro de una película de terror, y terminaron siendo atrapados por el asesino uno por uno — interrumpía Penny remarcando lo obvio.

— ¿Y según tú, cuáles son las reglas de supervivencia en las películas de terror? — preguntaba Marcos arqueando la ceja, y Paula miraba a la chica interesada.

—Número uno: nunca separarse — numeraba con su dedo índice ante la mirada de todos —. Número dos: Si se separan, al menos anden en parejas. Número tres: Si andan en parejas, nunca vayan al bosque

—Número tres: Si vas al bosque con alguien, nunca se besuqueen en el bosque — intervenía Zack recordando, y Penny asentía.

—Estoy segura de que esas reglas fueron modificadas…— susurraba Paula, y Marcos la miraba de reojo.

—Como sea… ¿y qué tal si esto es igual que una película de terror? — preguntaba Penny preocupada —. ¿Como Screams? ¿O La Momia? — se preguntaba con las manos en la cabeza.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que La Momia no es una película de terror —hablaba por primera vez Marcos, captando la atención de Paula.

—Por favor, una película de terror es lo último que a McLean se le podría ocurrir…— bufaba Mel, con brazos y piernas cruzadas.

 **Mientras tanto…**

En lo que parecía ser la sala de control del campamento, un monitor mostraba la imagen de una Mel quejumbrosa. La cámara se alejaba y permitía ver que había más monitores, cada uno trasmitiendo una imagen diferente del campamento.

Sentado frente a los monitores se encontraba Austin McLean en una silla giratoria, y volteaba a ver a la cámara, con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—Realmente esa Mel no parece saber de lo que soy capaz…— reía el anfitrión y recobraba la compostura —. Aunque los campistas parecen ser muy estúpidos, como ustedes se habrán dado cuenta, el desafío de hoy se basa en una película de terror. ¿Qué le deparará a cada uno de los campistas ahora que un asesino anda suelto? No dejen de sintonizar Total Drama Hollywood Challenge para averiguarlo…— señalaba a la cámara y ésta volvía a acercarse al monitor inicial.

 **En el Campamento…**

—¡Pero ya ha pasado! ¿O no recuerdas ese capítulo de Isla del Drama donde el Chef fingió ser un asesino loco? — preguntaba Penny con ojos de asombro —. ¡Está sucediendo de nuevo! — gritaba y Zack la miraba atento.

—O simplemente estás siendo paranoica — rodaba los ojos Mel y se levantaba de su asiento —. Yo me voy, ¿me sigues, Zack? — le preguntaba con ojos coquetos la pelirroja al chico, quien miraba dubitativo.

—Quizá deberíamos escuchar a Penny…puede que sí haya algo útil dentro de su cerebro, después de todo— comentaba él y la peli negra fruncía ligeramente los labios ante tan afirmación.

—Lo que digas, capitán — sonreía con falsedad Mel, y tomaba asiento de nuevo, al lado del muchacho.

 **Confesionario**

—Eres un idiota — decía la chica molesta.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¿Entonces haremos un plan colectivo? ¿Unir ambos equipos? — preguntaba Skyler confundida.

—¿Y dejarlos ganar? ¡Por supuesto que no! — se cruzaba de brazos Mel, negándose.

—No es una cuestión de ganar, sino de sobrevivir — enfatizaba Penny y muchos intercambiaban miradas —. Así que… ¿qué dicen? — preguntaba y la mayoría asentía.

—¿Qué hay del otro equipo? — preguntaba Paula señalando a la mansión de primera clase.

—Están en una mansión, con todo tipo de lujos…—comentaba Mathias —. Creo que van a estar bien.

 **Confesionario**

—Grave error, Math — bufaba Sarah con varios moretones en los brazos, y su cabello enmarañado y lleno de ramas.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la estrategia? — preguntaba Bay cuando los miembros de los equipos de los Dobles y los Camarógrafos (a excepción de Selene) se reunían en un círculo alrededor de la fogata, y en medio se encontraban Penny, Zack y Wade.

—Además de que debemos establecer guardias, cuidar provisiones y evitar besuqueos…— enumeraba Penny con su mano — la principal es: no quedarnos solos. Bajo ningún motivo, nunca separarse. ¡Nunca! Sólo así podremos sobrevivir, y no seremos asesinados.

—Suena sencillo…— admitía Prince con su buen humor usual —. Es decir, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser pasar el resto de la noche juntos?

 **Confesionario**

—Muy difícil — bufaba Jasmine con un tic en el ojo, y su cabello lleno de comida.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

 **Microfonistas**

—Esto es simplemente lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida…— suspiraba Liz, sentada plácidamente dentro de un jacuzzi, disfrutando de las burbujas.

—Sí, seguro…— respondía Jasmine, con la mirada perdida en las burbujas, luciendo un bikini.

—¿Jasmine? ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntaba Liz a su amiga rubia, quien suspiraba.

—No lo sé…he estado distraída — admitía la chica pasando sus manos mojadas por su cabello —. Zack pasa mucho tiempo con esa tal Mel. Y no lo sé…siento algo extraño en ella.

—Ah, sí…la arpía pelirroja del mal. Es como una combinación de Carly, Sarah y probablemente Heather que el universo jamás quiso que existiera, sin embargo pasó — reía Liz ante su consternada amiga —. Pero no te preocupes. Zack te quiere de verdad, no creo que se fije jamás en ella. Además, ella está loca.

—¿La conoces? — preguntaba la rubia.

—¿Qué parte de 'combinación de Carly' no entendiste? — preguntaba Liz y Jasmine reía —. Todo estará bien, ya verás — le aseguraba, guiñándole un ojo.

—Eso espero…— se mordía el labio la rubia.

—Lamento interrumpir su charla de bobas…—entraba Sarah con su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla —. Bueno…no lo lamento.

—¿Qué quieres, Sarah? — bufaba Liz molesta ante la presencia de la rubia.

—Bueno, no digo que quiera incomodarlas…aunque la realidad es que si quiero, pero…— comenzaba la chica cuando era interrumpida por una figura que abruptamente surgía del jacuzzi, asustando a las dos chicas dentro del mismo.

Sin estilo y abruptamente, Carly salía jadeante luego de haber estado sumergida en el jacuzzi, con sus googles puestos y el respirador colgado de su cabeza.

—Eso…fue…INTENSO — jadeaba la pelirroja y sacaba un cronómetro a prueba de agua —. ¿Media hora sin ser descubierta? ¡Asombroso! — se emocionaba la chica ante Liz y Jasmine, quienes permanecían petrificadas, asustadas, en estado de shock, y con una expresión simplemente indescriptible, quienes se alejaron por inercia de la pelirroja al verla surgir.

—¿Estuviste ahí todo este tiempo? ¿TODO? — preguntaba Jasmine molesta.

—Cuando sentí cosquilleos en mis piernas, creí que habías sido tú, y estuve a punto de decirte que nuestra relación no era tan cercana…— admitía Liz a la rubia, consternada, y Carly se encogía de hombros.

—Aunque la vista debajo era bastante desagradable, ¡sí que fue toda una aventura! — decía y se levantaba del jacuzzi con pose de heroína —. ¡A las duchas! — gritaba y saltaba fuera, corriendo lejos del cuarto, mientras ambas chicas quedaban disgustadas, y Sarah reprimía una risa.

—Como decía…— continuaba Sarah mirando a Carly con ambas cejas arqueadas —. Sólo venía a decirte, Jas, mi querida capitana…— alababa con sarcasmo la chica a su compañera, y Liz rodaba los ojos — que hay un loco observando nuestra mansión constantemente — terminaba.

—Debe ser Marcos — suponía tranquila Liz, observando sus uñas.

—Paula ni siquiera está en nuestro equipo…está en el suyo — le recordaba Jasmine y Sarah asentía, de acuerdo con lo que la rubia decía.

—Como sea, debe ser un chico bobo simplemente queriendo ver a chicas en bikini — aseguraba la oji verde.

—Probablemente…no entiendo por qué alguien querría verte a ti, pero sí… Como sea, sería bueno que fueras a revisar — sugería Sarah tirando su toalla, dejando ver un traje de baño envidiable, incluso para ella.

—Tiene razón— admitía Jasmine a Liz, y ésta bufaba —. Hay que ir con los demás — continuaba y junto con su amiga, salían del jacuzzi y se retiraban de la habitación, dejando a una Sarah sonriente.

—Al fin…— suspiraba aliviada, introduciendo su cuerpo al jacuzzi —. He estado esperando esto desde que…desde que lo dejé hace dos horas — se acomodaba la chica, recargando su espalda cómodamente en el borde —. No recuerdo por qué lo dejé — pensaba y al cabo de un rato volteaba a su izquierda, y de la nada, Lay ya había aparecido al otro lado del jacuzzi, con sus encantadores rizos rubios enredados, y sin playera, dejando ver su piel de terciopelo.

El chico le hacía ojitos a la rubia, quien perdía la sonrisa.

—Ahora recuerdo por qué.

 **Confesionario**

—El idiota de Lay me ha estado siguiendo por todas partes desde el desafío de Mad Max…es tan frustrante — se desesperaba Sarah —. Sólo me gustaría recuperar unos cuantos minutos de paz. ¡Sólo eso! — gritaba exasperada, y jalándose el cabello.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

 **10:30 pm**

—Esto se está volviendo muy…aburrido — confesaba Bay con su mentón recargado sobre la palma de su mano.

Los dos equipos seguían sentados en un círculo alrededor de una fogata casi apagada, y todos lucían bastante aburridos: unos estaban sentados en silencio, jugado con sus manos; otros, para mantener la energía, daban vueltas de un lado a otro; y otros habían optado por acostarse en la tierra y descansar un poco.

—Ha pasado media hora y no he visto a ningún asesino con motosierra por aquí — comentaba Marcos a los líderes —. ¿No creen que simplemente fue el resultado de ver demasiadas películas?

—No, ¡es real! — intentaba convencerlo Penny —. Selene desapareció, no fue sólo porque sí. Y Tamara lo asegura — señalaba luego a la rubia, quien abrazaba sus piernas pegadas a su pecho, mientras Randy se mantenía cerca para poder consolarla.

—Como sea, yo me voy — se levantaba Sean molesto de su asiento y caminaba hacia las cabañas —. Tengo suficiente con pasar todo mi día con ustedes, como tener que pasar también toda la noche.

—¡No puedes irte! ¿Acaso quieres morir? — le preguntaba Penny y Mireya volteaba al par.

—Pensándolo bien…creo que sería buena idea que se fuera — comentaba con rencor la muchacha, a lo cual el rubio solo le lanzaba una mirada de cansancio.

—Nos veremos inútiles…y Mireya — intentaba sonreírle a la chica y luego se alejaba, mientras Mire se mordía el labio.

—Uno menos…quizá sea lo mejor — reía Ash por lo bajo sentado cerca de Penny, quien con manos en las caderas veía a Sean partir.

—Son unos ingenuos. ¡Sí, claro! Un asesino con motosierra por el campamento…como si McLean no supiera que no caeríamos ante tal truco dos veces. Es tonto, pero no tanto — bufaba aburrido el rubio caminando hacia las feas cabañas de los perdedores.

De pronto escuchaba un el crujir de unas ramas y se detenía en seco. Volteaba hacia atrás, en busca de dónde provenía el sonido, pero al no encontrar nada, se daba la vuelta y seguía su camino.

—Como sea…—suspiraba estando por seguir su camino, cuando al voltear de nuevo se encontraba con un ser extraño. Medía 1.90m, era corpulento, con una máscara de hockey cubriendo su rostro y una sierra eléctrica en una mano —. Oh, ya veo — reía amargamente el chico, mirando al sujeto —. Linda broma, chicos. Fui el primero en irme, lo que me hace el perdedor ¿no? ¿Piensan que caeré ante tal truco y me asustaré con este pobre intento de asesino loco? ¿Justo después de estar hablando acerca de asesinos en serie? Por favor… creí que eran estúpidos, pero esto es otro nivel — carcajeaba viendo al sujeto que no respondía ante ninguno de los comentarios del chico, sino que lo miraba fijamente —. Gran atuendo, Ash. Estoy seguro de que eres él… ¿Quién más podría vestirse así? ¿Y con esa boba motosierra de juguete? ¿Acaso no pudiste conseguir algo más realista? — preguntaba tocando la motosierra y riéndose.

Entonces, aquel sujeto jalaba una cuerda de la motosierra, lo que ocasionaba que se encendiera y sus dientes comenzaran a girar a gran velocidad por la hoja de la sierra, produciendo un sonido aterrador. El chico entonces palidecía y abría sus ojos como platos, viendo al sujeto con verdadero terror.

—Maldigo a McLean — decía cuando tal hombre se acercara a él, amenazante.

 **En la fogata…**

—¿Escucharon algo? — preguntaba Paula de repente.

—Nada — contestaba serio Marcos, incomodando a la chica.

 **Confesionario**

—Desde lo que ocurrió el desafío pasado, Marcos no ha dejado de tratarme mal. Realmente parece estar muy enojado por lo que le dije y no entiendo el por qué… ¿por qué debería estar enojado? — contaba Paula, y luego suspiraba —. Y desde nuestra pelea, Kyu y yo no hemos hablado. Ya van tres días… ¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar hasta que resolvamos las cosas? — preguntaba sinceramente preocupada ante la cámara.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¿Creen que haya sido…Sean? — preguntaba Mireya con cautela.

—Quien sabe…y si lo fue, ¿qué importa? Es de los Camarógrafos, a fin de cuentas — respondía Math relajado, y todos los miembros de los Camarógrafos lo miraban mal.

—Supongo que…— susurraba Mire y luego se levantaba de su asiento —. Iré por…por agua — decía nerviosa, y el resto la observaba.

—¡No puedes! ¿Qué hablamos de no separarnos? — le advertía Penny y la chica pensaba.

—¡No me separaré! Iré con…con…— pensaba la chica llena de nerviosismo, mirando hacia todos lados, hasta que parecía tener una idea —. ¡Kit! Iré con Kit, ¿verdad? — le preguntaba al chico, quien era tomado por sorpresa. Kit había estado sentado en el suelo, solitario y en silencio.

—¿Con él? ¿No prefieres ir con alguien más? — preguntaba Paula consternada por su amiga, mientras Marcos la miraba fijamente.

—¡No! Estaremos bien — respondía la chica rápidamente y Kit se levantaba, mientras Penny los miraba dubitativa.

—De acuerdo. Pero no tarden. Y hagan lo que hagan, ¡no se separen! – les advertía y la chica asentía con la cabeza.

—¡Vamos! — le decía al serio chico, y ambos caminaban lejos de la fogata y sus compañeros.

La chica se encontraba alerta en todo momento, mientras Kit caminaba detrás de ella, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo exactamente? — preguntaba Kit serio y Mireya se mordía el labio, y volteaba para encontrarse con el chico.

—Lo siento…no quería decirlo allá — se detenía cerca del bosque, y susurraba —. Es sólo que quiero ir a buscar a Sean, y no quería venir sola. Ya sabes, lo del loco asesina ha andado rondando por mi cabeza en ésta última hora — reía un poco la chica —. Y no quería venir con Paula ni mi hermano ya que ellos jamás me lo permitirían. Así que, por eso está aquí — finalizaba y el chico permanecía tranquilo.

—Entonces, ¿estás enamorada de un chico de otro equipo o algo parecido? — le preguntaba rascando su nuca.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Simplemente…— pensaba la chica, sin embargo, no lograba encontrar las palabras, exhalando, frustrada —. Realmente no sé qué hago aquí. Debería odiar a Sean, pero estoy en el bosque, buscándolo. Soy una idiota — se lamentaba la chica, y Kit, incómodo, parecía pensar en qué decirle.

—Bueno, si quieres encontrarlo, no creo que debamos empezar por el bosque — cambiaba el curso de la plática el chico, y Mireya alzaba la vista —. Dijo que se dirigía a la cabaña — le recordaba, y la chica sonreía.

 **Fogata**

—Excelente — bufaba Mel cruzada de piernas, mirando a Penny y a Zack, quienes lucían preocupados —. Ahora Kit y Mireya tampoco están. Para este preciso momento, muy probablemente el asesino ya los haya despedazado — se burlaba y Penny lucía molesta.

—No es un chiste. ¿Nunca viste el show acaso? Creí que serías una gran estratega — retrucaba Penny y Zack arqueaba la ceja, confundido.

—Sólo vine aquí para hacer amigos, ¿de acuerdo? — fingía la pelirroja ante la mirada del chico, y Penny fruncía el ceño.

—Un momento… ¿dónde están Paula y Marcos? — preguntaba Randy buscando al par.

—¿Qué haces? No necesito de tu ayuda — preguntaba Paula en algún lugar en el bosque, con Marcos siguiéndola de cerca.

—Si estoy aquí es para buscar a mi hermana, no por ti — le respondía el chico y la muchacha rodaba los ojos.

—Claro, ahora sí actúas como el hermano preocupado — reía la chica con amargura.

—Bueno, cuando mis padres sean viejos no quiero ser yo el que los cuide — se señalaba a sí mismo y la chica bufaba —. Para eso está Mireya.

—¿Crees que el asesino sea real? — preguntaba al cabo de unos minutos de silencio Paula, mientras ambos caminaban por el bosque.

—Bueno, creo que estuvimos sentados con Penny y Zack lo suficiente como para deducir que es cierto — admitía el chico —. Austin es pariente de McLean, eso lo hace igual de idiota y ocurrente. Lo que debemos hacer es cuidar nuestras espaldas — y dejaba pensativa a la chica, quien luego bufaba.

—Bien. En cuanto encontremos a Mireya y a Kit, volveremos a la fogata con los demás. No quiero pasar el resto de mi noche contigo — terminaba de hablar la chica y seguía caminando a paso firme, con Marcos quien se detenía por un momento, viéndola partir, escéptico.

 **Confesionario**

— ¿Qué me pasa? — preguntaba el chico pasando ambas manos por su cabello.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

 **Microfonistas**

—Mi vértebra definitivamente necesitaba artículos ortopédicos para reestablecer su estado original — descansaba Stephen plácidamente en una cama King Size en la mansión de los ganadores. El chico lucía recién bañado, y descansado.

—Si…seguro — suspiraba Kyu con la mirada perdida, de igual manera acostado en su propia cama en una habitación compartida con Stephen.

El geek alzaba la cabeza, mirando al coreano, quien permanecía inmóvil, mirando al techo, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su tronco.

— ¿Todo bien, compañero? — preguntaba el chico, atento a la respuesta de su compañero.

—Sí…o quizá no — respondía en voz baja el chico, bajando la mirada y lanzando un grave suspiro —. Sinceramente no lo sé — admitía y Stephen se apoyaba sobre sus codos.

— ¿Qué te acongoja? ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? — se sentaba en la cama el chaco, a lo cual Kyu pensaba.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que…— estaba por empezar a contarle todo el extranjero cuando algo lo detenía, y el otro chico miraba expectante —. No, no es nada. Pero gracias, amigo. — Concluía el chico, y cerraba sus ojos, intentando dormir, a lo cual el geek fruncía el ceño.

—De acuerdo — fingía el chico y volvía a recostarse.

Al cabo de unos segundos, los ojos del geek, si bien mostraban algo de enojo, se abrían como platos cuando el chico escuchaba un extraño ruido. Con expresión analítica, el chico miraba a su periferia en busca de algo. Luego, se levantaba y miraba hacia la ventana, en busca de cualquier cosa inusual. Sin embargo, no hallaba nada, aunque eso no parecía dejar de preocupar al joven. Con un poco de desconfianza, el chico desviaba la vista de la ventana y estaba dispuesto a acostarse, cuando notaba algo verdaderamente inusual dentro de la habitación misma.

— ¿Kyu? — preguntaba el chico, pero su compañero de cuarto parecía haber desaparecido por completo, sin dejar rastro.

 **Mientras tanto…**

— ¡Hey! — pataleaba un extranjero sobre el hombro de alguien —. Bájame tú…cosa rara. ¡Asesino ninja! ¡Conozco muy bien el karate! — Hacía movimientos patéticos Kyu, cuando el sujeto lo lanzaba contra el suelo.

—Eso quisiéramos — bufaba Sean, mirando al chico con su expresión usual, recargado sobre unas cajas viejas.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntaba el coreano confundido, mirando a su alrededor, y Austin llegaba, deteniéndose al lado de Kyu, quien seguía tirado en el suelo.

—Éste es el lugar donde llegarán todos los perdedores…perdedor — reía el anfitrión y el coreano seguía confundido.

—Asesino en serie, persiguiéndonos a todos, los últimos miembros en pie ganarán el desafío — explicaba brevemente Sean, mientras que Selene miraba furiosa y Kyu miraba asombrado.

—¡Esto es inaudito! ¿Cómo pude ser yo la primera perdedora? ¡Yo nunca pierdo! — gritaba Selene molesta al anfitrión, quien la ignoraba.

— ¡Ni siquiera sabía acerca del desafío! — se quejaba el chico en el suelo, y parecía molestar a Austin.

— ¡Al igual que el resto de los incompetentes de tus compañeros! — gritaba el anfitrión —. Veamos quien nota la ausencia de ambos y así logra permanecer más tiempo — señalaba a la cámara mientras Kyu se levantaba.

 **Fogata**

—Bien, ¡me voy! — gritaba Tamara molesta, levantándose de su asiento y caminando lejos, perseguida por Randy.

—¿Por qué? — le preguntaba el geek a la chica, quien se volteaba a verlo enfadada.

—Llevamos una hora y ya han desaparecido casi la mitad. Además, ¡aún no hemos ido en busca de Selene! — se quejaba con ambos puños cerrados, y el mentón levantado, a lo cual Randy suspiraba frustrado.

—¿Puedes explicarme por qué te preocupa tanto Selene? Es mandona y grosera — preguntaba Randy con expresión cansada, a lo cual la pequeña rubia fruncía el ceño.

—¡Porque es mi amiga! Ella es linda y muy inteligente, y aun así ustedes desprecian su capacidad — defendía Tamara a su 'amiga', y Randy rodaba los ojos.

—Yo diría más bien que ella desprecia las capacidades…de todos. — decía el chico a lo cual la rubia parecía querer responder —. Ella no es tu amiga, Tamara. Simplemente está utilizándote, y cuando ya no le sirvas más, no dudará en sacarte del equipo — intentaba explicarle calmo, acercándose con cautela, a lo cual la muchacha miraba aún más molesta.

—¿Estás diciendo que no puedo conseguirme amigos por mi cuenta? ¿Qué soy tan patética que lo único que alguien querría conmigo sería una alianza? — preguntaba la chica, y Randy negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Claro que no! Pienso que eres alguien extraordinario, llena de habilidades y talentos, además de que eres muy linda. Por eso sé que puedes conseguir a alguien mejor que Selene. Además, yo si soy tu amigo, Tamara…— intentaba tomar a la rubia de las manos, pero ella se sacudía de inmediato.

—¡Te dije que no me tocaras jamás! — le gritaba la chica con ojos llenos de furia —. Además, ¿cómo puedes hablar así? ¡Apenas nos conocemos! — decía y a paso firme se alejaba del lugar, mientras Randy se cubría la cara con ambas manos.

 **Confesionario**

—Esto sólo puede pasarme a mí — bufaba el chico —. Mi mamá siempre dijo que no era bueno con las chicas…

 **Fin del Confesionario**

 **Camarógrafos/Dobles**

—¿Saben qué, chicos? Lo siento, pero yo me iré — se levantaba una aburrida Skyler del suelo —. Todo esto del asesino en serio me sonaba muy estúpido desde el principio. Si alguien hubiera querido matarnos, ya lo habría hecho.

—¿Tú también? Creí que éramos amigas — preguntaba Penny un tanto desilusionada, y Sky arqueaba la ceja.

—De acuerdo, me voy — decía la chica un tanto frustrada y caminando rápidamente lejos del grupo.

—Perfecto — bufaba Mel y se frotaba las sienes.

—¿Saben? No quiero contradecirlos, chicos, pero creo que Sky tiene razón — hablaba Bay un tanto insegura —. La mitad del grupo inicial ya no está. Quizá lo del asesino simplemente sea producto de nuestra imaginación. Después de todo, hoy era nuestro día libre, ¿no? — le planteaba al grupo la chica tranquilamente y los pocos que quedaban asentían —. Creo que es mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir.

—Buena idea, Bay — sonreía Mel —. Sabía que tenías un gran potencial de deducción — la felicitaba, y la chica miraba confundida.

—Uh… ¿gracias?

—Bueno, hora de dormir — decía Zack levantándose de su asiento cansado, apagando lo que quedaba de la fogata, mientras el resto comenzaba a partir.

—Bien…— susurraba Penny para ella misma con mirada decepcionada, mientras se disponía a irse, y Zack la miraba, indeciso de su próximo movimiento.

Finalmente, el chico suspiraba con un poco de frustración por él mismo, y caminaba hacia la chica, quien se había detenido a observar la leña.

—¿Sabes? Lo del asesino en serie no me parecía una idea absurda en lo absoluto — intentaba animar a la chica un poco incómodo, mientras que ella se asombraba por las palabras del chico, y sonreía de lado.

—¿Dónde está Prince? — preguntaba Wade en busca del fiestero.

Mientras tanto, en el techo de la cabaña de las chicas, algo muy curioso parecía estar sucediendo.

—Ahora entiendo a los plomeros — decía Skyler respirando con dificultad, mientras intentaba subir al techo de la cabaña, con ambas manos extendidas sobre las tejas e intentando subir una de sus piernas, con dificultad.

Finalmente, la chica lo lograba, y gateaba para recuperar la compostura.

—Excelente — celebraba la chica caminando con cuidado sobre las tejas hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una chimenea, y se sentaba a su lado, recargando su espalda en ella —. Al fin, un poco de paz — festejaba, y sacaba de su bolsillo sus auriculares, conectándolos a su reproductor mp3, dispuesta a escuchar un poco de música.

Sin que la chica lo notara – gracias a la música – una extraña sombra se acercaba a ella por detrás, con pasos silenciosos. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados y su espalda recargada contra la supuesta chimenea, mientras alguien la tenía como su objetivo. La chica seguía marcando el ritmo de la música con sus pies cuando aquella extraña sombra estaba tan cerca, dispuesta a arremeter contra la muchacha, cuando…

—¿Qué haces? — salía de las sombras Prince justo detrás de la joven, asustándola, pues se quitaba de inmediato los auriculares de sus oídos y miraba al chico con molestia.

—¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Estabas espiándome? — preguntaba la chica con el ceño fruncido y ambos auriculares en las manos.

—¿Espiarte? No estaba espiándote — reía el chico con toda naturalidad —. Simplemente observaba qué hacías, detrás de ti.

—Claro, porque eso no es considerado como espiar — rodaba los ojos la chica —. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—Bueno, aquel chico Mathias me estaba contando bromas muy divertidas, y luego hablamos de películas y juegos extremos…pero luego Mel se molestó porque estaba fraternizando con el enemigo, y le lanzó leña a Math, entonces cayó y me aburrí. Luego te vi partir, y pensé que podríamos conversar — narraba el chico, mientras Sky lo veía con expresión aburrida.

—¿Sí? ¿Y de qué hablaríamos tú y yo? — preguntaba la chica con la ceja arqueada al muchacho, a quien parecía no importarle la frialdad de la joven.

—Pues, de muchas cosas. Qué te gusta hacer, como es tu vida, donde vives — respondía Prince con toda naturalidad, y mientras hablaba, Sky lanzaba un bufido de fastidio —. Hay muchos temas de conversación.

—Eso suena a lo que un espía preguntaría — respondía Sky con asperidad —. Disculpa, pero siendo honesta, desde que entramos a la competencia tú…— hablaba la chica molesta cuando un ruido la detenía en seco, la chica abría los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué- — estaba por preguntar Prince, pero la muchacha posaba su mano sobre la boca de este, silenciándolo?

Con rapidez y agilidad, la chica corría al borde del tejado para observar que sucedía, procurando que nadie la viera, con Prince detrás de ella. Abajo, observaban a un ser enmascarado, corpulento y misterioso llevar una sierra eléctrica en la mano, activándola al jalar una cuerda.

—El asesino de motosierra. Es real — susurraba Skyler, mirando atentamente, mientras dicho individuo perseguía a alguien en particular —. ¿Acaso es esa Bay? — preguntaba la chica angustiada, y al querer asomarse para ver mejor, posaba su mano sobre un tubo, el cual rechinaba fuertemente, llamando la atención del asesino.

Antes de que otra cosa pasara, Prince tomó a la chica de los hombros y la jaló hacia atrás consigo. Ambos cayeron rápida pero sigilosamente en el tejado, la chica encima de Prince, quien seguía abrazándola con un brazo sobre su clavícula, procurando no hacer ruido alguno. Si bien ambos lucían asustados, se mantenían alerta, casi sin respirar. En cuanto se escuchó el grito de Bay desde abajo, ambos lanzaron un suspiro.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí y ayudar a los demás — susurró Skyler, y Prince sólo asentía.

— *****—**

—Estúpidos cuentos de terror — pateaba Penny las rocas mientras caminaba a su cabaña —. Y estúpida paranoia.

—He de admitir que aunque eres insoportable, también luces bastante linda cuando te pones paranoica — reía Ash entre las sombras ante el fastidio de la muchacha.

—No estoy de humor para tus bromas, Ashley — mencionaba el nombre del chico con intención de burla, y Ash fruncía el ceño.

—Verás, si todo este asunto del asesino hubiera sido cierto, quizá hubieras sobrevivido — se acercaba a la chica de semblante cansado —. Tienes tus virtudes.

—Pues muchas gracias, señor — simulaba ella un saludo militar, lo cual no le causaba ninguna gracia al chico —. Pero no necesito de tus tontas palabrerías el día de hoy. Estoy cansada.

—Nada de eso. No sé cuántas películas de terror hayas visto, pero lo creas o no, la mayoría de ellas son muy tontas — explicaba el chico tranquilo.

—Sí lo creo — bufaba ella y seguía caminando, con Ash pisándole los talones.

—De verdad. Los protagonistas de dichas películas parecen no lograr distinguir lo cotidiano de lo normal. Son demasiado estúpidos — seguía explicando el joven, y se detenía delante de Penny, quien no tenía más remedio que parar y escucharlo hablar, con mucho pesar —. Mueren de las maneras más tontas posibles, y todo por no lograr captar las cosas extrañas, las advertencias, ¡las ironías! Eso es lo que caracteriza a muchas películas de terror. Muy probablemente ninguno reaccionaría así en la vida real, y eso es lo que las hace más interesantes…— seguía contando cuando notaba que la mirada de Penny había cambiado; lucía pálida, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y mirando al joven como en estado de shock —. ¿Qué diablos te sucede? — preguntaba molesto el joven, y la peli negra alzaba su dedo índice.

—E…e…es…está — señalaba a algo detrás del joven, quien confundido volteaba y se encontraba con la tenebrosa figura del asesino de la motosierra —. Está detrás de ti — terminaba la frase cuando el chico, igualmente impactado, observaba al personaje.

El asesino los miraba fijamente y entonces activaba su sierra, mientras ambos cinéfilos lucían aterrados. El asesino estaba dispuesto a rebanar a ambos con su sierra, levantándola sobre sus cabezas, dispuesto a dejarla caer sin piedad. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el chico tomaba de la mano a Penny y corría con ella lejos del sujeto, quien partía el aire con la sierra.

—¡Hora de correr! — gritaba Ash mientras él y Penny se escabullían en las sombras.

— *****—**

—¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame! — reñía Bay con la extraña criatura, quien la había tomado por los tobillos y la cargaba durante todo el trayecto hasta la carpa donde se encontraban Kyu, Selene y Sean.

El asesino la soltaba, ocasionando que su cuerpo impactara contra el suelo, primero la cabeza, luego su espalda y al final sus pies.

—¿Dónde estoy? — se movía rápidamente la chica a la defensiva, mientras todos miraban aburridos.

—Tranquila, Bailey — bufaba Selene cruzada de brazos, observando despectivamente a la muchacha.

—Es Bay — corregía la artista, y Kyu la ayudaba a ponerse en pie —. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En la Villa de los Perdedores — reía Austin —. No pudiste escapar del asesino, así que pierdes. Lo siento — le explicaba a la chica, quien resoplaba.

—Genial — decía con sarcasmo la chica, y volteaba a ver al sujeto enmascarado —. Entonces, si todo esto es sólo un desafío, ¿quién es él? — preguntaba señalándolo.

—Una buena pregunta, que merece una buena respuesta — afirmaba Austin caminando hacia el sujeto, y quitándole su máscara de hockey —. Nadie más ni nadie menos que…¡Cory! Competidor de la temporada pasada, ex novio de nuestra querida amiga Liz y probablemente amante de Terri. Vaya que has fortalecido esos brazos, viejo — reía el anfitrión, palmeando su hombro.

—¿Dónde está Liz? La he estado buscando — jadeaba el chico con su rostro lleno de sudor.

—¿Viniste para buscar a Liz y poder recuperarla? Eso es tan tierno — sonreía Bay al muchacho.

—Eh, no. Está vestido de asesino maniático, ¿quién querría salir con él? — comentaba Selene con disgusto.

—Te sorprendería saberlo — comentaba Kyu ante la mirada de desagrado de la chica.

—Bueno, ¡basta de cuchicheos! Tienes que seguir trabajando — les recordaba molesto el anfitrión, poniéndole a Cory de nuevo la máscara y lanzándolo fuera de la carpa.

 **-—***—**

—…Y entonces le dije que no quería tener nada que ver con él, creo que incluso le lancé algo…sinceramente no recuerdo — parloteaba Mireya caminando por el bosque junto con Kit, quien en silencio escuchaba atentamente a la chica —. Y bueno, así es como oficialmente terminaron las cosas con mi hermano la temporada pasada. Ahora, te contaré lo que sucedió con Sean…— finalizaba y volvía a empezar la muchacha, ante la confusión del chico.

—Espera, creí que estabas hablando de Sean — se rascaba la nuca el chico, y ella negaba con la cabeza.

—¡No, sino de Marcos! Mi hermano, está en nuestro equipo, ama a Paula… ¿lo recuerdas? — reía ella —. Jugó conmigo el año pasado, en la primera temporada. No he podido perdonárselo por completo. — Admitía la chica esperando una respuesta de Kit, quien solo permanecía en silencio —. ¿Sabes? Lamento haber estado parloteando acerca de mí y mi vida todo este tiempo. Mi intención no era aburrirte.

—Oh, no. Está bien. Es divertido cuando te quejas — se encogía de hombros el chico, y Mireya sonreía.

—La verdad, cuando llegaste creí que eras un gótico aburrido. Y cuando comenzaste a juntarte con Celyan, eso reforzó bastante mi teoría — reía Mire —. Pero eres buena onda. Sabes escuchar, y hasta ahora creo que eres el chico más amigable de nuestro equipo. Me agradas — sonreía la chica, y Kit se mostraba un poco incómodo.

—No…creo agradarte mucho — le decía, con su mano en su nuca, incómodo —. Quizá estás exagerando un poco.

—¿De qué hablas? Todo este tiempo he estado hablándote acerca de mis problemas con mi hermano, con Sean, y tú me escuchaste todo el tiempo, sin quejarte. Creo que eso es algo asombroso — sonreía la chica —. ¿Quién no creería que eres genial?

—Bastante gente, a decir verdad — respondía él, serio.

—Celyan no. A ella sí que le agradabas. Puedo asegurarte que se gustaban, ¿no es así? — preguntaba ella, mas luego notaba la mirada incómoda del muchacho —. Hey, lamento si la recordaste. Se veía buena persona, además de que siempre enfrentaba a Selene. Lamento que haya sido expulsada — se compadecía la chica, y Kit seguía caminando.

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Eran muy cercanos? — seguía Mireya el paso del muchacho, quien parecía lucir realmente incómodo —. ¿Compartían algo especial? — preguntaba de nuevo al no obtener respuesta del joven.

—Escucha, no quiero ser grosero pero mis asuntos con Celyan no te involucran en lo absoluto, por lo cual te pido que dejes de preguntar al respecto. Y sinceramente, no creo que sea buena idea que te juntes con una persona como yo. No quiero tener que explicarte nada, sólo necesito que…— hablaba el chico serio pero firme, cuando notaba el silencio que reinaba en el bosque, y la ausencia de la voz de su compañera. Cuando volteaba, no había nadie cerca de él, se encontraba solo en medio de cientos de árboles —. ¿Mireya?

— *****—**

—¡Te odio, McLean! — pataleaba Mireya molesta mientras el asesino enmascarado la cargaba como una bolsa de papas y la soltaba dentro de la carpa de perdedores.

—¡Mire! — se alegraba genuinamente Sean ante la mirada molesta de la chica.

—Bien hecho, grandulón — palmeaba la espalda del chico Austin, y Cory se dirigía en busca de más víctimas.

— *****—**

 **Microfonistas**

—…Muy seguramente fue sólo un malentendido — finalizaba Jasmine, quien se encontraba hablando con Liz, quien lucía molesta.

—O quizá fue un truco de Sarah para hacernos dejar el jacuzzi, ¡y que ella pudiera tenerlo! — concluía la peli negra enfadada, y Jasmine se encogía de hombros.

—Muy probablemente Lay esté con ella en este preciso momento. Eso nos deja parejas, ¿o no? — le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga, quien reía ante tal pensamiento.

—Jasmine y Elizabeth — llegaba apresurado Stephen con el par de chicas, y Liz fruncía la nariz.

—Sólo Liz, Stephen — le recordaba.

—Perdona, pero me reconozco como un ser formal y no venero a los apodos, sino a los nombres de pila — explicaba el muchacho con seriedad y cierto grado de irritación —. Ahora bien, ¿han visto a KyuHyun? — preguntaba y ambas se miraban.

—No. ¿No es tu compañero de habitación? — preguntaba Jasmine.

—Sí, y estábamos teniendo una amena conversación. Sin embargo, al cabo de 45 segundos, algo extraño sucedió y simplemente desapareció — les contaba, y ellas miraban extrañadas.

—Quizá fue al baño. O a comer — concluía rápidamente Liz.

—O quizá fue a ver a Paula — sugería Jas, pero el chico negaba con la cabeza.

—Negativo. Inspeccioné toda el área: los sanitarios, el área de comida, las áreas de ocio y actividades lúdicas — narraba el chico, y Jasmine comenzaba a preocuparse.

—¿No tuviste suerte? — preguntaba Liz tranquilamente, mas el chico parecía molestarse.

—No existe tal cosa como la suerte, Elizabeth. Todo tiene una razón, nada sucede al azar — la corregía Stephen con mirada reprobatoria.

—No te preocupes. Esta mansión es grande y muy llamativa, no tardaremos en encontrarlo. Nada tiene por qué salir mal — intentaba tranquilizarlo Liz cuando repentinamente, la luz se iba en toda la mansión.

—¿Decías? — preguntaba Liz en la oscuridad con ironía —. Esto sí que es mala suerte, ¿o no, Stephen? — preguntaba y sólo se escuchaba un suspiro de frustración por parte del chico.

— *****—**

—¿Qué sucedió? — preguntaba Sarah en la oscuridad.

—La verdad es que no lo sé…pero qué suerte tuvimos, ¿no? — preguntaba coqueto Lay.

—¡Claro que no! — gritaba Sarah molesta y luego resoplaba —. ¿Por qué no puedo tener un día de paz? ¿Acaso no tengo suficiente con compartir equipo con los idiotas más grandes de la temporada pasada y además otros nuevos idiotas? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer algo así! — se quejaba la chica azotando sus manos contra el agua del jacuzzi.

—Lo lamento tanto, linda. Yo sé de algo que puede hacerte sentir mejor — se escuchaba como Lay se movía entre las aguas, luego un par de segundos de silencio, y luego un fuerte golpe, y un quejido por parte de Lay.

—Aléjate, engendro perverso — le advertía Sarah, puesto que el chico había intentado un movimiento con la rubia, y ella lo había golpeado.

—Difíciles, así me gustan — comentaba alegre el chico con su aguda voz.

—¡Lay, si vuelves a acariciarme el cuello prometo que te golpeare tan fuerte que vomitarás todos tus órganos! ¿Me entiendes? — preguntaba la chica en tono alto, increíblemente molesta.

—No he sido yo…— confesaba el chico, confundido —. Aunque si quieres puedo hacerlo — decía después, coqueto.

—Pero…si no fuiste tú, ¿entonces…? — se preguntaba la chica, insegura.

—Entonces… ¿hay alguien más? — preguntaba el chico pensativo —. ¡Genial! ¡Un trío!

Antes de que Sarah pudiera protestar, un extraño ruido podía oírse, y ambos campistas lanzaban un grito agudo. Al cabo de un par de segundos, las luces de la habitación parpadeaban momentáneamente, dejando ver que Sarah y Lay ya no se encontraban en el jacuzzi.

— *****—**

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? — saludaba efusiva Mel a Zack, quien había salido de su cabaña y se encontraba usando sólo pantalones.

—Estaba durmiendo, pero escuché algo, como un grito. ¿Tú no? — preguntaba el chico, buscando algo.

—Debe ser esa chica, Tamara. No luce como alguien muy estable — reía la pelirroja, quien lucía unos diminutos shorts color lila, acompañados de una lusa de tirantes que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación —. Sinceramente, no he podido dormir — cambiaba el tema la chica, con mirada angustiada.

—¿Por qué? — preguntaba Zack interesado, acercándose a la muchacha.

—Es sólo que…no, me avergüenza decirlo — se ruborizaba la chica al contemplar el pecho descubierto de Zack.

—Vamos, puedes contarme. Somos compañeros, ¿o no? — intentaba animarla Zack.

—De acuerdo — accedía la chica, acercándose al muchacho —. Últimamente me he sentido muy, eh, desprotegida. — Fingía la chica una actitud de damisela en peligro —. Siento que en cualquier momento podría pasar algo.

—Te acostumbras a esa sensación cuando compites en un reality — reía Zack —. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Eres una chica muy inteligente, y todos somos un buen equipo. Estoy seguro de que no le pasará nada a nadie.

Entonces la pelirroja se acercaba más al muchacho, y lo tomaba de su brazo izquierdo, mirándolo fijamente.

—Pero si llegara a pasarme algo, tú me ayudarías, ¿verdad? — le preguntaba lentamente al chico.

—Por supuesto — respondía el muchacho sonriendo, y asentía con la cabeza.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo más, la luz parpadeante de la mansión captaba la atención de Zack, quien volteaba a ver a la inmensa estructura, confundido.

—¿Qué está sucediendo ahí dentro? — preguntaba el muchacho, zafándose del agarre de Mel y caminando hacia la mansión.

—Quizá han visto demasiada televisión — sugería la chica un poco molesta por la distracción del chico.

—¿No crees que es muy extraño? — preguntaba él cada vez más cerca de la mansión, con la pelirroja detrás de él.

—Honestamente, no — resoplaba la chica caminando con pesar, luego se detenía a un metro de la mansión, mientras el chico seguía caminando —. Por favor, Zack. ¿Podrías olvidarlo? Sólo son los chicos del otro equipo, quizá están teniendo una fiesta o algo.

—Mi novia está dentro — mencionaba el chico, quien al no lograr entrar por la puerta principal, inspeccionaba las ventanas.

—Idiota…— susurraba por lo bajo Mel molesta. Un ruido proveniente de los arbustos captaba su atención.

Cuando la chica volteaba podía ver claramente al asesino de motosierra observarla, y caminar lentamente hacia la chica. Mel abrió los ojos como platos, quedando inmóvil, impactada ante el sujeto.

—¿Qué dem…— empezaba a maldecir la chica, y luego con la mirada buscaba a alguien en particular —. ¿Zack? ¡Zack! ¿Estás ahí? — preguntaba, más no obtenía respuesta —. ¡ZACK! — gritaba por última vez cuando el asesino le tapaba la boca y se la llevaba.

 **Confesionario**

—Idiota — gruñía la chica de brazos cruzados.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntaba Zack cuando escuchaba que Mel lo llamaba, y corría en busca de la pelirroja —. ¿Mel? — la llamaba, sin obtener respuesta, caminando un par de metros, cerca de la mansión —. Qué raro. Estaba aquí hace unos segundos…

Mientras el chico continuaba la búsqueda de su compañera, lenta y silenciosamente una figura corpulenta se acercaba por detrás de él, y no tardó mucho en notar su presencia, volteando para encontrarse cara a cara con el espantoso ser.

—¿Qué…? — preguntaba cuando el asesino usaba el mango de su motosierra para golpear al chico en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

— *****—**

—Y de nuevo, las luces se han apagado — resoplaba Liz, caminando con Jasmine y Stephen —. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? — preguntaba a sus compañeros.

—No podemos buscar a Kyu, con la casa así. Tenemos que reparar el sistema de electricidad — decía Jasmine en la oscuridad —. ¿Alguno sabe cómo hacer eso?

—Tengo conocimiento de todas las ramas de la ciencia, por lo cual yo podré reparar la electricidad de este lugar — comentaba Stephen y Liz resoplaba de nuevo.

—Perfecto, entonces vamos a buscar el sistema de electricidad. ¿Dónde creen que esté? — preguntaba Jasmine al par, y Liz tenía una idea.

—Vi esas cajas y cables extraños en una habitación en la cocina, ahí deben estar los interruptores — recordaba con alegría la chica.

—La cocina se encuentra del lado noreste de la mansión. Sé dónde está, síganme — informaba Stephen, emprendiendo el camino.

—Asombroso, Stephen. Tienes un gran sentido de orientación — felicitaba Jasmine al muchacho, quien sólo asentía con la cabeza —. Y me alegra que hayas recordado dónde estaba el sistema de electricidad, Liz. Te luciste — felicitaba luego a su amiga, mas no recibía respuesta alguna —. ¿Liz? — preguntaba, sin embargo el silencio reinaba.

—¿Elizabeth? — preguntaba por su parte Stephen, analítico.

—¿Dónde se metió? — preguntaba su amiga.

— *****—**

—¡Déjame, patán! — pataleaba Liz, la cual llevaba el asesino el en hombro —. ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mí! — gritaba molesta cuando entraba a la carpa y observaba a los demás —. ¿Qué diablos es esto? — preguntaba mientras el asesino la bajaba gentilmente de su hombro.

—Bienvenida — bufaba Bay aburrida, sentada en una caja de madera, con su mentón recargado en su mano.

—¿Qué sucedió con ustedes? — preguntaba Liz notando de repente a Zack y Mel, y observando sus peculiares atuendos —. Parecen salidos de una película porno.

—Preferiría no hablar sobre ello — susurraba molesta Mel, de brazos cruzados.

—Bienvenida a Perdedorlandia, querida Liz — la recibía Austin —. Aquí es donde permanecen todos los patéticos campistas que no lograron huir del asesino loco de la motosierra.

—¿Había un asesino persiguiéndonos? ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? — preguntaba la chica incrédula.

—Considerando los hechos, creíamos que serías la primera en ser atrapada — admitía Mireyañ.

—¿Cuáles hechos? — preguntaba Liz, cuando el asesino se quitaba la máscara, dejando ver detrás a Cory.

—Hola de nuevo, Liz — sonreía tímido el muchacho ante la mirada de sorpresa de la oji verde, la cual se transformaba al poco tiempo en una mirada de disgusto.

—¿Entonces las manos perversas que me cargaron y me llevaron durante todo el trayecto hasta aquí eran las tuyas? — preguntaba la chica luciendo realmente molesta, con las manos en las caderas —. ¿Puedo llamar a mi abogado? — preguntaba luego a Austin, quien negaba con la cabeza.

—Hey, sólo quería venir a verte, y saludarte — admitía el chico, rascando su nuca, a lo cual la chica emitía una risa seca.

—¡Vaya forma de hacerlo! ¿Vestido de un asesino loco con motosierra? — preguntaba incrédula.

—Te lo dije — le recordaba Selene al muchacho, y Liz quedaba pensativa.

—Un momento, entonces… ¿tú ocasionaste que perdiera? — preguntaba la chica al cabo de un rato, luciendo aún más molesta.

—Pues…— procuraba no contestar el chico, con un poco molesto, y Liz le lanzaba un golpe al hombro.

—¡Eres un imbécil! — se molestaba en gran manera la muchacha, y el chico lucía molesto.

—Esto es lo mejor que he visto en todo este show — reía por lo bajo Mel, y Mireya la miraba mal.

—Bueno, ¡suficiente de esta reunión romántica! Si bien da rating, tenemos un desafío que cumplir — los reprendía Austin, lanzándole su casco a Cory, quien no tenía más remedio que continuar con su encargo.

— *****—**

—¡Mireya! ¡Mire! — gritaba Paula en el acantilado de la isla, con Marcos detrás de ella.

—No creo que ella esté ahí — comentaba al cabo de un rato el muchacho, y la chica lo miraba mal, mientras caminaba de regreso al bosque.

—Podrías ayudar, ¿sabes? Quizá así la encontraríamos más rápido — le recordaba la chica cruzada de brazos, y Marcos se encogía de hombros.

—Linda, si quisiera encontrar a mi hermana, ya lo habría hecho. — Reía el chico caminando al lado de Paula, quien solo rodaba los ojos —. Y así, me habría ahorrado todo este drama tuyo. Sin embargo, heme aquí, siendo igual de estúpido que siempre. — Bufaba luego, captando la atención de Paula, quien suavizaba su mirada.

—No eres estúpido…al menos no a diario — reía la chica, deteniéndose.

—¿No? Porque es algo que me repites constantemente — le recordaba el Marcos a la morena, quien sólo suspiraba.

—Es sólo que…pasas tanto tiempo molestándome a mí, a Kyu, a mí con respecto a Kyu y a él con respecto a mí. Simplemente no lo entiendo, ¿por qué lo haces? — preguntaba la chica mirando al cielo entre los árboles, y luego volteando a ver al muchacho.

—Tú sabes bien por qué — se detenía el chico frente a ella, con mirada seria, y ella lo miraba fijo.

—No Marcos, no lo sé — admitía la chica tranquilamente, y él la miraba de una manera simplemente incomprensible.

—Es sólo que…yo, yo siento…— intentaba expresar Marcos, sin embargo parecía retractarse, mirando al suelo y rascándose la nuca, incómodo —. Escucha, no tienes por qué seguir persiguiendo a Kyu, esforzarte tanto en seguir con él. Ya no pasan tanto tiempo juntos, y además me has dicho que están peleados, ¿no? ¿Quién querría pelearse contigo, eh? ¿Quién querría desperdiciar el tiempo enojado cuando simplemente podría pasar ese tiempo contigo? — preguntaba ansioso tomándola de los hombros.

—No te entiendo — respondía ella seria —. Pero Kyu es mi novio, Marcos. No voy a romper con él solo porque tuvimos una pelea — le decía luego, tomando gentilmente las muñecas del chico y apartando sus manos de ella.

—Pero es más que una pelea, es…— intentaba explicar el chico, frustrándose al no lograr conseguir nada —. Es…es complicado. Pero, debes saber que…

—¿Saber qué? — preguntaba la chica, arqueando la ceja, ante la frustración del chico.

—Que…— musitaba el chico, y lentamente tomaba el rostro de la chica con sus manos —. Que no debes estar con Kyu, ¿de acuerdo? Tú, tú debes…— se exasperaba el chico al intentar encontrar las palabras adecuadas, y finalmente guardaba silencio, dispuesto a besar a la muchacha.

Paula permanecía quieta, esperando al movimiento del muchacho cuando éste caía al suelo desmayado, ante los pies de la chica.

—¿Qué rayos? — preguntaba Paula viendo al chico en el suelo, y luego alzaba la mirada y se encontraba con el asesino, quien alzaba su motosierra y la contemplaba fijamente —. Muy bien, me rindo — alzaba ambos brazos la muchacha en señal de rendición, y el asesino asentía con la cabeza.

— *****—**

—¿B – B - Bay? ¿B—B—Bay…? – preguntaba nervioso Wade, vagando por el bosque, inseguro.

 **Confesionario**

—De acuerdo, debo admitirlo: esto de las películas de terror, la oscuridad, la soledad y todo lo demás me asusta mucho. Pero cuando escuché a Bay gritar y que desde entonces no la he visto decidí inspeccionar el área un poco, en su búsqueda — confesaba el chico un tanto temeroso, mirando a su alrededor —. Soy muy listo, sí…pero este lugar me pone los pelos de punta. Mi cerebro no tiene la capacidad de morirse de miedo y pensar al mismo tiempo, lo crean o no.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¿Bay? ¿Estás por ahí? — preguntaba el chico, no muy alto, alrededor del bosque, dando vueltas constantemente, sintiendo que es observado —. Muy bien Wade, tranquilízate…todo saldrá bien. Sólo estás en un campamento, a oscuras, buscando a una bella chica desaparecida, luego de haber escuchado cuentos de terror…y solo. Pero todo saldrá bien — suspiraba luego, intentando calmarse, cerrando sus ojos, y al abrirlos se encontraba con alguien muy peculiar —. ¿Math? ¿Qué haces por aquí? — preguntaba al chico, quien parecía igualmente estar buscando algo.

—¿Y tú eres…? — intentaba recordar el muchacho, sin mucho éxito, haciendo suspirar a Wade.

—Wade, de los Camarógrafos — le recordaba al chico, quien asentía.

—Por supuesto. Eh, no estaba haciendo nada en particular…— negaba el chico, aunque Wade parecía no creerle.

 **Confesionario**

—Muy bien, lo admito. Todo este tiempo he estado buscando a Selene. Es sólo que ella es tan sexy, y hacerla enojar es divertido — reía el muchacho ante el recuerdo —. No tuve éxito encontrándola.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¿No crees que es un poco arriesgado el estar vagando sólo por el bosque a estas horas de la noche? — preguntaba el geek, y Mathias reía.

—No me digas que eres de esos bobos que le temen a la oscuridad — carcajeaba el muchacho—. ¿Qué me puedes decir tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Busco a mi compañera de equipo — confesaba Wade, un tanto avergonzado.

—¿A cuál? ¿La sexy pelinegra loca? — preguntaba Math moviendo las cejas, y Wade negaba con la cabeza.

—No. Ella no está loca — afirmaba y Math soltaba una breve risa.

—Créeme, viejo. Todas están locas — le decía al chico mientras palmeaba su hombro y Wade pensaba lo que recién le habían dicho, cuando una extraña respiración captaba la atención de ambos, quienes volteaban a buscar a quién pertenecía.

Junto a ellos se encontraba el asesino de motosierra, respirando entre cortadamente, mirándolos mientras ellos permanecían petrificados.

 **Confesionario**

—Luego de atrapar a Paula y Marcos, estaba por salir de la carpa cuando Liz llegó y me lanzó una patada en el estómago — recordaba con dolor Cory ante la cámara —. Puede ser pequeña, pero me quedé sin aire por unos diez minutos.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Grandioso — musitaba Math sorprendido, cuando el asesino comenzaba a acercarse al par.

Entonces ambos, sin saber qué hacer, simplemente se abrazaron con fuerzas y gritaron a todo pulmón.

— *****—**

—¡Wade! — se alegraba Bay de ver al chico cuando Cory soltaba a los muchachos en la carpa.

—¿Jasmine no ha sido atrapada? ¡Genial! — sonreía Zack, y Mel sólo rodaba los ojos a su lado.

—Vuelvo enseguida — se volvía a poner la máscara Cory y salía de la carpa.

—Mientras pensaré en donde más patearlo…— susurraba Liz.

—Supongo que tendrás que pensar más rápido — apuntaba Sarah a Cory, quien llegaba en poco tiempo con Randy y Tamara, tomándolos de los pies.

—Sí que es bueno — se sorprendía Mireya entre Marcos y Paula, quienes lucían apenados.

—¡Bájame, bájame, bájame! — gritaba Tamara un tanto desesperada, al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡Oye! ¡Te está diciendo que la bajes! — le gritaba Randy al 'asesino', quien finalmente los dejaba ir.

Tamara intentaba recomponerse desesperadamente, ante la mirada de todos sus compañeros.

—Parece que se le zafó un tornillo…— susurraba Math al lado de Selene, quien miraba disgustada.

—¡No es eso! Sólo está aturdida — defendía Randy a la muchachita, y se acercaba a ella —. Tamara, ¿estás bien? Siéntate, tienes que respirar y calmarte.

—¿Por qué lo haría? — preguntaba Selene de repente, de brazos cruzados y molesta, captando la atención de la pequeña Tamara.

—¡Selene! ¡Estás aquí! — se alegraba la chica, agitada por la conmoción.

—Esperaba que llegaras lejos — decía Selene con amargura, y la sonrisa en el rostro de Tamara se disipaba.

—Nuestra última esperanza es Kit…— suspiraba Paula.

— *****—**

—¿Crees poder arreglarlo? — preguntaba Jasmine, alumbrando con una lámpara a Stephen y las cajas de cables eléctricos.

—Por supuesto, es un trabajo sencillo. Me gustaría explicarte, aunque creo que mi charla acerca de reguladores te aburriría — hablaba el muchacho concentrado en los cables, y Jasmine miraba a su alrededor.

—Cuánta razón tienes…— admitía la rubia —. En cuanto termines, tenemos que ir a buscar a Kyu y a Liz.

—Por supuesto…

—Hablando de ello, y por más que preferiría no preguntar, pero ¿has visto a Sarah, Lay y Carly? Si bien son los miembros más insoportables del equipo, finalmente forman parte del equipo. No los he visto o escuchado nada de ellos — recapitulaba la chica.

—Suena anómalo. Normalmente nunca paran de hablar o causar inconvenientes para la armonía del equipo — recuerda Stephen con rencor, mas Jas no lo notaba.

—¡Exacto! Me alegra que alguien en este equipo lo comprenda — se alegraba la chica.

Stephen seguía concentrado en reparar la electricidad, con Jasmine observando cada uno de sus movimientos, cuando algo ocasionaba que la chica tirara al suelo la lámpara, y esta se apagara.

—¿Jasmine? ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntaba Stephen.

—No lo sé…alguien tiró mi lámpara — se quejaba la chica, tanteando el suelo con sus manos en busca del aparato —. ¿Carly? Si fuiste tú, te juro que en cuanto estas luces se enciendan no podrás recuperar la conciencia por una semana — amenazaba al aire la muchacha, frustrada al no poder ver nada.

—Jasmine, no creo que haya sido Carly…— susurraba Stephen, atento.

Entonces la rubia sólo oía un estruendoso golpe, y luego cómo caía lo que parecía ser una llave inglesa. Las luces entonces se encendieron, y la rubia notaba que se encontraba sola.

—¿Stephen? ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí? — preguntaba la chica en su soledad.

— *****—**

—¿Dónde diablos estamos? — preguntaba Skyler a Prince, quien la tenía tomada de la mano y corría con ella rápidamente.

—¿Eso importa? ¡Hay que huir! — gritaba el fiestero, esquivando árboles y llevando a Sky, quien a duras penas le seguía el paso.

—¡Deja de tomar mi mano! — gritaba la chica exasperada soltándose del agarre del muchacho, y dejando de correr —. Claro que importa. Hemos estado corriendo desde que vimos como el asesino de la motosierra se llevó a Bay, y no nos hemos encontrado con nadie desde entonces. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?

—No lo sé…quizá huir — repetía el chico y Sky suspiraba —. Eso deben hacer todos en las películas de terror, huir por sus vidas. Nunca lo hacen, por eso mueren — concluía el chico ante la mirada escéptica de la chica.

—¿Por eso hemos estado corriendo como por una hora? ¿De qué se supone que estamos huyendo? — preguntaba la chica exhausta.

—¡Del asesino! — le recordaba el chico a Sky, quien lucía realmente cansada —. ¿Quieres que te lleve en mi espalda? — le preguntaba, y ella volvía a mirarlo, escéptica.

—¡No! — le gritaba.

—Está bien, está bien…— cedía el chico, dándole la espalda —. Tenemos que pensar en un plan, algo para poder huir del asesino. ¿Qué se te viene a la mente? — preguntaba, volteándose para encarar a la chica, pero al hacerlo la encontraba desmayada, yacida en el suelo —. ¡Sky! ¿Estás bien? — se preocupaba inclinándose para socorrer a la muchacha.

Mientras el chico revisaba a su compañera, unos siniestros pies se aproximaban al chico, y se paraban justo frente a ambos. A Prince le tomó un par de segundo notar la sombra extraña, alzando la mirada y encontrándose con el asesino enmascarado.

—¡No! No puedes llevártela — le negaba al sujeto, levantándose y parándose frente a la adormecida Sky —. Sobre mi cadáver.

 **Confesionario**

—Bien hecho, Prince — bufaba Sky con el cabello enmarañado y un golpe en la cabeza.

.

—El asesino nos golpeó y nos llevó inconscientes a la carpa — recapitulaba Prince a la cámara, rendido.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? — preguntaba Jasmine caminando lentamente por los pasillos de la mansión, alerta —. ¿Alguien que no sea Carly o Lay? ¿Quién sea?

—Cinturones… ¡listo! Propulsores… ¡cargados! Espejos… ¡luciendo perfecta! — verificaba Carly en un 'vehículo' armado con ella a base de patines y otros objetos triviales —. Hora de despegar, o arrancar… ¡o lo que sea! — gritaba, se ponía sus gafas protectoras, y con un movimiento una resortera giganta la expulsaba velozmente hacia el pasillo por el cual caminaba Jasmine.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera hacer algo, Carly y su vehículo impactaban contra ella y la llevaban consigo hasta las escaleras, ocasionando una carambola que llevó a las dos chicas rodando por las escaleras muy dolorosamente, hasta detenerse en el frío suelo de cerámica. Cuando por fin se detuvieron, los restos del destrozado vehículo de Carly cayeron sobre ellas, golpeándolas en sus cabezas.

—Basta, basta, ¡ya basta! — gritaba Jasmine desesperada, cuando la última pieza rebotaba sobre su cabeza y la tumbaba.

—¡Eso fue divertido! — festejaba Carly —. ¡Otra vez! — le rogaba a Jas abrazándola, mas la rubia la empujaba.

—¡Nada de eso! ¿Qué crees que haces? — le preguntaba furiosa, intentando recomponerse.

—Oye, ¡rompiste mi auto! — se molestaba luego la pelirroja observando su vehículo destrozado.

—No era un auto, ¡era algo absurdo! — le recordaba la rubia, llena de cólera.

—¿Quién te crees? ¿La líder? — le preguntaba Carly molesta, y tomaba de un plato del comedor un spaguetti recién hecho, lanzándoselo a la cara.

—¡Sí, soy la líder y te ordeno que dejes de…de ser tú! — le gritaba molesta, sacudiéndose la comida —. ¡Todo nuestro equipo ha desaparecido y tú sólo te concentras en juegos tontos e infantiles! — le gritaba molesta, y Carly dejaba de lanzarle comida.

—Oh, ¡ya entiendo! ¿Cómo una película de suspenso? — preguntaba la chica entretenida —. Yo sé de eso. Soy la mejor detective/exploradora/sobreviviente que habrás conocido jamás. Junto a mí, podremos deshacernos del cruel asesino y recuperar a nuestros compañeros, para así llegar a la victoria — recitaba heroicamente, ante la mirada cansada de Jasmine.

—¿Y quién dijo algo de un asesino? — preguntaba molesta, y Carly señalaba a algo detrás de ella. Cuando la rubia volteaba, se encontraba con el misterioso asesino observándola, motosierra en mano —. Te odio — le decía a Carly seriamente.

—¡Hey! — saludaba Carly al asesino, quien encendía la motosierra.

— *****—**

—Bien, bien, está bien…basta — se rendía Cory cuando entraba a la carpa de los perdedores con Jasmine intentando hacerle una llave inglesa, lastimándolo.

—¡Jasmine! — sonreía aliviada Liz al observar a su amiga.

—Genial, ahí va nuestra oportunidad de ganar — bufaba molesto Stephen, y la oji verde fruncía el ceño.

—Esto es demasiado para mí — se quejaba Cory luego de haber soltado a Carly y Jas.

—Linda…— sonreía Zack al ver a su novia, quien luego de sacudirse, miraba al chico con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? — preguntaba al ver los atuendos de Zack y Mel, y su cabello enmarañado.

—Pues…—empezaba a explicar Zack pero Mel lo interrumpía.

—Tu novio es tan lindo. Él está para mí cuando más lo necesito — sonreía la pelirroja, acariciando el brazo de Zack.

—¿Es eso cierto, Zack? — preguntaba Jasmine molesta, con las manos en las caderas —. ¿Qué se supone que significa?

—No significa nada, Jas — intentaba Zack tranquilizar a la chica —. De verdad— le decía, mirándola con dulzura.

—Esto no parece 'nada', Zack — le reclamaba la chica, intentando guardar la calma —. ¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo ni mente para lidiar con esto. No tienes por qué explicarme — le decía, por dentro enojada y triste a la vez, ante la mirada de todos, y luego se apartaba de ellos.

—Jas…— seguía Liz a su amiga, preocupada.

—Este es entretenimiento del bueno — reía por lo bajo Math observando la escena al igual que el resto, mientras Zack solo observaba a su novia alejarse.

— *****—**

—Creí que ayudaríamos a los demás…— esperaba Penny cruzada de brazos a Ash, quien se encontraba hincado frente a un baúl buscando algo.

—Eso haremos…pronto — decía, concentrado, buscando entre los diversos artefactos —. Pero no podemos andar por el bosque sin algo con qué defendernos del temeroso asesino, ¿o sí?

—Bueno, considerando que vagamos como por una hora luego de que escapamos del asesino; luego pasamos a robar comida a la mansión de primera clase, por cierto, nunca pudimos comer nuestros spaguettis recién calentados debido a que el asesino llegó a la mansión; y durante todo el trayecto, no logramos encontrarnos con muchos de nuestros compañeros… ¿y hasta ahora se te ocurre venir aquí? — preguntaba la chica arqueando la ceja, y el muchacho solo reía.

—Te dije que habría algo útil en la cabaña del pescador — le decía, mostrándole un gancho metálico y un bate de béisbol —. Como sea, no quería arriesgarme…después de todo, la cabaña abandonada de un pescador luce como el escondite perfecto para un asesino.

—Gracias por poner al asesino en mi mente — bufaba la chica, y Ash, quien estaba concentrado en el baúl, sólo alzaba un pulgar hacia la chica.

—¿Sabes? Me pareces mucho más linda y agradable cuando no eres una loca desquiciada, controladora de Zack — comentaba Ash, aun buscando armas, y la chica lo miraba atentamente, con su ceja alzada.

—No soy una loca desquiciada — remarcaba la chica —. Simplemente…prefiero actuar a la defensiva ante la amenaza de que alguien quiera jugar conmigo.

—Una duda rápida. Cuando te refieres a 'jugar contigo', ¿hablas en alianza, romántica o sexualmente? — bromeaba el muchacho a lo cual Penny le lanzaba una mirada de odio.

—Bueno, seguramente tú no podrías notar la diferencia, puesto que no tienes amigos ni novia — retrucaba la peli negra, y el chico se ponía de pie.

—Oh, he tenido demasiadas novias…— corregía el muchacho entregándole a la chica una cubeta con anzuelos.

—¿Para qué necesito esto? — preguntaba la chica observando con asco la cubeta.

—Por si quieres lanzárselos al asesino — le respondía Ash con toda naturalidad a la chica, muy cercano, y Penny sonreía.

— *****—**

—¿Dónde estarán los demás? — se preguntaba Kit volviendo al campamento, encontrándolo totalmente vacío —. No debería estar sólo…aunque quizá sea lo mejor para los demás — pensaba al cabo del rato el muchacho, frotando sus brazos tatuados y mirando a la luna —. Esto ha sido terrible.

El chico cansado tomaba asiento en uno de los troncos que rodeaban la fogata ya apagada, y descansaba, puesto que lucía muy agotado. No tardó mucho en aparecer detrás de él una corpulenta sombra, donde lo único que brillaba era su sierra metálica gracias a la luz de la luna. El asesino enmascarado activaba su motosierra, de inmediato captando la atención del chico, quien antes de que pudiera reaccionar, era tirado al suelo con un ágil golpe en la cabeza.

—Me estoy volviendo bueno en esto…— susurraba Cory detrás de la máscara y tomaba a Kit por los pies.

— *****—**

—¿Escuchaste eso? — preguntaba Penny a su compañero, quien prestaba suma atención.

—Sonó como una motosierra…y un golpe — analizaba el chico y ambos alarmados tomaban sus armas rápidamente y salían de la cabaña del pescador.

En cuanto se encontraba fuera, el par de chicos notaban que no había nadie presente, y lentamente comenzaban a caminar, adentrándose al campamento. Penny tomaba fuertemente su bate de béisbol con ambas manos, posicionándolo a un lado de su cabeza, lista para dar un golpe. Por su parte, Ash tenía dos grandes ganchos de pesca en cada mano, manteniéndolos abajo, en caso de que alguien se dignara a aparecer.

—¿Escuchas algo? — preguntaba Penny en voz baja, evidentemente nerviosa.

—No…—respondía el chico, mirando a su alrededor, mientras ambos seguían avanzando —. Mantente cerca de mí.

—No pensaba ir a ningún otro lado — confesaba Penny sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Los chicos siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la fogata, completamente vacía, sin rastro de ninguno de sus compañeros.

—¿De dónde habrá provenido el ruido? — preguntaba Penny bajando un poco la guardia, observando el lugar, mientras Ash parecía relajar los músculos.

—Debió ser un eco de algún lugar — suponía el joven, y Penny rodaba los ojos.

—¿De dónde? ¿Una cueva? — sugería la chica con sarcasmo, y luego daba un giro de 180 grados —. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—No lo sé — admitía el chico, visiblemente nervioso.

El ruido de la motosierra tomó a ambos por sorpresa. Al otro extremo de la fogata, el asesino loco de motosierra los observaba con su herramienta en alto, como una amenaza para ambos individuos, quienes miraban aterrados. El asesino comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con prisa, mientras ambos tardaban en reaccionar, y lo más que lograban era retroceder lo más rápido posible, intentando alejarse. Sin embargo, el asesino era mucho más ágil, y lograba alcanzarlos a tiempo. Sin embargo, antes de que éste pudiera alcanzarlos, Penny tuvo una reacción muy peculiar…

—¡AHHHHHHH! — gritaba la chica con furia y comenzaba a golpear al asesino ferozmente con el bate de béisbol, pareciendo no tener piedad —. ¡DEJA DE ACOSARNOS! — gritaba la chica golpeando al chico por todas partes, mientras él intentaba defenderse, mas le era imposible.

—Vaya…— se sorprendía Ash observando la escena.

—Bien, está bien… ¡entendí! — respondía el asesino cuando se encontraba ya en el suelo, gracias a Penny.

—¡Hora de revelar tu identidad! — gritaba Penny llena de cólera, y le quitaba bruscamente la máscara al muchacho —. ¿Cory? — preguntaba confundida.

—¿Quién? — se preguntaba Ash, por su parte, aún más confundido.

—¡A Liz le encantará verte! — reía la chica.

—Muy bien, suficiente…¡suficiente! — llegaba de repente Austin con los demás —. ¡Basta! — reprendía a Penny, arrebatándole su bate —. No me gustan tus métodos.

—¿Mis métodos? ¡Tú nos torturaste toda la noche haciéndonos creer que había un asesino persiguiéndonos! — gritaba Penny enfadada.

—¿Y? Torturarlos es mi trabajo. — Respondía McLean con toda naturalidad —. Como sea. El desafío de hoy era de películas de terror, escapar de un asesino en serie. Ustedes fueron los últimos, y además los únicos en realmente enfrentar al asesino, por lo cual le han brindado la victoria a su equipo.

—¡Genial, viejos! — festejaba Prince.

—¡Sí! — se alegraba Penny, y ella y Ash se abrazaban.

—Afortunadamente para los equipos perdedores, este era un desafío de recompensa, por lo cual nadie se irá a casa hoy — anunciaba luego el anfitrión y la mayoría suspiraban aliviados.

—Genial — descansaba Jas.

—¿Cuál es la recompensa? — preguntaba Mel en voz alta.

—La primera clase, un tratamiento completo de spa para cada uno, y tres sesiones de terapia completamente gratis — anunciaba el anfitrión entusiasmado.

—No puedo creer que lo que más me alegre sean las sesiones de terapia…— se sorprendía Skyler.

—Bien, todo resuelto…así que hora de ir a dormir — ordenaba Austin y los chicos comenzaban a moverse.

—Paula…— buscaba Kyu entre la multitud a la chica, quien no lograba escucharlo debido a que iba muy concentrada caminando con su equipo y escuchando a Selene regañar a todos, caminando muy cerca de Marcos. Esto último ponía los celos de Kyu a flor de piel, quien se alejaba con su equipo.

—Entonces, ¿sin rencores? — preguntaba Cory adolorido a una pensativa Liz.

—Nah, hubiéramos perdido de todas formas — se resignaba Liz y luego observaba el aspecto del chico —. Esa Penny sí que te dio una paliza — reía la chica.

—Es una chica salvaje. Sin embargo, no fue lo peor de las cosas con las que tuve que lidiar — admitía, frotando su cabeza por el dolor.

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntaba la oji verde, interesada.

—¿Ves a ese chico de allí? — señalaba Cory a alguien entre la multitud —. Era muy extraño. Vagó por todo el campamento, pero con una trayectoria muy particular. Cada vez que lo seguía, me llevaba exactamente a donde se encontraban los otros competidores. Intenté atraparlo varias veces, por supuesto, pero siempre terminaba golpeándome o haciéndome alguna maldad ocasionando que lo perdiera de vista — explicaba el chico, y Liz escuchaba atenta.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Por supuesto. Sucedió al menos unas quince veces. Gracias a él los encontré a casi todos ustedes — afirmaba con la cabeza el chico, y Liz sólo miraba fijamente.

 **Y…¡así es, señores! ¡Santan llega de nuevo totalmente avergonzada!**

 **Primero que nada, quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por haber tardado tanto en actualizar el fic. La verdad es que fue un semestre pesado, además de que surgieron otras complicaciones: entrando a la escuela, tuve MUCHO proyectos; éte capítulo ya lo había empezado pero faltaba terminarlo, y un día, al abrirlo lo encontré prácticamente vacío. Resultó que se había perdido entre mis correos, tuve que volver a escribirlo. Luego, hace no mucho se venció mi licencia de Office, y no podía abrir los documentos de Word. Yer fui a comprar la renovación y hoy la instalé (yei) para poder seguir escribiendo. Me puse como loca a terminar el capítulo (que quedó bastante largo) para poder entregarlo hoy mismo. Ojalá puedan perdonarme, me sentí muy mal todos estos meses…sin embargo me dieron el tiempo para crear nuevos desafíos.**

 **Habiendo dicho eso, ahora sí: ¿qué les pareció el capitulo? Si esperaban sentir terror de verdad, lamento decepcionarlos…pero finalmente esto es un drama/comedia y quiero hacerlo entretenido. ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué opinan del desafío? Aquí procuré darle más atención a ciertas dinámicas entre ciertos campistas, espero que hayan notado algunos aspectos. Las relaciones se van haciendo más evidentes, aunque claro, esto sigue siendo el comienzo…esperen los demás capítulos para ver como evolucionan las relaciones. Me gustaría también que me dieran un análisis personal de los personajes que deseen. ¿Tienen alguna teoría? ¿Conspiración? Todo me lo pueden decir pro review (lo agradecería mucho).**

 **Les recuerdo también que en mi perfil dejé una encuesta sobre quién creen que será el próximo o la próxima eliminado/a. Hoy no se fue nadie, pero eso cambiará pronto. También procuraré subir dinámicas en mi perfil. Abriría un foro…pero sinceramente no sé cómo utilizar esas cosas (si alguien estpa dispuesto a explicarme, estaría agradecida).**

 **Quiero comentarles también que el próximo semestre será el más pesado para mí, debido a que tengo que meter trámites para ingresar un programa…busco becas importantes, así que deseenme lo mejor. Me esforzaré mucho en escribir durante los periodos de vacaciones (porque sí, he logrado escribir mucho en esos periodos), de manera que pueda tener caps de reserva. No me gusta dejar esta historia a la deriva…además de que amo estos personajes.**

 **Sin más, creo que es hora de partir. Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, etc…no duden en enviarme un PM. Suelo responder lo más pronto posible.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! No olviden dejar review, me hacen feliz**

 **¡Besos!**

— **Santy' B.**

 **FUN FACT #4: El personaje de Terri inicialmente no iba durar mucho en la primera temporada, sino que iba a ser de las primeras eliminadas (considerando que fue creado por mí). Sin embargo, a los lectores les gustó tanto que terminó llegando a la mitad de la competencia, donde finalmente tuve que eliminarla para darle oportunidad a los competidores reales. Y sí, varios se quejaron.**


	7. McLean Wars: Un Nuevo Desafío

**McLean Wars, Episodio IV.V: Un nuevo desafío**

—Hey, dulzura — saludaba con su rostro angelical Lay a una adormecida Sarah, quien se encontraba sentada en la tercera clase del avión McLean, durmiendo y siendo detenida sólo por su cinturón.

—Sólo estoy esperando a ver su reacción — susurraba Liz divertida junto a Jasmine, mientras ambas observaban impacientes.

—Linda mañana, ¿no? — preguntaba el chico a la rubia, quien lucía completamente dormida. Sin embargo, de inmediato proporcionaba un golpe directo en la tierna cara del chico, quien salía proyectado contra la pared.

—A éste punto, puedo rechazarte incluso dormida — le advertía la chica con semblante frustrado y cansado a la vez, mientras que Jas y Liz sólo lanzaban risitas.

—Y el show terminó — decía Jasmine, levantándose para poder estirarse un poco.

—Patético — bufaba un aburrido Stephen, observando lo recién ocurrido.

 **Confesionario**

—Aunque el resto de los miembros de mi equipo no logren notarlo, o si lo hagan pero son lo suficientemente inéptos como para ignorarlo, la razón por la cual no logramos ganar los desafíos es el exceso de carga que poseemos — afirmaba Stephen serio, y luego su mirada expresaba esceptismo —. Y con exceso de carga me refiero a Carly, Lay y Sarah.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Quizá, en vez de ponerse a realizar juegos tontos, podrían mejor pensar en una nueva estrategia para nuestro siguiente desafío — sugería Stephen, levantándose de su asiento —. Puede que así al fin ganemos un desafío.

—Oye, relájate. Sólo nos divertíamos un poco, luego de la noche terrible del desafío pasado — intentaba calmarlo Liz, y el chico rodaba los ojos.

—¿Bromeas? Aún tengo secuelas al respecto — bufaba Jasmine cansada, y miraba a Carly —. Si ella no estuviera aquí, sería más fácil olvidarlo.

—Si yo no estuviera aquí, el equipo sería una completa basura — sacaba la lengua Carly a su líder.

—"¡Cinéfilos! ¡Hora de su siguiente desafío!" — anunciaba por el alto parlante Austin, y todos en el lugar suspiraban.

—Espero pacientemente el día en el que dejaré de escuchar esa voz — suspiraba Liz y con los demás, caminaban hacia la salida.

— *****—**

—¿Dónde estamos? — preguntaba Mireya cubriendo su rostro del sol, al igual que los demás.

El avión había aterrizado en un calmo desierto, sin nada a su alrededor salvo el sol, que, aunque no lanzaba un calor demasiado fuerte, incomodaba a todos los competidores.

—¿Estamos en Abu Dhabi? — preguntaba Liz, y Stephen la miraba escéptico.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo luce Abu Dhabi? — preguntaba el chico y la oji verde sólo fruncía el ceño, y no contestaba.

—No…¡estamos en Tatooine! — gritaba emocionado el anfitrión ante la mirada de los cinéfilos, de los cuales sólo unos cuantos lograban entender la referencia —. ¿Acaso son los competidores más incultos que este programa jamás haya tenido? — preguntaba molesto.

—¡Oh, santo cielo! ¿Acaso el desafío de hoy estará basado en Star Wars? — preguntaba Wade, sin poder contener la emoción, y Mel hacía una cara de asco.

—¿Star Wars? — preguntaba la chica —. ¿Acaso eso no se grabó en, bueno, Egipto o algo así? — preguntaba sin interés, ganando una mirada por parte de Wade.

—En realidad, las escenas en Tatooine fueron grabadas en Túnez, un país del norte de África — interrumpía Kit con su actitud seria como era usual, y la pelirroja sólo miraba sus uñas, ignorándolo completamente.

—¿Eres tú también fan? — preguntaba Wade emocionado, y el chico se encogía de hombros.

—Genial — festejaban Selene y Mel respectivamente por sus equipos y al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasionaba que se miraran con desprecio.

 **Confesionario**

—Estúpida pelirroja descerebrada — se cruzaba de brazos Selene con amargura en su voz.

.

—Maldita rubia cabeza hueca — decía con veneno en la voz Mel.

.

—Genial — suspiraba Jas aburrida —. Ni siquiera yo tengo un fan de Star Wars.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Sí, sí, dejando a un lado la basura nerd, ¿podrías explicarnos el desafío? — preguntaba Sarah, y Wade y Randy la miraban mal.

—¡Hey!

—Oye, estoy segura de que esas películas son geniales…— intentaba defender Bay a su amigo, y Wade la miraba emocionado.

—¿Has visto alguna? — preguntaba el chico, y la muchacha lucía incómoda.

—Eh, no…

—Como sea, ansiosos cinéfilos. Su desafío, en efecto, está basado en la primera película: Star Wars, Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza… — explicaba el conductor, pero era interrumpido.

—Que originalmente sólo se llamaba Star Wars, pero al llegar la secuela, tuvieron que agregar la última parte para distinguirla — explicaba como fanático Wade, ante sus demás compañeros.

—Gracias por el nerdato, ¡nerd! Ahora si me disculpas…— empujaba lejos al débil chico —. Como bien explicó Wade, se basa en la película de 1977. Así que presten atención: primero, por equipo cada uno tendrán que recuperar a R2-D2 y a C-3PO, sus droides, los cuales fueron robados por los Jawas, temibles criaturas del planeta de Tatooine…— explicaba el anfitrión.

—¿Los R2 de PO de Jawas de qué? — preguntaba Penny confundida.

—Más tarde te explico — le susurraba Ash.

—Me aprendo la información de memoria, no tendremos problema — susurraba Stephen a Jasmine.

—…Luego, cuando tengan sus droides tendrán que ir a Mos Eisley en busca de una nave para poder ir a la Estrella de la Muerte, dirigida por el temible Darth Vader, y rescatar a su princesa Leia…— anunciaba mostrando pelucas del famoso peinado de la princesa, y las chicas fruncían el ceño.

—Genial…— reía Marcos.

—Finalmente, cuando tengan a su princesa, deberán escapar hasta Yavin IV, donde se encuentra la base rebelde. El primer equipo en llegar será el ganador — finalizaba Austin, y la mayoría de las chicas lucían confundidas.

—Suena fácil — decía Paula positivamente, y Randy reía.

—Si, claro…

—Ahora, las princesas que deberá rescatar cada equipo son: de los Microfonistas, Sarah; de los Dobles, Paula; y de los Camarógrafos, Skyler — explicaba el anfitrión, entregándole a cada una una peluca de la princesa Leia y un vestido, y las tres fruncían el ceño.

—Por estas cosas no soy fan de Star Wars — contemplaba con disgusto el traje, Skyler.

—Bien, ustedes vendrán conmigo. Mientras, los equipos deben iniciar su recorrido por Tatooine. Les desearía suerte, pero me gusta verlos sufrir — reía el anfitrión llevándose a las tres chicas, dejando al resto de los participantes por su cuenta.

—Suerte, Paula — se despedía Mire de su amiga, y Kyu observaba al par.

—Hey…— se acercaba el extranjero a la chica, que seguía siendo llevada por McLean, pero ella desviaba su vista, dejando al chico desconcertado.

 **Confesionario**

—Ok, sé que sonará mal, pero…no he podido hablar con los chicos en estos últimos días — se avergonzaba Paula de verdad —. Luego de lo que sucedió el desafío pasado con Marcos…no lo sé, simplemente he estado muy confundida. No he hablado con él desde entonces, lo evito. Y Kyu…ni siquiera sé qué decirles. ¿Qué sucede con nuestra relación? No lo sé…— se lamentaba la chica al borde del colapso —. No sé qué hacer.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

 **Camarógrafos**

—De acuerdo, ¿soy la única que piensa que este desafío es simplemente estúpido? — preguntaba una muy aburrida Penny a las chicas, mientras caminaban por el desierto.

—No — contestaban todas las féminas, incluso Mel, igualmente aburridas.

—Si Skyler estuviera aquí, diría lo mismo — aseguraba Bay.

—¿Disculpen? La Guerra de las Galaxias NO es aburrida, es uno de los tesoros más preciados del cine, creadas por la mente maestra de George Lucas. Nos lanzó a una galaxia magnífica, muy, muy lejana…—soñaba Wade inspirado.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que seas lanzado a una galaxia muy, muy lejana? — preguntaba Ash, y las chicas soltaban una risa, en especial Penny, mientras que Wade sólo bufaba.

—Digan lo que digan, Wade es nuestra mejor arma para poder ganar el desafío — defendía Zack al muchacho, quien lucía agradecido —. Ahora dinos, ¿dónde encontramos a los droides?

—C-3PO y R2-D2 aterrizaron en Tatooine, y fueron capturados por un grupo de extrañas criaturas llamadas Jawas, quienes se encargaban de robar droides y venderlos — explicaba Wade con toda naturalidad —. Estarán con los Jawas.

—¿Y dónde encontramos a los Jagu…Jak…Jew…a esas cosas? — preguntaba Mel un tanto fastidiada.

—Bueno, es un poco complicado. Debido a su naturaleza, solían esconderse alrededor de Tatooine, listos para sorprender a cualquier droide vagando. A veces lo hacían en zonas rocosas…— explicaba el chico, y Sean señalaba a algo lejos.

—¿Una como esa? — preguntaba el chico aburrido, a lo cual Wade se sorprendía.

—Difícil, ¿eh? — lo burlaba Ash y el equipo se aproximaba a la zona.

 **Microfonistas**

—Bueno, tenemos una pequeña desventaja en la competencia, ¿y eso qué? — preguntaba Liz a la líder, quien lucía un tanto estresada.

—Los otros equipos nos ganan en número, tenemos a Carly, tenemos a Lay, tenemos a Sarah, Kyu parece sufrir una crisis emocional, tenemos a Carly…¡y ninguno de nosotros es fan de La Guerra de las Galaxias! — enumeraba la chica estresada y lanzaba un grito de desesperación, mientras que su amiga se mordía el labio.

—¿…Y? — intentaba preguntar la chica nerviosa, y luego suspiraba —. Tenemos una buena oportunidad…no creo que sea tan difícil encontrar a un par de robots.

—Sería más sencillo si el equipo comenzara a hacerlo — interrumpía Stephen malhumorado, quien además parecía tener complicaciones con la arena.

—¿Qué te sucede, nerd? — llegaba Carly a su lado, con tono burlón, mientras el chico sacudía sus manos al aire.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te preocupa los millones de gérmenes viajando a través de todas estas partículas de polvo? — preguntaba el chico molesto, y sacaba lo que parecía ser un spray desinfectante.

—En lo absoluto — bufaba aburrida Liz y se acercaba a Jasmine —. ¿Sabes siquiera a dónde vamos?

—No, pero sé a dónde quiero llegar. A donde sea que se encuentren esos estúpidos robots — bufaba la chica caminando vigorizada por el 'planeta', y la otra chica bufaba.

—¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que encontremos, al azar, a esas cosas antes que el resto? — preguntaba cansada la chica ante la luz del sol.

—¡Los encontré! — señalaba felizmente Carly, sobre una gran duna, apuntando a algo más allá de la vista del resto, quienes miraban sorprendidos.

—Quizá hoy sea nuestro día de suerte después de todo — decía Jasmine y Kyu solo bufaba.

 **Dobles**

—¡En marcha, perdedores! No hay tiempo que perder…— anunciaba Selene en voz alta liderando al grupo —. Creo que ya hemos perdido demasiado — susurraba luego molesta.

—Tendremos que caminar rápido si queremos encontrar a los Jawas, esos malditos son muy veloces — anunciaba Randy al equipo, bastante emocionado —. Aunque nada que no se arregle con un par de explosivos — susurraba luego el chico, con cara de maniático.

—Yupi — bufaba Tamara con aburrición, caminando con el resto del equipo, y al mirar a Selene al frente, se apresuraba para alcanzarla —. Hey, ¿necesitas ayuda? — ofrecía amablemente, y la rubia la miraba despectivamente.

—¿De alguien que no puede zafarse de un patético asesino de mentiras? — preguntaba y luego bufaba —. No gracias.

—Pero si tú fuiste la primera perdedora…— le recordaba Math con la intención de molestar a la chica, quien rodaba los ojos efectivamente, molesta.

—Como sea, si no vas a ayudar…largo — la corría con un ademán ante la mirada de pena de Math y Randy, quien lucía mas bien preocupado —. Riley, guíanos por el camino a Tatooine…— le ordenaba más tranquilamente al chico, quien hacía caso omiso a su nombre mal pronunciado al ver a Tamara partir con gran tristeza.

—Esa rubia…— observaba detrás del equipo Mireya la situación, molesta —. ¡Debemos destronarla! — le decía a su hermano, quien caminaba aburrido a su lado.

—¿Y ser los encargados de dirigir a éste equipo? Ni en sueños — resoplaba el chico, y su hermana pensaba.

—Bueno, intentaré ayudar haciendo lo mejor que hago…— suspiraba y su hermano miraba atento, mientras la chica parecía prepararse —. ¡Hey! — se acercaba efusivamente a una triste Tamara, quien daba un brinco ante la sorpresa.

—¡Oye! — reclamaba la rubia nerviosa, mas Mireya no lo notaba, y Marcos sólo rodaba los ojos y seguía caminando.

—No le hagas caso, es una mandona sin sentimientos, piernas-largas…— intentaba animar Mireya a la chica, quien sobaba su brazo izquierdo.

—Oye, ella puede ser buena persona…muy en el fondo — intentaba defender Tamara a la chica, aunque sin mucho éxito.

—Eso es imposible…muy probablemente ni siquiera sea una persona. Yo creo que es un robot. Un robot malévolo, que sólo quiere mangonearnos hasta morir. Quizá sea como una Heather 2.0…o la chica de ése programa de televisión. ¿Lo recuerdas? — preguntaba, pero cuando volteaba, la chica ya no estaba —. ¿Tamara? — preguntaba por la chica, pero no obtenía respuesta —. ¿A dónde fue? — le preguntaba a su hermano, quien miraba escéptico.

—Estaba contigo hace como diez segundos…— le recordaba.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntaba Selene escuchando la conmoción.

—Tamara no está — respondía Mireya cuando el equipo se detenía —. Simplemente desapareció.

—¿Cómo pudo desaparecer? Estamos en el desierto…— señalaba Mathias al lugar completamente vacío.

—Tatooine…—corregía Randy.

—…Literalmente, no hay ningún lugar dónde esconderse — terminaba de decir Math, y Selene bufaba enfadada.

—Como sea, simplemente sigamos buscando los robots. Eventualmente aparecerá — sugería Marcos tranquilamente.

—¡No podemos! Si llegamos a la meta con un miembro del equipo faltante, quedaremos descalificados — suspiraba un tanto irritada la rubia.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Kit? — le preguntaba Mireya al chico, quien volteaba a verla.

—¿Eh? — musitaba y todos volteaban a verlo, Selene con una mirada muy particular, y una mano suya en la cadera.

—¿Desde cuando estás en el equipo? — preguntaba con su voz llena de irritación ante la mirada del resto, mientras Marcos suprimía una risa —. Como sea, esto es lo que haremos: buscaremos a Tamara, no pudo ir tan lejos.

—¿Has visto lo pequeña que es? Debe ser muy ágil — le recordaba Math, y la chica lo miraba escéptica.

—¿Has visto cómo corre? Yo creo que no— retrucaba la chica —. Mientras la buscamos, buscaremos los droides, ¿bien? ¡Andando! — ordenaba y lideraba al equipo.

Mientras, Mireya caminaba junto a Kit.

—Entonces, ¿te molestaría contarme cómo es que el asesino de motosierra, alias Cory, logró atraparnos a ambos? — preguntaba la chica sonriente, mientras Kit se rascaba la nuca, incómodo.

— *****—**

—Esa chica simplemente habla demasiado…algún trauma seguramente. Algo que necesita sacarse del alma — recordaba Tamara caminando pesadamente sobre la arena —. Si no huía pronto, ella no hubiera dejado de hablar. Aunque creo que Selene…Selene va a querer matarme — recordaba luego la chica, y caía de rodillas, sobando sus sienes con ambas manos y empezando a llorar —-. ¿Por qué no simplemente me dediqué a vender pastelitos en la colonia donde vivo? Oh, si…¡la gente me odia! — recordaba la chica llorando y daba una patada al suelo —. Si tan sólo viviera en Francia…aunque las chicas de mi habitación ni siquiera parecieron notar mi acento francés…y me pidieron que dejara de escuchar Phoenix en la habitación. Oh, bueno, esa fue Selene…— bufaba la chica y abrazaba sus piernas de manera infantil —. Odio esto — decía y baja su cabeza.

La chica se sentía completamente sola, hecha un ovillo en medio de la nada, cuando sentía que alguien tocaba su hombro, y se recomponía, aún en el suelo, rápidamente.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! — preguntaba caminando como cangrejo, cuando se encontraba con dos…individuos muy peculiares.

—¡Beep, Bloop, Blop, Bleep, Boop! — 'hablaba' el primero, ante la sorpresa de la chica.

—¿Los…droides? — preguntaba Tamara viendo al robot, que lucía exactamente igual al R2-D2 de la película, y detrás de él, una nueva versión de C-3PO, pero en vez de dorada, era azul —. Azul, el color del equipo… ¡ustedes deben ser nuestros droides! — se alegraba la chica, levantándose del suelo y observando emocionada a ambos —. ¡Vamos! ¡Mi equipo puede ganar esta vez! ¡Y gracias a mí! — los llamaba para que la siguieran, llena de emoción, y los desgastados 'droides' la seguían por la tierra de Tatooine.

 **Camarógrafos**

—¡Están ahí! — señalaba Penny cuando el equipo se acercaba lo suficiente a una zona rocosa, y Ash la ayudaba a subir la pendiente, tomándola del brazo.

—¿Sabes? Si alguno de los dos gana el millón, podemos ir a ese museo de arte que dices…— sugería el chico de un muy buen humor a la pelinegra, mientras caminaban juntos, llevando la delantera al resto del equipo.

 **Confesionario**

—Luego de lo que ocurrió en el desafío pasado, ya saben, cuando Ash y yo derrotamos a ese asesino en serie…nos hemos estado llevando mejor. Descubrí que no es tan cretino como nos hizo creer a todos, sino que es muy divertido, fuerte…Hemos comido juntos todas nuestras comidas de primera clase, incluso nadamos en la piscina un rato. Resulta ser genial…y, además, el único amigo que tengo en el equipo — suspiraba eso último Penny, un tanto avergonzada —. Pero dejando a un lado ese hecho, ¡es genial!

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¿Y por qué querrías ir también? ¿Eres un fanático del arte, o algo así? — preguntaba la chica sonriente, y el chico borraba su sonrisa.

—Claro que no, ¡puf! El arte es para niños llorones…y las chicas — corregía antes de que la chica comenzara a reclamar.

—¡Oye! El arte es la expresión misma de las emociones, donde uno puede desenvolverse y sentirse libre, y verdaderamente mostrar quién es — explicaba la chica soñadora, y el muchacho sonreía —. O bueno, al menos eso me dijo mi terapeuta.

—Entonces… ¿terapia con tu novio? Suena a la cita más romántica — se burlaba Ash, a lo cual Penny fruncía el ceño.

—Hey, fue muy lindo de su parte el querer ayudarme a dejar de ser tan…maldita — hablaba con cautela la chica, y un poco avergonzada —. Para eso están los novios, para apoyarte. ¿O acaso nunca has apoyado a tu novia? — preguntaba luego, dándole un codazo al chico.

—No, debido a que no tengo una — admitía el chico ante la sorpresa de la pelinegra—. Además, no soy tan tonto como para hacer esas boberías románticas por una chica.

—¿Boberías románticas? Pero si son acciones asombrosas — defendía Penny y el chico negaba con la cabeza.

—Verás, a las chicas no les interesa nada de eso. Lo que todas siempre quieren es a alguien fuerte que pueda defenderlas, guapo…no a un nerd que te recomienda a su terapeuta — se burlaba Ash y la chica reía.

—Por favor, ¡eso es ridículo! — aseguraba la chica, y el chico se detenía frente a ella, muy cerca.

—¿De verdad piensas así? — le preguntaba en un susurro, mientras la chica perdía la sonrisa, y ambos se miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Pues…— intentaba responder Penny, pero la mirada del chico la distraía.

—Estamos en un desafío, no es momento de ponerse románticos — interrumpía bruscamente Zack al pasar junto a ellos, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Ash, ocasionando que ambos desviaran su vista, y caminaran detrás del líder.

—Patéticos — se burlaba en voz baja Mel, observando al par.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos, equipo. Darth Vader tiene a Skyler, y quién sabe qué estará dispuesto a hacerle con tal de sacarle información. ¡Tenemos que rescatarla! — le recordaba Prince al resto del equipo.

—Sabes que el Darth Vader no es real, ¿verdad? ¿Que es sólo una imitación para el desafío? — le preguntaba Sean al chico, quien sólo se encogía de hombros.

—No te preocupes, amigo. La encontraremos — palmeaba Wade su hombro, con la mirada atenta a donde habían llegado —. ¡Ahí están! —- señalaba a un par de droides, con el color verde, rodeados de unas extrañas criaturas.

—Eso es lo que Ash y yo les hemos estado diciendo todo éste tiempo — decía Penny.

—Si, claro…— respondía con ironía Mel y se acercaba a los droides —. Hay que llevárnoslos.

—¡Espera! Tenemos que negociar con estos Jawas, que son demasiado altos para ser Jawas, para poder llevárnoslos — interrumpía Wade, un tanto distraído por la apariencia de los 'Jawas', y uno de ellos comenzaba a hablar en su extraño dialecto.

—¿Qué diablos está diciendo? — preguntaba Mel de mal humor.

—¡Oh, yo lo sé! — interrumía Prince antes de que Wade pudiera contestar —. Es…una…película, ¿cierto? ¿Cuántas palabras? — preguntaba a la criatura, que seguía hablado en su extraña lengua, sin nadie que comprendiera, y Wade se palmeaba la frente —. ¿Tres? Muy bien, muy bien… ¿Los Juegos del Hambre?

—Esas son cuatro — corregía un aburrido Sean, y un coco caía en la cabeza de Prince.

—"¡Nada de promocionar películas sin mi consentimiento!" — se escuchaba la voz de Austin en el aire, sin saber de dónde provenía.

—Ni siquiera hay cocos en Tatooine…— miraba al cielo Wade, en busca de dónde provino el coco.

—Como sea, ¡no es Caras y Gestos, Prince! Está diciendo…no sé qué está diciendo — se rendía Mel mirando a la criatura.

—Wade puede hacerlo, estoy segura — sonreía Bay señalando al chico, quien se sorprendía.

—¿Yo? — preguntaba realmente asombrado, y nervioso ante la mirada de la chica.

—Sí — sonreía dulcemente Bay, y Wade jalaba el cuello de su playera, visiblemente nervioso.

—Eh…bueno — accedía y se acercaba al Jawa —. Hola, somos los Camarógrafos. Y queremos adquirir estos droides — hablaba cortésmente a la criatura, quien seguía hablando —. Muy bien… ¿se preguntan qué recibirán a cambio? Bueno, lamentablemente no tenemos mucho que ofrecerles…no veníamos preparados.

—Pueden llevárselo a él — señalaba Ash a Sean quien fruncía el ceño ante el comentario, y Penny lanzaba una carcajada.

—No— interrumpía Zack, poniendo orden —. ¿Qué es lo que quieren? — le preguntaba a Wade, quien volteaba a ver al Jawa.

—¿Hay algo que quieran en particular? — preguntaba, y el Jawa seguía hablando —. Realmente…no sé cómo interpretar eso — admitía el chico ante la mirada del grupo, pero el Jawa seguía hablando en su extraña lengua, incomodando al chico —. No tenemos dinero, ni comida, no podemos dar a nuestros compañeros… ¿no estarían dispuestos a ayudar? — intentaba hablar, pero el Jawa seguía parloteando aceleradamente, incomodando a Wade demasiado —. ¿Qué es lo que quieren? — preguntaba un tanto desesperado, y el 'Jawa' se quitaba el gorro de su capa, dejando ver a una cara muy familiar para gran parte del grupo.

—¡¿Quieres los droides o no?! — preguntaba una desesperada Terri, quien además sudaba gracias al calor que producía su larga capa.

—¡Terri! — se alegraba Penny al ver a su amiga, de la temporada pasada.

—Eh…sí, si los queremos — respondía Wade nervioso.

—¡Entonces tómalos! — gritaba la chica desesperada, y Wade rápidamente tomaba a ambos y los llevaba consigo.

—Espera, ¿quieres decir que simplemente nos dejaras tomarlos, para seguir con el desafío? — preguntaba Zack a la chica del disfraz, quien tenía la mirada perdida, pero luego volteaba a ver al chico, como si recién hubiera llegado.

—Oh, no, ellos no están de acuerdo— respondía con toda naturalidad, señalaba al resto de los Jawas rodeándolos.

—¿Todos los demás también son competidores de la temporada pasada? — preguntaba Bay, captando la atención de la chica.

—No. No tengo ni idea de quienes son — respondía y todos miraban petrificados, compartiendo miradas entre sí.

—¡Corran! — gritaba Wade y todo el equipo salía disparado corriendo.

Ash tomaba a Penny de la mano, y ambos salían corriendo velozmente; lo mismo sucedía con Wade y Bianca; Mel y Zack corrían el uno cerca del otro, sin perder tiempo; Sean simplemente era más ágil que los demás y era el primero en moverse, tomando a los droides y llevándolos consigo; y Prince, al encontrarse sólo, sin nadie que tomar de la mano, se decepcionada y corría solo al último, huyendo de los Jawas, que los perseguían ferozmente.

 **Microfonistas**

—¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! — le gritaba Jasmine a una hiperactiva Carly, que corría al lado de la rubia y de vez en cuando daba saltos o giros de princesa.

—Hey, pero es divertido, ¿o no? — preguntaba riendo, y la rubia la miraba de mal modo.

—¡No! ¡No puedes simplemente llamar a criaturas locas a perseguirnos sin consultarlo conmigo primero! — gritaba y seguía corriendo.

El equipo era perseguido por unos muy molestos Jawas, con Kyu en la delantera, cargando a un C-3PO rojo, seguido de cerca por Liz, quien llevaba pesadamente con ambas manos a un R2-D2 con detalles rojos; detrás de ellos, iban Jasmine y Carly, seguidas de Lay que simplemente perseguía el trasero de las chicas, y hasta el final venía Stephen, con dificultad para mantener el paso.

—¿A dónde vamos? — preguntaba Liz sin dejar de correr.

—A la cantina de Mos Eisley — gritaba Stephen hasta atrás, con voz entrecortada —. Escuché a los nerds hablar al respecto.

—¿A los nerds? ¿Tú qué crees que eres? — preguntaba Carly y el chico miraba molesto.

—No puedo más…— lloriqueaba Lay deteniéndose en medio de la conmoción —. No si mi sexy rubia de piel de caramelo y perfectos atributos…— se resignaba el chico, haciendo puchero como niño chiquito.

—¿'Sexy rubia de piel de caramelo y perfectos atributos'? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? — preguntaba Liz un tanto asqueada por lo dicho por Lay —. ¿O engañas a Sarah?

—Lay, ¡vámonos! — jalaba Jasmine al chico, llevándolo a rastras, cuando los Jawas estaban por atraparlo.

—¡Noooooo! — lloriqueaba el chico, pero caminaba junto a Jasmine.

—Ahí está — señalaba Kyu a una estructura.

—¿Estás seguro? — preguntaba Liz al muchacho, quien reprimía una risa.

—Soy un chico, coreano y nerd. ¿Crees que no he visto La Guerra de las Galaxias? — preguntaba a lo cual la oji verde simplemente sonreía, y ambos corrían al lugar.

—¡Apresúrense! Tenemos que encontrar a Sarah antes de los otros dos — gritaba Jasmine y los ojos de Lay brillaban.

—¿Vamos en busca de mi mujer? ¡Andando! — gritaba y como un infante corría lo más rápido que podía, mientras que Carly y Liz reían.

 **Dobles**

—¿Dónde estará? — preguntaba Selene de muy mal humor, mirando a todas direcciones, en busca de Tamara.

—Bueno, definitivamente no estaba cerca…— llegaba Math detrás de la rubia, quien lucía más enojada que nunca.

—¡Hey, chicos! — saludaba Tamara con una sonrisa llegando con el resto del equipo.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te das cuenta de que nos has perjudicado grandemente como equipo? — preguntaba, y la chica simplemente sonreía.

—Pero les traje algo…— decía y señalaba a los dos droides que venían detrás de ella, dejando a los chicos sorprendidos.

—¡Los encontraste! — se alegraba Randy acercándose, y echándole un vistazo a los robots, mientras la rubia seguía sonriente —. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — preguntaba a la muchacha, que fingía modestia.

—Oh, no fue nada…quizá la fuerza esté de mi lado — decía la chica ante la mirada atenta de Selene, quien analizaba la situación.

—Grandioso — sonreía genuinamente Randy a Tamara, quien simplemente sonreía de regreso.

—Bueno…ya que tenemos a los droides y a Tamara, buen trabajo todos…ahora, a buscar esa cantina para tomar nuestro vehículo — finalmente hablaba Selene de manera reservada.

—Genial…no tendremos que ver a Randy desmembrar a unas criaturas extrañas — agradecía Mireya al lado de Kit, y luego sacaba de un bolso que traía un protector solar, ofreciéndoselo al muchacho —. ¿Quieres? — preguntaba, y Kit arqueaba una ceja.

—Oigan…hubiera sido grandioso. Un giro a la trama — se defendía Randy ante la mirada de asco de todas las chicas y…de todos los chicos también.

—Tu mente es retorcida, viejo — concluía Math, y Randy caminaba junto a él y Selene, para poder liderar al equipo.

—Como sea…— decía él sin darle importancia —. O, también podría decirse…Кого это волнует?

—¿Qué, pero qué? — preguntaba Selene completamente desconcertada, y Randy guardaba silencio por un par de segundos.

—Es ruso. ¿Acaso no hablas ruso? — preguntaba un tanto apenado, y la chica suspiraba, cansada.

—Tenía que compartir equipo con un nerd...

 **Camarógrafos**

—¿Están lejos ya? — preguntaba una cansada Bay, deteniéndose con el resto del equipo, al cabo de un largo rato de ser perseguidos por los Jawas.

—Supongo que sí, luego de que Ash les lanzara esas pesadas rocas, quizá estén muertos — recapitulaba un Wade cansado.

—Yo no lancé ninguna roca…— corregía Ash.

—Fui yo — se auto señalaba Penny, y Wade tragaba saliva.

—Bueno, Wade, ¿dónde está esa cantina? — preguntaba Zack al chico, quien miraba a su alrededor.

—Si mal no recuerdo, está hacia el sureste — señalaba el chico, y el líder asentía.

—¿Qué hay de estas cosas? — preguntaba Sean señalando a los droides.

—¿Qué hay con ellos? Simplemente nos seguirán — no le daba importancia Mel, y Sean miraba escéptico.

—No son muy rápidos que digamos…— decía y los robots se movían, pero de una manera muy lenta.

—Supongo que los empujaremos, ¡andando! — decía Mel con prisa comenzando a caminar, mientras que el resto se alzaba de hombros y seguía a la pelirroja.

—Con 'empujaremos' se refería a nosotros, ¿cierto? — le preguntaba Bay a Wade, quien simplemente asentía —. Sí, eso pensé.

— *****—**

—¡Genial! Somos los primeros, viejos — celebraba Prince cuando su equipo llegaba a la cantina —. Apresúrense, para que podamos rescatar a Skyler.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa en rescatar a Sky? — preguntaba Bay divertida, caminando al lado de Wade, quien escuchaba atento.

—Oh…pues, ya sabes…— se ponía el chico nervioso, pensando en una respuesta —. ¡Porque quiero ganar! ¡Sí! Es hora de que este equipo se lleve a la bolsa unas cuantas victorias — decía el chico efusivamente, y Penny bufaba.

—Si, claro…—caminaba al fondo de la cantina —. ¿Qué es esto? — preguntaba al observar tres extraños vehículos aparcados.

—¡Son tres de los vehículos más famosos de Star Wars! El Halcón Milenario, un Tie Fighter y un Speeder de Tatooine — decía el chico completamente emocionado, observando los vehículos —. Son más grandes de lo que creí.

—Eso es porque deben transportar a todo un equipo — rodaba los ojos Ash, señalando lo obvio—. ¿Cuál es el más rápido? — preguntaba el geek.

—Me atreveré a decir que es el Halcón Milenario…o al menos, eso fue lo que dijo Han Solo. El Tie Fighter, si bien no es tan rápido, también es bueno. Y el Speeder, contradiciendo a su nombre…es simplemente chatarra — finalizaba el chico.

—De acuerdo, ¡entonces todos al Halcón Milenario! — ordenaba Zack y el equipo entraba a la singular nave.

—Esto luce…viejo — observaba Penny a su alrededor, mientras Zack, Wade y Mel se acercaban al panel de control.

—¿Alguna idea de cómo pilotear ésta cosa? — preguntaba Mel observando el lugar, yWade de inmediato tomaba el asiento del piloto.

—He visto esta película un centenar de veces, he aprendido todos los controles del Halcón Milenario — decía el chico, revisando todos los botones, con voz confiada —. Sólo espero que sea igual que en la película…— suspiraba luego.

—No te preocupes, sé que puedes hacerlo — se acercaba Bay con una sonrisa, detrás del chico, captando su atención —. Eres muy inteligente — lo elogiaba y lo abrazaba del cuello por detrás, mientras el chico lucía sorprendido.

—Eh, eh…bueno, gr-gracias — respondía el chico nervioso.

—Lo lamento, pero nada de interrupciones para el piloto — decía Mel con una falsa sonrisa, y haciendo un ademán a Bay para que se fuera.

—Agarrense fuerte, ya que, si esta cosa funciona, será un largo viaje a la Estrella de la Muerte — avisaba el chico a su equipo, cuando lograba encender el vehículo.

—Un momento, ¿no hay asientos? ¿Cinturones de seguridad? — preguntaba Penny un tanto alarmada.

—Estamos en Total Drama, ¿tú qué crees? — preguntaba Sean a la chica, quien sólo miraba asustada.

—Y… ¡a despegar! — ritaba Wade un tanto emocionado, y con ayuda de un par de botones e interruptores, lograba que la nave comenzara a flotar, moviéndose suavemente sobre el aire.

—¿Cómo es que McLean obtiene éstas cosas? — preguntaba Penny agarrándose fuerte de la pared.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que estamos siendo elevados gracias a un arnés — aseguraba Ash, cerca de la muchacha, cuando una turbulencia sucedía y la chica estaba por caer, pero Ash la abrazaba por detrás —. No te preocupes, ya te tengo — sonreía, ayudándola a recomponerse.

—Gracias — sonreía la chica.

 **Dobles y Camarógrafos**

—¡No! Esos deben ser los idiotas de otro equipo — se molestaba Selene observando al cielo, viendo al Halcón Milenario partir —. ¿Qué procede, Randy? ¿Qué estúpida máquina de nerds debemos tomar ahora? — y el chico observaba detenidamente a los dos vehículos restantes.

—Ambos estaban diseñados originalmente para pocas personas, dos con suerte…pero supongo que el más rápido es el Tie Fighter — respondía el chico señalando al vehículo de la derecha.

—Entonces, todos suban a…esa cosa — ordenaba Selene chasqueando los dedos.

—¡No si lo hacemos nosotros primero! — gritaba Jasmine entrando en escena, y junto con su equipo, se apresuraba a tomar tal vehículo.

—Pero miren…un extranjero — reía Marcos al ver llegar a Kyu, quien lucía nada contento con la presencia del chico —. Diría que eso de las películas son tu fuerte, pero formas parte del equipo perdedor, entonces…— burlaba al coreano, quien parecía suprimir sus pensamientos.

—No tiene caso pelear contigo — intentaba evitar una discusión el chico, mientras Marcos sólo reía.

—No lo escuches, Kyu — decía Mireya detrás y tomaba a su hermano de la muñeca —. ¡Vamonos!

—¡Mío, mío, mío! — gritaba Carly montándose sobre el Tie Fighter como un koala.

—¡Aléjate, loca! — gritaba Tamara golpeando a la chica.

—¿Perdón? ¿Te has visto en un espejo? — preguntaba Carly arqueando las cejas —. ¡No me iré!

—¡Si lo harás! — respondía Selene y tomaba a la chica, lanzándola lejos del vehículo y subiendo a bordo —. ¡Corran, Dobles! — gritaba y Mathias entraba a su lado.

—¿Qué intentas hacer? — le preguntaba a la rubia, quien apretaba muchos botones del panel de control.

—¡Despegar ésta cosa, por supuesto! — decía, cuando apretaba un gran botón rojo que ocasionaba que la nave encendiera y comenzara a flotar.

—¡Microfonistas, bajen antes de que mueran por caer de una altura de 100 metros! — gritaba Liz, quien estaba colgando del vehículo, y se soltaba para caer de pie en el suelo, al igual que el resto de su equipo.

—Malditos…— se enfadaba Carly cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cómo lograré ver a mi reina ahora que no hay vehículo? — Lloraba Lay sentado en el suelo, y Liz y Jasmine lo veían consternadas.

—Quiere ver a la Abeja Reina — concluía Liz, y Jasmine volteaba a ver el vehículo restante.

—Tendremos que subir ahí, rápido — les decía entrando al vehículo, que era visiblemente más pequeño y viejo que los otros dos, además de que no tenía un techo. —¿Cómo rayos funciona esto? — preguntaba y Stephen se abría paso entre sus compañeros.

—Si me permites, creo que puedo lograr que funcione — decía tomando asiento frente a los controles, y comenzando a apretar algunos botones.

—Jasmine, no creo que esto sea muy seguro que digamos…— llamaba su atención Kyu, quien estaba al borde del vehículo, por caer.

—Sopórtalo, coreanito. Hay muchos paramédicos rondando por ahí — lo callaba Carly a su lado, y el chico sólo suspiraba.

—Aguanta un poco, Kyu…— intentaba animarlo Jas, cuando ella y Stephen descubrían los controles y direccionales para hacer que la nave se desplazara —. No estaremos en esta cosa por mucho tiempo.

—Yo creo que sí…— suspiraba Stephen al ver la lentitud con la cual el vehículo se movía.

 **Camarógrafos**

—¿Qué te ocurre, Zack? — preguntaba tranquilamente Mel, notando que el chico, quien estaba sentado a su lado, se mantenía callado y con la mirada baja.

—Nada, sólo…pensaba en mi novia. Ya sabes, Jasmine, la rubia linda — le recordaba el chico de brazos cruzados, formulando una breve sonrisa al recordar a la chica, y Mel fingía una sonrisa de comprensión.

—Claro que sé de quién hablas. ¿Qué te preocupa? — preguntaba, rodeando el cuello del muchacho con su brazo, mientras él parecía dudar de qué decir.

—Pues, ya sabes, estuviste ahí. Esa extraña pelea…ni siquiera sé que piensa ella al respecto, ni lo que la tiene tan furiosa. He estado intentando distraerme, siendo todo un líder en el desafío, pero la realidad es que nunca he dejado de pensar en eso — suspiraba triste el chico, jugando con una esfera metálica que había encontrado en el Halcón Milenario.

—Lo sé, y debes saber que lo siento mucho. Nunca fue mi intención meterte en problemas con tu novia — mentía la chica, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro del chico, y con el brazo que descansaba sobre sus hombros, lo abrazaba.

—No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa. Sé que no tenías malas intenciones, simplemente fue un malentendido — sacudía su cabeza el muchacho —. Sólo eso…Wade, ¿qué tan cerca estamos? — preguntaba evadiendo el tema, y el geek al volante lucía de buen humor.

—Para ser una réplica de televisión construida por McLean, se ve bastante real…— admitía con sus manos sobre los controles —. Estamos por llegar a la Estrella de la Muerte, vayan ideando un plan de acción.

—Tú eres el que hace eso — le recordaba Mel, irritada.

—Bueno cuando Luke y Han rescataron a la Princesa Leia, se disfrazaron de Stormtroopers para que nadie supiera que estaban ahí, luego la sacaron de su celda y se la llevaron a la base rebelde — contaba el chico atento al camino.

—Suena sencillo — opinaba Bay, y el chico sólo reía.

—No fue nada sencillo. Casi mueren…varias veces — corregía el chico y la muchacha sólo mordía su labio.

—Genial…— bufaba Sean.

—Hemos llegado — aterrizaba Wade dentro de la Estrella de la Muerte, y al salir de su nave eran recibidos por Santana.

—Bienvenidos a la siguiente parte del desafío, cinéfilos. Como saben, deberán rescatar a su Princesa…— hablaba la chica y era interrumpida.

—¡A Sky! — gritaba Prince un tanto eufórico, llamando la atención de sus compañeros —. Bueno, eso creo.

—Como decía, — continuaba Santana entre dientes, visiblemente molesta — Shy, o como sea que se llame, ha sido recluida en alguna de las celdas de la Estrella de la Muerte. Deberán rescatarla, y para ello deberán ir de incógnita, con éstos trajes de Stormtroopers — decía, mostrando una gran cantidad de trajes —. Vístanse, tomen un arma y juntos busquen a su princesa. Es sencillo, lo único que tienen que evitar es ser atrapados, y podrás escapar a la Base Rebelde, que es la meta. Les desearía suerte, pero no tengo ganas — finalizaba dejando los uniformes a los chicos.

—Huele a muerto aquí dentro…— olfateaba Prince con disgusto el casco.

—No importa, es necesario para ganar — decía Zack mientras comenzaba a ponerse el traje, y así hacía el resto del equipo sin protestar.

Cuando todo el equipo tenía el traje puesto, y cascos en mano, junto con sus armas, Zack se paró frente a ellos.

—Muy bien, tenemos que encontrar a Skyler. Nos dividiremos por parejas, yo creo que…— explicaba Zack, pero era interrumpido.

—Muy bien, Ash y yo vamos juntos…por allá — hablaba Penny de buen humor, señalando a una entrada a la izquierda, y caminando junto con Ash hacia ella. Cuando pasaba al lado de Zack, le daba una palmada en el pecho —. Nos vemos, líder.

—Como decía…— suspiraba el chico cuando el par se iba —. Bueno, ellos dos juntos; Mel y yo iremos del otro lado; Wade y Bay, ustedes vayan por la entrada del frente; y Sean y Prince, ustedes sigan por donde fueron Ash y Penny y busquen otras salidas adyacentes — ordenaba y todos asentían —. Si alguien la encuentra, corra con ella en busca del resto, hagan una clase de señal o algo. Regresaremos a la nave y luego a la meta. ¿Quedó claro? — preguntaba y todos asentían —. Bien. Buena suerte.

 **Dobles**

—¿Están listos? — preguntaba en un susurro Mireya a alguien en particular —. Bien — decía, poniéndose su casco y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo de la Estrella de la Muerte, y pasando al lado de unos soldados que parecían cuidar un gran portón.

Detrás de la chica, un par de Stormtroopers llevaba a Marcos, tomándolo de las muñecas. El chico no ponía resistencia, sino que caminaba a paso firme, con el mentón en alto, y en silencio. Cuando el trío llegaba frente al gran portón, se detenía ante el otro par de soldados de la misma clase.

—Traemos a un prisionero — hablaba el Stormtrooper a la izquierda de Marcos —. Lo encontramos merodeando por la bodega de armamento. Se nos ha dado orden de apresarlo y reubicarlo en una celda — explicaba calmo, mientras Marcos mantenía la mirada fija a la puerta.

Uno de los guardias asentía.

—Estos chicos y no saben con qué entretenerse — comentaba, y con una tarjeta, hacía que el portón se abriera en cuestión de segundos, mientras las puertas se deslizaban, abriendo el paso —. Adelante — hacía un ademán, y los Stormtroopers ladeaban su cabeza, para luego entrar al lugar.

Cuando las puertas se cerraban, ambos soldados soltaban a Marcos, quien sobaba sus muñecas. Al quitarse sus cascos, resultaban ser nada menos que Mathias y Randy.

—De verdad que esto apesta — tosía Mathias, lanzando el casco lejos.

—No perdamos el tiempo. Paula debe estar aquí — decía Randy encontrando otra arma en la esquina de la habitación y lanzándosela a Marcos, quien la atrapaba ágilmente.

—¿Y dónde está ella, nerd? — preguntaba, volteando a ver a la hilera de celdas, que parecía ser eternas.

El geek simplemente sonreía.

—La celda 2187 es donde encerraron a la Princesa Leia en la primera película. Paula es nuestra princesa, por lo cual debe ser ese el número de su celda — explicaba y luego notaba que Marcos lo miraba seriamente, con un dejo de enojo en su mirar.

—'Nuestra princesa'…— susurraba el chico y se encaminaba a hacia las celdas.

—Apresúrense, a menos que quieran que Selene los haga papilla — vigilaba de cerca la puerta Math, mientras el otro par se adentraba rápidamente a las celdas.

—No es como si hubiera miles de celdas…— rodaba los ojos Marcos y seguía caminando rápidamente por el pasillo, buscando el número '2187' —. ¡Lo tengo! — sonreía al encontrar la celda con dicho número marcado.

—-¡Espera! — Lo detenía Randy cuando estaba a punto de apretar el botón para abrir la celda —. Mira…— señalaba a otras dos celdas, junto a la primera, y las tres tenían el mismo número plasmado —. Deben ser las princesas de los otros equipos.

—Eso se puede arreglar — decía y apretaba el primer botón; al ver a Sarah dentro, simplemente decía—: No — y volvía a apretar el botón para que la celda se cerrara.

—¡Hey! — gritaba antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

—Siguiente…— reía Marco apretando rápidamente el botón de la segunda celda.

Cuando estaba a punto de apretarlo de nuevo, creyendo que no encontraría nada dentro, su mirada se encontró con la de la chica, quien lucía sorprendida por su llegada.

—Hola — se levantaba la chica, puesto que se había recostado en la celda, mientras que Marcos la miraba petrificado.

—Hola, linda — se recomponía luego, con su usual sonrisa y carisma, mientras entraba a la celda —. Venimos por ti.

—Llevo esperándolos por mucho tiempo — sonreía la chica acercándose a él, quien era mucho más alto.

—Sabía que me habías extrañado — reía el chico, a lo cual Paula arqueaba la ceja, pero luego sonreía, mirando fijamente al chico.

—La verdad es que…extrañé tener compañía — admitía al cabo de unos segundos, casi pegada al pecho de Marcos, mirándola sonriente.

—Ya estoy aquí — sonreía el sincero, mirando fijamente a la muchacha.

—Eh, chicos…no es que quiera interrumpir ni nada, pero tenemos un desafío que ganar — interrumpía Randy incómodo.

—Y una rubia furiosa que enfrentar — reía Math desde la puerta y luego se ponía serio—. ¡Apresúrense!

—Vamos — tomaba Marcos la mano de la chica y juntos se apresuraban a llegar donde Math, junto con Randy.

—¿Simplemente vamos a salir por esa puerta y caminar hacia la salida? — preguntaba Paula confundida.

—Oh, no. Tenemos un plan — corregía Randy emocionado, y se ponía su casco de Stormtrooper.

—Hey, ya no necesitas eso — le recordaba Math, atento a la puerta.

—He sido fanático de la Guerra de las Galaxias toda mi vida, y nunca estuve tan cerca de sentir la fuerza hasta ahora, así que no me pidas que me quite el legendario casco de Stormtrooper porque no lo haré — defendía Randy, y Paula reía.

—Muy bien, ¿listos? — preguntaba Marcos después de encontrar una coraza de soldado, y ayudando a Paula a ponérsela, al igual que un casco de Stormtrooper.

—¡Hey! — se quejaba ella al tener el casco encima, demasiado grande para ella, pero el chico hacía caso omiso a las quejas.

—Seguro — sonreía Math y apretaba un botón, ocasionando que las puertas se abrieran rápidamente de par en par.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, Stortroopers saltaban a la escena y comenzaban a dispararle con sus 'armas' a los guardias del portón, sin que éstos tuvieran tiempo siquiera de darse cuenta.

—¡Vamos! — gritaba Randy dentro de su casco y los cuatro cinéfilos corrían fuera del lugar, evitando los 'disparos' de sus compañeros, a toda velocidad en dirección contraria.

—¡Hora de irnos! — gritaba Marcos al pasar, y un Stormtrooper se quitaba el casco.

—Ya era hora — suspiraba Mireya sudando y corría detrás de su hermano y su mejor amiga.

—Vamos, Tamara. Te cubro — ofrecía su ayuda Randy cuando la chica estaba por correr y se quitaba el casco, y simplemente suspiraba, rodando los ojos viendo al chico, y comenzaba a correr.

—¡Todos a la nave! ¡Ahora! — ordenaba Selene mientras ferozmente lograba darle con su arma a todos los Stormtroopers que arremetían contra ellos —. No tomé esas clases de tiro por nada.

—¿Nave? ¿Cuál nave? — preguntaba Paula dentro del casco, y Marcos (quién aún la tomaba de la mano) recordaba aquello y le quitaba el casco, lanzándolo lejos mientras seguían corriendo.

—Pronto la verás — le decía y la ayudaba a correr más rápido.

—Kit, ¿puedes por favor, atinarle aunque sea a UNO de los soldados? — suplicaba con algo de enojo Selene al chico, que lucía nervioso.

—Hora de irnos — recordaba Math, y el tercio corría por sus vidas.

 **Camarógrafos**

—¿Escuchaste eso? — se detenía Penny en medio de un pasillo, con Ash detrás de ella.

—Debe ser otro equipo — decía sin darle mucha importancia, y ambos seguían caminando con calma por el pasillo —. Entonces, ¿nunca lograste eliminar a Zack? — seguía con la plática el chico.

—Nah, terminé siendo yo la eliminada. Aunque quedé en quinto lugar…— recordaba la chica con cierto orgullo en su voz —. Marcos dice que quedé en sexto, pero la realidad es que la mayoría de votos los recibió él — afirmaba ella y Ash reía.

—Así que, no eres tan perdedora como todos piensan, ¿no? — preguntaba cuando Penny se apoyaba contra una pared, y apoyaba su palma en la misma.

—Más que eso, soy una ganadora — reía la chica, observándolo —. El club de fans de 'Zackmine' me catalogó como una arpía controladora, pero en fin…detalles —- recordaba luego y Ash soltaba una risa.

—Eres todo el paquete. La verdad es que no puedo creer que la chica que todos conocimos en el primer episodio y tú sean la misma persona — admitía, mientras acomodaba uno de los mechones del cabello de Penny.

—Al principio creía que la terapia era la única ayuda que necesitaba, pero la realidad creo que lo único que necesitaba era tranquilizarme un poco. Ya sabes, tomar las cosas a la liger — decía ella, golpeando al chico levemente en el pecho con su casco, y luego soltándolo en el piso —. Muchas gracias por ayudar con eso, por cierto — le sonreía, mientras Ash acercaba lentamente su rostro al de ella.

—No hay de qué. Gracias por ayudarme a detener a un asesino loco de motosierra — decía el chico muy cerca de la pelinegra, quien miraba fijamente a Ash, con un poco de nerviosismo.

—¿Ayudarte? Yo lo derribé — reía la chica golpeando levemente con ambas palmas el pecho del chico, quien reía levemente.

—Sí, gracias también por eso — susurraba entonces, dejando caer su casco al lado de Penny.

—No…hay de qué — respondía la chica, sin poder respirar ante la cercanía del chico.

Para entonces, Ash tenía a Penny acorralada contra la pared metálica, con un brazo al lado del rostro de la chica y el otro al aire, mientras su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del de ella. Sin que alguno pusiera resistencia, Ash terminó con esos centímetros que los separaban y besó a la chica. Penny de inmediato cerró sus ojos, alzando su mano y colocándola en el cuello del chico.

—¡Chicos! ¿Qué creen que hacen? — preguntaba Prince llegando con Sean detrás al cabo de varios segundos, cascos en mano.

El par de inmediato se separaba, distraídos por la interrupción, y sin palabras tras aquel beso.

—Creo que es evidente — bufaba Sean pasando entre ellos, buscando —. ¿Qué celda crees que sea? — le preguntaba a Prince, y cuando Ash y Penny observaban, se daban cuenta de que estaban en el pasillo de celdas.

—No lo sé, pero hey…— se detenía delante de unas celdas en particular, pensativo y con las manos en su torso —. ¿Por qué estas tres celdas tienen el mismo número? ¿Y por qué ésta está vacía? — preguntaba y Sean rodaba sus ojos.

El rubio se acercaba a la primera celda y oprimía el botón. Al abrirse, se encontraba cara a cara con su hermana, quien directamente le proporcionaba un puñetazo en la cara.

—¡Tú no eres quien debía abrir! — gritaba realmente molesta, y saliendo a grandes zancadas del lugar.

—Tú hermana está loca…no entiendo cómo la besaste — observaba Prince, mientras Sean yacía tirado en el suelo, sobando su nariz.

—No fue así…— defendía el rubio.

—No puedo creer que el que esté loca sea la razón por la cual tú crees que no debería de haber besado…a su hermana — decía Penny arqueando una ceja, mientras Prince se acercaba a la última celda y apretaba el botón.

—¡Skyler! — se alegraba verdaderamente el chico con su actitud usual, entrando e hicándose al lado de la chica, quien estaba sentada en una plataforma —. ¿No estás herida? ¿No te hicieron alguna extraña tortura mental, o usaron la fuerza en tu contra? La peluca de la Princesa Leia te hace lucir genial…¿Conociste a Darth Vader? ¿Le pediste su autógrafo, o simplemente fue grosero? — le preguntaba rápidamente a la chica, quien sólo miraba escéptica.

—Estuve esperándolos aquí dentro por horas…— respondía finalmente, con amargura —. Los Dobles llegaron por Paula hace rato, y creí que no llegarían hasta que escuché unos ruidos raros justo antes de que tú llegaras — recordaba y Penny, al escucharlo, pasaba sus manos por su cabello, alejándose del grupo —. Y no crean que no escuché cuando dejaron libre a Sarah. ¿Y ahora vienes y preguntas que si Darth Vader me dio su autógrafo? ¿No te parece la pregunta más estúpida del universo? — preguntaba incrédula.

—Galaxia…— corregí automáticamente Sean detrás, y luego se golpeaba la frente con su palma.

—Tienes razón…—respondía serio Prince, considerando lo que la chica le había dicho, y guardaba silencio por un par de segundos—. Estás vestida de la Princesa Leia, entonces…¡debes ser fan de Carrie Fisher! Y Darth Vader era tu padre, pero también era el malo, por lo cual no querrías un autógrafo de él, ¿cierto? — preguntaba efusivamente como siempre, y la chica sólo suspiraba —. ¿Y te encontraste a Luke?

—¡No, Prince! — respondía enojada, y luego frotaba el puente de su nariz —. Tenemos que ganar el desafío, ¿entiendes? Debemos volver con el resto del equipo.

—¡Claro! — comprendía Prince levantándose, y tomando a Skyler, alzándola y llevándola como una princesa

— Hey, ¿qué haces? — intentaba detenerlo la chica, mientras él salía de la celda con ella.

—Eres una princesa, y las princesas en los cuentos son llevadas así…a pesar de que no tengan ninguna herida o complejidad física — narraba recordando, y la chica miraba de nuevo escéptica.

—¿Acaso escuchas siquiera lo que sale de tu boca? — preguntaba y el chico solo reía y la llevaba rápidamente en sus brazos por la salida.

—Vamos, linda — se acercaba Ash a Penny, quien lucía incómoda.

—Sí, eh... iré a buscar a los demás — respondía cortante y corría lejos del muchacho, quien miraba confundido.

 **Confesionario**

—Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer — susurraba Penny, cubriendo su boca y nariz con sus manos, y parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas —. No era yo cuando pasó, de verdad…no lo era. No, no, no, no — musitaba y luego cubría su rostro con ambas manos, y podía escucharse como empezaba a llorar, pero se contenía al destaparse el rostro, mirando a la cámara —. Cómo lo siento, Fred — decía con ojos llorosos.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Sarah huyó, evidentemente buscando a su equipo. Debemos apresurarnos si no quieren quedar en último lugar — les advertía Sean a sus compañeros, quienes se apresuraban en encontrar a los demás.

 **Microfonistas**

—Perdedores, llegó a quien tanto estaban esperando — llegaba una sonriente Sarah con el resto del grupo, quienes recién se preparaban para entrar a buscarla.

—Nunca me había alegrado tanto por ver a Sarah — se sorprendía Jasmine, acercándose a la otra rubia —. ¿Cómo escapaste?

—Bueno, tengo muchas habilidades, si bien recuerdan — presumía orgullosa.

—Y seducir a muchachos no es una de ellas, por lo cual aún no entiendo cómo saliste — se burlaba Liz, y Lay al escuchar la conmoción, se acercaba.

—¿Quién decía algo de 'seducir muchachos? — preguntaba abriéndose paso entre su grupo, puesto que era de muy baja estatura y no alcanzaba a ver, cuando volteaba a ver a Sarah —. ¿SARAH? ¿Mi sexy chica? ¿Estás aquí? — preguntaba lleno de brillo en sus ojos, corriendo a abrazar a la chica, quien lucía totalmente infeliz.

—Lo único bueno de estar encerrada allá era el no tener que verlo — bufaba la chica cuando el chico la abrazaba de las piernas, y le plantaba varios besos en ellas.

—Aterrador…hora de irnos— llamaba rápido Jasmine, cuando observaba al equipo de los Dobles llegar —. ¡En serio, vámonos! — gritaba a su equipo, quienes empezaban a correr.

—¡Tomemos la nave de los Camarógrafos! — gritaba Stephen señalando al Halcón Milenario, y Jas sonreía.

—¡Gran idea! — gritaba y se apresuraba a entrar a dicha nave.

—¡Se están robando la más rápida! ¡Subamos en la nuestra antes que ellos y viajemos a la meta! — ordenaba Selene chasqueando los dedos, mientras eran perseguidos por Stormtroopers.

—¡Vamos! — gritaba Mireya, tomando la mano de Kit, quien se veía obligado a correr con la chica.

—¿Seguro de que sabes cómo manejar ésta cosa? — preguntaba mientras una cansada Liz a Stephen, quien tomaba el mando de los controles del Halcón.

—Por supuesto — remarcaba lo obvio el chico, activando interruptores como un profesional.

—¡El resto, suban ya! — gritaba Jasmine a sus compañeros restantes.

—Estoy seguro de que me extrañaste, primor — se recomponía Lay levantándose del suelo y tomando a Sarah de la mano. Como ella era significativamente más alta que él, parecían madre e hijo mientras caminaban —. Tengo en mente un millón de actividades para nosotros el día de hoy.

—No quiero ni escucharte — intentaba zafarse de la mano del chico para poder correr, pero la conmoción evitaba que pudiera huir a algún lado.

—Ya sé qué es lo que mejorará tu humor, y también tengo otras cosas preparadas para la noche — codeaba pícaro a la chica —. Pero primero…— decía, tomando una caja de madera que estaba cerca y posicionándola frente a Sarah, luego subiéndose a ella para encararla y así plantarle un tierno beso en los labios —. Esto es para que dejes de extrañarme — alzaba las cejas el chico coqueto, y aunque la rubia permaneció inmóvil por un par de segundos, luego le pegó un cachetazo al chico, quizá el más grande de su vida, tirándolo al suelo completamente, y luego corriendo a la nueva nave.

—¿Dónde está Lay? — preguntaba Jasmine alarmada en cuanto Sarah entraba a la nave.

—No lo sé, pero es mejor sin él. ¡Arranca! — decía la chica agitada, y Jas se abría paso hasta la entrada de la nave.

—¡Lay, corre! ¡Tenemos que llegar antes que el resto! — gritaba la chica molesta cuando ya todo el equipo estaba a bordo, listos para despegar.

—Eso intento, pero…— intentaba levantarse el chico del suelo, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, un soldado o pasaba encima de él o le disparaba, en la persecución por los Dobles.

—Demasiado tarde, rubia teñida — reía Selene cuando todo su equipo se encontraba dentro y despegaba —. Nos vemos — decía cuando por fin, su equipo dejaba el puerto.

—¡No lo puedo creer! — gritaba Jas furiosa mientras corría entre Stormtroopers hasta llegar a Lay, entonces jalaba al chico del brazo, poniéndolo de pie, y llevándolo hacia la nave —. ¡No tenemos tiempo, Lay!

—¿Mi rubia sexy estará ahí? — preguntaba adormilado.

—¡Sí, pero tú ya no! — decía cuando por fin entraban a la nave, las compuertas se cerraban y despegaban.

—¿Qué diablos…? — preguntaba Zack cuando veía a su antigua nave despegar, y cómo quedaba sólo la peor nave —. ¿Cómo es que lograron encontrarla tan tarde? — preguntaba un tanto molesto a Sean y Prince.

—Bueno, hubiera sido encontrada antes…de no ser porque Ash y Penny se estaban besuqueando, con Penny justo pegada contra la celda de Sky — decía Sean de mal humor a lo cual la chica sólo abría los ojos como platos, y se avergonzaba, mientras todos miraban sorprendidos.

—¿Es eso cierto, Penny? — preguntaba Bay a la chica, quien solo bajaba la mirada, y Zack observaba con cautela a la chica, esperando una reacción, y luego suspiraba.

—Corramos a la nave restante — ordenaba molesto el chico, a lo cual todos corrían lo más pronto posible, excepto Penny quien sólo pasaba al lado del líder, observándolo detenidamente con cierta culpa.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? — preguntaba Ash alcanzando a la muchacha, quien parecía tener la mirada perdida —. ¿Por qué me ignoras? — preguntaba y la chica miraba molesta.

—¡Me besaste, sabiendo que tenía un novio! — le reclamaba a lo cual el militar arqueaba una ceja.

—No es como si te hubieras resistido tampoco — le recordaba el chico, un tanto desconcertado por la actitud de la pelinegra.

—Sí, y eso es algo de lo que me arrepiento — decía la chica jalándose el cabello con sus manos —. Tengo una relación de muchos años, con un novio a quien amo, y no puedo creer que lo haya arruinado al besarte — decía completamente estresada y luego volteaba a ver al chico —. No quiero hacer esto peor, por lo cual…no volveré a hablar contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Así que ya…detente — intentaba explicar la chica y luego se retiraba rápidamente, dejando al chico increíblemente confundido y un poco molesto.

 **META**

—Y aquí estamos, esperando pacientemente mientras los cinéfilos viajan a velocidad luz por la galaxia para llegar a éste bello bosque — anunciaba Austin recostado en un diván, en medio de un bosque cualquiera —. Todo patrocinado por Aerolíneas Doña Lucha…" Como morir en los aires" — patrocinaba.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? — preguntaba Alexa, mientras sostenía una hoja gigante, cubriendo a Austin del sol.

—Porque mi rostro paga los impuestos, linda — reía el chico, tomando un sorbo de un smoothie.

—Te odio…—susurraba Santana, quien se encontraba abanicando unas hojas de palmera frente al chico, quien sólo disfrutaba la atención.

—¡Ahí vienen! — señalaba Alexa al cielo, y entonces una nave se aproximaba al signo de 'Meta'.

—¿Quiénes serán los afortunados ganadores del desafío de hoy? — se preguntaba el anfitrión levantándose de su diván, cuando veía a las otras dos naves ir detrás de la primera.

—Yo…— comenzaba a decir Selene al volante, seria y calculadora, mientras Randy manejaba los botones.

—…Debo…— continuaba la frase por su parte Mel, al lado de Zack, quien permanecía serio.

—…Ganar — suspiraba Jasmine ayudando a Stephen a manejar, atenta al camino.

—Y los ganadores son…— creaba suspenso McLean, esperando a que la primera nave llegara a la meta —. ¡Los Dobles! — anunciaba entusiasmado cuando la nave de Selene y su equipo cruzaba primero la meta y se estampaba contra un árbol.

—¡Genial! — sonreía Tamara detrás de Randy, mientras que Paula y Mireya se abrazaban emocionadas.

—Seguidos de los Microfonistas, que al parecer robaron una nave…y los Camarógrafos — señalaba el anfitrión cuando Zack y su equipo llegaban en último lugar.

—No — se entristecía Jasmine al no ganar.

—¿Qué? ¿Perdimos? — preguntaba una muy malhumorada Mel, saliendo de su vehículo con el cabello enmarañado.

—Lo que escuchaste, pelirroja — bufaba Sky saliendo también de la nave, esquivando las piezas rotas de la nave de Selene.

—¿Pelirroja? Sí, claro — bufaba Carly viendo a Mel, quién simplemente le lanzaba una mirada asesina, y Carly le lanzaba una mueca infantil.

—Bueno, al menos no quedamos en último lugar, lo que significa que no hay fogata — suspiraba aliviada Liz al lado de su amiga.

—¡Op, op, op! No tan rápido, mi querida Liz — interrumpía el conductor, captando la atención de todos —. En efecto, los Dobles ganaron, y por lo tanto, se llevan la primera clase…

—Al fin — suspiraba Mire al cielo.

—…Pero si mal no recuerdan, el desafío pasado fue un desafío de recompensa. Y todo desafío de recompensa tiene su precio — explicaba lentamente el conductor.

—Sí, ¡nuestro sufrimiento! — gritaba Sky y el anfitrión reía.

—No, eso paga mi sueldo — abrazaba su estómago tras la carcajada —. Debido a que no hubo ningún eliminado en el desafío anterior, ésta noche habrá eliminación doble: una para los Camarógrafos y otra para los Microfonistas.

—¿Qué? — preguntaba Jasmine atónita, temiendo por su equipo.

—Lo que escuchaste. Ahora, los Dobles vayan a tomar una ducha en el spa de primera clase, y el resto…vengan a la fogata — finalizaba el conductor saliendo con las co-conductoras, mientras los Dobles emocionados caminaban a la primera clase del avión.

—Kyu…—susurraba Paula viendo entre la gente a su novio, quien lucía cansado.

 **Confesionario**

—Kyu podía ser eliminado, ¿no? — preguntaba Paula con semblante preocupado.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Kyu — llamaba en voz alta la chica a su novio, mientras se abría paso entre la gente para llegar a él.

El chico volteaba ante el llamado, y miraba a la chica con un cierto grado de sorpresa.

—¿Paula? — preguntaba cuando la chica caminaba hasta él.

Entonces, sin pensarlo y con una sonrisa, la chica se acercaba al extranjero, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y plantándole un tierno beso que lo tomaba por sorpresa. Al cabo de unos segundos, el coreano rodeaba la cintura de la chica con sus brazos y la acercaba más a él, correspondiendo a aquel beso. Después de un rato, la pareja se separaba un poco, y pegaban sus frentes.

—¿Por qué eso? — preguntaba Kyu mientras seguía rodeándola con sus brazos, y ella sólo sonreía, tardando un poco en responder.

—Te quiero, de verdad. Lo sabes, ¿no? — le preguntaba, acariciando el cabello del chico, quien sonreía.

—Lo sé — decía y la envolvía en un abrazo, la chica apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él, suspirando de alivio.

Y de lejos, entre la multitud, Marcos observaba la escena con semblante serio.

—Penny, de verdad, lo siento — llegaba Ash con la chica, quien entraba recién a la tercera clase —. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a hablarme?

—No tienes que hacer nada, simplemente ya no puedo hablarte más. Y no te sientas mal, también fue mi culpa, en realidad — le aseguraba la chica, con semblante cansado —. Es sólo que…es algo que no debí hacer.

—Escucha, sé que lo que sucedió no estuvo bien y te arrepientes. Pero estamos atrapados en este juego, y sinceramente, de la única persona que puedo decir que confío, eres tú. Por lo tanto, no tiene caso que haya esta…incomodidad entre nosotros. ¿Quieres ganar? Yo también. Cuando salgamos de la competencia será cuando por fin enfrentemos los verdaderos problemas — explicaba tranquilamente a la chica, tomándola de los hombros —. ¿De acuerdo? — le preguntaba, y Penny simplemente sonreía ante la actitud del chico.

—Seremos… ¿alianza? — preguntaba la chica con una risa amarga —. No es como si yo confíe en alguien más del equipo, pero no creo que sea buena idea. Fue un error. Yo amo a Fred; nuestro beso simplemente fue un…cambio hormonal — concluía la chica, intentando convencerse a sí misma —. Tú no me quieres, yo no te quiero, llevamos apenas medio mes aquí. No enloquezcas — decía la chica sonriendo incómoda —. Adiós — se despedía pasando a un lado del chico, quien lucía molesto.

 **Fogata**

—Tomen asiento por equipos, cinéfilos. De un lado los Microfonistas, y del otro los Camarógrafos — pedía Austin luego de que los cinéfilos hubieran votado.

—Hey, Jas — saludaba con cautela Zack a su novia, quien se sentaba a un extremo de su equipo —. ¿Estás bien? — pregfuntaba al notar la mirada perdida de la chica.

—Ya hemos eliminado a dos, a diferencia de tu equipo. No sé si pueda seguir viendo a mi equipo perder — admitía asustada, y el chico comprendía.

—No te preocupes, eso no hace que dejen de ser fuertes. Todo irá bien — intentaba animarla, y luego la tomaba de la mano, a lo cual la chica volteaba a verlo.

—¿Tú no tienes miedo de qué pasará con la eliminación? — le preguntaba al chico, quien se ponía serio.

—Muy bien, cinéfilos, llegó el momento — interrumpía Austin, y Zack no contestaba —. Fue un día dura para muchos de ustedes…— comentaba viendo específicamente a Penny, quien se mantenía seria —…por lo cual esto será rápido. Los siguientes eliminados fueron escogidos por ustedes, nunca lo olviden. Y primero, los Microfonistas — anunciaba y Jas apretaba la mano de Zack.

—Me pregunto quién se irá — susurraba Bay viendo la ceremonia, y Skyler miraba fijo al igual.

—Sin ningún voto en su contra, estrella del Paseo de la Fama para Jasmine, Kyu, Stephen, sorpresivamente Sarah…— anunciaba y le lanzaba a cada uno su estrella —. También hay estrella para Liz, aunque tuvo un voto en su contra…— le daba una estrella a la muchacha.

—Me pregunto quién habrá votado por mí…— decía sarcásticamente, observando a Sarah, quien se encogía de hombros.

—Y sólo quedan Carly y Lay. Carly, la chica que ocasionó que muchos Jawas persiguieran a su propio equipo, y que simplemente está loca…— narraba el anfitrión.

—¡Hey! Esas criaturas eran adorables — se defendía Carly de brazos cruzados.

—…Y Lay, quien retrasó a su equipo por andar besando a Sarah — decía mirando reprobatoriamente al chico, quien sólo se encogía de hombros.

—¿Es que no la has visto? Es tan sexy…— susurraba guiñándole un ojo a la chica, quien sólo evadía la mirada del chico.

—Bueno, los votos fueron contados, y aunque fue muy reñido, sí hubo alguien que recibió más votos — explicaba el anfitrión, creando tensión, mientras la capitana observaba atentamente—. Y la última estrella es para…— dejaba en suspenso, mientras los otros se comían las uñas —. Es sorprendente, pero pese a sus locuras, Carly sigue dentro del juego. Lay, me duele decir esto, ya que dabas mucho rating, pero también me alegro ya que los productores no querían transmitirte en horario familiar. Como sea, llegó tu hora — finalizaba.

—Pero…¿qué? — se sorprendía el chico, levantándose de su asiento y volteando a ver a sus compañeros —. ¿Me eliminaron? — preguntaba con mirada triste.

—Bueno, creí que me sentiría mejor después de que esto pasara. Pero quizá no…— admitía Liz un poco avergonzada.

—¿Después de todos los sensuales encuentros que tuvimos? — preguntaba, y los Camarógrafos miraban confundidos.

—No, no lo lamento — corregía Liz aburrida.

—De acuerdo…sé cuando llegó el momento — decía y caminaba hacia Sarah —. Adiós, mi sensual dama de cabellos de oro. Prometo que nos encontraremos de nuevo, pronto — decía y besaba la mano de Sarah, quien lo observaba asqueada.

—No te quejes, es su último día — la corregía Jasmine, sintiendo pena por el chico.

—Adios, mi Megan Fox rubia — decía parándose de puntitas besando a Sarah, quien no podía con las ganas de golpear al chico.

—Eso es nuevo — se sorprendía Sean viendo a su hermana.

—'Megan Fox' — reía por lo bajo Liz.

—Nos vemos, estúpidos y sensuales…y sí, también tú — guiñaba un ojo el chico a Prince.

—¡Genial! Cree que soy guapo — reía el chico a lo cual Sky se golpeaba la frente.

—No te vayas aún Lay, que tienes compañía. Es hora de la eliminación de los Camarógrafos. Y hay estrella para Zack, Wade, Bay…— nombraba a los chicos, quienes recibían su estrella —. También para Skyler y Prince, el dúo dinámico…— decía y Prince le sonría a la chica, atrapando la estrella de ella y entregándosela mientras ella bufaba aburrida —. Sorprendentemente para Sean, y para Mel…— narraba y Mel miraba con odio a Skyler, quien le devolvía la mirada —. Esta es su primera eliminación, Camarógrafos, y los dos restantes son Penny y Ash, quienes perdieron el tiempo besándose, por lo cual no lograron llegar a tiempo a su propia nave, la cual fue robada, y así perdieron el desafío — narraba a lo cual ambos lucían apenados y muy asustados.

—No…— abría Penny los ojos como platos y Ash lucía inquieto.

—Bueno, si bien ambos son muy fuertes, y no estoy muy seguro de si ésta es una votación justa, aunque mi programa nunca ha sido justo, entonces…en fin. La última estrella es para…— dejaba en suspenso a ambos cinéfilos, quienes se tomaban preocupados de las manos.

—Tranquila — le susurraba Ash a la chica, aunque estaba igual de asustado.

—Ni siquiera puedo creer lo que leo, pero ustedes siempre son muy incoherentes. Sí, los más votados fueron Penny y Ashley, pero en ésta ocasión sólo uno de los dos permanece en el juego, y esa es Penny — finalizaba lanzándole la estrella a la chica, quien no la atrapaba, pues quedaba atónita —. Ash, en serio lo lamento, viejo. Y más porque tu beso con Penny elevó mucho los ratings, pero en fin. Hora de irte.

—No lo puedo creer. Esto no es justo — se paraba molesta Penny y volteaba a ver a su equipo—. ¿Cómo pudieron votar por él? No hizo nada malo. Es definitivamente el más habilidoso del equipo, ¿en qué estaban pensando? — preguntaba enojada y triste a la vez.

—En ganar, a diferencia de ustedes dos — respondía Mel cruzada de brazos.

—No te preocupes, linda. Sé cuándo perdí — intentaba calmarla Ash con un tanto confundido por la actitud de la chica, recogiendo su estrella y entregándosela —. Esfuérzate y gana.

—Pero…créeme que no lo mereces. Yo sí— se lamentaba la chica, y él sólo la abrazaba, sorpresivamente —. Lamento…lamento lo que te dije hace un rato.

—No te disculpes. Simplemente las cosas no terminaron como esperaba — decía zafándose del abrazo —. Fue un placer vencer a un asesino contigo y así conocerte. Pero es hora de que me vaya. Lamento los problemas que quizá tendrás después de esto.

—Te extrañaré, de verdad — admitía la chica, y él asentía.

—Fin del show, muchachos. Pueden despedirse de sus novias. Oh, espera Ashley, Penny es novia de alguien más — reía Austin tomando de los hombros a ambos eliminados, sin embargo, nadie reía, y Ash tomaba al anfitrión del cuello mientras Lay le mandaba un beso a Sarah —. Suél…ta…me — musitaba y el chico lo dejaba libre —. Raros militares…tomen su paracaídas y den un salto — señalaba la compuerta abierta del avión.

—Nos vemos, Ash — se despedía Penny con un saludo militar, y el chico elevaba la cabeza.

—¡Adiós, ricura! — se despedía efusivo Lay de Sarah.

—No tendré que verlo más — se alegraba Liz al verlo lanzarse junto con Ash.

—Hora de irse, campistas — se despedía Austin.

—Penny, lo siento mucho…— se disculpaba Bay intentando consolar a la pelinegra.

—No entiendo cómo pudieron hacer eso. ¡Él no hizo nada malo! — se quejaba Penny —. Fui yo por completo.

—Bueno, ve el lado bueno. Tu novio hubiera estado molesto si hubieran seguido siendo amigos — le explicaba y la pelinegra lo analizaba.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Ahora me dirigiré a escribir el gran discurso que diré para que me perdone — decía inmensamente triste, y Bay miraba preocupada —. Nos vemos.

—Si tú dices que no sucedió nada, te creeré — terminaba la plática Jasmine con su novio —-. No soy de las niñas tontas que lloran por boberas — afirmaba luego y Zack reía.

—Claro que no — decía dulcemente y besaba su frente, para luego tomarla de la mano.

—Ese chico lucía bastante fuerte, y quizá inteligente — le decía Jas a su novio cuando la mayoría iba de camino a la tercera clase.

—Sí, bastante — afirmaba el chico seriamente, mientras ambos se tomaban de la mano.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo eliminaron? Besarse con Penny no ha de ser muy lindo, pero no es un crimen — opinaba la chica —. ¿O crees que fue sabotaje? — preguntaba, mientras Zack observaba seriamente como Penny recogía su estrella y se iba triste hacia la tercera clase.

—No tengo idea — admitía concentrándose en su novia, quien sólo pensaba en el tema.

—Bueno, televidentes…he aquí un nuevo episodio con no una, sino DOS eliminaciones bastante sorpresivas. ¿Acaso habrá algo entre líneas? ¿Por qué estos dos concursantes? ¿Por qué AHORA? Esas preguntas deberán abrumarlos todas las noches hasta el próximo episodio — reía el anfitrión —. Jasmine y Zack, así como Kyu y Paula arreglaron su relación, pero ¿creen que durará mucho? Y Penny arruinó la suya, con los dos chicos, ¿cómo terminará para nuestra rubia interior favorita? ¿Habrá alguna conspiración? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo episodio de… ¡TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD CHALLENGE! — anunciaba a la cámara efusivo.

—¿PUEDO DEJAR DE ABANICAR YA? — preguntaba Santana fuera del plano.

* * *

 **Basado en: Star Wars, Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza, o simplemente** _ **La Guerra de las Galaxias**_ **(1977).**

 **Equipo Ganador: Dobles**

 **Equipos Perdedores: Camarógrafos y Microfonistas**

 **Eliminados: Lay y Ashley.**

* * *

… **Y para los que aún confunden a los equipos, he aquí una ayuda XD**

 **Microfonistas**

Jasmine

Liz

Kyu

Stephen

Sarah

Carly

 **Dobles**

Selene

Tamara

Randy

Mathias

Kit

Mireya

Paula

Marcos

 **Camarógrafos**

Zack

Mel

Penny

Bay

Sean

Skyler

Prince

Wade

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Más rápido de lo que esperaban, me imagino (considerando que el último lapso entre actualizaciones que hubo fue de 4 meses).**

 **Bueno, vayamos por pasos. Primero: la película. Quiero decir que Star Wars es una de mis sagas FAVORITAS, sino es que es la no. 1. Simplemente amo todo lo que tenga que ver con Star Wars, me encanta la trilogía original, la segunda me decepcionó un poco… y el episodio VII que salió a los cines en diciembre simplemente me pareció sensasional. ¿Ustedes qué opinan? Inicialmente, tenía planeado que el desafío estuviera basado en el episodio VII, pero por respeto a quienes aún no la han visto y quieren verla, preferí no dar ningún tipo de spoiler. Pero como me encantan las películas, quizá más adelante tengamos desafíos basados en los episodios V y VI (las otras tres, tendré que considerarlo XD).**

 **Ahora, lo que muchos estarán cuestionando: la eliminación. ¡Se fueron Ash Y Lay! Lo sé, ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo. Quiero empezar diciendo que ambos personajes me parecían simplemente únicos y maravillosos, y que fue muy duro para mí eliminarlos (me tardé más escribiendo la fogata que todo lo demás, porque realmente no sabía si era la decisión correcta). Pero como saben, en esta competencia cualquiera se puede ir, sino, nunca acabaría de escribirla…por lo cual no me puedo poner sentimental al respecto. Aunque claro, deben saber que como el resto de los concursantes, ellos volverán a aparecer – está La Secuela, cameos o algún posible regreso para ellos o algún otro concursante — así que no pierdan la esperanza.**

 **Hablando del tema, quiero comentarles que, al escribir éste episodio, sufrí una crisis de escritor de Total Drama. Mi crisis es que, a éste punto, no tengo ni idea de a quién eliminar. Simplemente me encantan todos y cada uno de los personajes, y aunque ya tengo claro quiénes serán mis 10 finalistas, y tengo una idea más o menos clara de cuanto durará el resto, simplemente me es difícil decidir quién será el primero, quien después y eso…porque simplemente los amo. El siguiente capítulo está en proceso, pero créanme, me tardaré más en decidir al próximo eliminado que pensar en el desafío. Lamentable.**

 **Bueno, dejando mis crisis aún lado, díganme. ¿Qué les pareció el cap de hoy? ¿El desafío? ¿Eliminados? ¿Las relaciones rotas de hoy? Factor decisivo para eliminación, definitivamente. ¿Qué creen que suceda con Penny y Fred? ¿Creen que el Zackmine y Pauhyun (o no sé) dure mucho más? ¿Alguna sospecha, o teoría? Todo lo que pasen por sus mentes, no duden en dejarlo en review;) También les pido que sigan recomendando películas que quieran ver como desafíos, y que voten en mi perfil quién creen que sea el próximo eliminado o eliminada, ahora que Lay y Ash se fueron.**

 **Como sea, eso fue todo. Nos leeremos pronto (espero).**

 **Ah, y debido a que no lo dije en la actualización pasada (que tonta soy): ¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!**

 **Los aprecio.**

 **Besos.**

— **Santy' B**

* * *

 **FUN FACT #5: Quizá esto algunos lo sepan, o quizá no, pero en fin...El personaje de Fred (quien fue el primer eliminado de Total Drama Countdown) y el personaje de Zack (el GANADOR de Total Drama Countdown) fueron creados por la misma persona. Fin.**

* * *

 **P.D.: Esto es solo por curiosear...quien ya haya visto el Episodio VII de Star Wars, ¿Qué opinan de Rey? ¿Consideran que su personaje sea una Mary Sue? Hay una guerra en la red al respecto.**


	8. Cómo los Cinéfilos Robaron la Navidad

**Dedicado a: ScaleneCandy y a LilyGxT por su cumpleaños, que fue hace…mucho pero lo recordé y la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?**

* * *

 **La Historia de Cómo los Cinéfilos Robaron la Navidad**

—¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntaba Zack a su novia, sentándose a su lado, ambos en la tercera clase.

—Claro. Definitivamente nuestra noche fue más tranquila sin Lay. Ya no tuvimos que mantener un ojo abierto en caso de que quisiera dormir con nosotras — admitía la chica y su novio fruncía el ceño —. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Extrañaste al militar?

—Era un buen integrante del equipo, pero siendo honesto, espero que no nos haga falta. No me gustaría volver a perder — decía el chico acariciando la mano de su novia, y ella comprendía.

—Supongo que Penny sí lo extraña — opinaba la chica observando a la pelinegra, quien se encontraba sentada del otro lado junto a Sky y Bay, y lucía aburrida —. Después de todo, no creo que se hayan besado por nada.

—Supongo que no — respondía Zack serio, con la vista baja, y luego volteaba a ver a la rubia —. Extraño que estemos en el mismo equipo — susurraba pegando su frente a la sien de ella, y la chica sonreía.

—Yo también — respondía ella y le plantaba un tierno beso al chico, quien correspondía de inmediato.

—Cómo los odio en éste momento…más de lo que acostumbro — susurraba Penny de brazos cruzados, mirando al par con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Sabes? Creo que debería relajarte un poco. Has estado expuesta a mucho estrés últimamente — intentaba Bay ayudar a su compañera.

—Bay tiene razón. ¿Desde cuando estás estresada? ¿Desde que naciste? — preguntaba Sky y Penny miraba escéptica —. Sólo digo…deberías relajarte.

—¿Cómo puedo relajarme luego de lo que sucedió? ¡Traicioné a mi novio y de la peor manera! — exclamaba la chica.

—Técnicamente…—interrumpía Skyler, pero Bay la miraba mal —. Bueno, sí, tienes razón.

—Yo besé a Ash, siendo novia de Fred. Ahora, Ash fue eliminado de la manera más injusta, y Fred probablemente no querrá saber nada de mí jamás en la vida — se lamentaba la chica —. Y, es decir… ¿por qué Ash? ¿Por qué no yo? Lo hubiera entendido completamente si hubiera sido yo…realmente no soy una fortachona militar. El arruinar un desafío no es suficiente, ¿o sí? ¿Ustedes votaron por él? — preguntaba y el par de amigas se miraba entre sí.

—Justa o no, creo que la eliminación de Ash fue para lo mejor — cambiaba Bay el curso de la conversación —. No digo que Ash sea malo ni nada por el estilo, pero finalmente tú tienes novio y aun así te besaste con Ash. Creo que, sin él en el juego, tendrás una mejor oportunidad de aclarar las cosas y arreglar todo con tu novio — decía tranquilamente la chica, y Skyler asentía.

—Aunque, seamos honestas…dicen que tu novio es un nerd. No creo que quiera romper contigo, dado a que puede que seas la única novia que ha tenido y tendrá jamás en la vida — decía Sky y Bay le dedicaba su peor mirada, mientras que el comentario parecía poner a Penny en un estado peor —. Bueno, aunque es muy listo, por lo cual quizá…quizá quiera terminar la relación, en definitiva — intentaba arreglar su comentario.

—No hables más — pedía Bay y volteaba luego a ver a Penny —. Todo irá bien sin Ash, lo verás — intentaba apoyar a su compañera, quien sólo asentía.

—Supongo…— suspiraba no muy convencida.

—¿Qué hay, lindo? — preguntaba Carly suave y pícaramente, recargando su mentón en el hombro de un dormido Sean, quien de a poco despertaba.

—¿Podrías, por favor, alejarte? — preguntaba procurando no hacer mucho ruido, volteando a ver a la muchacha, quien sólo sonreía y se pegaba más a él.

—Vamos, finalmente estamos solos en la tercera clase…la vez pasada, tu equipo ganó y no pudimos pasar tiempo juntos — se entristecía la chica, y el rubio alzaba las cejas.

—Lamentable…— ironizaba el chico.

—¡Eso dije yo! — gritaba Carly sorprendida y el chico sólo rodaba los ojos, y luego la pelirroja reía —. Pero, ¿acaso no quieres pasar un rato conmigo? — preguntaba de manera seductora, acariciando con sus dedos el cuello de Sean, y el chico tragaba saliva, visiblemente nervioso.

—Ugh — se quejaba Sarah, completamente asqueada, observando al par.

—¿Qué sucede, Sarah? ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas que Sean y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro? — preguntaba Carly divertida, y luego plantaba un beso en la mejilla de Sean, quien simplemente parecía no saber qué hacer.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿o sí? — preguntaba de mal humor a su hermano, quien lucía incómodo.

—Pues…— pensaba el chico en una buena respuesta, y su hermana sólo bufaba, frustrada.

 **Confesionario**

—Desde lo que hizo la temporada pasada el idiota de mi hermano, no hemos vuelto a tener la relación que solíamos. Dejamos de vestirnos iguales, de pasar tiempo juntos, de compartir actividades de recreación…incluso le exigí a mis padres que cambiaran de habitación conmigo para no tener que encontrarme frente a su habitación cada vez que salía de la mía. Debo admitir que el separarme de Sean me abrió los ojos a muchas cosas…de verdad, me encontré con chicos que dicen 'haber estado en mi escuela desde kínder', y a quienes yo nunca había visto. ¿Entienden lo que quiero decir? — preguntaba la chica un tanto molesta —. Como sea, basta de la relación fraternal. Desde ese día, Sean ya no significa nada para mí. Simplemente lo odio. — Confesaba con rencor, cruzada de brazos.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—"Campistas, hora de aterrizar para su nuevo desafío. Prepárense para bajar del avión"— anunciaba Austin por el alto parlante, antes de que Sean pudiera responder.

-—-***—

—¿Dónde rayos estamos? — preguntaba Liz abrazándose y titiritando de frío.

Todo el elenco se encontraba en medio una zona montañosa, repleta de nieve, y la mayoría no se encontraba vestido para la ocasión.

—¡Me congelo! — gritaba Prince abrazándose a sí mismo, a pesar de traer una campera.

—Di-dímelo a mí — decía Paula temblando de frío al lado de Kyu, pues la chica usaba un vestido.

—¿Cómo es siquiera posible? ¡Estamos en verano! — decía Mel malhumorada, frotando sus brazos.

—Ciertas zonas del planeta tienen este clima todo el año — le decía Stephen, y la chica lo miraba despectivamente.

—Perfecto, otro nerd — decía la chica, y el pelirrojo sólo miraba molesto.

—Nunca los entenderé. Primero demasiado calor, luego demasiado frío…ustedes de todo se quejan — decía Austin, y todos miraban indignados —. Como sea, aquí se desarrollará nuestro nuevo desafío. ¿La película de hoy? La tan famosa y aclamada película de _El Grinch_ — anunciaba el chico McLean.

—¡Genial! — sonreía Kit al escuchar al anfitrión.

—¿También eres fan de dicha película? — preguntaba Selene a su compañero, y él asentía.

—Genial — suspiraban Jasmine y Zack cansados.

—Estúpida rubia — susurraban Sarah y Carly, cada una por su lado, sin darse cuenta, pero viendo con odio a la chica.

—¿Qué tendremos que hacer? — preguntaba Bay temblando de frío.

—Es algo muy sencillo, en realidad. Como saben, el Grinch es conocido por ser quien robó la Navidad a Villa Quién, aunque al final se sintió mal y decidió regresar todos esos costosos regalos…lo cual realmente no entiendo — reía el anfitrión —. Estamos en la cima de la montaña, donde vive el Grinch, y más abajo hay una réplica de la Villa de los Quién. A cada equipo se le proporcionará un trineo con el respectivo color de su equipo, y deberán hacer lo siguiente: bajar hasta Villa Quién, recolectar los regalos de los Quiénes, y regresar a este punto, con su trineo lleno de regalos — explicaba Austin y el par de co-anfitrionas llegaba jalando pesadamente los trineos.

—Si hubiera leído el contrato antes de aceptar conducir este programa…—se lamentaba Alexa, quien jalaba dos trineos a la vez, a diferencia de Santana, quien sólo llevaba uno.

—¿Eso es todo? — preguntaba Selene con las manos en las caderas —. Su-suena demasiado fácil…

—-Eso es porque tus brazos fortachones pueden hacer el trabajo por sí solos — se burlaba Math, palmeando a la chica en los hombros, y ella molesta le lanzaba un puñetazo, alejándolo.

—Así será la primera parte de su desafío — sonreía Austin —. Ahora, ¡andando! — gritaba por su megáfono, lastimando los oídos de los chicos.

—Bueno, quizá éste sea un desafío para descansar…— decía Liz a Jasmine, cuando todos comenzaban a caminar.

—¿Podremos ir por algo más abrigador? — preguntaba Mireya temblorosa.

—¡NO! — gritaban los tres anfitriones.

—…O quizá no — reponía Jasmine, y las amigas desanimadas comenzaban a caminar.

 **Dobles**

—He de admitir que eres de ayuda en este equipo, Keith…— caminaba de buen humor Selene, aunque seguía teniendo complicaciones con el frío.

—Es Kit — corregía el chico inexpresivo, y la chica hacía un ademán.

—Como sea, se pronuncian igual…— decía la chica sin darle importancia y él bufaba.

—¡Es genial, Kit! — llegaba Mireya al lado del chico —. Eres como un fanático de las películas, ¿no? ¿Un verdadero cinéfilo? — preguntaba y el chico se encogía de hombros.

—No es nada, simplemente los desafíos se han basado en las películas que me gustan. Mera coincidencia — respondía él sin darle importancia.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Has sido como la salvación de este equipo! Tú nos has ayudado a ganar — sonreía la chica, y el chico lucía incómodo.

—¿Sabes, Mireya? Es…agradable que pienses así de mí, pero realmente yo no soy tan bueno como dices. No deberías tomar conclusiones tan precipitadamente — intentaba convencer a la chica, quien simplemente negaba con la cabeza.

—Tú no deberías ser tan duro contigo mismo. Realmente nadie apoya mucho con conocimiento acerca de las películas, sólo tú. Es por eso que eres genial — decía la chica intentando animarlo, y luego rodeaba con su brazo el de Kit —. No por nada a Celyan le gustabas tanto.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntaba el chico confundido.

—¡Tenemos que apresurarnos para ganar, y eres muy lento! — lo reprendía la chica, y lo llevaba a un paso más rápido por el camino —. Además, hace frío.

 **Confesionario**

—El deshacerme de Mireya ha resultado ser algo muy difícil — decía Kit realmente confundido, y parecía no saber qué hacer.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Así que… ¿qué haces caminando sola por aquí? — preguntaba Mathias acercándose a Selene.

—Estamos en medio de un desafío, caminando con una temperatura de muchos grados bajo cero. ¿Tú qué crees? — preguntaba ella viéndolo de mal modo, y el chico sólo reía.

—¿Sabes? Creo que ganarías más si dejarás de ser tan enojona. Además, las chicas lindas lucen mucho mejor cuando no fruncen la nariz. Aunque claro, en tu caso creo que te hace ver más sexy — le decía el chico con toda naturalidad, causando cierta confusión en la rubia, quien trataba de esconderla.

—¿Acaso estás coqueteándome? — preguntaba, y Math sólo se encogía de hombros.

—Tómalo como quieras — le sugería y seguía caminando al lado de ella.

 **Confesionario**

—Puede que quizá me la haya pasado molestando a Selene durante todo lo que lleva el show…bueno, definitivamente eso he estado haciendo. Pero recientemente me he dado cuenta de que ella es simplemente muy sexy, y eso me gusta. En mi escuela soy el amigo de todos, incluso de los nerds, y he salido con varias chicas. No creo que tenga por qué ser diferente con ella…puedo conquistarla — aseguraba el muchacho con pose de galán.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Hace demasiado frío, ¿no te parece? — preguntaba Paula con una sonrisa, acercándose a Marcos, quien caminaba serio con la vista fija al frente —. Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? — preguntaba notando la actitud del chico, quien seguía serio mirando al frente —. Hey…

—Sí, Paula, estoy escuchándote — respondía finalmente el chico con voz cansada, sin perder de vista el frente.

—¿Entonces por qué no me contestas? — preguntaba un tanto molesta, buscando la mirada del chico.

—Bueno, a veces uno no consigue la respuesta que espera. Creo que ahora ese es tu caso — respondía el chico cortante y sin mirarla, causando que la chica luciera verdaderamente confundida y molesta.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Qué sucedió con el chico que me ayudó a escapar en el desafío pasado? — preguntaba, mas no recibía respuesta del muchacho —. Creí que éramos amigos — decía luego, causando una risa amarga del chico.

—Me alegra que pienses así, porque yo pensaba justamente lo mismo — decía mirando finalmente a la chica, quien no comprendía, y luego apresuraba el paso, dejándola atrás.

—¿Alguna ayuda? — preguntaba Tamara al resto del equipo, pues Selene los había dejado a ella y a Randy hasta atrás, jalando el trineo.

—No te preocupes, puedo jalar y tú descansas, ¿qué te parece? — se ofrecía el geek, y la chica lo miraba mal, y tomaba la cuerda firmemente, jalando ella sola el trineo —. Mujeres…

 **Camarógrafos**

—Bi-bien, tenemos que-que ser rápidos si-sí que-queremos ganar…— temblaba Zack mientras le hablaba a su equipo.

—Me parece u-una idea -ge-genial — corroboraba Mel abrazándose a sí misma —. E-eres un gran líder, Zack.

—Bueno, gracias — combatía el frío el muchacho —. Como sabes, me esfuerzo en lograrlo.

—Y lo haces bastante bien. Me gustaría que el resto fuera como tú — lo halagaba la chica, mientras que él sonreía.

 **Confesionario**

—Mel es muy linda, pero además de todo es grandiosa. No entiendo cómo es que no logra llevarse con las otras chicas — pensaba Zack —. Pero estoy seguro de que Jasmine no tiene por qué preocuparse. Mel no intentaría causarle daño a nadie, jamás.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Oye, el juego está por acá — llamaba Penny a Sean, quien se encontraba buscando algo (o a alguien) por el alrededor.

—Oh…ya lo sé, tonta — decía el chico regresando con su equipo, y Penny arqueaba una ceja.

—¿Acaso estabas buscando a Mire? — preguntaba curiosa.

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no — negaba el chico de inmediato, y la pelinegra reía estruendosamente.

—No puedo creerlo. Sean, el gemelo malvado, el segundo gran villano de Total Drama, sufriendo por el amor de alguien que ahora lo odia — reía la chica a lo cual el rubio miraba molesto —. No creo que ningún villano de Total Drama haya caído tan bajo…a excepción de Duncan, por supuesto.

—Yo no sufro por nadie, ¿entiendes? — preguntaba el chico desafiante —. Mireya fue una tonta por caer, no fue culpa mía.

—No parece ser así. Llevas toda la competencia tratando de disculparte con ella, así que no puedes negar que sientes afecto por ella y que crees que todo esto fue tu culpa — le recordaba la chica, y el muchacho sólo suspiraba —. Ahora, dime. ¿Acaso tú votaste en contra de Ash? — preguntaba cambiando drásticamente de tema, y el rubio sonreía al escuchar a la chica.

 **Confesionario**

—Muchos creen que, por intentar arreglar las cosas con Mireya, ya no soy el gran villano que solía ser antes. Pero eso definitivamente es mentira. Quiero a Mireya, pero entré a este concurso para ganar un millón de dólares y haré todo lo posible por conseguirlo — decía el chico cruzado de brazos —. Y no me interesa si tengo que dañar a alguien con tal de lograrlo — aseguraba subiendo los pies al lavabo, entonces éste comenzaba a lanzar chorros de agua por todos lados y el chico rápidamente juntaba papel higiénico para poder taparlo, nervioso.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Solo por curiosidad, ¿por qué quieres saber? — preguntaba el rubio malicioso —. ¿Acaso quieres saber quién eliminó a tu 'casi-novio´? — preguntaba y la chica fruncía el ceño.

—¡De ninguna manera! Sabes que soy novia de Fred. Sólo quiero saberlo porque me pareció algo muy injusto, y realmente no lo entiendo.

—Yo tampoco lo entendería, ¿sabes? Después de todo, Ash era un chico fuerte, militar, con muchas habilidades…y tú solo eres una chica patética, no tan fuerte ni hábil como él. Además, si mal no recuerdo, Zack y tú tienen una historia no muy agradable…hasta donde sé, tú eres a quien Zack odia más de todo nuestro equipo. Mi pregunta es, ¿por qué se fue Ash y no tú? ¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad? — preguntaba el chico, haciendo pensar a la chica, y luego se retiraba de su lado.

—¿Qué hay? — llegaba Prince con su usual buen humor al lado de una friolenta Skyler, quien caminaba con la espalda encorvada y abrazándose a sí misma, castañeando los dientes —. Oye, ¿tienes frío? — preguntaba

—¿Tú qué crees? — preguntaba irónicamente, bufando luego.

—Tienes razón, hace frío. Es como esa película donde esos chicos escalaron una montaña, pero luego quedaron varados en medio del frío, perdidos, comenzaron a comerse unos a otros hasta que tiempo después los rescataron — recordaba el chico, mientras Skyler lo miraba mal.

—¿Acaso hay alguna manera por la cual puedas volver esta situación aún peor de lo que ya la has vuelto? — preguntaba la chica de mal humor, y Prince miraba preocupado cómo la chica temblaba de frío.

—¿Por qué no traes una chaqueta? — preguntaba curioso y ella rodaba los ojos.

—¡No sabía que estaríamos en el Everest! — gritaba exasperada y el chico abría los ojos como platos.

—¿Es el Everest? — preguntaba, ocasionando que la chica se palmeara la frente.

—¡Es un decir! — le hacía saber molesta, y el chico tardaba en captarlo, para luego reír.

—Vaya, ¡eres muy buena con eso de las frases! — la felicitaba a lo cual la chica sólo rodaba los ojos y buscaba algo en las bolsas de sus jeans.

—Ni siquiera puedo escuchar música porque olvidé mi reproductor en el avión, y mis auriculares murieron gracias a ti — recordaba la chica mirando molesta.

—Hey, lo siento — se disculpaba el chico —. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarlo?

—No, Prince, no puedes — negaba la chica de mal humor —. Lo único que quiero es terminar con éste desafío de una buena vez, puesto que me estoy congelando — decía, y el chico escuchaba atento.

Entonces, Prince desabrochaba su campera, se la quitaba y la colocaba en los hombros de Sky, abrigándola.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que haces? — preguntaba la chica.

—Tienes mucho frío, y no traes con qué abrigarte. Así podrás dejar tu mal humor por tener frío — respondía el chico con toda naturalidad, ante la mirada escéptica de la chica.

—¿Sí? Pues no la quiero — decía ella frunciendo el ceño, cuando una oleada de frío viento pegaba contra el equipo.

—¡ME CONGELO! — gritaba Carly de lejos.

—¿Segura? — le preguntaba Prince a Sky, quien parecía dudar.

—Sólo hasta llegar a un lugar cálido —cambiaba de parecer la chica, y Prince sonreía.

 **Microfonistas**

—Por aquí — corría Stephen al lado de Jasmine, colina abajo.

—¿Saben? Ahora que somos menos, tenemos una ventaja, ya que podremos llegar más rápido — comprendía Liz corriendo colina abajo con el resto.

—En realidad, es una desventaja, debido a que eso implica que tendremos una menor cantidad de fuerza para llevar el trineo, a diferencia de los otros equipos — corregía Stephen, y Liz bufaba.

 **Confesionario**

—Últimamente Stephen se la pasa corrigiéndome todo el tiempo. Todo lo que digo, para él está mal — se quejaba Liz de brazos cruzados —. Ya sé que es listo, quizá el más listo de todos. ¿Pero podría ser listo sin tener que criticar a los demás? Lo peor de todo es que Jasmine siempre lo consulta a él al tomar las decisiones del equipo. Si es tan listo, ¿cómo es que hemos ganado una vez en todo lo que lleva la competencia?

.

—Liz es de esa clase de personas que cree que es inteligente, pero simplemente no. Primero Tomas, luego Michael, después Lay y ahora ella, sin mencionar a Sarah y Carly. ¿Acaso este equipo nunca encontrará la paz? — preguntaba el chico con las manos en la cabeza.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Bien pensado, Stephen — felicitaba la rubia al muchacho, al cual de vez en cuando ayudaba, puesto que no tenía habilidades atléticas remarcables.

—Sí, genial — bufaba Liz al otro lado de la rubia.

—¡Carly, vámonos! — gritaba Kyu a la pelirroja, quien subía entonces a la espalda del muchacho.

—¡Como digas, esclavo traído en barco desde un…un continente! ¡Vamos! — señalaba heroicamente al frente.

—¡No sobre mí! — reprendía el chico, a lo cual Carly simplemente reía y bajaba lentamente de la espalda del chico.

—Oye, mira…— señalaba la chica cuando al lado de ellos pasaba Selene corriendo con su equipo, y Paula corría cerca de Marcos —. Parece que Paula y Marcos se están divirtiendo mucho, ¿no crees? — decía y el coreano observaba atento.

—Lo creas o no, ella no alcanza a comprender mucho de lo que dice…— caminaba hasta el final del grupo Sarah, llegando con el par.

—¿Te sientes muy sola ahora que tu novio y amante Lay ya no está contigo? Además de que tu hermano y ex amante Sean está en otro equipo…— preguntaba Carly divertida a lo cual Sarah se cruzaba de brazos y bufaba.

—¿QUIEREN DARSE PRISA? — gritaba Jasmine al trío, molesta.

—Estoy en un equipo repleto de lunáticos…— suspiraba Kyu y emprendía el paso.

 **Dobles**

—¡Sí! Llegamos primeros — gritaba Selene con emoción sincera en su voz.

—Si…pero no por gusto — musitaba Mireya entre jadeos, deteniéndose y recargando sus manos en sus rodillas, dando grandes bocanadas, exhausta.

—¡Uno no corre cuando se está congelando por el frío! — gritaba molesta Paula, llegando y recargando su cuerpo contra una casa de la Villa, con Marcos detrás de ella.

—En realidad, eso puede ayudar a mitigar el frío de tu cuerpo — corregía Randy bastante cansado recargando su cuerpo contra el trineo —. Aunque también podría ocasionar que perdiéramos algunas partes de nuestro cuerpo…— reía demente el chico, y Tamara se asomaba desde dentro del trineo.

—¡No se corre con frío y punto! — finalizaba la chica molesta y visiblemente más cansada que los demás.

—¿Qué hace ella ahí? ¿Qué no sabes que pudiste haber retrasado al equipo, holgazana? — preguntaba increíblemente molesta y Tamara parecía temer por su vida.

—Oye, estaba exhausta. Ella no puede correr en condiciones así — la defendía Randy de la muchacha.

—¿Que no puede? Todos corrimos en las mismas condiciones, no sé por qué ella tenga que ser diferente…— retrucaba Selene frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, pero ella…— estaba por explicar Randy cuando Tamara llegaba por detrás y le tapaba la boca con una mano.

—Tienes razón, fui una holgazana. Lo siento mucho — se disculpaba la chica, manteniendo la calma —. Si llegamos a perder, no duden en sacarme. Lo merecería.

—Por supuesto que no dudaría jamás — bufaba Selene mirándola, sospechosa, y luego volteaba al otro lado —. ¡Hora de continuar!

—¿Por qué no simplemente lo admites? — preguntaba Randy cuando Selene y el reto estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

—Porque no hay nada que admitir, Randy — reponía la chica molesta, y bajaba del trineo —. Eres un demente, que inventa cosas.

—Yo no invento nada, sé de lo que estoy hablando y sé muy bien que tú también. Sólo tienes que admitirlo, tú…— comenzaba el chico y ella rápidamente se acercaba al muchacho, y le cubría la boca con su mano.

—Nada, Randy. Deja de pensar cosas que no son. No pasa nada raro, simplemente es tu imaginación — le decía la chica mirándolo de frente, nerviosa.

Entonces el muchacho tomaba a la chica de la muñeca, y bajaba la mano de ella, lejos de su boca, mientras la miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué? — preguntaba ella, visiblemente incómoda por la mirada del chico.

—Me tocaste — reponía el chico, intentando ocultar lo divertido que estaba con la situación, y la chica abría la boca y hacía una mueca.

—¡Agh! — se desesperaba la rubia, y se alejaba a zancadas del chico, quien sonreía al verla partir.

 **Confesionario**

—Sé que todos piensan que Tamara es una loca, paranoica, maniática y demente, y quizá tengan razón. Pero hay algo en ella, no lo sé, algo que es diferente pero lindo a la vez… — pensaba Randy al respecto, visiblemente interesado —. Puede que sea buena idea pasar más tiempo con ella, procurar conocerla más. O muy estúpido, quizás.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Muy bien, jefa. ¿Ahora qué? — preguntaba Marcos cuando su equipo llegaba al centro de la villa.

Era de noche, sin embargo, el lugar se encontraba completamente iluminado por las decoraciones navideñas, de diversos colores, que reflejaban su luz en las coloridas casas y estructuras. Por lo que parecía, toda la gente que habitaba en el lugar se encontraba dormido.

—Muy bien, fenómenos…— comenzaba a hablar Selene observando el lugar, y lanzándole una mirada a Tamara — debemos entrar a las casas a robar los regalos y adornos navideños. Por supuesto, mientras más cosas robemos, más oportunidad tendremos de ganar — comentaba la líder con las manos en las caderas —. ¿O no, Keith? — preguntaba buscando a Kit con la mirada, sin embargo, no había rastro del chico —. ¿Keith? ¿Dónde rayo se metió? — preguntaba de mal modo, y todos los integrantes del equipo miraban atentos.

—¿Kit? — preguntaba Mireya consternada, buscando al chico —. Estaba caminando conmigo hace un momento, no sé qué le pasó.

—¿Estás diciendo que se perdió en el camino de la colina? — preguntaba Selene con mirada desafiante, y Mireya sólo negaba con la cabeza.

—Llegó con nosotros a la villa. Simplemente…lo perdí de vista luego — admitía la chica preocupada, y Selene analizaba la situación.

—Probablemente ya debió de haber comenzado a robar las casas. Me gusta su disposición… — admiraba la chica con media sonrisa, y luego miraba reprobatoriamente al resto —. Esto es lo que harán ustedes. Tomen un saco, y juntémonos en grupitos. Roben cuantas casas les sea posible, antes de que el resto de los perdedores llegue. Deben robar todos los regalos, y RECUERDEN…no deben hacer ningún ruido o los atraparán y el desafío queda arruinado, ¿entendido? — preguntaba la chica con mirada fulminante, y el equipo de mala gana asentía —. Muy bien. Empecemos.

 **Camarógrafos**

—…Y así es como logramos salir del Santuario Loco McLean — finalizaba la historia Zack, a lado de una friolenta Mel, quien además lucía bastante aburrida.

—Ge-genial…sin duda eres alguien fuerte y muy hábil — fingía la chica con una sonrisa —. Eso sonó como algo peligroso.

—Bueno, ya sabes, así es McLean — reía el chico —. ¿Qué pasa? — preguntaba luego cuando la pelirroja miraba molesta a algo de lejos.

—Hay una chica que no deja de molestarme. Me lanza miradas asesinas, e incluso llenó mi shampoo con loción para pies — contaba la chica mirando a alguien lejos.

Cuando Zack volteaba, notaba que Carly se encontraba entre la nieve observando con odio a Mel, incluso haciéndole un par de señas.

—Ah, ella es Carly. Diría que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, pero considerando que logró eliminar a la mayoría la temporada pasada sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y eso porque todos dimos por hecho que estaba loca, creo que deberías tener cuidado con ella — le aconsejaba el muchacho.

—¿Ella? ¿Quieres decir que fue como 'la gran villana'? — preguntaba la chica arqueando la ceja, observando a Carly cuando ésta se iba, y Zack asentía —. ¿Cómo pudo ser así? ¡Si está loca!

—Eso dijimos todos…pero mejor no subestimarla — finalizaba el chico y luego miraba fijo a la muchacha —. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

—Oh, bueno…por nada en particular — fingía la chica, con una sonrisa —. Es sólo que…odio a los malvados. Lastimar a los demás no es bueno, aunque sea con tal de ganar…simplemente no está bien — decía la chica con semblante preocupado, y Zack sonreía ante el comentario.

—Me alegra que pienses así. Muchos no dudarían en traicionar a sus amigos con tal de ganar el millón — se alegraba el chico, y Mel fingía otra sonrisa, aunque el frío no le ayudaba —. Oye, toma…— decía, colocando un suéter sobre los hombros de la chica, quien sonreía ligeramente.

—¿No quieres tu suéter? Hace mucho frío — le preguntaba la chica, con ojos de asombro, y él sólo sonreía.

—Es de Sean — admitía él tranquilo, y detrás se veía como el rubio temblaba de frío.

—Hey, lindo…— llegaba sigilosa Carly con el muchacho, quien se sorprendía (y en el fondo, se alegraba) de ver a la pelirroja, aunque lo escondía muy bien.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu equipo? Ya sabes, para evitar que te eliminen… — le recordaba el a la chica; ambos estaban hasta atrás del equipo de los Camarógrafos.

—¡Que tierno que te preocupes por mí! — suspiraba la chica con ojos enamoradizos, y tomando al muchacho de las manos, mientras que el rubio sólo arqueaba las cejas —. Pero aproveché la tormenta de nieve y la neblina para venir a escondidas sin que nadie lo note.

—Considerando que siempre te destacas por gritar y bailar como loca, dudo mucho que no hayan notado ya tu ausencia — bufaba Sean observando a la pelirroja, quien sonreía pícara.

 **Confesionario**

—Carly desapareció en un punto del desafío…como siempre — bufaba entre dientes Jasmine, irritada.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Como sea, sólo quería verte. ¿Acaso no me extrañas? — preguntaba la chica colgándose del cuello del chico, quien tenía que tomarla de la cintura para que no lo llevara con ella al suelo.

—¿Tú cual crees que es la respuesta, tonta? — preguntaba de mal modo el muchacho, haciendo que la chica se despegara un poco de él.

—Que sí — remataba la chica juguetona, acercándose al rostro del muchacho y plantándole un fugaz beso en los labios, dejándolo perplejo.

—¿Qué pasó con eso de hacer 'todo lo posible por ganar'? — preguntaba el chico al cabo de unos segundos, y Carly lo abrazaba del cuello, y lucía pensativa, sin que Sean pusiera resistencia.

—¡Eso hago, cariño! Planeo derrotar a todos y ganar, por los dos. Pero también hay que darnos tiempo para ambos — respondía la chica, y el muchacho bufaba.

—¡CARLY! — gritaba Jasmine a lo lejos de mal humor, y captaba la atención de la chica.

—¡Es mi llamado! Nos vemos, lindo — se despedía de un desconcertado rubio.

—¡Sean! ¿Vas a quedarte parado ahí como idiota todo el desafío? Ya hemos llegado a la villa, ¡Andando! — le gritaba al frente del grupo Zack, y el chico de inmediato corría detrás de su equipo, molesto.

 **Microfonistas**

—¿Dónde demonios estabas? — preguntaba Sarah cuando Carly se reincorporaba al grupo.

—Oh, nada. Simplemente tenía que hacer una visita conyugal…— reía la pelirroja ante la mirada de la rubia, que captaba la broma de inmediato y no le causaba nada de gracia —. ¿No dirás nada, Sarah?

—No tengo nada que decir. Por más que me repugne su relación, Sean ya no es de mi incumbencia — aclaraba la chica fingiendo desinterés —. Además, creo que están hechos el uno para el otro — decía luego con mirada fulminante.

—¡¿VERDAD QUE SÍ?! Se lo recuerdo todo el tiempo…— se emocionaba Carly haciendo enojar más y más a Sarah, y luego reía —. Eres tan fácil de manejar…

—No sé cómo pude haber hecho una alianza con una loca como tú — recordaba Sarah muy molesta, y Carly se encogía de hombros.

—Al final, la loca llegó más lejos que todos los demás — le recordaba y Sarah rodaba los ojos.

—"¡Apresúrense, tontos! ¡Les aseguro que todas sus abuelas roban más rápido que ustedes!" — tarareaba Liz al frente del grupo, junto con Jas y Stephen —. Estoy segura de que escuché algo así. Debió de ser Selene, probablemente ya llegaron a la villa.

—Cómo la odio…— susurraba Sarah y Carly al unísono al escuchar el nombre de la rubia, y luego abrían los ojos como platos al notar la coincidencia, y volteaban a verse, sorprendidas —. ¿Tú? — preguntaban de nuevo al unísono, señalando a la otra —. ¿A ella?

—Esa chica representa todo lo que odio en la vida…es como una combinación de muchos globos, Chris McLean, y tú — admitía Carly, y Sarah fruncía el ceño.

—¿Sabes? Creo que podemos hacer uso de esta situación…— decía con cautela Sarah, captando la atención de Carly.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quizá podemos hacer una alianza…para poder sacarla del juego, solamente. Considerando lo insoportable que es. —Proponía la rubia, y Carly sonreía.

—¿No habías dicho que no volverías a aliarte conmigo? — preguntaba la pelirroja, y Sarah bufaba.

—Es lo menos que quiero hacer, créeme. Pero tenemos que aprovechar la oportunidad ahora que podemos. De otra manera, nadie la votará — explicaba la rubia y luego le ofrecía su mano a la chica —. ¿Tregua? — preguntaba, y Carly quedaba pensativa.

—Tregua — chocaba su mano con la de la rubia, decidida.

 **Confesionario**

—¿Qué si confío en Carly? Por supuesto que no. Pero esta puede ser mi oportunidad perfecta para deshacerme de Selene, y más tarde de la pelirroja loca de Playboy. Dos pájaros de un tiro, y ninguna de ellas sabrá de donde vino el golpe — sonreía malévola Sarah.

.

—Sarah en definitiva no se espera una traición a este punto. Será tan divertido verla caer de nuevo — sonreía Carly.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¡Ahí está la villa! — sonreía Liz señalando el lugar, que estaba prácticamente frente a ellos.

—Excelente observación — susurraba Stephen con algo de sarcasmo, y la oji verde miraba molesta.

—Stephen es tan fastidioso — susurraba Liz a Jasmine.

—¿Eh? — preguntaba la rubia sin comprender, causando un suspiro de su amiga.

 **Dobles**

—¡Bájala más! — susurraba Selene con exasperación a Marcos, quien bajaba junto con Paula por una chimenea.

—¿Tú crees que es fácil? — preguntaba de mala gana el chico —. Estoy procurando no caer.

—¿Pueden dejar de pelear? Despertarán a…quienes vivan aquí — les pedía Paula cuando con ayuda de Marcos lograba caer de pie silenciosamente en el suelo de la casita, y Marcos detrás de ella.

—Junten todos los regalos en el saco y salgan por la puerta sin ruido alguno. ¡Rápido! — 'gritaba' Selene por la chimenea, y luego bajaba del tejado.

—Bueno, tomemos todos los regalos — sugería Paula bastante incómoda por la situación, debido a que ambos muchachos se encontraban solos. Además, la chica temblaba por el frío.

—De acuerdo — respondía el muchacho igual de incómodo y ambos se acercaban al iluminado árbol de Navidad, donde debajo se encontraban los regalos, y se disponían a tomar todos los regalos rápidamente, antes de que Selene enfureciera.

—Mal-maldigo a e-este frio…Só-sólo está ha-ha-haciendo todo m-más difi-ficil — susurraba la chica mientras recolectaba los regalos que faltaban, puesto que Marcos habían ido por los adornos —. De-de haber sa-sabido, me ha-habría puesto algo…— decía la chica frotando sus brazos con demasiado frío, y luego notaba el silencio que reinaba en la habitación —. ¿Mar-Marcos? ¿Te-te importaría a-ayudarme? Tenemos que apresurarnos…— comenzaba reprender al chico cuando una abrigadora chamarra de cuero caía sobre los hombros de ella, tomándola por sorpresa.

Cuando la chica volteaba, se encontraba con Marcos, quien la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué…qué es esto? — preguntaba la chica, confundida, tocando la chaqueta.

—Así dejarás de sentir frío — respondía el chico, procurando seriedad, pero con una mirada comprensiva en sus ojos.

—¿De dónde…? No podemos llevarla, debe ser de alguien más — decía la chica, aún sorprendida por el acto de él.

—Estaba envuelta, era uno de los regalos — señalaba el, y ella observaba en el suelo muchas envolturas rotas: el chico había abierto todos los regalos que ella le había pasado hasta encontrar la chaqueta para dársela —. Y nuestro trabajo es robar los regalos, así que no hay problema. Ahora, es momento de irnos — finalizaba el chico tomando el saco, y cargándolo en su espalda, caminando hacia la puerta, mientras Paula lo miraba sorprendida.

 **Confesionario**

—Nunca había visto a Marcos ser…así — quedaba pensativa la muchacha, realmente sorprendida.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

 **Camarógrafos**

—¡Debemos apresurarnos si no queremos que los idio…es decir, los otros equipos nos ganen! — corría Mel al lado de Zack, mientras el resto ya se encontraba asaltando las casas, en silencio.

—¿A dónde más podemos ir? — preguntaba el chico y en eso, Mel observaba lo que parecía ser la estructura de una escuela, y sonreía.

—Ven conmigo — lo tomaba de la mano y juntos corrían hacia la escuela.

—…Pero Ash era mucho más fuerte que él… ¡mucho más fuerte que todos! — caminaba pensativa Penny, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, alejada del resto del equipo —. Ahora todo me queda claro, ¡Wade estuvo detrás del sabotaje de Ash! — decía emocionada alzando las manos, pero luego suspiraba exhausta, y bajaba la cabeza —. Es inútil. No hago más que inventar patéticas teorías…Pero Sean dijo que esto había sido una especie de sabotaje. Y si fue así, ¿quién hubiera sido tan tonto para hacerlo? Ash era el más fuerte de todos, era muy fuerte…demasiado — recordaba la chica el aspecto del joven, y luego se veía arrepentida, y sacudía la cabeza —. ¡No puedo estar pensando en Ash de esa manera! — se reprendía a sí misma y luego se agarraba la cabeza —. Fred debe estar odiándome en este preciso momento…pero él sabe que Ash no me interesa, porque lo amo a él, ¿no? ¿Lo sabe? — se preguntaba y luego suspiraba —. Debo de averiguar a qué se refería Sean. Pero también debo ganar este desafío, así que… — se decía a sí misma y corría a la casa más cercana.

—¿No te parece asombroso? La noche, las luces alumbrando a las coloridas casas, intensificando su color…este simplemente es el paisaje navideño perfecto — describía artísticamente Bay, observando emocionada a su alrededor.

—Sí…— respondía de inmediato Wade, con ojos enamoradizos, observando a la bella chica mientras traía pesadamente el saco de regalos consigo.

—¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? Eso luce pesado — preguntaba la chica observando al muchacho, que lidiaba con el peso.

—¿Eh? ¡No, de ninguna manera! Soy…bastante fuerte — respondía el chico afirmando con la cabeza, y estaba por mostrar sus bíceps, pero al recordar que era muy débil, se abstenía.

—¿Qué crees que debamos hacer ahora? — preguntaba la chica caminando al lado de él con una dulce sonrisa, lo cual dejaba a Wade completamente perdido.

—Pues…creo que con estos regalos de nuestra parte bastará. Tenemos que llevarlos de regreso a nuestro trineo, y esperar a los demás — respondía él a lo cual ella asentía.

—¡Perfecto! Eso me dará tiempo de guardar el paisaje en mi cabeza, para poder dibujarlo después — se alegraba la chica, caminando junto con Wade al trineo.

—Eres una amante del arte, ¿cierto? — preguntaba con nerviosismo el chico.

—Una amante empedernida. Simplemente…el expresar tus emociones por medio del arte, es de las mejores sensaciones que puedes experimentar en la vida. Contemplar algo bello, admirarlo por lo hermoso que es, y a la vez, buscar en él y descifrar el mensaje, qué es lo que el autor quiere comunicarte, la razón por la cual te encuentras viendo a esa hermosa pieza en ese preciso momento… ¿entiendes lo que digo? Narraba la chica soñadora y luego se detenía a preguntarle al chico, quien miraba embobado a Bay.

—Sí, perfectamente…— respondía el chico perdido en lo hermosa que Bay resultaba ser.

 **Microfonistas**

—Controla a la chica loca — pedía bastante molesto Stephen a Liz, mientras ambos con una cuerda intentaban hacer que Carly bajara por una chimenea, pero la pelirroja se retorcía divertida, impidiendo el acto.

—No es tan fácil como crees — respondía la peli negra malhumorada, lidiando con Carly

—Todo es fácil con algo de intelecto — retrucaba el muchacho, y ella bufaba.

—Bájenla ya, no podré estar cuidando el trineo por mucho más tiempo — les recordaba tranquilamente Kyu, vigilando que nadie se acercara a los regalos del equipo.

—¡Carly! Si no bajas en este momento, prometo asegurarme de que seas la siguiente eliminada, y si no lo logro, prometo pedirle a Zack que expulse a Sean lo más pronto posible — amenazaba Jasmine dentro de la casita, y la pelirroja abría los ojos como platos.

—¿Vivir sin Sean? — se preguntaba y luego saltaba directo dentro de la casita, regresándole el aire a Stephen y Liz —. ¡De ninguna manera! — decía heroica y Jasmine la silenciaba.

—A robar regalos, Carly. No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que eso se te da muy bien — le decía la líder a la chica, quien asentía sonriente.

—Finalmente accedió — celebraba Liz cuando Kyu la ayudaba a bajar.

—No sé cómo logró quedar en tercer lugar…simplemente no lo entiendo —admitía éste, consternado.

—Quizá necesite ayuda…— bufaba Stephen arriba de la chimenea, un tanto avergonzado.

—¿El intelecto no puede resolver eso? — lo burlaba Liz, ocasionando una mirada de odio por parte del geek.

—Te pasaré la soga, amigo — ofrecía Kyu lanzando la cuerda al chico, quien lograba amarrarla a la cañería de la casa, y se disponía a bajar.

—Simplemente patético — opinaba Sarah 'aburrida', pero dirigía su mirada por todas partes, en busca de algo.

—¿Se te perdió algo, rubia cabeza hueca? — preguntaba Liz notando el comportamiento de la rubia, quien simplemente la ignoraba.

—¿Qué rayos…? — preguntaba Kyu cuando volteaba y observaba de lejos como Paula y Marcos caminaban por la villa, buscando otra casa que robar.

 **Confesionario**

—Luego de que al final del desafío pasado, Paula y yo pudimos arreglar las cosas, creí que eso significaba que ella ya no se juntaría con Marcos, debido a que nuestra relación es más importante para ella — narraba el chico en una mezcla de decepción y enojo —. Veo que no es así.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Lo lamento mucho, amigo — le decía Stephen cuando luego de un largo rato, lograba bajar de la casa —. Cuando te dije que intentarás arreglar las cosas con tu novia, no creí que ella preferiría seguir con…bueno, ya sabes. De verdad lo siento — terminaba el chico, observando al extranjero, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la pareja.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Kyu? — preguntaba Liz preocupada, viendo al chico.

—Sí…si, sigamos — intentaba convencerlos desanimado, y caminaba jalando el pesado trineo.

—Ya escucharon al asiático — decía Sarah subiendo los pies como diva dentro del trineo, cuando Jasmine y Carly salían a unirse con el equipo.

 **Dobles**

—¿Dónde estabas, Kit? — preguntaba Mireya preocupada, encontrándose al chico cuando el equipo estaba por salir de la villa.

—¿Eh? — preguntaba el chico luciendo desconcertado —. Oh…fui a orinar — decía señalando detrás de una casita.

—¿Tanto tiempo? — preguntaba Mireya confundida, y Selene al vislumbrar al chico, se acercaba.

—¿Y bien, Kit? ¿Dónde están los regalos y adornos que robaste? — preguntaba la capitana impaciente, con ambas manos en las caderas, mientras Kit miraba preocupado.

—Eh…— no podía responder el chico, visiblemente nervioso ante la mirada de la rubia.

—Aquí están — interrumpía Mire, dándole a la líder el saco que pertenecía a ella —. Justo me estaba diciendo lo fácil que fue robar tantos regalos…Kit es sin duda sorprendente — decía fingiendo asombro con una sonrisa, ante la mirada juiciosa de Selene, quien inspeccionaba el saco que 'pertenecía a Kit'.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Mildred? — preguntaba la rubia, y era interrumpida.

—Mireya…— corregía Mire un tanto molesta.

—Como sea… ¿cuántas cosas robaste? — preguntaba la líder con ojos entrecerrados, analizando el comportamiento de la muchacha.

—Eh…ninguno, lamentablemente — fingía tristeza la chica —. No logro entrar a las casas, no soy tan atlética — se excusaba.

—¿Y planeas quedarte parada ahí, viendo como los otros miembros eficientes del equipo, como Kit, hacen todo el trabajo por ti? — la reprendía molesta Selene, mientras Kit miraba angustiado —. Si perdemos el desafío de hoy, no dudes que seas tú quien se vaya a casa — y con eso, la rubia se retiraba lejos del par.

—¿Por qué me defendiste? ¡Ahora ella te odia! — cuestionaba el muchacho a Mireya, quien sonreía cálidamente.

—Porque somos amigos, y los amigos se cubren las espaldas — guiñaba un ojo la chica, y Kit miraba asombrado.

—Pero te eliminarán…

—No si ganamos el desafío — le recordaba ella, y luego lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba consigo —. ¡Tenemos que irnos! — decía cuando todo su equipo estaba por llevar sus cosas al trineo.

 **Confesionario**

—¿Mireya hizo eso…por mí? — preguntaba Kit, todavía asombrado ante la cámara —. ¿Por qué hacer algo así por un desconocido? — preguntaba, y luego se veía su expresión ensombrecida —. ¿Por qué?

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¿A dónde habías ido, viejo? — preguntaba Marcos al ver al par llegar, mientras inconscientemente ayudaba a Paula a subir al trineo, y ella miraba sorprendida.

—Fue a orinar — respondía de inmediato Mireya, y Paula miraba extrañada.

—¿Tanto tiempo? — preguntaba Paula cuando su mejor amiga subía al trineo.

—¡Lo sé! — susurraba Mire sorprendida.

Mientras, Marcos miraba fijamente al chico, quién por supuesto percibía la tensión que emanaba el concursante, pero intentaba ignorarlo, yendo al frente del trineo.

—¿Qué pasa, Marcos? — preguntaba Paula al notar el inusual comportamiento de él.

—Nada…— decía el chico seriamente, viendo a Kit pasar.

 **Camarógrafos**

—Creo que es hora de irnos — recordaba Zack cuando de la escuela, él y Mel ya había robado todos los regalos que encontraron, y el chico cargaba el pesado saco en su espalda.

—A correr, entonces — decía Mel con una sonrisa, guiando a Zack entre la oscuridad del edificio.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja 'accidentalmente' dejaba caer un juguete que encontró entre los adornos, provocando que el apuesto muchacho resbalara, llevándola a él consigo, y cayendo encima de Mel, con el saco aplastándolos.

—¡Ouch! — se quejaba Zack sobando su espalda —. Lo siento mucho, Mel — se disculpaba el muchacho encima de la pelirroja, quien ocultaba su sonrisa tras el éxito de su plan.

—¡Oh, no! Yo lo siento, de verdad…— se disculpaba la chica, con una mano en su pecho —. Ocasioné que tropezaras, no tienes idea de cuanto lo siento.

—Está bien — sonreía Zack relajado, observando a la bella muchacha, quien devolvía la sonrisa de inmediato, ninguno moviéndose en lo absoluto.

Lo que no sabían era que, desde la entrada de la escuela, una figura los observaba detenidamente, y luego se echaba a correr.

 **Microfonistas**

—Creo que debí haber comido algo antes de salir…— decía Liz entre diente, jalando con el resto de su equipo el trineo gracias a una cuerda.

—¿Crees que eso habría aumentado tu desempeño? — preguntaba Stephen jalando de la misma cuerda que ella, y luego bufaba —. Por supuesto que lo crees.

—Lo dices porque no has conseguido nada que te vuelva más fuerte — retrucaba Liz molesta con el pelirrojo.

—Claro que tengo algo, se llama intelecto. Pero por supuesto no lo comprenderías — la enfrentaba él, mientras tenía complicaciones con la cuerda.

—¡Jasmine! — gritaba Liz al borde de la desesperación.

—¡No aceptaré quejas de nadie hasta que hayamos llegado al final de la colina! ¿Me entendieron? — avisaba la rubia visiblemente irritada.

—¡Sería más sencillo si ella bajara del trineo! — reponía Stephen, señalando a Carly, dormida en el trineo.

—Yo lo arreglo — se ofrecía Sarah dejando de tirar de la cuerda, y al acercarse a Carly, la golpeaba tan fuerte que la tumbaba fuera del trineo, y la pelirroja terminaba en la nieve.

—¡Hey! — se quejaba Carly molesta, con su boca llena de nieve —. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — preguntaba en un susurro a la rubia.

—Nadie debe sospechar — aseguraba divertida, y volvía a jalar la cuerda.

—¿Qué buscas, Kyu? — preguntaba Liz al coreano, que jalaba de la misma cuerda que ella y Stephen, mientras que Carly y Sarah jalaban de la otra junto con Jasmine.

—Al otro equipo — respondía el extranjero con la mirada fija en la neblina —. En caso de que Paula y Marcos sigan rondando juntos.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando? — preguntaba Liz preocupada —. Después de todo, ambos están en el mismo equipo. Es lógico que estén juntos todo el tiempo, y algo que no puedes cambiar.

—Creo que lo que mi amigo teme, es que los dos formen un fuerte vínculo de afección por el hecho de convivir uno con el otro tanto tiempo, y de manera tan cercana — sugería Stephen con seriedad mirando fijamente a Kyu, quien lucía más estresado de lo que últimamente era usual, y Liz miraba mal al geek.

—No se supone que debas decir esas cosas — lo reprendía.

—Uno no pueda pasarse por la vida mintiendo y engañando a la gente, Elizabeth. Yo solo digo las cosas tal y como son percibidas — se defendía el joven con calma, y ella achinaba los ojos.

—¡Sigan! — les recordaba Jasmine.

 **Dobles**

—¡Llegamos! Y eso que cargamos a la chica friolenta — decía Selene con un dejo de amargura en su voz, señalando a Paula, quien no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, es más, parecía tener fiebre.

—No me siento nada bien — decía la chica con un aspecto cansado —. No puedo bajar…— se lamentaba sobre el trineo, y Marcos se acercaba.

—Te ayudo — se ofrecía tomando dulcemente a la chica de la cintura, mientras ella lo abrazaba del cuello, y dejaba que la cargara hasta dejarla en la nieve, de pie.

—Gracias — agradecía ella, un tanto apenada, y el chico sonreía al verla.

—¡HEY, PAULA Y MARCOS! — llegaba Kyu de inmediato con el par, fingiendo una sonrisa que casi parecía maniaca.

—Hola, Kyu — saludaba la chica, quién en el fondo lamentaba que el momento entre ella y Marcos se viera interrumpido, pero además se sorprendía de la conducta del chico.

—¿Qué hay? — saludaba Marcos serio, pero procurando no armar una escena, lo cual sorprendía a Paula.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo te va? — le preguntaba el extranjero a su novia, quien comenzaba a temblar.

—Pues…bien, creo. El clima no está a mi favor el día de hoy — temblaba la chica, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Creo que tienes fiebre — decía Marcos cuando ponía su mano en la frente de la chica, y sentía lo acalorada que estaba.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, Marcos — interrumpía Kyu, separando a la muchacha del chico —. Yo cuidaré de mi novia.

—¡Regresa a tu equipo, perdedor! — le gritaba Selene al coreano, alarmando a todos.

—La odiamos…— susurraban Sarah y Carly al unísono.

—No te preocupes, Kyu. Estaré bien, me cuidarán bien aquí — señalaba Paula a Marcos y a su equipo, alejándose del coreano que quedaba inconforme.

—Oye, luces sexy enojada, regañando a extranjeros — se acercaba Math como un casanova a Selene, quien lo miraba de arriba abajo.

—No creas que me gusta que señalen lo obvio…idiota — respondía ella mirándolo con indiferencia —. Y cómo sea, no me interesan las observaciones de un bobo jugador de soccer o…lo que sea que seas. No me agradan las personas estúpidas — decía ella mirando sus uñas, y él ignoraba el comentario.

—¿Qué te parece una alianza? Con tu disposición y mi fuerza, llegaremos más lejos que los demás, a la final — proponía sonrientemente el apuesto chico, y ella lanzaba una risa seca.

—¿Aliarme con alguien de un intelecto evidentemente inferior? Ni en tus más vívidos sueños…— respondía ella alejándose, dejando al chico sonriente.

—Bueno, Microfonistas y Dobles. Mientras llegan los Camarógrafos, ustedes asegúrense de poner su trineo en un lugar donde sea seguro que no caerá colina abajo, y arruinará su desafío por completo — recomendaba Austin a los equipos y obedecían.

—Aquí estará bien — señalaba Randy a una gran roca y todo el equipo jalaba su trineo hasta ponerlo contra la roca —. La roca impedirá que el trineo se vaya colina abajo.

—Perfecto, Ryler…— felicitaba Selene y Randy ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Podemos dejarlo aquí, ¡no hay ninguna pendiente! — defendía su postura Liz, ante un irritado Stephen.

—No, la colina es irregular por todas partes. No hay manera de que podamos dejarla simplemente en la nieve sin que se vaya pendiente abajo. Tenemos que amarrar el trineo a algún lado— corregía Stephen a la oji verde —. Si llevaste Geometría, deberías saberlo.

—Si esta colina fuera irregular, ¡tú ya habrías caído! — gritaba Liz malhumorada —. ¿Tú qué dices, Jasmine? — preguntaba a la líder, quien había escuchado atenta a la conversación.

—Liz, creo que Stephen tiene razón. Sólo para más seguridad, ¿de acuerdo? — preguntaba dulcemente a su amiga, quién lucía derrotada.

—Bien…— respondía finalmente —. Yo la amarraré, entonces — decía tomando la soga amarrada al trineo y caminando hacia unos árboles.

—¿Segura que sabes hacer un buen nudo? — preguntaba desconfiado Stephen, y ella lo miraba mal.

—Creo que…lo hará bien — sonreía Jasmine a su mejor amiga, pero la chica solo seguía su curso.

—'¿Segura que sabes cómo hacer un nudo?' '¿Qué no viste Geometría? Todos saben Geometría…' Blah, blah — imitaba Liz con voz aguda, y malhumorada —. Estúpido Stephen, como lo detesto…— se quejaba la chica haciendo un fuerte nudo en el árbol, para mantener al trineo —. Pero no voy a dejar que me vea como una niña patética — terminaba los dos nudos, amarrándolos fuertemente —. Creo que esto estará bien…

—¡Llegamos! — anunciaba Zack jalando su trineo junto con el resto del equipo, con Mel sonrientemente a su lado y Penny detrás del par, luciendo aburrida.

—Últimos…no puedo decir que estoy orgulloso, Camarógrafos — anotaba en su pizarra Austin y el equipo lucía triste.

—Genial, eso significa que ganamos el desafío — interrumpía Selene con aires de superioridad, mirando a Mel que respondía con odio.

—¡Op, op, op! No tan rápido, mi querida Selene…— la detenía en seco el anfitrión —. Los Dobles ganaron la primera parte del desafío, que era robar regalos y traerlos de regreso a la punta de la colina…

—¡Y fuimos quienes trajeron más regalos! Eso nos da puntos extra, ¿cierto? — cuestionaba la líder de los Dobles, y Kit abría los ojos como platos.

—Oh, no…— se lamentaba el chico, confundiendo a todos.

—Oh, sí, Kit…— reía el anfitrión —. Selene, si hubieras visto la película, sabrías que, si bien el Grinch disfrutó robando todos esos costosos adornos y regalos de la Villa de los Quién, al final la pequeña Cindy Lou le hizo comprender que lo que hizo estuvo mal, ocasionando que el Grinch se arrepintiera y, en un espíritu muy poco navideño para mi gusto, regresara los regalos a sus dueños — explicaba el anfitrión ante la mirada de todos los participantes —. Es por eso que la segunda parte de su desafío será devolver los regalos de donde los tomaron.

—¿QUÉ? — preguntaba Selene atónita.

—¿Es enserio, McLean? — preguntaba Jasmine, y Penny miraba fijo a la rubia.

—-Muy en serio, roba novios — respondía el anfitrión —. Todos deberán volver colina abajo con sus trineos, y devolver los regalos. PERO, tienen que devolverlo a sus respectivos dueños, justo de donde los tomaron. Si devuelven los regalos a las personas equivocadas, pierden el desafío. — Explicaba para el pesar de los campistas.

—Oh, no…— recordaba Paula los regalos que Marcos había desenvuelto para encontrar la chaqueta.

—No te preocupes, recuerdo la casa — la tranquilizaba Marcos, y ella sonreía.

—Bien, el primer equipo que termine de repartir sus regalos a las personas indicadas, y llegue al centro de la plaza, gana el desafío — explicaba el anfitrión —. ¡Ahora! — sonaba el silbato.

—¡Vamos todos! — gritaba Zack, y señalaba a su equipo a que subieran al trineo, apretados por el tamaño.

—¿Por qué siento que esto no es una buena idea? — preguntaba Penny justo detrás de Zack, y él sonreía.

—Porque no la es — decía subiendo al trineo.

—Un momento, ¿qué…? — estaba por preguntar Skyler cuando el trineo salía disparado colina abajo por el peso del equipo.

—¡Genial! — gritaba emocionado Prince.

—¡No es genial! — corregía Penny y sin querer se aferraba al brazo de Zack.

—¿Qué? — preguntaba Mel completamente aterrada y se abrazaba de Zack, prácticamente encima de él.

Skyler sin siquiera pensarlo se aferraba del torso de Prince y cerraba los ojos, y el chico se sorprendía del acto, pero sonreía.

—Quizá…no era buena idea — opinaba Wade con sus manos sujetas al borde del trineo, luciendo bastante asustado.

—¡Se adelantan! Vamos, Dobles, por el trineo — ordenaba Selene y de inmediato todos los miembros del equipo corrían por el trineo.

—Vamos también — señalaba Jasmine a su equipo, y todos corrían a donde Liz había amarrado el trineo con un árbol, sin embargo, el trineo no estaba —. ¿Qué sucedió con el trineo? ¿Liz?

—Lo amarré justo aquí, lo prometo — aseguraba la muchacha angustiada.

—¡Pues no está! — gritaba Sarah enfadada.

—El nudo debió haberse zafado…te dije que debías saber cómo hacer un nudo — le reprochaba Stephen a la chica, que miraba angustiada.

—Pero, lo amarré bien… ¡no podía deshacerse! — se defendía la chica algo asustada, defendiéndose ante su equipo.

—No es momento de pelear, tenemos que recuperar el trineo — interrumpía Jasmine, señalando el camino en la nieve por donde había pasado el trineo —. ¡Corran colina abajo!

—Perfecto — bufaba Stephen mirando mal a Liz, quien con ojos llorosos corría detrás del resto.

—¡Cuidado con el trineo! — gritaba Kyu, y Carly lo miraba.

—Eso suena familiar…— intentaba recordar Carly.

—¡Hasta la vista, perdedores! — pasaba riendo Selene en su trineo con el resto del equipo, quienes se deslizaban con velocidad por el peso.

—¡Maldita! — gritaban Sarah y Carly al unísono y corriendo se subían juntas a la parte trasera del trineo.

—¡Buena idea! — señalaba Kyu viendo como Paula y Marcos iban sentados arriba, y corría para subirse igual al trineo.

—Oigan, ¿qué hacen? — preguntaba Selene al frente del trineo, viendo una conmoción al fondo.

—Suban al trineo — señalaba Jasmine a Liz y Stephen, y la oji verde corría detrás de su amiga.

—¿El intelecto no puede ayudarte en esto? — preguntaba burlona Liz corriendo ágilmente y trepándose al trineo, mientras Stephen maldecía en su interior.

—Te ayudo — decía Jasmine jalando al chico y ayudándolo a saltar al trineo, donde ambos caían con su estómago en el borde, e intentaban aferrarse.

—¡Aléjense! — gritaba Tamara golpeando sus manos para que se soltaran.

—¿Y morir aquí? ¡No gracias! — gritaba Sarah, aferrándose como podía.

—Son dos chicas patéticas — las observaba Mireya al lado de Kit.

—Te ayudo — ofrecía Kit a Liz, quien en la esquina del trineo parecía estar a punto de caer, y la chica miraba atónita.

—Eh…— intentaba llamar la atención de Jasmine, pero ésta ya había subido por completo al trineo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Fuera! —gritaba Selene enfadada.

—¡Paula! — saludaba Kyu sonriente a su novia, quien se abrazaba del frío y la fiebre, intentando además no caer del trineo.

—Creo que-que n-no es bu-buen momento K-Kyu…— temblaba la chica cuando de un jalón caía de espaldas del trineo, y temía al momento en el cual se iba a estrellar contra la nieve y rodar, sin embargo, eso no pasó, puesto que sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba consigo devuelta al trineo.

Cuando la chica volteaba a ver quién la había salvado, resultó ser nadie más ni nadie menos que Marcos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó el chico preocupado, y ella más que asombrada, asintió.

—Sí. Gracias — respondió sin quitarle los ojos de encima al chico, quien sólo sonrió al ver a la chica a salvo.

—Paula, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No estás herida? — preguntaba de inmediato Kyu alzándose y sentándose al lado de su novia, tomándola de los hombros.

—Sí, sí..., estoy bien — aseguraba ella.

—Un momento, ¿ese no es su trineo? — preguntaba Randy a Jasmine, señalando una figura que se movía velozmente, a lo lejos.

—¡Sí! — se sorprendía la chica —. ¿A dónde se dirige? — preguntaba cuando veía su trineo rojo desplazarse a toda velocidad a una estructura.

—¡Se dirige a la escuelita! — señalaba Math a lo lejos, y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, el trineo se estrellaba contra la escuela, despedazándose y regando los regalos por doquier.

—Oh, no…— se lamentaba Jas, cuando veía que el trineo donde iban estaba por llegar.

—¡Fuera, locas! — pateaba Tamara a Carly y Sarah, quienes reían ante el comentario.

—Que divertida es…— se limpiaba una lágrima Carly caminando con Sarah, y Tamara las miraba mal.

—Jasmine…Jasmine, tengo que decirte algo urgentemente — caminaba Liz con su amiga.

—Ahora no Liz, tenemos que recuperar los regalos — la detenía Jas y junta corrían a la escuelita.

—¿Qué rayos…? — preguntaba Zack cuando corría junto con Mel a la escuelita, llevando los regalos que habían sacado de ahí, y encontraba a los alumnitos y maestritos desconcertados con la pila de regalos de los Microfonistas.

—¿ROPA INTERIOR? ¿Cómo puedes darme esto, Tommy? — preguntaba una niñita a su compañerito, observando una pieza de lencería muy provocativa —. Ni siquiera es de mi talla…

—No iba a darte eso, ¡lo juro! — aseguraba el niñito preocupado.

—¿Unas esposas? ¿Para qué, Señor Lou? — preguntaba una malhumorada maestra a un maestro, quién lucía nervioso.

—No, eso no es…— se excusaba el señor, pero la maestra llegaba y le pegaba un cachetazo, ante la mirada adolorida de los cinéfilos presentes.

—¿Qué clase de casas asaltamos? — preguntaba Liz arqueando la ceja.

—¿Asaltaron qué? — preguntaba exaltada la maestra, sin embargo, un coco caía del cielo y la dejaba dormida.

—Felicidades, Microfonistas y Camarógrafos, debido a que no repartieron sus regalos a las personas indicadas, ambos pierden el desafío — anunciaba Austin llegando en helicóptero, piloteado por Santana, quien lo tiraba despiadadamente.

—¡No! No otra vez — se lamentaba Jasmine, y Zack lucía estresado.

—Si los Dobles llegan a repartir todos sus regalos, serán los ganadores del desafío de hoy — anunciaba el conductor, y se veía a una chica llegar corriendo a la plaza.

—¡Repartimos nuestros regalos! No era muchos...— anunciaba Skyler sonriente, mostrando el saco vacío, y a su equipo detrás.

—Bueno, como su líder no pudo repartir sus regalos, no tienen el primer lugar, pero debido a que repartieron más que los Microfonistas, entonces quedan en segundo — anunciaba el anfitrión y los Camarógrafos lucían decepcionados, menos Zack quien parecía estar aliviado.

—¡TERMINAMOS! — gritaba Selene llegando a la plaza con sus sacos vacíos, y todos los Dobles atrás, victoriosos.

—¡Y ganan los Dobles! — anunciaba el anfitrión y ellos celebraban —. Hay primera clase para ustedes, de nuevo…Los perdedores son los Microfonistas, y no sé por qué eso no me sorprende. Como sea, nos vemos en la fogata. ¡Suban al avión! — señalaba y los Microfonistas tristes caminaban al avión.

—Como lo siento, Jas…— la consolaba Zack, comprensivo, y le daba un beso en la frente.

—Iba a suceder de todas formas, supongo — se lamentaba la chica, apretando la mano de su novio, y Mel se acercaba.

—Lamento mucho su derrota, Jas. Sé que se esforzaron, y siento que no haya sido suficiente — se 'compadecía' Mel con semblante preocupado, y Jasmine ocultaba su sorpresa.

—Bueno, gracias — agradecía y Zack la miraba sonriente.

—Nos vemos arriba — le decía adelantándose con su compañera pelirroja.

—Jas, tengo que decirte algo, y es realmente importante — llegaba Liz con su amiga.

—Ahora no, Liz, tengo que pensar en quién votar — la cortaba la rubia estresada, adelantándose al avión y la oji verde miraba con tristeza.

—Oye, rubia…— llegaba Penny al lado de Jasmine —. No es que realmente me importe ni nada parecido, pero hoy vi a la pelirroja del mal, o sea Mel, coquetear con tu patético noviecito, quien pareció devolvérselo con la misma moneda — le secreteaba a la rubia.

—¿Y desde cuándo tú los espías por mí? — preguntaba la rubia arqueando la ceja.

—No es que me encante ayudarte, pero debido a que odio a Mel puesto que está jugando todo el tiempo con la mente de Zack para manipularlo como ella quiere, me veo en la necesidad de decirte — le contaba la pelinegra.

—No caeré en tus trucos, Penny. Basta con eso de sabotearnos a Zack y a mí — le advertía Jasmine a la chica, dejándola sola.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para subir? ¿Quieres que te cuide? Puedo escabullirme a primera clase, si quieres. Ya sabes, Mire nos ayudaría con eso — preguntaba Kyu a su novia al notarla enferma, pero ella negaba con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, mi equipo cuidará de mí. Mejor ve a apoyar a tu equipo — le aconsejaba la chica alejándose con Marcos cerca, dejando sólo al pobre chico.

 **Confesionario**

—Siendo honesta, hoy noté un lado…diferente de Marcos. No fue el idiota machista, patán y amante de las mujeres que siempre suele ser. Fue amable, comprensivo, cuidadoso, buen compañero…— recordaba Paula asombrada, y esbozaba una media sonrisa —. Es como una faceta de Marcos que no había visto nunca. Y…me gusta.

.

—Paula y Marcos, Paula y Marcos, Paula y Marcos…— tarareaba Kyu abrazando sus piernas, ensimismado en sus pensamientos —. ¿Por qué, Paula? — se preguntaba

.

—Ahora veo todo claro. ¡Mel fue quien saboteó a Ash! Es tan obvio, quizá incluso utilizó a Zack para lograrlo. Debió haber cambiado los votos, de otra manera, él no se hubiera ido — realizaba Penny sorprendida consigo misma —. Pero yo la voy a desenmascarar frente a todo el equipo. Pagará por haberse metido con Ash… ¡Y conmigo! ¡Con Fred y conmigo! — corregía la chica.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

 **Fogata**

—Vaya noche la de ustedes, Microfonistas. No sólo arruinaron la noche para los habitantes de la escuelita, sino también para ustedes mismos — reía el anfitrión con las estrellas de la fama siendo cargadas por Alexa.

—Ni que lo digas…— bufaba Liz junto a un inestable Kyu.

—Bueno, como quiero ir a dormir, hora de revelar el resultado de su votación. Estrella de la fama para Jasmine, Kyu y Sarah…— nombraba y le lanzaban las estrellas al trío al mismo tiempo, y los tres lo atrapaban al instante, aunque luego caía de las manos de Kyu —. Patético…Y quedan Carly, Liz y Stephen — nombraba y Liz y Stephen se miraban con odio, mientras que Carly bostezaba.

—No le importa nada, ¿cierto? — preguntaba Jasmine a Sarah, y ésta asentía.

—Bueno, Stephen, tú estás a salvo…— nombraba el anfitrión y el chico por primera vez atrapaba la estrella —. Sólo queda una estrella, lo que significa que una de ustedes se irá esta noche, en el teleférico 'Bizcochos Navideños'. De nada — reía Austin y Liz miraba extrañada —. Y la última estrella de la fama es para…sorpresa, pero NO es para Liz. Lo que significa que te vas a casa — lanzaba la estrella a Carly, quien la mostraba victoriosa.

—¿Qué? — preguntaba Jasmine sorprendida, y Liz se levantaba triste —. Lamento lo que dije Liz, estaba enojada pero nunca quise que te fueras — se acercaba a su amiga, igual de triste.

—¿Entonces no me votaste? — preguntaba la oji verde y su amiga negaba con la cabeza, entonces se abrazaban —. Te extrañaré mucho, espero que tengas mucha suerte. Debes ganar.

—Lo haré, prometo esforzarme — sonreía la chica y luego su amiga parecía recordar algo.

—Por cierto…en el desafío de película de terror, Cory me dijo que vio a alguien comportarse de manera muy extraña…— decía la chica ante la mirada de Jas, y luego susurraba algo a su amiga.

—Apresúrate, el teleférico parte en 10 minutos — la apresuraba Austin y Liz se separaba de su amiga, y al caminar hacia la salida se encontraba con Stephen.

—Lamento que tu error te haya costado la estancia en el juego. Espero que, a partir de ahora, comiences a valorar la importancia del intelecto — le decía el chico con seriedad, y ella lo miraba molesta.

—Ojalá no ganes — respondía ella con simpleza, tomaba el paracaídas y se lanzaba fuera del avión.

—Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? — preguntaba Jasmine y Sarah, quien se encogía de hombros.

—Nos hizo perder el desafío, no había opción — decía la chica, y Carly asentía de igual modo.

—Pero, ustedes eran dos contra cuatro. ¿Cómo es que pasó? — se preguntaba la rubia, observando la salida por la cual había caído su amiga.

—Pronto la veremos — palmeaba su espalda Stephen, y la chica sentía, entonces ambos caminaban hacia la tercera clase.

—Debería lanzarme yo también — bufaba Kyu caminando hasta atrás del grupo —. Estúpidas estrellas…— decía luego y caminaba hacia un bote de basura, dispuesto a lanzar la estrella cuando veía algo —. Un momento…— se extrañaba el chico y del bote sacaba una soga con las puntas desprolijas, como si la hubiesen cortado.

El chico miraba sorprendido.

 **Confesionario**

—Lo de Liz… ¿fue sabotaje? — preguntaba el coreano observando la soga rota.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Un episodio lleno de drama, quizá más del que ustedes mismos percibieron. ¿Quieren ver más de Skyler rechazando a Prince? ¿A Sarah y Carly intentando sabotear a Selene sin éxito? ¿A los Dobles ganar todo el tiempo? ¿A Kyu llorar por Paula? Y lo más importante, ¿Quieren seguir viendo del anfitrión más guapo y perfecto de todos los tiempos? En ese caso, no dejen de sintonizar ¡TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD CHALLENGE! — anunciaba Austin y luego reía —. De verdad, no tienen que ver los otros tontos shows de Chris…

—Nos demandarán por esto…— suspiraba Alexa.

* * *

 **Basado en: How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)**

 **Equipo Ganador: Dobles**

 **Equipo Perdedor: Microfonistas**

 **Eliminado/a: Liz**

* * *

¡ **Hey! Actualicé como lo tenía planeado…bueno, quería actualizar en enero, pero es febrero 1, entonces…meh.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado el desafío y el episodio de hoy, sé que ya no es Navidad, pero quería un episodio navideño y sabía que si me esperaba hasta la próxima navidad probablemente nunca pasaría XD Así que, aquí lo tienen. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, no duden en ponerla en review, o en PM si tienen ciertas cosas que decir XD Inicialmente este iba a ser un capítulo corto para darme un break, pero terminó siendo esta monstruosidad, aun así lo amé.**

 **No se olviden de votar por quién creen que será el próximo eliminado ahora que Liz se fue. Sí, Liz, una de mis chicas preferidas de la primera temporada, a quien tanto amé, tuvo que irse en esta ocasión. Cualquiera puede irse, ¿no? Pero la veremos pronto, ya que el próximo epi es el Aftermath, así como al resto de los eliminados (yei).**

 **Quizá no actualice tan seguido debido a que tengo que meter trámites para una escuela, y, de hecho, debería estar estudiando para el examen de admisión, pero estoy aquí… .-. Con el propósito de tener tiempo para escribir después, quizá no lo haré tan seguido ahora. Pero tarde o temprano dará sus frutos, no se preocupen.**

 **Ya saben que amo cuando me comentan sus 'ships favoritos', sugerencias de nombres de ships, personajes favoritos, menos favoritos, desafío, canons, OTP, non-canons…en general lo que sea, así que no se abstengan.**

 **Por último, soy una persona a la que le ENCANTA hacer polls de los fics, pero sólo me deja FF tener abierta una en mi perfil, y quiero MÁS (tengo muchas para ustedes, con amor). Por lo tanto, ¿alguien recomienda alguna página/lugar donde pueda subir tantas polls como desee? Gracias de antemano.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! (O espero)**

 **R &R, saben que me inspiran :')**

— **Santy' B.**

* * *

 **FUN FACT #6: En términos de edad, teniendo 14 años en la primera temporada y ahora 15 en la temporada actual, Mireya es la competidora más pequeña de mi mundo de TD.**


	9. Aftermath I: Edición Microfonistas

**Éste capítulo está dedicado a una persona muy especial; persona única e inigualable.**

* * *

 **Aftermath I, Edición Especial: Los Microfonistas**

—¡Bienvenidos sean todos al primer episodio de Aftermath de la nueva temporada, Total Drama Hollywood Challenge! — anunciaba Francisco con entusiasmo y el público en el set aplaudía y vitoreaba.

—Estamos muy emocionados por ser parte de la nueva temporada, entrevistado a los competidores que sí fueron elegidos…a diferencia de nosotros — bufaba esto último por lo bajo Miri, y muchos reían.

—Pero por supuesto, eso no debe desanimarnos, porque mientras los nuevos competidores sufren en desafíos bizarros, nosotros miramos desde aquí y…Agus, ¿qué haces? — preguntaba a su otra compañera co-conductora, quien lucía distraída, mirando a otra dirección.

—¿Eh? — musitaba la chica luego de haber sido interrumpida —. Oh, nada…

—Olvidaste tus líneas — susurraba Miri a su lado, entre dientes.

—Lo siento — susurraba la muchacha de regreso, reincorporándose, y Francisco intentaba desviar la atención hacia él.

—Bueno televidentes, como pudimos ver, esta temporada está llena de amores, desamores, traiciones, nuevas amistades, y sobre todo mucho, MUCHO drama — les recordaba el chico mientras la pantalla pasaba diversas imágenes de la nueva temporada, y todos vitoreaban.

—Bueno…no está mal — bufaba Rebeca 'aburrida', limándose las uñas.

—¡Está genial, Rebeca! — gritaba Miri con intención de irritar a la chica, quien sólo bufaba.

—Ahora, es momento de pasar a entrevistar a los nuevos perdedores, quienes serán entrevistados por nuestra compañera…¿dónde está Agus? — preguntaba Francisco cuando la chica desaparecía.

—No sé…no vi cuando se fue — se angustiaba Miri buscando a su compañera, sin embargo, no había rastro de la chica.

—Bueno…mientras ella regresa — continuaba Francisco con el show — presentaremos los segmentos más interesantes hasta ahora en el arranque de esta nueva temporada, que luce muy prometedora.

—Así es Francisco, los cinéfilos han echado chispas en la competencia — asentía Miri y miraba a la pantalla —. Tal es el caso de los gemelos menos preferidos de la televisión, Sean y Sarah, quien al parecer ya no son tan cercanos como antes — y se mostraba una fotografía de los hermanos mirándose con rencor.

—Luego de que Sarah se sintiera traicionada por Sean, y éste anduviera coqueteando con todas las chicas que se le ponían en frente…— bufaba la última oración el chico, puesto que la temporada pasada Francisco gustaba de Mireya —, la relación entre ellos pareció romperse. Sarah dejó de vestirse de la misma manera que su hermano, casi no hay contacto entre ellos, y por lo que parece, ahora cada quien tiene su propio juego individual. Parece que la alianza del mal ha desaparecido — decía y el público soltaba un alarido.

—Pero los competidores no pueden quedarse tranquilos, debido a los nuevos males que parece acecharlo ahora… — decía Miri tenebrosa y en la pantalla aparecían las imágenes de Mel y Selene —. Dos nuevas competidoras han llegado a la isla: Selene, la líder nata pero agresiva de los Dobles, y Mel, la asesora de Zack, el guapísimo líder de los Camarógrafos. Hasta ahora, ambas chicas se han concentrado en ganar a toda costa, consiguiendo el odio de muchos de sus compañeros — y se mostraba una imagen de Selene gritándole a todo su equipo.

—Esa chica me aterra…— confesaba Katie asustadiza.

—¡A mí igual! — secundaba Sadie y las amigas se abrazaban.

—No tiene nada de malo. La chica es hábil, y tiene disposición. Aprecio el esfuerzo por ganar — defendía a la rubia Courtney, y Duncan a su lado reía.

—Tú hiciste lo mismo y ni siquiera llegaste a los tres finalistas — la burlaba, pero luego veía la imagen de Selene —. Pero eso no quita que la chica sea muy sexy…al igual que tú — alzaba las cejas a la tigreña, quien lo empujaba lejos.

—Es sólo una nueva Heather, — interrumpía Jessica de brazos cruzados — no creo que merezca ganar.

—¿Y qué hay de Mel? — preguntaba Terri luego —. ¿Nadie va a comentar lo mala que es al tratar de arruinar la relación entre Jasmine y Zack? — señalaba la chica enfadada.

—Jasmine hizo lo mismo la temporada pasada. Creo que esa chica hace bien en darle una cucharada de su propia medicina — comentaba Ro con rencor, puesto que, en la temporada pasada, Zack dejó de gustar de ella cuando comenzó a convivir con Jasmine.

—¡PERO LOS DOS SON ADORABLES! — gritaba una fan en el público, y luego sacaba un cartel que decía " _Zackmine 4ever_ ".

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A GRITARLE A ROCÍO ASÍ O TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO! — gritaba una fan del otro lado y muchos abucheos se escuchaban de ambas partes.

—¡Suficiente! — interrumpía Francisco, poniendo fin a la discusión —. Si bien tanto Selene como Mel son bastante rudas, ninguna supera en ningún modo a la gran villana de Total Drama Countdown, es decir, Carly — y mostraba la pantalla una foto de la pelirroja, donde lucía más seria de lo que acostumbra, como modelo de portada.

—Esa chica es mala hasta los huesos — afirmaba Dylan tomado de la mano con Jessica, ya que se hicieron novios en el final de la temporada pasada.

—¡Pero si está completamente loca! — gritaba Sam señalándola —. ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir a tantas votaciones? ¿Acaso nadie fue lo suficientemente listo como para sacarla? — preguntaba frustrada.

—Tranquila, amor…— intentaba calmarla el guapo Tomás, y Sam sonreía ante su novio.

—¡CARLY! — lloraba Mark, el gordito, sentado en la tribuna al lado de un muy serio Fred, y Jake intentaba calmarlo —. ¿POR QUÉ? — lloraba, ya que gustaba de Carly, pero ella lo traicionó luego de haber perdido el millón de dólares.

—No entiendo que le ve…— intentaba comprender Riaya —. Pero la chica eliminó a casi todos. La gran mayoría fue eliminado gracias a Carly, de una manera u otra, logró sacar a todos. Nunca debimos subestimarla — recordaba las hazañas de la pelirroja, y todos miraban asombrados.

—Sin embargo, parece que le afectó demasiado el desafío del 'Juego del Miedo' de la temporada pasada, — recordaba Miri, ya que, en ese desafío, Carly había sido torturada mentalmente por Chris McLean y la había vuelto más loca de lo usual — puesto que ha dejado de ser la villana que solía ser. Casi no ha complotado contra alguien, y sólo se la pasa desviviendo por la atención de nuestro nada querido Sean — y se mostraba en pantalla una foto de Carly besando a Sean de sorpresa.

—La pareja ideal, una pareja de idiotas — bufaba Francisco, y era interrumpido por un llorisqueo.

—¡CARLY! — desbordaba lágrimas el gordito, y muchos intentaban consolarlo, pero era imposible.

—Mejor…cambiemos de tema — recomendaba Miri a su compañero, y él asentía.

—Pasando a cosas más interesantes, ¿por qué no hablamos del triángulo amoroso predominante en esta nueva temporada? — preguntaba el conductor y el estudio se llenaba de vitoreo y porras del público.

—Así es, les hablamos del trío entre Kyu, Paula y Marcos, señoras y señores — sonreía Miri, mostrando una foto de cada uno, y todos aplaudían.

—Sin duda, estos tres han dado mucho de que hablar — observaba Francisco las fotos —. En resumen, Kyu y Paula tardaron toda una temporada en darse cuenta de que debían estar juntos, sin embargo Marcos rondaba por ahí cerca de la hermosa muchacha, aunque ella lo rechazó directamente, puesto que no quería salir con ningún chico malo y además quería a Kyu. Sin embargo, en la nueva temporada Marcos y Paula están en un equipo, y Kyu en otro, por lo cual los primeros dos han convivido más y ahora al parecer, nuestra queridísima Paula tiene dudas acerca de sus sentimientos — terminaba de contar el chico y muchos en el público se asombraba.

—Si no nos creen, véanlo ustedes mismos — decía Miri y señalaba a pantalla, donde comenzaba a correr el video de un confesionario.

 **Confesionario**

—De acuerdo…no quería decir nada, ya que es algo que no se debe comentar, pero necesito sacarlo, entonces lo diré…— llegaba Paula al confesionario, ya de noche —. Últimamente me he sentido muy…¿extraña? Usaré esa palabra debido a que no quiero usar las otras que se me ocurren — mencionaba y se cubría el rostro con ambas manos —. Pero he visto a Marcos…diferente, y tan cambiado. ¿Puede cambiar alguien tan repentinamente? ¿Y por qué? Ahora es lindo, buen compañero, comprensivo, atento, amable…no el patán que solía conocer y con quién pelee toda la temporada pasada. ¿Pero está bien sentir esto? Simplemente estoy tan confundida…Claro que quiero a Kyu, pero él también ha estado actuando de una manera muy extraña. Lo he encontrado espiando, y me mira muy fijo, pero nunca responde, no sin sarcasmo y de vez en cuando le veo un tic en el ojo…— señalaba la chica, recordando confundida —. ¿Estoy viendo sólo lo que yo quiero ver? ¿O simplemente tomé la decisión equivocada desde un principio? — terminaba la chica seriamente ante la cámara.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Al parecer, la bella finalista no está tan segura de sus sentimientos por Kyu, su actual novio — y se mostraba una fotografía de Kyu mirando con recelo a Paula y Marcos, mientras hablaban.

—¿Por qué se pelean por ella? No tiene nada de especial — bufaba Rebeca, viendo con desprecio a la chica.

—¿De qué hablas? Si es bellísima — contradecía Tomás viendo con una sonrisa la foto de la chica, y a su lado, su novia lo miraba mal —. Pero no tanto como tú, linda — corregía abrazando su novia.

—Oigan, ¿por qué no mejor hablamos como Penny se besó con… — sugería Matt divertido, pero era interrumpido cuando Francisco le lanzaba un Chris dorado a la cara, ante la mirada atenta de Fred que parecía molestarse.

—¿Por qué no mejor…? — pensaba Francisco cuando veía a Agus entrar al estudio, y sonreía aliviado —. ¿Por qué no iniciamos con las entrevistas a los perdedores? —y el público aplaudía.

—¿A dónde fuiste? — preguntaba Miri un tanto inquieta su compañera recién llegada.

—Fui a mi camerino… — explicaba la muchacha un tanto seria, o más bien pensativa, para su personalidad usual.

—Aquí viene nuestro primer invitado. Alguien de carácter fuerte sin lugar a dudas, con muchas capacidades que su equipo podía utilizar a su favor, sin embargo, arruinó el desafío para su equipo y su estancia en el juego gracias a su mal carácter. Démosle la bienvenida a ¡Tomás! — anunciaba Francisco cuando el chico entraba de mala gana, tirando la cortina del 'backstage' y dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante al chico, además de dar una mala cara hacia el público, quien quedaba atónito.

—Tu turno…— susurraba Miri a Agus, quien se recomponía luego de estar distraída un buen rato.

—Y dinos Tomas, ¿cómo fue tu experiencia en el juego? — preguntaba la chica recuperando la postura, aunque no luciendo muy interesada en el tema.

El chico al momento lanzaba una mirada llena de furia y haciendo que el trío de conductores se echara para atrás.

—¿Cómo fue para mí? ¿Realmente esa es la primera pregunta que decides hacerme? — pregunta con rudeza a la muchacha.

—Eh…

—Bueno, ahí te va tu respuesta — reía con amargura el muchacho y posaba sus puños firmemente sobre el sofá —. Estar en esa fábrica de porquería, compitiendo en estúpidos desafíos, junto a un estúpido equipo, contra otros igual de estúpidos equipos, para luego terminar siendo no sólo estúpidos, sino también perdedores. Luego, tuvimos que volver a un tonto avión, donde sufrí una patética fogata por un estúpido conductor, para terminar siendo eliminado por mi propio patético equipo. Si no ha quedado claro lo que quiero decir, entonces lo resumiré. ¡Fue la experiencia más estúpida que haya vivido en toda mi vida! —finalizaba gritándolo en la cara de Agus, quien miraba descontenta.

—Oye, tranquilo…viejo — intentaba tranquilizarlo Francisco, pero con temor.

—¿Y cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Si después de todo, mi equipo terminó eliminándome solo porque no parecí caerles bien — comenzaba a enfurecerse el chico, tomando la mesita del centro del escenario y lanzándola hacia la tribuna de concursantes, la cual impactaba contra los que no lograban saltar a tiempo.

—¿Qué rayos le sucede? — preguntaba Rebeca, una concursante de la temporada pasada, debajo de la mesa junto con otras chicas.

—¡Deténganlo! — gritaba el otro Tomás, el de la temporada pasada, mientras con otros chicos de las otras temporadas corrían hacia el muchacho y se abalanzaban contra él, pero al ser un boxeador profesional, lograba batirlos.

—¿Cuál es el protocolo para una situación como esta? — preguntaba Miri confundida, cuando un florero pegaba contra la cámara.

* * *

 **ATENCIÓN**

—Sabemos que nuestro amado público está constituido no sólo por jóvenes adultos, sino también por niños y viejitos que nos ven desde asilos —. Hablaba tranquilamente Austin sentado en una mecedora, con un gato recostado en sus piernas, acariciándolo —. Para nuestro público de la tercera edad, les ofrezco los nuevos pañales de incontinencia con mayor soporte, súper absorbentes, marca Doña Chanclas. — Promocionaba el conductor, mostrando un paquete de pañales —. Y para el público en general, hemos decidido bloquear ciertas imágenes de contenido sensible para proteger su vista…¡y para los ancianos, también podemos proteger su vejiga y orgullo con estos pañales! — Anunciaba contento y el gato saltaba, tirando el paquete de pañales —. En resumen, volveremos a las instalaciones del Aftermath.

 **FIN**

* * *

—Bueno…no esperaba que esto terminara así —admitía Miri cuando la cámara volvía a encenderse y se mostraba a Tomas amarrado al sofá con cinta de aislar.

—Una última pregunta antes de que mates a todos…— anunciaba Francisco con sus tarjetas de diálogo en mano —. Ahora que quedaste fuera de la competencia, ¿qupe puedes decir de tu equipo?

—Bueno, no me sorprende que sigan perdiendo. Podré tener una actitud nada agradable, pero definitivamente soy alguien fuerte. Nadie en ese equipo parece ser lo suficientemente fuerte, a excepción de la líder rubia. Al principio quizá también el coreano, pero últimamente simplemente actúa como un patético tonto — admitía el chico más tranquilo, y fotos de Jasmine y Kyu se mostraban en pantalla.

—Definitivamente este Kyu está cada vez más deschavetado — afirmaba Jake, un concursante de la primera temporada, observando la pantalla.

—¿Quién dice 'deschavetado'? — preguntaba a su lado Matt, otro ex campista, y el primero se encogía de hombros.

—Sonará increíble, pero creo que tienes algo de razón — admitía Francisco —. Esta racha de derrota ha estado afectando al equipo de los Microfonistas, quien ahora sólo cuenta con cinco competidores. Quizá no han logrado ganar debido a la falta de habilidad física que poseen.

—No estoy muy segura. Es decir, Jasmine, Liz y Kyu son competidores muy fuertes, y aunque quieran 'disimularlo', Sarah y Carly también. Además, Jas es una excelente líder. No logro entender muy bien cómo es que logran perder al último momento. Parece como si una fuerza maligna reinara en el equipo — interrumpía Terri y varios asentían.

—Olvidas que Sarah y Carly están ahí — recordaba Jessica bufando y todos asentían.

—Suena lógico…— concordaba Gwen.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por tu, eh, tiempo, Tomás — agradecía Agus un poco desorientada —. Puedes tomar asiento como el primer perdedor con los otros chicos que ni siquiera lograron estar en ésta nueva temporada — y los ex campistas miraban de mala manera.

—Este reality está comprado, yo lo sé…— susurraba Ro de mala manera.

—¿Qué haremos? — preguntaba Francisco observando a Tomás, atado en el sillón.

—El sillón tendrá que irse con él — respondía Miri cuando el muchacho no lograba desatar al ex competidor, y con ayuda de los otros chicos, cargaban el sillón y lo dejaban al lado de la tribuna de perdedores.

—No sé si sea buena idea…— susurraba Agus insegura cuando traían una silla vieja de plástico en mal estado, para sustituir al sillón.

—Servirá por ahora — asentía Francisco y miraba a la cámara —. Es hora de presentar a nuestro siguiente invitado. El fanático de la serie, completamente adorable, no comprendemos cómo es que logró entrar, pero finalmente pudo cumplir su sueño de conocer a todo el elenco de Total Drama Countdown. Sin embargo, un error por amor le costó su estadía en el juego, siendo el segundo eliminado no sólo de la competencia, sino también de los Microfonistas. Démosle una calidad bienvenida a ¡Michael! — y el público aplaudía cuando el muchacho entraba al set, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Estoy pisando el suelo del mismísimo set donde se graba el Aftermath del show más increíble de todos los tiempos! O también podrían llamarlo 'La Secuela', si quieren, pero esto de Aftermath suena igual de genial… — llegaba hiperactivo el muchacho y se acercaba a los conductores —. ¡Oh! ¡Santo! ¡Cielo! ¡Ustedes son Francisco, Miri y Agus, los conductores del Aftermath! ¡No puedo creer que al fin puedo conocerlos! Ustedes son geniales, divertidos, sensacionales, me encantan…¿cuál es su secreto para ser tan carismáticos? ¿Qué se siente ser celebridades? ¿Es pesado? Seguro que para ustedes no, simplemente son muy buenos en su trabajo, y eso es genial…— los halagaba y luego volteaba a la silla —. ¿Dónde está el magnífico sillón donde en cada emisión los ex concursantes ponen sus posaderas? Ah, entiendo…quizá no soy digno de sentarme en él…

—¿Posaderas? — preguntaba Miri arqueando la ceja.

—Michael, por favor toma asiento, que comenzará la ronda de preguntas — le pedía Francisco al fanático, quien de inmediato obedecía, con una gran sonrisa.

—La más obvia de todas, ¿cómo fue tu experiencia en el juego? — leía unas tarjetas Agus, sin mucho ánimo, y sus dos compañeros la miraban mal.

—Bueno, mi muy queridísima Agus, debo decir que… ¡fue sensacional! Conocí al mejor elenco de todos los tiempos, ¿qué les parece eso? Fue todo un honor poder pertenecer al equipo liderado por la mejor y más sexy rubia, es decir, Jasmine… — narraba el chico con ilusión.

—Sí, claro…— bufaba Ro de brazos cruzados.

—¡También soy tu fan! — gritaba emocionada Michael —. ¿Lo ves? — preguntaba cuando sacaba su celular, con una funda bordada con el rostro de Ro, y la chica arqueaba la ceja.

—Continúa, Michael…— susurraba Miri entre dientes, molesta.

—También fue genial compartir equipo con Sarah, Kyu, Liz…y Carly — recordaba con ojos enamoradizos —. Ella es la chica más genial que he conocido en toda mi vida.

—No has conocido a muchas chicas, ¿cierto? — preguntaba Sam.

—¡Y conocer al resto fue sensacional! ¡Y los desafíos fueron magníficos! ¡El vestuario! ¡Y los conductores! ¡Y todo fue perfecto! — finalizaba el chico y todos aplaudían viendo la emoción de éste.

—Me alegra que seas la única persona que ha logrado disfrutar estar en ese lugar, de todos nosotros — bufaba Miri —. Pero, ¿qué sentiste cuando fuiste eliminado?

—Bueno, al principio fue muy doloroso. No poder pasar el resto de la competencia con mis personas favoritas sonaba horrible. Pero, luego de caer del avión, me alegré al darme cuenta que ¡viví la experiencia Total Drama al ser eliminado en una fogata! Y eso es genial, ¿no? — preguntaba.

—La mejor parte — respondía Miri con sarcasmo y Agus le daba un codazo.

—Bueno, muchas gracias Michael, por responder. No voy a preguntarte quién quieres que gane, ya que sé que no podrías responder jamás. Así que, te invito a unirte a la tribuna con los demás perdedores — señalaba la tribuna y al chico le brillaban los ojos.

—¡Genial! Continuamos con esto de la experiencia Total Drama — se emocionaba el chico levantándose de su asiento y caminando a la tribuna —. Iré allá con la cabeza en alto, me sentaré en la tribuna, al igual que Jasmine, Kyu, Paula, Marcos, Penny, Carly, Sam, Terri, Tomás…— narraba el chico y los demás miraban irritados.

—Silencien su micrófono — susurraba Miri en el suyo, y luego miraba sonriente a la cámara —. Y ahora, es momento de dejar que nuestro siguiente invitado entre con nosotros. Una chica sin duda audaz, inteligente, y muy hermosa. Tenía todo para lograr permanecer un largo tiempo en la competencia, sin embargo, gracias a un sabotaje causado por la nueva rubia mala del show, fue eliminada contra todo pronóstico. Démosle la bienvenida a Celyan — y la recién mencionada aparecía en el set, recibida con muchos aplausos de parte de la tribuna, e incluso de los campistas.

—Muy linda. Ahora entiendo cómo es que le gustabas a Kit — halagaba Francisco, y la chica arqueaba la ceja.

—Bueno, gracias…— respondía tomando asiento en la incómoda silla de plástico.

—Bueno Celyan, estamos un poco desconcertados. Eras fuerte, buena persona, audaz…tenías todo para ganar, pero fuiste la tercer eliminada de la competencia. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — preguntó el muchacho.

—No lo sé. Primero ayudaba a mi equipo, platicaba con Kit, odiaba a Selene… y de repente, fue eliminada en la fogata, Selene miraba maliciosa, y Tamara parecía estar a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco, aunque así es como usualmente luce, así que…— narraba la chica ante la risa del público.

—Bueno, como muchos del público sospecharon, efectivamente, la eliminación de Celyan fue causada por un sabotaje — revelaba Francisco y todos hacían un gesto de sorpresa, mientras Celyan alzaba las cejas —. Tenemos contenido exclusivo que lo prueba.

Y la pantalla gigante se encendía detrás de ellos, y el público miraba atento.

 **Confesionario**

—¿Qué si yo tuve que ver con la eliminación de Celyan? ¡Por supuesto! No tiene caso negarlo al público, puesto que mis motivos son completamente justificables — se defendía Selene con toda naturalidad ante la cámara —. Celyan era una completa amenaza para el trabajo en equipo: no cooperaba, se la pasaba quejándose, insultándome o coqueteando con Kit. No hacía ninguna contribución útil para la armonía del equipo y, siendo honesta, su estilo era horrible — confesaba con asco la chica —. Pero principalmente, pretendía quitarme mi dominio sobre el equipo. Y no puedo permitir eso, más siendo el equipo con más victorias hasta ahora. — Defendía con una mano en su pecho, con expresión de 'angustia' —. Y realmente fue muy fácil. Aliándome con Tamara, necesitábamos conseguir más votos para poder eliminarla 'limpiamente'. Mireya nos había hecho perder el desafío, por lo cual su hermano y su amiguita no dudarían en hacer todo lo posible con tal de mantenerla en el juego. Yo sabía que Celyan no dudaría en votar por mí, por lo cual al final éramos cinco contra tres. Fácil, ¿no? — terminaba sonriente ante la cámara.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Increíble — aplaudía Heather, mientras muchos miraban sorprendidos.

—Maldita — maldecía entre dientes Celyan observando la pantalla —. Como sea, sé que no ganará. Sus tretas y esfuerzos no servirán de nada si quiere ganar el primer lugar. La eliminarán en cuanto descubran su verdadera naturaleza.

—¿De qué hablas? Podrá ser malvada, pero la chica tiene todo lo necesario para ganar. Es astuta, y muy hábil — defendía Courtney a la chica y las opiniones se dividían.

—Como sea, todos lo saben: el mal siempre paga — opinaba Riaya y todos aplaudían.

—Bueno, pasando tu odio con Selene, ¿quién quieres que gane? — preguntaba Miri y la chica sonreía.

—Kit. Tengo un buen presentimiento, y sé que puede ganar — y el público aplaudía.

—Yo no sé si sea bueno el presentimiento…— miraba extrañada Ro a la pantalla.

—¿Qué fue eso último con Kit, Celyan? ¿Son pareja? — preguntaba Miri y la chica negaba con la cabeza.

—Para nada. Sólo muy buenos amigos que pudimos haber convivido más, sin embargo, no fue posible…una lástima. Espero verlo cuando salga — decía y el público aplaudía.

—Cuando la competencia termine, ¿crees que pueda surgir algo entre ustedes? — intervenía Francisco y la chica sonreía.

—¿Por qué no? — y el resto aplaudía conforme.

—Gracias por acompañarnos, Celyan. Puedes tomar asiento con los demás perdedores — agradecía Agus y la chica miraba inconforme a la tribuna.

—Y es momento de darle la bienvenida a un dúo de invitados que sin duda alguna dieron mucho drama en su estadía en la competencia — anunciaba Francisco y el público estallaba en alaridos —. El primero, un chico que, aunque tenía una apariencia adorable, con tan solo oírlo hablar te dabas cuenta de que era quizá la persona más perversa del planeta. Tuvo un gran 'crush' hacia la rubia malvada de la temporada pasada, y fue eliminado simplemente porque nadie lo soportaba más.

—Mientras que el otro, aunque al principio parecía ser un militar amargado y raro, resultó en un buen integrante del equipo de los Camarógrafos, que formó un fuerte vínculo con nuestra rubia interior favorita, quien tiene novio, y al final fue eliminado por misteriosas razones — continuaba Miri y todos lucían emocionados —. Denle una cálida bienvenida a ¡Lay y Ash! — y el público estallaba en aplausos, chiflidos y alaridos, mientras el par de chicos entraba, Lay sonriente y despreocupado, y Ash con su usual actitud.

—Tomen asiento, chicos — invitaba Francisco, pero había sólo una silla disponible.

—¿Qué te parece si me siento en tus piernas? — 'coqueteaba' el pequeño a Ash, quien lo miraba fulminante —. O al revés, cualquiera de las dos me agrada — y entonces Ash empujaba al chico lejos, quien salía disparado contra la pared, mientras que el primero tomaba asiento en la silla.

—Primero tú, Lay. ¿Puedes explicarnos cómo es que eres tan pervertido? — preguntaba Miri cuando al chico le proporcionaban otra silla.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no soy pervertido, simplemente me gusta apreciar la belleza y sensualidad de las personas — corregía el chico con toda naturalidad, lanzándole una mirada al trío de conductores —. Y no discrimino — guiñaba un ojo a lo cual los tres hacían

una mueca.

—Aterrador — hablaba Agus —. ¿Cuántas personas te 'atrajeron', por cierto?

—Todas tienen su encanto particular, pero debo admitir que tuve química con la mayoría — decía el chico con pose de galán —. Con los únicos con los que no, son con los chicos de los otros equipos a los que no me pude acercar porque comenzaron a pedir órdenes de restricción por mensajería.

—No entiendo por qué — ironizaba Francisco ante la situación —. Pero, ¿qué sucedió al final, Lay? ¿Qué hay de tu relación con Sarah? — preguntaba realmente interesado y los ojos de Lay brillaban.

—Oh, ese bomboncito. Verán, soy un hombre de gustos diversos, y Sarah, mi sexy chica, representa una combinación de muchos de aquellos gustos. Sexy, loca, malvada, sexy, rubia, fría, sexy, inteligente, y sexy también. Me fue imposible resistirme — sonreía el chico ante la cámara, y a su lado Ash miraba incrédulo.

—Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy… y por el resto de mi vida. Mis oídos no quieren seguir escuchándote — interrumpía Miri de mal humor, ante la mirada de disgusto de la mayoría de los ex campistas.

—¿Llamó a Sarah 'sexy'? — se preguntaba Samantha en la tribuna y junto con Terry y Jessica, el trío hacía una mueca de asco.

—Pasando a temas menos perturbadores…aunque no tanto, a decir verdad, denle un cálido aplauso a Ashley…y sí, también es nombre de chico — agregaba antes de que el chico estuviera por golpear a quienes se rieron.

—¿Qué hay? — preguntaba el recién mencionado sin mucho ánimo.

—Eso mismo estábamos por preguntarte, Ash. ¿Cómo estuvo ese último momento tuyo en la competencia? — preguntaba y el set completo guardaba silencio, incomodando al joven.

—No sé de qué me hablas — fingía desinterés el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, no importa. Podemos recordártelo — corregía Agus aburrida y apuntando el contro remoto a la pantalla, ocasionando que la imagen de Penny y Ash besándose en el desafio de Star Wars, y el público mirara sorprendido.

—Eso…no es nada — aparentaba el muchacho.

—También tenemos video — aclaraba Miri reproduciéndolo en la pantalla gigante, y éste se repetía varias veces, y luego se reproducía en cámara lenta.

—Eso no es muy sensible de tu parte…— miraba Agus agobiada a la tribuna.

—¿Y eso qué? — retomaba el tema Ash —. Sólo fue un tonto beso. Sabía que Penny quería que lo hiciera, así que no pueden echarme la culpa de todo —decía el muchacho.

—Bueno, aquí hay una persona que tiene que hablar contigo al respecto — interrumpía Francisco serio, y todo el mundo guardaba silencio cuando un muchacho sin gran musculatura se levantaba de la tribuna y se acercaba al reciente eliminado.

—¿Cómo pudiste haber besado a Penny sabiendo que tenía un novio al cual quería? — preguntaba el chico molesto, como nunca antes se le había visto, pero manteniendo la cordura.

—¿Tú eres el tal Fred? Realmente no comprendo qué vio Penny en ti — se levantaba Ash de su asiento, enfrentando al muchacho. Evidentemente, Ash era mucho más alto y fornido que Fred, quien era prácticamente un enclenque.

—Sabías que ella era novia de alguien más, ¡pero aun así la besaste! — le reclamaba molesto el geek al muchacho, mientras todos miraban expectantes, y el primero se encogía de hombros.

—Oye, yo no hice nada que ella no quiso. Yo no soy el culpable de que tu novia no te quiera. Y si crees que puedes hacerme pagar por ello, lamento informarte que me tomaría menos de tres segundos lanzarte directo al suelo — defendía Ash la situación, mientras la tensión en el lugar se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

—Sé cuáles fueron tus intenciones, y sé que, a diferencia de otras veces, ésta ocasión ella sintió…— intentaba hablar con dolor el muchacho, y suspiraba —. Pero creas lo que creas, ella no está enamorada de ti. La conozco desde siempre: coqueteando, hablándole bien a los chicos para conseguir lo que quiere. Quizá esta vez no fue lo mismo, pero no confundas las cosas. Penny es lista. Y estoy completamente seguro de que ella no te quiere, ni jamás te querrá — finalizaba el nerd con expresión dolida, pero siendo lo más prudente posible.

Mientras, en el rostro de Ash podía verse cómo esto le había afectado, pero dicha mirada desaparecía casi de inmediato.

—Cree lo que quieras, nerd. Cuando Penny salga de la competencia, sabremos la verdad — terminaba también Ash y sin permiso alguno, se dirigía a la tribuna de perdedores, mientras todos lo seguían con la mirada, demasiado concentrados en el drama.

—Ve a tu lugar, Lay — susurraba Miri al chico sin dejar de observar la escena, mientras comía palomitas de una bolsa.

—¿Bromeas? Esto es primera fila — susurraba también el chico, emocionado, y tomaba de las palomitas de la chica.

—¿Qué sucederá con Penny, Fred? — preguntaba Agus, angustiada por su amigo, quien lucía ahora más triste.

—No lo sé…Me encargaré de Penny luego — suspiraba un tanto frustrado, pasando su mano por su cabello, y regresaba a su asiento, ante la mirada triste de la co-conductora.

—Bueno…habiendo pasado…ese segmente inesperado, es hora de continuar con la trasmisión — continuaba Francisco cuando unos guardias llevaban a Lay a la tribuna, y él les hacía caras.

—Así es, televidentes…y es momento de recibir a nuestra última invitada. Su eliminación fue tanto esperada como inesperado, considerando su historial en la temporada pasada. Lista, amable, linda, buena amiga, atlética…prácticamente es buena en todo, sin embargo, no es suficiente para permanecer en la competencia. ¿Quién entiende a los realities? — se preguntaba Miri enfadada —. Como sea, démosle una bienvenida a ¡Liz!

El público inmediatamente estallaba en gritos, aplausos, alaridos, entre otras cosas, cuando la bella joven de ojos verdes hacía su entrada al set.

—¡Hola a todos! — saludaba gentilmente mientras tomaba asiento en la penosa silla de plástico —. Esto…siento que es una indirecta.

—No lo sientas — bufaba Miri leyendo sus tarjetas —. La pregunta más importante aquí es: ¿Por qué fuiste eliminada tan pronto de la competencia, por segunda ocasión?

—Pudiste ser más sensible — bufaba la chica —. Bueno, siendo honesta, no lo sé. Un momento estaba en la competencia, y al otro ya no. Sarah y Carly reían como maniacas, aunque eso ya es habitual; mientras, Kyu parecía estar en un trauma emocional; y finalmente, Jasmine se sentía verdaderamente triste por mi partida. Supongo que nuestro equipo ha sufrido muchas pérdidas, incluyéndome ahora.

—Bueno, si hubieras amarrado el nudo correctamente, tu equipo podría haber ganado y no hubieras sido eliminada — le recordaba Miri.

—¡Pero yo hice bien el nudo! No lo entiendo…no tenía por qué soltarse. No había forma — aseguraba la chica —. No soy estúpida, sé cómo hacer nudos y ese nudo estaba bien. Algo más pasó, estoy más que segura.

—En este caso, estamos completamente de acuerdo contigo, Liz. Algo extraño sucedió aquel día, y tenemos manera de probarlo — señalaba Francisco y reproducía un confesionario en la pantalla.

 **Confesionario**

—Lo de Liz… ¿fue sabotaje? — preguntaba el coreano observando la soga rota.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Esto sirve de prueba de que no se desató tu nudo, sino que alguien lo cortó e intentó esconder la evidencia. Por lo cual, deduzco que esa persona no es muy lista que digamos — hablaba Francisco como detective y Miri reía ante su compañero.

—¡Lo sabía! — señalaba Liz observando el video.

—La verdadera pregunta es: ¿por qué esa persona querría eliminarte? — interrogaba Miri.

—Bueno, aunque muy probablemente fue alguien de los otros equipos, ya sabes, para hacer que perdieras — deducía Francisco y todos acordaban —. Pero, ¿y si fuera del mismo equipo? — cuestionaba luego y el público lucía asombrado.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¿Por qué arriesgarían el perder el desafío? — preguntaba Miri incrédula.

—Bueno, Carly y Sarah me odian bastante, debo admitir. Y al parecer, nadie las detiene de cometer sus perversos planes. — interrumpía Liz, analizando la situación.

—¿Qué me dices de Stephen?

—No lo creo. Nos caemos mal y todo, pero él siempre se quejaba de que perdíamos todo el tiempo. No nos haría perder a propósito, estoy segura de que no fue él. — Recordaba la chica y todos asentían.

—¿Y qué hay de Kyu? — preguntaba entonces Miri, y Liz bufaba.

—Kyu por el momento está sufriendo una crisis emocional que le impide explotar sus capacidades asiáticas. — Aclaraba Liz y se señalaba su cabeza con el dedo índice.

—Otro tema importante del cual hablar más adelante — guiñaba el ojo Miri al público.

—Y sabemos que Jasmine no fue — concluía Liz —. Sólo falta saber qué maldito de los otros equipos fue quien me saboteó — reponía esto último con rencor.

—Estoy seguro de que nos enteraremos pronto — afirmaba Francisco —. Una última pregunta, Liz: ¿Quién quieres que gane?

—Jasmine, definitivamente — sonreía la chica —. Zack ya ganó la temporada pasada, los demás están locos, y Kyu…creo que él debe ir a ver a un psicólogo.

—No eres la única — bufaba el conductor —. Gracias por acompañarnos, Liz. Puedes tomar asiento al lado de los igual de desafortunados que tú — y la chica era empujada lejos.

—Bueno televidentes, llego hora de tocar uno de los temas más esperados de la velada y… ¿dónde rayos está Agus? — preguntaba Miri cuando su compañera no se dejaba ver —. Genial…

—Bueno, aún podemos tocar el tema — no le daba importancia Francisco —. Desde la temporada pasada logramos ver el floreciente amor de nuestros queridísimos KyuHyun y Paula. Ambos integrantes del equipo de los Leones, cruzaron un largo camino desde el primer episodio, donde hubo tambaleos y uno que otro obstáculo, para finalmente hacerse novios en el final de temporada. Al regresar con esta nueva temporada, los tórtolos seguían juntos y enamorados uno del otro; sin embargo, fueron separados al formar parte de distintos equipos, y desde entonces, las cosas han estado un poco tensas ente ambos.

—Por supuesto, parte de esa tensión es gracias a otro cinéfilo, Marcos, quien ha estado muy interesado en Paula desde el final de la temporada pasada. Y ahora que están en el mismo equipo y pasan mucho tiempo juntos, y eso ha puesto a Kyu…un poco emocional — proseguía Miri.

—Lo que no han visto es que el chico ha sufrido una crisis emocional que va en aumento desde que se percató de la cercanía entre Paula y Marcos — decía Francisco —. Aquí la prueba de ello, una recopilación de sus confesionarios.

 **Confesionario**

—N-no, no tengo de que preocuparme, ¿o sí? Puff…— bufaba Kyu con una sonrisa maniaca —. Es decir, Paula dijo que me quería. El amor no miente, ¿no? Por lo tanto, ella me ama… ¿no? ¿NO? — se preguntaba jalándose el cabello.

.

—Paula, no me olvides, Paula…— cantaba el chico con la mirada perdida, abrazando sus piernas y meciéndose —. Así es la canción, ¿no? ¿No? ¿NO?

.

—Hoy no pude ver a Paula, lamentablemente — confesaba el coreano serio, con una venda envolviendo su brazo derecho —. Pero no entiendo por qué esto tiene que pasarme a mí. Sólo intenté colarme por el ducto de ventilación hasta la primera clase, bajando por el baño de las chicas. Creo que esa niña, Tamara, se estaba bañando, y se puso muy loca, pero no entiendo por qué. Los de seguridad me golpearon y lanzaron contra el lavabo. Al menos pude ver a Paula por un segundo mientras me sacaban a patadas.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Vaya, y yo creí que los coreanos eran listos — se sorprendía Matt y muchos lanzaban una mirada fulminante hacia él.

—Sólo queda esperar para ver qué pasa con el pobre chico. Espero que mejore pronto — se lamentaba Miri.

—Para quitarnos el mal sabor de boca, ¿por qué no echamos un vistazo a mi segmento favorito 'Esto Dejará Marca'? — preguntaba Francisco animado y el público aplaudía.

* * *

 **Esto Dejará Marca**

—Hey, ¿qué es esto? — preguntaba Mireya cuando caminaba por el prado de caramelo en el primer desafío, al observar algo parecido a una roca de bastón de caramelo enterrada.

Cuando la chica la pisaba, el resto del bastón salía de la tierra y golpeaba a Marcos en su entrepierna.

—De…monios — se lamentaba el chico adolorido, tirándose al suelo.

.

—¡Odio esto! — bufaba Sarah con su traje hecho de vendas, en el auto en movimiento, cuando una venda se enrollaba en las llantas, ocasionando que se descosiera parte de su indumentaria —. ¡NO PUEDE SER!

—Genial — festejaba Lay.

.

—Sólo debes soltar este bote, ¿de acuerdo? — le recordaba Stephen dentro de un bote a Liz, quien jalaba la polea para que dicho bote bajara.

—De acuerdo — asentía Liz pero jalaba la polea equivocada y un nuevo bote caía sobre Stephen.

—Era la otra….

.

—¡Maldito asesino embustero! — gritaba Carly cuando 'el asesino' la tiraba al suelo dentro de la carpa de perdedores, y entonces le proveía de una patada en la entrepierna.

—¿Por qué siempre ahí? — preguntaba con ojos llorosos el muchacho.

.

—¡Si, malditos ewoks! — disparaba su 'arma' Randy a todo lo que se le ponía enfrente.

—¿No eran Stormtroopers? — preguntaba confundida Paula con Marcos a su lado.

—¿TÚ TAMBIÉN QUIERES? —preguntaba apuntándole a ella.

 **Esto Dejará Marca**

* * *

—Sin duda, estos chicos logran sacarnos una risa con sus desgracias — se secaba una lágrima ésta Miri, dejando de reír —. Y bueno, esto ha sido todo por… ¿Agus? ¿Qué haces? — preguntaba la anfitriona confundida.

Y es que su compañera conductora se encontraba caminando hacia la salida del set sigilosamente, con maleta en mano y un morral colgando de su espalda.

—¿Eh? Oh, nada… — se sorprendía la chica al ser descubierta, deteniéndose y volteando a ver a los demás —. Yo sólo…— intentaba hablar, y luego suspiraba —. Estaba por irme.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — preguntaba Miri sorprendida, y todos dirigían su mirada hacia Agus, esperando una respuesta.

—No puedes irte, Agus. ¡Eres la co anfitriona de este programa! — le recordaba Francisco, intentando hacerla entrar en razón, pero la chica negaba con la cabeza.

—Sé que ustedes pueden hacerlo solos, son muy buenos — aseguraba Agus, mirando a sus dos compañeros —. Ya no me necesitan aquí, este no es mi lugar.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no es tu lugar? — preguntaba Miri mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia su compañera —. Nos hemos divertido tanto, haciendo sentir mal a los otros perdedores y hablando de los chismes del último momento. ¡No tiene por qué cambiar! — reía ella tomando a su amiga de los hombros.

—Ya no es lo mismo, las cosas han cambiado — aseguraba Agus, un tanto tímida —. No quiero seguir aquí, hablando de los problemas de los demás, viendo las cosas pasar. Quiero seguir adelante, cambiar la vida de otros, ayudar a los demás. Quiero ser alguien especial. — Confesaba con ilusión la chica, ante la mirada atenta y comprensiva de sus amigos.

—Pero sí ayudas a las personas — se levantaba Terri de su asiento —. Ayudaste a Mireya cuando Sean intentaba jugar con ella.

—Y ayudaste a Mark a que dejara de sufrir por Carly — le recordaba Fred y el gordito asentía.

—¡También me ayudas cada vez que Sam se enoja conmigo! — le recordaba Tomás, y la novia de éste lo miraba mal —. No es que seas un ogro, amor…

—Y siempre me ayudas a cepillar mi cabello — sonreía Riaya, con su abundante cabellera.

—Lo creas o no, has cambiado la vida de otros — aseguraba Thiago desde su asiento, mirando a la joven con seriedad.

—Has cambiado nuestra vida, y es algo que siempre te agradeceremos — sonreía Rocío y todos los ex campistas asentían.

—¿Lo ves? No tienes por qué irte, todos te queremos — sonreía Miri y todos en el set asentía, y Agus sonreía de lado.

—Agradezco a todos por sus palabras. Pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer — decía ella segura, y tomaba su maleta —. Pero no por eso dejan de ser mis amigos. Los extrañaré mucho.

El set estaba en completo silencio mientras todos escuchaban atentamente las palabras de Agus. Miri fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Bueno, si eso es lo que realmente quieres, como tus amigos, lo aceptamos — sonreía Miri, hablando con dificultad —. Gracias por ser tan buena amiga. Y también te extrañaremos — Y entonces abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga, y Francisco se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia el par.

—Por supuesto que te extrañaremos, esto no será lo mismo — decía y se unía al abrazo —. Pero no busques afuera ser especial, porque ya lo eres. Agus, siempre has sido especial — finalizaba y el público entero aplaudía mientras el trío se separaba.

—Una chica muy especial — sonreía Jake desde la tribuna, y Agus contemplaba a todos sus compañeros ex campistas, que la miraban amigablemente, y le lanzaban un gesto de despedida.

—Gracias a todos — sonreía la chica, tomando su maleta y caminando hacia la salida; justo antes de pasar por ella, volteaba, contemplando al set y a sus amigos y compañeros —. Nunca los olvidaré.

Y entonces cruzaba la puerta, dejando el set, mientras todos observaban, en el fondo felices, al ver a su amiga sonreír. El set quedaba casi e completo silencio, a excepción del sonido de las pisadas de Agus al marcharse.

—Tampoco te olvidaremos — aseguraba Miri, y todos sus compañeros asentían, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Entonces el público estallaba en aplausos, despidiendo a la famosa conductora.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, tanto los que dejan review como los que no, y en especial a quienes han leído esta historia desde su inicio. De verdad los aprecio.**

 **Sus reviews me animan, así que no duden en dejarlos.**

 **Nos vemos pronto, que tengan buena semana.**

— **Santy' B.**


	10. Piratas de Wawanakwa

**¡Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada, quiero decirles que este nuevo capítulo, en mi opinión es muy…muy… ¿cuál sería el término adecuado? ¿Horrendo? ¿Demasiado telenovelístico? ¿Muy dramático? ¿Simplemente innecesario? (Bueno no, es necesario). Realmente siento que no estaba en mi mayor esplendor mientras lo escribía, y había tantas cosas que quería expresar…lamento si siente que están leyendo una versión escrita de 'Teresa' o 'Betty la Fea' o alguna otra telenovela latina que se les ocurra (ya saben, nosotros que somos tan variados…).**

 **En fin, le di unos cuantos toques, aunque simplemente la mayor parte fue irremediable .-. Pero espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Sin más que decir… ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **Piratas de Wawanakwa: La Maldición de los Microfonistas Asesinos**

—Y los Dobles ganan…de nuevo — suspiraba Jasmine exhausta, recargada contra el muro de la tercera clase, con su cinturón manteniéndola en su asiento en la turbulencia —. Y para colmo, Liz ha sido eliminada.

—Creo que debes relajarte, y analizar la situación con más calma — le sugería Stephen a su lado, notando el mal humor de la rubia —. Tu cerebro ha estado sometido a diversas situaciones desgastantes, es mejor que descanses.

—Uno no descansa en tercera clase — respondía de inmediato la chica, cruzada de brazos, y el chico volteaba a ver al resto de su equipo, y luego posaba su mirada en cierto extranjero agobiado.

 **Confesionario**

—Nuestro equipo, en términos coloquiales, sería apropiado decir que 'apesta'. Nunca hubo la suficiente cohesión de objetivos como para que todos aportaran al equipo y pudiéramos así llegar a la victoria. El equipo ha sufrido muchas pérdidas, pero en esta ocasión, nuestra líder no se encuentra en las condiciones más óptimas como para lidiar con desestabilidades. Por un lado es bueno, ya que al darse cuenta de la crisis por la cual estamos pasando, sé con certeza que no dudará en hacer lo posible para hacer progresar. Sin embargo, también estoy consciente de que sería trabajoso para ella el lidiar con situaciones desafortunadas — explicaba ampliamente Stephen, con la formalidad que lo caracterizaba —. Es por eso que me encargaré de otro asunto del cual nadie más parece ser capaz de atender: el coreano destrozado emocionalmente.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Hey, KyuHyun. ¿Cómo te encuentras? — preguntaba Stephen, llegando frente al chico, quien se encontraba en su asiento, con una libreta en el regazo, escribiendo algo con mucha concentración —. ¿Qué haces?

—Paula, ehm, sí…— susurraba Kyu a sí mismo, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pero luego notaba la presencia de Stephen frente a él y alzaba la vista para verlo —. Oh, hola Steph, ¿qué tal? Nada…sólo le escribía una carta a Paula, mi novia — aclaraba y luego volvía la vista y atención a su carta, continuando mientras Stephen tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Eso veo…— respondía Stephen con mirada escéptica —. ¿Y de qué habla la carta?

—Bueno…le profeso mi amor eterno e incondicional. También le hablo de mis ilusiones con casarme con ella y tener siete hijos prodigiosos — respondía el chico con un tono un tanto peculiar e infantil, y el rostro de Stephen cambiaba.

 **Confesionario**

—Por más que me gustaría hacerle ver a Kyu lo desalentadora que resulta ser su relación con Paula y consigo mismo, no puedo hacerlo — admitía el geek, con expresión de disgusto —. Mi objetivo, por supuesto, es pensar en el bien del equipo, y para ello necesito que KyuHyun recupere la cordura. De otra manera, no será más que un estorbo para…para nosotros. Aunque está muy cerca de lograrlo.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¿Y cuándo planeas dársela? — preguntaba el pelirrojo al impaciente chico, quien formulaba una mirada maniaca.

—Pensaba en colarme por el ducto de ventilación hasta llegar a su camarote — respondía él y emocionado hacía a un lado la carta, y sacaba de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser un mapa del avión —. Me he escabullido por los ductos ya varias veces en estos últimos días. Nunca he logrado llegar a su habitación, pero estoy seguro de que éste viaje será el definitivo. ¡Ella jamás se atrevería a sacarme a patadas o golpearme con la cañería! — exclamaba con ilusión infantil, y Stephen notaba un golpe en el ojo derecho del chico.

—Kyu, considero que es demasiado…arriesgado ese plan — le confesaba el geek al extranjero, quien parecía extrañarse de la reacción de su compañero.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntaba Kyu, perdiendo su sonrisa, lo cual en cierto modo aliviaba a Stephen.

—Bueno, evidentemente yendo a la primera clase hasta el camarote de tu novia podría dar pie a que Marcos, quien pretende a la chica que amas, intente robarte la carta para que así Paula no pueda recibirla jamás — planteaba Stephen la situación con cautela, y finalmente el coreano se detenía a analizarla.

—¡No puedo permitir eso! — reía macabramente el chico, y Stephen miraba disgustado —. Muchas gracias, viejo. Se la daré cuando aterricemos — sonreía palmeando la espalda del pelirrojo quizá demasiado fuerte, puesto que este empezaba a atragantarse.

—No…no hay de qué — intentaba recomponerse el chico cuando su compañero se iba, y miraba con recelo.

* * *

—¿Por qué no has hablado con Jasmine, Zack? —llegaba Penny con el líder del equipo, muy interesada.

—Ha estado muy estresada estos últimos días, por lo de Liz. Prefiero que descanse — respondía éste inexpresivo, y al observar a su novia formulaba una media sonrisa.

—¿De verdad es eso? — preguntaba Penny incrédula, y el chico notaba la actitud de ésta.

—¿Y a ti eso por qué te interesa? — preguntaba el chico volteando a ver a la pelinegra, que era más baja que él, y los ojos de la chica le llegaban a la barbilla.

El repentino interés del chico hacia ella provocaba una reacción de sorpresa y un tanto incómoda para Penny, quien se alejaba por inercia, y bajaba la vista.

—Nada en particular…— fingía ella, jugando con sus dedos —. Y, ¿dónde está Mel? — preguntaba al cabo de unos segundos, y el chico lanzaba una risa seca.

—Vamos, Penny. No creas que no reconozco tus intentos por sabotearme. Si la temporada pasada no sirvieron de nada, ¿por qué habría de cambiar eso hoy? —le preguntaba con algo de enojo en su voz, lo cual parecía sorprender a Penny —. Deja de molestarnos a Jas y a mí, a menos de que quieras poner en duda tu lugar en este equipo — y con esto, el líder de los Camarógrafos se retiraba, mientras Penny sólo resoplaba.

—"¡NADA QUERIDOS CINÉFILOS! ¡PREPÁRENSE PARA UN PROBABLEMENTE DOLOROSO ATERRIZAJE ACUÁTICO! ¡Y CON 'PROBABLEMENTE' ME REFIERO A MUY DOLOROSO!" — anunciaba Austin por el alto parlante, y los cinturones de todos se desabrochaban solos.

—¿Eh? — preguntaba Skyler confundida, cuando una compuerta en el suelo se abría y todos caían por ella completamente desprevenidos.

—¡AH! ¿QUÉ LE SUCEDE? — gritaba Mel en caída libre, completamente aterrada, queriendo 'volar' hasta Zack mas no lograba acercársele mucho.

—Estúpido…show — hablaba Penny, pero su voz era cortada por el fuerte aire.

La chica parecía tener complicaciones en la caída, incluso podría decirse que tenía miedo, el cual intentaba ocultar y también mitigar, cerrando los ojos. De manera inesperada, de pronto la chica sintió un brazo rodear su cintura, y sorprendida abría los ojos y volteaba hacia quien la ayudaba.

—Conociéndote sé que no me pedirás ayuda, pero creo que el equipo no puede perder a ningún integrante — comentaba Zack, y la chica lo miraba sorprendida —. Agradéceme luego — reía y entonces ella bufaba.

—¿POR QUÉ NOS PASA ESTO? — preguntaba Skyler muy asustada, en caída libre.

—Hey, Sky — llegaba Prince como si estuviera nadando en el aire, como una rana —. Esto está muy a la onda, ¿no? — preguntaba el chico entusiasmado, haciendo marometas y trucos.

—¿QUÉ? ¡ESTO NO ESTÁ A LA ONDA NI MUCHO MENOS! ¡ES ATERRADOR! — gritaba ella molesta, reprendiendo al chico, cuya actitud no cambiaba, sino que sólo se encogía de hombros.

—Bien. Pero entonces no vayas a mirar abajo, que podrías asustarte — le aconsejaba más tranquilo, aunque aún entusiasmado.

—¿Qué? — preguntaba la chica y entonces miraba abajo —. ¡AHHHHH! — se aterraba la chica y con desesperación se aferraba al torso de Prince con brazos y piernas, y cerraba los ojos, mientras que el chico sólo sonreía.

—¡McLean, te odio! — gritaba por última vez Sarah, cuando todos los campistas poco a poco comenzaban a caer directo en el agua, de uno a uno.

—Espera… ¿qué? — preguntaba Zack al observar su pronto aterrizaje —. No, no, no, no, no…— se asustaba el muchacho, ya que su fobia era el agua, y comenzaba a molestar a Penny.

—¡Hey! — se quejaba la chica cuando el muchacho se retorcía, como si eso pudiera evitar que cayeran.

En cuestión de un par de segundos y lamentablemente para Zack, ambos caían al agua.

—No…no puedo…yo…— intentaba desesperadamente salir a la superficie el chico, pero su mismo movimiento lo hundía.

Entonces Penny pasaba el brazo del chico por sus hombros, y lo ayudaba a salir.

—Eres patético — bufaba la chica nadando pesadamente con el chico a su lado, quien lucía muy nervioso.

El par – o más bien, Penny – nadaba hasta llegar a Jasmine, quien no tenía problemas en el agua.

—Oye, rubia. Ten — llamaba Penny a la chica y le dejaba a Zack —. Aquí está tu novio. Es un excepcional partido — se burlaba tosca, y nadaba lejos del par, cuando la rubia miraba preocupada a su novio, y lo ayudaba a flotar.

—No…soy muy bueno…— admitía Wade con dificultad, intentando mantenerse a flote.

—Hey, ¿te ayudo? — preguntaba amigable Bay, acercándose al muchacho, nadando de manera muy dócil.

—¿Eh? Oh, no…estaré bien, no hay problema — sonreía el chico, aunque era evidente que no lograba mantenerse a flote por más de un segundo.

—Será como una clase para pequeños — reía la chica y tomaba al muchacho del brazo —. Verás, el nadar es un arte.

—Ya lo veo — respondía el geek con ojos enamoradizos, al sentir el toque de la joven.

—Esto no va muy bien — admitía Randy, nadando con dificultad —. Sería genial que un tiburón saliera de la nada y mordisqueara a unos cuantos cinéfilos, manchando el agua de un color carmesí…como en Jaws — reía el chico con expresión de lunática, y luego observaba a su alrededor —. Un momento… ¡Tamara! — gritaba el muchacho consternado, y es que no muy lejos de él, la chica tenía dificultades para salir a la superficie, y parecía desesperada, a punto de ahogarse —. ¡Ayuda!

De inmediato Mathias, quien era mucho más ágil que Randy, salía en rescate de la joven rubia. El fuerte muchacho la tomaba en sus brazos y la llevaba consigo, ante la mirada atenta de Selene.

 **Confesionario**

—¿Y por qué Mathias tiene que ayudar a tontas niñitas incapaces de actuar por ellas mismas? — preguntaba de mal modo la líder de los Dobles —. No es que me importe un inepto como él, claro…

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Oye… ¿qué te sucede, pervertido? — preguntaba Skyler de malhumor, alejándose por completo de Prince, quien sólo sonreía.

—¿A mí? Tú fuiste quien me abrazó en el aire. Te asustaste porque miraste abajo — le recordaba y la chica bufaba, rememorando la situación.

—¡Entonces fue tu culpa! Tú me dijiste que no miraba abajo. Por lo tanto, me obligaste a mirar abajo — lo culpaba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo te obligué si te dije que no lo hicieras? — preguntaba él, luciendo confundido, y Sky rodaba los ojos.

—¡Agh! — se desesperaba ante la mirada divertida de Prince.

—¡Cinéfilos! No es momento de perder el tiempo en tonterías — llegaba Austin con las dos co-anfitrionas en un barco muy inusual.

—No haremos un desafío Titanic de nuevo, ¿o sí? — preguntaba Mireya —. Porque la última vez, cosas malas pasaron… — y miraba con recelo a Selene, quien sólo alzaba el mentón.

—¿Acaso este barco te parece el Titanic? — preguntaba Santana a la chica, señalando la nave, y la cinéfila suspiraba.

—¿De qué será, entonces? — preguntaba tranquila, Paula.

—Prepárense, cinéfilos, que su desafío estará basado en… ¡Piratas del Caribe! — anunciaban los conductores.

—Genial — festejaba Kit, con media sonrisa.

—Cada vez que dice algo parecido, sé que es señal definitiva de que perderemos el desafío — suspiraba Penny, junto a Jasmine.

—Dímelo a mí — bufaba la rubia, mientras ayudaba a Zack a mantenerse a flote.

—¿Cuál será el desafío? — preguntaba Stephen, retomando el tema.

—Como muy bien saben, el Perla Negra era un barco pirata con una maldición tras haber robado todas las piezas de oro azteca de un cofre, incluyendo un medallón especial, etcétera, etcétera — platicaba aburrido el anfitrión, y Kit fruncía el ceño —. La única manera de romper la maldición era recuperar todas las piezas de oro y devolverlas al cofre en Isla de Muerta, y también el hacer un pacto de sangre con la descendencia del pirata "Bootstrap Bill" Turner — narraba, dejando confundidos a muchos —. Oigan, no es mi culpa que no la hayan visto.

—Dilo de una vez, McLean — pedía Sarah de mal humor, con las manos en las caderas.

—Cada equipo deberá buscar por la costa de la playa 20 monedas de oro azteca y un medallón dorado, para luego volver aquí y tomar uno de los barcos piratas. Luego, tendrán que navegar hasta la Isla de Muerta, depositar todas sus monedas y medallones en su respectivo cofre, y hacer el pacto de sangre para librarlos de la maldición del Perla Negra — explicaba detalladamente Austin.

—¡Iugh! ¿Pacto de sangre? — exclamaba Selene asqueada, mientras los gemelos se miraban de lejos, angustiados.

—¿Sangre? ¿Crees que haríamos algo así sin una Licencia Sanitaria? — preguntaba el conductor visiblemente ofendido, pero luego reía —. Nah, si lo haríamos…

—¿Entonces cómo será? — preguntaba Marcos.

—Respecto a eso, en la playa también tendrán que buscar entre la arena un frasco con sangre Turner. Y antes de que empiecen a reclamar, sólo es pintura Vinci —aclaraba cuando observaba como varios estaban a punto de alzar la voz —. Pero deben ser cuidadosos, ya que no todos los frascos contienen la sangre adecuada para romper la maldición. Sólo la sangre Turner funcionara — finalizaba con la explicación —. ¿Alguna duda? — preguntaba y varios campistas alzaban la mano —. ¿No? Me alegro… Entonces nos vemos en la Isla de Muerta. Les desearía suerte, pero saben que no la merecen — reía y cuando estaba a punto de partir, volteaba —. Ah, y tendrán que vestirse como piratas, por supuesto. Y las chicas usaran esto…— y sacaba unos trajes muy sexys de piratas, a los cuales las chicas miraban incómodas.

—Genial…— reía Math, y Selene sonreía de lado.

—No es como si se les vaya a ver bien a todas — reía la chica, y todas las demás de su equipo miraban molestas —. ¡Nademos a la orilla, Dobles! — ordenaba, retomando su actitud de líder.

—Paula, espera —- nadaba con rapidez Kyu hacia su novia, antes de que partiera—. Hice esto para ti — le decía sonriente, sacando el pedazo de papel de su bolsillo.

—¿Y esto es…? — se preguntaba la muchacha, viendo al papel completamente mojado, y con tinta corrida.

—Una carta…una carta para ti — respondía el coreano con una sonrisa un tanto aterradora, y le entregaba la carta a la chica, quien lucía confundida —. En ella, expreso todo lo que siento por ti, lo que siento al verte, y la agonía que sentiría si te perdiera — detallaba el muchacho, cambiando su expresión a una de dolor, y Paula miraba sin saber que decir.

—Eh…gracias — respondía ella finalmente, incómoda, tomando la carta empapada —. La leeré en cuanto pueda — aseguraba, aunque en el estado en el cual se encontraba el papel, sería prácticamente imposible.

—¡Genial! — se emocionaba él, y tomaba a la chica del rostro, acercándola a él y besándola, tomándola por sorpresa —. Nos vemos pronto, linda — y con esto se alejaba nadando, dejando a la chica estupefacta.

 **Confesionario**

—No quiero sonar como una loca, porque no lo soy — llegaba Paula, angustiada —. No es que me guste hablar de esto, pero…cuando salía con Kyu, todo se sentía tan bien. Cada vez que me besaba, era algo así como ¿mágico? Precisamente eso, mágico. Sin embargo, hoy cuando me besó…no sentí nada — admitía, con algo de vergüenza.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

 **Microfonistas**

—Escúchenme todos. Ha sido una dura temporada para nosotros ahora, y sólo quedamos cinco. A excepción de Stephen, el resto estuvimos aquí desde la primera temporada y llegamos lejos. No veo por qué no podamos llegar lejos de nuevo, sólo necesitamos esforzarnos más y concentrarnos, ¿de acuerdo? — preguntaba Jasmine ya cuando todo su equipo se había cambiado.

—Daré lo máximo que mis capacidades me lo permitan, por supuesto — aseguraba Stephen a la líder, sumiso.

—En realidad, lo decía por ellas dos — señalaba la rubia a Sarah y Carly, quienes fingían sentirse ofendidas.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando todo lo que he hecho es por el bien del equipo? — preguntaba Carly con una mano en su pecho, y Stephen bufaba.

—Vamos, Carly. Ya ni Sarah te cree ese cuento — reía Jasmine y Sarah resoplaba.

—Prometo dar lo mejor de mí. Todo con tal de probarle a Paula que soy alguien exitoso — aseguraba Kyu con pose heroica, alzando el pecho, y Jasmine arqueaba la ceja.

—Lo que digas…— cedía la chica —. Ahora, ¡busquen esas monedas y el medallón!

 **Dobles**

—Perdedores, los quiero a todos buscando esas monedas de oro en este preciso momento — gritaba Selene encima de una roca, luciendo un sexy atuendo de pirata, el cual consistía en una blusa blanca escotada de los hombros con un corsé negro sobre ella; también lucía una ajustada minifalda de piel negra con una cola plisada roja y unas mallas de red, con botas altas rojas.

—¿Perdedores? ¡Hemos ganado la mayoría de los desafíos! — le recordaba Randy a la chica, mientras cavaba con sus manos en la arena.

—Sí, lo que digas, Rowland — bufaba ella desinteresada, inspeccionando al resto.

—Ni siquiera se parece…— susurraba el chico para sí, frustrado, y seguía cavando.

—Pero vaya, que esto luce genial — reía Mireya cuando salía con su atuendo de pirata, el cual era aún más provocativo que el de Selene: consistía en un corsé café y una minifalda de holanes blanca, con botas café.

—Quizá demasiado para mí…— observaba Paula a su amiga.

—Hey chicas, ¿cómo… — llegaba Marcos y estaba por preguntar cuando veía a su hermana y su expresión cambiaba —. ¿Mire? ¿Cómo puedes estar usando eso? — preguntaba con expresión horrorizada, y ambas amigas miraban extrañadas.

—Porque… ¿es parte del desafío? — respondía su hermana, arqueando la ceja, mientras él parecía sorprenderse más y más.

—¡Ninguna hermana mía va a salir en televisión nacional vestida así! — alzaba la voz el chico, y Mireya abría la boca con actitud de indignación.

—Gracias al cielo…— susurraba Paula, mirando hacia arriba, sin que ninguno de los hermanos lo notara.

—¡Pero si soy la única hermana que tienes! — exclamaba Mireya —. Tú nunca te has entrometido en mi guardarropa, no sé qué te preocupa.

—¡Peor aún! No pondrás en deshonra el honor de esta familia…otra vez, y te vestirás como una mujer…una de esas mujeres, para que así otro idiota como Sean intente utilizarte — explicaba el chico, luchando con las palabras, y ambas chicas miraban confundidas.

—Creo que estas sacando todas esas cosas fuera de contexto…— decía Mireya y Paula asentía, ya que ninguna de esas cosas tenía relación con la otra.

—Como sea, no puedo permitir eso — respondía Marcos, y de su atuendo se quitaba su largo abrigo de pirata y se lo ponía, aunque Mireya rezongaba —. Usarás esto por el resto del desafío.

—¡Pero, Marcos…! — comenzaba a rezongar Mireya cuando el chico abrochaba los botones.

—¡Nada! Deja de rezongar o tendrás problemas — le decía serio, arreglando el abrigo, pero la chica le sacaba las manos de encima, y se retiraba molesta, refunfuñando.

—Vaya, eso fue…inusual — comentaba Paula sorprendida, al lado de Marcos, mientras ambos observaban a Mireya partir.

—¿Crees que exageré? — preguntaba entonces el chico, preocupado.

—Oh, no. Creo que fue muy tierno lo que hiciste — sonreía ella con sinceridad la chica —. Es sólo que esa protección fraternal no la había visto nunca de ti.

—Bueno…no lo sé. Supongo que algo ha cambiado. Además, no creas que me agrada ver a mi hermana vestida así — bufaba el chico y Paula reía —. En cambio tú, debo admitir que luces preciosa — sonreía el chico señalándola, puesto que usaba un atuendo de pirata no tan revelador como el de Mire, pero que lucía muy bien en ella.

—Gracias — agradecía ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Vamos? — invitaba a pasar el chico a la muchacha, y juntos caminaban al desafío.

* * *

—Creo que fui clara cuando dije que los quería todos a buscando las monedas — llegaba Selene con las manos en las caderas frente a Tamara, quien se encontraba descansando en la arena, agitada.

—Lo siento mucho, Selene. No me siento bien, es que…no sé nadar — admitía la otra rubia apenada, y la líder reía amargamente.

—¿Entras a un reality que comenzó en una isla sin saber nadar? ¿No te sientes patética con sólo pensarlo? No sé cómo podrás aportar al equipo en éste desafío, o en ningún otro— la cuestionaba, rodeándola mientras le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria.

—Sé que no es lo más ideal, pero nadar no lo es todo. He sido útil en otros desafíos, como el de Star Wars, ¡encontré a los droides! — le recordaba con una sonrisa, pero Selene ni se inmutaba.

—También fuiste una carga para nosotros en el desafío pasado — le recordaba ahora Selene y la sonrisa de la chica se borraba —. Hasta ahora, sólo hemos perdido un desafío, por lo cual no hemos tenido que sufrir otra eliminación además de la de Celyan, la cual fue estrictamente necesaria para el bien del equipo. Pero, ¿cuánto crees que eso durará? ¿Y si un día arruinas el desafío para todos nosotros y terminamos perdiendo? ¿A quién crees que eliminará el equipo? — preguntaba desafiante la chica, agachándose para enfrentarla cara a cara, y la pequeña rubia la miraba asustada.

—Yo, no lo sé…— suspiraba ella angustiada, evitando la mirada de la líder.

—Comienza a trabajar, Tamara — le ordenaba secamente la chica —. A menos que quieras ser la próxima eliminada de la competencia — la amenazaba, a lo cual Tamara la veía completamente aterrada, detenida en seco.

—Oye, capitana. Mira lo que tengo para ti — llegaba de buen humor Mathias con Selene —. Diez monedas de oro, además del medallón y dos frascos de sangre marca McLean. Elige el que gustes.

La líder le lanzaba una última mirada asesina a Tamara antes de levantarse y voltearse hacia Math.

—¿Elegir una? ¿Acaso estás loco? No sabemos cuál de las dos es la botella indicada, tendremos que llevarnos las dos. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder el desafío — explicaba ella, mientras metía todo en un saco.

—Lo que diga la capitana — guiñaba un ojo el muchacho, y ella lo ignoraba, volteando a ver al resto del equipo.

—Traigan todas las monedas que tengan, y abordemos el barco, Dobles — llamaba a su equipo, y todos la seguían.

 **Camarógrafos**

—Juntemos todo, equipo — llamaba Zack al resto y todos se reunían en un círculo, donde en el centro ponían lo que habían encontrado.

—Tengo seis monedas — les mostraba Skyler, poniéndolas en el centro.

—También tengo seis — sonreía Prince a la chica mientras las ponía en el centro, y la chica rodaba los ojos.

—Encontré tres — mostraba Bay algo apenada, poniendo las monedas en el centro.

—Tengo cinco — decía luego Wade, y Bay miraba sorprendida.

—Buen trabajo, Wade — palmeaba Zack su espalda.

—Bueno, yo encontré el medallón— les enseñaba Penny a todos la joya dorada, y la mayoría se sorprendía.

—¡Genial! — se emocionaba Prince.

—No está mal para alguien como tú — bufaba Sean, quien lucía distraído, y la pelinegra fruncía el ceño.

—Bueno, ¡yo encontré esto! — alzaba Mel su mano y mostraba a todos un frasco con 'sangre'.

—Perfecto. Eres genial, Mel — sonreía Zack cuando la pelirroja se lo entregaba.

—Un momento, ¿cómo sabes que será la botella indicada? — preguntaba Penny desconfiada, y Mel le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

—No se puede saber. Sólo nos queda esperar a llegar a la Isla de Muerta. Al menos, yo sí conseguí la sangre que necesitamos — encaraba la pelirroja a la chica, quien respondía con una mirada audaz.

—¿No tienes un plan para impedir nuestra inminente derrota? — preguntaba Penny directamente a Zack.

—Sólo escucha a Mel, Penny. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer — daba fin a la discusión el líder, y ella lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

 **Confesionario**

—Zack es un completo idiota. ¿Cómo es que puede confiar en Mel? Ella no es de fiar, ¡es malvada! — exclamaba Penny molesta, de brazos cruzados —. Pero ahora que estoy segura de que ella fue la que causó la eliminación de Ash, no me detendré hasta probarle a Zack lo malvada que es para que podamos sacarla del equipo lo antes posible. Y todo eso intentando mantener la promesa que le hice a mi terapeuta…y a Fred, de no gritarle a nadie — finalizaba la chica, diciendo lo último algo avergonzada.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

 **Microfonistas**

—De acuerdo, ¿cuál es el plan, entonces? — preguntaba Sarah discretamente a Carly en un extremo del barco, alejados del resto.

—Ella se cree mucho, y cree que es invencible. Además, cree que es bonita. ¡Puf! — bufaba Carly hostilmente —. Pero le probaremos que no es así, sino que simplemente es patética.

—¿Y cómo haremos eso, mente maestra? — preguntaba de mala gana la rubia.

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero bien sabes que logré más que tú y la mayoría de los perdedores la temporada pasada — le recordaba, y la rubia rodaba los ojos —. La única razón por la cual fui eliminada fue porque no conocía el 'miedo de Tomás' — bufaba la chica con amargura —. ¿Quién es Tomás, por cierto?

—Debo admitir que, aunque tus métodos fueron poco ortodoxos, lograste mantenerte en la competencia. Aunque no precisamente por tu propio pie — le recordaba esto último y la pelirroja sacaba la lengua.

—Tenemos que derrocar a esa…arpía sin escrúpulos — exclamaba ella en tono dramático y Sarah alzaba una ceja.

—¿Y tú qué crees que eres?

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del barco, las cosas iban un poco mejor.

—¿Cómo va todo, Stephen? ¿Seguro de que puedes manejarlo? — preguntaba Jasmine al chico.

—Como lo he demostrado, tengo conocimientos bastos en todas las ramas de la ciencia — admitía el pelirrojo, con algo de arrogancia —. Los piratas reales solían utilizar bricbarcas como sus navíos. Ellos preferían usar embarcaciones más ligeras para poder navegar con agilidad y así atacar rápidamente a sus objetivos. Preferían dejar el barco libre para luego poner el botín que robaban en él.

—Vamos, no te detengas. Dime más, nerd, que quiero saberlo todo — susurraba Mel burlona cuando pasaba con su navío a su lado, y luego se alejaba riendo, mientras el chico respingaba.

—Esa…— susurraba el muchacho con ojos llenos de furia, y luego inhalaba y exhalaba, intentando tranquilizarse.

—No la escuches, Stephen. Es una chica un poco… ¿consentida? — se preguntaba Jasmine sin saber que decir, viendo como el equipo de su novio se alejaba.

—Yo utilizaría un adjetivo calificativo distinto — bufaba el chico, con su atención puesta en el mar.

—No importa. El punto es que lo que dice no es verdad. Eres un miembro muy valioso del equipo, te aseguro que llegarás más lejos que ella y que muchos — palmeaba su espalda la chica sonriente, pero él ni se inmutaba.

—Eso tengo por seguro…— susurraba.

—¿Qué haces, Kyu? — preguntaba Jasmine, observando al coreano, quien se encontraba con la vista en el mar, y su cuerpo asomando por el borde.

—Busco peces — respondía él, muy concentrado en la tarea, y los otros dos jóvenes se miraban entre sí.

—¿Para qué? — preguntaba Stephen, aún con las manos en el timón.

—Para Paula…— suspiraba enamoradizo el chico, y sus dos compañeros miraban confundidos.

—¿Piensas regalarle a tu novia un tarro con peces? — preguntaba Jasmine, rompiendo el silencio de unos segundos.

—Exacto.

—¿Por qué? — preguntaba la rubia, sin entender nada.

—Es un lindo detalle, ¿no creen? — preguntaba intentando atrapar un pez con el tarro, pero como no había ninguno, sólo atrapaba agua —. Quiero llenar a Paula de lindos detalles.

—Kyu, querido compañero, creo que la mejor manera de demostrar tu valía en este equipo a Paula y Marcos es cooperando para que podamos ganar el desafío. De esa manera, tu pareja sentimental volverá a admirarte de nuevo y no tendrás que preocuparte de que tenga sentimientos románticos por Marcos — le aconsejaba con cautela Stephen y la expresión del asiático cambiaba, incluso tiraba el tarro al mar.

—¿Sentimientos románticos? ¿Por qué? ¿Paula te ha dicho algo? ¿O ha sido Marcos? — preguntaba con rapidez el muchacho, casi volviendo a sonar como un hombre de nuevo, aunque con una mirada maniaca —. ¿Tú sabes algo, Jasmine? Eras muy amiga de Marcos la temporada pasada, ¿no? ¿Él te ha dicho algo? Si es así, tienes que decírmelo — exigía, tomando a la rubia de las muñecas, quien miraba preocupada.

—No sé absolutamente nada, Kyu. Pero debes tranquilizarte. Paula te quiere, no creo que ande con Marcos — intentaba calmarlo la líder, sin embargo parecía no dar resultado.

—Claro…que tonto fui — reía el chico y le daba un tic nervioso, mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello —. ¿Cómo pude pensar algo así? — Y todavía nervioso, el chico se alejaba del par, hablando solo.

—Ya mejorará — aseguraba Stephen viendo al chico marcharse.

—No estoy tan segura. Toda la temporada pasada, Kyu fue el más cuerdo de todos, incluso más que Zack. Siempre sabía que decir, y creo era el único al cual podía considerar un hombre de verdad — bufaba esto último, rodando los ojos al recordar —. Ahora no sé qué le pasa. Parece que se está volviendo loco de amor.

—Ya veo — asentía Stephen serio, observando al chico de lejos, quien seguía hablando sólo y haciendo ademanes.

—¿Ves lo que te digo? Por eso tú eres el único normal en este equipo, quien nunca me ha fallado. Y te lo agradezco, todo tu esfuerzo — sonreía la chica sincera, poniendo una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo, quien volteaba a verla.

—Nunca haría nada para perjudicar a este equipo, eso tenlo por seguro — prometía él, con las manos en el timón —. Y siempre procuro dar lo máximo que mis capacidades me permiten. Me gustaría que ambos llegaremos en la final, quiero ganar tanto como tú y como todos.

—No dudo en que llegarás lejos — sonreía la chica antes de que ambos continuaran buscando la isla.

—¿Puedes tomar esto, por un momento? — pedía Stephen a la chica, ofreciéndole el timón y ella accedía.

Entonces, el geek caminaba hacia el coreano, quien ahora se encontraba aferrado al borde del barco, contemplando el horizonte.

—¿Buscando a Paula? — llegaba el chico a un lado de Kyu, captando su atención por un segundo.

—Sí, aunque no la veo por ningún lado.

—Eso supuse — decía Stephen, y se recargaba en el borde, al lado del chico —. Sé que quieres probar que eres importante, y esta es tu oportunidad. Te dejaré a cargo de algo, pero debes prometer que serás sumamente cuidadoso — le advertía y el chico volteaba a verlo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué es? — preguntaba el chico con emoción, pausando su búsqueda —. Haré lo que sea con tal de tener a Paula de regreso.

El geek sacaba de su bolsillo el frasco de pirata Turner.

—Tú sabes cómo son los otros equipos. En una competencia, todos quieren terminar con sus enemigos, y esta es la clave para que podamos ganar el desafío — explicaba, mostrando el frasco de sangre falsa —. Lo único que tienes que hacer es llevar el frasco contigo en todo momento, para evitar que caiga en las manos equivocadas y podamos ganar así el desafío. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

—Claro, hermano. Ayudaré al equipo — accedía Kyu, tomando el frasco y poniéndolo dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo, ante la mirada de aprobación de Stephen.

 **Dobles**

—Estupendo, no hay rastro de esa pelirroja teñida. Significa que vamos en la delantera — sonreía satisfecha Selene, buscando rastros de Mel.

—Me parece genial, líder — sonreía Math galán, mientras manejaba el timón —. Te ves muy bien con ese atuendo, por cierto.

—Dime algo que no sepa — bufaba ella, y abría su brújula —. De acuerdo con el mapa, la isla esta hacia el norte, por lo cual vamos en el camino correcto. No tardaremos mucho en llegar para aclamar nuestra victoria, una vez más.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa brújula? — preguntaba el chico interesado, y la rubia sólo sonreía.

—Se la quité a un tonto — decía satisfecha, y el chico asentía conforme.

—¿Sabes? Usando ese atuendo, incluso haría todo lo que me pidieras, capitana — admitía, observándola de arriba abajo, captando la atención de Selene.

 **Confesionario**

—¿Qué si vine a éste reality para salir con chicos? ¡Por supuesto que no! Mi único objetivo es ganar el millón de dólares. Pero para eso nunca está de más una que otra ayuda, o alianza…— analizaba la chica, de piernas cruzadas, y luego sonreía —. ¿Y quién mejor para ese papel que el atractivo y agradable chico de los Dobles?

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—No esperaba menos de ti. Definitivamente, eres un miembro valioso en el equipo — lo halagaba ella, pasando su mano lentamente por los hombros del chico, mientras él navegaba.

—Para que veas que no puedes deshacerte de mí, preciosa — sonreía él.

—Sólo espero entonces contar con tu apoyo incondicional, mientras sigamos siendo un equipo — susurraba ella, tomándolo de la barbilla para que la mirara, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba su hombro.

—Nunca lo dudes — le guiñaba el ojo el muchacho.

—Maldita Selene, me quitó mi brújula — bufaba Randy sentado en el suelo del bote —. Y además, me puso a limpiar monedas.

—Dímelo a mí…— suspiraba Tamara a su lado, desanimada, también puliendo las monedas.

—Al menos tengo buena compañía — sonreía Randy y ella rodaba los ojos.

—Yo no podría decir lo mismo…— miraba de reojo la rubia al muchacho sentado a su lado.

—¿Por qué eres tan fría? Sólo intento ser tu amigo, ¿no puedo eso? Después de todo, estaremos juntos en el mismo equipo hasta que se disuelvan, o hasta que uno de los dos sea eliminado — le explicaba él, y ella lo interrumpía.

—¡Shhh! ¡No digas cosas así! — lo reprendía de inmediato, con un ademán de 'silencio' —. No me eliminarán, no tan pronto. Al menos tengo que llegar a la disolución de equipos.

—Claro que llegarás, tienes un gran potencial — la animaba Randy.

—¿Potencial? Sí, claro…— reía ella amargamente, limpiando con furia una gran moneda dorada.

—¿Por qué dudas de ti misma? Es la verdad, lo he visto en ti — aseguraba él, calmo —. Incluso con eso de…ya sabes, lo que te pasa — le recordaba el chico indirectamente, y ella parecía molestarse.

—No me pasa nada, Randy. Estoy perfectamente bien — susurraba ella, acercándose al chico.

—Claro que sabes qué te sucede. Pero en fin, es tu secreto, y estoy dispuesto a guardarlo — aseguraba él, y Tamara se sorprendía.

—¿De verdad harás eso?

—Claro. Porque digas lo que digas, soy tú amigo — decía el chico con una mirada amigable, y la muchacha sonreía en agradecimiento —. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos al camarote del capitán? — preguntaba con tranquilidad y la expresión de la chica cambiaba.

—¿Y por qué crees que yo querría ir a ese camarote contigo? — preguntaba a la defensiva, alejándose como cangrejo del chico, y él rodaba los ojos.

—He notado que no te agradan mucho los espacios abiertos, ¿o me equivoco? — preguntaba y la muchacha lo miraba sin responder —. Lo supuse. Podemos ir a pulir monedas allí dentro, sin Selene espiándonos ocasionalmente.

La pequeña rubia quedaba pensativa un momento antes de acceder.

—Está bien — sonreía levemente y se levantaba mientras Randy la esperaba, y luego ambos caminaban al camarote.

—Y, ahora que lo pienso, — hablaba el chico mientras abría la puerta y dejaba a Tamara entrar — mientras las pulimos, puedo contarte unas historias del género gore que leí acerca de la tortura a gatitos — sonreía macabro, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Tamara caminaba directo a la puerta, aun siendo sostenida por el chico.

—¡Agh! — exclamaba molesta la rubia con los puños cerrados, mientras caminaba fuera del camarote.

—¿Qué hice mal? — se preguntaba ahora el chico, confundido.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿esa tal Rebeca siempre te hizo la vida imposible en la secundaria? — preguntaba Marcos interesado, recargado en el borde del barco.

—¡Sí! Ella era insoportable. Me odió toda la vida, y cuando por fin creí que me libraría de ella al entrar al show, ella entró también — bufaba Paula con rencor, y el chico reía.

—Pero tú llegaste al final y ella ni siquiera llegó a la disolución de equipos — le recordaba, guiñándole el ojo, y la chica sonreía.

—Supongo que sí…— suspiraba ella —. Quizá le gané a Rebeca, pero no fui la gran ganadora del millón de dólares — le recordaba luego, algo decepcionada.

—Bueno, desde mi punto de vista, tú sí que ganaste — sonreía galán el chico, y la sonrisa de Paola se desvanecía de a poco.

—Lo mismo me dijo Kyu en la final — recordaba ella, aunque no con emoción, sino con un sentimiento más bien nostálgico, y el chico perdía la sonrisa

—Ah, sí. Tu novio — recordaba entonces Marcos, perdiendo el humor.

—Sí, Kyu. Él es mi novio — confirmaba la chica con una sonrisa incómoda, y un silencio se formaba entre ambos.

—Escucha, lamento por todas las veces que me he burlado de tu novio — se disculpaba el chico, tomando por sorpresa Paula —. Es algo que jamás debí hacer, ya que tú lo quieres, y nunca debí de haber hecho algo para probarte lo contrario. Te aseguro que no lo volveré a hacer, nunca — prometía el chico, mientras Paula se sorprendía cada vez más —. Ya dejaré de hacer intentos porque haya algo entre nosotros. He aceptado que sólo somos amigos.

La chica permanecía pasmada, visiblemente sorprendida y sin saber qué responder.

 **Confesionario**

—Honestamente, esa no era la reacción que esperaba — admitía la chica, estupefacta.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Oh. Pues…gracias. Por comprender — respondía ella, sin lucir muy convencida, mas el chico no lo notaba y volvía a sonreírle.

—Pero hablaba en serio cuando te dije que, para mí, tú eres la ganadora — le aseguraba sonriente, y Paula correspondía a la sonrisa.

 **Confesionario**

—¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí? — se lamentaba la chica con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

* * *

—Detesto a Marcos, ¿cómo pudo hacerme algo así? — preguntaba Mireya de malhumor, al lado de Kit.

—Seguramente porque se preocupa por ti, y porque te quiere — respondía el chico calmo, puesto que llevaba escuchando las quejas de la chica en la última hora.

—¡Es el hermano más bipolar que he visto en la vida! — exclamaba la chica molesta, y la expresión del chico cambiaba.

—No digas eso, Mireya — la reprendía serio.

—Es la verdad. Primero ocasiona que me eliminen la temporada pasada, y ahora me protege como su hermana pequeña. ¡No lo entiendo! — seguía quejándose ella, y el muchacho la escuchaba atentamente —. ¿Puedes creerlo? Creyó que podía vengarse de Sean por jugar conmigo haciéndole lo mismo que me hizo con su hermana. Como podrás haber notado, eso no salió nada bien porque…

Aun con la chica quejándose sin parar y contándole acerca de su vida, la expresión de Kit repentinamente cambiaba. Sacudía su cabeza una vez, para luego mostrar una mirada completamente diferente. El chico ahora lucía molesto, de mal humor podría decirse, mientras apretujaba los labios en señal de disgusto y volteaba a ver a la chica.

—Quizá la razón por la cual Marcos lo hizo es porque siempre te vistes como una cualquiera — la interrumpía, escupiendo las palabas de mala gana, y la chica se detenía en seco, completamente sorprendida.

La expresión de Kit volvía cambiar, ésta vez volviendo a la normalidad. Al ver la reacción de la chica, su expresión de disgusto se desvanecía y era reemplazada por una de lástima y pena.

—Mireya, yo…lo siento. No quería decirte eso, perdóname — se disculpaba con sinceridad el chico, incapaz de mirarla.

—Está bien. No te preocupes — aceptaba ella al cabo de un par de segundos, aunque aún con una mirada de decepción.

El chico parecía sorprenderse, puesto que levantaba la vista.

—¿Por qué siempre me perdonas tan fácilmente? — preguntaba confundido el chico, y ella sonreía.

—Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos — respondía ella, y el chico por primera vez le devolvía la sonrisa.

 **Camarógrafos**

—Sin duda eres el mejor, Wade — halagaba Zack al chico, puesto que él era quien navegaba el bote.

—Sólo intento ayudar. No es nada — respondía el chico humilde.

—Sí, gracias, Wade — imitaba Mel de mala gana, y el geek rodaba los ojos —. Es una linda vista, ¿no crees, Zackie? — preguntaba Mel apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico, quien contemplaba el horizonte.

—Bueno, definitivamente el mar no es mi lugar preferido — reía nervioso el chico, y ella miraba confundida.

—¿Por?

—Le tengo fobia al agua — respondía, algo avergonzado —. Y, por ende, no sé nadar.

—Ow, ¡que tierno! — exclamaba Mel conmovida.

 **Confesionario**

—Qué patético — bufaba la pelirroja de brazos y piernas cruzadas.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Creí que había superado mi fobia en el desafío de Factor Fobia de la primera temporada. Pero al parecer, no — suspiraba el chico, y la muchacha lo rodeaba con sus brazos por los hombros.

—No es malo tener defectos, Zack. Creo que es tierno que no sepas nadar, no tiene nada de malo. Yo puedo enseñarte — ofrecía la chica a su oído, y él sonreía.

—Ejem, disculpen. No quiero interrumpirlos ni nada…aunque creo que es mi deber. Tengo que hablar con Zack.

—¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupados? Y tengo privilegios, al ser la co-capitana de éste equipo.

—Y yo tengo privilegios por tener que soportarlo desde la secundaria — retrucaba Penny, tomando a Zack de brazo —. Así que, si nos disculpas… — y entonces alejaba al chico de la pelirroja, quien estaba que echaba humo.

—¿Ahora qué, Penny? — preguntaba el capitán intentando permanecer calmo, luego de que la chica lo llevara muy lejos de Mel.

—Necesito decirte algo importante — le respondía la chica, luciendo increíblemente interesada, y el chico le hacía una seña de que procediera —. Mel fue quien se encargó de sabotear a Ash para eliminarlo.

Zack contempló a la chica – quien lucía al borde de la desesperación, a su parecer – por un par de segundos antes de soltar una gran carcajada.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? — preguntaba la chica confundida, mientras el chico disminuía su risa.

—Vamos, Penny. Siempre supe que eras paranoica, pero no creí que llegaras a éste punto — confesaba el chico con una sonrisa, y la peli negra parecía indignarse.

—¡No estoy paranoica! Lo que te digo es verdad, Mel saboteó a Ash — le aseguraba ella.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Ash no le hizo nada malo — preguntaba el chico.

—¡No lo sé! Porque me odia, quizá. Pero cometió un grave error, ya que Ash era el mejor miembro del equipo, el más fuerte y hábil. Él pudo habernos llevado muy lejos — recordaba la chica al muchacho, y Zack arqueaba una ceja.

—Hablas muy bien de él como para ser novia de otro — decía y ella rodaba los ojos —. Además, no creo que Mel hubiera hecho algo para perjudicarnos. Si Ash es tan magnífico como dices, no lo hubiera eliminado.

—¿Entonces por qué fue eliminado?

—Debe ser porque la mayoría votó por él, así ha sido en esta competencia, ¿recuerdas? — intentaba convencerla más serio —. Deberías superarlo de una buena vez, Penny. Ash se fue, ya no podrá estar aquí pasando tiempo contigo.

—¿Por qué la defiendes? ¿Acaso no ves que es malvada? ¡No tiene buenas intenciones, Zack! — intentaba hacerle ver al muchacho, quien sólo rodaba los ojos.

—No sé por qué lo dices. Mel es genial; es lista, amable, hábil, coopera y es muy linda, además — enlistaba el chico y Penny reía con amargura.

—Olvidé la clase de chico que eres — admitía, acercándose con mirada de desprecio —. El típico patán, arrogante, que la hace de galán con todas las chicas que se le acercan. Realmente no entiendo qué vio Jasmine en ti como para ser tu novia. Porque todas las chicas en la escuela siempre salían contigo, pero ¿una relación seria? Por favor, Zack. Tú nunca tendrás eso. Es una lástima que tu novia tenga que descubrirlo cuando te vea con Mel — lo reprendía seria, con amargura en la voz, y el chico que había estado escuchando atentamente se acercaba más a ella, al punto que sus narices casi se tocaban.

—Pero, ¿esa es la verdadera razón por la cual me has odiado tanto todos estos años? ¿Por ser un patán y arrogante? ¿O es porque me burlaba de tu noviecito todos los días, en la escuela? — le preguntaba, analizándola con la mirada, y la chica se ponía nerviosa —. Porque te aseguro que, de no haber sido porque comenzaste a salir con Fred, tú hubieras sido parte de esas chicas que siempre quisieron salir conmigo — le aseguraba, y la chica lo miraba tan cerca, sintiéndose nerviosa.

—Nunca, en mi vida, saldría contigo. Así fueras el único chico restante, preferiría cualquier cosa antes de salir contigo — retrucaba ella, encarándolo.

—Y como yo tengo novia, tampoco saldría con Mel, si eso es lo que piensas que pasará — le decía el chico más calmo —. Así que deja de inventar teorías conspiratorias, o de hacerle creer a Jas que hay algo entre Mel y yo. Ash fue eliminado porque se lo merecía, y Mel no es malvada. Fin de la historia — declaraba el chico, viendo a Penny mientras parecía tragarse sus palabras.

—Voy a probarte que tengo razón, y que Mel fue quien saboteó a Ash — prometía ella, desafiante —. Y así verás que siempre tuve la razón, y que tú siempre estuviste equivocado.

Y con eso último la peli negra se alejaba molesta, dejando al líder pensativo.

* * *

—¡Hey! ¿Qué estás buscando? — preguntaba amigable Bay llegando con Sean, quien al notar su presencia la miraba mal.

—¿Desde cuándo crees que tienes derecho a hablarme? — preguntaba el muchacho de ml humor, dejando de lado unos binoculares que había estado usando para ver más allá.

—Oh…lo siento — respondía Bay ofendida, alejándose del chico, quien sólo bufaba y continuaba más discreto con su búsqueda.

—Está buscando a su novia — respondía Skyler, quien se encontraba sentada con su espalda pegada al borde del barco, cuando Bay pasaba cerca de ella.

—¿Eh? — musitaba la artista.

—Lleva ésta última hora usando los binoculares para encontrar el barco de los Dobles, donde está Mireya —explicaba la chica con su usual actitud despreocupada —. Oye, el que no hable ni participe mucho en el equipo no significa que no ponga atención — decía cuando Bay la miraba extrañada.

—Lo siento…es que casi no convives con nadie — se disculpaba Bay mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

—No soy nada parecida a la mayoría de los tontos de ésta competencia — explicaba y luego se detenía al ver a la chica —. Sin ofender — agregaba y Bay sonreía.

—No ofendes — le aseguraba —. Entonces, eres como alternativa, ¿eh?

—Podría decirse — respondía mientras estiraba las piernas y cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza —. Y todos los demás son tan patéticos…a excepción de ti, por supuesto.

—Bueno, no todos son tan malos — le decía Bay —. Wade y Prince, por ejemplo — y entonces Sky rodaba los ojos.

—Sobretodo Prince — bufaba y la chica miraba confundida.

—¿No te agrada Prince? — preguntaba y la chica se abstenía de responder.

 **Microfonistas**

—¡Al fin tierra! — se alegraba Carly bajando rápido del barco, y corría a la roca más cercana en la playa para vomitar.

—Encantador — bufaba Stephen, mientras llegaba a la isla, con mapa en mano.

—¿Tienen todas las monedas? — preguntaba Jasmine a Sarah, quien alzaba el saquito con las piezas de oro —. Perfecto. ¿El medallón? — preguntaba.

—Lo tengo — mostraba la reliquia Stephen, y la guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de pirata.

—¿Y la sangre? — preguntaba.

—Yo la tengo — afirmaba Kyu, y Jasmine asentía.

—Bien, andando entonces — ordenaba la chica cuando Carly se reincorporaba al grupo, mientras se limpiaba con su manga las comisuras de los labios.

—Estoy bien, por si se lo preguntaban — sonreía la chica como modelo, y Stephen rodaba los ojos.

—No me lo preguntaba — reía Sarah caminando lejos de ella.

—¿A dónde debemos ir? — preguntaba Jas a Stephen, quien poseía el mapa.

—Hay una cueva en la isla, ahí debemos llegar — respondía él observando el mapa.

—Te apuesto a que estamos en la misma isla, y eso sólo un montaje — bufaba Sarah detrás de ellos y todo el equipo se encogía de hombros.

 **Dobles**

—¡Apresúrense tontos, a menos de que alguno quiera ser el nuevo eliminado de la competencia! — gritaba Selene bajando del bote, y luego Tamara pasaba a su lado junto con Randy, ambos cargando las monedas —. Especialmente tú — le susurraba a la otra rubia, quien miraba incómoda.

—¿Te está molestado? — preguntaba Randy a la chica.

—¿Eh? Ah, no…para nada — fingía ella y el par seguía caminando.

—Math, ¿podrías hacerme un enorme favor? — llegaba Selene seductora con el muchacho, mientras bajaba.

—Claro. ¿Qué necesitas? — preguntaba el chico con disposición.

—Quiero que te asegures de que Tamara y Randy tengan las veinte monedas que necesitamos para el desafío — le encargaba al chico y él asentía con la cabeza.

—Lo que diga mi capitana — saludaba Math con un gesto e iba tras el par.

—Te ayudo — ofrecía Marcos cuando él y Paula bajaban del barco.

—Por favor — pedía ella cuando el tramo era muy alto.

Entonces el muchacho la tomaba gentilmente de la cintura y la bajaba a la arena, a lo cual ella sonreía cuando se separaban de a poco.

—Gracias — agradecía, ruborizada, mientras acomodaba su cabello.

—No hay de qué — respondía el chico, mientras la esperaba para que caminaran al par.

—Hey, ¿y yo qué? — preguntaba Mireya indignada, mientras los veía partir —. ¿Ahora que hay entre esos dos? — preguntaba a un lado suyo, y se encontraba con que estaba sola —. ¿Kit? — preguntaba, y entonces sentía cómo alguien la tomaba de la cintura y la bajaba a tierra firme.

—Aquí — respondía el chico una vez que la dejaba en el suelo.

—Es bueno que aún existan caballeros por aquí — sonreía la chica al verlo, y caminaban detrás de su líder.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿pop o rock? — preguntaba Paula, y Marcos no tardaba en responder.

—Rock. No te lo tomes a mal, pero el pop el de niñitas — respondía y la chica reía.

—¡Oye! El pop es genial, así como el rock. Sólo tienes que darte la oportunidad de escucharlo — intentaba convencerlo, y él asentía.

—¿Amanecer o atardecer? — preguntaba, después de haber estado pensando mucho, y ella reía con sorpresa.

—¿El rudo Marcos preguntando algo tan romántico? — lo cuestionaba con una sonrisa, y él sólo rodaba los ojos.

—Sólo contesta.

—Difícil, pero creo que diré el atardecer. Es más romántico, y no luzco fea por las tardes, sólo en las mañanas — decidía segura, y él se detenía delante de ella.

—Tú eres linda siempre — le recordaba observándola, y ella sonreía, mirándolo fijamente por un largo rato.

—Mi turno — hablaba antes de sonrojarse aún más, y el chico escuchaba atento —. Si la isla estuviera en llamas, y solo pudieras salvar una cosa, ¿qué salvarías?

El chico no despegaba la mirada de Paula, cuando sonreía y la miraba de una manera distinta, cuando respondía:

—Si tuviera que salvar a alguien, sería a ti — respondía seguro, y la chica se conmovía por las palabras del chico, quien la observaba dulcemente.

—¿En serio? — preguntaba la chica, helada, y él asentía.

—Aunque conociendo a mis padres, me pedirían que rescatara a mi hermana porque ya sabes…es parte de la familia — bromeaba él y Paula reía —. Por lo cual tendría que cargar con ambas por toda la isla.

—Que considerado — reía ella, divirtiéndose con el chico.

—¡Paula! ¡Marcos! — los saludaba Kyu de lejos, eufórico, interrumpiendo el momento —. ¡Qué casualidad encontrarlos aquí, y juntos! — exclamaba, corriendo hacia ellos, y los otros chicos lucían incómodos.

—Kyu — lo llamaba Paula.

—Hola — saludaba secamente Marcos, evitando el contacto visual con el extranjero.

—¡Hey! Ahora cuéntenme, ¿de qué hablaban? — preguntaba con sus ojos ligeramente hinchados, incomodando aún más a ambos —. ¿De mí? ¿O de ustedes?

—De temas sin importancia…— respondía Paula, y el chico reía.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Me has extrañado, linda? — preguntaba el coreano, y la abrazaba de la cintura eufóricamente, sorprendiéndola —. No te preocupes, porque ya estoy aquí.

—Me alegro — decía la chica, aunque no muy convencida.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Marcos? ¿Has estado cuidando de mi novia mientras no estoy? — encaraba al chico, más bien escupiendo las palabras —. Qué bueno que lo hagas, por cierto. Sólo espero que no lo hagas tan seguido.

—Kyu…— intentaba interrumpir Paula, pero ahora era interrumpida por Marcos.

—Hey, está bien. Dejaré que hablen — decía él serio, y caminaba lejos del par.

—¿Qué crees que haces? — preguntaba Paula molesta, empujando a su novio lejos.

—Sólo defiendo mi territorio, y me aseguro de que nadie más ande por ahí — respondía el chico con toda tranquilidad.

—¿Territorio? ¿Acaso soy una posesión? — preguntaba la chica, más enojada —. No soy de tu propiedad, no puedes estar vigilándome las veces que quieras.

—¡Pero sólo me preocupo por ti! Sabes que te quiero, y no quiero perderte, ni que te apartes de mí — le recordaba melancólico, abrazándola con fuerza, mas ella se soltaba.

—¡No tienes por qué estar así! — se alejaba la chica —. Este no eres tú, Kyu. No sé qué te ha pasado, pero últimamente has cambiado. Estas nervioso, posesivo, ansioso y sobreprotector todo el tiempo. Y lo siento, pero como veo que no planeas cambiar, creo que lo nuestro se terminó.

—Espera… ¿qué? — preguntaba el chico, luciendo completamente confundido —. ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? — y cuando volvía a preguntar, volvía a sonar como el viejo Kyu, lo cual rompía el corazón de Paula.

—Lo siento, pero creo que…sí — respondía ella, más compresiva —. Supongo que, estando en diferentes equipos, lo nuestro no puede funcionar.

—Pero…había funcionado — le recordaba el chico —. Luego de la final, nosotros funcionábamos. ¿Acaso…acaso no te importa? — preguntaba dolido, y la muchacha miraba triste.

—Lo siento tanto.

—¡Paula! ¿Quieres que te elimine? — gritaba de lejos Selene, puesto que la chica había sido dejada atrás.

—Tengo que irme — se despedía la chica, corriendo tras su equipo, mientras Kyu parecía enojarse.

—Estúpido show. ¡Estúpido desafío! — gritaba, tomando su abrigo, quitándoselo y tirándolo al suelo, para entonces pisotearlo.

* * *

—Psst…psst…Hey, Mire — llamaba en un susurro cierto rubio, mientras la chica caminaba con Kit.

—¿Eh? — se extrañaba la chica, caminando hacia el sonido —. ¿Quién es? — preguntaba.

—Yo — salía de su escondite Sean sonriente, y Mireya resoplaba.

—Ah, eres tú. En ese caso, me voy — decía dando media vuelta, pero Sean la tomaba de la mano.

—Espera…sólo venía a decirte que lo siento, de nuevo. Nunca debí haber hecho lo que te hice, pero ahora me arrepiento, y quiero que empecemos de nuevo — le explicaba y ella lo miraba mal, y se soltaba.

—No es tan fácil olvidar todo lo que me hiciste, ¿sabes? — le recordaba la chica molesta.

—Vamos, Mire…— la tomaba de la cintura el chico, atrayéndola hacia él —. Tú me quieres, yo te quiero. ¿Por qué no simplemente olvidamos lo que pasó?

—Imposible — decía ella lenta y amargamente, justo en la cara del chico, quien en vez de ponerse triste, observaba por debajo de su abrigo.

—Vaya atuendo te conseguiste — comentaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, y la chica mira confusa.

—¿Perdón? — preguntaba confundida —. ¿Crees que me veo linda en esto? — preguntaba, mostrando su atuendo.

—Te ves estupenda — sonreía él observándola, y la chica sonreía de lado.

—Todos los hombres son iguales — reponía luego rencorosa, cambiando radicalmente de expresión y alejándose de Sean, quien miraba un tanto desesperado.

—¡Lindo! — saludaba Carly al chico, y lo abrazaba del cuello, plantándole un beso en la mejilla —. Me alegra verte, te he estado buscando todo el día — confesaba ella, sin embargo, el rubio ni se inmutaba.

—Ahora no, Carly — la ignoraba él, soltándose de su agarre y alejándose, dejando a la chica estupefacta, y con un tic en el ojo.

 **Confesionario**

—¿Acaso Sean…me rechazó? — preguntaba la chica dolida, con una mano en su pecho.

—-Bueno…no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes — comentaba a su lado Sarah, luciendo irritada por el tema

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí? — le preguntaba Carly.

—Creí que complotaríamos contra Selene —susurraba entre dientes la rubia, y Carly bufaba y tapaba con su mano la cámara.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

 **En la cueva…**

—¡Dobles! ¡Prepárense! — ordenaba Selene llegando al centro de la cueva, parándose sobre un montón de reliquias doradas.

—¡Andando, Microfonistas! —entraba Jasmine, corriendo a otro montón de riquezas, y el equipo se preparaba.

—¡Camarógrafos! Es nuestra oportunidad — llamaba al último Zack, entrando con su equipo y corriendo al último montón.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos — se apresuraba Jasmine cuando su equipo ponía las 20 monedas en su cofre.

—¿Qué falta? — preguntaba Sarah.

—La sangre Turner — respondía Stephen ansioso.

—¿Y quién la tiene? — preguntaba la rubia líder.

—Oh, yo la tengo…— reaccionaba Kyu buscándola en su abrigo, y sacaba el frasco —. Oh, demonios…— resoplaba cuando veía el frasco, el cual se encontraba completamente vacío, y al tocar el bolsillo de su abrigo, se sentía húmedo.

—¿Qué le sucedió? — preguntaba brusca Jasmine mientras los demás esperaban respuesta.

—Quizá…lo pisé y se rompió — intentaba explicar el chico y todos se enfurecían.

—¿Significa que no tenemos lo necesario para ganar? — preguntaba Jas a Stephen, quien asentía con expresión molesta.

—Nunca debieron haberte dado acceso al país — escupía Carly al coreano.

—¡Lastima perdedores! De nuevo, ustedes son el equipo de último lugar, mientras mi equipo termina en la cima, como es usual…— reía Selene cuando ya habían colocado las monedas en el cofre, y ella derramaba el frasco de sangre en el monto.

Sin embargo, nada pasaba.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no funciona? —preguntaba la chica, perdiendo su sonrisa.

—Quizá no es la sangre Turner — sugería Paula, y la líder de los Dobles lanzaba una carcajada.

—Oh, claro…—aceptaba ella —. Qué bueno que traigo un repuesto…— reía ella mientras que su equipo miraba ansioso.

La rubia sacaba del saco otro frasco de 'sangre Turner' y lo vertía en el montón, al igual que el anterior. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato de espera, seguía sin ocurrir nada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no funciona? — preguntaba enojada, y todos se encogían de hombros.

—No lo sé…— admitía con miedo Tamara, y Selene analizaba su expresión.

—¡Las monedas! — recordaba, y se ponía a contar las monedas del cofre —. Diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve… ¿Diecinueve? ¿Qué hiciste con la otra moneda? — preguntaba furiosa a Tamara, quien se alejaba asustada.

—¡Nada! Estaban todas, ¡lo juro! —aseguraba.

—No te creo nada — escupía con furia su líder, y luego se dirigía a Math —. ¿Qué no te habías asegurado de que fueran veinte?

—Las conté, y eran veinte. No sé qué sucedió, pero sí eran veinte — aseguraba el chico, sin entender qué sucedía.

—¡Sabotaje!

—Parece que el primer lugar hoy no es para ti, Selene. Y como era de esperarse, tampoco para los Microfonistas — llegaba Austin, y ambas líderes resoplaban —. Sólo queda ver qué nos tiene Zack…

—Vamos, funciona, funciona, funciona…—susurraba el líder nervioso, mientras vertía la sangre.

En cuanto lo hacía, un anuncio de luces se disparaba del cofre, con la frase "¡Eres libre!" parpadeando una y otra vez.

—Parece que tenemos un ganador, y por fin no son los Dobles. Por primera vez, en un desafío que no es de recompensa, los ganadores son los Camarógrafos — anunciaba el anfitrión, y los chicos celebraban.

—¡Te dije que era la correcta! — abrazaba Mel efusiva al líder, quien veía de lejos como Penny los miraba reprobatoriamente.

—¡Ganamos! — se alegraba Bay y ella se abrazaba con Wade, ambos emocionados.

Sin embargo, la chica parecía incomodarse, puesto que se soltaba rápidamente de él, dejándolo desilusionado.

—¡Oye, ganamos! Es genial, ¿no? — preguntaba Prince llegando al lado de Skyler, quien lo miraba mal, bufando y alejándose de él, mientras el chico miraba confundido.

—Parece que somos los ganadores, después de todo — reía Mel en voz alta, todo con tal de provocar a Selene y a Jasmine, quienes notaban los alardeos de la chica.

Por un lado, Jasmine simplemente la ignoraba, concentrándose en su equipo. Pero Selene, en cambio, lucía furiosa, a punto de abalanzarse contra la pelirroja.

—Disfruta la primera clase, Sean — bufaba Mireya cerca del rubio, y él se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la mano.

—¿Quieres disfrutarla conmigo? — le preguntaba, y ella se soltaba de su agarre, de mala gana.

—Nunca jamás — se volteaba indignada, caminando lejos de él, mientras Sean sonreía al verla partir.

—Y en cuanto al resto…— interrumpía Austin, señalando a los otros dos equipos —. Cómo no estoy seguro de cual de ustedes es más perdedor, lo decidiré en la fogata de hoy. Los dos deberán asistir, y ahí verán la eliminación —anunciaba y todos lucían desanimados.

—Hasta nunca, Tamara — pasaba a su lado Selene, y la chica tragaba saliva, nerviosa.

Mientras todos caminaban fuera de la cueva, Kit iba hasta el final, sólo mientras su equipo se lamentaba. El chico metía las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y tras buscar, su expresión cambiaba a una de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? — se preguntaba confundido cuando de su bolsillo sacaba una reluciente moneda de oro —. Oh, esto no es mío…— decía, luciendo angustiado y aventaba la moneda lejos, para luego marcharse apresuradamente detrás de los demás

La moneda accidentalmente caía en el cofre de los Dobles, y de inmediato un anuncio salía de él, diciendo "¡Eres libre! ¡Eres libre!".

 **Fogata**

—Fue una decisión difícil de tomar. Y no porque los ame a todos y no quiera que ninguno se vaya, sino porque todos son tan patéticos, que es difícil elegir — reía Austin con las estrellas de la fama en mano.

—Palabras conmovedoras — bufaba Mireya.

—Cada equipo votó por quién debería irse a casa, sin embargo, sólo un equipo mandará a un miembro directo a la Isla de los Perdedores — explicaba y todos lucían nerviosos —. Y ese equipo es…por cuestiones técnicas, decidimos que, de nuevo, los perdedores son los Microfonistas.

—Estupendo — se desesperaba Jasmine.

—Y antes que otra cosa, sólo para ser cizañoso, la que hubiera sido eliminada de los Dobles, habrías sido tú, Tamara — le advertía el conductor y la chica lucía triste.

—Tranquila, sé que no perdiste la moneda — intentaba consolarla Mathias con una sonrisa, mientras Selene los observaba sentada más lejos, analítica.

—Y de nosotros, ¿quién? — preguntaba serio Stephen, mientras todo su equipo lucía malhumorado.

—Estrella para todos…menos para Kyu — anunciaba el conductor cuando todos recibían su estrella de la fama, menos el extranjero.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Yo qué hice? — se levantaba el chico, confundido.

—Arruinaste el desafío — le recordaba Jasmine, con algo de culpa en su expresión, mirando hacia abajo para no ver al muchacho partir.

—Lloriqueabas por Paula todo el tiempo — comentaba Sarah, sin ninguna consideración.

—Eres extranjero — bufaba Carly y todos la miraban mal.

—Pero…yo, yo no puedo irme. Tengo…tengo que estar con Paula, ella me necesita — se resistía el muchacho, y la recién mencionada miraba incómoda.

—Nos vemos pronto, Kyu — se despedía la chica desde su asiento, y él miraba triste —. Cuídate mucho

—No.… no pueden hacerme esto. Paula me quiere, y yo a ella— decía él perdiendo la cabeza, y el Chef llegaba y lo cargaba como costal de papas —. No, no, no, no…tengo que quedarme. ¡Por Paula, tengo que quedarme!

—Que loco — se sorprendía Randy, y todos los campistas de la primera temporada miraban preocupados, ante la partida de su amigo.

—Hasta la vista, GameKyu — reía el anfitrión y le colocaban un paracaídas.

—¡No! Espera, espera, no me lances... ¡NOOOOOOOO! — gritaba cuando era lanzado por la compuerta del avión.

—Sí estaba deschavetado — se sorprendía Math.

—¿Quién dice deschavetado? — preguntaba Mireya cuando todos partían, a excepción de Marcos y Paula, ésta última luciendo nostálgica.

—Lamento que lo hayan eliminado. Perdona si fui yo quien ocasionó que votaran por tu novio — se disculpaba el chico, y ella negaba con la cabeza.

—No, no fue tu culpa. Él se había vuelto…diferente. Creo que es mejor que pase un tiempo en casa — respondía ella con tranquilidad, y luego lo miraba —. Además, él ya no es mi novio.

El chico parecía sorprenderse.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿De verdad? Yo creí…yo creía…Pero, ¿por qué? — preguntaba el chico nervioso y confundido, y ella sonreía.

—Me di cuenta de que lo nuestro simplemente no podía funcionar, no estando separados — hablaba ella, buscando las palabras —. Además, yo quiero a alguien más— confesaba, observándolo fijamente, y él volteaba a verla, sorprendido.

—¿Eso significa…? ¿Eso significa…eso? ¿Lo que significa? — preguntaba en una mezcla de confusión y emoción, como un niño chiquito, y ella reía.

—Sí, significa eso — respondía ella firme, y se acercaba a él —. Todo este tiempo tuviste razón. — Bufaba con ironía y luego reía, mientras el chico esperaba impaciente —. Sí te quiero — confesaba ella, y el chico abría los ojos ante sus palabras.

—Nunca creí que lo dirías…— admitía y ella reía.

—Yo tampoco — decía ella —. Pero es la verdad.

—Entonces…si eso significa…eso — decía, aun impresionado, y ella reía —. Entonces, yo puedo hacer esto…

El chico la tomaba del rostro con delicadeza, a lo cual Paula reía. Luego, el chico la acercaba lentamente a su rostro, y finalmente la besaba tiernamente, mientras que la chica no oponía resistencia, y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, mientras ambos sonreían por el momento.

 **Confesionario**

—Y al final, mi compañero Kyu se fue. Fue conmovedora su partida, puesto a que era mi último compañero del género masculino en el equipo. Una lástima…pero, en fin. La competencia es dura. Él no podía ganar, al parecer. Es más, pareciera que era el destino. Como si ese frasco hubiera estado roto todo éste tiempo — comentaba Stephen, recordando a su compañero, sin perder su actitud seria y política que tanto lo caracterizaba.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Sin duda un episodio lleno de drama, relaciones rotas, y también nuevas — anunciaba Austin al lado de la compuerta del avión, con Santana y Alexa en cada extremo suyo —. ¿Quieren ver con qué otras locuras nos saldrán estos chicos? Entonces no dejen de sintonizarnos a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar. Esto es…¡Total Drama Hollywood Challenge!

* * *

 **Basado en: Piratas del Caribe: La Maldición del Perla Negra (2003)**

 **Equipo Ganador: Camarógrafos**

 **Equipo Perdedor: Microfonistas**

 **Eliminado: Kyu**

* * *

 **¡Hey! Y ese fue el nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Aceptable? Realmente no ha sido mi mejor trabajo… Pero ya, dejaré de lamentarme.**

 **Sí, se fue Kyu; sé que muchos ya se esperaban/imaginaban su salida (gracias, encuestas) y finalmente ocurrió. ¿Les pareció dramático? Ahora Marcos tiene el camino libre con Paula *Atención chicos y chicas, no hacer esto en casa. Peligroso*.**

 **En fin, ahora las preguntas de suspenso. ¿Qué les pareció el fin de PauHyun? ¿Y el inicio de MarcosxPaula (difícil nombrarlos)? ¿Algún ship favorito u OTP? ¿De quienes sospechan como villanos de ésta temporada? ¿Algunas parejas crack, con esperanza de volverse canon (se vale soñar)? ¿Qué desafío creen que sea el siguiente? Y lo más intrigante, ¿el próximo eliminado?**

 **No duden en visitar mi perfil, a veces subo encuestas de éste tipo.**

 **Sin más, nos leemos pronto. Espero sus reviews animadores con mucha ilusión.**

 **Besos,**

— **Santy' B.**

* * *

 **FUN FACT #7: Algo que por fin admitiré…De la primera temporada, cuando hubo un exceso de chicas, tuve que crear a personajes masculinos para equilibrar el asunto. Por lo tanto, el número de personajes del reality creados por mí es la bella cantidad de '5'. (Y no, no les diré quiénes huehuehue).**


	11. McLean Cinematic Universe

**McLean Cinematic Universe**

 **Confesionario**

—Hace mucho que no pasaba por aquí…— entraba Jasmine al confesionario, y se sentaba mientras cerraba la puerta —. Estoy preocupada. Mi equipo sigue perdiendo cada desafío, y de los nueve integrantes ahora sólo quedamos cuatro. ¿Cómo puedo evitar que mi equipo siga perdiendo? — se preguntaba nerviosa —. Y con Carly y Sarah juntas y conformando la mitad del equipo, realmente no sé cómo esto vaya a terminar…

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Es como si esta clase estuviera apartada sólo para nosotros — bufaba Jasmine somnolienta, mientras era detenida a su asiento únicamente por su cinturón de seguridad.

—Yo estoy destinada a la grandeza — interrumpía Carly, en medio de un equipo con mirada amargada.

—¿Si? Pues si así es como luce la grandeza, no quiero triunfar nunca — bufaba Sarah, cansada.

—¿Pueden dejar de hablar? Su desgracia me causa mareos — pedía Selene de mala gana frente a ellos, junto con todo su equipo.

—Al menos ella se hundió con nosotras…—le susurraba Sarah a Carly, y ambas reían en voz baja.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué se ríen? — preguntaba Selene irritada, pero ellas la ignoraban y seguían riendo.

 **Confesionario**

—¡Ahora lo entiendo! No fue la estupidez de Tamara lo que nos hizo perder el desafío, ¡fueron ellas dos! — comprendía Selene, enojada —. Y lo pagarán caro.

.

—No…no sabemos por qué se enojó tanto ella…— intentaba hablar Carly casi muriendo de risa, al lado de Sarah, cuya actitud era la misma —. Pero…pero es tan divertido…verla enojarse…y perder — continuaba y entonces ambas chicas soltaban sonoras carcajadas.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Para el tiempo que llevamos en tercera clase, muy probablemente cuando salgamos de la competencia, los cuatro tengamos que ir al médico por problemas de columna — deducía Stephen con su seriedad, luciendo muy incómodo.

—Aburrido…— exclamaba Carly infantilmente, y luego resoplaba —. Ojalá Sean estuviera aquí conmigo, como cada semana — confesaba luego, ante la mirada de Mireya.

—Estas han sido las peores 48 horas de toda mi vida — bufaba ella molesta, al lado de un dormido Kit.

—Vamos, no han sido tan malas — le decía Paula con una sonrisa, mirando a Marcos, y ambos lentamente se tomaban de la mano.

 **Confesionario**

—No me lo tomen a mal, estoy feliz de que mi hermano y mi mejor amiga salgan juntos. Es como el sueño de las mejores amigas, ¿no? — preguntaba Mireya con semblante cansado —. Pero desde que eso sucedió, de repente dejaron de prestarme atención y se la pasan todo el tiempo juntos. Demasiado romántico para mi gusto, he de admitir…— bufaba ella y rodaba los ojos —. Al menos tengo a Kit. Supongo que esto nos acercará más a ambos — finalizaba, cambiando su expresión a una más tranquila.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Tienes razón — bufaba luego Mire y recargaba su mentón sombre una de sus manos.

—Definitivamente eso es algo inesperado — miraba Jasmine con algo de sorpresa a la nueva pareja.

—Nah — bufaban Sarah y Carly al unísono mientras se limaban las uñas.

—La maldad ha hablado…— suspiraba la rubia y cerraba los ojos, para descansar un rato.

—Esto no es agradable…— se quejaba Tamara un tanto inquieta, casi como una sardina, en medio del resto de sus compañeros.

—Bueno, no estaríamos aquí de no ser por tu estupidez y el error que cometiste, que nos valió el desafío — le recordaba Selene con bastante rencor, siendo separada de la otra rubia sólo por Mathias, quien se encontraba durmiendo.

—Oye, Tamara no es estúpida — defendía Randy, al lado de la mencionada —. Y no fue su culpa que perdiéramos el desafío, debió de haber sido una clase de sabotaje.

—Te sugeriría que no te metieras en esto, Reese — lo amenazaba la rubia líder —. No es algo de tu incumbencia.

—¡Mi nombre no es Reese! — se quejaba Randy, estresado, pero Selene comenzaba a ignorarlo

—Gracias por intentarlo — sonreía Tamara a su lado, aunque algo nerviosa.

—Cuando quieras — sonreía él y le guiñaba un ojo, a lo cual la sonrisa de ella se borraba, y volteaba hacia otra dirección.

—"Atención, cinéfilos, atención. Hora de aterrizar" — anunciaba Austin por el alto parlante, captando la atención de la mayoría.

—Cada vez que dice eso, nunca sé cómo…— comentaba Mireya, pero era interrumpida cuando su cinturón se soltaba y en el piso se abría una compuerta gigante, que los succionaba al exterior —¡REACCIONAR! — y entonces gritaba.

—¿Eh? — se despertaba repentinamente Kit, en caída libre, y volteaba en dirección al grito.

—¡Ayuda! — gritaba Mireya completamente aterrada, sacudiendo sus brazos, y Kit la contemplaba fijamente no muy lejos.

Una pequeña pero visible sonrisa se plasmaba lentamente en el rostro del chico mientras veía a la muchacha, quien parecía haber entrado en pánico.

—Suerte, tonta…— le deseaba el muchacho malicioso, sin embargo, por el aire la chica no podía escucharlo.

—¡VOY A MORIR! — gritaba ella, cerrando los ojos, aterrada.

Al momento, la sonrisa en el rostro de Kit se desvanecía, para luego contemplar a la muchacha con preocupación. Con mucha agilidad, el chico lograba llegar hasta ella y la abrazaba, intentando calmarla.

En cuestión de segundos, el par caía sobre un colchón gigante especial de cine, hundiéndose en la movediza tela.

—¡Genial! — festejaba Prince cayendo cómodamente, y casi al instante caía Skyler con su apatía usual, cruzada de brazos y piernas, esperando el impacto.

—¿Me salvaste? — preguntaba impresionada Mireya, cuando se separaba de Kit, y el miraba algo confundido.

—Bueno…técnicamente, el colchón ya estaba…— explicaba él algo incómodo, y la chica de inmediato lo abrazaba del cuello.

—Eres genial — sonreía ella cuando se separaba, mientras Kit miraba sorprendido.

—No es para tanto…— negaba con la cabeza el muchacho.

—Yo creo que sí — sonreía ella besando su mejilla.

Entonces, cierto rubio caía abruptamente del cielo como un meteorito, hundiéndose dolorosamente en el colchón.

—¿Qué diablos…? — empezaba a maldecir Sean, intentando reincorporarse, y luego observaba al par —. ¡Mireya! ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntaba, cambiando completamente su actitud, acercándose a la chica y tomándola del rostro, para revisarla.

—Sí, estoy bien — se sorprendía ella y luego le sonreía, teniéndolo cerca —. ¿Y tú? — le preguntaba sincera, y él sonreía.

—Lo estoy — respondía acercando su rostro más al de la muchacha, quien sonreía al ver al muchacho, pero luego cambiaba su expresión por una de amargura.

—Una lástima — bufaba fría, y se alejaba del muchacho.

—Al menos ya no es agua…— se alegraba Zack cuando caía en el colchón.

—Increíble…pero esto parece ser mucho más cómodo que la tercera clase — se impresionaba Jasmine, echándose en el colchón cómodamente.

—Sin duda alguna, mi columna vertebral ya requería un tratamiento así — cerraba los ojos plácidamente Stephen, como no se le había visto antes, mientras descansaba por unos cuantos segundos.

—¡KAGUABUNGA! — gritaba Carly con heroísmo, lanzándose como una bala de cañón, y cayendo directamente sobre Stephen, hundiéndose con él en el colchón.

—Eso debió doler…— miraba Paula con dolor, al igual que el resto.

—Te ayudo — se ofrecía Marcos, sacándola de donde se había hundido, y ella sonreía.

—Gracias…

—Oigan, ¡estoy aquí! — les recordaba Mireya molesta, detrás de ellos, con las manos en las caderas.

—Mire, ¿te encuentras bien? — le preguntaba Paula a su amiga, quien no dejaba de verse molesta.

—Sí, ¡pero pude haber muerto! — reclamaba de brazos cruzados.

—Eso no pudo haber pasado jamás…— rodaba los ojos Marcos ante la exageración de su hermana.

—En realidad Marcos, sí es probable que hubiera pasado… — llegaba Austin, en medio de Alexa y Santana, quienes venían vestidas con bodies de látex, y máscaras.

—No me pagan lo suficiente…— bufaba Alexa, sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Qué se supone que son? ¿Anne Hathaway como Catwoman? — preguntaba Randy, asomándose desde el colchón.

—No, en ese caso serían la Catwoman de Halle Berry, porque simplemente fue terrible…— corregía Wade al muchacho, quien sonreía y asentía.

—¿Dis-cul-pa? — preguntaba Santana con indignación.

—Sólo di el desafío, ya quiero irme — intentaba apresurarlos Selene.

—¡No! — se oponía Jasmine, disfrutando del colchón.

—Como podrán darse cuenta, cinéfilos, el nuevo desafío se basará en uno de los géneros más lucrativos y amados del cine, ¡el cine de superhéroes! — anunciaba Austin entusiasta, pareciendo esperar algo, sin embargo, nada sucedía, y entonces miraba expectante a las co-anfitrionas.

—No voy a maullar…— se negaba Santana, de brazos cruzados.

—Como decía…no lo suficiente — repetía Alexa y Austin la miraba mal.

—¿Qué haremos, entonces? — interrumpía Bay, plácidamente sobre el colchón.

—Este desafío será sencillo. A cada equipo le tocará interpretar un grupo famoso de superhéroes: tendrán que vestirse como ellos, y pretender que tienen los mismos súper poderes…suerte con eso — reía el anfitrión, ante la cara aburrida de los campistas —. Quizá a mí tampoco me pagan lo suficiente…En fin, la segunda parte del desafío consiste en que tendrán que pelear en un set de televisión real, usando sus supuestos súper poderes. Quien gane la batalla, ganará el desafío. Pero ya llegaremos a eso…mientras tanto, prepárense para representar a sus superhéroes…— les decía, señalando detrás de él a una caja llena de rollos de telas, agujas, y a un lado, varias mesas con máquinas de coser.

—¡YO QUIERO SER HULK! — gritaba Carly, corriendo hacia las telas, cuando el anfitrión la detenía golpeándola con su palma en la frente, tirándola al suelo.

—¡Op, op, op! ¿Quién dijo que ustedes podrían elegir qué superhéroe interpretarían? — preguntaba arrogantemente, y todos los geeks de la competencia parecían desanimarse.

—¿Cómo será, entonces? — preguntaba Zack.

—Qué bueno que lo preguntes, queridísimo Zack — sonreía el rubio y tanto Penny como Jasmine arqueaban la ceja —. Elegimos qué grupo de superhéroes representaría cada uno en base a sus…habilidades — bufaba el anfitrión y todos miraban molestos —. Los Microfonistas, por su número de integrantes, interpretará a 'Los 4 Fantásticos'.

—Genial…creo — decía Jasmine algo angustiada.

—No es genial — negaba secamente Stephen con la cabeza.

—Bueno…puedo ser esa piedra naranja gigante — bufaba Carly aburrida.

—La Mole…— corregían Wade y Randy por lo bajo al unísono, y se miraban el uno al otro y sonreían.

—Mientras tanto, los Dobles representarán a 'La Liga de la Justicia' — anunciaba el anfitrión y los chicos festejaban, mientras que Selene sonreía satisfecha.

—¡Perfecto! Es obvio que seré la Mujer Maravilla — alzaba el mentón con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Quién lo dice? — preguntaba Mireya molesta, y Selene la miraba con superioridad.

—Dejemos las peleas para el desafío, señoritas…— interrumpía Austin y ellas se miraban de lejos con rencor —. Y, por último, los Camarógrafos representarán a 'Los Vengadores'.

—¡EXCELENTE! Seré como Flash — festejaba Prince, y hacía un movimiento de corredor.

—Ese es de DC Cómics — corregía Stephen de cerca, serio —. Tonto — decía al final con una mirada más molesta.

—Y, para elegir qué personaje interpretará cada quien, traemos de vuelta a la ruleta de la semi-final de la temporada pasada…— anunciaba Austin cuando Santana y Alexa llegaban con tres ruletas diferentes, cada uno con los nombres de los integrantes de sus respectivos equipos.

—Nunca entenderé de dónde sacas tanto dinero — admitía Paula viendo la utilería, y Austin reía complacido.

—Primero los Camarógrafos…— anunciaba y las co-anfitrionas traían al frente la ruleta con los nombres de dicho equipo —. Para interpretar a Capitán América, el afortunado es…— dejaba en suspenso cuando la ruleta comenzaba a girar, y los chicos miraban expectantes — nuestro líder nato y galán, Zack. — Anunciaba cuando la flecha se detenía en el nombre del muchacho.

—¡Grandioso! — celebraba Mel abrazando efusivamente al muchacho, y Jasmine achinaba los ojos al ver al par.

—Genial…— decía sin ánimos y con ironía, Penny.

—Ahora, veremos qué será de Iron Man…— giraba de nuevo la ruleta el conductor, y todos los chicos miraban ansiosos.

 **Confesionario**

—Pueden llamarnos locos, o nerds…pero Tony Stark no solo era Iron Man, también era genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo. — Narraba Mathias, con una sonrisa —. Pueden decir lo que quieran, pero ese hombre es nuestro ídolo. Lástima que le haya tocado a los Camarógrafos, pero hubiera sido genial si me hubiera tocado a mí.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Y será interpretado por, inesperado…Wade — reía el anfitrión cuando la flecha se detenía en el nombre del geek, quien lucía sorprendido.

—¡¿El enclenque?! — preguntaba Mathias exaltado, y Wade lo miraba mal —. Lo siento.

—Genial…seré un genio — sonreía el muchacho.

—La sexy Viuda Negra será interpretada por, sorpresa, la sexy Mel — anunciaba el anfitrión y la chica sonreía complacida, mientras que las otras del equipo la miraban mal.

—Sé que crees que el apodo te queda, pero yo tengo la belleza que caracteriza a ésta heroína — reía Mel en la cara de Penny, quien solo fruncía el ceño.

—Es una espía y asesina soviética — corregían al unísono Randy y Wade, y luego se miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos —. ¡Viejo!

—Genial, huele a nerd — rodaba los ojos Sarah y Stephen bufaba.

—Ahora, el tan esperado, fuerte, dios de Asgard, Thor — giraban Santana y Alexa la rueda —. Y ese es para el buen Prince.

—¿Thor? ¿El dios del trueno? ¡Genial, soy poderoso! — celebraba el chico y luego se acercaba a Skyler, sonriente —. ¿Te gustan los dioses superhéroes?

—En lo más mínimo — respondía ella fría y sacaba su mp3 —. Mucho menos los que echan los auriculares ajenos al océano — le recordaba con rencor y se alejaba molesta.

—Desgarrador…continuemos — seguía el anfitrión cuando Prince se retiraba confundido —. Ahora la bestia verde, el increíble Hulk, será interpretado por, sorpresa, el nada increíble gemelo malvado — reía Austin cuando la flecha se detenía en el nombre de Sean.

—Finalmente…como la bestia que eres — asentía Mireya con los brazos cruzados.

—También dijo 'Increíble' — se acercaba el muchacho seductor a la castaña, y esta lo golpeaba en la cara.

—Atrás, grandote… regresa con tu equipo de perdedores — lo alejaba Selene, con veneno en la voz.

—Lo dice la capitana del equipo perdedor… ¿Cuándo aceptarás que simplemente somos mejores? — retrucaba Mel maliciosa de brazos cruzados y las chicas se lanzaban miradas asesinas.

—Genial…ni siquiera puedo participar en esta estúpida pelea porque nunca ganamos — resoplaba Jasmine con su equipo, observando la riña.

—Pronto no tendrás que preocuparte por eso. Las cosas cambiarán. — Le aseguraba Stephen calmo a su lado, observando al par de chicas.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? — le preguntaba la chica, volteando a verlo

—Tengo un presentimiento — respondía simplemente, serio, mirando al resto.

—Ahora, quien interpretará al demasiado subestimado y para nada recordado Hawkeye será… — giraba la rueda y el resto de los competidores miraba sintiéndose impacientes en el interior — la amiga de todos, Skyler.

—¿Interpretaré a un chico? — preguntaba la chica decepcionada —. ¿Por qué no alguien más?

—No quedan más chicos en su equipo. Quizá deberían considerar eliminar a una chica la próxima vez que pierdan un desafío…— los reprendía Austin y todas las chicas la miraban mal —. Como sea, puedes adaptar el disfraz, Skyler. No es como si alguien note a Hawkeye, de todas formas.

—Es verdad — bufaba Mathias.

—Pasando a cosas más interesantes que Hawkeye, la afortunada que interpretará a la Bruja Escarlata es…— giraba la rueda y la flecha finalmente se detenía en: — Penny.

—Ese sí es tu personaje ideal — reía Mel junto a la chica, siendo notablemente más alta que ella, y la pelinegra fruncía el ceño —. Por lo de 'Bruja', por supuesto.

—Oye, no podemos subestimar a la Bruja Escarlata. Es demasiado poderosa, y además es… ¿sexy? — defendía esto último Wade un tanto confundido, luego volteaba buscando a Prince y éste le mostraba ambos pulgares arriba en señal de aprobación.

—Al menos es mejor que interpretar a un chico — asentía Penny y Sky la miraba mal.

—Lo que nos deja a Bay, como el hermano gemelo de la Bruja Escarlata, Quicksilver — finalizaba Austin y la chica perdía su sonrisa.

—¿Y él quién es? — preguntaba confundida la chica.

—¿DIS-CUL-PA? — preguntaban molestos Wade y Randy.

—Eso es todo por parte de los Camarógrafos — interrumpía el anfitrión —. Ahora, es el turno de los Dobles. Comencemos con Batman, evidentemente el mejor superhéroe de DC Cómics, porque es millonario…

—Difiero al respecto…— susurraba entre dientes Stephen.

—Y Batman será interpretado por…¿Kit? — preguntaba incrédulo el anfitrión cuandxo la flecha se detenía en el nombre del muchacho.

—Bueno, tiene sentido. Eres corpulento y misterioso…y usas mucho negro — razonaba Mireya observando al chico, quien arqueaba una ceja.

—Pero no eres millonario, o no estarías aquí — bufaba Austin, rodando los ojos —. En fin, eres Batman, bravo, viva…continuemos. Ahora, ¿quién será Superman? Ese pobre diablo no se compara con Batman — giraba la rueda McLean, y los chicos miraban ansiosos, en especial Randy —. Y le toca a nuestro buen compañero Marcos.

—Genial — sonreía Paula a su nuevo novio.

—Seré tu superhéroe — la miraba pícaro el chico, y ella se sonrojaba.

—Asco — hacía una mueca Mireya, pero el par hacía caso omiso.

—Es hora de conocer quién será nuestra hermosa Mujer Maravilla — giraba la rueda Austin, y cuando finalmente ésta se detenía, todas las chicas hacían una mueca de disgusto, a excepción de: —. Y Selene será quien interprete a la sexy superheroína, como debe de ser —. Anunciaba el anfitrión y la rubia sonreía con soberbia ante las demás.

—Simplemente perfecto — bufaba Tamara cruzada de brazos.

—Es momento ahora de elegir a quien interpretará a Flash — y giraba la rueda el muchacho —, y ese será el apuesto Mathias.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible, viejo? — se sorprendía Prince de mala manera.

—Es lo menos feliz que lo he visto hasta ahora — señalaba Bay y Sky a su lado rodaba sus ojos.

—Genial…ya soy rápido — mostraba sus músculos Math divertido, y Selene daba un vistazo antes de voltearse en otra dirección.

—Te estás consumiendo nuestro tiempo al aire, campeón…— lo empujaba lejos Austin molesto —. Ahora, veremos quién será Aquaman…— giraba la rueda y se detenía en el rostro de una chica —. Y será Paula.

—¿Aquaman? ¿Un chico? — preguntaba desilusionada la muchacha.

—Lamentablemente para ustedes, la Mujer Maravilla parece ser la única mujer en la Liga de la Justicia. Lo que implica que las demás tendrán que representar a personajes masculinos — informaba Randy sabihondo y Selene rodaba los ojos.

—Gracias por decir mis diálogos, nerd — se molestaba el conductor —. Podrás ser Aquagirl entonces — le decía a Paula, y la chica suspiraba, desanimada.

—Lucirás genial — le aseguraba Marcos, y ella asentía.

—Ahora… ¿Linterna Verde? — se confundía el anfitrión —. Lástima que nunca he visto éstas películas… — giraba la rueda riendo, y los demás bufaban —. Y será interpretado por Mireya.

—¿Qué? ¿Es una broma? — preguntaba la chica de mala gana, de brazos cruzados —. Apesta.

—Vamos, no es tan malo — intentaba animarla Kit.

—La película fue terrible — le recordaba Randy, y ella solo fruncía el ceño.

—Ahora, el temible Cyborg… ¿quién rayos es éste tipo? — se preguntaba de mala gana el anfitrión al girar la rueda.

—¿DIS-CUL-PA? — preguntaban Randy y Wade molestos.

—Hoy será un día lleno de frases nerds…suspiraba aburrida Mireya.

—Como sea, ese será Randy — leía Austin, y el chico festejaba.

—¡Genial! Un buen momento para demostrar mis habilidades — señalaba el siniestro geek —. Y para asesinar salvajemente a unos cuentos superhéroes…

—Creí que era de los buenos — admitía Tamara confundida.

—Y, por último, queda Robin, el buen ayudante del poderoso Batman — anunciaba Austin y giraba la rueda.

—Pero Robin no forma parte de la Liga de la Justicia…— recordaba Kit.

—No, pero no había suficientes superhéroes en la Liga de la Justicia para abastecer a todos. Lo siento, Tamara — anotaba finalmente el anfitrión y la chica lucía desanimada.

—Genial…ni siquiera tengo un súper poder — bufaba y Selene reía malévola.

—Finalmente, es el turno de los Microfonistas… — anunciaba el anfitrión y el equipo lucia impaciente por saber.

—Si tenemos suerte, quizá nos toque ser los X-Men — susurraba Jasmine con media sonrisa, a Stephen.

—…Ustedes serán Los 4 Fantásticos — anunciaba un tanto efusivo el anfitrión y la sonrisa de la líder se desvanecía.

—Si tenemos suerte…— suspiraba cansado Stephen.

—Son tan pocos que realmente no tiene caso girar una ruleta por ustedes, — admitía el anfitrión y el cuarteto miraba molesto — por lo cual sus superhéores ya han sido asignados. El Señor Fantástico será interpretado por Stephen, la mujer invisible por nuestra buena líder, Jasmine; La Antorcha Humana será interpretada por la flamante Sarah, y la Mole, monstruosa, será interpretada por Carly, igual de monstruosa.

—¡GENIAL! — celebraba Carly, saltando a la espalda de Stephen y sacudiendo su cabello, tirando al chico al cabo de unos segundos.

—Debilucho — miraba despectivamente Sarah, pero no hacía nada.

—Bien, cinéfilos, ya con sus superhéroes asignaos, es hora de que vayan a diseñar sus vestuarios y presentación. El desfile empieza en tres horas — reía el anfitrión y muchos comenzaban a protestar —. Nada de quejas, ¡a trabajar!

 **1 hora y media después….**

 **Microfonistas**

—Esta cosa simplemente…— luchaba Stephen con no maldecir a la máquina de coser, que le estaba haciendo una mala jugada.

—¿No funciona? No eres el único — llegaba Jasmine al lado del chico, y mostraba su traje, con los hilos salidos en varias partes —. La desventaja de no ser muy femenina es que no tengo habilidades como estas.

—Debo admitir que la costura no está incluida en las diversas habilidades que poseo…— se resignaba el chico molesto, y la máquina comenzaba a comerse su tela —. Suelo conocer todo sobre las máquinas, pero esta me está sacando de quicio — confesaba y molesto, golpeaba la máquina de coser y esta se apagaba.

—No tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de este desafío — suspiraba la chica, mientras sacaba el traje de Stephen de la máquina de coser —. Imagínate, si antes tú y yo éramos los únicos útiles en los desafíos y perdíamos, ahora que ni siquiera sabemos usar una máquina de coser, no sé qué haremos…

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. Ahora que nos hemos desecho de la carga en el equipo, podemos enfocarnos en hacer todo lo posible por ganar los desafíos — intentaba tranquilizarla el muchacho, tomando un descanso.

—La carga sigue aquí…— suspiraba la rubia, observando de lejos a Carly y Sarah —. Y al parecer, ahora también seremos una carga nosotros.

—Hay cargas peores…— respondía el chico con amargura, observando de lejos a sus otras compañeras de equipo, con ojos entrecerrados.

—Sólo piensa en las posibilidades… luego de adquirir mis poderes de roca, podré aplastar a los nerds, y a las niñas tontas — parloteaba Carly soñadora, mientras hacía su disfraz de algo parecido a papel mache; y aunque la chica lucía hecha un desastre, el trabajo no lucía nada mal —. También puedo aplastarte, si quieres — le sonreía a Sarah, quien rodaba los ojos.

—Por favor, no pares. Háblame más…ya ves que me encanta saber todo lo que pasa por tu mente — suspiraba Sarah irónica, con expresión de molestia, mientras terminaba de hacer su traje y comenzaba a añadirle detalles naranjas, como fuego.

—Te burlas ahora, pero te habría servido de mucho saber qué pasaba por mi mente la temporada pasada. De esa manera, no habrías caído directo en mi juego — le recordaba Carly con toda naturalidad, mientras alegremente seguía con su atuendo, y Sarah bufaba.

—Como la mente malvada que aparentas ser, deberías saber ya que hay traiciones válidas, y otras que son simplemente imperdonables — decía Sarah, con su voz llena de rencor —. Y la tuya califica entre las peores. Me traicionaste, sabiendo que teníamos una alianza que consistía en precisamente traicionar a los demás.

—Así es el juego, querida. Matas o te matan — suspiraba Carly con supuesta elegancia y porte —. Pero como no puedo matar en televisión nacional, no tuve más remedio que deshacerme de cada uno de ustedes de la manera tradicional.

—No te voy a mentir, realmente me sorprendiste al descubrirte como la 'mente maestra' de la temporada pasada — admitía la rubia, haciendo comillas en el aire con ironía —. Pero ahora has perdido el toque. Llevamos un mes dentro de este estúpido reality, e increíblemente no has hecho ninguna de tus movidas. Así que lamento decírtelo, pero ya no eres la mente malvada maestra del show — le decía la chica con una sonrisa, y por primera vez, la cínica sonrisa de Carly se desvanecía.

—Eso veremos…— respondía al cabo de unos segundos, volviendo a su sonrisa usual —. Ahora, ¿por qué no terminas tu disfraz? Después de esto, tenemos una conspiración que planear. — Le recordaba dulcemente la chica, y Sarah arqueaba la ceja.

—Loca — musitaba y seguía con lo suyo.

Mientras Sarah cosía, Carly acercaba su pie sigilosamente al pedal que activaba la máquina de coser donde Sarah había dejado parte de su traje. Al pisar el pedal, la máquina de coser se encendía y la aguja cosía con velocidad el traje de la rubia, pasando por el rápidamente y casi dejándolo hecho prácticamente un bulto. Cuando las manos de Sarah estaban a punto de ser cosidas también, la rubia rápidamente desconectaba la máquina.

—¿QUÉ RAYOS…? — gritaba la rubia, observando su trabajo hecho un desastre.

—Debió haber sido un falso en la máquina… ¿necesitas ayuda? — le ofrecía con amabilidad exagerada, y Sarah estaba a punto de reprochar, pero luego lanzaba un suspiro.

 **Confesionario**

—Sarah cree que ya no soy la mente maestra de antes, pero lo que no sabe es que podría acabar con ella en cuestión de segundos. Tengo la ventaja de que esta vez, ella cree que será una alianza leal, por lo cual nunca notará cuando intente sabotearla — reía la pelirroja, pataleando de la emoción —. Soy un genio.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¿Podrías pasarme un ungüento de aquella caja? — le pedía con media sonrisa, señalando una caja en la esquina.

La pelirroja asentía de inmediato, y metía la mano en la caja. De inmediato, lanzaba un grito de agonía. Cuando sacaba la mano de la caja, ésta estaba llena de agujas enterradas por todas partes, y la chica hacía una mueca de dolor.

—Oh…me equivoqué. Supongo que era la otra — se lamentaba la chica, con una sonrisa apenada, mientras Carly se concentraba en sacarse todas las agujas de la mano.

 **Confesionario**

—Ahora que Carly ya no es el genio malvada y estratega de antes, puedo aprovecharlo para así acabar con ella en el juego. No crean que he olvidado lo que ella me hizo la temporada pasada, y les puedo asegurar que por fin pagará caro — narraba Sarah su plan con astucia —. Y lo mejor es que nunca sabrá que estoy saboteándola — y entonces la rubia reía malévola —. Soy una mente maestra.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

 **Dobles**

—Apresúrense, Dobles. No tenemos todo el día — ordenaba Selene, supervisando las acciones de cada miembro del equipo.

De repente, y sin que la rubia sintiere su presencia siquiera, un individuo la tocaba del hombro, intentando llamar su atención.

—Necesito…algo…— confesaba Tamara repentinamente y luciendo algo apenada, y Selene al verla saltaba de susto.

—¿Qué te sucede, chica fantasma? ¿Crees que puedes andar por ahí apareciéndote de la nada detrás de otros con tu horrible rostro? — le preguntaba en reclamo, alejándose de ella como si fuera algo repugnante.

—Yo…lo siento, realmente no quería asustarte — se disculpaba la chica, algo nerviosa por lo fiera que parecía ser Selene —. Pero tengo algunas complicaciones con mi disfraz — confesaba y mostraba su traje de Robin sin terminar.

La líder se mantenía callada y de brazos cruzados por un par de segundos hasta que se inclinaba para estar a la altura de Tamara.

—Vuelve. A. Tu. Lugar — le ordenaba fría pero autoritariamente, y la otra rubia obedecía, con expresión de tristeza.

—Creí que esto sería más sencillo — bufaba la chica cuando volvía a su máquina de coser, al lado de Randy.

—Vamos, no está tan mal…— intentaba animarla mostrándole su traje, sin embargo éste, que era de metal, se caía en pedazos y el chico lo escondía rápidamente —. Realmente no importa.

—Este desafío apesta — se lamentaba la chica ignorando a Randy, y dejando su traje a un lado.

—¡Vamos! No es tan malo…el desafío y la pelea de hoy me ayudarán mucho para los planes que tengo preparados — admitía el chico, frotándose sus manos con una sonrisa maniaca, y captaba finalmente la atención de Tamara.

—¿Planes? ¿Qué clase de planes? — preguntaba la chica interesada, sorprendiendo al chico.

—Oh, bueno…quiero crear un videojuego. El videojuego más violento del mundo — confesaba y sacaba una risa maniaca.

Entonces Tamara parecía de inmediato perder todo el interés.

—Asco.

—Una de las ventajas de ser femenina es que puedo con éstas cosas — sonreía Paula, sosteniendo su traje casi terminado.

—Serás la Aquaman más sexy, y eso para ser una chica — le guiñaba un ojo Marcos a su lado, y ella reía.

—¿Sabes algo? Si bien te quiero, y todo, quiero dejar en claro que jamás deberemos ser de esas parejas demasiado cursis, amorosas y…raras, como Geoff y Bridgette — le aclaraba la chica con más seriedad, y él asentía.

—¿Acaso quieres quedar en ridículo nacional? ¿O que no lleguemos a la fusión de equipos, y todos nos vean como unos perdedores? — preguntaba el chico y luego negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Exacto! Podemos ser pareja y aun así actuar completamente normales — asentía la chica con una sonrisa.

—Aunque claro, eso no significa que no podamos hacer esto…— se acercaba Marcos a la chica, tomándola gentilmente del rostro, y besándola, a lo cual ella respondía.

—Te quiero…— le susurraba la chica cuando se separaban un par de centímetros.

—¡EL AMOR NO EXISTE, PAR DE %$¿!%#! — exclamaba alguien no muy lejos, interrumpiéndolos.

—¡Randy! — se alcanzaba a escuchar a Tamara reprenderlo.

—Al fin, alguien sensato que los detiene — bufaba Mireya, observando de lejos mientras seguía con su traje.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto que tu hermano y tu mejor amiga sean pareja? — preguntaba Kit con su seriedad que lo caracterizaba, mientras construía meticulosamente su disfraz de Batman.

—No me molesta, es genial, pero…ahora nadie me presta atención — suspiraba la chica más tranquila, y llamaba la atención de Kit.

—Yo lo hago — le recordaba el chico, y ella sonreía de lado.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. ¿Quién los necesita? Son solo unos tontos, simplemente una alianza entre la chica que quedó en segundo lugar de la competencia… y el chico que quedó en sexto…— recordaba la chica y se borraba su sonrisa —. No hay de qué preocuparse — afirmaba luego, cambiando su humor de nuevo, y continuaba con su traje.

 **Camarógrafos**

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — se acercaba dulcemente Mel a Zack, quien parecía tener problemas con su traje de Capitán América.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo…no puedo ayudarte con el tuyo — le decía el chico apenado, mientras ella corregía las costuras desprolijas.

—No hay problema…ya he acabado el mío — respondía ella, señalando a su traje de lejos —. Además, ya sabes que siempre te ayudo con gusto, Zack. Me preocupo mucho por ti.

—Pero si no llevas mucho tiempo de conocerme — reía el chico, observando detenidamente como la chica arreglaba el desastre.

—Pero has sido tan bueno conmigo desde que comenzó la competencia. Y Zack, yo te admiro tanto…— se detenía la chica, dejaba el hilo y aguja, y miraba fijamente al muchacho a los ojos —. Eres un chico genial, excelente líder, tan gentil y amable con todos, y debo admitir que lindo también…— sonreía ella, cambiando su mirada a una más bien seductora, mientras tomaba la mano del chico.

—Entonces, ¿te parezco lindo? — preguntaba Zack tras una risa, sin notar las verdaderas intenciones de la pelirroja.

—Quizá la palabra adecuada sería más bien "apuesto" — corregía ella sin despegar su vista de él, y el simplemente le sonreía.

—¿DISCULPA, INTERRRUMPO ALGO? — llegaba Penny prácticamente gritando, e interrumpiendo de golpe el momento entre ambos concursantes, para el pesar de Mel.

—¿Tú qué crees? — preguntaba simplemente la pelirroja, luciendo molesta.

—¿Qué sucede, Penny? — preguntaba serio el muchacho, y ante la presencia de la pelinegra, soltaba la mano de Mel.

—Oh nada… pasaba a ver cómo iban, puesto que no nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que el verdadero reto comience — bufaba la chica, interponiéndose entre ambos, lo cual molestaba a Mel, y sorprendentemente no a Zack.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Mel ya acabó su disfraz, sólo tengo que arreglar el mío — le aseguraba Zack y Mel sostenía en alto el disfraz del muchacho.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Mel. Yo puedo arreglar el disfraz de Zack. Después de todo, le escondía su uniforme del equipo de soccer en las regaderas todo el tiempo — tomaba el disfraz de las manos de Mel, y ella ardía de ira.

—¿Así que esa eras tú? Siempre creí que era el idiota de Fred — admitía el muchacho y Penny lo miraba mal.

—Mejor ve a atormentar a alguien más — le 'recomendaba' Penny a la pelirroja, quien estaba a punto de responder, pero notaba la mirada punzante de Zack en su cuello.

—Claro…— sonreía la chica y se alejaba refunfuñando.

—¿Por qué eres tan mala con ella? — le preguntaba Zack a la pelinegra cuando Mel ya se encontraba lejos.

—Porque lo único que quiere es aprovecharse de ti…— respondía Penny, y Zack arqueaba la ceja ante el comentario —. Y…porque eso pondría en peligro el bienestar del equipo.

—Te lo he dicho una y otra vez: Mel es una chica linda y buena — le recordaba el chico.

—¡Es la maldad en su máximo esplendor! Tú no lo vez porque sólo te concentras en su escote — le reclamaba la chica molesta.

—¿Podrías dejar de decir esas cosas? Recuerda que tengo una novia — le pedía algo molesto también.

—Entonces, por el recuerdo de lo que fue Jasmine, ¡debes alejarte de Mel! — le aconsejaba la chica y Zack la miraba mal —. Jasmine sigue en la competencia, ¿verdad? — preguntaba al cabo de unos segundos, ante la mirada escéptica del chico —. Lo siento, pero su equipo ha perdido tan seguido que creí que ya había sido eliminada…

—Simplemente deja de decir tonterías…— le aconsejaba el muchacho antes de retirarse, y la pelinegra bufaba.

 **Confesionario**

—Tengo que encontrar la manera de separar a Zack y a Mel…o de hacer que Zack entienda que está tratando con la maldad en persona — pensaba Penny, muy concentrada, y luego sonreía —. Creo que ahora sé a quién voy a recurrir…

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Hola, lindura…— llegaba cierta pelirroja, detrás de un rubio refunfuñando.

—¿Eh? — se preguntaba Sean, algo distraído —. Ah, eres tú…

—¡Así es, amor! — sonreía ella y lo abrazaba fuertemente del cuello, más él ni se inmutaba —. Tengo muchos planes para nosotros luego de este desafío. Con nuestros trajes, podríamos tener una romántica cita, con una cena a la luz de las velas…

—¿Te das cuenta de que sería como una cita entre Hulk y la Mole? ¿No te parece algo simplemente imposible, además de raro? — le preguntaba con un tono de molestia mientras intentaba arreglar su traje, el cual no lucía muy bien.

—¡Aw! Recordaste cuál era mi superhéroe — se 'emocionaba' la chica, abrazándolo del cuello, mientras el chico sólo rodaba los ojos —. Sabía que te preocupabas por mí.

—¿No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí, Carly? — le preguntaba el chico —. No es como si a tu equipo le haya estado yendo muy bien…

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. En todo caso, si volviéramos a perder, no sería yo la próxima eliminada…— respondía ella luciendo tranquila y arrogante, mientras observaba sus uñas.

—Creí que Carla Letal nunca perdía…— reía amargamente el muchacho, y ella quitaba el traje del muchacho y se sentaba en sus piernas.

—Así es, cariño. Y es por eso que sé con certeza que jamás te desharás de mí…— hablaba con más seriedad, tomando del mentón al muchacho y plantándole un fugaz beso, al cual Sean no ponía resistencia (como era usual) pero tampoco correspondía —. Nos vemos lindo — se marchaba, dejando al muchacho continuar con lo suyo.

 **1 hora y media después…**

—Muy bien, perdedores, es hora de ver cómo resultaron todas sus creaciones…— anunciaba Austin por el altoparlante, cuando una plataforma había sido puesta y frente a ella, una larga mesa de jurado —. Como el buen jurado calificador, totalmente imparcial, hay 4 miembros: las plebeyas, Alexa y Santana…

—Si recuerdas que poseemos acciones de la compañía, ¿verdad? — le recordaba Santana con ferocidad.

—Pero no tantas como yo — retrucaba con una risa el anfitrión principal —. También tenemos, por supuesto, al Cheff Morrison…un juez duro — y llegaba el Cheff con expresión seria —. Y el más importante, por supuesto, yo, su no servidor, Austin McLean — se señalaba a sí mismo, con pose arrogante —. Cada uno calificará a cada miembro del equipo, y más vale que hagan un buen trabajo si no quieren sufrir la eliminación inmediata — reía a carcajadas y se secaba una lagrima —. Primero es el turno de la Liga de la Justicia, así que su líder es quien debe hacer la gran entrada… ¿Quién es el líder?

—Yo — respondían Kit y Marcos al unísono, con sus trajes de Batman y Superman, respectivamente.

—¡HEY! ¡Esto no es Batman vs. Superman! ¡Salgan al escenario! — ordenaba Austin a todo el equipo, y en fila comenzaban a desfilar uno tras otro, comenzando por Marcos como Superman, y luego en este orden: Kit como Batman, Selene como la Mujer Maravilla, Math como FlashPaula como Aquagirl, Randy como Cyborg, Mireya como Linterna Verde y al final Tamara como Robin.

—Contrario a lo que estás pensando, me siento patético usando esto — admitía con una mueca Marcos, luciendo no muy cómodo con la situación.

—Justo eso era lo que estaba pensando — reía el anfitrión, pero luego cambiaba su expresión a una más seria —. Bueno, tu disfraz luce bien delante, ¿o ustedes que piensan? — le preguntaba al resto.

—Diría que te queda estupendo — sonreía Santana seductora, observando como el musculoso pecho del chico se marcaba tras la tela.

—Sorprendente para un chico… ¿cómo lo lograste? — le preguntaba Alexa interesada, y el chico sonreía de lado.

—Quizá tuve un poco de ayuda…— admitía y no muy atrás, Paula se asomaba con una sonrisa.

—¡Espero que ese traje lo hayas confeccionado tú y nadie más! — exclamaba Austin, y Marcos y Paula pretendían estar en calma.

 **Confesionario**

—Paula le ayudó. Yo lo vi — bufaba Mireya, de brazos cruzados.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Te daremos un 10 de calificación, sólo porque el traje luce muy bien — admitía el anfitrión —. ¡Que avance la fila!

Entonces pasaba Kit como Batman.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? — preguntaba Austin, observando meticulosamente el traje del muchacho, quien lucía muy incómodo al ser tan observado —. ¿Tú qué opinas, Cheff?

—Demasiado negro — respondía él y mostraba un '7' de calificación.

—Simplemente no me trasmites la…bueno, tu traje no es muy bueno — daba su crítica Alexa, intentando no dañar los sentimientos del muchacho.

—No soy muy bueno en las manualidades — admitía algo apenado.

—Al menos pareces tener la musculatura de Batman…y la actitud misteriosa — comentaba Santana, y todos asentían.

—Te mereces un ocho, ya que fuera de tu traje no tan realista, eres como un Batman, sólo pobre — comentaba el conductor y el chico suspiraba —. Siguiente.

—Vaya…— se asombraba Santana cuando Selene pasaba, y es que su traje lucía prácticamente perfecto, como el original; además, la chica lucía muy sexy dentro del modelo, incluso con la peluca negra y sus labios pintados de rojo.

—Al fin, una chica hermosa…deberían aprender de ella— señalaba Austin y el resto de las chicas miraban molestas —. Traje perfecto, modelo perfecta. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

—Tengo buena disposición, e increíble belleza — respondía ella alzando el mentón y dando una vuelta para mostrar su figura.

—Es algo que yo diría, por lo tanto, te damos un 10 — exclamaba el anfitrión cuando el jurado alzaba un '10' impreso —. Siguiente… — pedía cuando la chica se retiraba sonriente, moviendo las caderas.

—¿Qué tal esto, viejo? — se acercaba Math con su usual actitud positiva, fingiendo que corría como Flash, con la indumentaria típica del superhéroe.

—Parece pijama— observaba Alexa el atuendo, completamente en rojo.

—Pero si corro rápido no se notará — argumentaba Math, corriendo en su lugar, y el Cheff asentía en señal de aprobación.

—Bueno, la tela es un poco…— intentaba describirla Santana, algo frustrada —-. Tus costuras están desprolijas, y parece pijama, pero tu cuerpo y actitud parecen compensarlo.

—Y es por eso que te daremos un 9, Mathias — decidía el conductor y el chico sonriente pasaba al final de la fila.

—¿No pudiste conseguir un diez? Creí que alcanzarías algo mejor — le reprochaba Selene al muchacho, y el chico perdía su sonrisa por un momento.

—Bueno, lo siento…— se disculpaba el muchacho, algo extrañado —. Pero, hey…un nueve también es bueno, ¿no? — preguntaba más animado, y la chica se cruzaba de brazos, ignorándolo.

—Esto es denigrante…—pasaba Paula al frente con su atuendo, el cual consistía en un bralette con detalles dorados y metálicos, además de unos leggings color verde que cubrían hasta sus pies, y un tritón en mano.

—¿'Aquagirl' es tu nombre de superhéroe o de bailarina exótica? — preguntaba a carcajadas Santana, y luego se recomponía —. Pero me gusta el bralette.

—¡Pero si esa es la imagen que ustedes me dieron! — se quejaba la chica, y Kit interrumpía.

—En realidad…el traje no es así — comentaba el cinéfilo y la chica abría los ojos como platos.

—¿Quieres decir que mi madre estará viéndome en televisión nacional vestida de…? — preugntaba molesta y era interrumpida por el anfitrión.

—¡Hey! ¡Estamos en horario familiar! — la reprendía, y la chica guardaba silencio —. Bueno, aunque para tu gusto es algo revelador, el traje está muy bien hecho. Pero no tienes la actitud que debería tener una Aquagirl, por lo que te daremos un 9 de calificación.

—Perfecto…— bufaba Selene irónica, y Paula caminaba decepcionada a su lugar.

—¡Y ya llegó Cyborg! — hacía Randy su entrada, con su traje metálico, que a duras penas podía mantenerse en una sola pieza.

—Huele a nerd…— bufaba Santana.

—Hey, no seas grosera…— la reprendía Alexa —. Vaya que te esforzaste, Randy — lo felicitaba con una sonrisa.

—Bueno…quizá soy algo sádico, pero a fin de cuentas, soy un geek. Sé algo de estas cosas — explicaba el muchacho con una sonrisa —. Armas de tortura medieval y los cómics son lo mío…

—Raro, pero funcional — hacía anotaciones el Chef cuidadosamente —. Buen traje, aunque muy grande para un enclenque como tú.

—Y parece que está por deshacerse en cualquier momento…por lo cual te llevas un 8, Randy — comentaba el anfitrión y el chico suspiraba desilusionado, y caminaba hasta atrás —. Ahora, es el turno de ¡Linterna Verde!

—No hubo mucho que hacer…— bufaba Mireya entrando con su traje, el cual, aunque no era muy llamativo, estaba bien hecho.

—Buenas costuras, te queda a la perfección…— anotaba Santana, observando a la chica —. Lástima que sea tan aburrido…

—Pudiste haber hecho algo para que se viera mejor — le recomendaba Alexa, y Mireya arqueaba la ceja.

—¡Ustedes me habrían reprochado si lo hubiera hecho! — exclamaba la chica.

—Sí, eso habríamos hecho — reía Austin junto con Santana—. Aunque es un buen traje, simplemente es aburrido, al igual que tú, y como un superhéroe no debe ser aburrido, así que te daremos un siete…

—¿SIETE? —se escuchaba a Selene gritar desde el fondo.

—Genial…— bufaba Mireya y caminaba hasta atrás.

—Y por último, nuestra buena ayudante, mano derecha de Batman…Robin — llamaba el anfitrión, y llegaba Tamara.

—Estoy aquí…— llegaba la chica algo temerosa, y temblando un poco.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? — preguntaba Santana despectivamente, y es que el disfraz de la chica se veía mal cosido, con los bordes y las costuras desprolijas, y más grande que su talla.

—No soy muy buena en esto, ya lo había dicho — se defendía la chica, nerviosa —. ¿Por qué me miran? ¡No me miren! — reclamaba, tapándose el rostro.

—Pésima actitud, pésimo traje…— anotaba Austin con mirada reprobatoria —. No tengo más remedio que ponerte un sie… ¿dónde rayos se fue? — preguntaba cuando no había rastro de la chica.

—¿Tamara? — preguntaba Math preocupado, al aire.

—¿Dónde diablos estás? — preguntaba con rabia Selene, buscándola con la mirada.

—No le gusta estar en espacios abiertos…— comentaba Randy, en medio de la conmoción.

—¡Estamos en un reality show! ¡Todo lugar es un espacio abierto! — exclamaba Selene molesta, y Randy temía por su vida, alejándose un poco.

—¿Desaparecer en medio de un desafío? Eso merece un seis — anotaba el conductor con mirada reprobatoria y Selene parecía estar a punto de explotar.

—Muy bien Dobles, todos sus puntajes individuales les han otorgado una calificación grupal de 8.37, lo cual bien podría subir a 8.4 — anunciaba Austin y Selene ponía una expresión nunca antes vista —. Ahora, ¡fuera del escenario! Es hora de cederle el lugar a Los 4 Fantásticos.

—Simplemente fantástico…— bufaba Jasmine con sarcasmo.

—¿Eso fue un juego de palabras? — se preguntaba Carly, detrás de bambalinas.

—¡Desfilen para mí, superhéroes! — pedía Chris y los cuatro de mala gana comenzaban a caminar en fila por la pasarela en el siguiente orden: primero Stephen como el Sr. Fantástico, seguido por Jasmine como la Mujer Invisible, luego Sarah como la Antorcha Humana, y finalmente Carly como la Mole.

—Muy bien, muy bien… ¿qué tenemos aquí? — se preguntaba Austin cuando Stephen pasaba al frente.

—Un traje fabricado a base de tela spandex, la cual es una fibra sintética que posee gran elasticidad y resistencia. También se le conoce como…— explicaba detenidamente el pelirrojo con su traje azul, mas era interrumpido.

—Suficiente energía nerd por hoy — lo detenía Santana —. Bien, es simple, pero luce estable. ¿Ustedes que dicen?

—Ajustado, pero eres demasiado flacuchento…— tomaba nota el Chef.

—Al menos luce bien hecho — comentaba Alexa positiva, y Austin miraba pensativo.

—Te daré un 8 — decidía el anfitrión y Stephen simplemente asentía, daba media vuelta y caminaba al final de la fila.

—No quiero que empieces con tus comentarios tontos, McLean — pedía Jasmine llegando con su ajustado traje, el cual acentuaba su figura.

—Tienes suerte de ya no ser una albóndiga andante, ex albóndiga andante — comentaba Austin y la chica fruncía el ceño, molesta —. Ese traje te queda bien, aunque no es algo espectacular…

—Podrías considerar el hecho de que puedo darte una paliza cuando quiera…— le recordaba la chica, mostrando el puño, y todos en el jurado tragaban saliva, nerviosos.

—Lo que uno tiene que hacer para ganar…— bufaba Selene, observando el show —. Patético.

—Al igual que tu esposo, el Sr. Fantástico, tienes un 8 — determinaba Austin y la chica suspiraba, dando media vuelta.

—Vaya…— se sorprendía Alexa cuando Sarah se acercaba, y es que, además del traje azul de spandex, la chica había añadido detalles en rojo, naranja y amarillo para simular el fuego, y había dado muy buenos resultados.

—Esa actitud me agrada — guiñaba el ojo el Chef ante la mirada escéptica de Sarah, y anotaba en su pizarra un '10' perfecto.

—Tienes talento para estas cosas — se sorprendía Alexa —. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

—Bueno, luego de que te traicionan, adquieres hábitos y pasatiempos nuevos para reponer el tiempo que desperdiciabas con esa persona…— respondía la rubia con rencor, y detrás, su hermano miraba nervioso.

—Tienes un 10, Sarah, lo cual quizá logre salvar a tu equipo ésta vez — decía Austin y la chica sonreía satisfecha y caminaba hasta atrás —. Y por último, Carly…— llamaba a la pelirroja, quien aparecía con un atuendo hecho a base de un material desconocido y naranja, y difícilmente se podía encontrar entre él las facciones de la muchacha.

—¡Soy la Mole, y vengo a aplastar a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino! — rugía Carly como grito de batalla.

—Se supone que eres la heroína, no la villana…— le recordaba Jasmine desde atrás.

—Es decir…¡no, quise decir eso! — reprochaba, sacándole la lengua a su líder.

—Bueno, aunque estas loca, y no puedo encontrar tu rostro, el traje luce bien fabricado. Tienes un nueve, Carly. Yupi…— ironizaba el anfitrión cansado —. Y eso les otorga una calificación grupal de 8.7. Felicidades…

—Ahora nosotros somos la carga extra…— suspiraba decepcionada Jasmine, junto a Stephen, quien lucía más bien molesto.

—¿Nos…ganaron? — preguntaba Mireya incrédula y Carly le guiñaba el ojo, poniéndola roja de ira.

—Ahora, muévanse perdedores, que viene el último equipo, ¡Los Vengadores! — anunciaba el anfitrión con emoción, y el equipo comenzaba a desfilar por la pasarela, liderados por Zack como Capitán América; después de él, el orden era el siguiente: Wade como Iron Man, Mel como la Viuda Negra, Prince como Thor, Sean como Hulk, Skyler como Hawkeye, Penny como la Bruja Escarlata y al último, Bay como Quicksilver.

—Muy bien, muy bien… ¿qué tenemos aquí? — se preguntaba el anfitrión principal, cuando Zack caminaba hacia el frente —. ¿Lo hiciste tú, Zack?

—Claro que sí — respondía él, luciendo levemente nervioso, con un traje bien confeccionado, incluyendo su escudo del superhéroe.

—¿No recibiste nada de ayuda? — preguntaba el anfitrión, analizándolo detenidamente.

—No de la que necesita — susurraba Penny cuando Zack estaba por contestar, y el muchacho simplemente guardaba silencio ante la joven.

—Digamos que recibí consejería — sonreía de lado, volteando a ver a Mel, quien le sonreía de igual manera.

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntaba Jasmine viéndolos desde abajo.

—Parece que tu novio está teniendo un romance secreto…—comentaba en un susurro Sarah, detrás de la líder, quien miraba consternada.

—No creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte, deduciendo cuál es su coeficiente intelectual — intentaba tranquilizarla Stephen, y ella lo miraba de reojo.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón — suspiraba, y le sonreía levemente al chico.

—Bueno, cualquier consejería siempre es buena — reía el anfitrión, ante el drama —. Te damos un 10— y el chico sonreía, tranquilizándose —. ¿Quién sigue? — preguntaba, y Wade avanzaba con su traje —. ¿Qué nos puedes decir de ti?

—Que soy un playboy, genio, filántropo…— intentaba hablar debajo de la máscara, pero era muy pesada para él y caía sobre su cara.

—Impresionante… ¿acaso eres inventor? — preguntaba Alexa sonriente y el chico asentía simplemente.

—Un buen traje metálico…me recuerda cuando fui a la guerra, en Vietnam — lloraba el Chef, y anotaba su calificación.

—Realmente impresionante…y no tenemos que ver tu rostro, lo cual es aún mejor — reía Santana, y el chico fruncía el ceño, pero nadie podía verlo.

—Obtuviste buenas críticas, por lo cual tienes un 10 — mostraba, y el chico suspiraba aliviado —. ¡Siguiente! — ordenaba cuando Wade caminaba al fondo con dificultad.

—Genial — sonreía Math cuando Mel pasaba al frente, y todos los chicos se quedaban embobados con la joven.

Mel vestía el traje típico de la Viuda Negra, hecho a su medida, y al estar hecho de piel, acentuaba su figura de una manera simplemente perfecta.

—Vaya, vaya…— sonreía Austin —. Después de Scarlett Johansson, podría decirse que eres la mejor Viuda Negra que he visto.

La chica simplemente sacudía su rojo cabello, peinado al estilo de la Viuda Negra.

—Es sexy, ¿o no? — le preguntaba sonriente Prince a Sean, y detrás Skyler simplemente bufaba.

—Detesto cuando los chicos se fijan en el físico y no en lo que hay en el interior —bufaba la chica molesta al lado de Bay.

—Prince no parece ser alguien que se deje guiar por los estereotipos — comentaba Bay con una sonrisa, mirando al chico.

—Apenas lo conoces… ¿cómo podrías saberlo? — le preguntaba la chica con el ceño fruncido, y fijaba luego la vista en su mp3.

—Muchas gracias por la demostración, Mel, y está de más decir que tienes un 10. Es hora de recibir al siguiente participante, mejor conocido como… ¡el dios del trueno! — llamaba Austin a Prince al escenario, quien daba energizado un paso al frente.

—¿Qué les parece? Está genial, ¿no? — preguntaba el chico, mientras mostraba sus bíceps, sonriente, y Sky bufaba.

—Bueno…luce un poco infantil — admitía Santana, observando los accesorios que el chico había armado para realizar el traje —. Pero supongo que te queda bien — sonreía la chica, ya que el cuerpo atlético del muchacho se marcaba tras la tela.

—Luces genial — sonreía amigable Alexa —. Te daremos un 8.

—Excelente — sonreía satisfecho el rubio y regresaba hasta atrás.

—No tanto — susurraba Mel, cuando el chico pasaba a un lado.

—Ahora síguela bestia verde… ¡el increíble Hulk! — anunciaba Austin y Sean pasaba al frente de mala gana.

—No tan increíble…— reía Selene y tanto Carly como Mireya volteaban a verla de mal modo.

—No digas eso — la reprimían ambas al unísono, y luego volteaban a verse enfadadas entre sí.

—¿Ese es tu disfraz? — preguntaba Santana molesta.

—Bueno…sí — respondía el chico no muy animado. Y es que traía puesto lo que parecía una caja de cartón pintada de verde en el torso, junto con unas bermudas moradas, y el resto de su cuerpo mal pintado de verde.

—Se ve tan tierno…— suspiraba Carly enamoradiza, y Mireya rodaba los ojos.

—No soy bueno en esto de las manualidades, ¿de acuerdo? — se defendía a sí mismo, molesto.

—Bueno, eso luce terriblemente mal…— analizaba Austin la situación, mientras Santana y el Cheff cuchicheaban a un lado —. Te daremos un cinco — aclaraba y el chico fruncía el ceño.

—Buen trabajo, gemelo — bufaba Mel cuando el chico pasaba.

—Te cuidado con quien te metes, pelirroja teñida — amenazaba el rubio, y Zack se interponía.

—Basta de tus juegos, Sean. Deja de molestar a Mel, no te ha hecho nada — defendía el chico a la pelirroja, quien sonreía satisfecha, y Sean simplemente suspiraba molesto.

—Pensé que eras más inteligente — le decía al chico, y caminaba hasta atrás, mientras Mel solo le sonreía a Zack.

—Gracias por defenderme, Zack — sonreía la chica coqueta.

—Sí, gracias Zack— bufaba Penny mirando al par detrás.

—No es problema — respondía el chico con una sonrisa.

—¿Viste eso, rubia líder? — preguntaba Sarah a Jasmine, quien se encontraba distraída viendo de lejos como Mel y Zack platicaban sonrientes.

—¿Eh? — preguntaba la chica, volviendo a la realidad —. Oh, no…no vi nada.

—Es hora de nuestro siguiente superhéroe, o en este caso, debería decir superheroína — anunciaba Austin cuando Skyler daba un paso al frente —. ¿Y tú eres…? — preguntaba un tanto confundido.

—Soy Hawkeye — respondía la chica, más el anfitrión parecía no poder recordar —. ¿De los Vengadores?

—¿Había un personaje llamado así? — le preguntaba en un susurro Santana a Alexa, quien se ponía a pensar?

Skyler simplemente suspiraba frustrada, rodando los ojos.

—Soy…el personaje subestimado de los Vengadores — les recordaba y Austin de repente parecía recordar.

—¡Oh, ya! ¡Hawkeye! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? — reía el anfitrión y la chica fruncía el ceño, irritada —. Bueno Sky, debo decir que tu traje luce bastante aburrido — le decía, señalando la indumentaria de la chica de ojos grises.

—Pero hice uno exactamente igual al de la película…— señalaba la chica a una fotografía, y luego a su propio traje, el cual estaba bien confeccionado —. Quizá, simplemente el traje original es igual de aburrido.

—Y es por eso que no puedo ponerte un 10 o un 9, por lo cual tendré que ponerte un 6.5 — decidía el anfitrión y la chica lucía indignada.

—¿No podrías poner me un ocho? — preguntaba un tanto confundida.

—Tendrás un seis a menos de que te muevas de aquí. ¡Siguiente! — exigía el anfitrión y un pasante entraba a sacar a Sky, quien seguía indignada en el medio.

—Esto es simplemente indignante…— pasaba al frente Penny cubriéndose el escote como podía, mientras que la mayoría de los chicos e incluso las chicas lucían asombrados.

—Vaya…genial — reía Austin al ver a la pelinegra, y es que había confeccionado un traje casi idéntico al de la película de Marvel (no el del cómic), el cual no hacía más que resaltar las curvas de la muchacha, quien no lucía muy cómoda con la situación.

—He estado tratando de arreglarlo, pero simplemente es imposible — bufaba la chica intentando subir el corsé, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

—¡Hey, es una chica genial! ¿O no? — codeaba sonriente Prince a Zack, quien miraba Penny desde el fondo, y Mel a su lado bufaba —. ¿También coqueteaste con ella la temporada pasada? — preguntaba interesado, y Zack lo empujaba del rostro para luego volver a fijar su vista en Penny.

—¿Acaso eres idiota? — se acercaba Sky molesta a Prince —. ¿No has visto como ellos dos se odian a muerte? — cuestionaba la chica, señalando lo obvio, y el chico se rascaba la cabeza, confundido.

—No parece que se odien en lo absoluto…— analizaba Prince en su cabeza, y Sky arqueaba una ceja —. Pero gracias por avisarme — sonreía luego el muchacho y ella rodaba los ojos.

—Sí, como sea…— fingía desinterés la chica y se alejaba.

—No es genial…— expresaba Penny incómoda, pero todos los jueces levantaban un '10' escrito.

—Incluso yo admito que luces genial — aprobaba Santana y el resto asentía.

—Así que retírate dignamente con tu diez antes de que cambiemos de opinión — le pedía Austin más serio, y la chica sin pensarlo caminaba al fondo apresuradamente.

—¿Tú que ves? — preguntaba brusca y con expresión enfadada cuando pasaba al lado de Zack, quien de casualidad la veía.

—Nad…— estaba respondiendo cuando la chica lo pasaba de largo molesta, y él simplemente suspiraba.

—Y finalmente, la dulce Bay…y al fin terminamos con el desfile de perdedores — suspiraba aliviado McLean y los cinéfilos lucían ofendidos —. ¿Y qué tenemos aquí? — preguntaba cuando Bay pasaba al frente, con un traje de cuerpo completo que lucía como de buzo, aunque con los colores característicos de Quicksilver.

—¿Qué dicen? — preguntaba la chica, nerviosa en el fondo.

—El traje está bien confeccionado, las costuras prolijas, y utilizó una buena gama de colores — daba su opinión el Chef y todos lo miraban extrañados —. O eso me han dicho…

—Pero es aburrido — interrumpía Santana cansada, y Austin asentía.

—Completamente de acuerdo — asentía Austin —. Así que, con fines de demostrar que no sólo se necesita talento para triunfar en el mundo del espectáculo, sino también algo de… ¿locura? Bueno, tendremos que darte un ocho…— decía y entonces Santana le susurraba algo al oído y la expresión del anfitrión cambiaba —. Tendremos que darte un siete — corregía luego.

—¿Qué? ¡Es una injusticia! — interrumpía Mel de mal humor, pasando al frente —. Les diste a mis compañeras personajes patéticos y aburridos. ¡Era obvio que serían horrendas!

—Oye, gracias…

—Yo no hago las reglas, Viuda Negra…— retrucaba Austin y luego reía —. Oh, espera, sí las hago, por lo cual podría eliminarte en este preciso momento, así que te sugiero que guardes silencio — le decía más serio y la chica bufaba antes de irse al fondo —. Muy bien, su promedio final es de 8.31, lo cual los convierte en los de la puntuación más baja.

—Excelente — bufaba Mel, de brazos cruzados.

—Y con eso, finalmente termina la primera parte del desafío. Hora de la siguiente: su lucha superheroíca para determinar al equipo ganador— se frotaba las manos malicioso, y los chicos se miraban nerviosos entre sí.

—Y… ¿de qué se trata? — preguntaba Bay con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Síganme, cinéfilos — pedía y lideraba al grupo hasta un set de televisión ambientado en una ciudad, como las películas típicas de supehéroes.

—¡Esto es genial, viejo! ¡Una ciudad entera que podremos destruir! — sonreía Prince satisfecho viendo el lugar, y Math reía a su lado.

—Genial, ¿no? — le preguntaba éste último a Selene.

—Aún no estoy sorprendida — respondía ella observando meticulosamente el lugar.

—En éste set sucederá lo que siempre sucede en las películas de superhéroes… ¡peleas épicas! — anunciaba el anfitrión entusiasmado —. Cada equipo, representando a su respectivo grupo de superhéroes, deberá crear una estrategia para combatir y derrotar a los otros equipos. Como todo superhéroe, cada uno tiene una habilidad o superpoder que podrá utilizar para vencer al resto. En cuanto seas derribado por un integrante del equipo contrario, estás fuera. El último equipo con algún miembro en pie ganará el desafío — finalizaba Austin y los chicos miraban entre sí preocupados.

—No me agrada mucho la idea de ser golpeada…— miraba Paula preocupada.

—Oh, yo sí...— se mentalizaba la chica, observando de lejos a Carly con rencor.

—Esto no me da buena espina…— miraba Jasmine a Mel, quien se veía decidida a ganar.

—Hasta ahora, vamos en primer lugar. Creo que ésta vez tenemos oportunidad de ganar — respondía Stephen, luciendo incluso optimista —-. ¿Lista, Mujer Invisible? — preguntaba, y de manera indecisa, finalmente posa lenta y suavemente su mano en el hombro de la chica, quien voltea a verlo y le sonríe.

—Me alegro de tenerte a mi lado — respondía con sinceridad, y el chico asentía con la cabeza.

—En sus marcas, listos…— repetía Austin la famosa frase, y todos se preparaba —. ¡ATAQUEN!

 **Dobles**

—¡Ataquen a los débiles! — ordenaba de inmediato Selene, y los chicos apuntaban —. Y para nuestros propios débiles, no dejen que los ataquen…— reponía luego en voz baja, mirando de manera particular a Tamara.

—Soy mejor haciendo eso…— admitía Randy, pero entonces se levantaba ferozmente, y corría hacia la línea de batalla —. ¡MUERAN TODOS, DESGRACIADOS! — gritaba psicótico y Tamara arqueaba una ceja.

 **Confesionario**

—Pero me gusta verlos sufrir — reía maniaco el geek.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¿QUÉ? ¡Roly, regresa! — exigía Selene impresionada.

—Hey, el chico lo está haciendo genial…— sonreía Math, y Selene se detenía a analizar la situación.

—De acuerdo, ve a apoyarlo — aprobaba ella y él le sonreía —. Pero déjenme a la pelirroja tonta — decía decidida tomando su corona mientras veía fijamente a Mel.

—Lo que digas, linda — sonreía Math y corría al lado de Randy —. Oye, viejo, ¡eres genial!

—¿Me estás hablando? — se extrañaba Randy mientras corría hacia el frente —. Creí que eras de los populares.

—También le hablo a los chicos geniales — admitía él y Randy sonreía sincero, pero luego se distraía con algo.

—¡Oh, mira! Una boba distraída — señalaba y lanzaba un objeto de metal que encontraba rodando en el suelo hacia alguien-

—¡Ay!

 **Camarógrafos**

—Bay, debo informarte que estás fuera — anunciaba el anfitrión y la chica se levantaba, sobándose la cabeza.

—Pudiste haber sido más delicado — le decía la chica a Randy en manera de reclamo, y Wade se acercaba al observar lo sucedido.

—Eres Quicksilver, se supone que debes de ser rápida — retrucaba él y Math lanzaba una carcajada, lo que dejaba molesta a Bay, quien se retiraba.

—¡Hey, se supone que yo debía defenderla! Me dejaste quedar mal con la chica — llegaba Wade y le reclamaba a su amigo y compañero geek, a lo cual Randy bufaba.

—El amor es una porquería. Deberías agradecérmelo — le aseguraba, palmeando su hombro.

—Oye, perdedor — buscaba Math la atención de Wade, y cuando éste volteaba, Math le proporcionaba directamente un golpe que lo dejaba noqueado.

—Bueno, no era así como esperaba que Flash atacara, pero, a fin de cuentas, estás fuera, Wade — admitía Austin desde el alto parlante y un pasante pasaba y tomaba a Wade de los pies, para luego arrastrarlo inconsciente fuera del escenario.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Dos ya eliminados? ¿Y por unos tontos? — se malhumoraba Mel y luego fijaba su vista llena de cólera en Selene.

 **Confesionario**

—$!4¿#%/)6! Rubia —gritaba Mel furiosa.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Voy a acabar a esa rubia estúpida — apuntaba Mel, acercándose sigilosamente, mientras Zack fijaba su vista en alguien más.

—Vaya, al fin algo que hará bien — se sorprendía Penny, quien se encontraba inconscientemente detrás de Zack, protegiéndose.

—¿Podrías, por favor, dejarla en paz? Es buena chica, y es linda — defendía Zack a su amiga y Penny fruncía el ceño.

—Eso es lo que dicen todos los infieles antes de ser infieles — retrucaba ella y el chico abría los ojos como platos, mientras la pelinegra se alejaba.

 **Confesionario**

—Saben, no es como que me guste decirlo…pero a veces Penny simplemente me vuelve loco — admitía el chico, visiblemente frustrado, frotando su sien —. Saben a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Hey, lo he estado pensando, y creo que sería buena idea si tú y yo nos ayudamos en éste desafío, ¿no crees? — preguntaba Prince a Skyler, con su actitud animada usual.

—Gracias, pero no gracias… creo que estoy bien así — respondía ella escondida detrás de un auto, mientras lanzaba flechas a Carly, pero ella las esquivaba ágilmente —. ¡Demonios, ella es buena! — se quejaba y luego lanzaba otra flecha, sin embargo, esta caía en picada a menos de un metro —. O quizá yo soy muy mala.

-¡Vamos! Tú eres lista, ágil y linda y yo soy rápido y apuesto — le recordaba el muchacho, y hacía ademanes de fortaleza, a los cuales Sky miraba con la ceja arqueada.

—¿Cómo sabrías eso? Ni siquiera me conoces — bufaba ella, concentrándose en atacar, ahora a Paula.

—Porque te observo, y se ve que eres alguien muy inteligente, y hábil — respondía él con naturalidad, captando la atención de la chica —. Y habría que ser un tonto como para no poder ver que eres linda.

La chica entonces se sonrojaba, lo cual ponía a Prince de buen humor.

—Así que…— comenzaba Prince, tomando a la chica de ambos brazos y levantándola del suelo —. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Nos unimos en el desafío? — y apenas terminaba la pregunta, la chica recibía un golpe de fuego por parte de Sarah.

—¡Ouch! — se quejaba, acariciando su brazo.

—No lo siento…— se alcanzaba a escuchar a Sarah cuando daba media vuelta.

—Sky, estás fuera — anunciaba el anfitrión.

—¡Gracias, Prince! — gritaba la chica molesta observando al muchacho, y daba media vuelta para retirarse a zancadas.

—No, espera, yo…— intentaba disculparse el chico, frustrado.

—Hey, hey…Mire — llamaba sigilosamente Sean a la muchacha, escondido detrás de un bote de basura.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres? ¿Hacer que me eliminen del juego, así como me lo hiciste en la temporada pasada? — preguntaba ella de mal humor, y se ponía en posición de defensa.

—¡No! Claro que no, sólo quiero verte…— aseguraba él y se acercaba, tomándola de la mano.

—Ahórrate tus excusas patéticas, no quiero escucharte — se soltaba ella, y daba media vuelta, cruzándose de brazos.

—Nunca me cansaré de buscarte…pero creo que ya es hora de dejar las disculpas patéticas que nunca pareces escuchar — decía él y la chica volteaba a verlo.

—Sabes bien que no te perdonaré así como así luego de todo lo que hiciste — le recordaba ella.

—¿Así como así? ¡Llevo toda esta competencia intentando disculparme! ¿Qué más quieres que haga? — preguntaba el chico con cierto grado de desesperación y entonces recibía un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, y caía al suelo.

—Pierde el desafío — reía Mireya al lado de Kit, quien era el que había derribado a Sean.

—Sean, lamento decirte que quedas fuera. O bueno, no lo lamento…— reía el anfitrión cuando el chico se levantaba del suelo molesto, observando con una mezcla de rencor e impresión a Kit, quien chocaba los cinco con Mireya.

 **Confesionario**

—¿El idiota gótico me eliminó? ¿Y es amigo de Mireya? — se preguntaba el chico al borde de la exasperación, con un ojo morado —. ¿Qué sigue después? ¿Zack es odiado por todas las chicas? ¿Fred gana la competencia?

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¡Sean! — se preocupaba Carly y corría desde el otro lado del escenario hasta llegar al muchacho —. ¿Qué te hicieron? — le preguntaba angustiada e intentaba ayudarlo a levantarse, aunque el chico prácticamente lo hacía solo.

—Nada, el estúpido hombre de negro me eliminó — bufaba molesto mientras se sacudía el polvo.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! ¡Yo te ayudaré! Te cuidaré, y te amaré por siempre — lo abrazaba eufórica y comenzaba a besarlo por toda la cara, a lo cual el chico intentaba zafarse, pero le era imposible.

—Carly…Carly — la llamaba, pero la chica no hacía caso y seguía abrazándolo casi al punto de estrangularlo —. ¡Suficiente! — gritaba decidido y se sacaba a Carly de encima, muy molesto, a lo cual la chica se sorprendía —. ¡Ya me harté de ti! Me harté de que me acoses todo el tiempo, de que me beses todo el tiempo, me busques, y de que crear que realmente hay algo especial entre nosotros cuando en realidad ¡NO HAY NADA! — le gritaba a la chica, quien quedaba pasmada ante las palabras del chico.

—¿Qué? — preguntaba la chica en un suspiro, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—Estoy harto de ti. Ahora, si me disculpas…— decía y salía del lugar, dejando a la chica sin habla.

—Sean… ¿Sean no me…ama? — se preguntaba a sí misma, pasmada, y entonces se tiraba al suelo y comenzaba a llorar —. Aw… ¡SEAN!

—Un blanco fácil…— apuntaba Mireya con una sonrisa casi maniaca cuando recibía un ataque de fuego, y Jasmine derribaba a Kit.

—Lo siento — se disculpaba Jasmine mientras caminaba hacia Carly.

—Yo no…— reía Sarah, y Mireya la miraba con rabia desde el suelo.

—Mireya y Kit, creo que no tengo que repetirlo — reía Austin y ambos se retiraban.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Carly? — le preguntaba Jasmine a la chica, mientras la levantaba con ayuda de Sarah —. ¡No podemos perder el desafío!

—¡SEAN! — lloraba desconsolada.

—De repente siento ganas de tirarla al suelo — bufaba Sarah.

—Oye, mira… ¡un blanco fácil! — señalaba Randy entusiasmado al lado de Tamara.

 **Confesionario**

—Debo ganarme la confianza de Selene de nuevo para que deje de odiarme y así no me haga la vida miserable — explicaba Tamara algo nerviosa —. Odio este desafío, pero si hay alguna oportunidad de que gane, la tomaré.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Como odio los espacios abiertos…pero debo hacerlo — susurraba ella y se acercaba, lista para lanzarle al trío de Microfonistas una pieza de tubería que había encontrado en el suelo.

—¡Tamara, cuidado! — gritaba Randy y corría hacia ella, para luego aventarse frente a ella, como un escudo del reciente ataque de alguien más.

—Nerd tonto — bufaba Stephen, quien había lanzado una granada llena de sanguijuelas a Tamara, y luego corría tras su equipo.

—Randy, por hacerte el héroe, estás fuera…— anunciaba Austin y luego reía —. ¿Entienden? "Hacerte el héroe" — reía a carcajadas, pero nadie más se inmutaba.

—¿Tú…me salvaste? — preguntaba Tamara, sorprendida.

—Bueno, sí…Eso hacen los amigos, ¿no? — asentía el chico con una sonrisa, y la chica se sorprendía aún más, mientras el geek se retiraba.

 **Confesionario**

—¿Acaso será que Randy es mi único amigo? — preguntaba Tamara.

.

—¿Que me gusta Tamara? ¡Sí, claro! – reía Randy irónico —. El amor es una estupidez, todos lo saben. Sólo observen lo que le hizo a Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Scott, Sierra, Cody...

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¿Podrías dejar de poner cara de idiota y dejar de ser un estorbo para el resto del equipo? — la empujaba Selene cuando corría al frente junto con su látigo, y se encontraba cara a cara con Mel.

—¡Vaya! Me preguntaba cuándo dejarías de ser una cobarde y te acercarías — reía la pelirroja, con un arma en mano.

—Es sólo que no me gustan las presas insignificantes — sonreía la chica y Mel hacía lo mismo.

 **Confesionario**

—Bien podría haber dicho que ella era una presa fácil, pero yo reconozco competencia cuando la veo. Puede que sea una maldita, pero parece ser de las pocas capaces de sobrevivir a este juego. Aunque yo soy la más capaz, obviamente — se señalaba Selene —. Pero reconozco un desafío, y en éste caso, Mel lo es. Lo bueno, es que me encanta competir.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¡Ese chico no deja de lanzarme cosas! — corría Paula lejos de los ataques de Prince, quien, al igual que su personaje, era muy rápido.

—Lo siento linda, nada personal — reía Prince entusiasmado, cuando un rayo láser lo derribaba —. ¡Hey, eso duele! — se quejaba, sobándose el pecho y reincorporándose.

—Nadie se mete con mi chica — llegaba Marcos con su traje de Superman, y Paula le sonreía.

—Te mereces esto — le sonreía y le daba un beso, a lo cual Penny llegaba por detrás con cara de asco.

—Siempre supe que terminarían juntos — admitía ella para luego electrocutarlos con trasmisores en sus manos, y ellos se separaban, echando humo del cabello.

—La pareja de tórtolos del año, fuera — anunciaba Austin y ambos corrían fuera del escenario, con una que otra secuela del daño recién hecho.

 **Microfonistas**

—CARLY, ¿puedes, por favor, calmarte de una buena vez? — pedía Jasmine de mal humor a la pelirroja, quien se encontraba llorisqueando en el suelo.

—No…no puedo…Sean me odia. ¡Me odia! — lloraba ella como niña pequeña, frustrando al resto de su equipo.

—Saben que no podré defenderlas por mucho más, por lo cual, les recomiendo que se apresuren a mantenerla en su lugar — les recordaba Stephen, mientras peleaba de lejos con Zack.

—¡Es imposible! ¿Ý si dejamos que la eliminen? — preguntaba Sarah con media sonrisa.

—¡No podemos! Somos el único equipo que sigue completo, eso significa que, por primera vez, podemos ganar — negaba Jasmine, y una idea pasaba por su cabeza —. Carly, si ganamos el desafío de hoy, yo misma me encargaré de llevar a Sean a primera clase con nosotros. Así, con la comodidad y el lujo, olvidará que te detesta, y podrán tener un fin de semana romántico — le decía a la pelirroja, y de inmediato la chica dejaba de llorar.

—Eso…suena bien — admitía la chica y sonreía.

—No, no es así — bufaba Sarah de brazos cruzados.

—¡Llevaré al equipo a la victoria! — saltaba Carly, poniéndose de pie.

—Al fin — suspiraba aliviada Jasmine.

* * *

—Diría que lamento arruinar tu traje, pero en realidad no. Es un reality, no un cabaret — se burlaba Selene, mientras se batía a duelo con Mel.

—Sólo lo dices porque te gustaría lucir tan sexy como yo. Lamentablemente, eso ya no es posible — reía Mel golpeándola en la cabeza, y la rubia parecía enfurecer.

—Lamentarás meterte con una experta en Kung Fu…— le advertía y con un movimiento la tiraba al suelo, con ella encima, lista para dar el golpe final.

—¿Quién necesita televisión de paga cuando tienes esto? — preguntaba Austin cuando él junto con las co anfitrionas y el Chef miraban la escena, mientras comían palomitas.

—¡Zackie! — gritaba Mel angustiada, y el chico dejaba su lucha con Stephen para socorrer a la pelirroja.

—Vas a caer…— reía Selene a punto de golpearla con el puño, cuando el escudo de Capitán América, noqueándola de inmediato.

—Selene, creo que no tengo que recordarte que…

—¡YA SÉ! — gritaba ella, levantándose llena de polvo y con el cabello enmarañado, furiosa.

—Me salvaste — le sonreía Mel a Zack, cuando éste la ayudaba a levantarse.

—No te dejaría morir ahí — le sonreía el chico, y entonces ambos se abrazaban tiernamente.

—¿Qué diablos…? — se preguntaba Jasmine, al observar al par desde no muy lejos.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa? — preguntaba Sarah, insinuando algo.

—Que te están pedaleando tu bicicleta…— no le daba importancia Carly, y Jasmine arqueaba la ceja, al igual que el resto.

—Me alegra estar a salvo gracias a ti — seguía Mel abrazada de Zack, cuando ambos recibían un respectivo golpe con contenedores de basura.

—¡Oye! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS? — reaccionaba Mel de malhumor, volteando a ver a su agresor.

—¿Jas? — preguntaba Zack confundido.

—Lo siento — sonreía ella con falsedad —. A fin de cuentas, es una competencia, ¿no? — preguntaba y su novio sonreía a medias.

—¡Adiós, Capitán América y Viuda Negra! Me avergüenzan — los llamaba Austin y el par salía del escenario.

—Genial, finalmente somos el equipo más fuerte — sonreía Sarah, y observaba a los restantes: Penny, Mathias y Tamara —. Hora de atacar.

—Concuerdo completamente contigo — sonreía Carly y 'accidentalmente' le ponía el pie a Sarah, y ella tropezaba —. ¡Oh, cuanto lo siento!

—No te molestes — fingía Sarah levantándose y 'accidentalmente' tirando un contenedor de granadas de sanguijuela sobre Carly, a lo que todas explotaban sobre la pelirroja —. Oh, ¡qué torpe soy!

—¡Eso lo hiciste a propósito! — gritaba Carly, quitándose el contenedor de encima —. ¡Me estás saboteando! — se sorprendía, y entonces golpeaba una llave de agua cerca, lo que hacía que explotara y lanzara un chorro de agua directamente hacia Sarah.

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué? No lo hago…Más bien, tú eres la que ha estado saboteándome todo el día — le reclamaba la chica y la empujaba.

—¿Recurres a esto tras perder tus poderes de fuego? Recuerdo que soy la Mole, idiota — le decía y la empujaba con más fuerza, gracias a su traje.

—Puede que seas más fuerte, pero igual más lenta — le decía y le lanzaba una llanta de auto, la que pegaba directamente a la cara de la chica.

—¡OYE! No te atrevas a meterte con la gran mente maestra del show — le decía, lanzándole una bicicleta, molesta, pero Sarah la esquivaba.

—¿Gran mente maestra? Querrás decir, ¡gran trasero acosador! — gritaba, tomando una puerta de auto y lanzándoselo.

—Chicas…chicas, ¿quieren comportarse? Por el amor de Albert Einstein — intentaba tranquilizarlas Stephen, visiblemente frustrado, mas ellas hacían caso omiso y seguían discutiendo.

—Esto es genial, viejo — reía Marcos, chocando las palmas con Austin, mientras el resto observaba la escena.

—Ninguna de las dos me agrada, ojalá se maten entre sí — reía Mireya.

—Has de pensar lo mismo, ¿o no, Sean? — le preguntaba Zack riendo al rubio, quien bufaba, pero aún así miraba.

—Ahora, me alegra haber salido — admitía Bay, esquivando las cosas que salían volando tras la pelea entre Carly y Sarah.

—Igual yo — reía Wade a su lado y la chica le dedicaba una mirada de lástima y se alejaba, dejándolo triste.

—Chicas… ¡chicas! — intentaba separarlas Jasmine, pero el par estaba muy concentrado en derribar a la otra.

—Son un par de idiotas — susurraba Stephen acercándose, cuando un boomerang lo golpeaba en la cabeza, y caía al suelo, adolorido.

—Al igual que tú — sonreía Tamara, recogiendo su boomerang, ante la sorpresa de todos.

—Y por primera vez, Tamara logra derribar a alguien. Stephen, el geek malhumorado, queda fuera — anunciaba Austin y el muchacho se retiraba molesto.

—¡Eso es, nena! Aplastemos al resto — chocaba manos Math con Tamara, y entonces, el chico corría hacia Sarah y Carly, las tomaba a cada una con un brazo, y las derribaba.

—Aléjate de mi equipo — le advertía Jasmine acercándose, pero el boomerang de Robin le daba en su estómago.

—Creo que eso es mío…— señalaba Kit al arma, y su equipo lo callaba.

—Tú aléjate de mi compañero — le advertía Tamara, sacándole la lengua, y Jas miraba sorprendida.

—Ya no tan irónicamente, el equipo de los Microfonistas queda fuera por completo — anunciaba McLean y los cuatro salían del escenario, molestos —. Sólo quedan Mathias y Tamara de los Dobles, y Penny de los Camarógrafos.

—Quizá ya no — corregía Penny cuando el par la acorralaba contra un 'edificio' y ella se rendía.

—¡Y tenemos un ganador! De nuevo, el primer lugar es para los Dobles, segundo para los Camarógrafos, y último, como es usual, para los Microfonistas — anunciaba Austin y los Dobles festejaban, mientras que los Microfonistas se miraban molestos entre sí.

—Simplemente perfecto, señoritas. Aunque, no sé si sea correcto llamarlas así, ya que se comportaron de la manera más salvaje en el desafío de hoy — las reprendía Stephen molesto.

—No soportaré los reclamos de un nerd estúpido — se cruzaba de brazos Sarah.

—Stephen tiene razón. Pudimos ganar, pero gracias a su tonta pelea, perdimos el desafío — defendía Jasmine a su compañero, molesta con el par.

—Quizá si fueras una mejor líder, no perderíamos todo el tiempo — retrucaba Carly y la chica la miraba mal —. Yo no he hecho nada más que lo posible para intentar ganar — decía luego y todo el equipo la miraba mal.

—Increíblemente, lo que será más difícil para mí el día de hoy, será decidir por cual de ustedes dos votar — admitía Stephen, y todos se separaban.

—Espera…— detenía Carly a Sarah.

—Saca tus manos de encima — la quitaba Sarah, pero se detenía —. ¿Qué quieres?

—Sabemos que ambos intentarán eliminarnos, y es por eso que debemos hacer una alianza. Lo más probable es que de ellos, uno vote por ti, y el otro por mí. Pero si nos aliamos, y ambas votamos por Stephen, el quedará fuera, y finalmente, seremos las más fuertes del equipo — explicaba Carly estratega, y sorprendía a Sarah.

—¿Dónde quedó esa mentalidad cuando competíamos allá dentro? — preguntaba de mala gana y Carly sonreía arrogante —. Está bien, estoy dentro — aceptaba, y ambas juraban con la mano.

 **Confesionario**

—Tuve que tragarme mi orgullo para decirle eso a Sarah, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Cuando Stephen esté fuera, y sólo quedemos tres, si volvemos a perder puedo encargarme de eliminar ya sea a Sarah o a Jasmine, ambas un blanco fácil — explicaba la pelirroja astuta —. Y dicen que soy estúpida, ¿no?

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Oye, Stephen — llamaba Jasmine al chico, quien la esperaba —. Hablaba en serio allá dentro. Me alegra tenerte en el equipo, eres el único que evita que me vuelva loca — le agradecía, poniendo su mano en el hombro del muchacho, quien le sonreía.

—No hay de qué…Jas — decía esto último dudoso, pero la rubia sólo le sonreía cansada y entraba al avión.

—¡A primera clase! — corría Math festejando, a lado de una malhumorada Selene.

—Eso me recuerda…— decía la chica e iba con Tamara —. Ahora que, más o menos, has ayudado al equipo a ganar…supongo que tu dosis de tortura a terminado — le informaba, tragándose su orgullo.

—¿De verdad? ¡Genial! — sonreía, acercándose a la chica, pero ésta la detenía.

—Sin ninguna bobería infantil. Ahora podrás disfrutar de tu música rara y tus gustos franceses sin que tenga que callarte. Felicidades — le decía aburrida, y se retiraba lejos de la alegre Tamara.

—Bien jugado, Tamara — llegaba Randy cansado, y extendía su mano hacia la chica, quien, tras un segundo de pensarlo, la aceptaba y le sonreía.

—Gracias por…defenderme — le agradecía nerviosa, y el chico sonreía.

—No hay de qué — respondía mientras ambos avanzaban a primera clase.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos al jacuzzi? — le preguntaba Marcos seductor a su novia.

—Gracias, pero no quisiera dejar sola a Mire…— le sonreía a su novio, y buscaba a su amiga, quien recién entraba al lado de Kit.

—Oh, no se preocupen por mí. Pueden besuquearse lo que quieran, estaré con Kit viendo películas — sonreía, señalando al chico, quien sólo hacía un gesto con la cabeza —. ¿O no?

—Supongo — le daba una media sonrisa, y luego miraba incómodo al rubio que pasaba a su lado.

 **Confesionario**

—Ahora que sé que Mireya pasa mucho tiempo con el gótico depresivo, me encargaré personalmente de descubrir quién es, y de alejarlo de ella — aseguraba Sean —. Y como saben, yo nunca fallo.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Necesitaré un baño…y algo a lo que aferrarme en el avión al estar en tercera clase — bufaba aburrida Sky, caminando hacia la entrada.

—Hey, ¿por qué no te unes a nosotros? Si tenemos suerte, podremos robar algunas baratijas y chatarra de la primera clase — la invitaba Bay, al lado de Wade, y la chica sonreía.

—De acuerdo — accedía, siguiéndolos.

 **Fogata**

—Créanme, ya no es sorpresa encontrarlos aquí — comentaba Austin, sosteniendo en una bandeja las Estrellas de la Fama.

—Sólo vine a votar y despedirme, McLean. Ahórrate tus comentarios — bufaba Jasmine, cansada.

—Incluso yo me empiezo a cansar de esto…— reía el anfitrión —. Hay Estrella de la Fama para Jasmine, y para Sarah...—anunciaba y ambas chicas lograban atraparla correctamente, visiblemente cansadas.

—Adiós, nerd estúpido — se burlaba Carly, y el chico fruncía el ceño.

—Y el perdedor de esta noche, que no recibirá Estrella de la Fama, y abandonará la competencia es…— estaba por anunciar, y Carly bostezaba —. Es sorprendente, pero a la vez no. Carly, tú estás fuera — decía y le lanzaba su estrella a Stephen, quien la atrapaba.

—¿QUÉ? ¡Pero eso es imposible! Exijo un reconteo — se levantaba indignada, y Sarah se levantaba con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

—En realidad, no lo es — decía mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja —. ¿Crees que seríamos lo suficientemente tontos como para dejar en el juego a la mente malvada de la temporada pasada? — preguntaba y la pelirroja por primera vez lucía sorprendida y abatida.

 **Confesionario**

—Mientras Carly se sentía a salvo con nuestra supuesta alianza, yo me encargué de formar lo que llamo la 'alianza perfecta' — aclaraba Sarah contenta a la cámara —: busqué a Stephen y a Jasmine y les propuse que elimináramos a Carly. No soy tonta, no iba dejar que la chica que logró manipularme la temporada pasada lo hiciera de nuevo. A veces, sólo tienes que estar un paso delante de tus oponentes para derrotarlos por completo.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Todos tenemos nuestros límites, Carly. Llegó el tuyo — le decía Jasmine y un pasante le entregaba a la pelirroja un paracaídas.

Entonces Stephen se acercaba a ella.

—Gracias por dejar el camino libre — le susurraba al oído y luego palmeaba su espalda, dejándola confundida y molesta.

—No tengo buenas expectativas de un nerd debilucho — bufaba ella ante la puerta del avión.

—Hasta la vista, mente maestra— reía Sarah en su cara, y luego la empujaba fuera del avión.

—¡SEAAAAAAAAAN! — gritaba la chica en caída libre.

—O debería decir, gran perdedora — sacudía sus manos Sarah, alejándose de la compuerta.

—Al fin — se alegraba Jasmine mientras el trío caminaba a tercera clase.

 **Confesionario**

—Pasé más de la mitad de la temporada pasada atrapada con una loca, y luego en el mismo equipo en esta temporada. Por eso me alegra tanto que por fin se haya ido — festejaba Jasmine en la cabina, sonriente como nunca.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Bienvenidos al paraíso — decía Sean irónico cuando los tres Microfonistas restantes llegaban a tercera clase.

—Gracias — agradecía Jasmine buscando la mirada de Zack y Mel, y ésta última la ignoraba, molesta.

—¿Finalmente se deshicieron de Carly? — preguntaba Zack, notando la ausencia de la pelirroja.

—Quizá el día más feliz de mi vida — admitía Sarah, sentándose del otro lado, visiblemente cansada, y Sean prestaba atención —. Aunque eso está por verse — decía luego, mirando con amargura a su hermano.

—¿Puedo sentarme? — preguntaba Jasmine a Penny, señalando un asiento vacío a su lado.

—Nadie te detiene — respondía la pelinegra aburrida, mirando a la nada, y la rubia se sentaba a su lado.

—Acepto tu propuesta — le susurraba Jas a la chica, captando su atención.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Penny confundida, y Jas miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les prestaba atención.

—Me dijiste que estabas segura de que algo sucedía entre Mel y Zack, y que creías que ella era mala. Te creo — le aseguraba y la otra chica miraba sorprendida —. Dime todo lo que sepas, y yo te ayudaré — le aseguraba.

—Eso significa… ¿una alianza? — preguntaba sorprendida, y Jasmine asentía con la cabeza.

Ambas volteaban y veían como Mel dormía plácidamente con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Zack, y entonces Penny volteaba a ver a la rubia.

—Trato hecho — aceptaba y el par de chicas se tomaban de las manos, formalizando el trato.

—Vaya, sí que fue otro dramático episodio. Finalmente, la malvada Carly fue eliminada, y eso nos enseña que, a veces, el mal paga doblemente caro. Ahora que Penny y Jasmine son aliadas, ¿qué creen que sucederá? ¿Y cuál será el destino de nuestros Microfonistas ahora que sólo son tres? No les veo mucho futuro a esos chicos…— reía el anfitrión —. Sigan sintonizándonos para ver qué otras tonterías se les ocurren a éstos chicos. Esto es… ¡Total Drama Hollywood Challenge! — y al final, la cámara captaba una imagen del avión, volando con dificultad.

* * *

 **Basado en:**

 **Los Vengadores (2012)**

 **Los 4 Fantásticos (2005)**

 **La Liga de la Justicia (película aún sin estrenar, por lo cual me basé meramente en lo que sé de los cómics)**

 **Equipo Ganador: Dobles**

 **Equipo Perdedor: Microfonistas**

 **Eliminado/a: Carly**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Sí, lo sé, tardé mucho en actualizar…pero verán, siempre que me sentaba a escribir pasaba algo: no había inspiración, me llamaban a hacer algo, tenía algún proyecto, alguna salida, algún viaje, algún blah, blah… Pero finalmente estoy de vacaciones formales (yei) y pude terminar poco menos de la mitad, y ahora está listo para actualizar. De todas maneras, pido una disculpa a todos.**

 **Pasando eso, les pregunto, como sieeeempre: ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿El desafío? ¿Les gustó? ¿No? Fue un poco complicad jugar con esto de los superhéroes ya que no sé mucho de cómics pero era necesario hacer un episodio de esto, ya que vivimos en la época de oro de Marvel y DC Cinematic Universes. E inicialmente, este episodio iba a ser para celebrar el primer aniversario (shame on me) del fic, el cual fue en mayo, pero como ya les dije, me era imposible actualizar. En fin, ahí me comentan qué les pareció.**

 **Ahora, voy a algo que quizá a todos los trae de cabeza….**

 **¡NOOOOOO! ¡SE FUE CARLY! ¿POR QUÉ? ¿QUÉ HAN HECHO PARA MERECER ESTO? Nada, la verdad. Simplemente, le llegó su hora. Ningún villano puede tener tanta suerte… (Sí, te hablo a ti, Heather en TDWT). Sin duda fue algo que me dolió, ya que siempre fue de mis personajes favoritos y quizá la más divertida, pero en esta nueva temporada tengo muchas sorpresas.**

 **Me gustaría que me siguieran comentando en sus reviews cuáles son sus parejas favoritas, y cuales sus sospechas acerca de los nuevos villanos, alianzas secretas, próximo eliminado/a o siguiente desafío. Me dan ideas de lo que les gustaría ver (y esclarece lo que me gustaría escribir).**

 **Antes de irme, no crean que dejaré esto del aniversario del fic en el olvido. Se me ocurrió una idea: como saben, me encanta saber que opinan, y que interactúen con sus propios personajes, por lo cual he estado haciendo polls, quizzes, y test que los amantes de TD como nosotros amarían. Para eso, les quiero pedir, por favor, si podría enviarme cada uno una foto/imagen de cómo creen que lucen sus respectivos personajes. Intenté hacerlo yo, pero creo que sería más prudente si lo hicieran los creadores. Para quienes ya tienen mi correo, envíenmelo por ahí, y a los que no, pueden pedírmelo por PM o bien, enviarme el URL del archivo por ahí y así lo veré :) Cuando tenga listas las polls, quizzes, etc…les enviaré el link**

 **En fin, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por hoy. No duden en publicar un review, saben que eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! (O espero)**

— **Santy' B.**

* * *

 **FunFact #8: La amada pareja de Zackmine no estaba planeada al principio. Mi plan inicial era que, al final de la temporada, Zack y Rocío quedaran juntos, así como Jasmine y Matt. Pero al ver la interacción entre ambos, me gustó más esa relación. #HatersGonnaHate**


	12. La Era del Drama

**La Era del Drama**

 **Confesionario**

—Hasta ahora, ¡todo es fantástico! — exclamaba Tamara, alegre —. Desde que ganamos con mi ayuda, no he recibido nada sino cumplidos, halagos y recompensas por haber sido el primer lugar — explicaba y mostraba una bandeja llena de macarrones franceses —. ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en el reality! Y lo que es aún mejor, nada de quejas, torturas mentales y/o físicas por parte de Selene. Finalmente, todo parece regresar a su lugar.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Esto es vida…— celebraba la chica en un cómodo sillón reclinable, comiendo macarrones.

—Ni que lo digas…— corroboraba a su lado Mireya, con dos rodajas de pepino en sus ojos —. ¿Quieres…? — le preguntaba la chica a Kit, ofreciéndole una copa de coctel de camarón.

—Gracias — agradecía el muchacho con una sonrisa, y tomaba un camarón, lanzándolo a su boca.

 **Confesionario**

—Es tan extraño…No importa lo que haga o como la trate, Mireya siempre será amable conmigo. Al entrar a la competencia y verla, no lo sé…parecía de esas chicas princesas del punk que no le hablan a nadie y odian a todos, pero parece ser que no. En realidad, es…linda — admitía el chico y se sonrojaba, pero luego su expresión cambiaba a una de seriedad —. Pero me preocupa que ella descubra que, bueno, ya saben…

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Hey, es genial que hayamos ganado, ¿o no, linda? — preguntaba Mathias con una sonrisa, a lado de la líder rubia, quién miraba a la nada con expresión de molestia —. ¿Selene?

—Tengo que destruir a esa…— susurraba la chica, y con su mano derecha rompía una copa de donde estaba bebiendo.

 **Confesionario**

—Sí, ganamos el desafío… ¿Y? Aún no logro olvidar como Mel y su estúpido novio me eliminaron en el desafío pasado. Se supone que soy la mejor en todo, ¡yo nunca pierdo! ¡Y menos ante pelirrojas estúpidas! — gritaba furiosa a la cámara, y luego se tranquilizaba —. Tengo que buscar una manera de hacer que pague. Mi único consuelo es que ahora ella debe estar pasándola muy mal en la tercera clase.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

 **Tercera Clase**

—Mel, cada vez es más desvergonzada…— susurraba Jasmine mirando con ojos entrecerrados a la chica, quien estaba plácidamente dormida en el hombro de Zack, y rodeaba el brazo del muchacho con sus manos.

—Ha sido peor…— admitía Penny y Jas la miraba mal —. Lo siento.

—¿Acaso no le importa que yo esté aquí, observándolos? — preguntaba Jasmine herida, y Penny reía.

—¡Ese es el problema con Zack! Nunca piensa…— le recordaba, y la rubia miraba preocupada —. Deberíamos aprovechar el siguiente desafío para darles una lección.

—"Hablando del siguiente desafío…abróchense los cinturones, cinéfilos, que el aterrizaje no será lindo ésta vez" — reía Austin por el altoparlante.

—Nunca es lindo…— bufaba Wade, aferrándose al asiento, a falta de cinturones, y entonces Bay se aferraba del cuello del chico, asustada, y él sonreía.

 **Confesionario**

—Durante toda la secundaria, siempre me molestaron por mi estatura, o por ser un nerd. Siendo honesto, nuca tuve una novia de verdad…— admitía Wade tranquilo —. No sé mucho sobre chicas…Es más, creo que no sé nada sobre chicas, pero Bay es linda, así que me he propuesto conquistarla en la competencia — admitía decidido y se levantaba, con sus puños en la cintura, posando como superhéroe, pero entonces el inodoro explotaba y salía un chorro de agua —. ¿QUÉ DIABLOS…?

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—"¡O agárrense de lo más pesado y fuerte que encuentren!" — les aconsejaba por el alto parlante y Mel, quien ya había despertado, se aferraba al pecho de Zack.

—Perfecto…— bufaba Penny y Jasmine resoplaba.

—Jas, oye…— estaba por llamarla Zack cuando el avión caía en picada, y todos dentro de él quedaban suspendidos.

—Soy demasiado joven para morir, soy demasiado joven para morir, soy demasiado joven para…— se decía a sí misma Skyler, aterrada, suspendida en el aire a alta velocidad.

—¡Esto es genial! — reía Prince también en el aire, hasta que veía un vomito ajeno flotar —. O quizá no, viejos…

—Odio este show…— bufaba Sarah seria, suspendida en el aire, cruzada de brazos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntaba su hermano de cabeza, y ella lo apartaba, empujándolo de la cara.

 **Confesionario**

—Nunca tuve que rogarle a Sarah por nada porque siempre estábamos de acuerdo en todo…— recordaba Sean cansado —. Ahora, ella me odia, y simplemente no me habla por ningún motivo. Sí, quizá fui algo duro con ella la temporada pasada, pero no la traicioné…— aseguraba el chico de brazos cruzados, pero luego abría los ojos, confundido —. ¿O sí?

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Que la caída sea suave, que la caída sea suave…— rogaba Penny con ojos cerrados, aterrada, aún suspendida en el aire, con su cabello flotando.

—Eso es físicamente imposible, dada la velocidad y dirección en la cual caemos — la corregía Stephen con su expresión usual, suspendido cerca de ella —. ¿Acaso eres idiota? — preguntaba y la chica lo miraba mal.

—Hey…— alcanzaba a reprenderlo Zack justo antes de que llegara el momento del impacto, en el cual el avión chocaba estrepitosamente contra el suelo, jalando a todos los campistas hacia abajo abruptamente.

—Oigan…caí suave — se sorprendía Mel, levantándose con una sonrisa, mientras que el resto yacía en el suelo del avión, completamente adolorido.

—Eso te convierte en la única…— bufaba Penny, despegando su cara del suelo, con el cabello enmarañado, con el resto de su cuerpo sobre Zack.

—¿Sienten eso? — preguntaba Bay hasta arriba, cuando algo en el fondo se movía y hacía ruidos.

—Ups…— se lamentaba con sarcasmo Sarah, y cuando la mayoría se levantaba se podía ver a Skyler, aplastada y aplanada contra el suelo.

—¿Por qué debía pasarme a mí? — preguntaba visiblemente adolorida, alzando la cabeza con dificultad.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — preguntaba Prince interesado, ofreciéndole su mano, más ella molesta lo esquivaba, y se levantaba sola, aunque pesadamente.

—¿Dónde estamos? — preguntaba Wade, intentando abrir la compuerta del avión, que parecía haberse atorado.

El muchacho siguió intentando con su poca fuerza, hasta finalmente lograr que dicha compuerta se abriera, e inesperadamente era recibido por una fuerte ventisca que prácticamente lo empujaba contra la pared.

—¿Esto es el Polo Norte o algo parecido? — preguntaba Prince entusiasta saltado fuera del avión, aunque luego siendo alcanzado por el frío.

—Otro desafío navideño no, por favor…— rogaba Jasmine friolenta, y Stephen rodaba los ojos ante el rubio fiestero.

—¿No pudiste pensar en una locación más específica, y posible? — le preguntaba al chico, quien se sorprendía de la frialdad del geek.

—Woah…tranquilo, viejo — respondía, y se alejaba de a poco.

—¡Esto es simplemente increíble! — salía Selene molesta, seguida por su equipo, de la compuerta de primera clase —. ¡Estaba a punto de tomar un baño de vapor!

—Oye, deberías cubrirte…todo eso — le aconsejaba Skyler de mala gana, señalando el cuerpo de la chica envuelto en una toalla, con asco.

—Genial…— reía Math al lado de Marcos, quien veía escéptico al chico.

—No es genial…— rodaba los ojos Penny, cuando Selene regresaba con un gran abrigo felpudo.

—Eso fue rápido…

—Ah…ah… ¡ACHU! — estornudaba fuertemente Sarah, captando la atención de todos.

—Parece que la reina del mal contrajo una gripe — se burlaba Mireya desde su lugar.

—O quizá algo peor, como la enfermedad de la vaca loca…— sugería Prince divertido y la mayoría de su equipo reía, a excepción de Skyler, por supuesto.

—Imposible…yo nunca me enfermo — negaba la rubia con la cabeza —. Mi sistema inmunológico está hecho de piedra.

—Al igual que tu corazón y, bueno, el resto de tu cuerpo — le recordaba Marcos, y la chica sólo lo miraba mal.

—No puedes simplemente enfermarte Sarah, ¡no hoy! — le recordaba Jasmine un tanto exhausta.

—Hago lo que puedo, líder rubia…— respondía Sarah, y la otra rubia suspiraba cansada.

—Mantén la calma, no hemos perdido aún — la tomaba de los hombros Stephen, intentando tranquilizarla, ante la mirada analítica de Zack.

 **Confesionario**

—Aunque basándome en nuestra experiencia…— se rascaba la nuca Stephen.

.

—¿Quién se cree ese chico, la mano derecha de Jas? — preguntaba Zack molesto, pero manteniendo la calma.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¿Podrían decirnos qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estamos? — interrumpía Bay, ante la súbita llegada de los tres anfitriones, quienes hacían su entrada con algo parecido a indumentaria esquimal.

—¡Bienvenidos, cinéfilos, al desafío más…desafiante de todos! — gritaba Austin luciendo entusiasmado, y todos mantenían una mirada aburrida.

—¿Querrás decir el más 'patético'? ¿Hemos llegado a ese punto del show? — preguntaba Penny con semblante aburrido, y ocasionaba una breve risa en Zack, lo que sorprendía a muchos, en especial a Mel.

—Este… tengo algo en la garganta — fingía el muchacho ante la mirada de todos, y Mel miraba fulminante a Penny, quien se extrañaba, y dirigía su mirada en otra dirección.

—Hoy en día, el género de películas animadas es en definitiva uno de los más aclamados, y muchas de las películas más taquilleras de todo el mundo resultan ser películas animadas. Es por eso que el desafío de hoy se encuentra basado en una de las franquicias de películas animadas más lucrativas de todas — anunciaba Austin mientras tanto Santana como Alexa parecían estar muriendo de frío.

—¿Frozen? — preguntaba Paula, y tanto Randy como Wade simplemente rodaban los ojos ante el comentario.

—Frozen no es la franquicia... — corregía Randy, remarcando lo 'obvio'.

—En ese caso, la franquicia sería Walt Disney Studios — añadía Wade y el par de geeks afirmaban en señal de aprobación.

—Aunque, técnicamente, si Frozen hace una secuela, podría convertirse en franquicia…— intervenía Kit dudoso, y el par lo miraba sorprendido.

—¿Hablas idioma nerd? — le preguntaban al unísono los chicos, incomodándolo.

—No te contagies…— le susurraba Mireya y lo jalaba consigo, ante la insistente mirada de Sean.

—No, perdedores…sino, ¡La Era de Hielo! — anunciaba emocionado, y los chicos miraban aburridos.

—Eso es desventaja…los Camarógrafos ya tienen al mamut — alegaba Selene, señalando a Mel, quien le lanzaba una mirada feroz.

—Es un mamut demasiado sexy, ¿no crees? — le preguntaba Math con una sonrisa, lo cual parecía volver loca a la chica, y no en el buen sentido.

—Cierra la boca — bufaba molesta, alejándose del chico, quien quedaba confundido.

—¿Ahora qué hice?

—¿En qué consistirá el desafío? — preguntaba Stephen, de brazos cruzados, serio.

—Será algo sencillo, créanme: cada equipo recibirá un bebé falso en representación de Roshan, el bebé que la manada de Manny intenta llevar con su familia, y efectivamente, deberán llevarlo hasta el paso glaciar, antes de que la manada de humanos se vaya y o logren alcanzarla. El primer equipo en entregar a su bebé sano y salvo, ganará el desafío de hoy — anunciaba el anfitrión a punto de retirarse, luego de entregar a cada equipo un bebé y un mapa con una ruta específica, respectivamente —. Ah, y cuidado con atravesar el Medio Pico. Para los que han visto la película, saben que nada bueno los espera ahí…— les recordaba con expresión de suspenso, y se retiraba con el par de co-anfitrionas.

—¿Qué nos espera? — preguntaba Tamara un tanto preocupada, gritado al aire, más los conductores no volvían.

—Lo tengo — afirmaba de inmediato Kit, tras observar el mapa.

—Perfecto. Vámonos — ordenaba satisfecha Selene y su equipo era el primero en emprender el paso.

 **Dobles**

—Necesitamos destruir a esa venenosa pelirroja y a su patético equipo. ¿Opciones? — preguntaba Selene a su equipo, cuando ya se encontraban lo suficientemente alejados de los otros dos.

—Puedes poner crema de afeitar en su shampoo — sugería Mireya, y la mayoría la miraba extrañada.

—¿Funciona? — preguntaba Randy interesado y Tamara rodaba los ojos.

—Lo he probado, es efectivo — sonreía la chica y Marcos abría los ojos como platos.

—¿Fue así como me quedé calvo en octavo grado? — preguntaba el chico abrumado, y su hermana solo reía.

—Habías sido un patán todo el ciclo escolar…y la venganza es dulce — le guiñaba el ojo y la expresión de Marcos cambiaba a una de enojo.

—¡Parecía un anciano! ¡Y así fue por varios meses! — le reprochaba a su hermana, quien sólo le sacaba la lengua.

—Estoy segura de que te veías igual de guapo — lo consolaba Paula con una sonrisa, y le besaba la mejilla.

—Eso es asqueroso — hacía una mueca Randy.

—Mmmm no, otra cosa — negaba Selene con la cabeza.

—Puedes poner una trampa de oso en su bañera, y así, cuando menos se lo espere… ¡ya estará en sus garras! — reía macabro Randy, y Tamara se alejaba rápidamente —. Y como será en la bañera y corre agua, no te esforzarás en limpiar — finalizaba sádico y los chicos lo miraban consternados.

—Demasiado sangrento, pero no lo descartaré…— tomaba nota la rubia, y Mireya rodaba los ojos.

—¿Por qué el afán de destrozar las vidas de los demás? No sirve de nada vengarte de quienes no te agradan — intervenía Paula intentando crear conciencia, y varios del equipo reían, incluyendo Marcos —. ¿Qué?

—Es muy tierno de tu parte pensar así, preciosa…pero la realidad es que nunca está de más darle un escarmiento a quien lo merece — le explicaba Marcos entre risas con un trasfondo malévolo, y su novia arqueaba una ceja.

—No estarás hablando en serio — intuía la chica, mientras se abrazaba a si misma por el frío.

—¿Y por qué no? No creo que tenga algo de malo entablar tu propio karma — intervenía Selene con una sonrisa maliciosa, y Math sonreía también al verla —. Además, es muy satisfactorio. Entonces, volviendo al tema que nos incumbe…— volvía a planear la chica, y Paula resoplaba.

 **Confesionario**

—Había olvidado que Marcos era algo así como un villano la temporada pasada. Digo, se deshizo de Sarah y Mireya, después de todo — recordaba Paula algo consternada —. Pero, ha cambiado, ¿o no? No es el mismo Marcos patán de antes, sino uno dulce y amable — sonreía la chica tras decir esto —. Sólo debe ser algo así como un espectro de maldad, o picardía. Nada de qué preocuparme.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Demasiado frío…y…tanto eco — temblaba Tamara caminando entre el equipo, con expresión paranoica, volteando a todas direcciones constantemente—. ¿Por qué en medio de la nada, McLean? ¿Por qué? — susurraba para sí misma, atemorizada.

—¿Decías algo? — llegaba Randy con naturalidad, con las manos en su chaqueta

—¿Eh? Oh, bueno, nada…— fingía ella, más su expresión mostraba preocupación genuina —. Sólo éste maldito frío.

—¿Tienes frío? — preguntaba el chico y ella lo miraba escéptica, a la vez, con todo el odio que podía juntar en ese momento —. Lo siento, pregunta estándar. Toma — se disculpaba y luego se quitaba su chaqueta y la colocaba en los hombros de la rubia, quien se sorprendía.

—¿No tienes frío? — le preguntaba, mirando al chico que ahora sólo estaba con una playera de manga corta, y éste se encogía de hombros.

—¿Eso importa? Siempre me ha fascinado la idea de sufrir una muerte de película. ¿Congelado en medio del ártico? O aún mejor, ¿mi cuerpo preservado en el hielo para futuras investigaciones? Suena estupendo — explicaba el chico con emoción, ante Tamara, quien simplemente lo miraba boquiabierta.

 **Confesionario**

—En varias ocasiones me parece que Randy podría ser un buen amigo e incluso aliado. Pero luego comienza a hablar — resoplaba Tamara —. Es como escuchar mis peores pesadillas en un solo casete: Randy es la grabadora.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Entonces, mis opciones se reducen a éstas: la trampa de oso, su cama llena de hormigas, o el precipicio. Es difícil elegir — se preguntaba Selene pensativa.

—Las tres me parecen algo radicales —- se rascaba la nuca Math —. Pero, ¿por qué pides ayuda, preciosa? Eres demasiado inteligente como para necesitarla.

En ese instante, la rubia se detenía en seco, con mirada perpleja.

—Eso…es verdad — admitía la chica y luego lo miraba de mal modo —. Y evidentemente no necesitaba tu ayuda para darme cuenta. Ahora, aléjate mientras planeo nuestro próximo movimiento — le ordenaba brusca, empujándolo lejos, y la ventisca actuaba en su favor.

—Vaya… — bufaba Math mientras se cubría su rostro de la tormenta de nieve con el brazo.

Luego, el muchacho volteaba a ver a cierto par de concursantes caminando más atrás.

—Genial — sonreía y caminaba hasta encontrarse con Randy —. ¡Genial, viejo! — lo codeaba en signo de felicitación.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? — preguntaba el muchacho confundido, tanto por la pregunta como por la simpatía del chico.

—Hablo de Tamara. Fue un buen movimiento prestarle tu chaqueta. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que caiga rendida ante ti — le guiñaba el ojo cómplice.

—¿Qué? Oh, ¡no! Esa no era mi intención. Yo no…quiero que, caiga rendida ante, ante nada — comprendía el muchacho y negaba con la cabeza, algo perplejo.

—Claro que no — decía Math luego, pero le guiñaba un ojo —. Guardaré tu secreto, amigo. Cuando las chicas se enteran de estas cosas, se ponen algo exigentes — recordaba y exageraba un escalofrío, a lo que Randy arqueaba una ceja —. Buena suerte con ella — y entonces caminaba más aprisa, casi pisándole los talones a Selene.

—Pero…pero, esas no son mis intenciones — se ponía nervioso el muchacho —. ¿Yo? ¿Humillándome, descuidándome a mí mismo por la atención de una chica? ¿Una chica que bien podría rechazarme en cualquier momento y humillarme en televisión nacional? ¿Qué muerte podría ser más patética que una auto infligida por el amor hacia una chica? — se horrorizaba de a poco el muchacho, negando por completo sus sentimientos, y entonces se acercaba a Tamara con pasos brusco —. Tomaré esto — decía y tomaba la chaqueta de los hombros de la rubia, poniéndosela de nuevo y alejándose rápidamente, dejándola perpleja.

—¿Qué? — preguntaba ella incrédula.

 **Camarógrafos**

—No parece un camino muy largo. Si nos apresuramos, podremos llegar antes que el resto — observaba Zack el mapa detenidamente, con Mel descansando su barbilla sobre el hombro de éste.

—Y de esa manera podremos ganarle a esa rubia-arpía oxigenada — musitaba Mel con los ojos entrecerrados, y Zack volteaba a verla —. Oh, lo siento, pero…es que se burla tanto de mí. A veces, incluso me da miedo. Parece ser la chica capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de ganar — reponía de nuevo, fingiendo estar consternada.

—Mira quién habla — bufaba Penny caminando detrás de ellos —. Por si no te has dado cuenta, genio, el mapa es a escala. No es como si sólo haya que recorrer 100 metros, no podría ser tan fácil.

—Eso lo sé, Penny — rodaba los ojos Zack, y volvía su vista al mapa —. De todas maneras, parece un camino corto, si lo vemos desde perspectiva.

—Evidentemente — secundaba Mel, viendo a Penny burlonamente, quien se hundía en sus hombros.

—Como sea — asentía Penny, rodando los ojos, y se alejaba lentamente del par, atrayendo la mirada consternada de Zack por un par de segundos.

—Oye, ¿qué haces por aquí? — preguntaba Prince llegando al lado de Skyler, quien se encontraba hasta el final del grupo.

—Oh, nada…solo una caminata por la pradera — respondía ella con una sonrisa sarcástica, temblando de frío, y luego borraba su sonrisa y fijaba su vista en el suelo.

—Gran sentido del humor — sonreía Prince sin darle importancia al sarcasmo de la chica, quien rodaba los ojos —. ¿Mueres de frío?

—Aterricé en medio de lo que yo llamaría 'la nada' con tan sólo una playera y sin oportunidad de buscar al menos una chaqueta. ¿Tú qué crees? — le preguntaba visiblemente molesta, mientras frotaba sus brazos para calentarlos.

—Podrías haberlo dicho antes — decía el muchacho mientras se quitaba su campera y se la ofrecía, y la chica observaba la prenda incrédula, y luego soltaba una carcajada seca.

—No caeré en tal juego — aseguraba con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Juego? ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntaba el muchacho confundido.

—Tu juego, en el cual crees que puedes manipular a una chica, atraparme con detalles y cumplidos, para que así logres obtener lo que sea que quieras de mí, o que logres que yo haga todo lo que tú quieras, hasta que sólo quede eliminarme — narraba ella con seguridad y el chico por primera vez perdía su sonrisa.

—¿De qué hablas? Esa no es mi intención — aseguraba él y ella reía.

—Vamos, conozco a los de tu tipo. El chico amigable, galán, que es buena onda con todas las chicas, pero sólo buscan algo cambio. Pues bien, déjame decirte que yo no soy como las otras y no caeré en tu retorcido juego. Preferiría renunciar voluntariamente, pero no lo haré, porque sé que eso es justo lo que quieres — argumentaba ella serie, con toda seguridad.

—¿Eliminarte? ¿Buscar algo a cambio? Vamos, Sky, yo no soy ese tipo de chico…lo juro — prometía ante la mirada molesta de la chica, cuyo enojo parecía crecer conforme él abría la boca.

—Sólo mis amigos pueden llamarme Sky. ¿Tú? Sé que sólo quieres formar una estúpida alianza, o usarme como carnada en el juego, pero déjame decirte que eso no va a suceder… — finalizaba su argumento y se disponía a marcharse, pero Prince se interponía en su camino.

—¡Pero eso es lo que trato de decirte! No soy esa clase de chico, jamás sería así contigo. De verdad quiero que tú y yo seamos amigos, y conocerte más. Creo que eres una chica muy linda, divertida y lista. ¿Por qué no puede ser sólo eso? — preguntaba Prince y ella resoplaba, pasando a su lado para seguir caminando.

—¿Qué parte de 'Tú y yo jamás seremos amigos' no…? ¿Dónde rayos está todo el mundo? — se preguntaba, preguntando prácticamente al vacío, ya que no había rastro de su equipo.

—¿Hey? ¿Hola? — preguntaba Prince, buscando a su alrededor —. ¿Zack? ¿Alguien por ahí?

—¡Por supuesto que no hay nadie o te estarían respondiendo! — le gritaba Sky de mal humor, y luego abría los ojos como platos —. Oh, no…el equipo, ¡el mapa! Sin ellos, estamos perdidos…— concluía Sky aterrada, observando a su alrededor, que debido a la tormenta no lograba visualizarse nada, salvo la nieve.

—Hey…podría ser peor, ¿o no? — preguntaba Prince con una sonrisa, y ella se mostraba aún más molesta.

—Acaba de empeorar desde el segundo en donde recordé que también estabas conmigo — le decía entrecerrando las cejas, y él sólo sonreía.

 **Microfonistas**

—Un desafío que no requiere un esfuerzo físico brutal. Suena fácil, ¿no? — se preguntaba Jasmine, mientras Stephen las guiaba usando el mapa.

—En realidad, a falta de abrigo y provisiones, cualquier mínimo error técnico podría costarnos no sólo el desafío, sino también la vida — corregía Stephen con la mirada atenta en el mapa, analizando cada movimiento—. Pero es bueno que intentes mantenerte positiva —añadía luego articulando lo que podría parecer una sonrisa, o al menos era un cambio en el rostro del geek, usualmente inexpresivo o irritado.

—Su charla nerd me parece increíblemente irritante — interrumpía Sarah detrás de ellos, luciendo fatal, con su nariz roja y sus ojos llorosos —. ¿Podrían dejar de gritar? Su positividad me causa migraña.

—No estamos…Oh, no — se detenía Jasmine en seco, con semblante angustiado —. ¿No me digas que te has resfriado? ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso, Sarah!

—Oh, perdona, creí que sería divertido…— respondía la otra rubia irónica y de mal humor —. No es como si yo estuviera pasando un buen rato así. Será mejor que nos lleves rápido a Texas antes de que me ponga peor — le exigía a Stephen, y el chico parecía levemente confundido.

—El paso glacial, ¡no El Paso, Texas! — comprendía rápidamente y retrucaba molesto.

—Como sea, ¡andando! — no le daba importancia y caminaba delante de él, estornudando repetidamente y tambaleándose.

—No te preocupes, no podría ser peor — palmeaba Jas la espalda de su compañero a la vez que ambos observaban a Sarah desde atrás.

 **Dobles**

—¿PODRÍAN APRESURARSE? ¡Mi abuela es más rápida que ustedes! ¡Y ella está postrada en una cama de un asilo en el condado de Chikasaw, Missisipi! — demandaba Selene a la delantera.

—Quizá deberíamos meterla a ella en un asilo — bufaba Mireya, viendo a la líder.

—No calificaría — respondía Kit a su lado. El chico era mucho más alto y corpulento que ella, por lo que agachaba la vista al verla.

—Deberíamos hacerle una broma, ¿no crees? Para que aprenda a respetarnos; algo malévolo — conspiraba Mireya con mirada pícara, y el muchacho tragaba saliva.

—Paso. — Respondía el muchacho, y Mireya lo miraba inquisitiva.

—No siempre tienes que ser bueno, ¿sabes? A veces es bueno enojarse, o tratar a alguien como se merece — le recordaba ella comprensiva, y el chico negaba con la cabeza.

—No se me da eso de enojarse…pongámoslo así — se rascaba la nuca el muchacho, incómodo con la conversación.

—Pero, ¿no recuerdas cuando le diste una paliza a esos Warboys en el desafío de Mad Max? Eso fue sensacional, lo hiciste genial — lo halagaba ella y el chico miraba consternado.

—¿Podríamos, eh, cambiar el tema, por favor? — preguntaba el chico incómodo, y Mireya notaba el cambio de actitud en el chico.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntaba ella tomando la muñeca de él, lo cual lo tomaba por sorpresa.

—Nada, es sólo que... — negaba el muchacho, y luego suspiraba frustrado —. Realmente, no soy nada agradable siendo malvado. Créeme.

—¿Tú? ¿Malvado? — preguntaba Mireya con una sonrisa —. ¡Pero si eres el chico más dulce que conozco! Eres amable, nos cuidas, nunca tienes problemas con nadie, no intentas dañar a los demás, no juegas con los sentimientos de una chica…— enumeraba Mireya pareciendo perder el hilo de la situación con más rapidez, mientras su semblante cambiaba a uno de furia con cada cosa —, no la manipulas para que actúe conforme a tu voluntad, y ¡no te besas con tu hermana en frente de ella! — finalizaba ella molesta, viendo a la nada, y el chico la observaba consternado.

—Eh, Mire… ¿estás bien? — le preguntaba el chico, captando de nuevo la atención de ella, quien recuperaba la compostura.

—Oh, sí, lo siento…— se disculpaba, apenada —. Ya sabes, sólo balbuceo acerca de Sean.

—¿El rubio del otro equipo? ¿El que siempre se te queda viendo?

—El mismo — reía amargamente la chica, recordando —. Supongo que te enteraste, pero en la temporada pasada él…se acercó a mí, en plan romántico y todo. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y, no sé, supongo que me enamoré de él. Pero luego resultó que era un patán, y que sólo había fingido interés en mi para manipularme y usarme como alianza en el juego. Al final, lo vi besarse con su hermana idiota, la otra rubia, y en ese mismo desafío fui eliminada…aunque eso fue culpa de Marcos — bufaba esto último, y luego sonreía acomplejada —. Lamento si todo el tiempo te molesto con mis cosas personales. Es sólo que últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para platicar con Paula, ya que siempre se anda besuqueando con Marcos…pero tú siempre me escuchas — decía esto último con una sonrisa tierna —. Quizá no soy la chica más dulce, femenina y buena de todas, pero siempre estás ahí, incluso si no sé mucho de ti. Y bueno, gracias…por eso — le agradecía la chica y seguía caminando, mientras el muchacho sólo la veía partir, confundido.

 **Confesionario**

—En lo que llevamos de la competencia nunca me había sentido…así. Es decir, sí, fue genial habla con Celyan y todo, pero, Mireya es tan…tan diferente — explicaba Kit, visiblemente luchando con encontrar las palabras adecuadas. — Es que, ella no parece ser alguien como yo, pero me comprende de una manera mejor que alguien como yo. ¿Entienden lo que digo?

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¿No vienes? — preguntaba Mireya buscándolo con la mirada y sonreía, mientras que el chico, con media sonrisa, se apresuraba a seguirle el paso.

—Qué extraño…— se cuestionaba Tamara, observando de lejos a Randy, quien hacía lo posible por evitar el contacto visual con la rubia —. Es un idiota — bufaba luego, y seguía caminando sola, temblando de frío, hasta que algo parecía llamar atención, y la mantenía alerta —. ¿Qué fue eso? — se preguntaba, volteando a todas direcciones, creyendo haber escuchado algo —. ¿Alguien escuchó eso?

Sin embargo, todo el equipo parecía ignorarla, siendo ella la que iba en último lugar.

—¿Nadie? — preguntaba, sin recibir respuesta nuevamente —. Sólo…sólo es tu imaginación, Tamara. — Intentaba convencerse de ello, asintiendo con la cabeza, sin embargo, volvía a escuchar algo —. O quizá no… ¿qué ha sido eso?

La angustia de la rubia seguía creciendo desmedidamente, mientras esperaba a que el causante de los ruidos se revelara, cuando de repente, de la ventisca surgía un sujeto encapuchado y desaliñado, con una toz brutal.

—¡HUGH GLASS! — gritaba la chica horrorizada y corría junto con su equipo, quien simplemente la observaba extrañado y continuaba el camino.

Detrás, el hombre encapuchado se destapaba la cabeza con torpeza para dejar ver su cabellera rubia.

—Estúpida nieve, estúpida tormenta de nieve, estúpida era de hielo…— maldecía Sean entre dientes, caminando con dificultad por la nieve —. Ahora, ¿dónde se han metido? — se preguntaba mientras sacaba unos binoculares y exploraba cerca.

Con los binoculares buscaba por la tormenta, hasta que se detenía en cierto par de integrantes del equipo contrario.

—Ahí está…— afirmaba mientras se acercaba con cautela —. ¿Qué quieres, gótico inútil, con Mire? —preguntaba en un susurro, enfocando específicamente a Kit, quien reía al lado de la mencionada.

 **Confesionario**

—¿Qué? — preguntaba de mala gana a la cámara —. No confío en ese chico, parece ser capaz de sólo buscar a Mire por interés, e intentar utilizarla hasta que ya no le sea útil y así eliminarla…— aseguraba de brazos cruzados, y luego volvía su mirada a la cámara —. Y, eh, bueno…no es como si yo tampoco…es decir, bueno…Agh, saben a lo que me refiero.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¡UN PERVERTIDO! — gritaba Selene cuando notaba la presencia del rubio, lanzando velozmente una bola de nieve directo a su cara, para que luego todo el equipo corriera lejos de Sean, quien yacía en el suelo.

—Lo olvidaba. Estúpida líder rubia — bufaba casado, y luego azotaba su cabeza contra la nieve, mientras lo que parecía ser una ardilla intentaba clavar una bellota en su cráneo.

 **Camarógrafos**

—…Y estaba tan preocupada, ya que creí que saldría terrible en la fotografía. Pero no, ¡resulta que gané como mejor sonrisa y mejor cabello! — finalizaba Mel con su historia, al lado de Zack.

—En efecto, tienes una linda sonrisa — asentía Zack, y Penny de lejos no podía evitar escuchar la conversación.

—¿Sabes algo, Mel? La temporada pasada, Jasmine interpretó a la Bella Durmiente en un desafío, y lucía súper sexy —. Interrumpía la chica, y luego abría los ojos al procesar su comentario.

 **Confesionario**

—¿Qué sucede conmigo? — se preguntaba completamente confundida, sobando su cabeza.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Y, eh, también besó a Zack — agregaba rápidamente, evitando la mirada de ambos —. ¿Eso fue antes o después de que se volvieran novios, Zack? — preguntaba la chica acercándose al muchacho, quien comprendía de inmediato las intenciones de la chica, pero intentaba ignorarlas.

—Me parece que antes — respondía con naturalidad, y Mel fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

—Y supongo que aún la besas, ¿o no, Zack? — preguntaba nuevamente la chica, irritando al par —. Después de todo, ahora es tu novia.

—¿Nos permites un momento? — preguntaba Zack amablemente a Mel y luego tomaba a Penny de un brazo y la llevaba consigo más adelante —. ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes?

—Regresarte a tu realidad, idiota — respondía ella, zafándose del agarre del líder —. ¿Coqueteando con Mel en público? ¿Es enserio? ¿Eres tan descarado?

— _No_ estaba coqueteando con nadie — aclaraba el muchacho, haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra —. Sé que nunca has sido la persona más cuerda del mundo, pero ¿defendiendo a Jasmine? No creo que de la nada te estés volviendo mejor persona, así que mi conclusión es que te has vuelto paranoica o algo tramas.

—¡No estoy paranoica! No me equivoco en que Ash fue saboteado por alguien, en que Mel es la persona más malvada del mundo — enumeraba la chica desafiante, mientras Zack sólo la observaba — y en que tú eres el hombre más estúpido del mundo.

—Claro, por eso soy líder del equipo al cual tú perteneces — ironizaba el muchacho, calmo a diferencia de ella.

—¡Porque fuiste el primero en llegar a la meta! — corregía de inmediato la pelinegra —. Lo rápido no quita lo estúpido.

—¿A qué pretendes llegar con esto?

—A que, por primera vez en tu vida, me escuches y entiendas que Mel es mala. Busca hacernos daño a todos, pero tú eres el único que no lo ve — respondía ella consternada genuinamente, bajando su tono de voz —. Quizá también Prince. Pero él también es un idiota.

—Linda forma de expresarte de tus compañeros de equipo, quienes podrían eliminarte en cualquier instante — exclamaba Zack, y la chica se mordía el labio inferior —. ¿Tú qué opinas, Prince? ¿Escuchaste lo que Penny piensa de ti? — preguntaba mirando hacia atrás, al resto del equipo, pero no había rastro del muchacho —. ¿Prince? ¿A dónde se fue?

—Un momento…Skyler no está tampoco — notaba Bay, mirando a su alrededor preocupada.

—¿No te diste cuenta de a dónde se fueron, Wade? — preguntaba Zack al geek, quien lucía más bien distraído.

—¿Eh? — musitaba el muchacho, volviendo en sí —. Oh, no…Noté cuando Sean se escabulló al principio, y estuve por decirte, pero luego me lanzó escarcha y divagué en mis pensamientos por un buen rato.

—De nada, nerd — reía Sean, regresando con su equipo.

—¿Dónde estabas? — preguntaba Zack molesto, enfrentando al muchacho, quien se encogía de hombros, despreocupado.

—Fui a dar una vuelta…— respondía el gemelo, zafándose del agarre de Zack bruscamente —. Nada especial que ver, fue muy relajante, en realidad…

—¿Eso no se debe, de casualidad, a que Carly ya no se la pasa hostigándote todo el día? — preguntaba Penny burlonamente.

—Nunca había tenido un día tan relajante como hoy — sonreía el chico, lo cual era inusual en él, y Zack suspiraba.

—¿Dónde estarán esos dos? — preguntaba Zack, mientras el equipo le restaba importancia y seguía con la marcha.

* * *

—¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTAMOS? — se preguntaba Sky furiosa, con los pies prácticamente enterrados en la nieve.

—Quiero pensar que, en la Antártida, o el Ártico…el Polo Norte. Cualquiera de esas es posible, ¿o no? — preguntaba Prince, quien lucía más bien divertido, haciendo figuras en la nieve, y ella lo miraba escéptica.

—¿Entiendes lo estúpido que estás sonando en este preciso instante? ¡Si estuviéramos en alguno de esos lugares, creo que ya habríamos muerto! — gritaba ella, abrazándose a sí misma, mirando hacia todas direcciones —. Aunque, a este paso, es probable que muramos en los próximos dos días, tres si tenemos suerte.

—¡Vamos linda, no seas tan pesimista! — la arribaba el muchacho, y ella se alejaba, molesta —. No estaremos aquí por siempre. De seguro Zack y el equipo ya nos están buscando.

—¿Cómo pueden estar buscándonos si ni siquiera saben por dónde nos fuimos? — preguntaba ella estresada.

—¿No por eso estarían buscándonos? — se preguntaba a sí mismo el chico, y ella sólo se golpeaba la frente —. Pero, aun así… ¿tú crees que Austin sería capaz de dejarnos aquí?

* * *

 ***COMERCIAL INFORMATIVO***

—En realidad, sí seríamos capaces, mi para nada querido Prince — afirmaba Austin riéndose, sentando en un mullido sillón marrón, sosteniendo una copa de vino; a sus costados, se encontraban las otras co-anfitrionas —. Información que cura. Volvemos con Total Drama Hollywood Challenge.

 ***FIN DEL COMERCIAL INFORMATIVO***

* * *

—¿Nunca viste la primera temporada? — preguntó la castaña y el chico negaba con la cabeza —. ¿Ni siquiera te molestaste en hacerlo, sólo para saber a qué te enfrentarías estar aquí, luego de firmar?

—Vamos, ya tranquila…— la tomaba de los hombros tiernamente, y ella se zafaba —. En realidad, no creo que estemos pasando una racha TAN mala.

—¿Una racha tan mala? — se preguntaba ella, escéptica, prácticamente boquiabierta, observando al chico —. Nadie, ni siquiera Jasmine, ha tenido una racha tan mala. Este desafío ya está arruinado, todo por culpa nuestra. No habrá forma de que podamos ganar esto… ¡ninguna! Estoy segura de que perderemos, y alguno de los dos será eliminado — se angustiaba la muchacha, sin dejar de mirar a Prince —. Estoy segura de que ni los Microfonistas han de estar pasándola tan mal…

 **Microfonistas**

—No me la estoy pasando tan bien, realmente…— bufaba Jasmine al lado de un evidentemente estresado Stephen, mientras ambos observaban detenidamente a un punto en movimiento.

Ese punto en movimiento era en realidad Sarah, quien parecía haber enloquecido, y danzaba alrededor de ellos mientras tarareaba frases ilegibles.

—¡La vida es tan hermosa! — daba un salto la muchacha mientras cantaba la frase, asustando incluso a Stephen —. ¡Al igual que tú! — sonreía observando a Jasmine, y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Demasiada energía positiva… — se la quitaba de encima Jasmine —. Sarah, no te preguntaré si estás bien ya que es evidente que no. Pero, ¿qué te sucede? — preguntaba, tomando a la chica del rostro, y tomándole la temperatura con la mano.

—Debe haberse infectado de alguna fiebre de por aquí — la inspeccionaba Stephen, conocedor del tema —. Aunque quizá sólo es un resfriado.

—No importa qué sea, ¡esto puede costarnos el desafío! Estoy cansada de perder, y estoy segura de que la Sarah original también lo está — afirmaba Jasmine con semblante cansado, para luego tomar a Sarah de los hombros, mirándola cara a cara —. Y si tu verdadero yo sigue por ahí, quiero que ponga de su parte en el desafío para que, por primera vez en años, podamos ganar, aunque sea una vez…

—¡FIESTA DE ARCOIRIRS! — reía Sarah, zafándose en un segundo del agarre de la líder y corriendo hasta Stephen y subiendo a su espalda —. ¡Arre! ¡Epa, epa!

—¿Qué…? — miraba Jasmine boquiabierta a la actitud de la rubia, sin siquiera comprender lo que estaba observando, y luego sacudía su cabeza rápidamente para olvidar aquella extraña visión —. ¿Sabes qué? Simplemente…lidiemos con ella hasta llegar a la meta. Al menos, tenemos a éste bebé — afirmaba, sosteniendo al bebé de plástico que tenían que llevar —. Cuídalo de las águilas... y de Sarah — se lo daba a Stephen, quien tenía dificultades para zafarse de la otra rubia.

—No creo que…haya águilas en este lugar… ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! — le gritaba molesto, ocasionando que la chica finalmente bajara, y comenzara a dar vueltas alrededor de ambos, mientras caminaban.

—¡Soy libre! ¡Soy libre! — daba brincos de bailarina, con su nariz roja por el resfriado —. No puedo ocultarlo más, ¡Ouch! — aullaba cuando caía de rodillas en la nieve.

Entonces la chica se detenía en el suelo, frente a sus dos compañeros, apoyaba las manos en la nieve, y estiraba las piernas, y luego…

—¡Work, work, work, work, work…! – cantaba la rubia, mientras 'twerkeaba' frente a ellos —. Shalala, work, work, work, work, work…

Sus dos compañeros simplemente miraban escépticos, con Jasmine boquiabierta y Stephen arqueando la ceja.

—Ni siquiera puedo…— intentaba hablar Jasmine, y frustrada seguía con su camino, mientras Stephen rodeaba a Sarah.

—A veces pienso que, simplemente, debería darme por vencida y renunciar …— suspiraba la chica cansada, al lado del muchacho.

—¿Tú? ¿Rendirte? — preguntaba Stephen mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

—¿Por qué lo dices así?

—Es sólo que…no pareces ser la chica que se rinde fácilmente ante los problemas — admitía el pelirrojo, e incluso parecía sonreír durante una milésima de segundo, lo que ocasionaba que Jasmine mejorara su estado de ánimo.

—La temporada pasada no. Después de todo, mi equipo parecía ser el más fuerte…dos de los tres finalistas eran Leones. Pero ahora, con esta racha de mala suerte que hemos tenido…quizá es el universo, o Austin, tratando de decirme algo: que realmente no podremos ganar la competencia — suspiraba con algo de tristeza, y el chico dubitativo, decidía posar su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, para reconfortarla.

—A pesar de los infortunios que nuestro equipo ha sufrido, creo que eres una gran líder — confesaba el muchacho, comprensivo, y la chica sonreía por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Y tú eres un gran compañero — sonreía ella —. Si hubiera podido llegar a los dos finalistas, me hubiera gustado llegar junto contigo.

—¿No habrías preferido la agradable compañía de tu novio? — preguntaba Stephen, interesado de repente en el tema.

—Nah…— resoplaba la chica, aunque sin perder su sonrisa —. Por ahora, tú eres mejor…

—Por ahora…— susurraba el chico con expresión de ironía, más para él que para la rubia.

—Oye, olvidamos sacar a Sarah de su fantasía del rap — recordaba de repente la líder rubia, y se volteaba para ir en busca de la otra rubia, sin embargo, no había rastro de ella —. ¿Sarah?

—¿Se ha ido? — preguntaba Stephen siguiéndola, repentinamente molesto —. ¡Eso es algo para nada espléndido! Ahora nos veremos en la penosa necesidad de ir a buscarla, lo que nos retrasará de una manera significativa en comparación con los otros equipos, y eso provocará que…— hablaba el chico de mal humor, a punto de caminar para comenzar a buscar a Sarah, cuando Jasmine lo detenía del pecho.

—No…— corregía ella, no luciendo molesta, sino con una expresión más bien neutra.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¡Dado el caso, perderemos! — le recordaba el muchacho, mientras la chica seguía con la vista fija en la ventisca.

—¿Sarah allá fuera, sola, sin mapa ni brújula y enferma? ¿Crees que de verdad sobrevivirá lo suficiente? — preguntaba de manera retórica la rubia, y una sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro —. Ya no tiene caso ir por ella, a menos de que quieras correr la misma suerte. Mejor... sigamos nuestro camino. Austin no puede reclamar a un miembro del equipo que ya está muerto, ¿o sí?

—Técnica y literalmente, no, pero… ¿estás segura? — analizaba el muchacho, y esperaba la respuesta de la chica.

—Claro. Al fin y al cabo, ya no tenemos nada que perder, ¿o sí? — preguntaba, y el muchacho no hacía más que encogerse de hombros, siguiendo a la chica a paso inseguro.

El pelirrojo volteaba una última vez, buscando algún rastro, cualquiera, de la otra rubia. Al no hallar uno, una media sonrisa se formaba con la comisura de sus labios, y volvía a dar la vuelta, siguiendo a su líder.

 **Dobles**

—¿Seguro que no tienes frío? — preguntaba Paula a su novio, Marcos, puesto que ella llevaba la chamarra de él.

El chico se encogía de hombros.

—Para nada. Mientras más músculo, menos frío — sonreía galán y le guiñaba un ojo a la chica —. Mejor tú úsala — la incitaba y ella sonreía.

—Gracias.

—Blah, blah, blah…'gracias' — se mofaba de ellos Mireya, al lado de Kit, quien reía cómplice.

Repentinamente, en una fracción de segundo, el semblante del muchacho cambiaba, a uno más tenebroso, y en cierto sentido, astuto. Sus cejas se arqueaban, y una sonrisa malévola aparecía en su rostro.

—Lucen como la perfecta pareja patética americana — se burlaba el muchacho en voz alta, captando la atención del par, quien se volteaba al momento.

—¿Qué dijiste, gótico? — preguntaba Marcos, intentando guardar la calma, ante la mirada de Paula.

—¿Acaso no creen que es gracioso? Una pareja de televisión americana, hecha a partir de engaños, y celos. Ella comenzó a salir contigo sólo luego de que cortara con su antiguo novio, ¿no? Sin embargo, no eras realmente tú la razón por la cual ambos cortaron, ¿o sí? — preguntaba en forma retórica, mientras que Marcos y Paula eran incapaces de responder —. ¿Qué se siente ser plato de segunda mesa?

—Yo…yo no…— comenzaba a excusarse Paula, mientras Marcos seguía pensando en el asunto, cuando la expresión de Kit cambiaba radicalmente a su semblante usual, uno reservado y sensato.

—Eh, es decir…— intentaba corregir el muchacho, completamente apenado.

—Mejor nos vamos — Mireya fingía una sonrisa mientras tomaba al chico del brazo y se lo llevaba lejos de la conmocionada pareja —. Oye, no porque te diga que puedes ser malo debes serlo. Es sólo si quieres…y de preferencia no con mi hermano y mi mejor amiga — le advertía tranquilamente, viendo de reojo a la pareja.

—¿No…no estás enojada? ¿Para nada? — preguntaba el muchacho sonando sorprendido, y ella negaba con la cabeza —. Pero…

—No digo que ellos no se lo merezcan; algo parecido había estado pasando por mi cabeza desde hace tiempo. Pero hay personas que lo merecen más. Como Selene — mencionaba esto último con rencor y luego volvía a su sonrisa inusual —. ¿Seguimos? — preguntaba señalando el camino, y el chico simplemente asentía y la seguía, aun luciendo apenado.

 **Camarógrafos**

—…La verdad, me tomó mucho tiempo. Pero al final, mi maestro de arte dijo que era la mejor obra que había visto en años — narraba Bay con una sonrisa, y luego ponía la palma de su mano en alto —. Dijo que nadie, a lo largo de su carrera, había dibujado un copo de nieve tan hermoso — sonreía mientras un copo caía en su mano, y lo admiraba, al lado de una muy aburrida Penny —. ¿Te gustaría verla?

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, me parece un tema muy interesante…— respondía, volviendo a la conversación algo desorientada, y sin ánimos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntaba la castaña, posando su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra.

—¿Yo? Sí, si, por supuesto…sólo pensaba. Ya sabes — asentía algo distraída, mirando más allá, y Bay arqueaba la ceja.

—¿Esto es por Ash?

—¿Qué? No, no, no, no, no…no. Ya lo superé…digo, ¡ya superé el tema! O la situación, o como sea — negaba rotundamente con la cabeza, completamente concentrada —. Estaba pensando en…otra cosa.

—En otro chico, ¿cierto? — preguntaba Bay con una sonrisa pícara, señalando con sus ojos al frente de ellas, donde iban caminando Sean, Mel y Zack, y la pelinegra abría los ojos como platos.

—¿Yo? ¿Pensando en Zack? ¡JA! Por favor, Bay…no me hagas reír, o vomitar — bufaba la chica irónica, y cuando volteaba a ver a Bay, ésta no parecía tener la misma actitud.

—Eh, en realidad…me refería a Fred. Tu novio — aseguraba menos eufórica que antes, y la sonrisa de Penny se desvanecía.

—Oh, claro. Yo también — aseguraba, fingiendo tranquilidad —. O al menos, espero que quiera seguir siendo mi novio…— susurraba preocupada, y luego volteaba a ver a Bay —. Vuelvo en un rato — decía y rápidamente apresuraba el paso.

—Pobrecita…— se preocupaba Bay por ella, observándola de lejos.

—Je… ¿qué hay, Bay? — saludaba Wade bastante nervioso, jalándose el cuello de su remera, y la muchacha volteaba a verlo.

—¡Hey! — saludaba amistosa —. Nada especial. Bueno, admiraba los copos de nieve. Hermosos, ¿no? — preguntaba con una sonrisa, con uno en el hueco de su mano.

—Muchísimo…— sonreía como idiota el muchacho observándola, y luego se recomponía —. Eh, es decir, ¡claro! S-son, ¡son perfectos! — agregaba rápidamente, y ella sólo reía —. Así que… ¿tienes frío? — preguntaba un tanto nervioso.

—¿Tú no? — le preguntaba ella irónica, señalando con la vista a su alrededor.

—Sí…es decir, ¡no! No tanto…— corregía el muchacho, tropezándose con las palabras, mientras la chica seguía con la vista en el copo de nieve —. ¿Quie…quieres mi-mi chaqueta? — preguntaba captando la atención de la castaña, quien alzaba la vista.

—Pues…— comenzaba a hablar cuando se callaba abruptamente.

—Si lo quieres, puedo dártelo. Sin problema, en realidad…en realidad no tengo tanto frío — admitía Wade fingiendo despreocupación, pero la chica era atraída a algo más allá, ignorando por completo el gesto del muchacho, y pasando a un lado de él.

La chica se dirigía a un conjunto de lo que parecían ser rocas extrañas: alargadas, color negro ónix, y puntiagudas. La neblina creía en ese punto, lo que lo hacía ver aún más lúgubre. Bay era la primera en notar el lugar, pero no tomó mucho tiempo para que el resto de los Camarógrafos lo hicieran también, todos impresionados por aquel lugar.

—¿Qué…qué es este lugar? — preguntaba Bay aterrada, observando las rocas que los rodeaban, y las sombras que se movían sobre ellas.

—El medio pico…— susurraba Penny, mientras conectaba todas las piezas en su cabeza, cerca de Zack —. Austin mencionó algo acerca de un medio pico, ¿no? — le preguntaba al líder con cautela, intentando no perder la vista de su alrededor.

—Sí, dijo que no nos acercáramos…— recordaba él con la mirada fija hacia las rocas, al igual que el resto —. Dijo que nada bueno nos esperaría ahí… pero, ¿qué es?

—¿No…no viste la película? — preguntaba la pelinegra preocupada.

—Chicos…no es por asustarlos ni nada, pero creo…creo que hay algo cerca — anunciaba Bay con semblante horrorizado, mientras que el resto permanecía inmóvil y con una expresión similar, con su vista fija en las sombras que se movían a su alrededor, y sobre las rocas.

Wade intentaba colocarse delante de Bay para protegerla, aunque la chica seguía inmóvil; Mel y Sean se encontraban solos en diferentes puntos, aunque sólo el primero parecía estar listo para correr en caso de que las sombras atacaran. Mientras, y sin saber realmente por qué, Zack tomaba la mano de Penny, quien se encontraba cerca de él, y seguía con la vista fija en lo que estaba por avecinarse.

En una fracción de segundo, un feroz animal saltaba al encuentro con el grupo de cinéfilos, quienes aterrorizados observaban a la criatura.

—¿UN TIGRE DIENTES DE SABLE? — gritaba Sean incrédulo, observando al feroz animal, cuyos dientes parecían ser más bien hechos de cartón, y con cortes desprolijos.

—Un dientes de sable, no sé. Pero definitivamente eso es un tigre. ¡Corran! — gritaba Wade a todo el mundo, y de inmediato cada quien reaccionaba a su manera.

Wade era el primero, tomando la mano de Bay y alejándose en dirección opuesta. Sean, por su parte, buscaba huir de regreso al camino que tenían que tomar, con Mel imitando ese movimiento. Penny se separaba de Zack sin pensarlo y corría a una de las rocas más cercanas, mientras que el chico seguía al resto, aunque un segundo más tarde. Sin embargo, todos y cada uno de ellos era alcanzado por otra criatura similar, impidiéndoles el paso.

—¡Voy a demandar! ¡Juro que voy a demandar! — gritaba Mel encontrándose junto con Sean y Zack a otro tigre, y corriendo en otra dirección, intentando escalar una de las rocas.

—Así no funcionan las cosas en Total Drama — respondía Sean mientras creaba una bola de nieve y la lanzaba a la cara del tigre. Éste, en vez de verse herido por la acción del rubio, no recibía daño alguno, y simplemente se molestaba y rugía.

—Genial, ahora te odia — bufaba Zack irónico, y el otro chico simplemente se encogía de hombros.

—No sería la primera vez que me pasa.

—¡No moriré aquí! — gritaba Bay aterrada, corriendo instintivamente detrás de Wade, quien se veía sorprendido.

 **Confesionario**

—Esa era mi oportunidad para demostrarle a Bay lo que valgo, ¡no podía desperdiciarla! — aclamaba Wade con pose heroica.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¡Atrás, eh, bestia! — le gritaba Wade un poco nervioso, buscando por todas partes algo con qué defenderse, hasta tomar nieve entre sus manos y hacer una bola con ella —. ¿Te…gustaría ir por ella, gatito? — preguntaba inseguro, mostrándole la bola al felino.

De inmediato, la expresión del tigre se transformaba a una más bien juguetona, y éste comenzaba a saltar como un conejo y sacar la lengua en señal de felicidad.

—No…creí que funcionaria — se sorprendía el muchacho —. ¡Ve por ella! — le ordenaba y lanzaba la bola lejos. El tigre salía corriendo tras ella, y Wade sonreía a sabiendas de que le tomaría un bien tiempo 'encontrarla'.

—¿ALGUIEN ME AYUDA? — gritaba Mel desde lo alto de una roca, y es que uno de los tigres había logrado seguirla hasta ahí, y la acorralaba contra el borde de la roca, mientras que ella miraba asustada al animal y a la vez, a la altura.

—Mel…— llamaba la atención de Zack, quien corría en busca de la pelirroja.

—¿Zack? — preguntaba ella asomando su vista hacia abajo bruscamente, lo que ocasionaba que perdiera el equilibrio, y cuando el tigre estaba a punto de asaltarla con sus dientes, ella caía de la roca.

El líder del equipo se apresuraba y lograba atraparla, aunque más bien ésta caía sobre él y ambos terminaban en la nieve, con sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro, y sus frentes alineadas.

—Tú…me salvaste — se sorprendía la chica, estando sobre él, mientras que Zack intentaba arreglar el cabello de la chica, y ella sonreía.

—Zack…— llamaba Penny asustada, en la roca hacia donde había huido al principio, siendo acorralada por un tigre, que estaba a punto de plantarle una mordida —. Creo que…necesito ayuda…

—Penny…— se preocupaba el chico observándola desde lejos.

El tigre lucía satisfecho, estando a punto de morder a la chica del cuello, mientras que ella se pegaba lo más posible a la roca, cerrando los ojos angustiada y esperando sólo a que el momento pasara, cuando un impacto lo mandaba volando hacia otra roca cercana, y caía a la nieve, casi derrotado.

—¡Esto está de locos! ¡Y no en el buen sentido! — exclamaba Prince, quien había salvado a Penny, agobiado, pero sin perder su energía habitual —. ¡Vámonos! — gritaba y tomaba a Penny del hombro, corriendo con ella y Sky hacia el camino original.

—¿Siguen vivos? — preguntaba Penny jadeante al lado de Sky, mientras corrían.

—¡Gran recibimiento, Penny! Te contaré todo cuando estemos seguras de que no vamos a morir — respondía ella y corría con rapidez detrás de Sean.

—¿Dónde diablos estaban? — preguntaba Zack algo molesto, alcanzando a Prince.

—Nos perdimos, pero luego hayamos el camino de regreso, pero ustedes no estaban por ahí, y entonces recordamos lo del paso glacial, y supusimos que ahí estarían, y en efecto…estaban ahí — contaba Prince su historia, y Zack simplemente rodaba los ojos por la torpeza del chico —. Los atajos no suelen ser convenientes, viejo…

—No era mi intención tomar un atajo…— aclaraba el líder, y luego suspiraba —. Gracias por salvar a Penny, viejo. Te debo una.

—No hay problema, líder — le guiñaba el ojo el otro chico, lo cual ponía algo incómodo a Zack, pero lo disimulaba —. Aunque en realidad me lo deben los abogados de Austin, o el seguro médico de Penny…los seguros de vida ya no son baratos — divagaba el muchacho, mientras que Zack sólo rodaba los ojos, y con el resto del equipo, corrían lejos del lugar.

—-Un momento… ¿Y EL BEBÉ? — gritaba jadeante Mel, sin dejar de correr.

—¡Lo tengo! — gritaba Wade, alzándolo para la vista de todos —. ¡Pero le falta un ojo! — se horrorizaba, revisando al bebé, ahora tuerto.

—La cosa es que llegue, ¿no? — preguntaba Sean en tono burlón, en medio de Mel y Zack.

—Como que ahora estás de mucho mejor humor, ¿no? — preguntaba Zack algo impresionado.

—Sin Carly hostigándote todo el día como era usual, creo que tú estarías tan feliz como yo — le recordaba el rubio.

—Y con Mireya ignorándote todo el día como es usual, yo no estaría tan feliz como tú — retrucaba Zack burlón, y la expresión del rubio súbitamente cambiaba a una de molestia.

* * *

—¿Acaso eso que escuché fue la voz de un perdedor? — preguntaba Selene, alzando el mentón, como si 'agudizara' su oído.

—Bueno, no es el equipo de Jasmine, pero estuviste cerca…— palmeaba su espalda Marcos y ella lo empujaba lejos.

—Bueno, lástima que no ganarán…de nuevo — sonreía maliciosa la rubia cuando visualizaba no muy lejos el paso glacial, con un esquimal esperando con indumentaria azul, y sus brazos alzados, para recibir al bebé.

Entonces la rubia comenzaba a correr con velocidad entre la nieve, con el bebé en brazos, y en menos de 30 segundos llegaba con el esquimal, entregándole el bebé de plástico, y éste simplemente hacía un agradecimiento esquimal y se alejaba para cuando el equipo llegaba completo.

—¡Tenemos un primer lugar! Que es, de nuevo, el equipo de Selene. Qué sorpresa…— bufaba Austin aburrido.

—¿QUÉ? ¡NO PUEDE SER! — gritaba Mel alterada cuando llegaba con el resto del equipo, aunque con Wade hasta atrás.

—No somos últimos, no somos últimos, no somos últimos…— se repetía Jasmine corriendo con velocidad hasta su esquimal y llegando antes que Wade, entregando al bebé sano y salvo —. ¡Sí! — celebraba emocionada y fatigada, mientras Stephen llegaba unos segundos después, luciendo exhausto.

—Eres rápida…— admitía él, hincándose en la nieve, con sus brazos y piernas flaqueando.

—¿Últimos? ¿Perdimos? — preguntaba Mel, incrédula, mientras que el resto del equipo lucía más bien triste —. ¿Cómo es posible, nerd? — gritaba molesta a Wade, quien se encogía de hombros.

—Tranquila, Mel…Eh, sé que, no quieres que nadie se vaya…— estaba por consolarla Zack, pero se alejaba, incómodo, y Jas lo notaba.

—Finalmente, no somos últimos — se alegraba la chica, con una mano en su pecho.

—No tan rápido, rubia…— interrumpía Austin, caminando hacia ella y Stephen —. ¿No había una tercera persona con ustedes? ¿Una rubia?

—¿Qué? — preguntaba Jasmine sin comprender bien —. Oh, te refieres a Sarah — comprendía luego con una risa, y al siguiente segundo su expresión se tornaba seria —. Estamos bastantes seguros de que murió — hablaba por ambos, sin perder la compostura —. Lo lamento, Sean.

—¿Qué? — preguntaba Sean de repente, mientras que el resto lucía sorprendido.

—Ella no luce muy muerta…— corregía Austin, y en ese instante un helicóptero de rescate volaba por encima y lanzaba a Sarah, quien caía justo frente a su equipo.

—Diablos…— susurraba Jasmine, tronando los dedos.

—Eso significa que, de nuevo, los Microfonistas son los perdedores, y muy pronto se convertirán en un equipo de dos — anunciaba Austin, mientras Sarah se sobaba la cabeza, y los otros dos lucían más estresados que nunca —. En cuanto al resto, los Dobles ganan primera clase, y los Camarógrafos siguen a salvo y casi enteros — decía luego y los primeros celebraban, mientras que los segundos sin decir nada se dirigían de regreso al avión.

—Sólo espero que el próximo sea en una selva tropical — suspiraba Sky temblorosa, corriendo al avión.

—Hey…— llegaba Jasmine con Zack, quien lucía cansado —. ¿Mala racha?

—Pésima — reía él secamente —. Pero no tan mala como la tuya. De verdad lamento que perdieran de nuevo.

—Ya es costumbre — le quitaba importancia la chica —. Oye, quería hablarte de algo.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntaba el muchacho acercándose.

—Yo no soy de esas que andan cuestionando todo el tiempo, pero, necesito saber. Tú y Mel…no ha pasado nada, ¿verdad? — preguntaba la chica nerviosa, y la expresión del chico cambiaba a una de sorpresa.

—¿Penny te metió esas ideas en la cabeza? — preguntaba, y luego soltaba una risa seca —. Porque no encuentro otra manera por la cual podrías siquiera pensar eso.

—Ella me dijo algunas cosas, pero es sospecha mía, no de ella — confesaba, recuperando su confianza y seguridad.

—¿Sospecha? — preguntaba el muchacho, perdiendo su sonrisa —. ¿De verdad creerías que sería capaz de algo así?

—Bueno, no…No dudo de ti, pero de Mel sí. No sé qué tiene, pero no me convence su actitud. Es tan…— intentaba explicar la chica, y Zack arqueaba la ceja.

—¿Tan qué? ¿Tan linda? ¿Tan buena? ¿Tan de fiar? Porque eso es lo que es Mel, Jas. Sin duda ha sido la que más ha aportado al equipo, y siempre busca ayudar a los demás. No sé por qué la acusas de cosas tan severas — defendía el muchacho calmo, y la rubia se molestaba.

—¿No te parece que estás defendiendo mucho a Mel? — preguntaba, con las manos en las caderas —. Digo, soy tu novia después de todo, así que creo que al menos deberías escuchar lo que te digo y tener cuidado.

—Claro, eres mi novia y te quiero, pero creo que conozco más a Mel que tú, por lo que puedo dar una opinión más confiable de ella que tú — aseguraba, y la ira de Jasmine no hacía más que aumentar.

—¿En serio crees eso? — le preguntaba ella desafiante —. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que lo único que ella quiere es, no sé, salir contigo o algo? — preguntaba un tanto exasperada, haciendo ademanes —. ¡Por eso es tan buena contigo, pero no con los demás! Por eso siempre va contigo a todas partes, te abraza, y hace lo que le pides. ¿Qué no lo ves?

—¡Eso es mentira, Jas! — la reprendía Zack, aunque intentaba mantener la compostura, para luego suspirar y tallarse las sienes —. Mira, estoy seguro de que podemos ir a hablar con Mel, para que te explique todo, y así veas…

—-No iré a hablar con ella; simplemente mentirá — lo interrumpía Jasmine, negándose rotundamente, y luego suspiraba exasperada —. ¿Sabes qué? No quiero seguir hablando de esto contigo. Así que, ¿por qué no mejor vas y hablas tú solo con Mel? Estoy segura de que ya es costumbre para ustedes, ¿no? — preguntaba enfadada, y sin esperar respuesta, se retiraba a grandes zancadas, dirigiéndose al avión, mientras Zack simplemente suspiraba cansado.

 **Fogata**

—Ni siquiera tengo que nombrarlos — reía Austin, con dos Estrellas de la fama en mano —. Ya es costumbre para ustedes, Microfonistas.

—Acabas de nombrarnos — corregía Stephen, luciendo aburrido.

—¿Qué…qué me cayó? — llegaba Sarah con aspecto fatal, sobándose su cabeza, con su cabello enmarañado.

—Oh…miren eso, está viva — señalaba Austin irónico, y los otros dos sólo bufaban, visiblemente cansados.

—Un espíritu del inframundo. Probablemente eso te cayó, o se te metió. Es un misterio — bufaba Jasmine, formulando una sonrisa, pero con una mirada asesina.

—¿Perdimos? — se daba cuenta Sarah, súbitamente molesta —. ¿Acaso no pueden hacer nada bien? — los reprendía, y ellos ni se limitaban a responder.

—Basta de pleitos…esto no es Big Brother — los reprendía severo Austin, y luego lanzaba un guiño a la cámara —. Hagamos esto rápido: tres votos, sólo dos estrellas. La primera persona que seguirá en la competencia es, sorpresa…para Jasmine — anunciaba y le lanzaba la estrella a la chica, quien sonreía.

—¿Siquiera te la mereces? — preguntaba Sarah juzgándola con la mirada.

—Stephen y Sarah. El día de hoy uno de ustedes tendrá la oportunidad de seguir en la competencia, mientras que el otro será un perdedor y tendrá que irse, ¡para siempre! — narraba el anfitrión al trio de aburridos cinéfilos —. Y…qué más da. Todos sabemos el resultado final, ¿no? Sarah, es hora de tu partida.

—¿Qué? Ni siquiera recuerdo el desafío, ¿y deciden eliminarme? — se levantaba de su asiento casi furiosa, enfrentando a sus compañeros.

—Ese es el punto…— le recordaba Jasmine, intentando mantener la calma —. Siempre fuiste una gran estratega, y muy competitiva. Esta temporada, o Carly, o Sean, o lo que sea…te arruinó. Hoy simplemente echaste a perder el desafío. Supéralo.

—Pero…pero…— estaba por reclamar la rubia cuando el anfitrión le daba un paracaídas y la lanzaba por la compuerta.

—Esperaba algo más dramático…pero, en fin — suspiraba Austin fingiendo tristeza, y luego volteaba a ver al otro par —. Felicitaciones, Jas-jas. Ahora tu equipo es el más pequeño, con tan sólo dos integrantes.

—Al menos ahora tenemos lo que necesitamos, y nos deshicimos del peso extra — sonreía ella a su compañero, quien miraba cómplice —. Me voy a dormir…— decía a modo de despedida, y se retiraba del lugar, con Stephen siguiéndole.

 **Confesionario**

—No sé qué hacer con Jas…—suspiraba Zack —. ¿Cómo le hago entender que Mel es sólo una amiga? — preguntaba cuando de repente, la puerta se abría, interrumpiéndolo.

—Oh, lo siento… ¿algo privado? — preguntaba ella, y el muchacho negaba con la cabeza —. Bien. Sólo venía a agradecerte, por salvarme en la tarde.

—No hay problema — sonreía el chico, y la muchacha se acercaba con aire seductor.

—Ahora sé que tú eres en el único en el que puedo confiar…— confesaba ella, poniendo ambas palmas en el pecho del chico.

—Bueno, siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte. Cuidarte, incluso — le aseguraba con un guiño burlón, y ella reía.

—Eso es precisamente lo que busco — admitía ella, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos —. Precisamente, te busco a ti — susurraba estas palabras en el oído del chico, quien comenzaba a sospechar.

Entonces, la pelirroja tomaba a Zack del rostro, y lo acercaba al suyo para unir sus labios en un apasionado beso. Los ojos de castaño denotaban la sorpresa del chico, quien, aunque no respondía, tampoco ponía resistencia, mientras Mel lo seguía besando ansiosa.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—No debí haber bebido esa nieve…mala idea — corría Penny, ansiosa de llegar al baño para vaciar su vejiga.

Sin embargo, lo que la peli negra encontraba al abrir la puerta la dejaba tan sorprendida que súbitamente olvidaba a lo que iba.

—¡¿Qué?!

* * *

 **Basado en: La Era del Hielo (2002)**

 **Equipo Ganador: Dobles**

 **Equipo Perdedor: Microfonistas**

 **Eliminado/a: Sarah**

* * *

 **¡Hey! Lamento haber dejado el fic colgado por tanto tiempo. Había empezado el capítulo, pero no me daba tiempo de terminarlo. Espero puedan perdonarme.**

 **¡Sarah se fue! ¿Predecible? No estoy segura, pero díganme en sus comentarios qué les pareció todo: desafío, película, eliminado, parejas, posibles ships, desagrados, errores de continuación (es tarde y decidí sólo publicar, no revisar el capítulo jaajajajaja), etc, etc.**

 **Como ahora tengo clases lunes-sábado, casi no me da tiempo, pero prometo intentar apurarme, ya que tengo planes para todos. Cualquier error en el cap, prometo corregirlo mañana…al menos está salido del horno.**

 **No olviden dejar review, decirme qué película les gustaría ver en el próximo episodio y mandarme fotos de sus personajes, por favor.**

 **Tengo sueño y poca pila, así que los dejo. ¡Un beso!**

— **Santy' B.**

* * *

 **FUNFACT #9: Mi plan inicial para con los gemelos era que Sarah terminara formando parte de los cuatro finalistas, no Sean, sino que éste llegara hasta cierto punto de la fusión y luego fuera eliminado. Pero, es que, Sean…*inserte los corazones que considere apropiados*. ¿Cómo no amar a Sean?**


	13. Isla Jurásica

**Isla Jurásica**

—Bienvenidos a 'Paseos McLean'. Favor de no sacar extremidades del vehículo, no tomar fotos, y por favor, agárrense de lo más pesado que encuentren, ya que el auto carece de cinturones de seguridad — anunciaba Austin, mediante un alto parlante.

Los cinéfilos y los tres conductores se encontraban en la entrada de lo que parecía ser por fuera un parque tropical. El piso donde estaban se encontraba cubierto de grava, y junto a ellos había tres autos todo terreno color amarillo, listos para transportar a cada equipo.

—¿Vamos de Safari? ¿Esto es como, una recompensa o algo? — preguntaba Bay, mientras Santana prácticamente la empujaba dentro del vehículo.

—Recompensa, por supuesto…—respondía con una risa cínica, mientras cerraba de golpe la puerta del vehículo.

—Vamos, McLean, sabes que no somos tan estúpidos. ¿Cuál es el desafío de hoy? — preguntaba Jasmine cansada, en el mismo vehículo que Stephen, quien tampoco lucía confiado.

—Nada que temer, 'nada querida Jasmine…' — aseguraba Austin cuando los tres autos arrancaban, uno detrás del otro, en fila —. Debido a que todos son tan 'listos', eventualmente lo averiguaran.

—Psicótico…— bufaba Jasmine, cruzándose de brazos, y resoplando bajo un mechón de cabello, siendo su auto el último de la fila.

Los autos avanzaban hasta un par de puertas gigantescas, que se abrían de par en par cuando ellos se aproximaban, dándoles paso a un destino quizá no tan agradable.

—El calor es insoportable…espero que salgamos de aquí pronto — se quejaba Bay, sacando la cabeza por la ventana, para recibir un poco de aire, y Wade sonreía al observar a la chica.

—Quítate, patético nerd…— lo empujaba Mel lejos —. Necesito tomar un poco de sol, es bueno para mi piel.

—Genial…—bufaba Wade, haciéndose a un lado, resignado.

—Hey, Penny… — se acercaba Zack a la chica, quien estaba sentada a su lado, al fondo del auto, y observaba el paisaje por la ventana —. ¿Cómo…cómo has estado? — preguntaba en tono amigable, aunque visiblemente nervioso ante la presencia de la chica.

—Ahórrate tus halagos, Enderson… Sé que realmente no quieres saber cómo estoy — bufaba ella de brazos cruzados, observando al muchacho escéptica.

—Hey, ¿por qué crees que yo no me preocuparía por ti? —preguntaba él sonando muy natural y relajado, como si fuera un experto en la charla, y acomodaba su brazo lentamente sobre los hombros de Penny.

—Porque nos hemos odiado desde la secundaria. — Respondía ella con naturalidad, incluso sonriéndole al muchacho, mientras que él perdía su sonrisa.

—¿En serio crees eso? — preguntaba, luciendo herido, mientras retiraba su brazo de los hombros de Penny, y esta resoplaba, cansada.

—¡Zack, no creas que me voy a tragar el estúpido cuento del coqueteo del capitán del equipo de futbol! — gritaba ella harta, y el chico parecía alarmarse, puesto que el tono de voz de Penny parecía captar la atención del resto del equipo, especialmente de Mel, aunque todos los observaban fija y repentinamente.

—¿Sucede algo? — Skyler finalmente rompía el silencio, intentando aclarar la incómoda situación.

Al cabo de un par de segundas, Penny volteaba a ver a Zack, y una sonrisa traviesa atravesaba el rostro de la chica, lo cual parecía poner a Zack con los nervios de punta, mientras que Mel miraba al par con ojos entrecerrados.

—Pues, ya que preguntas, yo…— comenzaba a hablar Penny animosamente, y Zack rápidamente comenzaba a pensar en un plan de acción.

—¡Justo estaba ayudándome con ideas para ganar el desafío! — la interrumpía Zack, sonriendo, y abrazaba nuevamente a Penny de los hombros —. Luego yo le dije: "Hey, ¿por qué no intento coquetear con el dinosaurio, ya sabes, como lo hacía con las chicas en la preparatoria?", pero creo que no le pareció buena idea porque, bueno…ya lo vieron — decía esto último señalando a la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa, y la estrechaba entre sus brazos, a lo que la chica lucía completamente extrañada, al igual que el resto del equipo, del cual ninguno de sus integrantes sabía bien cómo reaccionar —. ¿Verdad, Penny?

—Eh…— musitaba la chica largamente, confusa con la actitud del chico, quien le lanzaba miradas de advertencia no tan sutiles —. Claro, justo de eso hablábamos. Y…— comenzaba a relatar la chica, cuando el chico le hacía señas de que continuara con la mentira —. Es que, yo…le había dicho que, quizá, en vez de algo así, podríamos…escondernos del dinosaurio, distraerlo, y así buscar la salida, cualquiera que sea.

Aunque la chica terminaba de explicar, todo el equipo seguía observándolos prácticamente petrificados, y en silencio.

—¡Gran plan, viejos! — sonreía Prince hasta el frente del vehículo, mostrando ambos pulgares arriba, y Sky simplemente arqueaba la ceja, observando al chico.

—Pero, esperen… ¿a qué se refieren? Ni siquiera tenemos idea de cuál será el desafío de hoy — les recordaba Sean, y el resto afirmaba con la cabeza o con señas, mas Zack y Penny lucían relajados, básicamente con la misma expresión facial.

—Claro que lo sabemos — aseguraba Penny, hablando como si la respuesta fuera obvia, y Zack asentía con la cabeza.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuál es? — los retaba Sean, hincándose en su asiento.

—Jurassic Park — respondían de inmediato y al unísono ambos chicos, sin una gota de duda en el rostro de ambos.

Sean lanzaba una risa seca, mirando a ambos con desprecio.

—Justo cuando creía que no podían ser más estúpidos — admitía finalmente, para voltearse, de nuevo la vista al frente.

—¿Qué? Si es obvio. Los autos de excursión, las puertas gigantes, la-la selva a nuestro alrededor…— los contaba Penny, y en cada punto, Zack asentía a su lado.

—Sí, es prácticamente igual a lo que sucede en la película, cuando ellos entran al parque, y creen que será una aventura extraordinaria — les recordaba Zack al resto, lo cual los ponía a pensar.

—¿Sabes? Suena como una teoría bastante acertada…— analizaba Wade la situación, y Sean suspiraba exasperado.

—¿De verdad no tienen ni una pizca de cerebro en esa cabeza hueca, como para creer las estupideces de estos dos? — preguntaba Sean de mal humor, incluso peor del usual.

—Vamos, Sean, no seas tan cascarrabias. Estás así desde que eliminaron a Sarah — intentaba calmarlo Zack, y el rubio solo bufaba.

—Como sea, no me importa en lo absoluto — bufaba Sean, volviendo a arrinconarse en su asiento.

—Oh, vamos, Sean…No tiene nada de malo que extrañes a tu novia, digo, hermana — corregía rápidamente Penny riéndose, burlándose del rubio al recordar aquel penoso beso que le dio su hermana para manipularlo.

Todo el equipo reía ante el comentario, lo que ponía Sean aún de peor humor.

—¿Zack, podrías controlar a tu novia, por favor? — retrucaba Sean furioso, y el par involucrado perdía su sonrisa.

—¿Qué? — preguntaba Penny afónica.

 **Confesionario**

—Vamos, ¿Zack y Penny juntos? — preguntaba Bay para luego reír estruendosamente, aunque dos segundos después su expresión se transformaba en una de seriedad —. En realidad, cuando llegué, creí que salían juntos…o que, eran amantes. Ya saben.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

 **Dos horas después…**

 **Doble**

—Necesito aire no-perdedor…— se exasperaba Selene, sacando la cabeza por la ventana, inhalando y exhalando desesperadamente.

—Por si se te olvida, estamos en el mismo equipo…— le recordaba Mireya de brazos cruzados, sudando por el calor del vehículo, mientras observaba a la líder delirar.

—Eso no te convierte en una chica popular y prodigiosa, ¿o sí? — le recordaba Selene de mal humor, con el cabello despeinad por el calor, y Mire sólo bufaba.

—Ya oscureció…no sé qué pretende McLean con esto. Hemos deambulado por esta selva durante unas dos horas — observaba Paula por otra ventana, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Marcos, quien pegaba su sien en el marco de la misma ventana.

—Oye, Marcos, hermano… ¿crees que puedas abrir esa ventana? El calor me consume — pedía amablemente Math, mientras se 'abanicaba' con su propia playera, y Tamara a su lado lo miraba asqueada.

—¡Claro! — accedía Marcos con media sonrisa, y giraba la perilla que abría la ventana, a lo cual, Mathias agradecía con un gesto.

—Vaya, eso es nuevo — observaba Randy, captando la atención del resto del equipo, puesto que todos lucían sumamente aburridos.

—¿Qué? — preguntaba Marcos confundido, y Paula alzaba la cabeza.

—Nada, sólo que nunca te había visto ser realmente amable con nadie que no fuera Paula…— confesaba el geek ante el oído atento del resto —. Aunque claro, siempre pensé que era así debido a que, ya sabes, Paula tiene…ella tiene dos — describía el muchacho nervioso, señalando su propio pecho —, y-y también tiene un-un…— decía, cada vez más incómodo, ante la mirada de sus compañeros, mientras señalaba —. Bueno, ya-ya sabes. Es una chica.

En cuanto terminaba, el geek lucía completamente arrepentido, ante la mirada asqueada de Paula y Tamara.

—¿Podrías callarte? — preguntaba Marcos, luciendo molesto e incluso algo retador, inspirando miedo en sus compañeros —. Por favor — su expresión rápidamente cambiaba a una comprensiva, mientras decía esas palabras.

Todo el equipo suspiraba aliviado, y uno que otro miembro soltaba una risa.

—¿Lo ves? Justo a eso nos referíamos. Ya eres amable con todos: pides las cosas 'por favor', si te pedimos algo lo haces sin quejarte… — enumeraba con sus dedos Math, y el resto asentía, aunque cada uno en su propio mundo —. Antes simplemente parecía que nos odiabas a la mayoría…ahora eres más cool, viejo.

—Es verdad — asentía Mireya, quien se encontraba 'sentada' en su asiento de una manera nada femenina, con los pies encima del respaldo de adelante —. Cuando éramos niños, prácticamente azotabas mi cabeza sobre la mesa sólo para gritarme "¡Pásame la sal!" — recordaba la chica, y Kit reía ante la memoria de la chica.

—Hey, en mi defensa, tú regresabas los golpes — alzaba las palmas a la altura de su cara Marcos, y emitía una risa patética, incómodo mientras todos lo observaban detenidamente —. ¿Qué? Vamos…¡soy el patán que siempre he sido con ustedes, chicos! Nada-nada ha cambiado, sigo siendo yo…puff — resoplaba mientras subía los pies al asiento de enfrente, ocupado por Kit, y se cruzaba de brazos —. No…no te molestas mis pies ahí, ¿o sí, viejo? — preguntaba luego, luciendo preocupado, y dejando su postura de chico malo.

—Para nada — respondía Kit tranquilo, y Mireya reía ante la situación, al igual que varios miembros del equipo.

—En vez de 'chicos', yo hubiera usado la palabra 'perdedores' — corregía Mireya a su hermano, y varios afirmaban con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

—No me gusta participar en sus mediocres conversaciones, pero hasta yo he de admitir que te has vuelto blando…— intervenía Selene con su cabeza aún fuera del auto, nada emocionada con la conversación —. Lo cual es simplemente patético.

—Bueno…el lado bueno es que, ahora eres bueno, ¿no? — preguntaba Tamara, algo intimidada por el resto de sus compañeros, y el poco espacio que había entre ellos —. Ya no eres un villano.

—Y no podría estar más orgullosa — le sonreía Paula de manera encantadora a su novio, para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sin embargo, la expresión de Marcos no mostraba alivio, sino inmensa preocupación.

 **Confesionario**

—¿Yo siendo blando? ¡Sí, claro! — bufaba, soltando una risa algo descompuesta, aparentando sentirse tranquilo con la situación —. Escuchen: me gusta Paula. Claro que la trato bien, ya que eso trae recompensas…es decir, ¿no la han visto? ¡Es sexy! — exclamaba el chico, recordando a su novia, mientras se pasa una mano por su cabello, y ésta se queda atascada casi al final —. Pero eso no significa que ya sea un debilucho, amable, princesa de Disney…— advertía luego, luciendo ofendido —. Yo no soy blando, ¿de acuerdo? Sigo siendo el macho alfa, rebelde, motociclista malo con el cual tus padres no quieren que salgas — le recordaba a la cámara, entusiasmado, intentando mantener una 'postura de hombre', cuando tocaban la puerta.

—Oye, macho alfa… ¿te importaría salir? He tenido problemas abriendo baños sin tocar antes, y realmente tengo que hacer pipí…— pedía Penny fuera, interrumpiendo el monólogo de Marcos.

—Claro, déjame abrirte — respondía de inmediato el castaño, levantándose del asiento del inodoro, aunque se detenía luego, en seco —. Es decir… ¡lárgate de aquí! — gritaba lleno de cólera, y azotaba la puerta en la cara de la chica, volviendo a su asiento molesto —. Como decía…malo.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

 **Camarógrafos**

—Pero, en serio… ¿dónde estamos? — preguntaba Bay, asomándose por la ventana del auto, que avanzaba en medio de los otros dos, cada vez con más lentitud.

—Quizá sólo es una distracción, mientras preparan el desafío real en un set de televisión — deducía Skyler aburrida, abrazando sus piernas, las que estaban sobre el asiento.

—¡También suena probable! — la apoyaba Prince de buen humor, usual en él.

—Para ti todo suena posible, ¿no? — preguntaba Sky, con su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, y Prince sonriente asentía con la cabeza —. Sí, eso pensé…

—Ya les hemos dicho, ¡es Parque Jurásico! — repetía Penny al fondo, al lado de un somnoliento Zack.

—Sí, ella…ella tiene razón — 'despertaba' el muchacho, frotándose la cara, para despabilarse.

—No confío en las rubias huecas…— decía Mel de mal humor, dirigiéndole una particular mirada de odio a Penny, quien lucía ofendida.

—¿Disculpa? — preguntaba molesta, y mostraba un mechón de su cabello —. A menos de que seas daltónica, o que el pelirrojo sea el nuevo rubio, mi cabello es negro. ¡Negro! — gritaba, quizá un poco más alterada de lo que admitiría, y Zack gemía, frustrado.

—Mel, por favor, dale una oportunidad…— defendía Zack, para sorpresa de muchos, mientras le lanzaba miradas con significado a la pelirroja —. Sé amable…— pedía, haciendo sumo énfasis en las palabras.

—Claro — sonreía al cabo de un rato Mel, tragándose su orgullo e insultos.

 **Confesionario**

—¡Zack es todo un imbécil! — gritaba Mel llena de cólera, lanzando objetos que se encontraba a las paredes —. ¿Cómo se atreve a humillarme así, enfrente de TODO el equipo? ¡Esto no puedo perdonarlo! Pero tampoco puedo hacer alguna queja, o movimiento mal calculado, ya que él está tratando de convencer a Penny de que no revele el beso que hubo entre Zack y yo. Por lo tanto, duele decir que debo mantenerme bajo perfil — se resignaba la chica, de pie, dando vueltas diminutas por el cuarto de baño, hasta detenerse en el medio, y poner las palmas de sus manos sobre el lavabo —. Aunque…— comenzaba a tener una idea, alzando los brazos, y posando sus manos sobre sus caderas —. ¿desde cuándo se me ha dado mantenerme bajo perfil? — preguntaba, y una sonrisa maliciosa asomaba en su rostro.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Esto simplemente es…inusual — analizaba Wade, muy concentrado en la situación, al lado de Bay, quien parecía estar a punto de dormirse, pero lo pensamientos del chico la despertaban.

—Wade… ¿sucede algo? — preguntaba, alzando la cabeza.

En cuanto Bay terminaba con la oración, los tres autos se detenían repentinamente, al mismo tiempo, desconcertando a los cinéfilos.

—¿Qué le sucede a este vehículo? — preguntaba Stephen, cambiándose con dificultad al asiento del piloto, ya que el auto era automático.

—¿Todo en orden? — preguntaba Jas con el cabello despeinado, luego de tomar una larga siesta.

—Simplemente se apagó, pero la batería debe funcionar bien, ya que las luces siguen prendidas — señalaba Stephen con naturalidad, mientras ágilmente revisaba la parte debajo del volante, y probaba algunos botones.

—Y, ¿qué tal si es algo así como una carrera de autos? ¿Crees que puedas repararlo? — preguntaba la rubia, asomando la cabeza desde atrás, atenta a las acciones del chico.

—Estoy bastante seguro, siempre y cuando no se deba reemplazar una pieza — aseguraba calmo —. Aunque, en ese caso, sería un 75% seguro. Mis disculpas.

—Aceptadas — reía Jasmine ante la simples e inteligencia del chico, observándolo detenidamente.

—¡Arréglalo, estúpido nerd! ¡Arréglalo, estúpido nerd! — repetía constantemente Selene, mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Randy.

Ellos, junto con Math se encontraban fuera del vehículo, con el geek revisando el cofre, en busca del averío.

—¡Deja de golpearme! — trataba de quitársela de encima —. Hago lo que puedo, pero no lo entiendo. Parece que está en perfecto estado; simplemente se apagó.

—¿Cómo es que un auto 'simplemente se apaga' sin estar averiado? — preguntaba Selene molesta.

—¡Me ha sucedido, linda! — intervenía Prince, sacando la cabeza de su respectivo auto, y guiñándole un ojo a la rubia, para que luego Mel lo metiera a jalones al auto.

—Esto no podría ser peor — bufaba Selene, con las manos en las caderas, cuando comenzaba a llover, empapándola en cuestión de segundos.

—Creo que eso es peor — reían dentro de su vehículo Sky, y Penny.

Las burlas hacia Selene se veían súbitamente interrumpidas cuando el eco de un tenebroso ruido inundaba el lugar, captando la atención de los cinéfilos presentes.

—¿Qué…qué fue eso? — preguntaba Tamara, sus pupilas dilatadas, revelando su miedo.

—Sonó como…no, imposible — negaba Kit con la cabeza, intentando alejar el pensamiento.

—Como…— Mireya intentaba hacer que el muchacho terminara la frase, mientras Selene, fuera del auto, observaba a su alrededor, confundida.

—Un dinosaurio…— suspiraba Penny, formulando una media sonrisa.

El suelo comenzaba a temblar a un ritmo pausado, aproximadamente cada 3 segundos, aunque para los cinéfilos se sentía como una eternidad. Los integrantes de cada equipo reaccionaban de una manera particular. De los Dobles, Selene, Randy y Math seguían fuera del auto, observando a su alrededor, en busca de la fuente del temblor; aún adentro, Paula y Marcos se encontraba pegados a la ventana en busca de lo mismo que los anteriores, al lado de una Tamara que no dejaba de temblar gracias al pánico, y finalmente estaban Mireya y Kit, este último obstruyendo el paso de la puerta, indicándole a sus compañeros no salir del vehículo. Los Camarógrafos parecían ser los más alarmados por la situación, donde todos guardaban la respiración dentro del automóvil, incluso Mel, esperando que Zack y Penny estuvieran equivocados, y con los recién mencionados ansiosos de saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Mientras tanto, Stephen y Jas, los Microfonistas, se quedaban dentro del vehículo, aun sin tener idea de lo que sucedía, aunque esforzándose lo más posible por comprenderlo.

Tomaron exactamente 4 segundos más para que, de los frondosos árboles que los rodeaban, saliera a la vista una gigante criatura, de aproximadamente 11 metros de altura, y 13 metros de largo, caminando pausadamente justo hacia ellos, justo donde los tres autos mecánicos se encontraban, dejando a todos perplejos.

—Ay, no…— apenas podía musitar Paula, completamente en shock, observando por la ventana como se aproximaba la criatura.

—¿Un dinosaurio? — preguntaba Stephen al lado de Jas, ambos más que sorprendidos por la situación.

—Justo cuando pienso que McLean no podría sorprenderme más, siempre pasa algo así — admitía Jas, sin despegar sus ojos de la criatura.

—¿Cómo logró…?

—Eso es imposible, no…no puede ser un dinosaurio, ¿o sí? ¡Están muertos! — preguntaba Mireya nerviosa, mientras todo permanecía en silencio.

—Parece muy real, al menos — susurraba Kit, lentamente asomando su cabeza para poder tener una mejor vista.

—¡Les dije que era Jurassic Park! — 'gritaba' en un susurro Penny sonriente, y el ruido provocaba un repentino movimiento en el dinosaurio, quien volteaba la cabeza en dirección a los autos.

Esto último provocaba una reacción peculiar en Zack, quien abrazaba a Penny con un brazo, por encima de la clavícula y la atraía hacia su propio pecho, hundiéndola con él en el asiento.

—Escuchen. Es sencillo, si no nos movemos no notara nuestra presencia. Simplemente se marchará de aquí, y nosotros podremos escapar. Sólo, solo no se muevan para anda, hasta que se haya ido —susurraba Wade, intentando calmar a su equipo, y Mel bufaba.

—¿Tanto por un animal mecánico? — preguntaba molesta, y todos la callaban con un 'shh', procurando no moverse.

—Aún no sabemos que sea capaz de hacer…— susurraba Wade, y el resto asentía, fundiéndose en un profundo silencio.

—¿Sabes? Ya aprendí la lección — susurraba Penny a Zack, incómoda —. Ya puedes soltarme.

—¿Eh? — preguntaba Zack, quien se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos —. Oh, claro. Lo siento — pedía disculpas, y soltaba a su compañera pelinegra.

—Gracias — agradecía ella, y se acomodaba, separándose de su compañero —. Teníamos razón, ¿eh? — preguntaba, luciendo incómoda con la cercanía entre ambos.

—Sí. Era lo que temía — admitía, y reía frustrado.

Sin embargo, las cosas no se encontraban tan bien en el auto de los Dobles. Tamara, prácticamente sola, sin que nadie intentara consolarla, se encontraba abrazando sus piernas, susurrándose a sí misma diferentes frases.

—Tranquila. Tranquila, Tamara, relájate…— inhalaba y exhalaba, con una genuina expresión de terror en su rostro, meciéndose de atrás a adelante —. Por favor…— decía antes de no poder seguir conteniendo las lágrimas, comenzando a sollozar, captando la atención del resto de sus compañeros.

—Hey. Oye, no, no, no…— se acercaba con cautela Kit a la rubia, con expresión de alarma —. Tamara, por favor, no…no llores. Todo estará bien, sólo tienes que calmarte, ¿sí? — pedía, luchando con encontrar las palabras adecuadas para tratar con la chica, preocupando al resto del equipo.

—Sí, Tamara, todo saldrá bien — aseguraba Marcos sonriente, en un susurro —. Sólo, intenta pensar en algo bueno. Como un cielo de algodón de azúcar, con puertas de caramelo, donde haya unicornios saltando que… ¿qué sucede conmigo? – preguntaba de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, molesto consigo mismo.

—Hey, nuestra prima de tres años piensa algo parecido cuando tiene pesadillas — se burlaba Mire hasta el frente, haciendo enojar a su hermano.

Mientras el par de hermanos bromeaba y peleaba, nadie parecía percatarse del repentino cambio de humor y expresión facial en Kit, quien ahora, de un segundo a otro, observaba a Tamara con ojos llenos de malicia, y una sonrisa venenosa se posaba en sus labios.

—Lástima que no esté el idiota nerd para ayudarte a superar tus patéticos miedos, ¿no, Tammy? — preguntaba en un susurro el chico, acercándose a la rubia, tan levemente que ningún otro parecía escuchar lo que decía.

—¿Eh? — preguntaba la chica con ojos llorosos.

—Así es como los llamo porque eso es lo que son: Patéticos — reía en voz baja el muchacho, poniendo los pelos de punta de la muchacha —. Sé perfectamente lo que estás sintiendo en este preciso momento: mi aliento en tu cuello te ha de estar incomodando mucho, ¿verdad? Esta cercanía, el calor…además del hecho de que no sabes si saldrás con vida de esta, y que si logras escapar de ese 'animal', será aún peor ya que te verás rodeada de un inmenso bosque, con infinitas probabilidades de morir o no salir de ahí nunca, rodeada de tantas miradas espías, que buscan de todo menos tu seguridad. ¿O me equivoco, Tamara?

La chica, para entonces, ya tenía lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero se contenía a llorar en voz alta, usando todas sus fuerzas en el intento.

—Ah…y olvidaba otro detalle tan importante. Odias que te toquen, ¿o no? — preguntaba lleno de malicia, acercando su mano hacia la chica, quien se mordía el labio para evitar llorar —. ¿Por qué es eso? — preguntaba, a la vez que posaba su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

Esa era la gota que derramó el vaso, puesto que la chica comenzaba a llorar, y su llanto era cada vez más audible.

—Hey, ¿qué le sucede? — preguntaba Mireya, interrumpiendo su pelea con Marcos, señalando a Tamara.

Kit sólo se encogía de hombros, fingiendo ignorancia.

—Sólo se puso a llorar — afirmaba, y luego de un segundo, el llanto era aún más audible, y ahora perceptible para los oídos de Selene.

—¿Tamara está llorando? ¡¿De verdad eres tan patética?! — gritaba enojada y empapada, en medio de la lluvia, e inmediatamente después de hacerlo se daba cuenta de su error, y lo reafirmaba ante las miradas que le lanzaban Math y Randy.

En ese instante, el dinosaurio volteaba en dirección al trío, y se acercaba hasta ellos, deteniéndose justo enfrente.

—No te preocupes. Quizá…quizá sólo es una maquina inservible, y la lluvia de seguro la descompone. Todo bien…— intentaba calmar la situación Math, fingiendo una sonrisa para nada convincente.

El dinosaurio bajaba lentamente la cabeza, hasta encontrarse de frente con el trío de los Dobles, mientras que los demás observaban temblorosos dentro de sus respectivos automóviles. Los tres integrantes de los Dobles permanecían inmóviles, principalmente por el miedo que la critura infundía en ellos.

Entonces, y sin previo aviso, el dinosaurio rugía estruendosamente, casi rompiendo cristales y el tímpano de los presentes, y su aliento pegaba directamente en el rostro de los tres competidores.

—¿De mentiras, decías? — preguntaba Sky en tono de burla a Mel, quien no podía despegar sus ojos de lo que ocurría afuera.

—Oh, Dios — suspiraba Jasmine atónita, observando todo lo que ocurría, con Stephen a su lado, sorprendido y a la vez enfadado.

 **Confesionario**

—Debo decir que te excediste, McLean — decía entre dientes el pelirrojo viendo fijo a la cámara —. Conociendo el coeficiente intelectual promedio de tus concursantes, y aún así te excediste.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

El geek de los Microfonistas, al observar el terror que cruzaba por el rostro de su única compañera y líder, no podía evitar tomar su mano para tranquilizarla. La chica, aunque no volteaba a verlo, aceptaba el gesto, y apretaba su mano, relajándose un poco.

—Ti…ti…ti… ¡tiranosaurio rex! — gritaba Randy, saliendo del trance, y esa simple acción provocaba que los tres concursantes de los Dobles salieran corriendo lejos del dinosaurio, quien volvía a rugir antes de ir a perseguirlos.

—Hicieron lo peor que pudieron haber hecho — señalaba Penny sorprendida.

—Sí, bueno, al menos su auto es el de enfrente. De otra forma, pudieron habernos aplastado a todos — respondía Zack con naturalidad, dejando el hundido sillón, y tomando la posición de todo un líder.

—¿Qué propones que hagamos, Zack? — preguntaba Bay, con la vista puesta en el dinosaurio.

—No sé si sea buena idea salir hasta que esa cosa se aleje un poco. Al menos ahora está distraído con Selene y ese par — analizaba el muchacho, y Mel bufaba ante el comentario.

—¿De verdad vamos a ponernos así por una criatura mecánica? Saben que no es real, ¿verdad? Y que, por lo tanto, no puede comernos — explicaba ella haciendo ademanes, visiblemente estresada con la situación.

—¿Quién lo diría? Parece haber un cerebro dentro de ese nido de aves rojizo — se mofaba Penny, sonriendo maliciosa.

—Quizá no pueda comernos, pero una criatura de esa dimensión…fácilmente podría aplastarnos y, literalmente, matarnos — corregía Wade, observando al tiranosaurio avanzar hacia los otros —. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vea, y nos persiga.

—Sobretodo si es parte del desafío, ¿no? — intervenía Sky, para sorpresa de todos —. Al parecer, Zack y Penny tenían razón. Parque Jurásico sí es el desafío, por lo tanto, así ganaremos, ¿no? Huyendo del tiranosaurio, y el resto de los dinosaurios que podamos encontrarnos, y encontrar una manera de salir del parque — explicaba la castaña, y Prince sonreía al escucharla.

—¡Sí, eso, nena! ¡Les dije que era inteligente! — señalaba Prince sonriente, y lograba sacar una sonrisa de la chica.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Aprovechar que está distraído y huir mientras podamos? — preguntaba Sean, y Zack analizaba mentalmente la propuesta.

—Creo que no sería mala idea…— afirmaba el líder.

—¿A dónde vamos? — preguntaba Math, corriendo por su vida, junto a Randy y Selene, aunque ésta última les llevaba ventaja.

—¡A donde sea que nos aleje de ese monstruo! — gritaba Randy, lanzando una mirada hacia atrás, sólo para ver como el tiranosaurio seguía persiguiéndolos.

—¡No me sigan! ¡Si esa cosa va a comerse algo, será a uno de ustedes y no a mí! — les ordenaba Selene ferozmente.

—¡No tenemos otra opción! ¿Sabes? — preguntaba Math, y en ese momento, la chica volteaba y lanzaba un gruñido que los asustaba tanto o quizá más que el dinosaurio, e inmediatamente el par de muchachos cambiaba de dirección, y el tiranosaurio los seguía a ellos.

—¿De dónde sacará McLean tanto dinero? — preguntaba Jas, observando a Stephen, quien intentaba hacer funcionar el auto.

—Mi pregunta más bien sería si las autoridades ya se han dado cuenta de lo mucho que roba — respondía el chico, concentrado en el automóvil —. Parece que estas cosas fueron hechas para no arrancar.

De pronto, un pensamiento parecía cruzar por la cabeza de Jasmine.

—Jurassic Park — decía en voz alta, tomando por sorpresa al chico.

—¿Eh?

—Es una película que Zack ama, me obligó a verla varias veces, en nuestras citas — explicaba la chica, y el geek bufaba ante la palabra 'citas'.

—Esto ciertamente luce como Jurassic Park — admitía el chico, observando a su alrededor.

—Sí, ¡todo! Los autos, el parque, el dinosaurio…— enumera con sus dedos la rubia, comprendiendo poco a poco —. El auto dejó de funcionar justo en donde se exhibía el tiranosaurio, por eso nunca encenderá. Supongo que McLean quiere que salgamos de aquí, y escapemos, como en la película. Había…había un helicóptero, ¿o no? — preguntaba Jasmine, atropellando las palabras al hablar tan rápido.

—Era la única manera de escapar…— recordaba Stephen, analizando la situación —. Pero, ¿Cuál será nuestro 'helicóptero'?

—Si dejamos a los otros equipos, y llegamos a ese…ese lugar con las computadoras, podemos pedir ayuda, y así el helicóptero, o lo que sea que McLean tenga planeado para nosotros llegará, nos rescatará y así ganaremos el desafío — concluía sonriente, lo que inevitablemente provocaba una breve sonrisa en el rostro de Stephen.

—Pero, un segundo… ¿no te importa dejar a tu novio en esto? Digo, con ese animal…— preguntaba Stephen con cautela, atento a la respuesta de la chica.

—No. Es sólo una máquina, ¿no? — preguntaba con una risa —. Parece bastante letal, pero eso no la hace letal. Además, creo que es tiempo de que tú y yo ganemos, ¿no crees? — preguntaba sonriente mientras lo tomaba de los hombros, y el chico asentía.

—Sí, concuerdo completamente…— respondía, acomodándose los anteojos —. Entonces, ¿qué propones?

—Esperar a que Math y Randy corran lo suficiente como para que el animal este la cantidad apropiada de metros lejos de nosotros, así tú y yo salimos en busca de ese lugar — explicaba, y el chico asentía con simpleza.

—Parece un buen plan.

Los Camarógrafos, delante de ellos, observaban meticulosamente las acciones del tiranosaurio.

—En cuanto diga 'tres, todos abren sus puertas lentamente, salen del auto, y corren hacia el arbusto más cercano, ¿de acuerdo? — preguntaba Zack al resto del equipo, y todos asentían con la cabeza, incluso Sean, quien parecía estar de mal humor —. De acuerdo…prepárense. Una, dos, tres.

En el acto, él y Wade abrían distintas puertas con cautela, y el resto de los Camarógrafos comenzaba a descender del vehículo, fluidamente, hasta que en la puerta de Wade salía Mel.

—Yo la sostengo, nerd — fingía una sonrisa la pelirroja, y el chico rodaba los ojos antes de irse con el resto.

Zack ya había cerrado su puerta, por lo cual sólo faltaba Penny de bajar. Pero cuando ella se disponía a salir del auto por la puerta que Mel sostenía, la pelirroja se atravesaba.

—No sé si sea buena idea dejarte salir, luego de los problemas que me has ocasionado por ser tan impertinente — fingía dudarlo, y reía ante la postura de la pelinegra.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque ahora Zack no concentra todas sus energías en besuquearte, sino en suplicarme que no lo cuente? — preguntaba Penny irónica, y cuando se disponía a salir, Mel le azotaba la puerta en la cara, lanzándola de regreso al auto —. ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE? — furiosa mientras sobaba su cabeza.

Esa simple frase era suficiente para captar la atención del tiranosaurio, quien detenía la persecución por los integrantes de los Dobles, y lentamente volteaba en dirección a los Camarógrafos, quienes miraban en pánico.

—¡Fue tu culpa, maldita arpía! — gritaba Penny, aún conmocionada, dentro del vehículo.

El 'animal' rugía entonces, poniéndole los pelos de punta a todos los presentes.

—Ojalá la devore — bufaba Jasmine, observando dentro de su auto.

—Corran — ordenaba Zack y todo su equipo salía corriendo en dirección a la selva, mientras el tiranosaurio se proponía a darles caza.

Zack entonces abría la puerta del vehículo, encontrándose con una mareada Penny.

—Necesitamos eliminar a la desgraciada…— suspiraba, tambaleando por el golpe.

—No si ganamos — corregía Zack, y entonces pasaba el brazo de Penny por encima de su propio cuello, y la cargaba, sacándola del auto, y corriendo con ella en brazos hacia la selva.

—¿Qué hace Zack? — preguntaba Jasmine confundida —. ¿Está ayudando a Penny? — preguntaba, sonando un tanto sorprendida —. Increíblemente, eso no me molesta.

—De acuerdo, tengo buenas y malas noticias. La buena, es que si persigue a los Camarógrafos cuesta abajo, se alejará y podremos salir. La mala es que a quien estará persiguiendo es a tu novio — anunciaba Stephen, esperando a la reacción de la rubia, quien fruncía el ceño.

—¿Cuesta abajo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Este espacio, según la película y, por lo que veo alrededor, está rodeado por un surco de unos 7 metros de profundidad, con salidas adyacentes. Supuestamente, lo hicieron en caso de que el dinosaurio intentara traspasar la reja que dividía su espacio del nuestro, lo cual me parece simplemente inútil, ya que esa cosa mide unos 11 metros — explicaba Stephen, sin perder de vista a la criatura, y Jasmine abría los ojos como platos.

—¡¿SIETE METROS?!

—Oficialmente, todos ellos van a morir — concluía Kit, observando la escena.

—¿Qué? — preguntaba Mireya, de repente interesada.

—La zona está rodeada por una zanja de unos siete u ocho metros. No podrán cruzarla a menos de que quieran sufrir una caída desastrosa — explicaba Kit, de vuelta con su usual personalidad, aunque Tamara le rehuía.

—¿SIETE METROS? — preguntaba Paula y Mireya al unísono, sorprendidas.

—Al menos Sean dejará de molestarte, ¿no? — deducía Marcos y soltaba una carcajada 'malévola', pero nadie seguía el juego.

—Qué bueno que demuestres que te preocupas por Mireya, tu hermana — sonreía Paula y abrazaba a su novio, quien perdía su sonrisa.

Mireya, por su parte, observaba preocupada la escena, sin saber qué hacer, debatiéndose en su interior. La chica permaneció así un par de segundos, hasta que repentinamente, sin ningún aviso, abría la ventana del vehículo, y sacaba la cabeza.

—¡Oye, bestia! ¡Selene está por acá! — gritaba energética, y volteaba en dirección a su líder, quien, al escuchar su nombre, volteaba y veía con desprecio a la muchacha.

—No sabes cuánto te odio — le revelaba con mirada feroz, y su larga cabellera rubia escurriendo por la lluvia.

—¿Mire hizo eso? — susurraba Sean sorprendido, y veía de reojo a la chica, quien lograba meterse a tiempo dentro del auto, al lado de Kit.

La criatura se detenía justo cuando los Camarógrafos llegaban al borde de la zanja, preocupándose al no saber qué hacer.

—Bueno, al menos sabemos que no es muy lista — concluía Jasmine, arqueando la ceja al ver el comportamiento del dinosaurio.

La criatura, al escuchar el llamado de Mireya, se volteaba rápidamente para encontrarse con su nueva presa. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, su cola impactó fuertemente con el último auto de la fila, es decir, el de los Microfonistas, y como una escoba, empujó a dicho vehículo con gran fuerza, enviándolo directamente hacia la zanja.

—¿QUÉ?

En cuestión de unos tres segundos, el auto derrapaba hacia la zanja y caía en ella, proyectándose contra el suelo luego de una caída de 7 metros.

—¡Jasmine! — gritaba Zack, con genuina preocupación por su novia, mientras todos miraban anonadados.

—Eso…no me lo esperaba — admitía Prince al lado de una boquiabierta Skyler.

—Tengo que ir a ayudarla — estaba por emprender el paso Zack, aun cargando a Penny, cuando Mel lo tomaba firmemente del brazo, deteniéndolo.

—¿Irás a ver a Jasmine, con Penny en brazos, cuando todavía no logras resolver el 'problema'? — preguntaba desafiante, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, mientras señalaba con la vista a Penny, quien se encontraba prácticamente inconsciente.

El chico lo meditaba estresado, cuando finalmente suspiraba, y llamaba a su equipo con la mirada.

—¿Ahora qué, Zack? — preguntaba Sky en un susurro, mientras todos se reunían.

—Salgamos de aquí rodeando este círculo, de ese lado no hay una zanja — señalaba al otro lado del lugar, y todos lo seguían.

—¿Nos dejarán aquí? ¿Simplemente nos dejarán morir? ¡Gracias, no los necesitamos! — gritaba Selene llena de cólera, a punto de estallar, mientras ella junto con Math salían corriendo, y la bestia no hacía más que seguirlos.

—¿Dónde está Randy? — preguntaba Paula, asomándose por la ventana.

—Creo que está por allá — señalaba luego de unos segundos Marcos a una gran roca cercana, donde el chico asomaba ligeramente la cabeza.

—Si nos separamos no podemos ganar el desafío. Debemos recuperar a Selene y Math, e ir a la sala de control para pedir auxilio — sugería Kit, y todos volteaban a verlo.

—Hola, nuevo líder — le sonreía Mireya, y él sólo quedaba confundido.

 **Microfonistas**

—¿Qué demonios sucedió? — preguntaba Jasmine de cabeza, al igual que el auto, con ella sujeta gracias al cinturón de seguridad.

Ambos muchachos tosían debido al humo que expulsaba el vehículo averiado, además de que parecía tener dolor de espalda y articulaciones.

—¿Estás bien, Stephen? — preguntaba Jasmine, preocupada, buscando la mirada de su compañero.

—Me he sentido mejor — admitía el chico, y seguía tosiendo —. ¿Tú, te encuentras bien? — preguntaba, agitando su mano para desvanecer el humo, y así poder verla.

—Si — afirmaba ella, sonriendo al ver al chico sano y a salvo —. Pero necesitamos salir de aquí. Mas no puedo quitarme este estúpido cinturón de seguridad — peleaba la chica con la cinta, jalándola e intentando abrir el seguro, mas no lo lograba.

—Te ayudo — ofrecía Stephen y acercaba su mano al seguro del cinturón de la rubia —. Agárrate, sería una lástima si te golpearas la cabeza — le avisaba, y ella asentía mientras posaba sus manos firmemente en el techo del vehículo.

El chico entonces desabrochaba cuidadosamente el cinturón de la chica, y la ayudaba a pasarlo detrás de su cabeza, para así librarse completamente de él.

—A juzgar por tu condición física, deduzco que te será fácil salir del vehículo — suspiraba Stephen, mientras la chica daba media vuelta, para dejar de estar colgando del asiento.

—Deduces bien — sonreía la chica, y luego masajeaba su cuello —. Quizá me tome un momento, ya que la caída me dejó algo mareada… ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Eh, no…no, para nada — negaba el chico, aunque luciendo bastante nervioso, intentando averiguar cómo salir de ahí sin lastimarse.

—Escucha, voy a salir del auto, y abriré tu puerta, y desde ahí te ayudaré, ¿de acuerdo? — le explicaba la rubia cuando lograba abrir su propia puerta, saliendo del auto.

—No, no, no, no, de verdad, Jasmine…no es nece- — intentaba convencerla el pelirrojo, pero ella no alcanzaba a escucharlo, cerrando su puerta de golpe.

La chica, al salir, tronaba su cuello y adolorida espalda, haciendo algunos ejercicios de estiramiento para asegurarse de no haberse lastimado ningún músculo. Luego, daba vuelta al auto para encontrarse con la puerta del piloto, donde Stephen se encontraba. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, ésta lo hacía siendo empujada por Stephen, quien prácticamente salía rodando del vehículo, lanzando queja, profundamente adolorido.

—¡Stephen! Te dije que iba a ayudarte — lo reprendía, cuando el muchacho se sobaba la espalda, y seguía con sus quejidos.

—No…tenías por qué molestarte —aseguraba él, sin poder levantarse, con la cara prácticamente en la tierra.

—Claro que sí. Somos amigos — le decía ella, mientras lo ayudaba lentamente a reincorporarse, y los quejidos del chico no cesaban.

—¿Ya me consideras como tu 'amigo'? — preguntaba el chico un poco más tranquilo, finalmente capaz de ver de frente a la rubia, quien le sonreía.

—Claro…Eres el único que realmente me ha ayudado a lo largo de la competencia, el único cuerdo del equipo — recordaba ella con una risa, luciendo muy jovial, ya no usual en ella —. Eres el mejor.

—Me parece un adjetivo calificativo un tanto extremo, ¿no te parece? — preguntaba él, entrelazando sus dedos frente a su propio pecho.

—Hey, considerando que muchas veces usas términos que no comprendo…eres tan genial que ni siquiera me molesta que hables así — sonreía ella, y al chico finalmente se le escapaba una sonrisa.

—Aunque me siento halagado, lamento si lo único que hago es concentrar mi atención en deshacerme de toda esta mugre — interrumpía, con una expresión mareada, alzando sus brazos, los cuales estaban llenos de lodo.

—Oh, lo olvidaba…te aterra la suciedad, ¿no? — preguntaba ella, y el chico lucía genuinamente sorprendido de que la rubia recordara ese detalle —. Podemos buscar un río, o alguna clase de lago donde te limpies.

—Lamento informarte que esos lugares tienen muchas más bacterias que la tapa de un baño — bufaba Stephen, visiblemente asqueado ante el comentario.

—Oh, en ese caso…Bueno, usa esto — proponía ella, desabrochando su blusa de franela, dejando sólo su camiseta blanca de tirantes en el fondo —. Sé que no soy una diosa de la limpieza, pero quizá sirva por ahora.

El chico se detenía por un momento para echar un vistazo al cuerpo de su líder, el cual era firme y fuerte, debido a la gran cantidad de ejercicio que era obvio que ella hacía, lo cual lo había notado por su condición física.

—Gracias…— aceptaba el chico, aunque parecía dudar al tomar la camisa, y limpiar sus brazos y rostro con ella.

—Ahora, ¿qué haremos? ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta la sala de control que decías? — preguntaba Jasmine, observando a su alrededor.

—Conociendo a McLean, no nos habría dejado completamente desprotegidos, a menos que quiera enfrentarse a una fuerte demanda — deducía Stephen, más limpio que hace un momento, mientras caminaba a donde estaba la cajuela del auto —. Por lo que, deduzco que nos habría dejado al menos unas provisiones, o algo que nos diera algún indicio de por dónde empezar.

Con poca fuerza y mucha ayuda de Jasmine, lograban abrir la cajuela del auto, del cual caían directo al suelo varias cosas: un mapa, dos linternas, una cantinflera con agua, un radio sin señal y un cuchillo. El par sonreía al observar lo que habían encontrado.

—¿Sabes? Creo que las probabilidades de ganar finalmente juegan a nuestro favor — sonreía Stephen, mientras observaba el mapa.

 **Camarógrafos**

—¿Ahora a dónde vamos? Ya me cansé de correr sin sentido…— preguntaba Sky en la delantera, y todos se detenían para recuperar un poco de aire.

—En la película, era necesario restaurar la fuente de energía y pedir rescate por teléfono en la sala de control. Quizá sea algo parecido — explicaba Wade, acostado en la tierra, tras haber corrido tanto.

—Aquí vas, Penny — susurraba Zack exhausto, puesto que había corrido todo el camino con ella en brazos e inconsciente, y la depositaba cuidadosamente en una roca cercana.

—No, doctor, no quiero ir al mercado…— susurraba ella entre sueños, mientras que Zack caía rendido por el cansancio, cerca de ella.

—¿Y cuál es el plan ahora, jefe? — preguntaba Sky, y todos volteaban en dirección al líder.

—Bueno…tendríamos que buscar el interruptor que reestablezca toda la energía en el lugar, y…y luego ir a la sala de control, hacer la llamada, y salir de este lugar — explicaba, jadeando ante el cansancio.

—Suena fácil — observaba Bay.

—Pero no lo es. Tenemos dos desventajas: la primera, estamos demasiado cansados como para seguir vagando por ahí sin saber muy bien a dónde vamos; y la segunda, el tiranosaurio rex no es el único dinosaurio dándonos caza. Hay raptores, y no sé cuál otro, que podría ocasionar que perdiéramos el desafío — les recordaba Wade, y los chicos lucían asustados.

—¿McLean nunca consideró que sucedería si esas cosas de verdad nos llegan a morder? — se preguntaba Sean, al borde de desmayarse, del cansancio.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? — preguntaba de nuevo Bay, observando con esperanza a Wade, quien parecía tener un plan.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es descansar. Formemos un nido en los árboles, donde ningún dinosaurio podría vernos. Por la mañana, cuando tengamos mejor visibilidad, sigamos en búsqueda de la sala de control, y salgamos de aquí — determinaba, y todos, incluso Sean y Mel, parecían estar de acuerdo.

—¿Qué creen que será de los otros equipos? — preguntaba Mel con cautela, procurando no sonar grosera, para obtener respuesta.

—Si los Dobles son lo suficientemente listos, se quedarán dentro de ese auto para poder dormir — respondía Zack, mientras el resto subía en a los árboles con dificultad, para poder dormir un poco —. Es Jasmine quien me preocupa, luego de haber caído. Quizá debería ir a buscarla.

—¿Y arruinarnos el desafío por buscar a tu noviecita? —preguntaba Sean molesto, y subía al árbol con facilidad —. Considerando que es más lista y más atlética que tú, creo que estará bien.

—La partida de Sarah sí que te ha hecho insoportable…— intervenía Penny, recién despertando, aunque aún algo mareada.

—Sólo decía…— respondía finalmente el chico, antes de acomodarse para tomar una siesta.

 **Confesionario**

—¿Si extraño a Sarah? Claro que no, la tonta se fue por no cuidar sus espaldas…— bufaba Sean malhumorado —. Véanlo así: hemos estado juntos desde antes de nacer. Literalmente. Creo que está bien pasar tiempo separados. Es más, está perfecto — sonreía Sean, 'satisfecho' con lo que recién había dicho, sin embargo, un breve sollozo escapaba de sus labios, y molesto salía corriendo del confesionario

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Hey, ¿necesitas ayuda? — preguntaba Prince arriba del árbol a Sky, quien parecía tener dificultades a la hora de escalar el tronco.

—Honestamente…sí — suspiraba ella rendida, y el chico sonreía, ante la inusual respuesta de la chica.

El chico le ofrecía su mano, y ella lo abrazaba del cuello para que pudiera cargarla hasta una rama cercana a la suya, igual de gruesa y resistente.

—Gracias — sonreía ella tímidamente, mientras se acomodaba en su propia rama.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntaba el muchacho tranquilamente, y ella volteaba a verlo, un poco nerviosa, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

—Eh, no, gracias — sonreía la chica, para después cerrar los ojos y así intentar dormir.

—Estaré aquí, si lo necesitas, linda — le guiñaba el ojo el chico a la castaña, sin notar los intentos de ella por descansar.

—Gracias, Prince — respondía ella con ojos cerrados, y un tono monótono y algo nasal.

 **Confesionario**

—Él nunca se cansa, ¿verdad? — preguntaba Skyler incrédula, y luego sonreía.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¿Qué hacen todos? — preguntaba Penny, al observar al resto del equipo escalar los árboles.

—Tienes que dormir. Te ayudo — ofrecía Zack, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, y juntos, sin mucha dificultad, escalaban un tronco con ramas resistentes para ambos.

—Zack, no tienes que seguir siendo amable conmigo. Te lo dije esa noche y te lo repito: no guardaré tu sucio secreto de tu novia. No está bien — susurraba Penny en cuanto el chico se sentaba a su lado, y éste se mordía el labio inferior.

—¿No entiendes que si se lo dices la lastimarás?

—Sí, pero terminará aún más lastimada cuanto te vea a ti y a esa modelo de mala calidad pasear juntos, de la mano, en cubierta — susurraba ella, señalando con la vista a Mel, quien ya se encontraba dormida, en otro árbol unas ramas más abajo.

—No, eso no pasará. Ya aprendí la lección, jamás dejaría a Jasmine por Mel — aseguraba él firme, y la chica alzaba las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿Te diste cuenta de lo maldita y manipuladora que es las 24 horas del día? — preguntaba Penny en tono de burla, y Zack negaba con la cabeza.

—No. Es decir, Mel no es mala…me dijo que le gusto, y que por eso me besó. Pero sabe que fue un error porque tengo novia, por lo cual no se acercará más a mí de esa manera — explicaba el castaño tranquilo, y el rostro de Penny parecía descomponerse ante el comentario.

—¿En serio eres tan idiota? ¡Justo con eso te está manipulando! ¿Qué no lo ves? — preguntaba Penny sorprendida —. No le gustas, Zack. Te está utilizando para que hagas lo que ella quiera, cuando ella quiera. Ya logró que eliminaran a Ash, no esperes a darte cuenta justo cuando esté por eliminarte a ti.

—¿De nuevo con lo de Ash? — preguntaba frustrado, y luego suspiraba —. Mel no sería capaz de hacer eso, así que deja el tema. Pero por favor, te suplico que no le digas nada a Jas. El beso no significó nada, no tiene por qué enterarse.

—Escucha, Enderson: estoy muy cansada, por lo cual te lo diré una vez más. No voy a mentirle a tu novia. En cuanto salgamos de este lugar, iré con ella y le contaré todo. ¿De acuerdo? — finalizaba la chica firmemente, con enojo en sus ojos —. Porque, a diferencia de ti, nadie puede comprar mi silencio coqueteando conmigo.

Luego de eso, la chica volteaba la cabeza, y se recostaba sobre el tronco, cerrando sus ojos para poder dormir, mientras que Zack la observaba muy angustiado, suspiraba, y luego se disponía a hacer lo mismo.

* * *

 **A la Mañana Siguiente…**

* * *

 **Dobles**

La mayoría de los integrantes de los Dobles se encontraban aun en su vehículo, con las ventanas abiertas, y todos durmiendo, aún muy de mañana. Cierta figura encorvada se acercaba sigilosamente hacia ellos, procurando no hacer ruido, pero sin perder de vista a su singular presa…

—Mire, Mire…— llamaba el chico, asomándose lentamente por la ventana —. Mireya.

Sean llamaba a la chica en voz baja, quien se encontraba con su mentón recargado en el borde de la ventana, durmiendo plácidamente, provocando una sonrisa en Sean, al ver el brillo en su rostro.

—Mire… ¿te encuentras bien?

Apenas terminaba de decir esas palabras, cuando un golpe impactaba contra su rostro, y lo lanzaba directamente al suelo, adolorido. Pero el golpe no había sido por parte de la chica a la que intentaba despertar, sino por alguien más, detrás de ella.

—¿Fuiste tú, niño gótico? — bufaba Sean, limpiándose la tierra del rostro mientras se reincorporaba —. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

El chico dentro del auto reía sombríamente.

—Oh, no tienes ni la menor idea de quién soy…— susurraba malicioso, sorprendiendo a Sean, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera responder, Mireya se despertaba, estirando sus brazos.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntaba en un bostezo, y se tallaba sus ojos —. ¿Sean? ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntaba sorprendida, y en el fondo, feliz.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu agresivo amigo gótico? — bufaba Sean sobando su mandíbula, y un moretón comenzaba a formarse en ella.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucedió? — preguntaba ella preocupada, observando el rostro del chico.

—El bicho raro me golpeó — señalaba Sean a Kit, detrás de Mireya, quien lucía confundido.

—¿Es cierto, Kit? — preguntaba Mireya al muchacho, atenta a la respuesta de éste.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntaba el chico, luciendo muy confundido —. ¿Lo hice?

—¿Te quieres hacer la víctima? Por favor. ¿Ves a alguien más despierto? — preguntaba Sean de malhumor, lo que ponía de malas a Mire.

—Si Kit dice que no lo hizo, le creo — aseguraba ella, para sorpresa de Sean.

—Bueno, y si hubiera sido así, de verdad lo siento, viejo…— bufaba Kit, confundido con la situación, y Sean se confundía más al notar la sinceridad en la actitud del muchacho.

—Los góticos nunca inspiran confianza, Mire. Deberías alejarte de él…— sugería Sean, viendo con ojos entrecerrados al muchacho, incomodándolo.

—¿Quién te crees tú, sobre todas las personas, para hablarme de confianza, Sean? — preguntaba enojada la chica, despertando a Marcos.

—¿Acaso dijiste "Sean"? — preguntaba Marcos adormilado, buscando al chico con la mirada —. ¡Oye, Sean! ¡Tú, pedazo de…alcornoque! — gritaba Marcos, repentinamente olvidando cómo insultarlo, y de paso, despertando a Paula.

Tanto Mireya como Sean alzaban las cejas, sorprendidos de la actitud de chico.

—Vaya, ahora que tienes novia ya dejaste de ser un chico malo, ¿no? — reía Sean al observar la vergüenza del chico —. Uno menos del cual preocuparme.

—Demonios…

—¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a otra parte, eh, Sean? — preguntaba Mireya desafiante al rubio, quien perdía su sonrisa —. Mi equipo y yo tenemos un desafío que ganar.

—¿Dónde están los demás? — preguntaba Tamara agobiada, ya despierta.

—Bien — bufaba Sean molesto, dando media vuelta y alejándose del auto, con Mireya observándolo partir, triste.

 **Confesionario**

—Hey Sean, McLean… ¿quieren a un chico malo? Yo les daré a un chico malo — sonreía orgulloso Marcos.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¿A dónde vas, Marcos? — preguntaba Paula cuando su novio bajaba del auto con determinación.

—Espera, viejo. Tenemos que planear cómo lograremos encontrar a Randy, Selene y Math, y cómo ganaremos el desafío — le recordaba Kit, pero el chico hacía caso omiso.

—¿No Randy estaba escondido en esa roca? — preguntaba Paula, señalando.

—Sí, pero luego quiso ir al baño. Y de ahí, no hay rastro de él — respondía Mireya, captando la atención de Tamara.

—¿Qué? — preguntaba la pequeña rubia, intranquila.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Tamara? — preguntaba Kit con expresión comprensiva, y la chica le rehuía, gimiendo de tristeza, y confundiendo al muchacho.

—Oigan, mírenme, chicos. Soy un chico malo, rebelde, y destructor — intentaba llamar su atención Marcos, con un garrote de metal en la mano, y luego golpeaba el cofre del auto fuertemente.

Sin embargo, en vez de explotar – o cualquiera que fuera la reacción que Marcos esperaba – el auto se encendía, trayendo alegría al rostro de los Dobles.

—Genial, Marcos, ¡la reparaste! — se alegraba Paula, mientras Kit se pasaba al asiento del conductor.

—¿Lo hice? — preguntaba confundido, observando el resultado —. No, no…eso no era lo que quería que pasara.

—Cállate y súbete, bonachón. Es hora de ir a buscar esa sala de control, y pedir rescate — lo llamaba Mireya, y el chico con pesar se metía al vehículo.

 **Confesionario**

—¿Qué me sucede? ¿Qué problema tienes contra mí, universo? — preguntaba Marcos, mirando al techo.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

 **Camarógrafos**

—¿Hacia dónde ahora, Wade? — preguntaba Zack, mientras caminaba con el resto de su equipo, todos ya repuestos de energía.

—Realmente no estoy seguro…— se rascaba la cabeza el muchacho —. No es como si tuviéramos un mapa ni nada.

—¿McLean ni siquiera se dignó a darnos un mapa? — preguntaba Mel del peor humor de todos, con varios piquetes de mosco en sus piernas y brazos.

—Alguien no pasó una buena noche…—reía Bay en medio de Penny y Sky, también cómplices.

—Me alegra no haberme dormido en un árbol con frutos — señalaba sonriente Penny, observando a la pelirroja rascarse por todos lados.

—A mí me alegra el simple hecho de que le haya tocado a ella — señalaba Sky a carcajadas, y las amigas reían, bromeando entre sí, mientras que Mel les lanzaba una mirada venenosa.

—¡Muchachos! Increíblemente, creo que lo hayamos — señalaba Wade emocionado a algo más allá de unos árboles frondosos.

A unos 30 metros de distancia se hallaba lo que parecía ser una reja, y sobre ella se encontraba una gran caja metálica, de la cual salían varios cables, muchos de ellos subían luego a las torres eléctricas.

—¿En esa caja está el switch para reestablecer la electricidad? — preguntaba Sean escéptico, y Zack le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia.

—Tú. Deja de escaparte. A Mireya no le interesa, supéralo — le advertía, mientras que el rubio parecía guardarse sus insultos para después.

—Parece bastante fácil, ¿no? — preguntaba Bay, luciendo optimista —. Sólo tenemos que ir allá, activar el switch, y los animales volverán a sus jaulas, ¿no?

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera responder, un rugido ya conocido interrumpía la conversación entre los cinéfilos. Cuando todos volteaban, observaban con horror como no uno, ni dos, sino tres raptores caminaban frente a la caja de electricidad, casi como custodiándola.

El equipo completo se agachaba de inmediato para evitar ser vistos, temblando de miedo.

—¿Más dinosaurios? — preguntaba Mel y Wade le hacía una señal de silencio.

—Ellos no son como el tiranosaurio. Tienen sentidos más despiertos, y son mucho más veloces — explicaba con temor, mientras sus demás compañeros parecían asustarse cada vez más y más.

—¿Entonces qué haremos? — preguntaba Skyler en un susurro casi inaudible, y todos se ponían a pensar.

—¿Esperar a que se vayan?

—No parecen estar dispuestos a irse. Además, ¿quién sabe qué será de los otros equipos? Puede que ya nos lleven ventaja — retrucaba Penny, y todos seguían pensando.

—Si sirve de algo, los Dobles aún no encuentran a Selene, y el otro par de idiotas — informaba Sean y Penny rodaba los ojos.

—No sirve de nada.

—Entonces, ¿qué propones? — preguntaba el rubio de mal humor, y la chica miraba preocupada a su líder, quien pensaba contrarreloj.

—Penny y yo podemos ir en busca de la sala de control, no debe estar tan lejos — sugería Zack en voz baja —. Estando allá, sólo esperaremos a que ustedes logren activar la electricidad. En cuanto lo hagan, llamaremos y pediremos que nos saquen de aquí. Eso significa que ustedes tendrían que salir corriendo. ¿Les parece bien?

—No me gusta ser el chivo expiatorio, pero suena como el mejor plan — admitía Sky, y le daba un 'visto bueno' al líder.

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo — sonreía Prince, también dando su visto bueno, y Zack volteaba a ver a Penny.

—¿Lista para correr? — le preguntaba, y ella suspiraba.

—Me has dicho peores cosas — sonreía ella, y ambos iban de rodillas hasta cierto punto donde ya no eran visibles para los raptores, para así luego levantarse y correr en dirección opuesta.

El resto del equipo regresaba su vista hacia el camino a la caja de electricidad, aún custodiada por las criaturas.

—Esperen… ¿no eran tres raptores?

Pero sólo quedaban dos.

* * *

 **En el centro de visitantes**

* * *

—Veo que eres fan de la película — comentaba Penny, cuando ambos llegaban al centro de visitantes del parque, donde estaba el esqueleto de tiranosaurio rex tan famoso.

—Creía que tú también — respondía él con la vista en el camino, buscando entre las diferentes puertas —. Aquí dentro está el restaurante, la cocina, el vestíbulo…sólo tenemos que hallar el camino a la sala de control. No debe ser muy difícil.

La chica seguía observando alrededor suyo, en busca de la puerta a la que se refería Zack, cuando su expresión se transformaba en una de horror al ver a una figura en la puerta principal.

—Za-Zack — llamaba ella temblorosa —. Creo que tenemos compañía.

La chica señalaba a un feroz raptor que los miraba con ojos llenos de, eh, bueno…ferocidad, mientras lanzaba un rugido característico de su especie, lo que asustaba aún más a la pelinegra.

—¡Vámonos! — la tomaba de la muñeca Zack, y la llevaba a la primera puerta que encontraba.

Los chicos entraban a lo que era el área de comedor del parque, donde había un buffet ya instalado, aunque lo pasaban por alto y se dirigían a una puerta del fondo. Ésta nueva puerta resultaba ser la de la cocina, y el par de cinéfilos corría y cerraba la puerta tras suyo, intentando engañar al dinosaurio, mientras corrían al fondo y se escondían dentro de uno de los muebles metálicos.

—¡Zack, basta! — gritaba en un susurro Penny, cuando Zack la jaloneaba, para lograr que entrara junto con él en el mismo cajón.

Ambos chicos por fin entraban juntos, prácticamente el uno pegado contra el otro, escuchando y sintiendo sus respiraciones, sin capacidad de hablar por lo incómodos que estaban.

—Sólo para que lo sepas, esto no me agrada en lo absoluto — susurraba ella, con su oído atento a cualquier rastro del raptor.

—Bueno, no es como si fuera el mejor día de mi vida, tampoco — ironizaba el muchacho, igual de atento que Penny.

—Me refiero a tener que decirle a tu novia que le fuiste infiel — corregía ella, haciendo feroz énfasis en la última palabra, con voz rasposa.

—En primer lugar, no le fui infiel. Y en segundo, si estás tan incómoda, mejor no le digas nada — susurraba Zack, desafiante para con la chica de cabello azabache, quien resoplaba.

—El código de chicas me obliga hacerlo — admitía ella, no muy convencida con el término —. Es sólo que…no lo sé, creo que ella te ha cambiado. Para bien, me refiero.

El comentario atraía la atención de Zack, quien volteaba a verla a los ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No lo sé. Ya eres menos…bueno, menos patán, al que solías ser — confesaba ella, esbozando una media sonrisa —. Sigues siendo igual de idiota, pero al parecer eso ninguna mujer lo puede deshacer — bromeaba luego, provocando una ligera risa en el muchacho.

—Si obtuviera una moneda por cada vez que me llamas idiota, ya me habrías hecho millonario — bromeaba él, con la vista fija en la muchacha, quien era más baja que él, y ella correspondía a la risa.

—El punto es que te ha hecho mejor persona. Eso, o te tiene sometido, pero ambas posibilidades me agradan— admitía, y se mordía el labio antes de volver a hablar —. Pero me duele por ella. Me comenzaba a caer bien.

—La única razón por la que la odiabas era porque a mí me gustaba — bufaba el chico, y ella asentía con la cabeza —. Porque toda tu vida, la temporada pasada, giró en torno a mí.

—No te sientas tan importante — le recomendaba la chica, y él sólo reía.

Cuando la conversación acababa, ambos notaban algo en particular.

—¿Dónde está el raptor? — preguntaban Penny, y sigilosamente ambos salían de su escondite, y se asomaban por encima de la encimera.

La puerta de la cocina permanecía cerrada, y no había rastro del animal.

—¿A dónde se fue?

 **Camarógrafos**

—¿Qué hacemos? — preguntaba Bay nerviosa, observando de lejos a los raptores vagar cerca de la reja.

—Yo propongo a Skyler como el chivo expiatorio, que se sacrificará por el equipo, y será la carnada de los dinosaurios mientras Prince corre y activa la energía de nuevo — 'proponía' Mel de manera burlona, ganándose una mala mirada de parte del resto de las chicas.

—¿Y si me atacaran a mí también? — interrumpía Prince, luciendo genuinamente asustado.

—Uno menos en la competencia — respondía Sean tranquilamente, y Mel asentía.

Prince parecía meditarlo por unos segundos, para sorpresa de todos.

—Ni se te ocurra, viejo…— le aconsejaba Wade, pero el chico hacía oídos sordos, y volteaba a ver a Skyler.

—¿Qué tan buena eres escalando? — preguntaba, y la chica alzaba las cejas ante la propuesta.

* * *

—No sé qué tan buena idea sea esta…— admitía Sky, teniendo dificultad mientras pasaba de una rama a otra, con el resto de sus compañeros con los nervios de punta, observando desde abajo, escondidos.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Sky — aseguraba Prince, quien ya estaba en el otro lado —. Un par de ramas más, y estaremos frente a la reja.

—¿Y luego qué haremos? — preguntaba la chica, mientras lograba pasar a la rama, y Prince saltaba a la siguiente.

—Te cargaré desde aquí, abrirás la caja, y restaurarás la electricidad — explicaba él con naturalidad, y la chica abría los ojos como platos.

—¿Sabes cuánto peso? ¿Tienes fuerza? ¿Equilibrio? ¿Y si ambos caemos? — preguntaba la chica constantemente, deslizándose por la rama, y dando la vuelta al tronco.

—Soy un atleta. Estás en perfecto cuidado — le guiñaba un ojo, no sin antes mostrar sus brazos musculosos, y ella sólo rodaba los ojos.

—Buena forma de morir.

—¿Recuerdas cómo dijo Wade que debía ser el interruptor?

—El más grande de todos, como una palanca. Sólo la jalo hacia abajo, y listo. Energía para todos — recordaba las instrucciones la castaña, y se detenía con Prince, en la rama pegada a la reja.

—¿Lista para una onda de energía vital? — preguntaba el chico y hacía señas de 'cuernos' con sus dedos, como un rockero.

—¿Tienes alguna remota idea de lo que eso significa? — le preguntaba ella con seriedad, pero el chico negaba con la cabeza —. Lo imaginé.

Entonces Prince tomaba a la chica de los tobillos, y cuidadosamente la bajaba hasta que su cabeza estuviera frente a la caja.

—No hagas ningún ruido…— susurraba Prince, y la chica alzaba el pulgar.

Sky abría la caja con algo de dificultad, puesto que parecía ser muy vieja, y se encontraba dentro con varios interruptores de diferentes colores y tamaños. Pero en efecto, en la esquina inferior derecha se encontraba el más grande de todos, una especia de palanca, que sólo necesitaba ser subida para reanimar la electricidad.

La chica sin dudarlo tomaba la palanca, y la subía con fuerza. De inmediato se escuchaban muchos _clics_ , y la electricidad parecía correr por los cables. La chica sonreía ante el logro.

—¡Sí, lo hiciste Sky! — gritaba Prince a modo de celebración, y de inmediato se daba cuenta de su error, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El par de raptores volteaban arriba, en su dirección, y lanzaban sonidos como de serpiente. La cara de Sky se volvía blanca como el papel al tener casi cara a cara a las criaturas, a punto de saltar hacia ella para devorarla cuando algo las golpeaba en la cabeza.

—¡Hey, mamíferos extintos! ¡Aléjense de esos para nada inteligentes jóvenes y vengan hacia acá! — el grito efectivamente pertenecía a Wade, quien junto con Bay habían lanzado las piedras, y los raptores volteaban a su dirección.

—¡Corran, corran, corran, corran! — gritaba Sean y junto con Mel, Wade y Bay salían corriendo por donde Zack y Penny se habían marchado hace unos minutos.

Por la conmoción, Skyler y Prince caían proyectados al suelo, sin ninguna gracia. Ambos se estrellaban adoloridos, y duraban unos cuantos segundos en el suelo, incapaces de levantarse.

—¡Maldita sea! — gritaba Sky, sobando su espalda, rodando por el suelo.

—No fue buena idea…— sollozaba Prince, con la cabeza llena de tierra.

 **Microfonistas**

—Por aquí — guiaba Stephen a la líder, una vez que ambos llegaban al vestíbulo del parque, caminando al fondo, detrás del esqueleto de dinosaurio.

—Me sorprende tu memoria — admitía Jas, algo perdida dentro del lugar.

Mientras seguían caminando, un extraño ruido, parecido al de una corriente, inundaba el lugar, haciendo eco, y llamando la atención del par de cinéfilos.

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntaba Jasmine, a un Stephen que lucía muy concentrado.

—La electricidad. Muy probablemente estaba apagada, pero ya volvió — deducía el chico mientras conducía a su compañera a una puerta, un piso más abajo desde el vestíbulo.

Al abrirla, se encontraban en un cuarto repleto de ordenadores en escritorios, pantallas, teléfonos, entre otras cosas. Los ojos de Stephen brillaban ante tal vista.

—He aquí, la sala de control — decía, incluso sonando un poco emocionado, entrando seguido de la rubia.

—Caótico — observaba ella, nada interesada, a diferencia de Stephen —. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? ¿Sólo llamar al 911 y pedir rescate? — preguntaba, y el chico asentía.

—Quizá esté en marcación rápida. Básicamente, sólo tendremos que levantar el teléfono y…— explicaba el chico, cuando el rugido de un raptor lo interrumpía.

Para el terror de ambos, el animal los había seguido hasta la sala de control, y caminaba velozmente a la entrada. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de entrar, Jasmine corría, y azotaba la puerta contra el animal, poniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo encima para evitar que entrara.

—¡Llama a McLean! ¡Ahora! —gritaba la chica, batallando con la fuerza del raptor, que se veía ansioso por entrar.

Stephen corría hacia uno de los escritorios y tomaba el teléfono más cercano. Luego, marcaba el dígito '1', como explicaba el instructivo añadido, para pedir rescate.

—¿McLean? — preguntaba, en cuanto tenía acceso a la línea telefónica —. Sácanos de esta pesadilla.

La línea se cortaba tras las palabras del muchacho, y aunque por un momento parecía que no habían obtenido respuesta, unos segundos más tarde ambos se sorprendían cuando el raptor dejaba de poner resistencia. Un ruido hueco se escuchaba, y después la habitación se sumergía en completo silencio.

Jasmine, visiblemente confundida, dejaba de recargarse en la puerta, y la abría con cautela. El mismo raptor que los perseguía hace un rato ahora se encontraba tendido en el piso, completamente inmóvil.

—¿Se…apagó? — preguntaba la chica confundida, mientras ambos se acercaban a observar al supuesto 'animal'.

—Creo que sí — analizaba de cerca a la máquina el muchacho —. Deberíamos ir al vestíbulo.

 **Camarógrafos**

—¿QUÉ LES SUCEDIÓ? — preguntaba Mel molesta, llegando con el resto del equipo, cuando se encontraba con Zack y Penny en el vestíbulo del parque.

—¿Lograron pedir rescate? — preguntaba Wade, agitado luego de la acción.

—Oigan… ¿olvidan que nos viene persiguiendo un raptor? — preguntaba Sky incrédula, señalando detrás suyo, y Prince asentía con la cabeza.

—A nosotros también, por eso no logramos encontrar la sala de control. Pero luego simplemente desapareció — explicaba Penny, señalando al área de comida —. ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?

—Supongo que fue a perseguirnos a nosotros — llegaba Jasmine al lado de Stephen, desde el fondo, y Mel observaba con ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Espías! — señalaba la chica al par, quien arqueaba las cejas —. ¿Acaso seguían a Penny y Zack?

—De ser así, no hubiéramos encontrado la sala de control, ni hubiéramos pedido el rescate — bufaba Jas, viendo de mal modo a la pelirroja —. Creemos que nuestra llamada desactivó a todos los dinosaurios.

—¿Eso qué significa? —intervenía Bay, y todos se encogían de hombros.

—Significa que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ¡los Microfonistas ganan el desafío! — aparecía Austin, anunciando a los ganadores, y los rostros de ambos chicos se transformaban.

—¿Ganamos? ¿Al fin ganamos? — preguntaba Jasmine sorprendida, y Stephen asentía, conmocionado —. ¡Sí! — celebraba sonriente, abrazando al chico emocionada, mientras Zack observaba celoso.

—¿Perdimos? — preguntaba Sean luciendo algo confundido, al igual que el resto de su equipo —. ¿Contra ellos? — preguntaba de nuevo, señalando al par de Microfonistas, con Jasmine prácticamente estrangulando a su compañero geek.

—Hace mucho que no ganaba algo, o no estaría así asfixiándolo — señalaba Penny con media sonrisa, al observar el inusual comportamiento de la rubia.

—Ya era hora de que ganara — suspiraba Zack, orgulloso.

—Al menos no quedamos últimos…— comentaba Bay, mientras todos salían del vestíbulo, donde esperaba un helicóptero.

Desde dentro de la selva, surgía el automóvil de los Dobles, conducido por Kit, con el resto de sus integrantes agitados y acalorados.

—Oigan… ¿qué? — preguntaba Paula, observando al resto —. ¿Perdimos?

—¿El equipo de Selene perdió? — preguntaba Mel, luciendo ligeramente sorprendida, y luego sonreía triunfante —. ¡Sí!

—Esperen… ¿a dónde van? — preguntaba Marcos, observando a Santana y Alexa, las 'co-anfitrionas', en el helicóptero.

—Regresaremos al barco. Pero antes de que vuelvan con nosotros, deberían ir en busca de sus otros integrantes. Los esqueletos de concursantes no se encuentran solos — les avisaba Austin, riéndose.

—¿Esqueletos? — preguntaba Tamara horrorizada, y Mireya se daba un golpe en la frente.

—¿Ah, sí, McLean? ¿Quieres meterte con mi equipo? — preguntaba Marcos con pose desafiante —. ¡No lo permitiré, viejo!

El chico sacaba de su manga una bengala de rescate que había encontrado dentro del auto. La encendía, y la lanzaba en dirección al helicóptero, mientras el resto contemplaba sorprendido. Sin embargo, en vez de proyectarse contra él, le daba a pterodáctilo que estaba por atacar a Austin, y lo dejaba prácticamente muerto.

—Vaya, Marcos. Nunca había visto una acción tan heroica. Solo por eso, ¡dejaré que utilices mi súper jacuzzi de lujo durante 10 minutos el día de hoy! — lo felicitaba Austin con una risa, y la cara del chico se transformaba al ver su suerte.

—Buena lanzada, Superman — felicitaba Sky de lejos al chico, quien se golpeaba la frente.

 **Confesionario**

—¡Esto no puede estar pasándome! — gritaba Marcos al borde de la locura, jalándose mechones de cabello —. ¿Por qué todos creen que ya no soy el chico malo de antes? ¿Qué? ¿Sólo porque salgo con Paula, la niña buena, significa que voy a dejar de ser quién soy? ¡Pues les diré algo! Haré la cosa más malvada, que sólo un verdadero chico malo podría siquiera imaginar, para demostrar que no he cambiado, y soy el mismo de antes. ¡Ya lo verán! — juraba luciendo furioso, provocando miedo.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

 **En el Barco…**

—Hey…— se acercaba Zack dudoso a cierta rubia que se encontraba tomando el sol en bikini, en cubierta.

Jasmine alzaba la cabeza, y observaba al muchacho acercarse, tímido, y ruborizado ante la apariencia de su novia. La chica esbozaba una media sonrisa, mientras se levantaba del camastro.

—Hey — saludaba, cuando por fin el chico estaba a un metro de distancia —. ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo solo…quería felicitarte. Me alegra que tu equipo haya ganado el desafío — le decía, y la rubia sonreía ante el comentario, aunque lucía igualmente confundida —. Y, bueno, también quería pedirte perdón.

La expresión fácil de la rubia era de sorpresa, alzando las cejas ante el comentario de su novio.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo el asunto de Mel. Tienes razón, quizá no quiera ser sólo mi amiga, después de todo. — Explicaba el muchacho, rascándose la nunca, y acercándose aún más a su novia —. Lamento no haberte creído, y haberte dado por sentado. De verdad, nunca debí haber puesto la opinión de alguien más sobre la tuya. Perdóname.

La chica sonreía cálidamente, y terminaba con los centímetros de separación entre ambos al plantarle un corto y tierno beso en los labios, para luego abrazarlo, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—Claro que te perdono, Zack. Te quiero demasiado — respondía ella, tranquila, envuelta en el calor del muchacho, quien la abrazaba de vuelta, impresionado de lo que sucedía —. Y no me gusta que estemos peleados. Te extraño mucho.

El chico reía brevemente, ante la inusual muestra de afecto por parte de su novia, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—También te extrañé.

Sin embargo, algo parecía captar la atención de Jas, cuando ella se separaba del muchacho y lo observaba de manera analítica, como si algo todavía no le cuadrara.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? — preguntaba, aún con sus brazos abrazando el tronco de Zack —. De lo de Mel.

—Penny me hizo entrar en razón — respondía el castaño tras unos cuantos segundos, y la chica miraba asombrada ante tal declaración —. También me sorprendí.

El chico se mordía el labio, intentando no verse nervioso, mientras esperaba a la reacción de la rubia. Tras unos segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad, la chica simplemente sonrió, y se acercó para besar al joven, quien, aliviado, le respondía.

No muy lejos de ellos, en la salida hacia cubierta, cierta figura femenina los observaba de brazos cruzados, mientras la pareja se reconciliaba. Otra fémina se acercaba por detrás de la primera, observando con ojos maliciosos, preparada para hacer su siguiente movimiento.

—Gran pareja, ¿no? — preguntaba Mel desde atrás de la chica, señalando a Zack y Jas —. Parece que simplemente nada los puede separar. Ni siquiera luego de que hayas revelado el sucio secreto de Zack.

Penny seguía observando de lejos a la feliz pareja, que ahora se encontraba en el borde de la cubierta, besándose y abrazándose.

—Decidí no decirle nada a Jasmine al respecto —admitía la chica con seriedad, sin despegar la vista de sus compañeros de la primera temporada —. Jas no merece eso.

—¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? Porque, bueno, eso implicaría dejar que el chico que amas esté con otra chica que no eres tú — intentaba persuadirla la pelirroja, y ante el comentario, Penny fruncía el ceño, volteando a ver a Mel.

—No estoy enamorada de Zack. Eso es lo más alejado a la realidad que he escuchado — admitía la chica, sinceramente sorprendida ante el comentario de Mel, quien parecía entonces confundirse.

—¿No pensabas contárselo todo a Jasmine para así poder deshacerte de ella y de mí con un solo movimiento? — preguntaba, realmente queriendo saber la respuesta, no sólo para manipularla.

—No, no soy como tú — bufaba Penny, lo que simplemente confundía a Mel aún más —. Precisamente porque no quiero que terminen es la razón por la cual no le contaré tu sucio secreto. Pero yo no recomendaría alardear, ya que creo que has dejado de ser la mano derecha de Zack, si me lo preguntas a mí.

Mel no respondía a la agresión, sino que se dedicaba a observar detenidamente a la chica, incluso avanzando al lado de ella, y poder analizarla detenidamente.

—¿De verdad? — preguntaba tras un minuto de completo silencio, y hacía estallar los nervios de Penny.

—¡Sí, Mel, hablo enserio! — gritaba molesta, y dirigía su mirada enojada hacia la pelirroja —. No creas que me engañas, Mel. Sé cuál es ese juego tuyo, de manipular al resto para que hagan lo que te plazca, y cuando no sirvan más, los eliminas. He tratado con chicas así antes, no es nada nuevo. Pero ya que estamos en eso, ¿por qué no mejor discutimos acerca de la eliminación, o mejor dicho sabotaje, de Ash? — la enfrentaba cara a cara, luciendo más que enojada, pero el rostro de Mel no revelaba nada más que confusión.

—¿De qué hablas? — preguntaba Mel, interesada en escuchar lo que Penny tenía que decir, pero la pelinegra resoplaba ante la pregunta, y luego emitía una risa amarga.

—¿Por qué sigues fingiendo? Sé perfectamente que fuiste tú la culpable de la eliminación de Ash — le reclamaba la chica, y Mel, luciendo genuinamente confundida, la escuchaba con atención —. No fue una eliminación justa, sino que no sé cómo, pero tú la saboteaste y provocaste que lo eliminaran a él. Y sé que eso fue una especia de venganza para mí por intentar exponerte frente a Zack, pero, ¿Por qué no eliminarme a mí? ¿Por qué tuviste que eliminar a Ash? A la única persona que me entendía, y con quien podía ser yo misma. ¿No hubiera sido mejor eliminarme a mí para no tener que verme más, y no pasar más tiempo al lado de Zack diciéndole lo malvada que eres? Porque realmente, yo no creo…— hablaba y hablaba la chica, con Mel poniendo atención a cada palabra que ella decía.

La expresión de Mel dejaba en claro lo mucho que su cerebro trabajaba por comprender la situación, y conforme Penny seguía hablando, algo parecía ser más y más claro para la chica. La pelirroja volteaba hacia donde se encontraban Zack y Jasmine, mientras algo dentro de su cabeza parecía hacer 'clic', a juzgar por su expresión.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Mel? — preguntaba Penny, interrumpiendo su discurso, aunque Mel no le volvía a dirigir la mirada.

—Sí, te estoy escuchando — finalizaba Mel con una sonrisa maliciosa, antes de regresar al fondo del barco, desapareciendo de cubierta, dejando a Penny desconcertada.

—"Atención, cinéfilos: Todos los equipos serán requeridos en la ceremonia de eliminación. Todos los equipos serán requeridos en la ceremonia de eliminación — anunciaba Santana por el altoparlante.

 **Ceremonia de Eliminación**

—¿Por qué nos necesitas a todos aquí, McLean? — preguntaba Sean, de mal humor, observando de lejos como Kit y Mireya platicaban —. A menos de que sea una pérdida grupal, no quiero saberlo.

—Todo a su tiempo, nada querido Sean — respondía Austin, con las estrellas en su mano —. El día de hoy es un día memorable, ya que finalmente los Microfonistas ganaron, y finalmente los Dobles perdieron — anunciaba el conductor, y Jas sonreía ante el comentario, mientras que Selene bufaba, del peor humor.

—Un equipo de rescate hubiera sido de mucha ayuda, McLean — prácticamente escupía las palabras Selene, furiosa, y detrás, Paula y Mireya reían.

—Solo pensar el equipo perdió por culpa de ella me hace sentir mucho mejor — carcajeaba Mireya, observando a la chica prácticamente sacar humo por las orejas.

— No se envían equipos de rescate para buscar a personas reemplazables. Es la regla de oro — aseguraba Austin como si fuera lo obvio y algunos sólo rodaban los ojos ante el comentario —. Pero en fin, pasando a cosas mucho más importantes…la eliminación. Como ya hemos mencionado, los Dobles son los perdedores en ésta noche. Su equipo ha votado ésta noche, y es momento de anunciar la impactante eliminación.

—Creo que todos sabemos quién se va hoy…— susurraba Mireya a su mejor amiga, y ambas volteaban a ver a Selene, quién sentía la mirada punzante de ambas, por lo que volteaba a verlas con rencor.

—Ya lo veremos…

—Entonces, Empecemos. Estrella de la Fama para Mireya, Kit, Marcos…— comenzaba, lanzando las estrellas a los tres concursantes, quiénes la atrapaban ágilmente —. Tamara, Mathias…— entregaba nuevamente, mientras Paula esperaba ansiosa su estrella — Randy…

Cuando el geek atrapaba torpemente su estrella, los ojos de Paula se abrían como platos al notarse como una de las dos últimas, al lado de su antagónica líder.

—Impresionante elección de votos, Dobles…— comentaba McLean, sonriente ante la posibilidad de drama —. Selene, la malvada pero sexy líder del equipo, que ha abusado de todos ustedes a lo largo de toda la competencia. Y Paula, la adorable finalista de la temporada pasada, tierna y amable con todo el mundo, lo cual simplemente no termino de comprender — explicaba Austin con suspenso, ganándose una mirada ofendida por parte de la recién mencionada.

—Vamos, McLean, todos sabemos cómo terminará esto. Simplemente despide a la idiota — bufaba Mireya cansada, y McLean sólo reía.

—Cómo tú digas, Mireya. La última estrella de la fama es para…— estaba por anunciar Austin, creando suspenso, mientras que el par de chicas lo observaban nerviosas — ¿quién lo diría? Es para Selene. Paula, casi lamento decirlo…después de todo, fuiste la finalista la temporada pasada. En fin, quedas fuera. Hora de despedirse.

Todo el mundo observaba atónito: los Dobles, Camarógrafos y Microfonistas, mientras la cara de Paula parecía descomponerse con cada segundo que pasaba, y Selene sonreía aliviada y triunfante.

—¿Qué? — preguntaba Paula, tras unos segundos de silencio de su parte —. ¿Me…eliminaron?

—¡Eso es imposible! ¿Por qué votaríamos por ella? — preguntaba Mireya, levantándose de su asiento, increíblemente molesta —. Ella no arruinó el desafío, ¡debe ser un error!

—No, no hay error, Mireya. Según los votos, Paula tuvo 5 votos, mientras que Selene tuvo tres — aclaraba McLean, lo cual dejaba confundida a la chica.

—¿Votaste por mi mejor amiga? — le preguntaba dolida a Kit, quien negaba con la cabeza.

—No tendría por qué…— admitía el chico, igual de confundido con la situación.

—Creo que no estas considerando todas las variables, Mire…— interrumpía Selene, con veneno en cada una de sus palabras —. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hermano?

La chica parecía dudar, pero cuando ella y Paula volteaban en dirección a Marcos, el chico se levantaba de su asiento con expresión casi de emoción.

—¿Lo ven? Hice lo más malvado que se me ocurrió — señalaba entusiasta, frente a todos los cinéfilos —. ¡Sigo siendo el villano que todos conocen! No he cambiado idiotas, ¿lo ven?

—¿Cambiaste los votos y provocaste mi eliminación sólo para probar que eras un chico malo? — preguntaba Paula, lentamente llenándose de ira, acercándose a su novio, quien no parecía captar su molestia.

—No…convencí a Selene de que te eliminara para que así ella durara más en la competencia. Ella se encargó de convencer a otros más. ¿No es algo verdaderamente ingenioso? — preguntaba, de repente con el tono arrogante que tanto solía caracterizarlo, lo que provocaba el enfado aún más grande de Paula.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? — preguntaba ella furiosa, y el chico repentinamente perdía su sonrisa —. Soy tu novia, Marcos…creí que nos queríamos. Pero, ¿traicionarme así? ¿De esta manera? ¿Acaso no hay una gota de afecto en tu pequeño corazón?

El chico volvía a su expresión arrogante, y reía malévolamente.

—Vamos, todos saben que ninguna chica puede contra Marcos, el chico malo. No porque salga contigo significa que deje de ser quien soy. Tú no me cambias, preciosa…lamento si alguna vez creíste que podrías hacerlo — explicaba, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo, mientras que cada palabra que decía lastimaba más y más a Paula.

En cuanto el muchacho terminaba de alardear, la chica no dudaba en pegarle tremendo cachetazo, a lo cual todos los presentes reaccionaban con expresión adolorida, mientras que Marcos lucía genuinamente asombrado.

—Lo que lamento es creer alguna vez que valías la pena — corregía ella, con ojos llorosos, observando al muchacho con rencor —. No te preocupes porque nuestra relación vaya a cambiar quien eres en un futuro, porque ya no existe. Terminamos, Marcos.

La expresión del chico cambiaba, luciendo más bien dolido por las palabras de la chica, casi sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Felicidades, conseguiste lo que querías. Eres un chico malo, rebelde, que nadie puede dominar, soltero, y seguirás en la competencia, mientras que yo no — enumeraba la chica, limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas —. No quiero volver a verte ni hablarte nunca más.

Con esto, la chica daba media vuelta, alejándose del chico, quien ahora sólo se encontraba parado en medio, ante las miradas reprobatorias de la mayoría, sin creer lo que recién había sucedido.

—No…no quiero creerlo — susurraba Mireya, cuando su mejor amiga se acercaba a despedirse —. Te voy a extrañar muchísimo. Y no tienes ni idea de cuánto lo siento — susurraba, y se apresuraba a abrazarla, al borde de las lágrimas, mientras que Paula lucía triste.

—Intenta ganar, ¿sí? — le pedía Paula, incapaz de hablar mucho más, cuando ambos se separaban, y se miraban la una a la otra, al borde de las lágrimas —. Hazlo por ambas. Créeme, no es tan difícil — bromeaba la chica, y Mireya asentía.

—¡No te vayas! — le gritaba Zack, y junto con Jasmine corría a abrazar a la chica —. Te extrañaré, Paula. Sabes que siempre me agradaste — le decía, cuando los tres se fundían en un abrazo.

—Claro que sí, gran ganador. También los extrañaré — respondía la chica, desanimada, y el par se despedía —. Nos vemos pronto — decía finalmente, antes de subirse al pequeño bote que la llevaría a la isla de los perdedores, alejándose para siempre de la competencia.

—Bueno…aunque parece ser suficiente drama por el día de hoy, tal día no ha terminado. Tomen su lugar, todos…sobretodo tú, Marcos — pedía McLean, y todos obedecían, pero proporcionándole al recién mencionado miradas constantes de odio.

—¿Qué…qué les sucede? — preguntaba el chico molesto, mientras que la gran mayoría no dejaba de verlo mal, sin dirigirle la palabra —. ¿Algún problema? — preguntaba aún más enojado, pero seguía siendo ignorado.

—Bienvenido a la nómina — le guiñaba un ojo Sean, desde el lado de su equipo.

—Hora de anunciar el segundo acontecimiento más inesperado de la noche — interrumpía McLean, y todos observaban atentos —. Como saben, los Microfonistas ganaron el desafío de hoy, y como recompensa, pasaran los próximos días en Primera Clase, además de recibir a masajistas — anunciaba, y el par sonreía cómplices —. Pero también deben saber que, a partir del día de hoy, el equipo de los Microfonistas queda disuelto. Y ante la reciente eliminación de Paula, me parece adecuado enviar a ambos al equipo de los Dobles.

—¿Qué? — preguntaban Jas, Stephen y Zack al unísono.

—¿Por qué no envías a uno a mi equipo? Suena más justo — intervenía Zack, algo celoso.

—Porque a los Dobles les hacen falta dos integrantes, y a ti sólo uno, en comparación al inicio de la competencia. ¿Claro ahora? — preguntaba, y el chico bufaba —. Felicidades, se han convertido en los nuevos Dobles.

—¿No tenemos opinión en esto? — preguntaba Jas, y el anfitrión negaba con la cabeza.

—La idea no me agrada en lo absoluto…—opinaba Selene, observando meticulosamente de arriba abajo a ambos chicos.

—Finalmente…otros no-idiotas con quien convivir — decía Mireya, desanimada, ignorando por completo a su hermano.

—Supongo que está bien…al menos seguimos juntos, ¿no? — preguntaba Jas a su compañero, quien asentía calmo.

—Seguimos juntos — repetía, convencido.

—Bueno, sin nada más que anunciar, hora de dormir…nos espera un nuevo día. Quizá a Marcos no, pero al resto sí — ordenaba McLean, y todos se dirigían a dormir, con Marcos al último, luciendo dudoso al respecto.

—Me alegra que sigamos juntos — se acercaba Jas a Stephen, cuando éste se dirigía a la Tercera Clase —. No sé qué haría sin ti. Eres el mejor compañero de todos…y el más fuerte, sin duda, si lograste llegar tan lejos.

—No hay nada que agradecer, ni adular — negaba con la cabeza el muchacho —. Sólo soy un simple geek.

 **Confesionario**

—Aunque, basándonos en la experiencia, creo que 'simple' no sería la palabra que mejor me define — hablaba el pelirrojo ante la cámara, luciendo serio, decidido —. Hagamos un recuento, ¿sí? Un chico con problemas de control de ira, que 'repentinamente' se molestaba constantemente. Un patético fanático que 'cayó' por si solo del automóvil. Un pequeño depravado sexual increíblemente irritable…ni siquiera necesita explicación. Una entrometida entusiasta que 'hizo mal el nudo', y ocasionó que perdiéramos. Un coreano enamorado que cayó en la perdición por sí mismo…sí, claro — reía ante lo último, de manera irónica —. Una loca de atar que simplemente era insoportable, y por último, una gemela malvada que 'accidentalmente' contrajo una extraña fiebre en trasatlántico — finalizaba, y luego sonreía con un matiz ponzoñoso —. Sí, creo que después de todo, Jasmine tiene razón. Fui el competidor más fuerte en el equipo de los Microfonistas, y será lo mismo ahora que estoy con los Dobles. Uno a uno, todos irán cayendo, de una manera tan caótica y espontánea que nunca llegaran a siquiera pensar que fue culpa de alguien más. Poco a poco, todos se darán cuenta, incluida Jasmine, de que no es bueno subestimar a un simple geek. Porque, escúchenme bien, todos, tarde o temprano, comprenderán la única realidad de esta temporada: — decía el muchacho, serio, desafiante, mientras se acercaba más a la cámara — Yo seré el ganador del millón de dólares.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Estúpidos baños de tercera clase…oh, sí, lo olvidaba. Nuestro baño es el Confesionario — bufaba Sean muy de noche, molesto caminando entre los pasillos, dirigiéndose al baño —. Podríamos simplemente demandar al patético programa…

Antes de que el chico llegara a abrir la puerta, observaba como una figura sigilosa se acercaba, y el rubio se escondía en la esquina, al observar a la lúgubre figura entrar al baño/confesionario.

 **Confesionario**

—Finalmente, ese idiota nerd de cabeza pelirroja había tardado demasiado — reía Kit de manera despiadada, dirigiéndole a la cámara una mirada malvada —. Para mi provecho, la inútil de Mireya aún no se da cuenta de mi otra 'identidad'. Aunque quizá era de esperarse, basándonos en sus pobre decisiones de vida…— reía estruendosamente el muchacho —. Es bueno aprovechar esta doble naturaleza, así qaue, ¿por qué no comenzar ahora? Tengo planes para cada uno de esos cinéfilos, y serán aún peores si quieren meter en mi camino. Pero no duden en que ganaré el premio mayor, cueste lo que cueste — aseguraba seriamente, aunque luego acompañaba a su amenaza con una risa malévola.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Así que...Doble personalidad, ¿eh? — se preguntaba Sean sigilosamente, pegado a la puerta del confesionario, para luego salir corriendo antes de que Kit saliera del lugar —. Mi suerte no podría ser mejor…

—Vaya…sí que una temporada desopilante y cardiaca, ¿no lo creen? — preguntaba Austin desde la sala de control, comiendo palomitas junto a las coanfitrionas —. No olviden sintonizarnos, ahora que la competencia está más dramática que nunca, y nuevos villanos salen a la luz. ¿Cuál será el próximo destino? No olviden sintonizarnos la próxima vez en ¡Total Drama Hollywood Challenge!

* * *

 **Basado en: Jurassic Park (1993)**

 **Equipo Ganador: Microfonistas**

 **Equipo Perdedor: Dobles**

 **Eliminado/a: Paula**

* * *

 **Equipos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dobles**

Kit

Marcos

Mathias

Mireya

Randy

Selene

Tamara

Jasmine

Stephen

.

.

.

 **Camarógrafos**

Bay

Mel

Penny

Prince

Sean

Sky

Wade

Zack

* * *

 **¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Bueno, vayamos por partes.**

 **Primero: perdón por tardar de nuevo, simplemente no terminaba cada día que me disponía a hacerlo.**

 **Segundo: ¿La eliminación? ¿Sorprendente? ¿Por qué Paula? ¿Qué tiene Marcos en el cerebro? ¿Cómo afectará a los demás?**

 **Tercero: Las revelaciones de los últimos dos cinéfilos. ¿Sorprendentes o nah? ¿Inesperadas? Este tema me interesa mucho, POR FAVOR, denme su opinión. Me parece que el show es cada vez más dramático…**

 **Cuarto: ¿Cuándo volveré actualizar? No prometo nada, pero ahorita ando muy inspirada y metódica, quizá pronto…ya está todo planeado hasta la fusión (huehuehue).**

 **Quinto: ¿Dónde están sus reviews? ¡Los necesito! Son la gasolina para esta historia (no para incendiarla, sino para echarla a andar). Además, me gusta leer sus opiniones, comentarios, peticiones, gustos, parejas canon, parejas crack, teorías o sospechas, etc.**

 **Sexto: ¿Qué creen que descubrió Mel?**

 **En fin, no se me ocurre nada más por el momento. No lo olviden, Más reviews, MENOS tiempo esperando jajajaja es triste la vida universitaria.**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto! Feliz Año Nuevo, les deseo lo mejor.**

 **-Santy' B.**

* * *

 **FUNFACT #10: El desarrollo de Paula fue complejo para mi, ya que no sabía si volverla una experta en deportes o super talentosa al final de la temporada…pero me pareció más realista dejarla quedar en segundo lugar aún con las carencias que tenía, sin ninguna nueva habilidad. Ella siempre fue especial jaja.**


	14. Aquella Película de Boxeo

**Bienvenidos sean todos a una nueva etapa del fic. Por favor, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Aquella Película de Boxeo**

 **Confesionario**

— Bueno, siendo honesta, — hablaba Bay ante la cámara, calma — nunca había sentido tanta tensión aquí.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

Tanto los Dobles como los Camarógrafos se encontraban amontonados en la tercera clase, cada uno con una expresión en particular. Los Camarógrafos se encontraban dispersos, luciendo bastante incómodos, mirando de un lado al otro, sin ganas de hablar. Por otro lado, los Dobles tenían más bien expresiones molestas, la mayoría del equipo dirigiéndole miradas de odio a un chico en particular.

—Así que…la tercera clase apesta, ¿no? — hablaba Marcos, a nadie en particular, algo desconcertado con la actitud del resto de sus compañeros.

—Dímelo tú— bufaba Zack a su lado, visiblemente cansado, y el otro chico lucía molesto.

 **Confesionario**

—Vamos… ¿incluso Zack? ¿Por qué de repente todos se molestan conmigo? Si no hice algo que ellos no hubieran hecho — bufaba Marcos, cruzado de brazos —. Además, de todas las personas en esta estúpida competencia, era yo quien quería más a Paula, eh… ¿De qué se quejan? ¿Quién cree que la está pasando peor? – comentaba, y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, sus pupilas se dilataban —. Es decir, eh, sí, como sea.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Todo mi ser está cargado de odio…y hacia mi propio hermano — susurraba Mireya con los ojos entrecerrados, viendo seriamente a su hermano desde lejos, al lado de un Kit que parecía estar dormido.

—No creo que esa sea la mejor idea…— susurraba el chico, de brazos cruzados, todavía en el primer sueño.

—Odio cuando tienes la razón, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto? — suspiraba la chica frustrada, pero luego esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no deberías pensar así de mí — suspiraba el muchacho, sin abrir los ojos, visiblemente cansado e incómodo por la conversación

—Sólo digo lo que veo…— respondía ella tranquilamente —. Pero, te dejaré descansar…puedes dormir en paz.

El chico parecía no inmutarse, sino que seguía recostado sobre la pared, en espera de llegar al quinto sueño. Tras un par de minutos, un ser rubio se sentaba al otro lado de la chica, muy de cerca.

—Hola, Mire…— se acercaba Sean seductor, tomando a la chica de la mano, quien por un segundo miraba enternecida al chico, pero al otro se zafaba de su agarre y le daba un manotazo.

—¿No tienes otro lugar a donde ir? ¿Otro donde puedas ser libremente patético? — bufaba ella molesta, y él hacía una mueca.

—Preciosa, estamos en la tercera clase…no conozco otro lugar más patético, pero puede sugerir alguno — señalaba el chico a su alrededor, y ella se mordía el labio —. Por más que me gustaría pasar este tiempo seduciéndote y, acariciándote…— susurraba el chico, mientras lentamente pasaba su dedo por el rostro de Mireya, lo que la hacía temblar — tenemos algo muy importante de qué hablar.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Cuánto extrañas a tu patética hermana? ¿O todas las cosas que llegaste a hacer con Carly mientras estuvo en el juego? ¿O cómo planeas eliminar al resto de la competencia ahora? — hablaba ella rápidamente, dejando al chico visiblemente irritado, quien se mordía el labio, reprimiendo algunas palabras.

—No. En realidad, hablo de tu amiguito — hablaba en un tono de voz más bajo, señalando a Kit —. Me duele mucho tener que decirte esto…bueno, la verdad no. Pero debes saber que él es un patán doble cara.

—¿Patán doble cara? ¿Hablas en serio? — reía ella amargamente, y luego lo miraba malhumorada —. Tú, de todas las personas… ¿acusas a Kit de eso? — preguntaba ella irónica, y el chico se daba una palmada en el rostro.

—Me refiero a que tu estúpido amigo no es quien crees que es. Es, bueno, ya sabes… _malvado_ — decía esto último el chico confundido con sus propias palabras, y ella lo miraba incrédula.

—Sean, vamos…— estaba por reprenderlo Mireya, mas era interrumpida.

—Sean…¿qué haces hablando con los perdedores? — interrumpía Mel de mala gana, observando al par platicador con un odio particular.

—Mira quien habla…— bufaba Randy, sentado entre Tamara y Kit, luciendo algo nervioso.

—Definitivamente no el equipo que quedó en último lugar en el desafío pasado, y eliminó a su competidora más querida, además de finalista de la temporada pasada, por el estúpido complot de su patético novio — retrucaba Mel, y todos los presentes volteaban en dirección a Marcos, quien estaba sentado solo, alejado del resto.

—¿Ahora eso es mi culpa? — bufaba el chico, intentando sonar 'malvado', pero todos lo ignoraban.

—Perfecto — susurraba Selene llena de cólera, y Math temía por su vida.

—Mejor…dejemos el tema — finalizaba Math, y Sean volvía a su asiento de mala gana.

—Zack…— llamaba Mel al muchacho con voz melodiosa —. Necesito preguntarte algo.

—Sí, dime — respondía el chico, algo inseguro.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que Penny no le revelara a Jas, ya sabes, lo nuestro? — susurraba ella seductora, poniendo al chico incómodo, quien le dirigía una mirada de reojo a Penny, quien dormía más alejada del grupo.

—Ella misma decidió no hacerlo. No tuve que convencerla de nada — respondió el chico, y Mel analizaba sus palabras.

—Interesante — susurraba ella, y luego dirigía su mirada al chico, y acariciaba el cuello de su playera —. Porque me sentiría terrible si tú y tu novio tuvieran problemas por mi culpa — le susurraba al oído, tan cerca que el chico sentía su respiración.

Entonces podía ver como, lejos de él, Penny se despertaba perezosamente, y su atención se posaba completamente en ella.

—Eh, sí…Escucha, tengo que irme — respondía él sin interés, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la pelinegra, lo cual no hacía más que irritar a Mel.

 **Confesionario**

—Al principio creí que Zack sería sólo un estúpido adolescente hormonal, al que no le molestaría engañar a su novia con alguien evidentemente superior en todos los sentidos — confesaba Mel molesta, y de brazos cruzados —. Pero resulta que sí hay algo de moral dentro de esa cabeza hueca, y eso me molesta. Desde que lo besé se la pasa evitándome y en cambio, se la pasa todo el tiempo persiguiendo a la idiota de Penny — bufaba cada vez más molesta, tronando sus nudillos —. Pero creo que tengo la solución perfecta: sé de un par secretos que Zack guarda en el fondo de su sucia conciencia, y estoy segura de que, si alguien llega a divulgarlos, ellos destrozarán la relación de él tanto con Jasmine…como con Penny — sonreía al decir esto último, notablemente más tranquila.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

 **Microfonistas**

—No creo poder dejar la primera clase nunca más…— suspiraba Jasmine completamente relajada en una cama de masajes —. ¿De verdad no deseas un masaje? — le preguntaba a Stephen, quien se encontraba observándola en la puerta de la habitación.

—No me siento cómodo con el contacto humano, pero gracias — respondía el chico, viendo prácticamente asqueado a la masajista —. Y en cuanto a la primera clase, no creo que tengas de qué preocuparte. Estadísticamente, los Dobles son los que han ganado más desafíos, lo que básicamente nos asegura que pasaremos más tiempo en primera clase que los Camarógrafos.

—Eso era antes de que su equipo estuviera infestado de traiciones y tensión. Pero luego de lo que hizo el idiota de Marcos, seguramente todo será un caos. Serán todos contra él, o peor, los viejos campistas contra los nuevos cinéfilos. — temblaba la chica ante el pensamiento, y dejaba a Stephen analizando.

—Bueno, al menos…estamos juntos — le recordaba el chico, firme, pero a la vez inseguro de la reacción de la chica, tanteando el terreno cuidadosamente con sus palabras.

La masajista finalizaba, y se retiraba de la habitación. Jasmine se levantaba, envolviéndose su atlético cuerpo con una toalla, y caminaba hacia el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

—Y así será hasta el final — sonreía la chica y palmeaba el hombro del muchacho —. Después de todo, seguimos en el mismo equipo.

—Definitivamente — asentía Stephen, y veía a la chica partir a su habitación.

 **Confesionario**

—Considerando las circunstancias, parece ser que Jasmine es mi boleto hasta la gran final — explicaba Stephen serio a la cámara —. Por lo cual, me conviene mantenerla cerca si quiero permanecer en la competencia, incluso si implica que me considere su "amigo".

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—"Bienvenidos, cinéfilos, a su próximo desafío" — anunciaba Austin por el altoparlante, y los chicos en tercera clase se miraban confundidos.

—Pero si ni siquiera hemos aterri…— hablaba Bay, cuando el suelo se abría por debajo de ellos y todos caían al aire libre —. …ZADO.

—No, otra vez, ¡no! — gritaba Zack, muerto de miedo, viendo al mar debajo de él, y Penny cerca de él, observaba a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está tu novia? — preguntaba la chica, preocupada por la actitud del muchacho.

—¡A esta velocidad, impactaremos contra el agua y moriremos al instante! — gritaba Wade con dificultad, y todo el mundo entraba en pánico.

—Ventaja de primer lugar: unos paracaídas. Genial…— sonreía Jasmine cerca de Stephen, ambos con mochilas de paracaídas en sus espaldas, y el resto observaba.

—¡No moriré hoy, menos luego de haber perdido el último desafío! — gritaba Selene decidida, y como podía, se acercaba en los aires hasta donde estaba Jasmine, para agarrarse fuertemente de su pierna.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te sucede? — preguntaba la rubia molesta, intentando zafarse.

—Hey, buena idea — sonreía Prince y entonces el resto de los cinéfilos se acercaban como podían hasta el par con paracaídas, aferrándose a ellos como podían.

—Terrible idea — musitaba Stephen entre dientes, visiblemente molesto.

—Bueno, no esperaba esto…— suspiraba Jasmine y en el acto, ella y Stephen activaban sus paracaídas con todos sus compañeros colgados, y al poco tiempo caían sin daño al agua.

—Demasiado…demasiado espacio…y agua — sollozaba Tamara chapoteando, intentando salir a la superficie, y el equipo miraba preocupado.

—Vamos, Randy. Sé un héroe —lo palmeaba Mireya en la espalda, y el chico abría los ojos como platos.

—¿Y qué luego se enamore de mí? ¡Puff, no gracias! — reía maniaco el muchacho, aunque miraba preocupado a la rubia, y varios se sorprendían.

—No esperaba eso.

En eso, Math nadaba hasta Tamara y la subía a su espalda, mientras de lejos la rubia líder observaba con ojos entrecerrados.

—Yo te ayudo, Zackie…— se acercaba dulcemente Mel al chico, quien se encontraba aterrado, chapoteando al igual que Tamara.

—Eh, sí-sí…— apenas podía hablar el chico, con su vista fija al agua.

—¿Qué rayos…? — preguntaba Jasmine incrédula, observando la escena —. Penny, creí que habíamos acordado en que tú te interpondrías entre Zack y Carly 2.0 — le recordaba un tanto alarmada a la pelinegra, quien recíen llegaba nadando.

—Eh, sí, no creo que sea buena idea que siga pasando tiempo con Zack — respondía ella nerviosa, y Jas la observaba.

—¿Por qué no?

—Vaya, cuanto tardaron en aterrizar, "campistas" — sonreía Austin con Santana y Alexa detrás, en el muelle, y Penny suspiraba aliviada.

—Un momento…¿estamos en la isla? — preguntaba Marcos, observando a su alrededor.

—Eso es correcto, gran traidor — respondía el anfitrión de buen humor, y el chico hacía una mueca por el apodo —. Así que, ¡saquen sus traseros mojados y diríjanse a la playa! ¡Ahora!

* * *

 **Playa**

—Bien, ya estamos aquí… ¿podrías soltar el desafío, de una buena vez? — pedía Zack de mal humor, completamente empapado, asistido por Jasmine, mientras Mel los veía de lejos con rencor.

—Si, no hay nada en la playa, viejos — observaba Prince, sacudiendo su cabello y lanzando gotas a la cara de Skyler, quien fruncía el ceño —. ¿Será un desafío de Náufragos o algo así?

—No exactamente, Prince…— sonreía Austin con semblante malévolo —. Les recomendaría apartarse un poco, moverse hacia las orillas.

—¿Qué planeas ahora, McLean? — bufaba Jasmine, y los ojos de Randy se abrían como platos.

—¡Bomba! — gritaba y se alejaba corriendo del lugar, mientras que el resto del elenco lo miraba, arqueando las cejas, y caminando hacia atrás.

—¿Es esto uno de esos círculos como, el Club de la Pelea, o algo así? — preguntaba Mathias, rascándose la cabeza, y Selene rodaba los ojos, molesta.

—Algo parecido…—carrasqueaba Austin —. Cinéfilos, el desafío de hoy se tratará de nada más ni nada menos que…— creaba el anfitrión suspenso, cuando una música comenzaba a sonar y del cielo caía un cuadrilátero de boxeo en medio de ellos — ¡Rocky!

—Con que Tomas hubiera servido para esto…— recordaba Jasmine melancólica, a su antiguo compañero de equipo, que era boxeador.

—Una lástima, líder rubia…— fingía dolor Austin —. Oh, espera, ahora el nerd pelirrojo y tú pertenecen al equipo de los Dobles, por lo cual ahora tiene ¿dos líderes rubias? Como sea, pasen de ese lado.

—Oficialmente, los Microfonistas han quedado disueltos — suspiraba la chica, y caminaba al lado de Stephen hacia donde estaban los Dobles, donde eran bien recibidos por Mireya en particular.

—Eso está por verse — aseguraba Selene en un susurro, observando detenidamente a Jasmine.

 **Confesionario**

—¿Dos líderes rubias? ¡Sí, claro! — bufaba Selene, cruzada de brazos —. Todos saben muy bien que la única líder de los Dobles, por decreto, ¡soy yo! Espero que esa tal Jasmine no pretenda ocupar MI puesto, o se las verá conmigo.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Entonces, el desafío…— fingía una tos extraña Santana detrás, y Austin fruncía el ceño.

—Oh, claro…— decía, para entonces arrancarse efusivamente su indumentario habitual, luciendo ahora un traje de lentejuelas rojo, con un moño negro.

Con ayuda de una cuerda, bajaba un micrófono que el anfitrión sostenía, y comenzaba a imitar a un presentador de boxeo.

—¡Bienvenidos, sean todos, al desafío de Boxeo de Rocky! Por razones de copyright, tendremos que cambiar el título del episodio, pero…¡eso qué importa! — decía entre dientes el presentador rápidamente, mareando a algunos —. ¡El desafío consistirá en lo siguiente! Usarán atuendos de boxeadores, y pelearán en distintos sets, parejas diferentes YA asignadas. El equipo que logre ganar más sets, ganará el desafío y el premio: una cena romántica de mariscos de lujo — anunciaba y todos festejaban, a excepción de Stephen.

—Genial…— bufaba el muchacho, luciendo molesto.

—¿Dijiste algo, nerd? — lo burlaba Selene, llamando la atención de Jasmine.

—Es alérgico a los mariscos, Sailor Moon — defendía a su amigo la muchacha, y el apodo ocasionaba una que otra risa del equipo, mientras que la chica parecía explotar de la ira.

—Odio que me llamen así — susurraba la chica, con los puños cerrados.

—Hey, ella era linda…No veía esa cosa, claro, pero sí, linda — aprobaba Mathias calmo, y ella lo empujaba del camino.

—Así que, ¡vayan a cambiarse! — pedía Austin, bastante entusiasmado.

—Esto no será bueno…— observaba Penny nerviosa a sus posibles contrincantes.

 **Más Tarde**

—Esto es denigrante…— se cubría Bay como podía, luciendo un bra deportivo y unos shorts, mientras Wade la miraba atontado.

—Genial, viejo — chocaba palmas Prince con el anfitrión, ambos sonriendo.

—Sí, genial viejo — se acercaba Marcos con un short deportivo, intentando reír con Austin, mas nadie parecía reaccionar.

—Lo siento, viejo, tu reputación no es la mejor ahora — respondía el anfitrión, y Marcos molesto volvía con su equipo, que no hacía nada más que ignorarlo.

—Hey, Jas-Jas — se acercaba el chico a la rubia, sonriendo arrogante.

—¿Estás tan desesperado por algo de atención? — preguntaba ella de brazos cruzados, con expresión neutra, lo que hacía que el muchacho frunciera el ceño.

—Vaya, lo admito. No es fácil que todos te odien, ¿pero tú? Tú no odias a nadie, y nos llevábamos bien la temporada pasada, ¿eh? ¿O lo olvidas? — la codeaba divertido, y ella simplemente lo observaba aburrida.

—Eso era antes de que te convirtieras en alguien patético — corregía —. ¿Expulsar a Paula? Literalmente, era la competidora más amada por, vaya, todos. ¿Intentaste probar que eras un chico rudo eliminando a tu novia? Sí que eres estúpido.

Y con eso, la chica se alejaba del muchacho, quien solo bufaba frustrado.

 **Confesionario**

—¿De verdad? ¿Incluso Jasmine me odia? — se exasperaba el muchacho, bastante sorprendido —. Está bien, lo admito: sobrevivir en la competencia quizá sea más difícil de lo que pensaba. Pero vaya, ¿qué hice mal? ¿Es esto sólo por lo de Paula? ¿La…lastimé tanto? — se preguntaba serio el muchacho.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Hey, Riot. Luces bastante bien — abrazaba Zack a su novia por la cintura, y ella sonreía.

—Tú no luces nada mal — se sonrojaba ella al sentir al chico apretarla contra su pecho, y luego ambos se detenían a besarse, mientras Penny de lejos hacía una mueca de asco y se iba al otro lado.

—Basta de fraternizar con el enemigo, Jas-Jas — interrumpía abruptamente Selene, y el par se separaba desconcertado.

—Eh, disculpa, no puedes ordenarme nada en lo que respecta a mi relación, ¿de acuerdo? — le aclaraba Jasmine a la otra rubia —. No es de tu incumbencia.

—Considerando que participamos en un reality, creo que es de incumbencia de todo el mundo — bufaba la chica, sin sentirse amenazada —. Más te vale terminar con esa relación si quieres permanecer en este equipo. No toleraré que andes con alguien del equipo rival.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo podrás impedirlo? — bufaba Jas divertida, con las manos en las caderas, para luego alejarse, dejando a Selene con los puños cerrados.

—Genial, era hora de una pelea de gatitas — reía Marcos, pero nadie reía con él, y se alejaban de su lado —. Oh, vaya…

—¿Te encuentras bien, Selene? — preguntaba Tamara preocupada, pero la líder se alejaba a zancadas, asustándola.

 **Confesionario**

—Es oficial. Justo por debajo de Mel, Jasmine se encuentra en mi lista negra. Y como forma parte de mi equipo, será mucho más fácil deshacerme de ella. Pero primero, comencemos con su relación — planeaba Selene molesta, anotando en una libreta de bolsillo.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Muy bien, pase el primer par: Mireya y Bay — llamaba Austin y el par de chicas entraba al cuadrilátero.

—Procuraré no ser ruda — le 'aseguraba' Mireya a la chica, besando sus guantes, y calentando las piernas.

—Eh, gracias…— respondía Bay, desconcertada.

—Hey, McLean, eso no es, eh, justo, ¿o sí? — preguntaba Wade, luciendo preocupado.

—Realmente no importa, nerd… ¡Más drama! — reía Austin y el muchacho tragaba saliva.

—¡Vamos, Mire! — animaba Marcos a su hermana, quien resoplaba ante la voz de su hermano.

—No necesito tu apoyo — decía ella, con su mirada fija en su contrincante, calentando las piernas.

—Eres el mejor hermano — le guiñaba un ojo Jasmine, en señal de burla, y el chico se molestaba.

—Reúnanse todos alrededor del cuadrilátero, y prepárense para votar por su favorita…— pedía Austin como presentador mediante su micrófono, y todos se amontonaban, entusiasmados, y algunos preocupados —. Y… ¡a pelear!

En ese momento, sonaba la famosa campana, y las chicas comenzaban a caminar en sentido de las manecillas del reloj, formando un círculo, una frente a otra, y sin perder de vista a su contrincante. Mireya era la primera en lanzar el golpe, con ojos de fiera, a una sorprendida Bay, quien hacía todo lo posible por esquivar los movimientos de la otra castaña.

—Realmente necesitaba desquitarme así hace tiempo — reía Mireya aliviada, a lo cual la mayoría del cast volteaba en dirección a Marcos, evidentemente culpándolo.

—¿Y tienes que hacerlo conmigo? — preguntaba Bay nerviosa, intentando esquivar los golpes tan rápido como podía —. ¡No seas tan agresiva, no te he hecho nada!

—¡Lo siento! Pierdo la noción, y pienso que eres Marcos —se disculpaba ella, deteniéndose por un momento, para tomar aire —. Pero, en fin, qué más da — decía, para luego atacar con toda su energía a la bella muchacha, quien no hacía más que gritar como niñita.

—¡Ayuda!

—Esto es por Kyu, esto es por Sean,— golpeaba Mire a la chica, cada vez con más intensidad, y el rubio celebraba al escuchar su nombre, para luego recibir una mirada reprobatoria de Zack —. Pero sobre todo, ¡esto es por Paula!

Y con el golpe de gracia, Mireya lanzaba a Bay directamente a una esquina, debilitada por completo.

—Me…me rindo — suspiraba la chica, sumamente cansada, y los Dobles celebraban su derrota.

—Bueno, es evidente que Mireya gana la primera ronda — anunciaba Austin y sus compañeros de equipo celebraban, mientras que Penny y Sky ayudaban a Bay a salir —. Eso suma un punto para los Dobles.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntaba Wade a la recién derrotada, preocupado, mientras la chica miraba en todas direcciones, evidentemente mareada.

—Eres tan lindo — sonreía ella, apenas capaz de levantarse por si misma, y se lanzaba al cuello del muchacho, abrazándolo e intentando dormir a la vez.

—Toda tuya — decía Penny, dejando a la chica con el muchacho, quien batallaba con el peso de la chica.

 **Confesionario**

—La ventaja de esto es que, una chica nunca me había dicho eso — analizaba Wade, con la marca de un beso en la mejilla —. La desventaja es que…bueno, ya saben.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—De acuerdo, segundo round: Mathias versus Prince — anunciaba Austin, y ambos chicos sonreían al escuchar sus nombres.

 **Confesionario**

—Estos últimos días han sido geniales, y Skyler no parece odiarme tanto como antes, o bueno, eso me decía Sean, pero el asume que todas las personas me odian, como a él — explicaba Prince calmo, sacudiendo su cabellera rubia —. Así que, este es mi momento para demostrarle a Sky que soy un héroe, y el mejor partido.

.

—Selene está cada vez más irritable, gracias a los nuevos integrantes del equipo, la pelirroja sexy de los Camarógrafos, y Tamara…— explicaba Math, rascándose la nuca —. No me gusta estar en un equipo donde todos se pelean, así que sería buena idea hacer algo por el equipo para demostrar que tengo potencial. Digo, no estaría tan mal.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¿Qué hay, viejo? — chocaba palmas Prince con Math, ambos sonrientes.

—Gran desafío, ¿eh? — le preguntaba el muchacho al rubio animadamente, mientras se ponían sus guantes de boxeo.

—¡Definitivamente!  
—¿Qué diablos les sucede? ¿Qué hay con tanta amabilidad? — preguntaba Penny de brazos cruzados, arqueando la ceja.

—Son los dos competidores más positivos y sociales. Júntalos y obtienes a un Teletubbie — respondía Jasmine, observando al par con media sonrisa.

—Sin rencores, ¿cierto, viejo? — preguntaba Mathias, listo para pelear.

—Afirmativo — respondía Prince sonriente, y con ello lanzaba el primer golpe, que era esquivado ágilmente por Math, y así comenzaba la pelea, luciendo bastante reñida.

En poco tiempo, los movimientos de Prince se volvieron más ágiles, luciendo tan ligero como una pluma, mientras esquivaba todos los golpes de su compañero, prácticamente danzando en el cuadrilátero, cansando cada vez más a su contrincante.

—Wow, Prince es muy bueno, ¿no crees? — preguntaba Bay a Sky, quien estaba atenta a la pelea.

—Eh, sí, supongo — bufaba ella, fingiendo desinterés, desviando la mirada.

 **Confesionario**

—Vaya, sí, quizá Prince sea…atlético y todo, pero realmente no le había prestado mucha atención — aseguraba Skyler, con expresión neutra a la cámara —. No es como si estuviera atenta a su cabellera rubia, sus brazos musculosos, o su físico en particular — enlistaba la chica, y una sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro, hasta que se recomponía con su actitud habitual —. Pero eso no quita que sea un tonto.

.

—No soy tonta, sé que a Prince le gusta Sky. Es decir, todos lo saben, ¡es obvio! — exclamaba Bay, con una sonrisa —. Sin embargo, debemos admitir que Sky es un poco difícil…pero no dudo que a ella también le guste él. Sólo es cuestión de, darle un empujón, ¿no?

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¡Vamos, Prince! — lo apoyaba Penny entusiasmada, mientras su equipo vitoreaba al muchacho y Zack la miraba a ella confundido.

El chico sonreía ante el apoyo de su equipo, sin embargo, al notar a Skyler apática, la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro y repentinamente dejaba de esforzarse como antes, con Math finalmente logrando darle varios golpes.

Esto lo notaba Bay rápidamente, volteando hacia la chica, angustiada.

—Hey, Sky, creo que deberías apoyarlo…— le recomendaba amable, señalando al rubio —. No me hagas mucho caso, pero creo que, si lo haces, eso nos podría dar la victoria de este round.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo qué tengo que ver en eso? — preguntaba ella escéptica, apenas volteando a ver al muchacho.

—Por favor, sólo hazlo — suspiraba Bay, y la chica miraba al cuadrilátero, juntando las cejas, y luego suspiraba, cansada.

—Vamos, Prince, puedes hacerlo. Viva…— le decía en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que la escuchara, lo que parecía animar mucho al chico, quien volteaba en dirección a Mathias, y le brindaba varios golpes, mientras esquivaba los de él.

—Oye, viejo…— decía Math con dificultad, observando a Selene, quien lucía enojada, y preocupándose por la energía de su contrincante.

Finalmente, Prince lanzaba un golpe directo al estómago de Mathias que el chico no podía esquivar, y terminaba dejándolo abrazándose el torso, hincándose en el suelo, para luego recostarse y retorcerse del dolor.

—¡Y Prince gana la segunda ronda! — anunciaba Austin, mientras Alexa cambiaba el marcador, y los Camarógrafos festejaban.

—¡Lo hiciste genial! — le felicitaba Wade, y el chico bajaba agotado, pero sumamente sonriente.

—¿Lo creen? — preguntaba de manera general, pero con su mirada fija en Sky, quien se percataba de ello.

—Sí, creo que sí — respondía ella con media sonrisa, para luego rodar los ojos y apartarse del grupo, aunque para Prince, era suficiente.

—¿Cómo pudiste perder? ¡Era pan comido! — regañaba Selene a Mathias en cuanto bajaba muy cansado, y se recostaba en el pasto.

—El chico es bueno…— suspiraba, intentando recuperar la respiración.

—¡Yo lo hubiera vencido con los ojos vendados! — aseguraba la rubia, y se cruzaba de brazos, sin prestarle más atención al muchacho, quien prefería tomar una siesta.

—Tercer round…¡Tamara contra Skyler! — anunciaba Austin, y la rubia tragaba saliva.

—¿Qué? No…no puedo pelear con alguien — sollozaba Tamara, con sus grandes ojos expresando su horror, de por sí ya habiendo presenciado las peleas anteriores.

—¡Debes hacerlo, Tamara! Y ni siquiera quieres saber lo que sucederá si no ganas — la amenazaba Selene, y la chica miraba angustiada al cuadrilátero.

—Hey, lo harás bien — la animaba Randy, estando a punto de posar una mano sobre su hombro, pero se resistía al final —. Destruye sin piedad a esa chica.

—No me agrada la idea…— musitaba ella, cuando sus compañeros la ayudaban a subir al rink.

—No crean que esto me entusiasma, en absoluto — les recordaba Skyler, mientras le asignaban sus guantes de boxeo —. Pero, hey, ¿qué podría salir mal? — le preguntaba tranquilamente a Tamara, quien temblaba del miedo y permanecía estática, sin siquiera haberse puesto los guantes.

—Eh…eh…— musitaba la rubia, con una risa nerviosa —. Claro — respondía, mientras su contrincante se ponía los guantes de box.

—Bueno, incluso sirve como desestresante — sonreía finalmente Sky, y se tronaba el cuello, mientras estiraba los brazos —. Ahora sí. ¿Lista?

En cuanto Sky miraba directamente a la rubia, la pequeña lanzaba un grito de auxilio, y con ello corría a toda velocidad – y vaya que era veloz — fuera del cuadrilátero, subiéndose al primer árbol frondoso con el que chocaba, y escalando, sin dejar rastro.

—Esa chica es rápida — se sorprendía Wade, y Randy sonreía ante el comentario.

—Vaya, eso fue fácil…— miraba Sky consternada al árbol por el cual Tamara había escapado.

Selene miraba boquiabierta lo recién sucedido, y luego sacudía su cabeza furiosa, como nunca antes.

—Oh-oh…— se lamentaba Mathias, y el equipo entero miraba con temor.

—¡TAMARA! — gritaba la rubia, lanzando humo por las orejas, captando la atención de Jasmine, quien se aproximaba.

—Hey, no deberías ser tan dura…Digo, perdió el punto, pero iba a hacerlo de todas formas — defendía la otra rubia, cuando Selene miraba hacia el árbol —. No me sorprende que todos aquí te odiemos. Eres la peor líder de todos.

—¿Tú qué puedes decirme de ser líder, si tu equipo era un completo fracaso? — preguntaba Selene, enfrentando a Jas, acercándose a ella peligrosamente. —. Y ahora, gracias a ustedes, mi equipo debe cargar con el peso muerto.

—Realmente te recomiendo que no te metas ni conmigo ni con Stephen, y que dejes de hacer de tu 'liderasgo' una dictadura— la amenazaba Jasmine seria —. Soy alguien decente, pero no tratas a mis amigos así sin que yo haga algo al respecto — decía luego, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Selene.

—¡Así se habla, chica! — festejaba Mireya, haciendo que Selene se molestara más.

—Si bien amo el drama, ¡hay un horario! — las reprendía Austin, y ambas volvían a su lugar —. Es obvio que Sky gana esta ronda — anunciaba y los Camarógrafos la recibían emocionados —. Ahora, el cuarto round… ¿apenas? Como sea, es turno de Zack y Stephen — decía luego, captando la atención de Jasmine.

—Oh, viejo…— reía Prince, viendo a Stephen, pues era obvio que ambos tenían complexiones completamente diferentes.

—Hey, Zack…— jalaba Jas a su novio antes de que pudiera subir al cuadrilátero, y lo apartaba —. Por favor, sólo…ten cuidado con Stephen, ¿sí? No lo lastimes demasiado — le pedía y el chico reía brevemente, para luego ver a su novia confundido.

—¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo Stephen te parece tan importante? — preguntaba, y ella rodaba los ojos.

—Bueno, aparte de mí, es el único Microfonista sobreviviente, y me gustaría que siguiera permaneciendo así — respondía ella —. Pero, bueno, no es muy fuerte que digamos así que…sólo no lo lastimes. Por favor — le suplicaba, y Zack suspiraba.

—Bien…— accedía, y subía al cuadrilátero.

—Intenta no matarlo, si puedes — gritaba Penny desde abajo, y tanto Sky como Bay la miraban mal —. ¿Qué?

—Más vale que traigan a ese equipo de paramédicos, lo necesitaremos, después de todo — avisaba McLean a Santana y Alexa, quienes iban en busca de lo requerido.

—Solo empieza — bufaba Stephen, ya con los guantes, los cuales, al parecer, le quedaban enormes, y Zack lo miraba angustiado.

—Lo siento, viejo — se disculpaba el castaño, y mordiéndose el labio inferior, lanzaba el primer y único golpe contra la cara de Stephen, quien no lograba esquivarlo a tiempo y era proyectado contra las cuerdas, cayendo inconsciente.

—Uhh, eso dejará marca — miraba adolorida Mireya al lado de Kit, quien socorría al pelirrojo junto con Jasmine, bajándolo del cuadrilátero.

—Sorprendentemente, duró menos que el enfrentamiento entre Tamara y Skyler — anunciaba Austin, con cronómetro en mano —. Obviamente, los Camarógrafos ganan este round.

—Hey…¿estás bien? — preguntaba Jasmine preocupada a su compañero, tomándolo del rostro para hacerlo reaccionar, sin embargo no había respuesta.

—Vivirá — concluía el chef, que había 'asistido' al muchacho, vestido de enfermera, para luego guardar sus cosas en un maletín y retirarse.

—Genial…— bufaba por lo bajo Selene.

—¿Quién sigue?

—En el quinto round se supone que iba a enfrentar a Penny contra Jasmine, pero de último minuto, la siguiente pareja estará conformada por Selene contra Penny — anunciaba Austin divertido, frotándose las manos, y Penny miraba con ojos abiertos, muy asustada, y Selene sonreía.

—Es momento de que aprendan cómo ganar — decía Selene altanera, subiendo con el mentón en alto al cuadrilátero, en su sexy atuendo de boxeo.

—No me perderé esto — observaba Mathias sonriendo, y Marcos se le acercaba.

—Demasiado sexy, ¿no crees, viejo? — lo codeaba el chico, pero Math lo veía mal.

—¿Eliminar a tu novia? No está cool, viejo — le decía y se alejaba del muchacho, quien se golpeaba la frente.

—Creo que esto supera mis capacidades…— miraba Penny, renuente a subir, siendo empujada por su equipo.

—Más te vale derrotarla…— exigía Mel con rencor hacía la rubia, y Penny tragaba saliva.

—Es odiosa, salvaje y vengativa… —decía la chica, y Zack le entregaba los guantes de boxeo.

—Eso quiere decir que se parece a ti, incluso en lo rubia — le decía el líder, y de la cintura la subía al cuadrilátero —. Suerte— le sonreía abajo, antes de alejarse.

—Supongo que gracias…— suspiraba la pelinegra, y se ponía los guantes.

—Prometo que te dolerá mucho más a ti de lo que me dolerá a mí — aseguraba Selene, competitiva, y Penny fruncía el ceño.

—Ya lo veremos — decía segura y la campana sonaba, para que ambas comenzaran a merodearse una a la otra, con ojos entrecerrados, dispuestas a vencerse entre ellas.

Selene lanzaba el primer golpe, sin embargo, Penny lograba esquivarlo, y a partir de ahí, ambas comenzaron a lanzar y esquivar sus respectivos golpes, de vez en cuando lograr golpear a la otra. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, Selene comenzó a lanzar golpes a una velocidad considerable, casi sin descansar, aturdiendo a Penny, quien poco a poco dejaba de ser capaz de esquivar todo, y terminaba por caer al suelo, con Selene aún golpeándola a gran velocidad.

—Oye, basta, ¡BASTA! — interrumpía Zack preocupado, acercándose a donde se encontraba el anfitrión —. ¡McLean, para! Selene ya ganó, es obvio.

—Con la nueva ley de seguridad en los medios de comunicación, temo ser quien detenga el gran espectáculo — reponía el presentador, molesto —. Puedes parar, Selene. Has obtenido la victoria — le pedía, y la chica se detenía y victoriosa bajaba del cuadrilátero.

—Así, perdedores, es como se hace — restregaba en la cara del resto de los Dobles, todos mirándola mal, mientras Zack subía al cuadrilátero, socorriendo a Penny.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntaba, quitando el cabello de su rostro, mientras los ojos de ella revoloteaban hacia todas direcciones.

—¿Me morí? — preguntó la chica, apenas logrando mirar a Zack a los ojos, y éste reía.

—Ni de cerca — respondía, mientras la cargaba fuera del cuadrilátero, y Jasmine miraba confundida.

 **Confesionario**

—¿Zack siendo amable con Penny? — preguntaba la rubia, pensativa —. ¿Desde cuándo pasa eso?

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—En el sexto round, es el turno de Kit versus Sean — anunciaba el conductor, y Mireya miraba angustiada, y luego enojada, y más adelante angustiada, de nuevo.

—¿Qué? — preguntaba, y a su lado, su hermano reía.

—Parece que tus dos novios lucharán por tu amor — carcajeaba el muchacho de más, y la chica molesta le daba un puñetazo en donde más le dolía —. ¿Por qué siempre ahí? — se retorcía, cayendo de rodillas.

—Esto va a ser genial…— reía Jas, y todos miraban atentos.

—¿Con el gótico idiota? No hay problema — aceptaba el desafío Sean, subiendo varonilmente al cuadrilátero, y poniéndose los guantes.

—Esto de los desafíos de pelea no es lo mío…— admitía Kit, muy nervioso, al conductor —. ¿Habrá otra forma de resolverlo? — preguntaba, y Sean reía amargamente.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo, pedazo de mamut? — preguntaba el chico, con mirada violenta, y Kit miraba aún más angustiado.

Sin embargo, en un segundo, la expresión del chico cambiaba a una malévola, incluso cínica, mientras volteaba y miraba fijamente a su contrincante rubio, y se colocaba los guantes de boxeo.

—Para nada — respondía, con una sonrisa malévola, y con eso golpeaba violentamente a Sean, lanzándolo contra una de las esquinas, rompiéndola por completo, asombrando a todos, mientras Mireya miraba tanto sorprendida como preocupada.

—¡Producción! — llamaba de inmediato Austin, igual de sorprendido que los demás, y gente detrás de cámaras salía a arreglar el asunto.

—Eso…es – una – locura — miraba Penny boquiabierta, al igual que el resto, mientras Sean se recomponía, y se acercaba peligrosamente a su contrincante.

—¿Acaso es esta? ¿Tu otra personalidad? — preguntaba, muerto por saber, mientras lanzaba un golpe que Kit esquivaba fácilmente.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, rubio — reía cínicamente, mientras lo golpeaba en la cara, aturdiéndolo un poco.

—Te escuché en el confesionario el otro día. Sé que eres polifacético, así que no intentes negarlo — se recomponía, y confesaba —. Y se lo diré a Mireya en cuanto termine este estúpido desafío — le aseguraba, mas éste se encogía de hombros.

—Hazlo. ¿Acaso alguien te va a creer? Por supuesto que no. Antes de Marcos, tú eras el enemigo público número uno — retrucaba Kit —. Y no importa lo que haga, siempre será así… — finalizaba el muchacho, para luego pegarle tremendo golpe en el estómago, que lo lanzaba contra un árbol, fuera del cuadrilátero.

—¡Es la bestia! — se aterraba Randy, y luego sonreía —. Genial — entonces, del mismo árbol caía Tamara de sentón.

—¿Selene no está por ahí para matarme? — preguntaba, cautelosa —. Nunca me gustaron los espacios cerrados por esto mismo.

—Tranquila— la ayudaba a recomponerse Randy, y ambos sonreían.

—¡Esta ronda obviamente la gana Kit! — anunciaba Austin, levantando la mano del chico en señal de victoria, y este de inmediato se sacudía, de repente luciendo confundido.

—¿Eh? Oh, si…— bajaba la mano apenado, siendo observando particularmente por Jasmine.

 **Confesionario**

—Antes de que Liz fuera eliminada, me dijo que había algo 'malo' en Kit…— confesaba Jasmine a la cámara —. Al parecer él guio a Cory para atrapar a la mayoría de los competidores en el desafío de Masacre en Texas. Y la manera en que apaleó a Sean hoy…creo que Cory tenía razón.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Oye, creo que fuiste, un tanto bruco con Sean — admitía Mireya preocupada, cuando el muchacho bajaba apenado.

—Lo sé, lo siento mucho — se rascaba la nuca avergonzado, y un par de segundos luego, la chica le sonreía.

—Quizá lo merece…— no le daba importancia, sin embargo se mordía el labio inferior.

—Falta poco para irnos, así que es momento de proseguir. Séptimo round: Jasmine contra Mel. Esto estará bueno — se frotaba las manos el conductor, y Zack miraba angustiado.

—Oh-oh, esto no es bueno…— susurraba Penny cerca de él, cuando las chicas subían al cuadrilátero.

—Creo que estamos todos de acuerdo — miraba Sky sorprendida, mientras todos se acercaban, atentos al futuro combate.

—¿Cuál de tus novias prefieres que gane? — se burlaba Penny del líder, y él ignoraba el comentario, atento a lo que sucedería en el rink.

—De acuerdo, sin importar nuestras diferencias, creo que estarás de acuerdo en que ambas queremos ganar esto — hablaba Jasmine tranquilamente, mientras se ponía los guantes —. Es evidente que soy más atlética que tú, por lo cual olvidemos esas frases humillantes y solo pasemos a la pelea, ¿sí? — preguntaba, pero antes de poder ver hacia arriba, recibía un puñetazo en la cara, a lo cual todos hacían una mueca de sorpresa —. ¿Disculpa? — preguntaba a una sonriente Mel.

—No me interesa nada de esa basura sentimental, rubia de pacotilla. Yo vine a ganar — admitía la pelirroja, desconcertando a Jas —. Así que lanza tu mejor golpe.

Jasmine de inmediato lanzaba un puñetazo contra la cara de Mel, y esta rebotaba de atrás hacia adelante, y todos hacían una mueca de dolor.

—Mejor que las telenovelas — admitía Sky, mientras ella y Bay comían palomitas.

—¿De dónde sacaron eso?

—¿Qué sucedió con la dulce y amigable chica que Zack defendía tanto? — preguntaba Jas, merodeando a Mel, y ésta sonreía maliciosa.

—Oh, por supuesto Zack piensa así de mí. Después de todo, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes — corregía ella, con semblante 'inocente', lanzando otro golpe, que Jas lograba esquivar sin problema.

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntaba Jasmine confundida, lanzando un golpe al perfil izquierdo de la pelirroja, y ella lograba esquivarlo.

—¿Acaso eres tonta? — preguntaba la pelirroja, tomando a Jasmine de las muñecas, y acercando su rostro, mientras Jasmine ponía resistencia, pero parecía tener ganas de escucharlo —. Porque tu amado novio y yo nos besamos — confesaba, con veneno en la voz, y el mundo de Jasmine se detenía.

Los últimos segundos se volvieron interminables horas para la rubia, en las cuales logró zafarse del agarre de Mel, voltear en busca de su novio, y mirarlo con decepción total, mientras que Penny notaba algo extraño. Y, de un segundo a otro, la rubia pegaba tremendo golpe a Mel, directo en la nariz, lanzándola contra las cuerdas, y por el impacto, la chica caía de espaldas del cuadrilátero.

—Azotó como res en carnicería — reía Randy, y Tamara lo miraba asqueada, mientras el resto del equipo festejaba.

—¡Grandes puños, Jasmine! Obviamente ganas esta ronda — anunciaba Austin, y ella sin prestar atención, bajaba del cuadrilátero, y se retiraba del lugar.

—Parece que tenemos a una nueva líder rubia — celebraba Mireya con Kit, y Selene miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué le sucede? — preguntaba Marcos, confundido, viendo a la rubia partir, puesto que nadie había alcanzado a escuchar su pelea con Mel.

—¡MI NARIZ! ¡La estúpida rubia rompió mi nariz! — gritaba Mel adolorida en el suelo, mientras Wade y Prince intentaban asistirla —. ¡Suéltenme, malditos pervertidos! — los pateaba lejos, y el grupo de paramédicos llegaba a su rescate, llevándosela en una camilla.

—Pueden quedársela — reía Penny, y Zack la miraba mal —. Está bien, no pueden.

—El octavo round, es para Randy versus Wade — anunciaba un ya aburrido Austin, y los chicos miraban aliviados.

 **Confesionario**

—Hubiera sido espantoso tener que enfrentarme con una bestia como Zack, o Prince. Pero me alegra pelear con alguien de mi raza perdedora, digo, clase — sonreía Randy divertido.

.

—Me alegra tener que pelear contra Randy, lo más probable es que ninguno de los dos gane — confesaba Wade aliviado, y luego se veía avergonzado —. Aunque eso es incluso más patético.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Bueno, supongo que tenemos que pelear — observaba Wade a su aun no denominado amigo, ambos ya con los guantes puestos, mientras todos esperan a que algo suceda.

—Eso supongo — respondía Randy, luciendo aburrido —. Un alivio y triste a la vez — añadía luego, y Wade asentía de nuevo.

—¡Te prohíbo que hagas amigos del equipo contrario, Randy! — le recordaba Selene desde fuera del cuadrilátero, y el chico suspiraba.

—No nos queda de otra más que, bueno, pelearnos — se resignaba el doble, y Wade asentía.

—En definitiva.

Tras esa frase comenzaba una serie de 'golpes' y ganchos más bien vergonzosos, pobres y patéticos. Ninguno de los chicos poseía la fuerza suficiente como para tumbar a otro con un golpe, pero eso no quitaba que no lograran esquivar unos cuantos.

—La pelea más patética y aburrida de la vida — bufaba Sean, aún adolorido, y malhumorado.

—Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo — bostezaba Penny a su lado, igual de cansada.

—¡Vamos amigo, destrúyelo! — animaba Math a su compañero de equipo, y el chico asentía, intentando lanzar golpeas más salvajes.

—Finalmente, algo que funciona — suspiraba aliviada Selene, y Math sonreía.

—No está mal para un idiota, ¿no? — preguntaba el muchacho a la líder, y ella sonreía.

—Wow Randy, veo lo que haces — sonreía Wade, a pesar de estar siendo abatido por su amigo, quien lo veía confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntaba él, aun golpeando a su rival con fuerza.

—No finjas…hablo del 'fenómeno del héroe' — le decía, sin embargo, Randy seguía sin entender, por lo que Wade rodaba los ojos y continuaba: —Cuando te gusta una chica, una manera de llamar la atención o 'sobresalir' en comparación con los demás chicos es siendo el héroe en una situación en particular. Ambos somos unos debiluchos, por lo cual nunca tenemos oportunidad de ser los héroes. Sin embargo, hoy que ambos peleamos, es tu oportunidad perfecta para ser el héroe de tu equipo ante los ojos de Tamara. Pensaba intentar algo parecido con Bay, pero eres mucho más salvaje.

—¿Siendo el héroe? ¿Para Tamara? — preguntaba, mientras seguían lanzándose golpes, y luego abría los ojos como platos —. ¿Yo? ¿Con esas estupideces de amor? ¡Por favor, no! — gritaba asqueado, y Wade se encogía de hombros.

—Hey, es obvio que te gusta… Es bonita. Está loca, pero es bonita — sonreía Wade, y la expresión de horror de Randy no hacía más que acentuarse.

—No, no, ¡NO! Definitivamente no me gusta…— negaba con la cabeza, y detenía los golpes por un momento —. Es más…— decía y tras ello se daba un golpe a si mismo en la cara, con bastante fuerza, y caía al suelo, mientras Wade lo miraba escéptico.

—¿Qué? — preguntaba con simpleza, y todos miraban boquiabiertos, especialmente Selene.

—Voy a matarlo — decía luego la líder, sin perder de vista al geek.

—En nuestro duelo de nerds, Wade se corona como el ganador, así que puedes bajar — reía Austin, y el chico obedecía, aun confundido —. Y considerando que te nerd-golpeaste a ti mismo, tú también puedes bajar, Randy — decía y el chico hacía caso, para encontrarse con todo el equipo mirándolo mal.

—¿Qué? — preguntaba, evitando particularmente la mirada de Tamara.

—¡JA! ¡Ahora eres el enemigo público! — festejaba Marcos en su cara, pero nadie secundaba.

—Sigues siendo tú, idiota — decía Mireya amargamente, antes de alejarse, y el chico se exasperaba cada vez más.

—La puntuación hasta ahora es de cuatro iguales para cada equipo, por lo que llegó la hora del último round, ¡finalmente! Como desempate, un aplauso para el duelo que todos hemos estado esperando desde la temporada pasada: ¡Marcos versus Sean! — anunciaba Austin y todos miraba sorprendidos, incluso unos sonreían —. Así que hagan sus apuestas.

—Yo digo que Marcos acaba con él — ponía Penny un dólar en el suelo, frente a Sky.

—Yo voto por Sean, es muy hábil — decía y subía la apuesta a dos dólares, mientras Zack las miraba de mal modo —. ¿Qué?

—Aunque es de mi propio equipo, me gustaría ver al rubio acabar con él — admitía Tamara, y Randy asentía.

—Claro, eh…sí — decía, y se alejaba de ella, dejándola confundida.

—¿Tú qué dices, Mire? — preguntaba Selene maliciosa a la chica —. ¿A tu hermano traidor, o a tu novio, también traidor? — preguntaba, y la chica se mordía el labio.

—Por mí, los dos pueden morir solos — suspiraba luego, y volteaba en otra dirección.

—¿Por qué yo? Ya peleé en una ronda — reclamaba el rubio, y unas risitas de fondo se escuchaban tras la última oración, irritando al gemelo malvado.

—Sí, pero los Dobles tienen nueve integrantes, mientras que ustedes tienen ocho, por lo cual uno de ustedes tendrá que repetir, y he decidido que ese alguien seas tú — le respondía sonriendo malicioso, y el chico suspiraba.

—Bien…

—Tras una temporada, finalmente puedo darte una paliza de manera legal — se tronaba los dedos Marcos, ansioso, mientras Sean subía al cuadrilátero con semblante serio.

—Yo no usaría el término 'legal', amigo…— le recomendaba el conductor, leyendo el contrato del programa.

—Como sea…— bufaba Sean, tronándose el cuello, aún adolorido por su pelea anterior —. Terminemos de una vez con esto.

—¡Destrózalo, Sean! — lo animaba Penny, entusiasta —. En este caso, y aunque sigo creyendo que Marcos ganará, le vendría bien una paliza por idiota.

—Eso nos deja a todos de acuerdo…— concluía Skyler, y tomaba una remera que traía desde su camarote, girándola en el cielo, como una matraca —. ¡Vamos, Sean!

—¡SEAN! ¡SEAN! ¡SEAN! — vitoreaba la mayoría al rubio, que lucía confundido.

 **Confesionario**

—Nunca, a lo largo de toda mi vida, parecí haberle agradado a un grupo de gente, o, a una persona en particular — admitía el chico, impresionado —. Bueno, solo a Sarah…y Carly. Pero ya saben cómo terminó eso.

—Rayos… ¿prefieren a Sean antes que a mí? — se frustraba Marcos, con semblante decepcionado —. ¿Qué sucede con todo el mundo? — preguntaba y suspiraba unos segundos después —. Extraño a Paula.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—De acuerdo…— asentía Marcos y con eso comenzaba la pelea.

En cuanto la campana sonaba, los chicos no esperaban más tiempo y se atacaban el uno al otro de inmediato, lanzando golpes e incluso patadas. Marcos era mucho más hábil que Sean, no sólo por su estatura y complexión, sino que además, el rubio ya se encontraba cansado por la paliza anterior.

—¡Te dije! — señalaba Penny a Sky, quien se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡DEBES GANAR, SEAN! ¡SEAN, SEAN, SEAN, SEAN, SEAN! — gritaba Bay, y era secundada por el resto, lo cual desanimaba cada vez más y más.

 **Confesionario**

—¡Está bien, lo admito! Cometí un error. No debí eliminar a Paula…— suspiraba Marcos, liberando todos sus sentimientos finalmente —. La quería, ella me quería a mí…es decir, vamos. Es la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida, además de que es bellísima, y lo arruiné por completo. ¿Por qué? Porque soy un idiota, ¿si? Y me siento terrible por haberlo hecho. Y todo este tiempo creí que no habría manera de remediarlo — explicaba el chico cansado, y luego se pasaba una mano por su cabello —. Y por eso es que hice lo que hice.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

Tras ese momento de decepción, Marcos dejó de poner tanta energía de su parte y, en cambio, comenzó a intentar dejarse ganar por Sean. Sin embargo, el plan no salía muy bien, puesto que el rubio se encontraba casi deshecho de tanto pelear, y apenas podía seguirle el paso a Marcos, aun a un Marcos sin energía. Los chicos siguieron debatiéndose, ambos actuando cada vez más débiles, pero sin llegar a ningún lado en particular.

—Esto se volvió aburrido…más aburrido que aquella de Randy y Wade — admitía Selene con un bostezo, y los geeks miraban ofendidos.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Sailor Moon…— asentía Austin, y la chica miraba molesta —. ¡Suficiente! — decía, sonando una campana, y los chicos se detenían —. Esto no lleva a ningún lado, así que lo declaro un empate.

Entonces el par de muchachos bajaba cansado del cuadrilátero, mientras todos miraban decepcionados.

—Devuélveme mi dólar — le pedía Penny a Sky, y ella hacía caso.

—Bueno, ya que ese desempate pareció no llevarnos a ningún lado, es momento de inaugurar otra pelea de desempate, una que personalmente estuve esperando todo el día: ¡Mel versus Selene! — anunciaba el anfitrión entre risas, y los reflectores colgando brillaban aún más, y ambas chicas se miraban desafiantes.

—Lo que estuve esperando todo este tiempo — admitía Selene, mientras subía decidida al cuadrilátero, a la par de Mel.

—Al menos estamos de acuerdo en eso — respondía la pelirroja, acomodándose sus guantes de boxeo, sin perder de vista a la rubia.

—Suena la campana, McLean — exigía Selene —. Porque voy a hacerte trizas — señalaba a Mel, quien entrecerraba los ojos, con ganas de pelear, y todos miraban expectantes.

—Más palomitas — pedía Austin a sus internos, cuando hacía sonar la campana.

Sólo faltaba eso para que las chicas comenzaran a merodearse entre ellas, dando vueltas, sin perder de vista a la otra, alertas de cualquier ataque. Todos estaban pegados a las cuerdas, en espera de qué sucedería, asomándose por donde podían. Y todo sucedió cuando menos lo esperaban, puesto que, de una fracción de segundo a otra, ambas chicas se atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero no como boxeadores comunes, sino como animales en cacería, arañándose, golpeándose con ferocidad…para este punto, se habían quitado un guante cada una, llegando incluso a jalarse el cabello. Fue una ola interminable de gritos, patadas, ganchos que lucían profesionales, así como otros que no tanto, para al final terminar con el par en el suelo, ahora simplemente golpeándose como podían, sin llegar a ninguna parte.

—Eh, creo que nunca dejarán de pelear, al menos de que una mate a la otra — llegaba Penny con el anfitrión, señalando a las féminas del cuadrilátero —. Y eso no te conviene, a menos que quieres otra demanda, además de las muchas que has de recibir semanalmente. Así que, te recomiendo que termines con esto.

El anfitrión analizaba la propuesta un minuto, y luego tomaba su micrófono colgado.

—¡Hemos visto suficiente, señoritas! Ninguna es lo suficientemente fuerte, las dos empatan — finalizaba McLean, y las chicas tenían que ser separadas por sus miembros de equipo, puesto que no dejaban de pelear —. Bien, ambos equipos siguen empatados, pero no planeo hacer otro round de desempate. Así que, mis lacayas y yo nos encargaremos de definir al ganador, en base a su desempeño. Ambos equipos votarán, y en la fogata veremos quien se va a casa — reía el anfitrión, mientras Alexa y Santana parecían molestas —. Nos vemos hasta entonces.

—Creo que le volvieron a romper la nariz — señalaba Wade a Mel, tirada en el suelo, y Prince, Sky y Bay se asomaban a ver.

—Uhhh…

* * *

Mireya se encontraba sentada en el muelle, con sus pies colgando, intentando alcanzar el agua, para mojarlos un poco, cuando un muchacho se aproximaba detrás de ella, luciendo nervioso.

—Hey, Mire…— saludaba Sean calmo, con varios moretones en el rostro, y un brazo en cabestrillo, mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntaba ella tranquila, sin atacarlo, para variar.

—He estado mejor…— reía el, y luego la miraba serio —. Eh, lamento si le hice daño a tu hermano — se disculpa con sinceridad, y ella reía.

—No te preocupes. Se lo tenía bastante merecido — le decía entre risas, lo cual provocaba que el chico le sonriera.

—Mire…

—¿Sí?

El chico pensaba un poco antes de volver a hablar, viendo a la bella muchacha con suma atención.

—Sé qué lo he dicho un millón de veces, y quizá decirlo de nuevo no cambie nada, pero en verdad lamento lo que te hice la temporada pasada. Es algo que nunca podré olvidar — se disculpaba, sonando sincero, y la chica escuchaba atenta, esta vez sin pelear.

—Está bien, Sean. Acepto tus disculpas — sonreía ella de lado, aunque con tristeza —. No eres el único que me ha decepcionado, de todas formas — le decía, y él asentía.

—Claro. Pero debes saber que, de verdad, yo te quiero, Mire…— confesaba el rubio, tomándola de la mano, acercándola lentamente a él —. Sonará tonto, y quizá no me creas por todo lo que te hice, y lo entiendo pero, no he dejado de pensar en ti desde aquella vez que nos quedamos dormidos en la playa, en el desafío tonto del alcohol — recordaba él cuando se había alcoholizado y quedado dormidos juntos en la playa, creyendo que había pasado algo más, y la chica reía.

—Fue algo raro — reía ella, y luego lo miraba con dulzura —. ¿Crees que yo no? Estos últimos meses también han sido difíciles para mi, Sean. Es decir, sólo pregúntale a Kit…lo he abrumado, hablándole de ti prácticamente todo el tiempo — reía amargamente, y el chico prestaba atención.

—Justamente vengo a hablarte de eso. De Kit — la interrumpía, posando su brazo bueno en su hombro, y ella se extrañaba.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Kit en todo esto?

—Tengo que advertírtelo, Mireya: Kit no es de fiar. Él…es otra persona, ¿me entiendes? No es el chico tímido y amable que te hace creer, él es alguien más, ¿si? ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? — intentaba explicar, pero el asunto lo ponía nervioso, y la chica parecía molestarse.

—No, no sé a qué te refieres. Kit es grandioso, Sean, y honestamente, parece ser lo único bueno que tengo por ahora. ¿Y tú intentas difamarlo con una mentira estúpida? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? — se molestaba la chica, y el chico se sorprendía.

—¡No es ninguna mentira! Lo escuché en el confesionario la otra noche, él hablaba de su otra identidad, su-su verdadera identidad. Tienes que creerme — le suplicaba, pero ella parecía no querer escucharlo más, y se levantaba del muelle, con él siguiéndola.

—¡Debí saber que nunca cambiarías, Sean! — le gritaba ella, al borde de las lágrimas —. ¡No puedo creer que he pasado todo este tiempo sintiéndome una tonta por quererte! Pero bueno, es verdad, ¡soy una tonta! — gritaba ella, y un brillo se asomaba en los ojos del muchacho.

—¿Eso quiere decir que aún me quieres? ¿Entonces que esperamos? Salgamos de nuevo, o renunciemos a esta estúpida competencia, y simplemente vayamos a otro lado. Ganamos algo de dinero con solo estar en el programa, ¿no? Sería lo suficiente para ir a Europa, o a donde tu quieras. No tenemos por qué estar solos si ambos sentimos lo mismo — le proponía emocionado, tomándola de la mano, sin embargo, ella se zafaba de su agarre.

—Ni lo intentes, Sean. Es obvio que nunca cambiarás — finalizaba ella, con lágrimas por salir de sus ojos, y se alejaba del muchacho, dejándolo solo en medio de la playa.

* * *

—Hey, Jas…— buscaba Zack a su novia, quien se encontraba en el borde entre el bosque y la playa, algo apartada del resto —. ¿Qué sucedió en el cuadrilátero? Sé que Mel no es precisamente la chica más débil de aquí pero, pudiste haber sido más sensible — le recordaba el chico, a lo cual la rubia volteaba a verlo con su peor mirada.

—¿Más sensible? — preguntaba ella, ni siquiera sonriendo, más bien con expresión de amargura —. ¿Me pides que sea más sensible con ella?

—Pues, claro. Es decir, le rompiste la nariz — recordaba el chico, y ella entrecerraba los ojos ante el comentario.

—Claro, ¡pude haber sido más sensible! — se levantaba la rubia molesta de la roca donde estaba sentada, mirando a su novio de manera desafiante —. Ahora esa es la condición, ¿no? Ser más sensible con cada chica que tú besas — soltaba ella finalmente, a lo que el muchacho miraba, sin palabras, completamente sorprendido.

—¿Cómo…cómo lo sabes? — preguntaba, intentando parecer calmo, aunque completamente aterrado por dentro, y la chica asentía, con una risa amarga.

—Bueno, al menos no intentas negarlo… — reía frustrada —. Lo irónico es que, después de semanas de estarme negando el hecho de que tenías algo con Mel, al final resultó ser verdad — recordaba ella, y lágrimas parecían querer salir de sus ojos, sin embargo Jas hacía lo posible por contenerla —. Ahora sólo me pregunto una cosa: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué aparentabas que nada sucedía? ¿Por qué jugaste conmigo de esa manera? ¿Por qué ella? Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué lo hiciste? — le preguntaba, casi al margen de estar destrozada, con su voz a punto de quebrarse.

—Escucha, Jas. Yo-yo, lo siento mucho, de verdad… — intentaba disculparse el muchacho, pero era interrumpido por la rubia.

—¿Sí? Bueno, sentirlo no es suficiente — reía ella con amargura, con las manos en las caderas, dando vueltas —. De verdad, creí que eras diferente. La temporada pasada, el estar contigo, era como ver fuegos artificiales, o esas estúpidas cosas románticas y cursis. Pero, ¿ahora? ¿Acaso es porque Mel es sexy, o porque siempre fuiste un mujeriego y nunca lo noté? ¿Sabes? Sé que no fue lo mismo, pero ahora entiendo cómo se sentía Ro. Definitivamente no es lo mismo, pero ver al chico que…que quieres caer por otra. De verdad, es horrible, y no se lo deseo a nadie…

—¡Pero no caí por otra! Jas, te quiero demasiado. Eres la única en que pienso todo el día, y amo ser tu novio. Lo de Mel fue un error, ella me besó, yo no planeaba hacerlo — se excusaba el muchacho, tomándola de la mano, más ella se apartaba.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste entonces? — preguntaba ella molesta, y el chico temía —. ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa. Debería felicitarte, Zack. Al parecer ahora tienes lo que quieres. Puedes ser feliz con Mel, porque tú y yo, simplemente ya no somos nada — decía ella, y el chico quedaba boquiabierto ante las palabras de Jasmine.

—¿Qué? Espera, no, Jasmine…— intentaba abrazarla, más ella lo apartaba, más enojada que nunca.

—Penny tenía razón. Eres un patán — decía ella antes de retirarse al avión, y poder comenzar a llorar mientras se alejaba del muchacho, que la veía partir.

—¿Penny? — se preguntaba.

 **Fogata**

—Ya que todos han votado, pueden tomar lugar, cinéfilos — invitaba el anfitrión al cast, que de por si lucía tenso —. Por cierto, he estado pensándolo, y creo que deberíamos cambiar la fogata por una ceremonia, al estilo Hollywood.

—¿Tú crees? — preguntaba Tamara, tosiendo un poco, puesto que en el piso del avión habían puesto unas llantas viejas a quemar para hacer la fogata y apestaba.

—Creo que es la decisión más sabia — reía Austin, y sacaba las estrellas de la fama —. Ahora sí. Un equipo ganó, y otro perdió, por lo cual es momento de anunciar quién se irá a casa en esta ocasión. Así que, sin más preámbulo… — estaba por nombrar el anfitrión, cuando era abruptamente interrumpido.

—¡Alto! — se levantaba de su asiento, Marcos —. Realmente eso no importa. Sé que todos me odian, por lo que apuesto que sé quién es el eliminado de esta noche. Así que, para ahorrarme la humillación pública, simplemente lo diré. Renuncio a la competencia. La culpa me consume, me quedé sin mi sexy novia, y ahora soy más odiado que Sean, por lo cual ya no tengo lugar aquí — admitía el chico, y todos lucían sorprendidos.

—¿Qué? — preguntaba Mireya, algo triste, y su hermano frotaba su cabeza dulcemente.

—Nunca nadie había renunciado — recordaba Wade, y todos observaban al chico avanzar.

—Bueno, interesante que menciones eso, Marcos, porque…en realidad, tu equipo no perdió el desafío — anunciaba Austin y los Dobles festejaban, mientras que los Camarógrafos miraban boquiabiertos —. Los Camarógrafos son los grandes perdedores de esta noche y, por votación casi unánime, el eliminado de esta noche es Sean. Pero, ¿qué más da? Si tanto quieres renunciar, en ese caso se pueden ir los dos.

—Espera, ¿su renuncia no subsana mi eliminación? — interrumpía Sean, y el anfitrión reía.

—Ya nadie dice 'subsana', viejo — se burlaba de él —. Pero no. Tú pierdes, él renuncia, ambos se van. Así que tomen su paracaídas — les daba a cada uno una mochila, y se miraban entre sí.

—No sé si debas reír o llorar…— decía Bay al lado de Mire, quien observaba melancólica la escena.

—Adiós a todos, ojalá me perdonen algún día — se despedía Marcos, y algunos se despedían de lejos.

—Mire, antes de que me vaya, debo decirte algo, a ti y a todos…— interrumpía Sean, con su mochila en mano —. Chicos, no bajen la guardia. Créanme, Kit es maaaaaa…— estaba explicando Sean, cuando Austin empujaba a ambos por la escotilla, y caía sin poder terminar su oración.

—Sabemos que Kit es maravilloso, Sean — reía, y luego recogía una mochila del suelo —. Oops, olvidó su paracaídas. Ojalá no lo necesite…

—Me estoy quedando sola — suspiraba Mireya melancólica.

—Para nada — negaba Kit, y luego le sonreía a la muchacha, tímido —. Aún me tienes a mí — le decía, y ella sonreía genuinamente.

—De acuerdo, todos, hora de irse a dormir, que no me pagan por horas…— ordenaba Austin, y todos se iban retirando de a poco, a excepción de un muchacho, que interceptaba a cierta pelinegra antes de que pudiera partir.

—¿Cómo pudiste haberlo hecho? Me habías prometido que no lo harías — le reclamaba Zack a la Penny, quien fruncía el ceño.

—No sé de qué hablas, Zack…— confesaba ella, y él la miraba molesto.

—Lo del beso. Le contaste a Jas, y ahora ella me odia. Terminó conmigo — le contaba, y la chica se sorprendía, pero luego su expresión cambiaba a una de molestia.

—En primer lugar, te dije que se enojaría, y con toda la razón —le recordaba, enfrentándolo cara a cara —. En segundo lugar, yo no le dije a tu novia acerca de tu aventura con la pelirroja malvada. Te dije que no lo haría, y así fue — le aseguraba ella, y Zack se aproximaba más, siguiendo con el enfrentamiento.

—¿No? Y si no fuiste tú, ¿entonces quien lo hizo? — le preguntaba, desafiante.

—¡Pues la única persona que lo sabía, aparte de tú y yo! ¡Mel! — le gritaba ella, señalando lo obvio —. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Todo lo malo que le ha pasado al equipo es por culpa suya: tus problemas amorosos, la eliminación de Ash…

—Por última vez, Penny, ¡Mel no provocó la eliminación de Ash! ¡Deja de ser tan paranoica! — le gritaba el muchacho, exasperado, poniéndola a ella de peor humor.

—¡Y tú deja de defenderla! ¿Por qué siempre lo haces? ¿Porque es sexy? ¿Acaso no tienes ni una neurona en tu cerebro? ¿Sólo te dejas llevar por una cara bonita? ¡Es obvio que ella lo hizo, ella hizo todo! Y ya me harté de que me eches la culpa de todo lo que te pasa, ya que últimamente no hago más que ayudarte, y eso me hace sentir como una estúpida porque…porque…porque — le gritaba la chica, desesperada, pero se encontraba en dificultad con qué decir, confundida por sus propios sentimientos, y el chico parecía dejar de estar molesto, viéndola con compasión y confusión —. ¡Agh, te odio! — gritaba finalmente, con lágrimas en los ojos, retirándose del lugar, dejando a Zack, quien suspiraba frustrado, y se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

 **Confesionario**

—Sí, quizá he sido duro con Penny. Es sólo que, ya no aguanto que siga investigando o creando teorías acerca del complot de la eliminación de Ash, y a eso aumento su odio contra Mel — explicaba el chico cansado, frotando sus ojos —. Y la razón por la cual esto me frustra tanto es porque…— se detenía el chico en seco, analizando lo que estaba por decir, para luego suspirar pesadamente, cerrando los ojos por un momento, para luego ver directamente a la cámara —. Porque yo ocasioné la eliminación de Ash.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¡Vaya, este verano está lleno cada vez de más drama! Ahora que han visto el capítulo más dramático hasta ahora, ¿creen poder aguantar hasta el siguiente? — preguntaba Austin desde la sala de control —. Pónganse a prueba en el próximo ¡Total Drama Hollywood Challenge!

* * *

 **Basado en: Rocky (1976)**

 **Equipo Ganador: Dobles**

 **Equipo Perdedor: Camarógrafos**

 **Eliminado/a: Marcos y Sean**

* * *

 **No tengo ninguna buena excusa, ni muchas ganas de hablar, así que seré breve. Lamento haber dejado el fic por 5 meses, de verdad. Este episodio estaba comenzado desde enero, y no es hasta hoy que puedo terminarlo. También – he de ser honesta – me desanima la falta de reviews, entre otras cosas. Pero, en fin, eso es algo que no puedo controlar.**

 **Si van a comentar, díganme: ¿qué les gusto? ¿La eliminación? ¿El desafío? ¿Relaciones? ¿Quejas? Es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, ciertamente, y está recién salido del horno. Lamento si algunos personajes no tuvieron mucha participación, pero para que el arco argumental de los dos eliminados tuviera sentido, tuve que darle más protagonismo a otros. Pero créanme, el siguiente episodio está dedicado a los menos esperados.**

 **Estoy de vacaciones, por lo cual trataré de actualizar cada semana. Sólo les suplico por reviews, realmente serían de mucha ayuda en estos momentos. Pensé en hacer un foro, pero meh, realmente esa cosa no funcionaría, ¿o sí? Sigan sugiriendo películas, nunca está de más. También subiré en la semana una encuesta a mi perfil, espero puedan completarla.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **Permanezcan fuertes.**

 **Les aprecia, Santy B.**

* * *

 **FUNFACT #11: Hace dos años comencé esta historia. Aunque en realidad no es un dato divertido, sino deprimente *lack of creativity*.**


	15. No Tan Rápidos, Pero Muy Furiosos

**No Tan Rápidos, Pero Muy Furiosos**

—Vamos, viejo…— susurraba una figura en las sobras al geek de los Camarógrafos.

—De nueva cuenta, ¿por qué estás aquí en la tercera clase, y no en tu suite de lujo, con el resto de tu equipo? — preguntaba Wade, confundido, y Randy suspiraba.

 **Confesionario**

—He estado evitando a Tamara desde hace varios días. ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque no quiero que crean que es mi novia, ni nada — defendía su punto Randy —. No me lo tomen a mal, ni nada. Es decir, ella es hermosa y eso, pero…todas las relaciones terminan mal en los realities. ¿Vieron lo de Duncan y Courtney? ¿Gwen y Trent? Y ahora Kyu y Paula, Marcos y Paula… vaya, basta con Paula — reía Randy en el último punto, más luego guardaba silencio —. En fin. Las relaciones apestan.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—Nada interesante — fingía Randy, sin darle importancia —. Sólo intento ser un buen amigo. Sabes lo que opino en cuanto a las relaciones, — le recordaba y hacía una mueca de asco — pero si te gusta la chica, creo que puedes ir por ella.

—¿Lo crees? — preguntaba el muchacho, algo nervioso —. Nunca había invitado a una chica a salir… — admitía —. Bueno, nunca me habían dejado terminar.

—Bueno, aunque eso explica mi punto, principalmente…— comentaba rápidamente, y Wade rodaba los ojos —, puede que esto sea diferente con Bay. Es decir, es amable, y está, bueno, meh…— hacía una mueca y sacudía su mano, recibiendo una mala mirada de Wade —. Vamos, puedes hacerlo.

—Está bien — suspiraba el muchacho, dejando a su amigo en las sombras y acercándose a la castaña, quien estaba sentada en tercera clase, luciendo aburrida.

—Hey, Wade — le sonreía Bay cálidamente, cuando lo veía acercarse —. ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Oh, nada, sólo al baño…— reía el muchacho, pero comenzaba a ponerse nervioso —. Es decir, no al baño, sino al…al Confesionario. O bueno, no es que tenga secretos, ni nada que confesar — se confundía con las palabras, y la muchacha no podía evitar reír.

—Eso veo…— sonreía ella, y miraba en otra dirección, a lo cual Wade no podía evitar contemplarla, embobado.

—Sí…— reía, y luego aclaraba su garganta —. Bay, eh, quería preguntarte si, bueno, ya sabes…— balbuceaba él, rascándose la nuca, mientras ella volvía a mirarlo —. Si…¿te gustaría salir conmigo? — preguntaba finalmente, mirándola fijo, y la sonrisa desaparecía del rostro de la muchacha.

—Eh…— musitaba Bay, realmente incómoda con la situación, aunque el muchacho no lo notaba.

—"Más vale que se vayan preparando, campistas. Lamentablemente, en esta ocasión no aterrizaremos de manera tradicional…" — interrumpía, para el alivio de la chica, el altavoz.

—Al fin — sonreía Sky.

—"Así que, el avión aterrizará de una manera poco más convencional, por lo cual prepárense para salir, ya que no me pagan por hora" — pedía de nuevo, y la mayoría bufaba.

 **Dobles**

—¿Dónde estabas, Rowan? — preguntaba Selene, mientras recibía una manicura, cuando Randy entraba a la primera clase.

—Ni siquiera se parece…— suspiraba cansado, y seguía caminando, hasta encontrarse por casualidad a Tamara, quien salía de su camarote.

—Hey…— sonreía la muchacha, y el geek copiaba el gesto.

—Hey.

—¿Crees que ellos tramen algo? — preguntaba a lo lejos Stephen, sentando en un sillón de automasaje, al lado de Jasmine, quien lucía más bien fastidiada, y apenas miraba al par.

—No lucen como una amenaza, si a eso te refieres — respondía ella sin darle importancia, con apatía, lo que notaba el pelirrojo.

—¿Te ocurre algo? Has estado así desde el desafío de Rocky — le preguntaba consternado, pero con su falta de energía habitual, y ella se encogía de hombros.

—Nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar — le aseguraba, más el muchacho quedaba intranquilo.

—Quiero a todo el equipo listo para salir, formado frente a la puerta, en cinco minutos, ¿entendieron? — anunciaba Selene autoritaria, antes de irse a su camerino a vestir, y todos los presentes suspiraban.

—Si, genial…— bufaba Mireya, aburrida.

* * *

En cuanto el avión aterrizaba, el elenco bajaba del mismo, para encontrarse nada más ni nada menos que con…

—¿La isla? — preguntaba Mathias, confundido —. ¿No habíamos salido de la isla?

—¿No pudimos simplemente quedarnos hospedados en la mansión, McLean? — preguntaba Jasmine algo molesta, y el anfitrión se encogía de hombros cuando llegaba a encontrarse con ellos.

—Tuvimos que hacer algunas modificaciones en la isla, para el desafío — aclaraba, y todos asentían, aunque luciendo cansados.

—Wow, alguien no amaneció de buenas, ¿cierto? — preguntaba Prince asombrado, cuando Mel llegaba de mal humor, con una venda en la nariz.

—Les aseguro que McLean, esa rubia estúpida, y quien sea que tenga que pagar por mi cirugía de nariz, pagará caro — prometía ella de brazos cruzados, viendo con ojos entrecerrados a la rubia, quien evitaba su mirada, para no crear un conflicto.

—Bueno, las cirugías de nariz ahora son más económicas, por el avance de las tecnologías — explicaba Wade sabihondo, y Mel lo ignoraba.

—Espero que ese no sea tu mejor tema de conversación — reía Prince, y el geek se desanimaba —. Hey, Skyler — buscaba el rubio a la muchacha, quien sonreía ante la presencia del chico, pero lo disimulaba al poco tiempo.

—Oh… Hola, Prince — fingía desinterés, y la sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho se desvanecía.

 **Confesionario**

—No importa lo que haga, parece que no le agrado a Sky en lo absoluto — se entristecía el muchacho, pensativo —. Eso apesta, viejos.

.

—Me gustaría ser tan simpático como Prince. Eso quizá me llevaría a alguna parte — confesaba Wade, asintiendo con la cabeza.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¿Cuál es la película de hoy? — preguntaba Kit emocionado, y Selene rodaba los ojos.

—Qué bueno que lo preguntas, Batman de mala calidad — agradecía Austin, y el chico suspiraba —. Abróchense sus cinturones, perdedores, porque en esta ocasión, el desafío estará basado en la famosa franquicia de…— creaba suspenso, y los chicos miraban expectantes — ¡Rápidos y Furiosos!

—¡Sí! — celebraba Mel en un susurro, algo inusual en ella.

—No…— suspiraba Tamara, decepcionada.

 **Confesionario**

—Hey, esto es genial…— sonreía Skyler ante la cámara —. La saga de Rápidos y Furiosos es mi saga de películas favoritas. Los autos, el lujo, la música. Vaya, todo es genial. Estuve esperando tanto tiempo por una película decente, y finalmente llegó el momento — celebraba emocionada.

.

—¿Bromean? ¿Carreras de autos? Preferiría comer pescado crudo…— negaba Tamara con la cabeza —. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que Selene me odie aún más, o seré la próxima eliminada. Y luego de que Marcos renunciara, no creo que ella esté dispuesta a perder un miembro más del equipo. Ni siquiera yo…

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¿Una carrera de autos, entonces? — preguntaba Prince emocionado, como gran amante de la velocidad.

—No exactamente…— negaba con la cabeza el conductor —. Su desafío estará dividido en dos partes. En la primera, tendrán que perseguir a un grupo de criminales y detenerlos; el auto que logre capturar a dichos maleantes, le dará la victoria a su equipo en esa parte. Como segunda parte, tendrán que huir de la policía, y bastará con que la mayor cantidad de miembros llegue a la guarida sin ser atrapados para ganar — explicaba, señalando un mapa de la isla, y marcando un túnel como 'la guarida' —. Cada equipo tendrá tres autos, y antes de que puedan decir algo, sus pasajeros YA ESTÁN ASIGNADOS — remarcaba, cuando Stephen y Jasmine se juntaban, mientras Zack miraba de lejos.

—¿Y cómo será eso? — preguntaba Bay.

—En el equipo de los Dobles, el primer auto — y mostraba el conductor un auto destartalado color dorado — será manejado por el trío de rubias: Selene, Jasmine y Tamara — anunciaba, y la última mencionada tragaba saliva, mientras Selene y Jasmine intercambiaban miradas de odio.

—¿Hay cambios? — preguntaba Tamara tímida.

—Hum, déjame pensarlo…— se detenía Austin, y revisaba sus notas —. ¡NO! — gritaba luego en la cara de ella, y guardaba silencio —. Como decía…el segundo auto, el negro de por allá, será ocupado por los silenciosos de la temporada: Kit y Stephen — señalaba al auto, y los muchachos sin más pasaban a entrar —. No esperaba menos. El último auto será ocupado por un trío para el cual no encontré un buen apodo — admitía, y tanto Randy, como Mireya y Mathias miraban indignados, mientras entraban a un auto azul eléctrico.

—¿Por qué no pude estar con las demás chicas? — suspiraba Mireya aburrida —. Maldigo a Marcos por eliminar a Paula.

—Podrás verla luego de que te eliminen…— no le daba importancia el conductor y proseguía —. Para los Camarógrafos, el primer auto será manejado por las tres mosqueteras, Sky, Penny y Bay — señalaba y las tres animadas entraban a un auto rojo —. Qué buenos modales.

—Prefiero mil veces esta compañía — admitía Penny, apenas dirigiéndole la mirada a Zack, quien la contemplaba angustiado.

—Cielos, cuanta tensión… la apruebo — sonreía el anfitrión, con un pulgar en alto —. En otra auto, viajarán los casanovas Zack y Prince — anunciaba ante un auto plateado y Zack se frustraba ante el apodo.

—Ni que lo digas — susurraba Jasmine para si, y Stephen se percataba.

—Espera, eso quiere decir que…— se percataba Wade, escéptico, y lo interrumpía la risa del anfitrión.

—Así es, Wade…tú y Mel compartirán el tercer auto — reía Austin, señalando a un auto blanco, y la chica fruncía el ceño.

—¿Por qué no estoy con Zack? — preguntaba la pelirroja malhumorada, y el chico hacía oídos sordos.

—Porque no se me da la gana arreglarlo… — respondía McLean, entrecerrando los ojos, y el Mel suspiraba frustrada.

—Mejor así — susurraba Zack aliviado y Penny lanzaba una risa seca.

—Asi que…¿qué esperan? ¡Todos a sus vehículos! — ordenaba Austin, y todos entraban, listos en la línea de salida.

—¡Esto es tan emocionante, viejo! Siempre quise conducir un auto de carreras — se entusiasmaba Prince, al volante.

—Este no es un auto de carreras — observaba Zack al rubio, escéptico.

—Estos son los chicos malos que tendrán que perseguir — sonreía Austin, cuando de un auto negro frente a los competidores, se asomaban Duncan y Courtney.

—Un placer ser perseguido, por los viejos tiempos — guiñaba el ojo el peli verde — Lastima que tengo que compartir vehículo contigo.

—Fue culpa de McLean y sus estúpidos contratos — bufaba la castaña, con rencor —. Mis abogados han dejado de contestar mis llamadas.

—No veo por qué — ironizaba Austin —. En sus marcas, listos…¡A PERSEGUIR! — gritaba y con esto el auto de los veteranos, conducido por Duncan, emprendía marcha a toda velocidad, y los competidores comenzaban a arrancar.

—Obviamente manejare yo — sonreía con el mentón en alto Selene, empujando a Jasmine a un lado cuando estaba por entrar al asiento del piloto.

—Será mejor darnos prisa…— intentaba evitar una discusión Tamara, algo asustada.

—Amárrate el cinturón Tamara, ya que amo la velocidad — sonreía la rubia líder, pasando sus manos por el volante, mientras Jasmine se sentaba de co-piloto.

—Espero que no hagas que choquemos — agregaba Jasmine desconfiada, y Selene rodaba los ojos.

—Soy especialista en todo lo que hago, ¿de acuerdo? Y eso incluye manejar — decía y acto seguido arrancaba a toda velocidad, ocasionando que Tamara se aferrara a su asiento.

—Avanza hasta Duncan y Courtney, más vale que no lleguen lejos — señalaba Jasmine al auto de los veteranos, y Selene se abría paso fácilmente entre los demás.

* * *

—Hey, ¡las rubias tontas intentan ganarnos! — señalaba furiosa Mel, a un Wade nervioso.

—¡No podemos arriesgarnos, Mel! Cualquier movimiento en falso y nos estrecharemos contra los arbustos — señalaba él a la playa, y la pelirroja fruncía el ceño.

—¿Acaso le tienes miedo a patéticos arbustos? — preguntaba la chica, escéptica—. ¡Maneja! ¡No podemos quedar de últimos! — gritaba y el chico se estremecía.

* * *

—Genial, debe ser como el auto de los chicos cool — sonreía Math al volante, con Randy de copiloto y Mireya en la parte de atrás.

—Lo sé. ¡Somos los mejores del equipo, viejo! — alzaba la mano Randy para chocarlas, entusiasmado.

—Lo siento, viejo, no haré eso ahora — respondía Math, algo incómodo.

—Oh, claro…

—Debo decir que pensé que sería peor, pero son bastante geniales — admitía Mireya tranquila —. Al menos no estoy con Selene…

—Oigan, ella no es tan mala…— defendía Mathias a la rubia, y el coche se sumergía en un silencio incómodo —. Mejor…sigamos con esto — cambiaba de tema y aceleraba, cuando eran abruptamente golpeados, y los sacaban del camino —. ¡Hey!

* * *

—¡Genial! — reía Sky, viendo como el auto de sus contrincantes se perdía en el camino —. Uno menos. Quizá sí podamos ganar esto.

—¿Bromeas? Las rubias van en primera posición — señalaba no muy lejos Bay a dicho auto, unos cuantos metros más adelante.

—Si no tienen problema, creo que podemos acelerar esto — sonreía Penny, subiendo la velocidad, cuando al lado de ellas, aun auto pasaba prácticamente volando.

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntaba Bay, observando por la ventana.

—Zack y Prince…— bufaba Penny, haciendo una mueca ante el primero.

—Quizá ellos nos hagan ganar… — pensaba Bay, y sus compañeras rodaban los ojos, sigilosamente —. Un momento, ¿Quiénes van de último?

Ante la pregunta, Sky asomaba su cabeza por la ventaba, viendo entre los distintos autos.

—Wade y Mel — suspiraba desilusionada, y Bay hacía una mueca de asombro.

—Chicas, ¡olvidé contarles! — recordaba angustiada, y el par prestaba atención —. Pero deben prometer no decirle nada de esto a nadie.

—Vamos, ¿a quien le diríamos? — preguntaba Penny, en un bufido —. Somos las tres juntas hasta la final —. Sonreía, y las chicas chocaban las palmas.

—Bien, la verdad es que…— comenzaba la castaña, mordiéndose el labio —. Wade me invitó a salir.

—¿QUÉ?

* * *

—Hey, creo que podríamos ir un poco más rápido. Si seguimos a este ritmo, pronto la pelirroja desquiciada y el otro chico nos alcanzarán — señalaba Stephen a Kit, quien conducía, pero a una velocidad algo baja.

—No creo que sea buena idea…— dudaba Kit, evidentemente incómodo —. No podemos arriesgarnos a chocar, o algo así.

—¿De qué hablas? Ya todos nos pasaron, es imposible chocar — retrucaba Stephen, cuando el auto de Mel y Wade los pasaba.

—Mejor no arriesgarse — tragaba saliva Kit y seguía con su velocidad habitual, lo cual llamaba la atención de Stephen.

—¿Algo que te preocupe, compañero? — preguntaba el pelirrojo, arqueando la ceja, a lo cual Kit se mordía el labio inferior.

—Oh, no es nada, sólo…— se excusaba el muchacho cuando hacía una mueca extraña, y luego de eso su expresión facial cambiaba radicalmente a una sonrisa burlona — es hora de destrozar al resto — decía, y tras ello, aumentaba la velocidad al punto que Stephen era azotado contra su asiento.

—¿Qué…?

* * *

—¿Qué diablos es eso? — preguntaba Mel cuando eran rebasados por el par.

—Los silenciosos raros nos rebasan…— entraba en pánico Penny, cuando las pasaban de largo.

* * *

—Adoro esto, viejo…¡ya veo a los ladrones! — señalaba Prince a un auto cercano, mientras ellos se encontraban detrás del auto de las rubias.

—Tienes que rebasarlas — respondía Zack secamente, algo nervioso.

—¿No te preocupa ganarle a tu novia? No es una de esas feministas locas, ¿o sí? Porque de ser así, esto te meterá en mucho problemas…— parloteaba Prince, intentando pasar a dicho auto, y Zack solo bufaba.

—Sólo maneja, Prince…— decía cansado, pero luego escuchaba el fuerte ruido de un motor acercarse, y se asomaba por el espejo retrovisor —. ¿Quiénes son?

—Oye, creo que es el chico raro Kit y Stephen — miraba Prince desconcertado, y Zack hacía una mueca ante el último.

—¿Desde cuándo manejan tan rápido? — preguntaba, viendo al auto con intención de pasarlos —. Hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que te pase.

—A la orden, líder — guiñaba el ojo Prince y aumentaba la velocidad.

Sin embargo, cuando menos lo esperaban, Kit los golpeaba por detrás, y su auto rodaba hacia fuera del camino.

—¡Genial, viejo! — reía Duncan manejando, con Courtney sonriente a su lado.

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntaba Stephen confundido, y Kit solo sonreía.

—A eso se le llama intentar ganar — explicaba el chico, mientras se aproximaban al auto de Duncan y Courtney —. Si tu equipo lo hubiera hecho más seguido, Jasmine y tú no serían el remanente olvidado.

—Creí que querías evitar que chocáramos — confesaba Stephen, aferrándose a su cinturón de seguridad, visiblemente preocupado ante tal velocidad.

—No seas idiota — carcajeaba el gótico, lo que no le cuadraba a Stephen en lo absoluto.

* * *

—¡Genial, simplemente genial, nerd! ¡Ahora somo el último lugar! — gritaba Mel furiosa a Wade, golpeándolo en el hombro.

—¡Soy Wade! — corregía el chico, intentando defenderse como podía —. Lo siento, pero ¿viste como chocaron a Zack? No quiero exponerme a morir.

—¡Eso es porque eres un llorón debilucho! Pero lo que hizo Kit fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho por mí, ¡así que no me importa! — gritaba ella, empujándolo entonces y ponía sus manos sobre el volante.

—¿Qué? ¡NO, MEL! ¡NO! — gritaba Wade, peleando por tener el volante de vuelta, pero Mel ponía resistencia.

Esto último ocasionaba que fueran en zigzag por todo el camino, y avanzaran a una velocidad peligrosa.

* * *

—Wow, ¿esa es Mel? —preguntaba Sky viendo por el retrovisor —. Definitivamente está loca. ¿Cómo Zack nunca lo notó?

—Porque es un idiota — bufaba Penny, avanzando e intentando esquivar a Mel y Wade.

—Bueno, antes de tocar los problemas de Penny, primero debo saber: ¿qué harás con Wade? — le preguntaba a Bay, quien se encontraba angustiada en el asiento de atrás.

—Bueno, no lo sé…— temblaba ella, indecisa —. Es decir, no me siento lista para…ya saben. Es complicado — finalizaba ella, incómoda, sin querer hablar del tema.

—¿Por qué? ¿Una relación pasada complicada? — preguntaba Penny, con la vista en el camino.

—Algo así…— suspiraba Bay triste, mas sus amigas no lo notaban.

—Ahora pasemos con Penny — señalaba Sky, arqueando la ceja, mientras ambas observaban a la conductora, quien se sorprendía por la atención.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? Vamos…— reía torpe y falsamente —. Yo no tengo ningún problema. Eso es ridículo, ¿saben? — reía sola, mientras el par la miraba escéptica.

—Has estado molesta estos últimos días. Unas cuantas veces, incluso lucías más loca que la sexy pelirroja vaquerita de Playboy…— le recordaba Sky, y la chica suspiraba.

—No es nada, es sólo…— suspiraba la chica, cansada —. Extraño a Ash.

—Demasiado afecto por un chico que no es tu novio, ¿no crees? — preguntaba Sky escéptica, y Penny rodaba los ojos —. Al menos ya no odias a Zack.

—Oh, créeme, no he superado mi odio por Zack…— entrecerraba los ojos la chica, y sus amigas suspiraban.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de los frondosos arbustos de la isla, salía el auto de Mireya, Randy y Math, luciendo algo sucio y gastado.

—Wow, sin duda, eso estuvo cerca — reía Randy, mientras se quitaba ramas del cabello —. Aunque hubiera sido genial morir en una explosión de auto.

—Y apenas noto lo loco que estas…— tosía Mireya, sacudiéndose tierra de los brazos —. ¿Qué tan atrasados vamos?

—No tanto. Creo que ahí va uno del otro equipo…— señalaba Mathias al auto de Bay, Sky, y Penny, mientras limpiaba el parabrisas.

—¡OH! Esas son las malditas que nos chocaron. ¡Arróllalas! — gritaba Mireya vengativa, asomándose desde su asiento, y tanto Randy como Math temían.

—Hey, no puedo hacer eso… Atropellar a alguien en televisión nacional no está cool — negaba con la cabeza Math —. Sólo juguemos limpio. No lo estamos haciendo tan mal… — decía, mientras avanzaban por entre los autos.

—¡Genial! ¿Ves a los supuestos ladrones? — preguntaba Randy, con la vista al frente.

—Nah, pero…¿qué es eso? — preguntaba mientras veía detrás a un auto ir en zigzag a gran velocidad, más específicamente, el auto de Mel y Wade.

—¡La pelirroja loca! — gritaba Mireya asustada cuando dicho auto estaba por golpearlos.

Afortunadamente, Mathias lograba esquivarlos.

—¿Acaso va ahorcándolo? — preguntaba Mireya, atenta al vehículo, donde el par de Camarógrafos peleaba como nunca.

—¡No! — se alarmaba Randy, temiendo por su amigo.

—Bueno, es oficial. No creo que haya un peor auto que ese…— reía Mireya cuando se alejaban de Mel y Wade, y el par asentía.

* * *

—¡DEJA DE MERODEAR Y ATRAPALOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!  
—¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TÚ ME DES ORDENES! ¡NO MERECES A MI EQUIPO!

— ¿TU EQUIPO? ¿TU EQUIPO? ¡TODOS TE ODIAN, A ESO NO LE PUEDES LLAMAR 'TU EQUIPO'!

—Quiero a mi mamá, quiero a mi mamá….¡quiero a mi madre, de una buena vez! — gritaba Tamara aterrada, cubriendo sus oídos, ante la brutal pelea entre Jasmine y Selene.

—¿Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes a mí, la líder de tú equipo? — desafiaba Selene a Jasmine, quien a este punto lucía furiosa.

—¿Ahora es mi equipo? ¡No has hecho nada bueno hasta ahora, es momento de que ganemos el desafío! — gritaba Jasmine desesperada de la actitud de la líder —. Debimos haber atrapado a Duncan y Courtney hace horas, ¡pero no puedes pasar a un significante auto de cuarta! ¿Sabes en qué te convierte eso? No, no en una líder, ¡en una perdedora!

—¡Te prometo que la próxima vez que perdamos, tú serás la eliminada! Aunque, ¿por qué esperar? ¡MEJOR ELIMINARTE AHORA! — gritaba Selene.

Tamara, por su parte, seguía observando la conmoción, preocupada cada vez más por su seguridad, puesto que la discusión distraía a la líder de su actual labor.

—¡BASTA! — gritaba finalmente la pequeña rubia, tomando por sorpresa a Selene —. ¿No lo entienden? Si perdemos, el otro equipo nos llevará ventaja. ¿Acaso no has querido vencer a Mel todo este tiempo? ¡Esta es tu oportunidad! — le recordaba a su líder, aunque Jasmine también parecía sentirse identificada, puesto que se acomodaba nuevamente en su lugar.

—Agárrate bien. Esto podría ponerse feo — sonreía Selene, mientras aceleraba hasta estar al lado del auto de los veteranos.

—¿Qué diablos hace esa chica ahí? ¡Deshazte de ella! — le ordenaba Courtney a Duncan, señalando a las rubias.

—No es de la única chica de la que me quiero deshacer…—bufaba el muchacho, y cambiaba sus velocidades.

—Debes pasarlo y ponerte frente a él, para que frene — aconsejaba Tamara, a lo cual Selene lucía sorprendida.

—¿Sabes? No suena como una mala idea en lo absoluto, he de admitir —confesaba Selene, aunque no muy a gusto, y justo cuando Duncan estaba por lanzarle su auto a ella, la chica aceleraba a toda velocidad, y con una maniobra, lograba estacionarse frente al él, obstruyendo el camino.

—¡Demonios! — gritaba Duncan y frenaba lo más rápido posible, deteniéndose justo a un metro de las miembros de los Dobles.

—Vaya, felicitaciones, escuadrón de rubias, han ganado un punto para su equipo — anunciaba Austin desde un helicóptero, mientras el resto de los autos llegaba uno por uno y se detenían detrás.

—¡DEMONIOS, WADE! — gritoneaba Mel, mientras salía furiosa del auto, y el chico salía también, todo desaliñado y lleno de moretones.

—Pobrecito…— se lamentaba Bay, mientras todos observaban al muchacho.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? — preguntaba Kit confuso, saliendo del auto, con dolor de cabeza.

—¿No lo recuerdas? — preguntaba Stephen, arqueando la ceja —. ¿Tu cacería fuera de control? ¿Como manejaste como un lunático? Vamos.

—No sé de qué hablas, viejo…— fingía Kit, agobiado —. Mejor olvidémoslo, ¿si? — preguntaba, mas dejaba a Stephen intranquilo.

—¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada bien, Duncan? ¡Sabía que no debía dejarte conducir!— se molestaba Courtney con el muchacho, quien salía refunfuñando del auto.

—¡Hubiera sido sencillo si fueras útil, pero veo que eso no es posible! — gritaba el peli verde, casi perdiendo los estribos.

—Por más que me gustaría ver una reunión, el desafío no ha terminado — interrumpía Austin con el megáfono, y todos prestaban atención —. La segunda parte es algo para lo cual quizá tengan que poner un poco más de empeño. Ahora, en vez de ser los perseguidores, ustedes serán los perseguidos. En las películas de autos, sólo se salva el más rápido. Deberán hacer una carrera de regreso al punto de partida, mientras Duncan y Courtney personalmente se encargarán de cazarlos uno por uno. El primero en llegar a la línea de meta será el ganador de la segunda ronda — explicaba, mientras los veteranos sonreían cómplices —. Ah, y para esta parte del desafío, podrán elegir a sus compañeros de vehículo.

—Adiós — decían Selene y Jasmine al unísono, alejándose rápidamente.

—Supongo que también me…— estaba dispuesta a irse Tamara, pero Selene la detenía del brazo.

—En realidad, Tamara, me parece que tú y yo deberíamos ir juntas — sonreía amigablemente, lo que confundía a la pequeña rubia.

—Esta bien…

—Chicas, creo que podemos…—hablaba Penny con sus amigas, pero Zack la alejaba —. Hey, ¿qué haces?

—Tenemos que hablar — respondía él serio, y ella negaba con la cabeza.

—No iré contigo. Verás, mis amigas y yo…— explicaba Penny, pero cuando volteaba, Sky ya se había subido a un auto con Prince y Bay con Wade —. Traidoras.

—Supongo que no tienes otra opción — sonreía el líder, y Penny simplemente bufaba, antes de entrar al auto.

—Hey, ¿acaso nadie va a hacerme caso? ¿Hola? — intentaba llamar la atención de sus compañeros Mel, pero nadie hacía caso.

Entonces, la pelirroja se acercaba al auto de Penny y Zack. Sin embargo, el chico ponía el seguro a la puerta antes de que ella pudiera abrir.

—Ahora no es buen momento, Mel. O, ya sabes, quizá nunca — negaba el muchacho, lo cual ponía a la chica con los nervios de punta.

—Supongo que tendré que ir otra vez contigo, perdedor — bufaba Mel, entrando al auto de Bay y Wade, ahora con Bay como conductora, y para el pesar de ambos.

—Debimos haber puesto el seguro…— suspiraba cansado el chico.

—Les daré 5 minutos de ventaja, para ser justos — anunciaba el anfitrión, y todos se preparaban —. En sus marcas, listos…¡A CORRER!

Dicho esto, todos comenzaban a arrancar, mientras Courtney y Duncan esperaban, fuera del vehículo.

—Nunca fueron tan bueno con nosotros — le recordaba Courtney, y el anfitrión sonreía.

—Supongo que eso sería injusto…— pensaba el anfitrión —. Quizá deberían comenzar a perseguirlos de una buena vez —decía sonriente y el par de chicos entraba a su auto y arrancaba de inmediato.

 **Jasmine/Stephen**

—¿Escuchas eso? — preguntaba el chico, y miraba por el retrovisor.

—Son Duncan y Courtney — bufaba la chica —. Debí imaginar que McLean no nos daría tan buena ventaja.

—Supongo que debes acelerar, entonces…— suspiraba el muchacho —. Solo, procura no accidentarnos, ¿si? — pedía con las manos en su cinturón de seguridad, y ella asentía.

—Claro — sonreía ella con pesar, mientras lograba pasar a algunos autos —. Te extrañé hoy. Créeme, no solo tuve que sobrevivir sin ti. El estar en el mismo auto que Selene lo hizo aún peor.

—No lo dudo — respondía el chico, y temblaba al imaginar la situación —. Al menos lograron ganar la primera parte.

—Sí, aunque debo admitir que eso fue gracias a Tamara — admitía la chica —. La chica es útil después de todo, ¿quién lo diría?

—¿De verdad?

—Bueno, fue quien detuvo nuestra tonta pelea y, además, a ella se le ocurrió estacionarnos frente a Duncan para que frenara — explicaba la chica, y dejaba a su compañero pensativo.

—Interesante…— se concentraba el muchacho, y luego volteaba a ver a la joven —. ¿Piensas incluirla en nuestra alianza?

—¿Qué? No — reía la chica, y negaba con la cabeza —. Sólo seremos tú y yo, Steph. Hasta la final. Y yo lo veo más como una amistad, ¿no crees?

—Claro. Una amistad — suspiraba el chico pesadamente, y concentraba su atención en la ventana.

 **Sky/ Prince**

—¿Disfrutando el paseo? — preguntaba Prince sonriente la chica, que iba de coplioto.

—Al principio pensé que era una mala idea aceptar ir contigo, pero debo admitir que la velocidad es genial. No sé como podría ser mejor — admitía la muchacha, puesto que iban en primer lugar, a gran velocidad y el chico destapaba una soda y se la pasaba a la chica, quien sonreía —. Okay, creo que puede ser mejor.

—Así que…¿Rápidos y Furiosos? — preguntaba el chico, alternando su vista entre el camino y la bella muchacha.

—Es mi saga de películas favorita — admitía la chica —. Es decir, los autos, la cultura, la música. Tiene de todo.

—Vaya, ahora sé algo más de ti — celebraba el muchacho, y la castaña rodaba los ojos.

—No creas que soy una de esas chicas que le cuentan su vida a todo el mundo. Sólo sabes eso porque es algo sin importancia — respondía ella, con desinterés.

—Bueno, yo quiero saber todo acerca de ti. Eso es todo — se encogía de hombros el chico, y ella lo miraba inquietada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me gustas — admitía el chico tranquilamente, tomándola por sorpresa.

—¿De verdad? — preguntaba la chica, con un dejo de esperanza en su voz, y ambos se quedaban intercambiando miradas un rato, al menos hasta que un sonido estruendoso los interrumpía y el auto comenzaba a tambalear —. ¿Qué fue eso?

—Las llantas de atrás…No funcionan — se alarmaba Prince, intentando maniobrar, pero al final, el auto se detenía.

—Quedan descalificados, Sky y Prince. Y felicidades, son los primeros — anunciaba Austin, y Prince apenas podía voltear a ver a la chica, sabiendo lo enojada que la encontraría.

—¡Diablos, Prince! — gritaba la chica antes de salir furiosa del auto, y el chico golpeaba su frente contra el volante.

 **Kit/Mireya**

—¿Sabes, Kit? Podríamos ir más rápido — le aconsejaba Mireya al chico, quien iba a una velocidad moderada, en comparación con el resto.

—¡No! No más velocidad. Casi morimos en la parte anterior. No quiero arriesgarnos de nuevo — negaba el muchacho firmemente, incluso sorprendiendo a la chica con su actitud segura.

—Esta bien…— suspiraba la chica, y luego sonreía —. Supongo que tienes razón.

El chico volteaba a ver a Mireya angustiado, y luego suspiraba.

—Mire, hey…tengo que decirte algo — susurraba el chico, tanteando el terreno —. Es algo…importante.

—¿Si? ¿De qué se trata? — preguntaba ella, interesada, a lo cual el chico se mordía el labio.

—En realidad, yo…— estaba por explicar el muchacho, cuando recibían una especie de golpe en la parte de atrás, y abruptamente se detenían.

—¡Lo siento, perdedores! — reía malévolo Duncan, puesto que había lanzado un gancho al auto, deteniéndolos —. Bueno, ¡en realidad no lo siento!

—¡Voy a matar al desgraciado! — gritaba Mireya colérica, intentando trepar fuera del auto, pero Kit la sostenía de la cintura.

 **Zack/Penny**

—Bueno, finalmente podemos hablar — se alegraba Zack, con la vista fija en el espejo retrovisor, mientras Penny estaba sentada a su lado, cruzada de brazos.

—No quiero hablar contigo — bufaba la chica, malhumorada, evitando la mirada del muchacho —. Tanto que preferiría compartir auto con Mel, al menos ella no esconde su horrenda personalidad.

—Oye, ¿cuántas veces tengo que disculparme? — preguntaba el muchacho, intentando mantener la calma.

—Ninguna, ya que haré caso omiso a cada una de tus disculpas. No me interesa qué tan tonto seas, no es excusa — bufaba ella, poniendo al chico de nervios.

—Ya entendí, Mel es malvada. Lamento no haberlo visto antes, ¿sí? Estaba…distraído —se disculpaba el chico con sinceridad, lo que sorprendia a la chica de ojos azules.

—¿Distraído con qué? ¿El escote de Mel? Créeme, no eres el único, pero ni siquiera Prince es tan idiota — se burlaba la chica, y Zack rodaba los ojos.

—No estaba distraído por eso, sino por…— explicaba el chico, pero se detenía, y frustradamente sacudía la cabeza —. Por otras cosas.

—Como sea…— bufaba Penny, perdiendo el interés en la conversación—. Te lo advertí yo, te lo advirtió tu novia. Parece ser que no entenderás hasta que pierdas a una.

Con esto último, el chico suspiraba dolido y estresado.

—Ya la perdí…—admitía, nervioso, y Penny volteaba a verlo sorprendida.

—¡No hablo de mí, tonto! — lo golpeaba en el brazo, y el chico rodaba los ojos —. Nunca estuve de tu lado, después de todo — bufaba al final.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Qué hay de cuando prometiste guardar mi secreto, eh? — preguntaba Zack, y ella rodaba los ojos.

—Solo era por el bien del equipo. Y para que conste, ¡sí lo guardé! — gritaba molesta.

—Está bien, te creo. Ahora sé que fue Mel quien le contó a Jasmine — suspiraba —. Y es por eso que tengo una propuesta para ti.

—¿Y cuál es esa propuesta, exactamente? — preguntaba la peli negra, desconfiada, y el chico sonreía.

Mientras hablaban, a su lado iban acercándose Duncan y Courtney.

—Deberías dispararle a donde sea que se encuentre el tanque y lanzar un cerillo — sonreía Courtney malévola, viendo al par desde su asiento.

—Estás completamente loca — se quejaba Duncan, mas luego sonreía —. Lástima que sea una chica tan sexy — se 'lamentaba' observando a Penny, y luego apuntaba al auto con un guante de boxeo.

El chico apretaba el gatillo de una especie de arpón, y el guante salía disparado contra el auto, lanzándolo en la dirección contraria.

—Zack y Penny fuera…¿por qué no me sorprende? — reía Austin mientras el auto del par seguía rodando.

 **Selene/Mathias/Tamara/Randy**

—¡Ve más rápido! — le gritaba Selene a Math, quien conducía, y sonreía relajado.

—No tengo por qué. Vamos en primera posición — respondía él calmo.

—Sí, pero si te distraes, en cualquier momento algún auto del equipo contrario podría pasarnos — retrucaba la chica, más calmada.

—¿Por qué esto me suena tan familiar? — se preguntaba Tamara confundida en el asiento de atrás, al lado de Randy —. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje? — le preguntaba al muchacho a su lado, quien iba distraído.

—¿Qué? — preguntaba el geek, volviendo en sí —. Oh, ya sabes, un viaje de locos…—reía incómodamente, evitando la mirada de la pequeña rubia.

—Dímelo a mí — reía la chica, y captaba la atención de Randy, quien quedaba como hipnotizado —. La única diferencia es que ahora Jasmine no está aquí y, bueno, tú sí — contaba la chica relajada.

—Ha-ha…si — reía el chico nervioso, y seguía ignorando a la muchacha, quien finalmente lo notaba.

—¿Randy? ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntaba Tamara angustiada, y el volteaba a verla, aunque evitaba el contacto visual.

—Claro…— respondía cortante, pero intentaba recomponerse —. ¿Por qué preguntas? —cuestionaba, fingiendo tranquilidad.

—Bueno, has estado actuando raro últimamente…— recordaba ella incómoda, y el chico bufaba 'relajado' —. Creí que éramos amigos. ¿Ya no te agrado?

Estas palabras tomaban de sorpresa al chico, puesto que la chica siempre rechazaba cualquier tipo de lazo que lo uniera con el geek. Finalmente, Randy suspiraba, y la miraba fijo.

—Por supuesto que me gus-, agradas. ¡Por supuesto que me agradas! — reía el chico, balbuceando —. Sólo que nunca había tenido una amiga chica. Y, no sé actuar ante eso.

—No es muy diferente…siempre y cuando dejes de lado tus comentarios sádicos — decía la chica con seriedad, a lo cual el chico lucía ofendido.

—Hey, ¿qué tiene de malo? — preguntaba, y Tamara rodaba los ojos.

Mientras, Selene miraba al par por el espejo retrovisor, hasta que era interrumpida.

—Así que…— decía Mathias, con la vista fija en el camino —. Me imagino que no dejaste algún novio en casa.

—Alguien con mi capacidad intelectual no tiene tiempo para debatirse en amoríos sin sentido — respondía ella con naturalidad —. Los hombres naturalmente son idiotas, y no dejaría que fueran una carga para mí.

—Eso pensé que dirías…— reía brevemente el muchacho, y la rubia alzaba una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntaba inquisitiva.

—Bueno, eres una chica…difícil — cuidaba sus palabras el muchacho, ante la mirada atenta de la chica —. Pero no todos somos tan idiotas como para no poder complacer a una chica como tú — decía luego, con una sonrisa galán, lo cual hacía sonreír a la chica, seductora.

—¿Conoces a alguien para mí? — le preguntaba la rubia seductoramente, y el chico reía —. ¿Estás diciendo que yo te gusto? — preguntaba más directa, y el chico se encogía de hombros.

—Tú sabes lo que siento, Selene — respondía tranquilamente, y la chica parecía conformarse con la respuesta.

—Concéntrate en ganar — decía ella luego, completamente seria.

 **Bay/Wade/Mel**

—Escucha Wade, yo…—estaba por hablar Bay, mientras conducía, y el chico la miraba esperanzado, cuando era abruptamente interrumpida.

—¿Pueden callarse y concentrarse en ganar el desafío? ¡No empiecen con basura romántica! — gritaba Mel de peor humor en el asiento de atrás.

—Lo siento, es sólo que nosotros tenemos…— intentaba razonar Wade con la pelirroja, sin embargo, no llegaba muy lejos.

—No me interesa lo que necesiten. El punto es que somos el único auto sobrante de nuestro equipo, y tenemos que ganar este desafío, ¡A MENOS DE QUE UNO DE USTEDES DESEE SER ELIMINADO HOY! — gritoneaba la chica, poniendo al par cada vez de peor y peor humor, hasta que…

—¡Nosotros no te queríamos en el auto! — gritaban ambos al unísono, sorprendiendo a Mel, quien se regresaba a su asiento.

—Eso se sintió mejor de lo que esperaba — admitía Bay, más relajada —. Pero Mel tiene razón: finalmente tenemos oportunidad de ganar. Así que, lo siento Wade. No más charla hasta ganar este asunto.

El chico simplemente asentía, y se aferraba a su cinturón de seguridad, mientras Mel seguía sorprendida.

—No tan rápido, nerd y súper nerd — se escuchaba a una voz en lo que parecía ser un micrófono, y el trío se asomaba por las ventanas para encontrarse con Duncan y Courtney, quienes estaban por rebasarlos.

—¿Qué diablos…? — preguntaba Mel, confundida.

Entonces, desde la cajuela del auto de los veteranos, salía un líquido negro que impactaba en contra del cristal del auto de Mel, Bay y Wade, impidiendo por completo que vieran algo.

—¡Vamos a morir! — chillaba Bay y se abrazaba del cuello de Wade, mientras Mel gritaba atrás.

—"Eso solo nos deja con los Dobles. Pero recuerden, deben cruzar la línea de meta para poder ganar" — anunciaba Austin, cuando Courtney y Duncan se disponían a perseguir al resto.

—Eso será fácil…— aseguraba Jasmine —. ¿Listo para subir la velocidad? — le preguntaba a Stephen, quien de por sí parecía sufrir ante la situación.

—Estoy listo si tú lo estás — aseguraba, aunque el miedo se notaba en su voz.

—Ganemos esto — guiñaba un ojo, y aceleraba impresionantemente.

—Gánale a la rubia de pacotilla…— ordenaba Selene a Math, quien miraba confundido.

—Pero es de nuestro mismo equipo…— argumentaba él.

—¡Ahora! — exigía la líder, y el chico suspiraba, y aceleraba a toda velocidad.

—Ella no hará una carrera de esto, ¿o sí? — preguntaba Jasmine cansada, observando como el auto de sus compañeros se aproximaba.

—Su expresión facial indica otra cosa — comentaba Stephen, viendo por el espejo —. Sugiero que te apresures.

—No me lo tienes que recordar…

A partir de ahí, la competencia era muy pareja entre los dos autos de los Dobles: uno pasaba a otro, y luego ese otro lograba pasar al primero. Se mantuvieron así hasta que Duncan se aproximaba con la tigreña, listos para atacar.

—¿A quién deberíamos derrotar primero? — preguntaba Courtney indecisa, puesto que los autos se encontraban uno al lado del otro.

—¿Por qué preguntártelo, cuando puedes derrotar a ambos, linda? — le preguntaba Duncan emocionado, mientras preparaba dos arpones y los ponía en dirección al par de autos —. Esto será lo mejor que me ha pasado en este show — celebrara, y la chica reía a su lado.

—Espera, Jas…— decía Stephen notando algo detrás, y se asomaba por la ventana —. Tienen un arpón, y lo dirigen a nosotros.

—¿Cuándo pensarán lanzarlo? — se preguntaba a sí misma Jasmine, viendo por el retrovisor.

—Quizá…— intentaba calcular Stephen, viendo con dificultad, hasta que abría los ojos como platos —. ¡AHORA!

Al instante, la chica aceleraba atropelladamente, quemando las llantas en el proceso, mientras lograba pasar al auto de Selene y colocarse unos metros frente a él, lo que confundía a la rubia líder.

—¿Por qué diablos…? — estaba por preguntar la prodigio, cuando Duncan lanzaba el arpón, ponchando una de las llantas, y ocasionando que comenzaran a girar —. ¡Demonios!

Al poco tiempo, el auto de Stephen y Jasmine lograba cruzar la meta exitosamente.

—¡Y, de nuevo, los ganadores del desafío son los Dobles! — anunciaba Austin aterrizando en su helicóptero, mientras Jas y Stephen salían aliviados del vehículo.

—¡Ganamos! — festejaba Jasmine sonriente, y abrazaba al muchacho, tomándolo por sorpresa, mientras Zack veía de lejos con rencor.

—¡Genial, Jas! Sabía que lo mejor que podía pasarle al equipo era que tú te unieras — la felicitaba Mireya, con Kit detrás.

—Simplemente grandioso…— bufaba Selene, llena de cólera, prácticamente sacando humo por las orejas.

—Como premio por ganar, todo el equipo recibirá hospedaje en un hotel-spa 5 estrellas oculto en la isla — anunciaba el anfitrión, y todos volteaban a verlo, sorprendidos.

—¿Oculto en qué? — preguntaba Bay, buscando por todas partes, mientras los Dobles festejaban.

—En cuanto a los Camarógrafos, los espero en la ceremonia de eliminación. De nuevo — reía Austin, y se alejaba del grupo.

—Hey…— detenía Selene a Tamara, cuando estaba por irse —. Lamento eso, es que necesito hablar contigo — confesaba sonriente y amable, lo que confundía a la chica.

—¿Acerca de qué? — preguntaba la pequeña rubia, curiosa.

—Sé que he sido algo…dura contigo, pero es solo que ser líder es tan estresante — decía la chica con expresión de sufrimiento —. Lamento haber actuado así, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que sería buena idea si tú y yo nos aliáramos.

—¿Aliarnos? ¿Te refieres a una alianza de verdad? — preguntaba Tamara sorprendida.

—¡Pero claro, tontita! Eres lista y muy competente. Y estoy segura de que, si nos apoyamos, llegaremos a la final — explicaba la chica dulcemente, y los ojos de Tamara brillaban —. Así que, ¿qué dices?

—¿Una alianza contigo? ¡Creo que sería genial! ¡Gracias, Selene! — agradecía la chica entusiasmada, y se retiraba con el resto, mientras Selene sonreía maliciosa.

 **Confesionario**

—¿Una alianza con Selene? ¡Claro que es grandioso! Sí, sé que ella me trató algo 'mal' en la competencia, pero es la chica más fuerte que conozco. Si alguien puede llevar a la pequeña y 'frágil' Tamara a la final, creo que esa es Selene — argumentaba Tamara, segura ante la cámara —. Además, ¿qué podría salir mal?

.

—He demostrado mi desprecio por Tamara en diversas formas posibles… Pero, de algún modo, y a pesar de todo lo que he hecho para eliminarla de la competencia, ella sigue aquí. Lo que significa que hay algo importante en ella que aún no he visto…— analizaba detenidamente Selene —. Para averiguar qué es, tendré que pasar más tiempo con ella. Me será útil, puesto que no mantengo relaciones personales dentro de esta competencia… Pero en cuanto llegue lo suficientemente lejos, la aplastaré.

 **Fin del Confesionario**

—¡Oye, Penny! — llamaba cierta rubia a la pelinegra, quien se encontraba sorprendida ante la atención.

—¿Jasmine? — preguntaba , mientras se acercaba —. ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito tu ayuda — confesaba la chica, calma —. Bueno, más bien, tengo una propuesta. Creo que deberíamos ser aliadas.

Esto último tomaba de sorpresa a la chica, quien se tomaba un tiempo para pensarlo.

—¿Alianza? ¿Conmigo? — preguntaba incrédula, pero Jasmine sólo asentía —. ¿Por qué?

—Porque, hasta ahora, y además de Stephen…eres la única en la que confío — admitía la chica apenada, y Penny arqueaba una ceja.

—¿Qué hay de Zack?

—Zack y yo terminamos hace un par de días — confesaba la rubia, sin ánimo de hablar del tema, y tomaba a Penny por sorpresa —. Así que, ¿qué dices? — preguntaba, ofreciendo su mano a la oji azul.

La chica se demoraba unos segundos meditando, mientras observaba la mano de la chica, hasta que finalmente la estrechaba.

—Aliadas.

—Aliadas.

—¡Wade! — llamaba cierta castaña al geek, que estaba por entrar a su cabaña.

—¿Sí? — preguntaba el chico esperanzado, observando a Bay acercarse.

—Tengo una respuesta — respondía ella, y al chico le brillaban los ojos —. Y es un 'no'. Lo siento Wade, es sólo que…mi vida es complicada. Así que, no creo que sea buena idea tener una…relación ahora. No lo entenderías — explicaba ella, desanimando cada vez más y más al chico.

—Claro, lo entiendo — suspiraba el muchacho, bajando la mirada.

—Bueno, nos vemos en la fogata — se despedía ella y corría a su cabaña, mientras el chico la miraba partir.

—Si, nos vemos.

 **Fogata**

—Muy bien, Camarógrafos, debo decir que cada día me decepcionan más y más…— reprendía Santana a los muchachos, con las estrellas en mano —. Son como los nuevos Microfonistas ahora.

—¿Dónde está Austin? — preguntaba Sky cansada —. Por alguna razón me siento menos ofendida por él que por ti.

—Es un halago — sonreía la latina —. Y, digamos que sufrió una pequeña caída…nada de qué preocuparse — reía la chica, y todos se miraban entre sí.

—Sólo expulsa al perdedor y termina con esto — escupía Mel malhumorada, y sentada lejos del resto.

—Como digas…— suspiraba Santana —. Estrella para Penny, Zack, Prince, Sky…— nombraba e iba lanzando estrellas a cada uno de ellos —, Bay…— decía y la chica aliviada atrapaba su estrella.

—Hey, ¿estoy en los últimos finalistas? — se preocupaba Wade, viendo a su alrededor, pero todos lucían igual de confundidos.

—Nos hiciste perder los dos desafíos a último minuto, nerd — le recordaba Mel, y el chico bufaba, pero lucía preocupado.

—Apesta, ¿cierto? — le preguntaba Santana al muchacho, y él asentía —. Y la última estrella de la fama es para…—creaba el suspenso, y todos, a excepción de Wade, lucían tranquilos — Wade. Increíble, Mel, ya que había votado por ti para finalista, pero en fin. Hora de irse, vaquerita de Playboy.

—¡Si! — se escuchaba un grito de victoria lejano.

—¿Esa era Selene? — preguntaba Prince, y todos miraban por todas partes.

—Un momento…¿qué? — se levantaba la chica de su asiento, malhumorada —. ¿Se atrevieron a expulsarme a mí? ¡A MI! ¿Cómo se atreven? — preguntaba y Zack y Penny intercambiaban miradas de complicidad.

—Te odiábamos desde el primer día — le recordaba Sky franca, sin creer la actitud de la chica, y las demás muchachas asentían —. El que va en segundo lugar de nuestra lista de odio es Zack, y créeme, te lleva mucha ventaja.

—¡Hey! — reprendía el muchacho.

—Todas te amamos — susurraba Bay al muchacho.

—Genial, ¿saben qué? ¡No necesito de este programa de pacotilla! ¡Puedo arreglármelas para ser famosa y ganar dinero por mi cuenta! — hacía una escándalo la chica, alejándose del resto.

—Todos sabemos cómo…— codeaba por debajo Prince a Zack, quien lo golpeaba.

—Lastima por ti, Zack, porque te perdiste de lo mejor que pudo haberte pasado en tu vida…— le gritaba la pelirroja, señalándose a ella misma —. Adiós, perdedores.

—Literalmente, la única perdedora es ella…— se exasperaba Penny, mientras todos la veían partir, algo avergonzados por su drama.

—Oh-oh. No. Tú no subirás al bote de los perdedores eléctrico después de llamar a nuestro programa "patético" — negaba Santana, y le lanzaba un chaleco salvavidas —. Si quieres volver a casa, prueba el bote de remos — decía y señalaba a un bote gastado en el muelle.

—¿Eh? — preguntaba la pelirroja, pero antes de poder decir algo más, el muelle tambaleaba, y caía al agua.

—La mejor eliminación de todas — reía Sky, aplaudiendo.

—De acuerdo, todos a dormir — ordenaba Santana, y todos se iban —. Y ustedes, amado público, sigan sintonizando para ver más de…¡Total Drama Hollywood Challenge!

Con esto, la co-anfitriona también se retiraba, dejando solo a un par de campistas en la fogata.

* * *

—Zack…— se aproximaba Penny al muchacho —. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Jas y tú terminaron? — preguntaba preocupada, y el chico se encogía de hombros, calmo.

—No quería que me gritonearas — confesaba él, entre risas —. Te lo dije hace rato: la perdí a ella.

La chica quedaba pensativa, con Zack cerca, hasta que finalmente suspiraba y se acercaba más.

—Zack, ¿recuerdas como dije hacer rato que yo nunca he estado de tu lado? — preguntaba calma, y el chico asentía —. Es mentira. Me tienes a mi — decía, y le brindaba una cálida sonrisa, a lo cual el líder correspondía.

Luego de esto, ambos partían cada uno a su cabaña y se disponían a dormir.

* * *

 **Película: Saga Rápidos y Furiosos**

 **Equipo Ganador: Dobles**

 **Eliminada: Mel**

* * *

 **¡ Y finalmente se va Mel! ¿Hace cuánto lo esperaban? ¿Creían que duraría más en la competencia? Esto lo planee hace taaaanto tiempo que había olvidado lo emocionada que estaba por la eliminación de la nueva pelirroja malvada. Pronto verán por qué.**

 **Actualizar me tomó más tiempo de lo esperado, por algunos asuntos que tuve que resolver, pero espero me dé tiempo de terminar el resto en verano. De escribir no faltan muchos, así que espero ir actualizando más periódicamente.**

 **He estado pensando en qué hacer con el Aftermath, ya que después del último, realmente no lo sé…¿Siguen esperándolos con ansiedad? Después de todo, no son esenciales.**

 **Cada vez quedan menos integrantes, y muy pronto todos los secretos serán revelados. ¿Alguna sospecha que tengan? ¿Teorías, por tan bizarras que suenen? ¿Relación preferida? ¿Qué creen que suceda? ¿Próximo desafío? ¿Alguna idea? Todo eso pueden comentarlo en reviews, serán apreciados.**

 **Sin más que decir, me retiro. Espero que estén pasando unas excelentes vacaciones (los que estén de vacaciones) y si no, que les sea leve el trabajo o la escuela.**

 **Espero leer pronto algo de ustedes.**

 **Saludos,**

 **-Santy' B.**

* * *

 **FUNFACT #12: ¿Recuerdan la relación de Thiago y Terri? En realidad no estaba planeada, puesto que el creador de Thiago no quería que su personaje tuviera una relación amorosa. En un capítulo tuvieron una interacción donde hubo algo de química, y a partir de ahí, todos pedían más de esa relación. Al autor no le gustó, y honestamente, en retrospectiva tampoco me encanta ahora.**


End file.
